The Akuma no Senshi (Demonic Warrior)
by RandomWriter21
Summary: Tired of all the hate directed towards him, Naruto decides that the Shinobi lifestyle is not for him. A little help from a librarian, one book, and a retired Samurai from Iron Country, is all it took for Naruto to decide. Bushido was now his way; the Akuma no Senshi was born. / Samurai Naruto / Strong Naruto / M for safety / Pic by Crucifer01 (DeviantART)
1. Arc One: Ch 1

**AN: **This one will be lengthy and the only one posted until the start of Arc 2. Now in the process of being edited, I would like to address just what Naruto is in this story. The list below might deter some from reading further, but I expected as such.

Naruto is a traditional samurai meaning kenjutsu and following the Bushido code.

Naruto WILL NOT become a shinobi and WILL NOT be using traditional shinobi techniques.

Instead of chakra, Naruto will utilize Ki (Chi) which he will learn more about near the end of Arc One.

Naruto will be mature for his age.

Like I said before, if the above does not suit you, then I kindly ask that you refrain from reading my story. Speaking of which, this story has a total of four arcs and an epilogue which means that progression will be slow at times.

All sword stances and such are real and have been heavily researched to ensure validity. Also, if any other author's ideas happen to end up in this story, it is purely coincidental. If they wish for me to recognize their idea and/or work then I will do so.

Lastly, this chapter might not be what one usually expects for an opening. I advise reading about three to four chapters in before deciding to continue or not. This story came at a time where my writing style was changing and I did my best to edit the missed details, bad grammar, sentence structure, etc. I thank you for the time for reading this AN, and the time you might be reading my Magnum Opus. Without further ado, I present to you The Akuma no Senshi!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD** – demon speak/jutsu

* * *

**Arc One: A Warrior's Path**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki: jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

He doesn't know these things yet, but had always wondered who his parents were and why the village seemed to hate him. He was never physically abused, mind you, in fact the villagers seemed content with their hate filled glares and whispers, among other acts at trying to make Naruto suffer. It was because of these callous acts that certain thoughts filled his six year old head. As he sat on the swing which hung from a tree branch not far from the academy, a six year old Naruto pondered on his life thus far.

He hated it, plain and simple.

As he looked towards the faces on the Hokage Monument, the Yondaime being the one which caught his gaze, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if the shinobi lifestyle was worth it. Hell, Naruto even wondered if this was even his home!

He began to swing as the first week of the academy passed him by. The memories further solidified the questions which plagued his mind. A mind that was not unlike the Nara's. Although the teachers didn't care about what they called the 'blonde menace,' one person did and understood Naruto very well.

The librarian.

With a smile, Naruto hopped of the swing and headed to the library in the hopes that his thoughts could be focused elsewhere. Perhaps even finding a new path to take.

* * *

As Naruto entered, he was greeted by an elderly woman with white, thinning hair, a fair amount of wrinkles, and a smile that was so infectious, that one couldn't help but smile back. It was one she gave Naruto as she paused in her book stamping.

"Ah, Naruto my boy, back again to get your mind off things?"

"Hai Megumi." Naruto said, but his smile wasn't fooling anybody.

With a sigh, Megumi put the stamp down and walked around her desk to give the blonde a comforting hug. Once done, she bent to Naruto's level which made her old knees crack and pop in protest. As Megumi stared into Naruto's dulled sapphire eyes with her own beady black orbs, she couldn't help but internally sigh at the story such eyes told.

"What seems to be the matter Naruto, you can tell this old grandma anything."

So Naruto did as told, and to say that Megumi was a bit miffed by what the villagers had done was an understatement. She knew of Naruto's burden as well as his parents, though Megumi knew it wasn't her place to tell. With a pat on Naruto's shoulders, Megumi stood and pointed towards the eastern section of the library.

"You should find what you are looking for over there, would you like me to escort you?"

Naruto shook his head as he replied. "Please sit Megumi, I don't know if your old bones could take much more."

With a smile, she ruffled Naruto's hair which made the boy chuckle. "For six years old, you are quite the gentlemen."

As Megumi headed back to her desk, she saw the stares of contempt some of the civilians sent Naruto's way. Saddened by the sight, Megumi couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief. As she sat down and picked up the stamp, Naruto had found what he was looking for and was searching for an empty desk to sit at. Once he did, Naruto opened the book and began to read.

_A Samurai follows what is known as Bushido, seven principles or virtues every Samurai Warrior should live by and never stray from; rectitude, courage, benevolence, politeness, veracity, honor, and loyalty. To expand on this, the Samurai Warrior, _

_holds loyalty, courage, veracity, compassion, and honor as important, above all else,_

_has an appreciation and respect of life, _

_is deadly in combat and yet so gentle and compassionate with children and the weak,_

_strives for enlightenment for good judgment, personal growth, and self-awareness,_

_practices some type of martial art skill or something that helps him or her develop physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually,_

_uses Death as his or her advisor not his or her enemy, _

_seeks to understand the phrase, "Know thyself!" and, _

_seeks communal and family relationships and understanding the role of the servant and the master._

_Failure to uphold this code, the Samurai is tasked with taking his own life. _

Naruto looked up from the book and rubbed his temples in deep thought and confusion. Due to his age, most of this was hard to understand. After a long break, Naruto started to read again where he found that samurai worked directly under the Daimyo and was loyal only unto them. It was a fact that made Naruto smile, one which was erased as he thought back to Bushido. With a shrug, Naruto closed the book and checked it out with Megumi. As he ran towards the Hokage Tower in the hopes that his Ji-Ji would know of a samurai trainer, Naruto couldn't help but feel happy.

A feeling which he hadn't felt in quite some time.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was doing the bane of every Kage's existence; paperwork. No matter how much he completed, the amount of work seemed to multiply at an infinite rate. Oh, how he longed for something or someone to interrupt him from the monotonous task. Luckily, that wish was granted as Naruto burst into the room which sent the ANBU on guard, relaxing once they knew who the intruder was. As the book was slammed on his desk, tipping over some paperwork in the process, Hiruzen looked at the title with a raised eyebrow before turning it towards his surrogate grandson.

"Samurai? Why the sudden interest, my boy?"

The answer was one the Sandaime was not expecting.

"The villagers." Naruto bluntly said. "I can't shop, the teachers hate me, and the only friends I have is you and the Ichiraku's."

The Sandaime brought a hand down his face, ending with himself absentmindedly stroking his goatee in thought. On one hand, he could give into Naruto's request, but on the other he wanted to force the boy to become a shinobi like his father had.

"Look Naruto, as much as it brings my old heart joy in seeing you explore other avenues, I still think you should give the academy another shot." Hiruzen pleaded, though it was apparently the wrong thing to say.

"NO! I will never go back to that hate filled place." Naruto said, tears of sorrow now streaming down his face. "I can't take the glares anymore, Ji-Ji, I just want to die!"

Those last four words made the Sandaime truly feel his age. No six year old should wish for death, they should be happy, ready to explore what's out there in the world.

Explore.

That one word made Hiruzen think about the path of the samurai. He understood them quite well, after all he did fight through three wars and live through the Warring Clan Era. Perhaps he would acquiesce Naruto's request and tell him of his parentage when his mind had settled. With a mental nod, and a slight smile to boot, Hiruzen knew of just the person who could help with this situation.

A retired samurai from Iron Country set up shop a couple months ago, one eagerly looking for an apprentice. As Hiruzen stood and walked around his desk to comfort Naruto, he couldn't help but think of the boy's heritage.

"You needn't beg for death, my grandson." The Sandaime warmly stated. "In time, the villagers will understand just how powerful a person they have lost."

Naruto sniffled and looked up as Hiruzen wiped the tears away. The blonde haired boy, although confused by the last statement, knew that his words had connected. As the Sandaime handed Naruto the book before being escorted outside, he couldn't keep the megawatt smile off his face.

* * *

Once out of the office and on the streets, Hiruzen couldn't help but notice what Naruto had been dealing with all these years. It made him realize that he broke his Sensei's cardinal rule.

"_Family always comes before the village…"_

He hadn't taken care of Naruto, a person he sees as family. In fact, the whole village was his family and yet he had become soft in his old age. Eyes now like hardened steel, he mentally vowed that this village would become strong once again.

The Sandaime and Naruto, after ten minutes of walking, arrived at a small shop which sold a variety of items. The outside was nothing much, but the inside was what gave the quaint store its name which was painted on the wide window beside the main entrance.

HARUMASA'S EMPORIUM.

It was through this window that everyone could see the man's wares.

Hung on the right wall was different sizes of katana, wakizashi, and tanto as well as wooden practice swords called bokken. On the left side of the wall were tea sets, repair kits for clothing and/or armor, and bows. On the wooden floor of the store was barrels filled with shuriken and arrows. And lastly, behind the front desk, hanging on the wall, were different types of Samurai armor, kimono, and geta sandals.

As Naruto and Hiruzen walked in, a bell jingled overhead followed by footsteps from the back of the store. Within seconds, an older gentleman walked out and greeted them with a smile. The elder, who towered over Hiruzen, had fair, slightly wrinkled skin and black eyes, much like the color of his hair which was set in a topknot. On his face, a small scar was present on the left cheek; a testament to his profession. Along with his white kimono, black pants and geta sandals hung two swords affixed to his right side by a black sash; a katana and wakizashi.

The old man bowed to his guests, his voice much like Hiruzen's; strong yet caring.

"Welcome Hokage-sama, and guest, to my emporium, my name is Fukui Harumasa."

As Hiruzen was about to speak, he caught the retired samurai and Naruto looking at each other. One was in awe at the man who stood before him, the other produced a frown as he, like Megumi, saw the story in those dull sapphire orbs. Soon, Fukui turned his gaze towards the Sandaime.

"You have brought me a young child who seemed to have lost his way, Hokage-dono." Harumasa said as he smiled and looked to Naruto once again. "Tell me child, what troubles you?"

Although nervous, his mouth seemingly filled with cotton balls, Naruto oddly felt that he could trust this man.

"My life and this village." Naruto bluntly said. "I hate both and the samurai seems like my only out."

Fukui nodded and decided to pry further. "I see, but tell me, what do you seek if you so desire to follow Bushido; is this for respect or for revenge?"

Naruto became confused, his facial features contorted in such a way which made the retired samurai chuckle a little. Fukui enjoyed the childlike innocence Naruto contained, an innocence which he lost many years ago. Seeing the blonde boy before him reminded him much of his own childhood which made Fukui smile.

"You are but an empty glass waiting to be filled. You have strayed off the path of life and are unsure where to go."

"Make sense old man!" Naruto yelled.

The samurai chuckled before he bent down to Naruto's level. "What is your name, child?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto, let us start again. Why do you wish to become a Samurai?"

The more he thought about it, the more Naruto didn't know. His shoulders slumped in sadness as he thought he wouldn't amount to anything in life. However, that warm feeling from before came back which brought a smile to his face.

"I don't know, but I always get a warm feeling every time I think about the path of the warrior?"

Harumasa hummed in thought and patted Naruto's shoulders as he stood, interested in why this was. As he looked at Hiruzen, he noticed the saddened expression on his face every time he looked at Naruto. With a sigh, he gave a smile towards Naruto to reassure him.

"Wait here Naruto, feel free to browse the store while I talk to the Hokage, OK?"

Naruto nodded and quickly ran to the wall of various swords. By time the two elders went to the back room, his curious six year old mind gravitated towards the samurai armor. The warmth returned again, and Naruto reached for the armor with a smile.

Meanwhile in the back room, Hiruzen and Fukui both chatted silently so that Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying.

"You have brought me a diamond in the rough Hokage-dono, I sense he is still unsure of whether this path is right for him or not, but I digress." Although calm at first, his expression quickly became stern. "Tell me, why haven't you informed Naruto of his heritage and what he contains?"

The Hokage was now on alert and ready to end the person in front of him. However, Harumasa never flinched, he was calm as a tranquil lake.

"How do you know of such classified information!?"

"Calm yourself Hokage-sama, I am not your enemy. I merely took the facts and pieced them together."

Hiruzen glared at Fukui, "Have you been stalking Naruto? If you have, I won't hesitate to kill you here and now."

The Samurai smiled at how protective the Sandaime was. "Not at all Hokage-sama, I may have been here two months, but the villagers seem to like their sake a little too much, ninja included."

The Hokage clenched his fists in anger then relaxed after taking a deep breath.

"Mifune, my master, told me that I would meet a boy who lost his way before coming here Hokage-dono, he told me that the fate of the Elemental Nations and Iron Country would rest in his hands alone." Fukui said as he leaned against the back wall.

"_Almost like Jiraiya's prophecy from the Toads."_ Hiruzen thought then looked the samurai in the eyes. "If I agree to this, will you teach Naruto your style?"

Harumasa shook his head then shrugged. "That is not my choice to make, it is Naruto's. As to your other question, my style is based on Iaido; the art of sword drawing."

Hiruzen tensed as Fukui suddenly got in a stance. A flash of silver could be seen, but the Kage did not flinch. He calmly caught the tip of the blade with his right index and pointer fingers; earth chakra added so that he wouldn't get cut. Fukui couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh, wiping tears from his eyes once the laughter ceased.

"Just what I expected from the God of Shinobi! A man to survive not only the Warring Clan era, but three wars as well." Hiruzen let go of the blade, it being sheathed not long after. "Glad to see you haven't lost your touch after sitting at that desk for so long."

The Hokage couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "What good a Kage would I be if my skills stagnated, but onto other matters. What style was that, never in all my years have I saw such a thing?"

The samurai returned the smile. "Musō Jikiden Eishin-ryū, the style in which Naruto will learn among other things if he accepts the path of the warrior."

Although Hiruzen wanted to learn more about said sword style, he knew the importance of keeping secrets. He didn't press any further.

"Shall we see how my surrogate grandson is doing?"

Fukui nodded and both walked out of the office and to the front of the store to see Naruto garbed in samurai armor and a katana in his right hand. The two elderly gentleman watched as Naruto swung the sword in different directions, an act which made both smile. After a minute, Fukui cleared his throat and internally chuckled.

"Well Naruto, it seems like you have chosen your path."

"AHHH!"

Naruto jumped in the air as he didn't expect them to return yet; he quickly sheathed the katana and placed it back on the shelf while taking off the armor. Hiruzen's smile grew as he saw the happy look on Naruto's face.

"_It seems that Naruto found his path again…Minato, Kushina, you would be proud."_

"Sorry samurai-san, I was just curious is all." Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

The Samurai waved his hands in the air. "Not to worry Naruto, I see you are eager to follow Bushido then?"

It was hesitant but Naruto nodded in acceptance. "Hai but some of it was confusing."

"All in due time, child. I will teach you the path of the warrior among other things. First thing's first, that orange monstrosity has to go and you will be wearing what I am."

"But I like orange!" The outburst earned a bop on the head which made Naruto glare at the Samurai. "OW! Why'd you hit me?!"

A stoic look was on Fukui's face as he looked at Naruto "One, you lack discipline, and two, you were distracted by thinking about me burning that hideous outfit."

Naruto stared at the man in awe as the samurai somehow read his mind. This earned another bop on the head which made Hiruzen chuckle.

"You were distracted on how I read your mind, this is something we will work on. Expect nothing, be prepared for anything. Your training will start tomorrow at five in the morning, I expect you to be here on time."

"Hai." Naruto said then turned to the Hokage. "Ji-Ji can we get ramen?"

"No!" Fukui interjected sternly "You need to eat more vegetables and get a balanced meal; ramen on special occasions only."

Naruto pouted, "But the villagers only sell me rotten or overpriced food."

The Sandaime's eyes suddenly gleamed with anger, "Naruto, we are going shopping, I think it's time they know who the boss is around here. Haramusu-dono, thank you for helping Naruto and I."

"My pleasure Hokage-dono."

Once the two left Fukui smiled, "I must inform Mifune-dono that I have found my student, in time maybe he can teach my student as well."

* * *

**Iron Country – Evening, Mifune's Office**

The sun had recently set in Iron Country.

Mifune was doing his last tasks for the day when a messenger came in, bowed low, and handed his leader the message. After the elder samurai took it, the messenger stood up and left without saying a word. With a curious look, the leader of Iron Country turned over the envelope and smiled at seeing Fukui's name on the front.

"Hmm, now what do you have here my student. Have you found the one that which the prophecy foretold?"

Mifune flipped the envelope back, opened it, then pulled out the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mifune-sama or Master, _

_I have found the one which the prophecy has foretold but I fear for the boy's sanity; Konoha has hurt him deeply but fear not, the darkness that lies within will be tamed. He is a boy with a fox that which tramples in the leaves, a son of a Hokage and a mother from the Whirlpool, from this boy we shall believe. _

_Sincerely, _

_Fukui Harumasa_

Mifune closed the letter and placed it back inside with a smile as the riddle at the end was easy to solve. The samurai leader was not surprised that the boy's sanity teetered on the brink, after all, a jinchuriki that is known by the populace is bound to breed hate; humans tend to fear what they don't understand. Although this was a blessing, Mifune knew that the boy needed to be trained, and it would be a while until he was ready to step foot in this land.

The old leader rubbed his temples with a groan. "_But will my student and I's training be enough to stop the civil unrest which grows from the snow covered mountains of my home?_"

A smile soon graced Mifune's lips as he thought of a saying.

Good things come to those who wait.

* * *

**Following Morning, Harumasa's Emporium**

The bell jingled in the store followed by the sound of a door closing; Naruto arrived just as told. What confused him was that nobody seemed to be in the store.

"Samurai-san, are you here?" He shouted with Fukui appearing from the back of the store not long after.

"Ah, Naruto I see you have arrived on time; you are quite the responsible person." Fukui went into the back then returned shortly after, and handed Naruto his outfit. "Put that on, you will burn that orange suit you wear afterward."

Naruto hesitated and got slapped on the back of the head, "Remember what I said yesterday child, expect nothing, prepare for anything."

"How do I prepare if I see nothing is happening?"

"A wise question young student, but that is what the lesson will be for today; situational awareness. Now go on, change up then meet me in the back."

"Hai samurai-san."

"Master, my young student, for now on I will be called as such." The samurai said sternly.

Naruto nodded, "Hai Master Harumasa."

It took Naruto five minutes to change as he never used a kimono before but once he got it on he felt comfortable, it was really soft and lightweight. His outfit was like that of his master; a simple white kimono, black pants, and geta sandals. As he arrived to the back of the store with his old clothes, Naruto saw Fukui standing by a wood burning stove which was for heating in the winter. The latter motioned to the stove, the stern look still on his face.

"Put your old clothes in here Naruto and set them alight; the burning of your old clothing signifies that that part of you is now gone. What you wear now is the beginning to your new path, that of the warrior."

Naruto took one last look at his clothes before doing as told. He stared at the match he was handed and, with a sigh, he struck the match on the side of the stove and threw it onto his clothing. As Naruto watched his old clothes burn, he could only think on what the samurai said to him yesterday.

"_I am but an empty glass, one that is waiting to be filled."_

After a few minutes, Fukui motioned for Naruto to follow him to the front of the store. Once there, he took a three foot bokken off the wall; perfect for Naruto's three foot six frame. Next, the Harumasa took a black silk belt he got from behind the counter then proceeded to put both on his student. The bokken slid between the belt and the kimono in a secure fashion on the right side.

The act made Naruto look into the elderly man's eyes with a raised eyebrow, one which Fukui caught.

"You will not pick up a sword for a few years yet, that bokken is so you can get used to the weight. For now, you will use that until you get your real swords." Fukui patted Naruto on the shoulders, and motioned him towards the door. "Now come, we are going to wander the village; pay close attention to everything around you."

"Hai Master."

* * *

**Council Chambers **

The clan heads, Shibi Aburame, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Fugaku Uchiha, and Choza Akimichi, the advisors Koharu and Homura as well as Danzo, were all waiting for the Hokage to arrive. None knew what this meeting was about and wondered why it was so early in the morning. They didn't have to wait long as the council doors opened which showed Hiruzen in his Hokage attire, and a stern expression on his face.

The God of Shinobi was back.

"Advisors, Danzo, Clan heads, I have called this meeting to inform you that we have failed one of our greatest legacies and we have nothing to blame but this village and myself."

Hiruzen took a deep breath to compose himself and was impressed that everyone was silent still.

"Naruto Uzumaki started the academy a week ago but decided on another path as he came to me with a book yesterday, a book about the Samurai. The eyes I looked into yesterday made me see what Naruto truly was. A child, an innocent child who had a burden thrust upon himself without his say, on the brink of collapse; on the brink to do away with this village."

Danzo interjected which showed his distaste, "Samurai…bah! This is a ninja village and samurai have no place here. I say you hand Naruto over to me so that I can train him."

Hiruzen slammed his fists on the table, "Danzo, how many times do I have to repeat myself…NO! And don't think for a second that I don't know about your still existing Root program. Try anything to Naruto and his master, whom is a retired Samurai from Iron Country I might add, and your punishment will not be lenient."

The clan heads and advisors smirked at Danzo's shocked face.

"Hokage-sama, if I might interject, who is Naruto's master now?" Shibi questioned.

"Fukui Harumasa, he was taught by Mifune so I assure you Naruto is in good hands."

Hiashi's eyes widened, "Are you sure that name is correct Hokage-sama?"

"I assure you it is Hiashi-san, why do you ask?"

"When the Hyuga was being formed, samurai still roamed the land and the Harumasa clan had an alliance with us after we had countless battles with them. Years passed and the samurai seemed to disappear along with our alliance. I must meet this man."

The council chamber went silent as that was a response nobody expected. After a good five minutes of silence, Homura cleared his throat.

"As interesting as this is, I sense you had other business Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded and said, "Yes, if you recall earlier how I said we failed one of our greatest legacies…that has to do with Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiruzen pulled out a manila folder from his robes and slammed it on the large desk, he opened it and pulled out a birth certificate, blood test, and marriage certificate; these three documents were passed around.

"Those are proof to the fact that Naruto is the son of our Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. I will inform Naruto of everything as he has suffered at the hands of this village for far too long, after that the whole village will know of the sins they have committed."

Nobody denied the truth that was staring them in the face yet Danzo had his concerns.

"And what of Iwa and Kumo?"

"That, my old friend…" Hiruzen said with a smirk, "…is where your Root will be handy. I want every list of shinobi under your control and their skill set. In fact, I will have Jiraiya and Tsunade return so that any seals you placed can be removed, and that they are checked to see if they are fit for duty. Deny my request and it will be your head Danzo!"

The War Hawk sighed knowing he couldn't do anything, but the Hokage had one more stipulation.

"Oh and Danzo, all your files that we collect from your base will be gone over…any sign of treasonous activity and you will be executed publicly. As of now, Root is now under my command."

The Hokage smiled at the pissed expression on his old rival's face, even more so when the clan heads and advisers started to snicker.

Danzo clenched his fists and let out a strained, "Hai Hokage-sama."

"That is all I wanted to say, we are dismissed. Hiashi, Harumasa-dono should be training Naruto but I will inform him that you want to meet."

Hiashi bowed in thanks then both left the chamber with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Master, this is boring, I do as you say but nothing seems out of the ordinary." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms which earned a whack on the head.

Fukui sighed and said, "Patience young student, this is something that will take time to hone in. For instance, there are two ANBU who have been following us. One is hiding behind the dumpster behind me and the other is on the roof overlooking me."

"_How did he see us, we used a camouflage jutsu?!"_

Naruto was absolutely confused. "I don't sense anyone?"

Fukui chuckled then took a calming breath, "Close your eyes Naruto and extend your senses, ignore everything else around you as you do so."

Naruto did as told and attempted to drown out the sounds around him, it took ten minutes but Naruto finally managed to do so. After another five minutes of focusing, he snapped open his eyes with a gasp.

"I saw a hazy mist around the ANBU, what was that?"

The Samurai was impressed, "_He accessed his Ki already, and at such a young age. Perhaps there is more to this boy then I once thought."_

"That is the life force of every being on this planet, or what is known as Ki or chi; for you to have accessed it at your age is truly astonishing."

Naruto clutched his head "Argh, so confused!"

"You're only six, my student, so you have every right, but that is the next part of your homework. After today's lesson you are to go to the library and read up on the Elemental Nations; the Kage, the villages, terrain, everything."

"Expect nothing, be prepared for anything?" Naruto questioned.

Naruto's master smiled and patted his student on the head. "Very good Naruto, now let us continue our lesson, but outside the village walls. You are welcome to come ANBU-sans, I assure you I won't bite."

"_The Hokage needs to be informed of this."_

"They left master; I heard the wind that was picked up."

Fukui blinked in slight shock, "_Increased senses thanks to the Kyuubi, just another thing I will be working on. You might be a better samurai then I once you graduate, my student."_

Nothing else was said between the two as they walked to a training ground which had a waterfall and many trees around. The sound of birds chirping and animals scampering about was plentiful. Before Naruto could question what they were going to do, he was handed a blindfold.

"I will be honing all of your senses. First I will take away your sight, then your smell, your hearing, and lastly touch." The Samurai informed.

"Are you sure this is necessary master?" Naruto's head rocked backward as he was hit with a stone that Fukui found on the ground. "What was that for you old coot!"

"Never question your master. A samurai's training encompasses all paths of Bushido. You took up this path and to leave it would mean I would have to kill you after you slit your own stomach."

Naruto looked into the serious gaze of his master and gulped, "Y-you're joking…right?"

Fukui's eyes narrowed, his voice grew cold. "No, a Samurai never lies; if a Samurai says that they will do something, they will as Bushido demands it." It was then his tone warmed. "But you are only six, so in time, you will understand. Enough chatter, put on the blindfold."

Naruto didn't hesitate but once it was on, he was immediately hit with multiple stones which made him scream in pain.

"A blind samurai can still fight, listen for the sounds of the incoming projectile and dodge." Fukui instructed.

Naruto attempted to dodge but got hit again. Having enough of getting pelted, Naruto decided to calm his emotions and drown out everything around him. Seeing Naruto's shoulders relax made Fukui internally smile.

"_That's it my student, relax and let your other senses guide you."_

Fukui threw a baseball sized stone toward Naruto's face at a tremendous speed as he knew that Naruto would be able to catch it. For Naruto, it was quiet and his mind was blank, that is until a whooshing sound entered his ears. Letting instincts guide him, Naruto outstretched his right hand and caught the stone effortlessly.

"YATA I DID IT!"

Naruto's happy dance didn't last long as another stone, this one the size of a pebble, hit Naruto squarely in the forehead which brought him back to reality.

"You were distracted by your joy in accomplishing your task. We will continue to do this until lunch time; between breaks you will be doing push-ups, sit-ups, crunches and squats. Get in position."

Naruto nodded though he rubbed his head where the stone hit. "Hai Master."

* * *

**Hokage Office**

"Inu, Hawk, I see you have returned from your protection assignment though you are hours early, care to tell why?" The Hokage said, his eyes narrowed at the two ANBU in front of him.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but Harumasa-san and Naruto managed to detect us." Hawk said with Inu adding to his statement.

"Harumasa said that Naruto accessed something called Ki or chi, is that even possible sir?"

Hiruzen lit his clay pipe and puffed a few times which made the smell of tobacco permeate the air.

"I am unsure about chi but I find it hard to believe that a six year old could detect you, the samurai yes, but Naruto? Are you sure you aren't slipping on your duties Inu, Hawk?"

"No Hokage-sama!" Both quickly stated which prompted the Hokage to stand from his chair and head towards the door.

"Good, I will have to look into Naruto's training myself then; guard the office while I'm gone."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

The ANBU bowed as Hiruzen left in a black puff of smoke.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was now doing his second set of twenty crunches, sit-ups, and push-ups. As he was doing the push-ups, Harumasa would stand on Naruto's back for added weight. This of course made Naruto lash out at his master which earned a one way trip to the ground via a stomp from Harumasa. After a few beat downs, Naruto just went along with his exercises until he was finished. Once done, Naruto stood from his crunches and brushed the dirt of his kimono as well as the sweat from his brow, the blindfold was still on.

Suddenly, Harumasa sensed something and decided to test his student.

"Tell me Naruto, can you sense anything wrong about the training ground we are in?"

Naruto pushed his senses out in the hopes of finding something, but no such luck. "Not really master, I only heard some birds chirping in a couple trees to my right."

Seeing the defeated look on Naruto's face, Fukui reassured him. "A good attempt, but like I said before. It will take time to master all that the samurai have to offer." After a pause, the elder samurai turned to a nearby tree. "You can come out Hokage-sama, I sense you wish to talk to my student?"

Naruto turned to the tree and took off his blindfold to see the Sandaime walk towards them.

"Indeed I do, but there are too many eyes and ears about the woods."

Fukui nodded and turned towards his student. "Then our lesson is done for the day. Naruto, come to my store after you're done to pick up more of your new outfit and burn the old one's at your home. Also, remember your homework."

Naruto bowed, "Hai, thank you Master."

"Before we part. Harumasa-dono, Hiashi Hyuga would like to talk to you about an ancient treaty they had with your clan."

The samurai's eyes lit up as he remembered the contract quite well."Ah yes, I haven't seen a Hyuga in quite some time. Sadly, I'm the last remaining member of my clan; maybe my student could pass on my legacy once I am gone."

"Really!" A slap is heard in the training ground, "Will you stop that old man I got enough bruises today!"

"Emotions can distract you from the fight and possible dangers around you. Mediation will be your next lesson, same time tomorrow. By your leave Hokage-sama." Fukui bowed.

Hiruzen returned the bow then lead Naruto to the Hokage Tower while Harumasa went to the Hyuga compound to see what Hiashi wanted.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

As Naruto and Hiruzen arrived, the Hokage dismissed Inu, Hawk, and the hidden ANBU then set up security seals so that nobody else would listen in. Naruto took a seat on the couch while Hiruzen sat in his chair.

"So Ji-Ji, what did you need to talk about?"

As Hiruzen leaned back in his chair, he began in a sad tone. "When I saw those cold eyes of yours yesterday, and heard what the villagers were saying about you, I woke up. No longer would I be considered soft and I have taken steps to ensure Konoha harms you no longer."

Naruto scratched his head in slight confusion, "Not that I'm happy about that, but why tell me this?"

"You always wanted to know about your parents and why the village hated you, well that day is today. The village will find out about your heritage after lunch."

Naruto sat silently as he watched Hiruzen get up and take off the picture of the Yondaime which was on the wall with the other past Hokage; underneath this was a safe. After it was unlocked, Hiruzen grabbed two scrolls and handed them to Naruto once everything was back in place. One of the scrolls had a spiral on it while the other had the Kanji for Namikaze on it. When Naruto read the Kanji, he gasped in shock.

"N-no, that can't be, if the Yondaime was my father then that means the Kyuubi is…"

Hiruzen nodded sadly as he sat beside Naruto. "Yes, the Kyuubi is sealed within you and is the reason why the villagers hate you. They see you as the demon, not the scroll that holds it back."

"What is this spiral symbol?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the scroll intently.

"That is the Uzumaki clan symbol which was sadly destroyed in the second war. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, came from Uzu before that. Please understand that your parents loved you very much and regretted using you as the container for the Kyuubi…I'm sorry for keeping this from you."

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged his grandfatherly figure, "Thank you Ji-Ji and I forgive you but how will the village take it?"

Hiruzen shrugged, "We will see later today, but first how about getting a new home."

"I have to pick up my clothing from my master Ji-Ji, and then we will go to my parents' home."

"I have a better idea as Harumasa-san is likely still talking to Hiashi, how about some ramen?"

"YES!" Doing this made Naruto clasp his hands over his mouth. "I guess master is right about my emotions."

Hiruzen ruffled Naruto's hair, "I look forward to seeing you in full samurai gear one of these days Naruto. Even though you aren't a ninja, I believe your parents would still be proud."

"Maybe, but ramen Ji-Ji…let's go!"

Hiruzen chuckled as Naruto grasped his hand and drug him out of the office.

"_Oh Minato, Kushina, if only you could see your son now."_

* * *

**Hyuga District**

Fukui Harumasa walked up to the gate guards at the Hyuga District, introduced himself with a bow, and was quickly escorted into Hiashi's personal office. Once the door was closed, Hiashi and Harumasa bowed to each other.

"Tea Harumasa-sama?" Hiashi asked as he motioned to the tea set on one of the tables beside his desk.

"That would be lovely, thank you Hiashi-sama."

Once the Clan Head poured the Samurai's tea and handed him the cup and saucer, the two sat down and started their chat.

Hiashi cleared his throat and began in a regal tone, "Harumasa-sama, it is an honor to meet you and it is my hope that we can perhaps rebuild the alliance we once had with your ancestors."

"Fukui is fine Hiashi-sama, no need for honorifics between two allies." The Samurai sipped his tea and smiled as he swallowed the hot liquid, "Ah, a hint of jasmine. The tea is lovely, thank you."

Hiashi let out a small smile, "Your welcome but perhaps we can get to the matter at hand."

"Oh, heh, it seems this old body of mine tends to wander on about the past." Harumasa cleared his throat, "Enough delay, you wish to restart our alliance, one that we had many years ago correct."

Hiashi nodded, both sipping their tea at the same time,"As much as I would love to Hiashi-sama, I simply cannot in good fortune continue said alliance as I am the last of my clan."

The Hyuga clan head sighed then his eyes widened at what he learned in the meeting today, "Perhaps your student can take up your name and continue your lineage Fukui."

Said man held up a hand to signify 'hold it,' "Although your ambitions are in good faith, that is not for me to decide Hiashi-sama, it is Naruto's. Whether he keeps his lineage intact is up to him, but as time goes on and he wanders the path of the warrior, as he delves deeper into that which is the meaning of life, only then will my student be able to make the right choice."

Hiashi paused at the cryptic answer but eventually shrugged and set the tea cup and saucer on the nearby desk. "A shame, but good things come to those who wait. Perhaps we can chat about old times?"

Fukui smiled, "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

**Edited:** 5/7/15

Big thanks to BushidoTheEnlightenedPath for giving me the correct version of Bushido.


	2. Arc One: Ch 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

**Arc One: A Warrior's Path**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting on the brown leather couch at his new home. He glanced at the photo in his hands, a picture of his parents, with a sad expression. Yes, Naruto finally was able to live in his parents' home. It wasn't extravagant by any means, but it did get the job done. Two bathrooms, a kitchen, family room, library, a training dojo in the basement and two bedrooms. One of which was painted a bright orange; a crib was in one corner with a chest nearby filled with stuffed animals and toys. It was this that led to Naruto starting at his parent's photo.

Kushina and Minato were holding her pregnant stomach, both with massive grins on their faces.

Naruto sniffled, wiped away a stray tear, got up and placed the photo back on the wall before going to the master bedroom. As he started towards the room, he couldn't help but feel happy yet angry at the village's reaction to his heritage.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto and Hiruzen just got done at Harumasa's Emporium and as they left, the old samurai reminded Naruto of his homework and his lesson for tomorrow. Naruto thanked him and left the store, but instead of going to his apartment the Sandaime led Naruto to the Hokage Tower. It was here the Uzumaki knew it was time to see how the village would react. A reassuring hand was placed on his shoulder which made Naruto look up to see Hiruzen's smiling face. Although it eased what emotions flew around inside, the nervousness was still there.

"I know you must be nervous Naruto, but you must stay strong to show these villagers what you truly are; a samurai in training and the next heir to the Uzumaki clan." The Sandaime said.

Naruto sighed and simply nodded. With a twitch of a finger, an ANBU was called to gather the villagers and five minutes later, the same one came back to tell that they were ready. With a deep breath, Naruto took a step out on the balcony, the Hokage to his right, and looked down on those that gave him what he dubbed 'The Stink Eye.' He also saw those that refused to sell him food, clothing, and needed equipment to further his shinobi career; not that it mattered now. It was then the whispers began.

"What is that thing doing with the Hokage?"

"Has the Hokage finally saw fit to end that vile creature?"

"What is that thing wearing…it doesn't deserve those clothes after what it did."

These whispers didn't go unnoticed by Hiruzen, but what about Naruto?

With a glance at his surrogate grandson, the Sandaime was surprised to see Naruto in a calm state, though he noted his clenched fists which made him sigh internally with sadness.

"_He's trying so hard to remember Harumasa's teachings as well as what he read in that Samurai book…."_

After breaking from his thoughts, the Hokage turned his attention to the villagers below and held up a hand which quieted the crowd.

It was then Naruto's heritage was revealed; the fallout of such information varied. Many villagers denied it outright, some wanted to commit seppuku for their sins, others were glad they treated the boy with respect, and there were the select few that were neutral on the subject. Hiruzen motioned for Naruto to say something, but instead he gave the crowd a cold stare and pointed to himself before he motioned to the crowd again.

The message was clear; this is the real me, and the consequences of your actions. One villager picked up a stone, something which the Hokage caught and signed for his ANBU to stand down. Hiruzen was curious to see what Naruto would say.

Sure enough, the stone was chucked directly at Naruto's head who expertly caught it. Naruto took the rock and bounced it between his hands as he thought of what to say. On one hand, he could retaliate, but what would Harumasa say. On the other, he could simply let the villager be to see how everyone would react. The decision didn't take long, all the while he stared at the person who threw the stone.

"I would chuck this back at you, but as a samurai in training I must follow Bushido. Like my Master told me the day I met him, you are all people who lost their way and are empty cups waiting to be filled."

Naruto dropped the rock, swiftly turned around, and headed back indoors, the Hokage followed soon after. For the villagers, most were now in a state of confusion as they had no idea how to make it up to the Uzumaki heir.

* * *

**Flashback End**

Naruto chuckled silently as he remembered the multiple people that were following him and the Sandaime to his parent's home with some trying to give him gifts and flowers. Naruto never accepted these offerings and politely told them that their actions from now on would determine if he would forgive them or not. Little did Naruto know was that Fukui was watching the whole ordeal. An act which brought a happy tear to the elder man's eye. As Naruto climbed into bed and closed his eyes, he could only think about his training from now on and the path he chose.

* * *

**Root Base**

Danzo sat at his desk and looked at the files in front of him as he contemplated his choices; either destroy the files or acquiesce Hiruzen's request. However, in doing this the War Hawk thought about how it was possible for his Root to be found out. Only one thing came to mind.

A mole.

"_But how… I checked and triple checked everything I've done?" _

Danzo grunted angrily and shoved the papers off his desk. As they fluttered to the floor, something caught his eye and he quickly snatched it before it hit the ground. What he saw made him crumple the paper up in disgust.

"DAMN YOU HIRUZEN!"

On the now crumpled paper was a seal and, from what Danzo could tell, it was for recording purposes. His choice was made, he knew he couldn't hide. A slam on the floor with his cane made one of his trusted agent's, Sai, come in and kneel.

"You called Danzo-sama?" The agent emotionlessly said.

Danzo gathered the needed files, sealed them in a scroll and placed it on his desk.

"Take these to Hiruzen and tell him that I will cooperate fully."

Sai nodded, grabbed the files and did as told. Danzo sighed heavily and rubbed his temples at how everything crashed down around him. It was then a possibility came to mind which put a massive grin on his face. Oh yes, the war hawk may have been cornered but he was far from done.

"You poor deluded fool Hiruzen, I may cooperate fully but will you see the storm I am about to create? The great tree cannot survive without its roots."

Danzo chuckled then tapped his cane on the ground which made more agents come in.

"Initiate Operation Fox Hunt."

"At once Danzo-sama." The emotionless drones said, and went off to do their task; all the while Danzo had an evil smile on his face.

"Yes, the great tree cannot live without its roots…I will make sure of it."

* * *

**Sarutobi Estate**

Hiruzen was enjoying his green tea as he sat on the couch in his family room. A smile was adorned on his face as he glanced at the piece of paper next to him; a seal was on it. In fact, it was the same one in Danzo's office. Although the seal at the base was now destroyed, it didn't matter to Hiruzen as his spy would fill in the rest. It wasn't long until there was a knock at the front door.

"Come in!"

The door opened with Sai entering shortly after with a scroll in his hands. Once in front of the Hokage, he bowed in respect though his voice did not stay emotionless. It actually turned into a normal, calm tone.

"Danzo is displeased, and I fear for my safety Hokage-sama. Perhaps I can be placed in your care?"

Hiruzen took the scroll and told Sai to rise where he patted the boy on the shoulders then told him to sit.

"You may." Sai took a seat with a true smile as the Sandaime motioned to the tea kettle on the table in front of him. "Would you care for some tea as we chat about your former master?"

"Please…and thank you, Hokage-sama, for giving me a second chance after my failed mission in the Land of Iron."

"Anytime Sai."

As he handed the boy the tea, he asked a question that he's been wanting to ask for the past year.

"I know the mission happened when you were only seven years old but can you tell me just what went on that day?"

Sai sighed and sipped his tea and grimaced at the bad memories. "This might take a while Hokage-sama."

"No worries, I have all night." Hiruzen said with a smile, and with that Sai began his tale.

* * *

**Following Morning**

Naruto was at the training field with his blindfold back on and, like before, he dodged the stones that were thrown at him. Although far from mastering the technique, Harumasa was pleased with his student's progress. An hour later, Fukui told Naruto to rest which prompted Naruto to take off his blindfold and to sit in the shade under a nearby tree.

"You have done a wonderful job thus far, my student, but now comes a great test; patience. Fukui instructed, his right pointer finger in the air. "Remember, a moment of patience can prevent a great disaster and a moment of impatience can ruin a whole life."

Naruto scratched his head in thought which made his master shake his head in mirth.

"You may not understand my wise words this day, child, but when the day comes when I cannot be by your side, my teachings will make all the sense in the world."

Naruto nodded with a smile and watched as Harumasa got in the Seiza position. Once in the same position, Naruto listened to his master's instructions.

"Now that you are in position, I want you to get in a meditative position like so."

Fukui placed his hands together, one hand over-top of each other with the thumbs touching one another, and placed them on his lap. It took Naruto a couple tries but he managed to get it.

"Now, close your eyes, take deep breaths, and empty your mind of all things while ignoring the sounds around you."

Naruto did as told while his master watched on, wondering how long his student would sit still. The silence did not last as a couple minutes later, the complaining started.

"Master, this is boring; what is this supposed to do anyway…other than bore me to -" Naruto's head rocked back as a rock hit him in the forehead. "OW!"

Upon opening his eyes, Naruto flinched at the stern look Fukui was sending his way.

"Remember what I said about patience?" Naruto nodded but the samurai knew otherwise. "You may nod yes but your thoughts say otherwise. Patience is the key to knowing thyself my student, it will teach you to think clearly much like you did when your heritage was revealed."

Naruto stuttered in shock, "Y-you saw that!"

Fukui nodded and smiled, "Hai, and I couldn't be more proud. I saw your struggle. You wanted to enact your revenge but Bushido does not list revenge as one of its principles does it?"

"No, Master Harumasa." Naruto said quietly with his head down.

The old Samurai saw the gears turn in his students head, "And do you know why that is, why revenge is frowned upon?"

Naruto's head suddenly shot up as he remembered Harumasa's early sage like saying, "Revenge isn't patient and will ruin lives."

The samurai clapped his hands and had the biggest grin on his face. "Very good my student, very good! Now that you understand, get back to meditating."

With a smile, Naruto did as told though Harumasa knew it would be a while before Naruto mastered his inner self and defeated the darkness within. As the retired samurai watched his student, he felt a presence disappear from the area which was watching from the start.

"_So, someone is after my student…hmm, I will play their game for now. After all, patience is a virtue."_

* * *

**Hokage Office**

It was a long night for the Sandaime Hokage as he was told what that mission to Iron Country entailed. In short, Danzo wanted to oust Mifune and sent Sai on a suicide mission. Luckily for Sai, the snowy and cold climate of Iron Country got to him before he could strike. Ironically enough, it was Mifune who found Sai passed out near the main village and covered in snow. Once hegot Sai back to health, Mifune asked where he was from. Thanks to Sai's near death state, the seal on his tongue vanished which helped when Sai revealed everything to the leader of the samurai. One letter to Hiruzen later and Sai was pardoned of all crimes then sent back home; discreetly of course. It was then Sai's view on life changed; he vowed to end Danzo's evil ways.

Currently, Hiruzen was going over the multiple files Danzo had given him. As he looked, he came to the realization that his old rival professionally hid his tracks. Almost all the files given were useless minus a few which begged further study, but none had shown Danzo to be guilty of treasonous activities. It grated on the Sandaime's nerves as he knew that the old war hawk had to be planning something. Before he could continue, a knock on his door interrupted him from his thoughts. However, as Hiruzen stood, a knock on the window was heard as well.

His students had arrived.

After opening the window to let Jiraiya in, Hiruzen opened the door to allow Tsunade, Shizune and her pig Tonton to enter. Both Sennin were happy to see their Sensei was in good health.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune…and Toton." Hiruzen started with a smile. "Thank you for coming, but before we get to any discussion…ANBU would you please fetch Naruto Uzumaki and Harumasa-dono."

A shunshin was heard to signify the ANBU left, and not even two minutes later, the two the Hokage mentioned were in front of them.

"Hey Ji-ji!"

Fukui smacked the back of Naruto's head and began to scold him.

"Manners and proper etiquette is yet another lesson you have to learn." Naruto scowled as his master turned and bowed to the two Sennin. "Ah, Jiraiya, Tsunade, an honor to meet you. My name is Fukui Harumasa, retired samurai from Iron Country. The little shrimp you see beside me is my student, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto went to speak out but got slapped upside the head again which made Jiraiya and Tsunade chuckle. Naruto, not being happy about being the center of attention, crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath about how it wasn't funny. The laughing soon stopped as Jiraiya realized what path Naruto took.

"Sensei, I thought Naruto was in the academy to become a ninja not a samurai?!

Hiruzen pulled out his pipe, lit it, and puffed a few times which let the smell of tobacco permeate the office.

"This village and I failed, Jiraiya. Not only did the hate get to the boy, but I have become lax in my elder years; something which I am starting to rectify." Although Tsunade wanted to speak, Hiruzen put up a hand which halted what she was about to say. "Though I could partly blame you, the godparents which were supposed to look after him, I won't do such an act since I failed to enforce that part of Minato's will. And before you ask, yes he knows of his heritage as does this village."

Curiously, Jiraiya and Tsunade looked over to Naruto and flinched at the cold look in his eyes.

Eyes which flashed red as he clenched his fists, "I had godparents all this time!"

"_So, his darkness has awakened…perhaps it's time I step up his teaching so that he is prepared in the future."_ Fukui thought.

Shizune, who held Tonton, looked at Tsunade in shock as she was never told about this.

"Tsunade," She asked with a shaky breath. "Why did you abandon Minato and Kushina's child?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto and couldn't help but become saddened at the thought she could've given Naruto a better life.

"I was distraught, OK! First I lose Dan and Nawaki then two figures I looked up to." The painful memories made the Slug Sage tear up. "I just couldn't bear it anymore and left though it seems I got caught up in my depression and failed to realize that both Minato and Kushina's souls rested within their child." Tears were now flowing out as she went to Naruto and bent to his level. "Can you ever forgive me, Naruto?"

Inside, Naruto was torn. The amount of emotions which flowed out of his godmother showed that she still cared and wanted to make amends, but at the same time Naruto's anger conflicted and denied this outright. Luckily, Harumasa diffused the situation before it could get any worse.

"Give Naruto some time Tsunade, he is still having an inner conflict with himself after yesterday's events. The same goes for you Jiraiya." Fukui looked at his student and patted him on the shoulder. "Go on and meditate back at our training ground, I will be there shortly."

Naruto bowed and headed to the door, but before he left he gave one last glance at his godparents. Shaking his head with sadness, Naruto opened the door and silently closed it behind him. He didn't even care to hear Jiraiya try to console a distraught Tsunade.

Eyes closed and puffing on his pipe to concentrate on the task at hand, Hiruzen began to think about what could be done to start making Konoha strong again. A couple minutes passed before the God of Shinobi opened his eyes and looked at Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton.

"You will now run the medical program as the way it is run now leaves much to be desired." He then looked at Jiraiya. "You will base your spy network here in Konoha from now on. Both of you will stay in the village unless important missions come about. Do I make myself clear?"

The Sannin nodded, their heads filled with ways of trying to get Naruto to forgive them. Although neither spoke, Hiruzen understood the simple gesture and dismissed them; however, Fukui decided to give some parting words.

"Tell me and I'll forget; show me and I may remember; involve me and I'll understand. Think about my words Jiraya, Tsunade…good day."

Harumasa bowed to the Sennin and the Hokage before going back to Naruto's lesson for the day.

Speaking of which, as Naruto walked to the training ground, a voice in the back of his head spoke up.

"**Take ahold of your anger, use it, destroy those around you…LET ME FREE!"**

Naruto shook his head and looked around as he thought he heard someone. In seeing that nobody else heard a thing, Naruto shrugged and kept on walking towards his destination. All the while, a beast with nine tails grinned evilly in his cage as did a black silhouette who was in one of the dark recesses of Naruto's mind. The shadow figure's eyes glowed red and then it began to chuckle evilly knowing that he was finally awake.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Almost a full year has passed since Naruto started his samurai training. His training with his senses, which took two months per exercise, was complete. After successfully meditating while dodging stones, Naruto was given earplugs and told to use those with the blindfold. Although it was difficult as he couldn't rely on sound, Naruto soon learned to use his sense of touch with some Ki sensing in order to dodge the stones. The process continued as nose plugs were added and, instead of dodging rocks, he had to successfully capture an animal. In this case it was Tora, the Daimyo's wife cat. As much as Naruto hated that cat, he enjoyed the money he got from doing so. This money, however, he did not keep as he already had plenty thanks to his parents. It was donated to the orphanage and for repairs to the Red Light District in Konoha. From this, the villagers began to see Naruto for who he truly was which made both Naruto and Fukui proud.

The final part of the senses training was the most difficult as Naruto had to meditate and nullify any feelings whilst dodging stones. Naruto quickly recognized that this leg of the training was to build endurance and the pain threshold for when the time came for his first samurai fight. As this part of the training came to a close, Naruto was introduced to Aikido, the samurai style of Taijutsu.

It was then he realized how brutal his master could be.

By the end of each training session, Naruto was admitted to the hospital for broken bones and internal injuries. Tsunade tried to scold Harumasa about being too harsh, but that quickly backfired as the samurai used sage like advice to tell the Slug Sage why he was doing so.

Aikido was more of a defensive taijutsu which revolved around throws, but it was deadly as once an enemy was down a killing blow could be struck using a katana. Naruto learned both aspects of Aikido; the receiving end and the attacking end. While receiving blows, Naruto was taught to be calm and flexible in the off-balance positions which the attacker put him in. Naruto was also trained to regain his balance and cover any vulnerabilities while on the receiving end. When the time came to switch to where Naruto attacked Fukui, he was taught to use position and timing to keep the receiver off balance and vulnerable. Although Naruto was far from mastering this technique, as evident by the broken bones he had after every spar, it would prepare him when the time came to learn Musō Jikiden Eishin-ryū. With each strike resembling a thrust and/or cut from a katana, Fukui knew that Naruto would quickly start to pick up his Kenjutsu style.

Currently, we find our master and student headed over to the Nara compound for Naruto's next lesson; strategy.

"Master, is a game of Shogi really going to help me? I've been doing what you asked…I know my stuff from the books I read." Naruto questioned with a slight pout.

Fukui shook his head with a smile, "You may read and retain, my student, but until it is put into practice nothing will ever be mastered. You know not of the horrors which comes about when war strikes, how it pains the heart to kill a person dear to you, to kill a fellow samurai which has been by your side for what seemed like an eternity."

Naruto became worried for his master after hearing the sad tone in which he spoke.

"Is that why you are a retired Samurai, master?"

Fukui simply smiled and patted Naruto's head, "It's in the past now but the memories still haunt me to this day."

Naruto decided to not go further after seeing his master's eyes. They were filled with sorrow, pain, and above all, loneliness. Just like the one's he had before taking up the path of the warrior. Fukui looked at Naruto and internally sighed as he saw himself in the boy.

"_You don't know how much you remind me of my younger self, Naruto. I was once a carefree child like you, always questioning the unknown until Mifune guided me onto the right path. Like you, I trained hard, studied hard, and then that fateful day came."_

Harumasa took a deep breath and wondered how Naruto would react when he took his first kill.

"_To kill is to lose your innocence, to kill is only the first step in becoming a true samurai…one that uses death as their advisor. Keep that innocence until you feel ready, my student."_

It didn't take long for Naruto and Fukui to arrive at the compound, but as they arrived they were greeted warmly then escorted to Shikaku's home. After the guard knocked on the door, it opened to reveal a smiling Yoshino Nara, Shikaku's wife.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, Harumasa-san, my husband said we would be expecting you. Please, come in."

Said persons bowed and entered the home but not before taking their sandals off and placing them by the door. As they entered, Yoshino asked if they wanted any tea which both accepted graciously. Naruto looked around the home and smiled then began to wonder if this is how it was like to live with parents. Sensing the distress, Fukui put a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder then motioned to the nearby table. Naruto nodded and followed his master where both sat beside each other in the Seiza position and began to mediate. It was this sight which Shikaku came in on.

"_To think Minato's boy would be so calm…how troublesome. Though I cannot help but feel happy for the kid as he finally is gaining the recognition he deserves."_ The clan head thought proudly then proceed to join the two though he decided against the meditation.

For Yoshino, who just came back with the tea, was shocked at how calm Naruto and his master was. Quickly shaking it off, she set both the cups and saucers on the table in front of them which they thanked her for; meditation not breaking in the slightest. An act which baffled the two Nara's completely.

After a couple minutes, Shikaku cleared his throat which brought the two out of their meditation.

"Harumasa-san, you wished to discuss matters with me?"

Said person took a sip of his tea and smiled, "Yes, I wish for my student to come here after his training every day to learn how to play Shogi with your boy. Not only will this help his strategic skills, but his social skills as well."

As Shikaku looked over at Naruto, who was sipping his tea and staying calm, he couldn't help but wonder where the old Naruto went.

"Troublesome, but I suppose it is for the best." Shikaku stood and motioned for Naruto to follow. "Come Naruto, I will introduce you to my son, Shikamaru."

Naruto looked at Fukui while he set his tea cup down, "May I be excused, Master Harumasa?" Fukui simply nodded. "Thank you Master."

With that, Naruto stood and followed Shikaku while Yoshino looked at the retired Samurai with a quizzical glance.

"How did you get Minato's boy to be so calm? To think, only a year ago he was running around and trying to gain everyone's attention."

The old man smiled and took another sip of his tea. Once the cup was set back in the saucer, Fukui shrugged. "I may be his master but what Naruto has become is of his own volition. Mifune, my master, once said that the art of living does not consist in preserving and clinging to a particular mood of happiness, but in allowing happiness to change its form without being disappointed by the change, for happiness, like a child, must be allowed to grow up."

Yoshino scratched her head as she tried to digest the wise words presented to her, but nothing came up. With a huff, she crossed her arms and headed back to the kitchen to start another pot of tea just in case.

"Stupid samurai and their sage like proverbs." Yoshino muttered which made Fukui shake his head in mirth.

Shikamaru opened his bedroom door after hearing his father's voice on the other side. However, he blinked in surprise at the sight of a calm Naruto. The expression quickly left as Shikaku started to explain what Naruto's master had wanted him to do. Like the typical Nara, Shikamaru chalked the whole thing up as troublesome, but let Naruto in nonetheless. As the bedroom door closed, Shikaku headed back downstairs to give the kids their privacy.

* * *

As Shikamaru was setting up the Shogi board, he decided to engage in some small talk.

"I like watching clouds, what's your hobby?"

Naruto thought about the question and quickly realized one thing. "I don't really have one as I basically train most of the time."

Shikamaru stopped and looked at Naruto, and, in a tired voice, stated, "Samurai are so troublesome, but you should really think about getting a hobby."

Naruto nodded in thanks and decided to file that memory so he could ask Fukui later. After a brief period of awkward silence, Naruto changed topics.

"So," Naruto said as he looked at the Shogi board. "How do you play Shogi? I've read about it in the library but never have I tried to play it."

Shikamaru sighed and began to explain how the game worked. Although it took five minutes, the two soon started to play.

The first three games were quick with Shikamaru winning, but the next two, however, made Shikamaru nervous as he almost lost. Although aggravated at not winning, Naruto remembered his master's lesson on patience and decided against quitting. Game after game, Naruto steadily improved to the point where Shikamaru was taking longer when choosing his moves. Amid small talk between games, Naruto and Shikamaru' friendship started to bloom. One which blossomed after three hours had passed and the last game was played.

"Checkmate." Shikamaru said with a grin.

Naruto looked at the board and began to analyze the game. It was here Naruto realized that he didn't cover his right flank, a move which would kill him in actual battle. With a grin of his own, Naruto extended his hand which the Nara shook.

"Great game, I almost had you that time. Perhaps we can try again tomorrow?"

Shikamaru nodded and started to put the game away. "Sure, besides, it's troublesome to find good opponents in the academy."

Naruto stood and bowed in respect. "Thank you, Shikamaru-san."

As the clan heir stood to put the game back on the bookshelf behind him, he looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Just call me Shika from now on." Shikamaru shrugged. "All my troublesome friends do it."

Naruto understood the meaning, and he couldn't be more elated as Shikamaru was his first true friend.

* * *

**Following Morning**

Like every morning, Naruto arrived at his master's shop and was ready for today's training. As he stepped inside the shop, the bell jingling overhead, he saw Fukui come from the back room with a certain smile on his face. Naruto knew that smile well as it promised pain.

"Good news my student, after the Hokage and I discussed how well you were doing he approved you to start some D-rank missions. Today, you are helping a farmer plant his crops."

Naruto looked at his kimono with a worrisome glance. "Shouldn't I change into something else so my kimono won't get dirty?

Fukui gasped in fake shock. "Ah! You are absolutely correct…how silly of me." Harumasa turned and grabbed samurai armor off the shelf that would fit his student, and placed it on the counter. "You will be working with that on all day, and after your mission we will continue your Aikido training. Now go on…daylight's a wasting!"

"Me and my big mouth." Naruto mumbled which made Fukui chuckle.

Once dressed in his armor, which resembled that of Hashirama's, he and Harumasa set off to do today's task. Once there, the farmer greeted them and was about to hand Naruto tools to work but Fukui stopped the client in his tracks.

"My student needs no tools, he will be doing his task by hand."

The farmer was shocked and looked at the Uzumaki heir in worry, "Are you sure sir, he is but a young child?"

"Ah, but he is a child of hard work and a samurai in training." Fukui looked at Naruto with a smile. "Go on Naruto, do your assigned task."

Naruto sighed and decided not to argue, he headed to the nearby field and began to plow the rows by hand. As the arduous task progressed, Naruto's hands cramped, his fingernails broke off and bled, but not once did he flinch in pain or complain. It was a sight which took the old farmer off guard.

"Shouldn't you be helping your student Harumasa-san?" the farmer asked.

Said person shook his head and motioned to Naruto which signaled to watch and see. Out in the field, Naruto looked at his bloodied hands as he took a small break. The sight of which made him more determined than ever before.

"The work may be hard, but with this blood…I vow that I will never stray from the Warrior's Path. My cup is still empty, I have much more to learn."

"**Your master is deceiving you, he hates you, he will betray you when the time comes…use my power, take your revenge…SET ME FREE!"**

Naruto shook his head and scrunched his brow in confusion, "_What was that voice…never mind that, back to work."_

The shadow figure looked at the beast in front of him and chuckled, "You can try to sway your container's mind…Kyuubi, but the time will come where his mind is shattered enough for us to take over."

Kyuubi snarled and smashed his tails about the cage, "**I am a beast of untold destruction, I have no sense of patience…I will make my container see the errors of his ways!"**

The shadow figure shrugged his shoulders and started back to his place in Naruto's mind.

"And it is because of your impatience that you have been sealed for over 50 years."

The Kyuubi's angered roar is all that could be heard as the figure went back to his domain.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow and stood while arching his back which produced a few cracks making Naruto smile. It took five hours, but the massive field was plowed, planted, and watered. The farmer was impressed with his work and congratulated Naruto on a job well done when he came to greet his master. The client was even more impressed when Naruto told him to keep the money and put it towards those in need or the orphanage. As master and student left for the training ground, Fukui sensed a figure disappear, one that has been following his student for almost a year now.

* * *

**Root Base**

Danzo tapped his cane on the floor in slight impatience as he waited for his agent to give the report on Naruto. As of now, the war hawk was slightly worried as Naruto was improving leaps and bounds though he dismissed these as Danzo was never one to trust samurai. To make it worse, Sai suddenly disappeared which made the Root leader wonder if he was the mole all along. The more Danzo thought about it, the more it was a possibility that something happened on the Iron Country mission. Such a mission was omitted from the report Sai gave Hiruzen. A shunshin, however, interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Report!" The war hawk ordered.

The agent kneeled, his emotionless tone echoing off the damp stone walls. "Danzo-sama, Naruto has continued his training but I fear that his master has sensed us all this time."

Danzo raised an eyebrow, "And do you have proof of this?"

"No sir, it's just a hunch."

Danzo narrowed his eyes and turned his back to his agent, "I see the seals removed from your person thanks to Jiraiya has given you some emotion…a disgrace but I cannot do anything to you as Hiruzen watches my every move. Continue your task, our time will come."

"Hai Danzo-sama."

As the agent left, Danzo's worry returned as if Harumasa could detect his agents, what of Naruto?

"_Bah…I am simply overthinking. Detected or not, Konoha will be under my thumb soon enough."_

* * *

**Training Ground**

Naruto sent a fist towards his master whom caught it effortlessly, Fukui then used his shoulder to lift Naruto and sent him to the ground. Luckily, Naruto twisted in mid-flight and managed to stay upright; both hands were free. Again Naruto attacked but made a feint with his right fist and sent his left towards Harumasa's stomach for a quick jab but it never connected. His master caught the fist with both hands then brought a knee into Naruto's stomach. The armor caved in from the blow but saved him from getting out of breath; it was here that Naruto was put on the defensive. Naruto rolled under a punch and tried to kick out his master's legs but it was for not as Fukui jumped over them. Naruto flipped back to his feet and caught a punch in his hand and attempted to throw his master over his shoulder. Harumasa countered by using his strength to break out of the block in order to grab Naruto's outstretched hand to break it. Naruto saw darkness shortly after hearing his bone snap thanks to Fukui's fist impacting his face which broke his nose.

The old samurai caught Naruto before he could hit the ground and looked at the boy in his arms with a smile. Although it was a quick five minute spar, it showed just how much Naruto had improved.

"Rest easy my student for tomorrow is a brand new day."

With that, Harumasa carried Naruto bridal style to the hospital. He knew it wouldn't be long until Naruto was able to take the long journey to Iron Country, though had a feeling in his stomach; a feeling that a storm was approaching. A storm which would be the catalyst for change, a storm that would change his student forever and turn him into what he was meant to become.

* * *

**Edited: **5/12/15


	3. Arc One: Ch 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

**Arc One: A Warrior's Path**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The sun was setting in Konoha and everyone was about to head home to rest, though if one passed a certain training ground they would hear a muffled thump. A strange sound, but if one were to search for it they would find Naruto Uzumaki punching trees with his bare fists and kicking them with his bare feet while Fukui watched on with a smile.

It has been six months, and Naruto was improving at an astonishing rate. Thanks to his improved diet, he was the size of a normal eight year old though mentally was a different story due to the amount of reading Naruto has had to do.

These six months were brutal for Naruto as he trained to bring out and maintain his Ki in order to do a multitude of tasks. Improve his speed, increase the strength of his Aikido, how to detect targets around him and when they would strike, among other techniques while meditating. Countless broken bones, concussions, and trips to the hospital was the common occurrence for those months, but with every beating Naruto never faltered. He learned from his mistakes and started the path on 'knowing thyself.' Fukui told Naruto, however, that to completely 'know thyself' a great deal of emotional anguish had to occur.

Currently, Naruto's eyes were in a hardened glare as he continued his Aikido katas on the tree in front of him. Every time a punch or kick landed, some of the bark peeled off as Ki was added to each strike. Many hours had passed since Naruto started, but now Fukui had seen enough.

"You may stop my student, it has been a tiring day but you have improved far beyond my imagination." Fukui said in a sage like tone. "Keep improving like this, our trip to Iron Country may be sooner than we thought."

Naruto smiled and wiped the sweat off his brow before he turned and bowed to his master.

"Hai Master Harumasa, I look forward to travelling as well as meeting the one you call Master." Naruto scratched his chin, a habit he picked up recently when thinking or confused. "Do you think your Master can train me?"

The retired samurai shrugged then ruffled Naruto's hair which made the blonde chuckle.

"Perhaps, my student, but tell me. Do you feel that in the air…a feeling of foreboding, the winds of change?"

Naruto looked at Harumasa quizzically then closed his eyes and calmed his senses like he was taught. After a few minutes he opened them and frowned.

"Why does my Ki feel off, it feels…sad and distant?"

"That is what is called a warriors intuition." Fukui frowned and laid a reassuring hand on Naruto's left shoulder. "A change is coming that we can feel though we cannot pinpoint the exact time said change will occur."

Harumasa then bent to Naruto's level and smiled at him, his eyes filled with warmth.

"Remember to always follow this intuition, my student. Use it to better prepare and above all, use it to save the ones you care about. Promise me this."

Naruto's eye showed determination and he nodded fiercely, "Hai Master, it will be done."

Fukui stood up and pushed his student towards the Konoha gates. "Go now, you earned a good night's rest."

After Naruto thanked him, he started to walk home. As he was doing so, Fukui sensed the figure, who had been watching for so long, getting ready to move. Without a sound, the retired samurai appeared in front of the blank masked ANBU with a carefree smile on his face.

"_I didn't even see him move!" _Thought the ANBU as he backed up in shock, almost falling off the tree branch he was in.

"Do tell your master that whatever he has planned will not come to pass. Your master's oversight has led to their plight and in turn, that oversight will lead to their downfall."

Fukui disappeared again, but this time he was behind the ANBU and in the process of sheathing his katana. Once the blade was locked into the sheath, the ANBU screamed in pain and held the stump where his right arm used to be.

"Think of that as payment for continuing to follow your master, one which blinds you to the truth you care not to see."

The ANBU left in a shunshin which made Harumasa smile; he knew his student was ready to take the next step. After all, the winds of change were fast approaching.

* * *

**Root Base – Danzo's Office**

Danzo was waiting for his daily report and became worried as the agent was later than usual. That worry soon turned into anger and, although the war hawk wouldn't admit it, some fear as he saw his agent missing his arm.

"What is this meaning of this?!"

The agent held his bleeding stump as he stuttered out his report.

"D-Danzo-sama, I'm sorry but Harumasa found me…he…he told me that your plan would not c-come to pass. H-he knows, Danzo-sama, he knows." The agent paused to think about Fukui's words. "I-is this plan worth it Danzo-sama…is this really for the benefit of the village?"

Danzo snarled and slammed his cane on the ground which made the bottom fall off, and the hidden blade appear.

"You dare question my motives!"

It was here the retired samurai's words started to come to him, and he started to believe the old samurai. The agent had made his choice.

"Y-yes…and my death will only signal the end to your vile ways. I WILL MEET YOU IN HELL DANZO…MEET YOU IN..."

The agent could not get anything else out as Danzo quickly beheaded the man, then spat on the corpse before he ordered his loyal agents to clean up the mess.

"Take this filthy trash away from my site, make sure his remains are never found."

Two agents bowed and did as told, no words said, just actions of two ever loyal followers.

Danzo turned to his desk, a map of Konoha was on it with red circles and troop routes marked in red pen.

"So, Harumasa knew all along someone was watching Naruto." Danzo said then scoffed. "No matter, he knows not of my final plan. Oh yes, with the Uchiha massacred and the jinchuriki along with them, the roots will spring from the ground and take over the great tree!"

As Danzo sat at his desk, he failed to notice a black rat scurry out of his room which escaped using the shadows. A couple minutes later, Sai let the rat bleed out onto an empty scroll which produced a report for him. After reading it, he turned to face the 250 ex-Root behind him; all were sitting in an abandoned part of the base.

"We have played Danzo's game for far too long." Sai started. "Now that you have been unsealed and saw who the man really was, you vowed, like me, to end the war hawk's vile ways. And now," Sai held up the scroll with a smile. "Now, we have the proof to do what we please without repercussion."

"But shouldn't we inform Hokage-sama about this?" an ex-agent spoke up with concern.

Sai shook his head, "A good question, but no as that would lead Danzo to knowing of our plans. Who knows where Danzo's eyes and ears are at." The ex-agents started to mutter in agreement which made Sai smile. "So, I ask you, my comrades, when the time comes are we ready to do what we have sought for so long?!"

"FREEDOM…THE WILL OF FIRE BURNS IN ALL!" The agents chorused with Sai finishing for them.

"And with our rebellion, the Root shall fall."

* * *

**With Naruto**

After Naruto got home, he didn't have the energy to walk upstairs to the master bedroom. He staggered over to the family room couch, promptly fell upon it and went to sleep. However, he was not asleep for long as he woke in a strange place; a sewer of all things. The place was lit with torches, but they didn't give off enough light which kept the room dim. Pipes which traced parts of the ceiling occasionally dripped led to one place; a massive cage with a seal on it.

Naruto paused as he looked at the cage and instantly knew where he was.

"_So, I'm in my mindscape…hmm, now I know those books said I could change this."_

Naruto imagined a lush meadow with rolling green hills, many flowers and trees where birds chirped and animals scampered about. Sadly, nothing happened which left Naruto confused. Before he could ponder further, a deep chuckle from the cage grabbed his attention.

"**Darkness still resides in you, mortal." **The creature said with a slight growl. "**C'mon, don't you want to take revenge on those that glare at you, whisper behind your back? Just rip the seal…go on. LET ME FREE!"**

The last three words made Naruto's eyes widen, "Y-You're that voice in my head! Wait the only one I know that is inside me is…"

The Kyuubi presented himself by first showing his glowing red, feral eyes followed by his massive head; massive canines and all.

"**That's right boy!"** Kyuubi interrupted. "**I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the one who killed your pathetic parents, the one who you will set free." **

At first, Naruto didn't know what to do, but after a deep, calming breath, Naruto walked up to the cage and looked at the bijuu without fear. His eyes, much like Fukui's, were emotionless.

"You hold a lot of hatred Kyuubi, hatred which can be tamed. Though seeming that you are a constant nag when it comes to wanting to be free, you lack patience."

The Kyuubi slammed his head into the bars, but Naruto didn't falter. "**Patience is something I do not have, I am a beast of destruction, untold devastation. Why don't you come into my cage and find out, puny mortal." **

"I'll pass, thank you." Naruto said with a smirk.

However, that smirk left as Naruto started to pace back and forth while humming a small tune. About a minute later, he stopped and looked the bijuu in the eyes again.

"Your hatred is misplaced Kyuubi, you loathe humanity simply because you have been sealed ever since Madara took control of you long ago. You will find that I am not like your previous containers. I will chat with you, I will make you feel wanted, and I will do what I must to earn your recognition even if it kills me."

Clapping was heard to the right which made Naruto turn to see himself but with red glowing eyes and fang like teeth.

"Oh bravo my other half, bravo. Truly a remarkable speech but as you can tell, Kyuubi is quite the stubborn beast." The being motioned behind him to a door with black chains. "Would you care to come to my domain to chat as this beast before us is such an annoyance."

Naruto looked at his other half, which spoke in a slight guttural tone, with a calm visage, "Other half…may I ask who you really are?"

The other Naruto grinned, his red eyes glowed briefly before they settled back to its original state.

Yami, at your service." He bowed, then started to walk towards Naruto. "You will be seeing me again, I assure you. When your mind is weak, when your mind is ready to snap…I will show you what it means to take revenge, to show what Kyuubi has been wanting for so long."

The sudden crash and bang of Kyuubi thrashing his tails against and about the cage made Naruto look towards the beast which gave Yami ample time to do what he wanted to do. Naruto, now knowing he was distracted, tried to defend himself but to no avail. Yami grinned evilly as he grasped onto Naruto's head which allowed childhood memories of the villager's stares and hate to replay. Before it could get worse, Naruto snap kicked his other half which sent him into the nearby wall. Although planted firmly into the stone, not a scratch was on Yami's form. In fact, the evil half even began to laugh at the slight pain he felt. Even more so when Naruto shook his head in the hopes of getting the memories out of his head.

Yami eventually stopped his maniacal cackling to pull himself from the wall.

"This is only the beginning my other half." Yami said as he started to disappear into what looked like black pieces of ash. "You will see that revenge is the way, you will see that darkness is always the way to go. And maybe, Kyuubi, you will be free of that cage."

After watching Yami leave, Naruto shook his head once again before looking at the bijuu in front of him with his arms crossed.

"You will not fool me; the villagers know their sins."

"**Ah, but that is what they want you to think. You are still that demon brat in their eyes…and I'm your key to salvation." **Kyuubi said, a feral smirk forming.** "Last chance, let me free or face what will be your future."**

Naruto had enough and disappeared from his mindscape. However, as he left, both beings inside his head made a silent vow. They would try alright, and they would make sure that Naruto bent to their will.

* * *

The morning soon came, and so began Naruto's morning routine. He went out to the backyard and meditated in the small garden that he planted. Naruto knew what happened last night wasn't a dream, and also knew that in order to defeat his other half, a calm mind was needed. No distractions, nothing.

"**You're only fooling yourself mortal…the more you try, the more we push, the closer to the edge you go. You will fall, and nobody will be there to catch you." **Kyuubi tried to manipulate Naruto but said person would not have it.

"_I was going to be nice Kyuubi but you forced my hand. Until you wish to cooperate, these chains will be a reminder that in my mind I reign supreme." _

Much like Kushina Uzumaki's own, chains quickly wrapped around the Kyuubi's tails and legs, then pulled taught which slammed the bijuu into the wet, stone floor. A locking sound was heard followed by the agonized roars of the mighty bijuu. The more Kyuubi struggled, the more times the wet fox got shocked.

"**Curse you mortal! I will find a way out of these chains and once I do…"**

Kyuubi left the threat hang, but Naruto wasn't worried. After another ten minutes of meditation without any interruptions, Naruto stood and walked inside to fix himself some breakfast. Afterward, he brushed his teeth then got into his normal clothes. The last thing Naruto did before he headed to Harumasa's Emporium was to affix his bokken on the right side.

* * *

**Harumasa's Emporium**

The bell jingled which signaled that Naruto had arrived. Not long after, the old samurai walked to the front of the store and sensed a disturbance within Naruto; he knew what had happened.

"So, I see your dark side has finally come to speak with you." Harumasa sadly stated.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously before he began in a stoic tone, "Hai but why so sad Master? I calmly chatted with Kyuubi, had a small encounter with my Yami side then this morning I chained up the nagging fox with my mother's chakra chains."

Harumasa blinked his eyes in shock before he started laughing. After a while, he got himself under control and laid one of his callous filled hands on Naruto's shoulders with a smile.

"You never cease to amaze me, my student." The retired samurai happily stated. "How about some tea before we start the next step of your training?"

Naruto looked at Fukui in shock, the tea all but forgotten. "You mean that -"

"Yes my student, you will finally start to learn my sword style." Fukui interrupted with a nod. "I do admit it is early to teach you, but then again I have pushed you beyond even how I was trained."

"Why?" Naruto scratched his chin.

"My student, you are the person that will change this world for the better, but first you must know thyself. It will be a long journey for you, but so long as you remember my teachings, that journey will be filled with adventure and self-fulfillment." Fukui responded, then started towards the door. "Enough chat, let's get some tea."

Master and student smiled as they walked out of the store and down the street to get to the tea shop. As they walked, Naruto took in the happy gazes he got as well as the warm feeling their Ki gave off. Kyuubi couldn't help but snarl as it was a major blow to his and Yami's manipulation scheme.

* * *

**Training Ground**

The time at the tea shop was wonderful, though Anko decided to pay them a visit shortly after they sat down. Although Naruto has been around the village a lot, the Snake Mistress was still shocked at how much he had changed. Naruto quickly reassured her that the old Naruto was in there somewhere. With a seductive smile followed by a kiss on the cheek, Anko wished Naruto good luck in his training before she went to the counter, grabbed her dango, and skipped away. Fukui couldn't keep his laughter in check after watching Naruto hold the cheek Anko kissed. A blush that would make a certain Hyuga proud was on his face. Not long after this, both master and student finished their tea and left for the training grounds. However, as they left, Shikaku and Inoichi saw them which made the two clan heads look at each other with smirks on their faces.

With a nod, both went to return home, knowing what they must do.

Once they were at the training ground, Fukui told Naruto to sit in the Seiza position then started to explain his sword style.

"Musō Jikiden Eishin-ryū, a sword style based on Iaido, has two sets of techniques in which you must master before learning the more advance ones. The first are what is known as the Seiza no bu while the second are called Tatehiza no bu; for now, we will focus on Seiza."

"Why teach Seiza first when you are likely to be standing when facing an enemy? Don't we just barge in and attack?" Naruto said while scratching his chin in thought

"That is the Shinobi way of battle, not ours, my student." Fukui instructed. "We are samurai, and as such we uphold Bushido and thus plan our attacks carefully. Some even happening whilst having a nice cup of green tea with a hint of jasmine."

After a moment of thought, clarity finally came through which brought a smile to Harumasa's face.

"I see, that is why you told me to work on my Ki sensing."

The retired samurai nodded then went into what the Seiza no bu entailed; there were eleven total techniques.

Mae or forward is when you sense the harmful intentions of an opponent whom is sitting in front of you; before they strike, you cut them between the arm and the face.

Migi or right is when an opponent sits to your left and faces the same direction as you. Again, before they strike you cut them between the arm and face.

Hidari or left is when an opponent sits to your right and faces the same direction as you. The strike is like that in Mae or Migi.

Ushiro or back is when an opponent sits behind you and is facing the same direction as you. The strike is like that in Mae or Migi.

Yaegaki or 8 multiple barriers is when the opponent is in front of you. This technique has multiple cuts. The first is inadequate, so you move after the opponent as they are falling backwards and cut them down. As this cut does not kill and they try to cut your shin while on the ground, you counter said cut and defeat them.

Ukenagashi or reviving and praying is when an opponent attacks from your left, but you parry and cut down on their neck and/or shoulder.

Kaishaku or seconds is when the opponent is seated about two meters in front of you and is faced left. You cut their neck when they commit seppuku.

Tsukekomi is when an opponent attacks from the front, but you avoid said attack by stepping back as to parry. The first cut is inadequate, you move forwards towards the opponent as they fall backwards then cut them down.

Tsukikage or moonlight is when an opponent is to your right. Just as they are about to attack from the Jodan position, you cut into both of their forearms; the opponent falls backwards while you move forwards to cut them down.

Oikaze or pursuit is just that; you give chase to your cowardly opponent and cut them down.

Nukiuchi or suddenly is when you sense the harmful intentions of the opponent sitting in front of you and cut them down.

As each was discussed, Fukui showed Naruto the right way to do so but in slow motion. He also mentioned that when it came to frontal assaults and standing techniques, the sword positions would be taught. For the rest of the day, Naruto practiced each kata in between physical exercises. Exercises which were done once Naruto weights for his wrists and ankles. As he was putting them on, Fukui told him that he was never to take them off until he was recognized as a full-fledged samurai. Our blonde haired protagonist understood and quickly got to work. By the end of the day, Naruto had a good grasp on the first techniques but he knew that he had a long way to go until they were mastered.

* * *

**Following Morning**

Like every morning, Naruto arrived at Harumasa's Emporium, but as he entered he saw another person talking to his master. A person who he has become great friends with ever since playing shogi with Shikamaru.

Naruto bowed in respect, "Shikaku-san, a pleasure to meet you again."

"No need to be so formal, Naruto. However, I guess it can't be helped with your choice of profession, troublesome. "The clan head muttered at the end then quickly waved his hand in the air. "Anyways, my son wishes to have another match with you sometime, he says you have become a most troublesome opponent"

"Shika's still on about me beating him last weekend?"

The clan head smiled, "Of course, it would be to troublesome not to. After all, not many can boast saying they beat a Nara at their own game."

Naruto lightly blushed, "It was all strategy Shikaku-san, like my master said; expect nothing, be prepared for anything."

Fukui nodded at the words his student spoke. However it also reminded him of something long overdue. "Naruto, Shikaku has graciously invited us to dinner with the rest of the clan heads so training is cancelled today. What I do want you to do is see your godparents."

Naruto sighed and brought his right hand down his face. Ever since meeting them in the Hokage Office that day, Naruto avoided Jiraiya and Tsunade as well as any attempt they made at trying to get at his good side. It put the two Sennin in a really sad state.

"Naruto, it's been a little over a year…go to them, give them a chance." Fukui, seeing his student's demeanor shook his head with a frown. "That glass of yours has cracked ever since that day, my student, and now you must fix it before the water rushes out."

Naruto currently found the floor interesting, but he couldn't help but agree with his master's sage like advice. "Perhaps you are right master, with my dark side continuing to make attempts that crack will only grow. If it shatters I will lose everything I have gained."

Naruto bowed to the two adults then left, as he did so Shikaku raised an eyebrow at Harumasa.

"Almost eight years old yet he talks like an adult…troublesome."

The elder samurai chuckled then leaned on the nearby counter, "It's amazing what one can learn from reading the library since age six, ne?"

The Nara clan head eyes widened, "W-what?! You had him read the entire library!"

Fukui nodded, "Hai, but he is far from finished." As he turned around to take down a piece of armor to polish, he gave one last look at the clan head. "Take what my student said to heart, Shikaku-san, expect nothing, be prepared for anything."

With that, the samurai grabbed the armor and went to the back of the store, Shikaku leaving not long after; shock still present in his mind.

* * *

**With Naruto – Hospital**

Naruto walked up to the receptionist in the hospital and asked to speak to Tsunade. With an infectious smile, she happily escorted him to the Slug Sage's office. Once at the door, Naruto bowed and thanked the receptionist before he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" An irritated voice said on the other side.

"It's me, your godson." Naruto sighed.

The sound of someone getting up was heard followed by a thump and some vulgarities before the door opened violently. There, Tsunade stood with a red mark on her forehead and sad looking eyes. As Naruto peered inside the Spartan like office, he noticed the three empty sake bottles on the desk and closed his eyes in sadness.

"_I never thought pushing them away would do so much harm."_

"Look Tsunade-san, I know we got off to a bad start but -"

Before he could even finish, Tsunade drug Naruto inside the office and closed the door where he was quickly engulfed in a hug. One which he couldn't help but blush as Tsunade's assets pressed into his face. They broke apart soon after, both having a slight smile on their face.

"I stand by my words that I said at the Hokage Office over a year ago gaki, I know you may never fully forgive me for my actions and I will accept that." Tsunade said as she sat down at the desk and picked up an empty sake bottle. After she waved it around a bit, Tsunade's eyes settled on Naruto once again. "I thought I would give this stuff up but after drowning my sorrows in this for so long -"

Tsunade sighed again and dropped the bottle back on the desk; seeing her this way tore at Naruto's heartstrings.

"**She betrayed you, why not release the seal and…**" The chains in the cage rattled and shocked the bijuu. "**AARGH!"**

"_You will silence yourself Kyuubi…you will be free of your hate someday, I promise you that."_

Naruto cut the connection shortly after that and smiled at his godmother.

"Tsunade, godmother, you are correct saying that I can never fully forgive you but that doesn't mean we have to go our separate ways." Naruto walked to the desk and pushed the sake bottles into the nearby trash, one breaking with a shattering sound. "What I'm trying to say is why not help each other. I help you cure that sake addiction while you teach me something that will help me on my future journey to Iron Country."

. "You remind me so much of Dan and Nawaki." Tsunade smiled at her godson then stood from her desk and motioned towards the door. "Come, it's time we meet Jiraiya so that he can teach you as well. Knowing samurai, we cannot teach you any shinobi based skills but there is one thing that we can help you with."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

Tsunade ruffled Naruto's hair, "To learn how to fight against someone like us."

Naruto's eyes sparkled with anticipation. For years, he had always sparred with Fukui but now he would finally see how much shinobi fighting differed from his own. The gleam in Naruto's eyes made the Slug Sage shed a few tears as she knew that things were starting to look up.

She finally got her godson back.

* * *

**With Jiraiya**

Like Tsunade, sake bottles littered the desk while the floor was littered with various papers. Dark circles were under Jiraiya's eyes signifying that he had little to no sleep, that and his red puffy eyes. He knew how much he failed Naruto and, after over a year of being avoided, it took its toll. When the toads asked why Jiraiya was so glum last year, he reluctantly told them. Although being extremely pissed to the point that they threatened to break the contract, Jiraiya somehow convinced them otherwise.

"_How can I hope to make everything up to you Naruto?_ The sage thought as he looked at the bottle of rice alcohol in his hands.

The Sennin gulped the rest of the sake in the bottle then dropped it on his desk, his head following soon after. Although in a drunken stupor, Jiraiya didn't miss the knocking at his door.

"Enter!"

The first to enter was Tsunade, but before the Toad Sage could speak he caught sight of his godson which made his eyes light up in hope. For Naruto, he couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief. He had thought that Jiraiya couldn't be any worse, but apparently that was wrong on so many levels.

"It's time to make amends godfather; like I told Tsunade, I will help you if you help me in return."

"Great! I can teach you your father's techniques and let you -"

"No! You must realize by now that I am a samurai, godfather, I follow the path of the warrior not the path of the shinobi." Naruto sternly interrupted.

The Sennin spluttered and, in his drunken state, he tried to get Naruto to change his ways. After a couple minutes of this nonsense, Naruto had enough and nodded to Tsunade who promptly took one of the sake bottles on the desk and smashed it over Jiraiya's head. Naruto covered his mouth in order to control the laughter that dared come out. For Tsunade, a smirk was on her face as she healed Jiraiya up and took the alcohol out of his system. Once the process was done, the Toad Sage woke up, this time with a clear head.

Thank you Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya stated then looked at his godson with a frown, "You will never forgive me, huh."

Naruto shrugged, "Not fully, but if you help me then maybe one day I will."

The Toad sage nodded then looked at Tsunade for an answer. After a brief sigh, she told him that they would teach him how to fight a shinobi while he helped solve one of their problems. Jiraiya then made his usual pose and asked Naruto a simple question.

"Will you help me write my Icha-Icha?"

Naruto grew a tick mark as he knew what those books were after coming across one in the library; come to find out, it was someone's hidden stash. Needless to say, Naruto promptly threw everyone in the trash.

"Smut is what that is! No, I will not help you write that…however, I have a better offer."

Jiraiya sighed at first but when the other offer came up, he was all ears. "Alright gaki, shoot."

"I will help you in your spy network when I get the chance."

The two Sennin thought over it and nodded in acceptance. Shortly afterward, Naruto was whisked away by his godparents to a training ground where his ordeal would begin. Meanwhile, two figures disappeared; one melted into the ground while the other left in a shunshin.

* * *

**Root Base**

The agent was kneeled in front of Danzo, and even though the seals were off, the agent's emotionless tone stayed.

"As you feared Danzo-sama, the boy has aligned himself with his godparents once again; orders sir?"

Danzo clenched his fists and slammed them on the desk. "Damn! Now that makes three persons who watch Naruto at all times…there has to be a way to get to that brat."

The agent looked at Danzo, "The boy is alone as he walks the streets in the morning Danzo-sama."

The war hawk hummed then smirked a little while later, "Good, good, and with the amount of time he trains, this leaves us a wide window in which to operate." Danzo paused in thought."Has Hiruzen become aware to our plan?"

"Unknown sir, Sai was the one who knew your inner secrets."

Danzo nodded and looked at the plans in front of him, "Tomorrow morning we prepare and then the mighty tree will fall."

"As you wish Danzo-sama." With that, the agent bowed and left.

Just as Danzo was about to lean back in his chair, he caught something out of the corner of his eye and quickly acted. What he stomped on turned to ink which made him scowl; he now knew who the mole was.

"_You made the mistake of betraying me Sai…and now you will see what happens to those who do."_

With a twitch of a finger, 40 Root agents surrounded Danzo; they kneeled before their master.

"Bring Sai to me, him and I need to…have a chat."

The agents disappeared which made the war hawk chuckle to himself. He had a feeling that even if his operation failed, Konoha would be weakened enough to where other villages could easily wipe them off the map.

* * *

**Somewhere in Iron Country **

A figure floated up from the ground, just their head that is, so they could speak to the person they were working for. Said person was sitting on a log beside a small fire, remembering his past. The snowy environment in which he lived didn't faze him in the slightest.

"Have you located the boy?" The person said, his tone was gruff and old sounding.

"As per my master's requests, I have and his training is going well."

"**The boy looked tasty enough to eat."** The other half of the figure interrupted.

"Ignore my other half." White Zetsu said. "My master hopes you will uphold his end of the bargain."

The person by the fire smirked and let out a small chortle before he stoked the fire with a nearby stick.

"Don't worry, I will do as asked but I will wait to test the boy myself. Mifune was a misguided fool and I will see to it that Iron Country becomes the country it is supposed to be."

The figure sunk back into the ground which made the person by the fire shake his head in mirth. "_An interesting character you are Zetsu, most interesting indeed."_ The person then grinned evilly, "_Oh yes, I will enjoy testing the boy myself…perhaps I will take away what he holds so dear beforehand, but first…"_

The person took a piece of paper out of his cloak followed by a pen and wrote a letter on it. Afterwards, he stood and went to his nearby tent for one thing in particular; a carrier pigeon. He took it out of the cage and put the small coded letter inside the small cylinder on the pigeon's leg before he let it fly towards its destination. As he watched it fly into the snowy skies, the man turned back to the fire and couldn't help but think about his past.

* * *

**Evening – Sarutobi Clan Home**

All the clan heads and their children were gathered at the Hokage's home. For Shikamaru, he was actually looking forward to seeing the blond samurai again while the other clan children wondered why they were all gathered. For them, their parents only told that they would be going to a special dinner. However, little did they know that they were to meet the last of the Uzumaki line. As the guests mingled with each other, Hiruzen and his two students was in his private study with seals in place so that nobody would disturb them.

"Glad you two have started to make up with Naruto, how did he do in the spar if I may ask?"

Tsunade smiled at Hiruzen's question, "He refused to take his bokken out on an ally even though we were in a spar. Other than that, he adapted really well on the underhand tactics the Shinobi use."

"I agree." Jiraiya said then scratched his head as he thought back to what Naruto told him. "Still can't believe the gaki's read almost the entire Konoha library in a year and a half."

Hiruzen choked on the smoke he just inhaled, but, after a brief coughing fit, it cleared. "W-what?!"

"I know, it shocked us too when he told us." Tsunade stated, letting out a small chuckle at the end. "Anyway, can we get to why we are here in the first place?"

The Sandaime cleared his throat once again, the smoke still in his lungs. "Thanks to my spy in Root, I have found that Danzo is attempting to start a coup of sorts but does not know who the targets will be. Currently, I have him on a long term mission after I had a run in with a few Root who broke into my home in the afternoon. It seems that Danzo found out about his mole problem."

Tsunade and Jiraiya snickered at that but grew concerned, especially about one person in particular.

"What about Naruto, wouldn't he be the prime target?" They voiced their concern which made Hiruzen nod.

"Hai that is likely the case, but with my personal ANBU watching him as well as Harumasa-dono, I know Danzo would not attempt a risky move on him."

Tsunade felt relieved, but also knew what she had to do. "I will keep the hospital on full alert Sensei, who knows what might happen."

"I will have my summons spread around Konoha which will dispel if something comes up." Jiraiya calmly stated as he knew the situation called for it.

Hiruzen took the pipe from his mouth, dumped the old tobacco into a nearby ash tray, and put it back in his robes. All of this done with a grim smile.

"Do your tasks cautiously, I don't want Danzo to know we are on to him."

"Hai Sensei."

With that, the Hokage was back to his cheerful self, deactivated the seals, then motioned towards the door.

"Shall we greet Naruto and our guests?"

The Sennin nodded and followed their Sensei out of the study. What they saw as they got downstairs to the main floor was Naruto and Fukui surrounded by the clan heirs; each curious about the samurai lifestyle. It put a smile on their faces, even more so as they saw how uncomfortable Naruto was.

Speaking of Naruto, he looked at the people around him and let a small smirk pass his calm and stoic façade.

"_All the clan heirs are here. Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Hana, and Sasuke."_ He spotted one kid who was sitting alone and began to wonder who that was.

"Excuse me for a moment." Naruto politely asked as he pushed through the mass of people and walked up to the small child, he bent to his level and asked for his name.

"Konohamaru."

Naruto smiled, "And why are you all by yourself, are you afraid?" The small Sarutobi nodded then gasped as Naruto picked him up and was placed on Naruto's shoulders. "There, now you're not so small. And don't worry, I got you, there's no need to be afraid."

Hiruzen watched from afar as his grandson grew the biggest smile on his face; it made the old man teary eyed.

"_Naruto, you have no idea what you've done for him already. Everyone calls him the Honorable Grandson…oh how he hates that nickname."_

As Naruto mingled with the other clan heirs, Hiashi let a rare smile form on his face as he looked towards Tsume and the others.

"Hard to believe that kid in the formal kimono is Minato's son…seems like yesterday the village hated him and was an orange, ramen loving fool."

Inoichi let out a small laugh as he watched Ino attempt to grab at Naruto's bokken which he calmly pushed her hand away. Of course, the Yamanaka heir blushed.

"Seems Naruto is going to be a real lady killer when he grows up." Tsume said a small chuckled escaping at the end.

"Troublesome, but let's hope he isn't as dense when it comes to love. How many times did Kushina bug Minato?" Shikaku retorted which made some of the clan heirs laugh.

"Too many to count." The ever silent Shibi spoke up and, with that, the clan heads stayed quiet for a while to watch Naruto and the others interact.

Naruto answered each question he was given to the best of his knowledge but became defensive when someone bumped into his bokken. Shikamaru eventually came up and shook his friend's hand.

"Nice to see you Naruto."

"You too Shika."

Both smiled at each other but Naruto paused to reach up to his right shoulder and let a bug crawl on his finger. He looked at it then pointed towards Shino.

"I think this belongs to you, and, please, if you wish to find out more about me just ask."

Shino nodded as the bug returned to his body to give the information it recorded. "I meant no harm Uzumaki-san, my hive was curious about your tenants' chakra."

Naruto nodded and looked at the clan heirs, "So you really don't care about me housing the Kyuubi?" The clan heirs shook their heads which made Naruto smile. "Good, perhaps we can train together sometime."

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow, "Um, Naruto you are a samurai. What can you teach us?"

Naruto shrugged, "Nothing really, as I'm not a master, but it does help me learn how to fight against your kind and vice versa."

"Sweet! I found new pack members!" Kiba yelled out with his arms raised like he held some sort of prize.

For Naruto, this was a major hurdle to overcome. He finally was accepted by his peers, something which Yami and Kyuubi were not fond of. Fukui, on the other hand, couldn't be more elated for his student.

"_Yet another step to knowing thyself, you will truly become better than I was my student; you have so much potential left untapped."_

The rest of the evening was filled with food and merriment, though these joyous moments would soon turn to fear and confusion After all, a storm was coming. And for one boy, the events to come would forever change his life.

* * *

**Edited: **5/14/15


	4. Arc One: Ch 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights go to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_: thinking

**BOLD: **demon talk/jutsu

**Arc One: A Warrior's Path**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The sky was dark, and rain began to fall on the blood soaked ground. Soon, a clap of thunder was heard in the distance whilst a flash of lightning illuminated a figure in a tattered Iron Country samurai outfit. A figure, whom held his katana out to the side, looked down at the fallen opponent by his feet with a sneer on his bloodstained face.

"I am the master now, and nothing will stand in my way of revenge. I will be the one to change the samurai, I will be the one to conquer the Elemental Nations. No more Bushido, no more peace…the valleys will run red with the blood of my enemies, and the sky will weep as they realize the sins they have caused."

The figure spat on his opponent as another flash of lightning illuminated the two. The one that stood victorious had long blond hair which was set in a top knot, and cold blue eyes.

"Goodbye Harumasa, I do thank you for teaching me all you know, but alas I could not save myself from the darkness within."

* * *

Naruto suddenly woke with a gasp and a cold sweat. He immediately palmed his face and took a few deep breaths to calm his heart rate before he got out of bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of cold water.

"**Aw, did someone have a bad dream?"** Kyuubi taunted at the same time Yami laughed evilly.

Naruto's face was set in a scowl as he gulped down the water. Completely ignoring the fur ball inside of him, Naruto set the cup down on the counter and headed to his meditation garden in the attempt of emptying his mind of the horrid dream he just had.

"_Oh, so the silent treatment" _Yami said with an evil grin as he tried to insert more nightmares.

Naruto took a deep breath which managed to keep them at bay. An act whixh made Yami scowl in disgust.

"_I don't get you my other half, why not take revenge on those who treated you harshly? Don't you want the blood on your fingers, to taste that oh so lovely coppery taste?" _Yami smiled, showing his large canines._ "C'mon…deep down you know you want it."_

Naruto opened his eyes with a sigh and stuck out his right pointer finger as a butterfly went by. Sensing Naruto's calm aura, it gently landed on his finger, an action which made Naruto smile warmly. However, a short while later the butterfly had other plans and calmly flew away. With this, Naruto went back to meditating.

"In order to feel freedom, a butterfly must stretch its wings and learn to fly." Naruto said out loud, but it was enough for his two tenants to hear.

The silence in his mind made Naruto smile and have an easier time focusing on the task at hand. All the while, Yami and Kyuubi simply looked at each other in confusion as they pondered at what those words truly meant. Although they didn't make much sense to them now, in the near future they would return full force. A future where the Kyuubi would have to make the biggest choice of his life.

As Naruto meditated, he thought about what has happened since he had that dinner almost six months ago. It involved a lot of training, particularly in the Seiza sword stances, and a lot of D-rank missions so that he could further seek the answer to the phrase "know thyself." One such event, which Naruto dared not forget, happened last month on his birthday.

* * *

**Flashback – October 10, Naruto's 8****th**** Birthday**

The bell jingled above the door as it was opened and, as Naruto stepped in, he saw his master fixing up an old set of samurai armor. Seeing Fukui so busy made Naruto think twice about introducing himself like usual. Instead, Naruto simply walked up and eyed one of the essential pieces of what makes a samurai. The armor, consisting of 10 pieces, were all constructed of bamboo, cloth, and metal which was painted red.

There was the helmet which had metal plates that hung off the sides. These were called the nape guard. Next was the chest piece, or the cuirass; multiple tassets hung from the bottom which consisted of more red, metal plates. There was sleeve armor which had hand guards, greaves or shin guards, a thigh guard which was half cloth, half metal plates, and lastly was the shoulder armor. (**1) **

Fukui smiled as he saw Naruto looking over the armor, "I see this outdated armor has caught your fancy, my student."

Naruto nodded while he returned the smile, "Hai Master, but I thought I wouldn't get armor until I finished my training?"

"You are correct my student, but this armor is special." Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "This armor was mine when I was your age."

Naruto's eyes widened as he knew what day it was; his birthday.

"I can't take this as a gift…it's yours, you earned it not me!"

Naruto shook his head and put his hands up in a 'no' gesture as he spoke then went behind the counter to pick up the armor he wore before. As he was reaching, Harumasa grabbed Naruto's hand which made the samurai in training look into his master's eyes. They were filled with happiness and warmth.

"Please Naruto, you have far surpassed my expectations and I want you to wear this proudly like I did so many years ago."

After another glance at the armor, Naruto acquiesced and accepted the gift which made Harumasa smile. But the retired samurai was not done. He reached under the counter and pulled out a new set of clothing. It was a light blue hakama (pants), and a dark blue hitatare (robe) which had spiral like patterns on it with tan highlights at the end of each sleeve, the bottom of the robe, and up the middle.

Naruto was astonished. So surprised, in fact, that he took the articles of clothing with shaky hands and tears of joy in his eyes. After giving the boy a moment, Fukui ruffled Naruto's hair with a small chuckle and told him to change. Once done, he helped Naruto put on the armor which took about 15 minutes to do. Afterwards, Naruto went to the back room and looked in the mirror with a smile.

"_I hope you are looking at me dad, mom…I bet you would be proud of what I have become."_

Fukui couldn't help but let out a few tears of his own as he saw his old armor in use again.

"Take good care of that armor my student, as we will be travelling to Iron Country in less than a year. Perhaps sooner, depending on how the wind of change blows."

Naruto's eyes turned cold as he faced his master then nodded sternly as he knew of the approaching storm. Although slightly nervous, he was prepared to do what he must to ensure his village would stay safe.

"I may lose my innocence, master, but in order to know who I really am, it must be done."

It was this statement which made one Fukui Harumasa certian that his student was ready for the long trip ahead, and the final leg in his samurai training.

**Flashback End**

* * *

As Naruto paused in reliving one of the memories he has had over the past six months, he noticed that multiple butterflies had landed on him. Naruto chuckled to himself and assumed that the calm aura he exuded, thanks to his Ki, was the meaning of this. After another fifteen minutes, Naruto opened up his eyes and looked at the butterflies that were on him as well as some which fluttered about. As Naruto waved his hand to shoo them away, he thought of the words he gave his tenant and dark half.

"_I am not ready to learn to fly, my wings are not developed. My glass is half full. Much more must be done before I can take flight._"

Naruto stood and arched his back, which made it crack in several places, then headed inside to put on his armor. There was a certain aura in the sky today, one which was foul and made Naruto want to retch. However, he held his stomach and went to his armor rack and began to put the pieces on. As he did, he thought back to the aura and couldn't help but frown as he knew that today would be the day that all innocence would be lost.

Once his armor was secure, and his bokken firmly affixed to his right side, Naruto headed out to the place where the aura was the strongest. Although the sun began to rise over Konoha, it would bring no warmth as the icy grasp of the Shinigami hung in the air.

* * *

**Uchiha District**

Fugaku, who had just woke up and was about to fix himself some coffee, heard a knock on his door which made him grumble something under his breath. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, the knocking came again.

"Just a moment!" He yelled, not happy at not having his morning cup of joe.

Once the clan head opened the door, he blinked in shock at the sight in front of him.

"N-Naruto, is that you?"

Naruto nodded and smiled, "May I come in Fugaku-san? I have a few questions to ask, if you don't mind."

Seeing Fugaku allowing him inside made Naruto bow. Once the door closed, he was motioned to the kitchen table.

"Please sit, Uzumaki-san. Would you care for some coffee?"

Naruto was about to respond when he felt multiple signatures heading this way; each had very cold and dark Ki. Hearing no response, Fugaku looked back and was taken aback at Naruto's cold eyes. Eyes that no eight year old should have. As the clan head was about to speak, Naruto held up a hand as he stood.

"Raise the alarm, enemies are heading this way."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow than waved the threat off. "I'm sure those are just some clan members practicing early in the morning. There's nothing to worry about."

Naruto looked at the clan head stoically. "If you value the life of your clan and this village, you will heed my words, Uchiha-san."

Without warning, four shuriken crashed through the nearby window which Naruto blocked with his bokken. Fugaku got his answer and quickly rushed outside and blew a massive fireball in the sky.

As the sounds of fighting and the screams of the wounded and dying started to compound, an explosion was heard in the distance. Naruto knew that place all too well, and he clenched his fists in anger though he heeded Fukui's teachings and quickly calmed himself. His mind, however, was a different story.

"_First they dare attack Konoha, and now they have the gall to try and destroy my father's home!_"

Naruto, having none of it, quickly became emotionless as he remembered everything he was taught. As he walked out the door, Fugaku couldn't help but shiver at the overwhelming aura Naruto was exuding. It was angry like a storm, yet calm as a gentle breeze. Fugaku didn't need to be told what to do, his family came first and, if Naruto's demeanor was any indication, so did Konoha.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us." Naruto looked to the two ANBU to his right who just appeared. "Failure to do so will result in your harm."

"Of course Danzo would want me, but he made one grave mistake." Naruto sheathed his bokken and was ready to fight, but he was slightly nervous as he hadn't gotten to the second set of sword katas yet. "You have attacked my home and, for that, your death will be swift."

"You have attacked my home, and for that, your death will be swift."

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen just got into his office in order to discuss the medic program and what the spy network had picked up with his two students. However, just as they were to sit down and begin, a massive fireball was seen in the sky followed by an explosion at the Namikaze Estates. Hiruzen slammed his fists on his desk which made it crack as did the walls when he exuded raw killer intent which brought the hidden ANBU to their knees; Jiraiya and Tsunade not fairing much better.

"Jiraiya, head to the Namikaze home with some ANBU. Tsunade, make sure the hospital is ready to receive the wounded. ANBU, evacuate the civilians to the shelters and order all available shinobi to two sectors; the Uchiha district and the Root Base." Hiruzen emotionlessly ordered as his eyes hardened like steel. "Any remaining ANBU come with me as Danzo and I have an old score to settle."

* * *

**Root Base**

Danzo smiled as he saw his most loyal agents kneeled in front of him; Torune and Fu.

"The Operation has begun Danzo-sama. Your orders?" Torune stated emotionlessly.

"As a matter of fact, yes." The War Hawk said as he begun to pace the room. "You two will help me burn any evidence and then we will make our escape."

Fu nodded and was about to ask for dismissal when an explosion which ripped through the complex. Not long after, the sounds of fighting was heard which prompted Fu and Torune to protect their master at all costs. However, from the smoke came one person, one which made Danzo clench his fists in anger. It was Sai, followed by a small army of ex-Root members.

"Your days of tyranny are over Danzo!" Sai stated as he pointed his tanto at the elder. "By the end of today, you will no longer be amongst the living."

"You wretched beast! I gave you everything; a father figure, a bed to sleep in, food, and training…AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!"

Sai's eyes narrowed as he watched Torune and Fu getting ready to strike, then shifted back to his former master.

"Yet you were the one to kill my parents and my brother Shin…some father you turned out to be. I will be glad to remove you from this world. You are but a plague that needs to be eradicated." Sai had said his peace and got in a ready stance. "Come Danzo, let us commence the dance of death."

Danzo didn't hesitate and quickly took out the hidden blade from his cane before ordering Fu and Torune to attack the ex-root behind Sai. Soon, the only ones in the room was master and former student. With a yell, both started their dance.

The rebellion had just begun.

* * *

**Uchiha District**

Naruto dodged the emotionless drones' taijutsu strikes with an elegant grace, the multiple Aikido training sessions were paying off. To Naruto, it was almost like a form of dancing. Parry a blow with the forearm then duck under a kick, back-roll to make some room then jump up and repeat the process. After a minute of this, Naruto decided to go on the offensive. His eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath as he knew these opponents could kill him if he made one wrong move.

Naruto rushed in and ducked under a sword slash while using his armor on his forearm to block the other assailant's strike. Using the anatomy books he read, Naruto slid under the Root agent to his left, turned and kicked the back of his knees which made him fall to the ground. Before Naruto could capitalize, the other agent attempted to stab Naruto in the head. Without a thought, Naruto quickly drew his bokken and blocked the strike.

Seeing the slight hesitation, Naruto took this and parried his opponents' blade then rammed his right shoulder into the agent's solar plexus. As Naruto pondered his next move, he forgot about the agent he kicked in the back of the knees. It was close, but Naruto managed to duck just as the sword passed overhead which made a few blonde locks of hair fall to the ground.

Naruto and the Root agents, one in front of him another behind, stood silently as they pondered their next move. It only lasted a few moments, but it felt like an eternity. Suddenly, the agent in front attacked but used a shunshin to appear right in front of Naruto, his tanto poised to strike the samurai in training in the heart. For Naruto, time slowed to a crawl as the blade came closer and closer. For the Kyuubi, he could only watch with slight fear in his eyes, an emotion he hadn't felt in many years.

"_Is this how I die?"_ Naruto thought then remembered what he was fighting for. "_I cannot die here! This is my home, the one my parents gave their life for when the Kyuubi attacked; and now…it is my job to ensure that no more blood needs to be spilled this day."_

The Root agents watched with awe as Naruto bent backwards with feline like grace to dodge the blow. The agent behind Naruto was so amazed, that he never had time to dodge his partner's sword which entered his heart. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto roared and plunged his Ki enhanced bokken through the chest of the agent that tried to kill him.

Time stood still for Naruto as he realized what he just did. His hands shook, his eyes filled with tears as he looked at his blood stained hands, and his breath shuddered. Naruto played this scenario many times over in his head before this day, but to actually go ahead with the deed was another thing entirely.

Yami grinned as he knew that now was the moment to strike, a grin which he gave the Kyuubi behind the cage.

"Go on Kyuubi, the time is now to take over your host…show him the power which you exude."

Kyuubi looked at Yami, then the state of his container, then back at Yami again. The bijuu's mind was torn. It could either take control of his host in his weakened state, or help the one that reminded Kyuubi of its father; the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Kyuubi looked Yami in the eyes, and made its decision.

"**Maybe I could take over my host, but maybe, just this once, I will help the one that reminds me of the one who gave me life."**

"You stupid, mangy, deluded fool!" Yami stormed up to the cage and bashed against the bars. "Can't you see the opportunity in front of you! You have the chance to burn Konoha to the ground like you tried so many years ago!"

"**If you only knew the truth of what happened on that night, your thoughts would be much different."** The bijuu narrowed his eyes at the peon beneath him, not amused in the slightest.

Yami, although slightly confused, knew that the beast in the cage far surpassed him in power. So, with an irritated growl, he stomped off into the recesses of Naruto's mind. Now that he was gone, it was time to get to work. Kyuubi sighed, still not believing he was doing this, and made a mental link with its container.

"**Snap out of it you stupid mortal!"**

"_K-Kyuubi?_" Naruto stuttered, his shock turning into into slight anger. "_What do you want…decided to take over me in my weakened state!"_

Kyuubi grumbled in annoyance before he spoke in his usual tone, "**No, quite the opposite. I will help you, but just this once. You have yet to earn my trust, but do well this day and just maybe I will tell you the truth on what happened the night I attacked your home village."**

Naruto couldn't say anything. How could he when the bijuu you were housing for 8 years hated your guts then suddenly decided to help.

"_And the catch?"_ Naruto stoically responded.

The bijuu's eye twitched in anger, but then realized where Naruto was coming from. It was here that Kyuubi showed Naruto a side which not many saw.

Compassion.

"**No catch Naruto, just protect this village and this Nation, and maybe show others the path to peace; just like my father tried when he created me and the others."**

Naruto's eyes widened, "The Sage of Six Paths."

Kyuubi nodded in its cage, "**I will give you a fraction of my power so you can carry out what you were trained to do. Show the others what the samurai are all about."**

Naruto saw the fox smile in its cage which took him off guard slightly. However, it was enough for another Root agent to appear behind Naruto, ready to behead him. Just as the tanto made its downward stroke, a red haze started to cover Naruto which made the blade stop in its tracks. The agent watched as her target stood and turned to face her; the sight of which made three words come out of her mouth. It was the name of a legend that had just begun.

"Akuma no Senshi."

* * *

**Root Base**

Danzo shot out an **Air Bullet** which Sai expertly dodged. Before the War Hawk could get another attack off, Sai drew a tiger and made it attack his ex-master. Sadly for Sai, Danzo sliced the beast in half turning it into ink once again. For the first part of the fight, both initiated an intense taijutsu bout with both not gaining any ground. Now, it was an anything goes. Sai, however, knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat his old master so he resorted to the underhand tactics which he was taught. Before the fight, Sai had made many ink clones. Some were mixed in with those fighting while others hid in the shadows. These would be used to his advantage in the hope that he could kill the War Hawk in front of him. After dodging another **Air Bullet **and a swipe of the cane sword, Sai took a page out of the Seven Swordsman's playbook by using his **Ink Mist Technique **to cover the area. Thanks to this, the ex-Root agent switched with one of his hidden clones just as Danzo started to hacking away at anything that Sai threw at him.

"Do you honestly think this cheap trick will work?!" After some hand signs,"**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**!"

As the wind started to disperse the ink cloud, the clone rushed in from behind ready to stab Danzo in the heart. However, the Root leader wasn't a Kage for nothing. He expertly dodged the strike and smashed his right elbow into the clone's nose which made it disperse. Another clone rushed in soon after, but drew a massive amount of animals just as the other hidden clones and Sai were doing the same.

They all finished at the same time.

"**Super Beast Imitating Drawing**!"

Multiple tigers, bears, wolves, and other predatory creatures attacked Danzo which made the man scoff at the feeble attempt. Although old, Danzo dodged and slashed with precision. However, once a couple tigers managed to draw blood, he had had enough and quickly summoned Baku.

Sai cursed mentally as he saw the strange beast, even more so when he and his clones creations started to get sucked in. Using this, Danzo unleased his **Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves** which cut anything it its path. Sensing the danger, Sai tried to switch with a clone from the outside but was too late. As the artist was sucked towards Baku, he was sliced deeply by the attack. The screams of pain made Danzo turn and look upon his subordinate with an evil smile.

"Sai, Sai, Sai…I am deeply disappointed in you. Attacking me all alone? I thought I taught you better than that?" He taunted and poised his hidden blade to end Sai's life.

Sai looked up but couldn't speak. The pain was too much, and the amount of blood loss he was experiencing made him understand that death was around the corner. As Danzo raised the blade, Sai closed his eyes and waited for the end with a smile on his face.

"_I'm coming home Shin, mother, father."_

A clang sound interrupted his thoughts which made Sai open his eyes to see what had happen. To his surprise, he saw the Sandaime Hokage with 20 ANBU at his disposal. The blade that was going to end it all was held in Hiruzen's hands thanks to hardening his skin with earth chakra. Danzo traced his eyes up the arm and into Hiruzen's cold eyes which made the elder flinch.

"Some of you take Sai to Tsunade ASAP. The rest of you, help the rebellion. Danzo and I have an old score to settle." Hiruzen harshly said, his cold stare bored into Danzo's demented one.

"Ah Hiruzen, how nice to…"

"Cut the shit Danzo" Hiruzen interrupted in a veteran like tone. "I have been lenient in the past with your actions, but no more. It ends today, our friendship is officially over."

Hiruzen released the cane sword which made Danzo sigh, then he stepped back so as to give his old friend some room before they started their bout. As the Sarutobi summoned his good pal Enma, Danzo had one last thing to say before all hell broke loose.

"This was a long time coming old friend…out of all the opponents, I respect you the most even though your actions in the past were questionable at best." He sighed at the end and held his cane sword at the ready.

The Sandaime nodded at Enma who transformed into an **Adamantine Staff.**

"Truer words have never been spoken Danzo…shall we begin?"

Danzo dismissed his summon and decided to fight like the past when he and Hiruzen would spar. The two now enemies let out a battle cry as they attacked.

A fight between two Kage level shinobi had begun.

* * *

**Uchiha District**

The Root agent shook in fear at the figure in front of her. He had blood red eyes with a black, feline pupil, elongated canines, and an aura that screamed death. Naruto looked at his blood soaked bokken then at the tanto on the ground nearby. He flicked the blood off his training sword, sheathed it, and picked up the weapon that was used against him not so long ago. Again, Naruto started into the fear filled eyes of his attacker and, with a voice that sounded like a mix between his own and Kyuubi's, Naruto said his decree before he vanished in a blur.

"You are but one of many. Begone!"

The next thing the Root agent saw was darkness as her head was cleanly severed from her shoulders. Naruto appeared behind his opponent with his tanto outstretched, no blood was present on the blade. As he vanished to other parts of the District, Fukui watched in curiosity and slight fear.

"Hmm, so has Kyuubi decided to help my student, or will it use this to help gain ahold of Naruto so that he can be taken over in the future?" After a brief moment, Harumasa smiled. "I am simply overthinking, my student will prevail."

"Halt!" yelled a Root agent as others ran behind him to intercept.

The retired samurai simply vanished and reappeared in front of the 20 Root agents. The one behind Fukui suddenly fell forward without a head which made said agents back away in fear. Seeing his opponents back away made the samurai hum an eerily happy tune as he walked towards the group without fear. As he did this, he grasped the umbrella on his back and opened it once it was raised above his head.

The agents were now confused.

"Nice weather were having. Did you know it's going to rain today?"

"What are you on about, there's not a cloud in the sky!" One of the agents responded, but soon got his answer by an explosion that rained down blood and body parts.

Once the storm passed, Harumasa closed the umbrella, and suddenly skewered one of the agents in front of him. Before the Root agents could react, the elder samurai drew his katana in a blur and slowly sheathed it as he walked away. Once it locked into place, the rest of the agents fell into bloody chunks. Like when he advanced towards the agents, Fukui walked away still humming that eerie tune. For the ANBU that appeared beside him, such a tune did not sit well with their gut and began to wonder if Fukui was sane at all.

"Um, Samurai-san, did you have to be so messy?"

"Did you know that we are in a war?" Harumasa quipped, his smile still present.

The ANBU cleared his throat, "Right…sorry samurai-san, but seeing you in action for the first time is impressive to say the least."

Said person simply nodded then watched as a red blur shot by which made him chuckle.

"_Ah Naruto, I wonder how your mind will be after this day is done. Perhaps I will have to talk to your darkness myself to ensure that our trip will be uninterrupted."_

* * *

**With Naruto – Earlier**

Naruto appeared beside Fugaku and Itachi whom looked at the red aura around him with slight fear as they thought the Kyuubi took over.

"Is that you, Naruto, or the Kyuubi?" Fugaku asked then took a few steps back as Naruto turned to him and smiled to show off his fangs.

"This is all me Fugaku-san…Kyuubi has been helpful for once in my life."

Naruto suddenly ducked under a punch, then grabbed the offending appendage and brought it down on his knee. It broke with a sickening snap. Naruto threw the broken arm to the side which made the assailant stumble, something which Naruto capitalized on. He thrust his fist into the opponent's stomach, but instead of stopping, it went straight through. Naruto blinked in shock then took his hand out with disgust written on his face.

"Yuck." Naruto bent down and wiped his bloody hand on the person he just killed then stood and looked towards the two Uchiha. "Well, are you going to join in on the festivities or are you just going to sit there catching flies?"

Naruto chuckled at the end due to seeing the jaw-dropped expressions Fugaku and Itachi was giving him. After no response, Naruto calmly walked to a nearby clearing, and sat in a seiza position as he sensed incoming enemies. As he waited, Itachi shook his head in mirth.

"Just eight years old and he already can kill ANBU…and with impressive speeds nonetheless."

"But how will his mentality be after today?" Fugaku responded, a sigh escaping his lips.

Itachi winced knowing how he was when he first killed; it took a week before he came to grips with what he did. Before he could respond, more enemies shunshined in which prompted another fight to break out. While they fought, they saw Naruto surrounded by five Root agents and began to worry. That worry, however, turned into shock as Naruto snapped open his eyes and bifurcated the agent in front of him, his sword being but a blur. Naruto then finished his Seiza kata by stabbing the enemy to the right, ducking under an attempt to behead him, then slashed upwards at the Root agent that was coming in front of him. Sadly, that's when the good news ended.

The remaining two Root agents managed to stab Naruto in the back, barely missing his spine. As Naruto roared in pain, the red aura around him grew stronger to the point where the village could start to feel it. Luckily for Jiraiya, he was done at the Namikaze Estate. Without warning, the two agents were killed with a punch to the back of the head, and a seal was slapped on Naruto's forehead which made Kyuubi's aura vanish. Before Naruto passed out, he looked at his Godfather's face with a smile and uttered a few words.

"Kyuubi…helped…me…"

Jiraiya sighed as he lifted his godson bridal style, then handed him over to Fukui as he appeared.

The samurai bowed, "Thank you Jiraiya-san, I will ensure that my student gets plenty of rest."

The Toad Sage nodded with a smile, "He did good out there, but the fact Kyuubi is now helping Naruto is troubling to say the least."

"Hai." Harumasa said sternly, "But I will be checking on my own to see what its true intentions are." He paused then spoke again, this time in a calm, sage like, tone. "And don't worry about my student's injuries, they will heal soon enough; scars are what make a boy become a man."

With that, master and student disappeared which left Jiraiya and the others to finish fighting which wouldn't take long to do. By afternoon, all the fighting was done and whispers of Naruto's talents soon spread across the village and into the Elemental Nations.

* * *

**Root Base**

The rebellion was basically over as the remaining loyal Root eventually surrendered, but that didn't stop the ones who started it with Sai, however. They stayed to watch the fight between their old master and their Hokage as witnessing one of these was rare. In fact, the fight left them speechless as they had no idea that a shinobi could become that powerful. Booms could be heard on where the blows landed, but those who fought would be all but a blur. Suddenly, the group watching had to disperse as the Sandaime launched a **Fire Dragon Bullet** towards Danzo. Thanks to the War Hawk having almost complete mastery of wind, he was able to snuff the attack out and use the built up wind to launch a massive **Wind Sphere** at Hiruzen. Like a true Kage, he never flinched and calmly raised an **Earth-Style Wall** to block the attack. Once the dust had settled, Danzo and Hiruzen met in the air as they jumped.

The Sandaime tried to slam his staff into Danzo's stomach, but the Root leader managed to use it as leverage. However, Danzo forgot one thing; the staff was a transformed Enma. The Monkey King made his hand come from the staff, and caught Danzo by the leg. It was here, that Hiruzen and Enma coordinated their attacks. While Enma threw the Root leader in the air, Sarutobi smashed the staff on his mid-section which made Danzo cough and wheeze. Shortly after, said person smashed to the ground below in a loud crash and kick-up of dust. The two were not Kage for nothing though, as Hiruzen suddenly ducked under the swipe of Danzo's cane sword. The Hokage used Enma as a pole vault soon after to make some distance, but instead of attacking like Hiruzen thought, he watched as his old friend started to undo his arm bandages.

"I applaud you, Hiruzen, and am thankful to see that old age hasn't caught up to you. But alas, you will fall here while I become the next ruler of Konoha."

The Sandaime scowled and was prepared to attack, but that is when the bandages fell to the floor. There, on Danzo's shoulder, was the face of Hashirama Senju.

"Dear Kami Danzo, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Hiruzen softly stated, his mind in shock.

Danzo simply smirked and ran through some hand signs before unleashing a jutsu not seen since Hashirama was alive.

"Say hello to Sensei for me. **Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees**!"

The group spectating suddenly evacuated as they felt the ground shake beneath their feet, tree saplings starting to pop up. Meanwhile, with Hiruzen, he looked at his old friend in disbelief at how far he had fallen, but when the ground started to crack, Hiruzen knew what was about to happen. With a yell from Danzo, who pushed more chakra into his trump card, the saplings exploded outward and upward into trees. Some breaching the ceiling overhead. Enma changed back to his true form as he and the Hokage dodged to the best of their ability. However, the Monkey King knew that he would be needed later so he jumped to what he thought was a safe spot and decided to wait in the shadows. As more and more trees burst through the ceiling, Hiruzen knew it wouldn't be long until the whole base collapsed.

"Stop this Danzo, you're going to kill us both!" He yelled out in the hopes his old friend would stop this madness.

All Sarutobi got in return was an evil laugh followed by more trees blooming from the ground. Suddenly, the entire ceiling collapsed as well as sections of the base. This, of course, made parts of the village collapse. Luckily, most of these were abandoned buildings in the Red Light District.

As the trees stopped growing, and the dust settled, a cracked earthen dome could be seen. One which quickly collapsed back into the ground to reveal an unharmed Hiruzen who sighed in relief and began looking for Danzo. However, that was when pain ripped through his chest and he coughed out blood. As he looked down, a small, thin blade covered in blood could be seen.

"H-How?" Hiruzen coughed out as he saw Danzo holding his cane sword behind him, a massive victorious grin was on his face.

Danzo, however, was not in the healthiest state. Blood poured from various cuts and where chunks of his skin was missing. The bandages over his one eye was stained red, the old wound opened once again.

"I simply merged myself with one of the trees I built." Danzo paused to cough out some blood. "Too bad it got crushed by a piece of falling debris. But it matters not, as you will be meeting the Shinigami soon."

The injured Sandaime suddenly smiled then started laughing, a deep booming laugh, which caught Danzo off guard.

"One word Danzo…boom!"

The War Hawk's eye widened before his whole body was engulfed in a massive explosion. Up in the trees, Enma help Hiruzen stand as a piece of debris managed to land on his right leg. If not for the Monkey King, the Sandaime would have likely died.

"Thank you Enma, you have saved me once again." He said tiredly then grew saddened by what he had to do.

Enma patted his summoner's shoulders with a smile, "You did the right thing my friend, his tyranny is now over and Konoha can once again be at peace."

The Sandaime nodded, but a lone tear managed to come out one of his eyes. Quickly wiping it away, he told Enma to take him to the hospital. With a plume of white smoke, the two vanished from the area, the trees that bloomed would forever be a reminder to the battle that took place.

* * *

**Harumasa's Emporium**

Fukui placed Naruto on the cot in his office which resided in the back of the store. Once there, he checked his student's wounds and wasn't surprised to see that they were fully healed. With a sigh, the old samurai grabbed a nearby chair, placed it near the cot, and sat down. He then placed his right hand upon Naruto's forehead, closed his eyes, and concentrated. Soon, Harumasa found himself in front of a massive cage with its contents staring right at him.

"**So, the master decides to pay a visit…humph, how quaint."** The Kyuubi replied in an agitated manner.

Fukui simply sat down and looked the fox in the eyes, a stare which Naruto gave not so long ago.

"Tell me Kyuubi-san, did you help my student for his own gain or for yours?"

"**For both, if the mortal dies, I do as well…nothing more, nothing less." **Kyubbi let out a small growl of annoyance before he laid down in his cramped cage. **I still don't know why I am telling you this."**

Fukui shrugged, "Perhaps that hate filled shell of yours is finally starting to crack."

"**Doubt it, I am a beast of destruction. Such a shell never cracks.**" Kyuubi said, now wanting this man out of the mindscape. "**I won't help the mortal again, it was a one-time deal. I feel he is strong enough to take care of himself."**

The retired samurai shook his head with a sigh. "You are contradicting yourself Kyuubi-san. On one hand you said that helping Naruto was for both your gain and his, yet, you say that you will not help again.

"Kyuubi might be sucking up to the boy, but it is I who will not allow such a thing to happen, Harumasa. Yami interrupted to make his presence known. "It is I that will show Naruto that darkness is the right way to go, and that Kyuubi's power is the only way to bring justice upon those who have wronged him."

"I know all about my student's nightmares you have been giving him for the past six months. With today's events, his mind will be fragile once he comes to grip with what he has done."

Yami seethed at the calm tone the samurai was exuding, but suddenly smirked.

"A weak mind is a strong one for me…easy to manipulate, easy to conquer, easy to enact revenge."

Fukui sighed once more, then stood and brushed the imaginary dirt off his kimono.

"I don't doubt your intentions Yami, but as a test to you, Kyuubi," He stared the beast in the eyes again. "You will have to make sure your container does not fall off the cliff. Like you said, if he dies, so do you."

With that Harumasa disappeared which made Yami and Kyuubi stare at each other.

"So…what shall it be my furry friend?" Yami posed the ultimate question. "Will you help me take over, or will you prove that your hateful shell has been cracked."

* * *

**1.** Think the "Last Samurai" movie.

**Edited:** 5/15/15


	5. Arc One: Ch 5

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

Disclaimer: Although I wished I owned Naruto, I sadly do not.

**Arc One: A Warrior's Path**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"So…what shall it be my furry friend? Will you help me take over, or will you prove that your hateful shell has been cracked?"

Kyuubi growled at Yami as his mind tried to process what to do. Luckily, it was here that Naruto appeared, but the state he was in as he approached Kyuubi's cage made the fox worried while Yami couldn't be more elated. The Uzumaki had dead looking eyes, pale skin, and a permanent frown etched on his face, one that seemed to have aged many years, and his once spikey blonde hair was now disheveled; an aura of a lost soul hung about him.

Empty and unfeeling.

"_**Dear Kami…"**_Kyuubi thought with an internal gasp.

"_Yes…this is perfect. All I have to do is push the right buttons and he will snap. Once I take over, I free the Kyuubi and Konoha will finally see the consequences of their actions."_ Yami thought with an evil smirk.

Naruto, oblivious to the two beings thought, simply stopped in front of Kyuubi's cage and sat down in the seiza position not saying a word. Instead, Naruto decided to look at his reflection in the murky water. For Yami and Kyuubi, all they saw was a twitch of a cheek muscle, and a lone tear that ran down his cheek and fell into the water below.

With a plop, it echoed off the walls of the mindscape.

"**Naruto…c'mon, speak to me." **Kyuubi worriedly said.

"Don't pay attention to Kyuubi Naruto, the beast is only trying to misguide you." Yami retorted, doing his best to corrupt Naruto's broken mind. "Don't you see now? Don't you see the power you must possess to kill those who have wronged you?"

No response.

Naruto continued to stare at his reflection with a soulless expression.

Kyuubi let out a sad whimper and lowered its head so that it could look into Naruto's cold blue eyes. This time, Naruto raised his head to look into the massive red orbs in front of him.

"I killed, Kyuubi." Naruto looked at his hands thinking they had blood on them, his voice hoarse and without emotion. "How can I live with myself now that I have done so? A samurai is supposed to moral and just…but killing is anything but that."

"You can always kill yourself and let the Kyuubi free" Yami shrugged as he came closer to Naruto, the sick grin still on his face. "Or perhaps merge with me so that we can wreak havoc upon Konoha!"

Naruto paused in thought and began to wonder if that was a good idea. Kyuubi, upon seeing this boy, couldn't help but feel his heartstrings being tugged.

"**Didn't Bushido state something about death Naruto? Better yet, what is this Bushido all samurai must follow?"**

Yami scowled as Kyuubi won again, even more so when he saw Naruto's eyes widen in shock. As Naruto started to recite the Bushido code, one he spent countless hours trying to memorize, one element made him pause.

"Uses death as their advisor, not their enemy." A smile came to Naruto's face, his dull eyes starting to show signs of life. "Of course!"

Seeing Naruto's eyes lighting up made Kyuubi let out a smile, a rare one at that, of his own. Yami, however, wasn't going to let Naruto out of his clutches.

"Did the blood feel good between your hands, did you enjoy killing those who attempted to kill you?" Yami asked as he bent down and whispered in Naruto's left ear. "How does it feel to have your innocence lost? Do you really think the villagers will respect you after you used Kyuubi's chakra?"

Naruto's eyes dulled as he realized Yami was right. Upon seeing this, Kyuubi mentally cursed as he didn't want to play such a card just yet.

"**Would your parents be proud of you, Naruto, if you destroyed the village they sacrificed themselves to protect?" **The bijuu said in hopes of making his container see the light.

"No, Kyuubi they would not." Naruto's eyes brightened once again, another small smile had begun to form

"And yet you forget that Kyuubi was the one to kill your parents that fateful night!" Yami heatedly interjected.

"**Silence yourself Yami, you know not of what happened that night!"** Kyuubi angrily said, his tails thrashing about the cage as he saw Naruto's eyes dim once more. "**I was ripped out of Kushina Uzumaki by a masked man then put under a genjutsu where I was ordered to attack Konoha. Do you think I liked what I did? Killing all those hopeless peons beneath my feet?! Us bijuu were peaceful until these stupid mortals decided to fucking seal us!" **

Yami's eyes widened in shock as did Naruto's. Both, however, had the same response.

"W-what?"

Kyuubi grinned as Yami was near speechless for once. He let out a snort of amusement which made Naruto's hair rustle a little.

"**And the kicker is that a man masquerading as Madara Uchiha did the deed."**

Naruto's eyes quickly turned battle-hardened as he stood with his fists clenched by his sides. Yami, seeing the rise of conflicting emotions, tried to push Naruto one last time.

"See…that's why revenge is so sweet. You can avenge your parent's death, you can -"

Yami couldn't finish as Naruto promptly turned and punched him in the gut. The dark half's eyes were wide in shock as he was bent over the fist in his stomach, spittle spraying out of his mouth.

"You are becoming quite the nag Yami, and trying to poison my mind with your vile thoughts will not work anymore." Naruto whispered in Yami's ear with a harsh tone. "Kyuubi has at least showed compassion ever since I decided to become a samurai. What have you done? Nothing but torture my soul and dismiss the one thing I must always follow."

"Bushido is but a fool's code of honor." Yami said as he pushed himself off of Naruto's fist.

Hearing this made Kyuubi wince and Naruto's eyes to squint in anger. The next thing Yami knew was pain as his head was rammed into the armor plating on Naruto's right knee. A sickening snap echoed off the walls of the mindscape as most of Yami's face fractured from the Ki enhanced strike. Not done, Naruto snap kicked his dark half into the nearby wall. Yami crashed into it and stayed there for a little bit, before he fell to the shallow water below with a splash.

Naruto took a deep breath and stood, his eyes and stature was that of a seasoned warrior. "I know we will meet again Yami. Sadly, my time has not yet come to fully conquer you as I feel lingering hate in the bijuu behind me. Naruto calmly stated as he waved to the cage behind him. "So go, Yami, go back to your realm and heal. But know that when you return, I will be there to end you once and for all."

Yami looked at his other half with a sneer, then disappeared in what looked like black ash particles. After Naruto watched them drift away, he turned to the beast in the cage and bowed.

"I thank you, Kyuubi, for helping me get over my ordeal. An ordeal which will take much longer to get over. Also, about what happened on the night of my birth…I'm truly sorry. We both lost something that day. I lost my parents while you lost your one chance at freedom."

Kyuubi was speechless, it couldn't retort with anything as everything Naruto said was true.

"On my honor as a samurai, we will find the man who made our lives a living hell, and show him the true power of the Akuma no Senshi!"

Naruto said this in a regal tone, slammed his right fist on his chest, and then stuck it out towards the cage. Kyuubi looked at the fist, then back at Naruto.

"_**Is this what you meant father, is this what you foresaw before your death? Naruto…you are an interesting child. Perhaps it is time I start a new life, and turn over a new leaf."**_

The bijuu sighed and looked at the determination in its container's eyes. With a smirk and a slight chuckle, Kyuubi took its right paw, made a fist, and connected it with Naruto's. A pulse rippled through the mindscape which made it change to what Naruto imagined when he first met Kyuubi and Yami.

A lush forest appeared with the sounds of wildlife, the sky was blue and the sun was high in the sky. Where the cage was, was now an open cave. The seal which resided on said cage was now on a dog collar which was around Kyuubi's neck. The bijuu hesitantly got up and stepped out of the cave. He took a deep breath and started to laugh with tears coming out of his eyes. For the first time in over fifty years, Kyuubi was overjoyed.

"**Naruto…I…I…this is amazing."**

Naruto couldn't help but smirk, "Our journey has just begun Kyuubi. Our journey has just begun."

* * *

**Harumasa's Emporium**

Jiraiya and Hiruzen looked over Naruto while Harumasa was sitting nearby sharpening his katana. Although the Hokage was using crutches as his leg healed, it did not deter him from his duties; one's that he knew would soon be over.

"It's been two days Sensei, shouldn't we get Inoichi in here to see if Naruto is mentally sound?" The Toad Sage worriedly said. .

"Fear not for my student's sanity, he will awaken soon." Fukui interrupted, a smile on his face. "I have a feeling much went on inside that head of his…perhaps he has quelled the darkness within?"

The Sandaime let a smirk form at how calm the samurai was, most were in fact. It was one of the things that made them so dangerous in battle. With no emotion to show, it made reading what they were about to do next almost impossible. Although this was slightly unnerving, Hiruzen knew to trust the man who gave Naruto a new life. It wasn't but a couple minutes later that a groan filled the room which made the three quickly rush to Naruto's bedside. As the Uzumaki opened his eyes, he gasped as he remembered what happened to his home.

"The Namikaze Estates…are they alright, what about the scrolls inside, what about -"

A smack was heard in the room as Fukui backhanded his student in the face. As Naruto rubbed the red mark, he couldn't help but laugh at the shocked looks on Hiruzen and Jiraiya. Once his laughter ceased, he looked at his master and thanked him before looking at the Hokage where he noticed that he was on crutches.

"Hokage-sama, I think you shouldn't be walking about. That injury looks serious."

"I've been through three Shinobi Wars, this is minor compared to what injuries I have gotten in the past." Hiruzen said with a smile as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "As to the Namikaze Estates, thanks to your father's seals, it was unharmed. That explosion was the defense mechanism if anyone not of Namikaze blood tried to enter the grounds."

"Yah, most of the poor bastards were mincemeat when I and the ANBU got there." The sage shook his head in mirth. "Ha! I taught my student too well."

After a brief moment of silence, Naruto sighed and looked at his hands, "My innocence is lost master, but the strangest thing happened when I was out. Kyuubi helped me yet again and now…now we are building our relationship. It wants to work with me, to turn over a new leaf." "Come again?" The elders in the room stared at Naruto in disbelief.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as he got up.

"Yah, apparently I remind it of its father…the Sage of Six paths. Also, it told me the truth of what happened when it attacked."

The room went silent which prompted Naruto to tell what he was told. Needless to say, by the end of the story the elders were flabbergasted. Jiraiya, however, rubbed his temples and groaned slightly.

"Great…this masked man reminds me of a person my spies have seen. Apparently, this man is starting up an organization, but as to what its goals are I have no clue. They call themselves Akatsuki and they all wear black cloaks with red clouds on it."

Fukui hummed in thought before he looked at his student. "It seems the winds have changed, my student, we must make haste to Iron Country and finish your training."

Naruto nodded with a frown on his face, "As one storm dissipates, another begins to blow."

With a sigh, Naruto got out of the bed he was in and walked to the changing room so that his armor and such could be put back on. For Fukui, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya, they understood what Naruto went through and was going to do. He was going to find a coping mechanism for the killing he did and will be doing for the rest of his life.

Hiruzen watched his surrogate grandson enter the changing room with a sad smile, "Only eight years old and he already has blood on his hands…not since the Warring Clan Era has a child been subjected to such a horror."

"Do you think the Kyuubi can be trusted?" Jiraiya asked, a serious expression on his face.

"Of course it can." Fukui interrupted before Hiruzen could retort. "Did you not see the truth in my student's eyes, did you not see the happiness it brought him? I'm telling you Jiraiya-san, Hokage-sama, if those two eventually work as one then the Akuma no Senshi will become more than just a rumor."

All three chuckled as they remembered the whispers that went around the village, whispers about the rumor of a demonic warrior that helped protect Konoha. Some knew the identity of this warrior while others thought it was just a specter. For Harumasa, and those who saw Naruto in action, they knew that a legend was just beginning. It was five minutes later that Naruto returned in his armor with his bokken affixed to his right side which made the three elders stare at him with a proud smile. Fukui, however, nodded to his student in understanding.

"I see you wish to find a coping mechanism after your ordeal two days ago."

The samurai in training eyes widen for a brief moment, and then rubbed his chin in thought.

"Two days huh?" After a brief pause, a small smile came to his face. "Master, do you think we can get an instrument? Something portable like an ocarina?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea, my student." The elder samurai said as he walked up to Naruto and patted his shoulders with a smile. "Come, I will take you to a shop which I sell items to."

Hiruzen took out the clay pipe from his Hokage robes and put it in his mouth, but he decided to wait until he was back in the office to light it.

"If you would excuse us Harumasa-dono, Jiraiya and I must be off as we have some important matters to discuss."

Both the Hokage and Jiraiya bowed to the retired samurai before they left the store. As they left, only one thought went through both of their minds.

"_Stay safe out there Naruto. The world can be a cruel mistress."_

* * *

**Higurashi's Store**

As the master and student walked to the store, many civilians looked at Naruto with a smile and a wave, some Shinobi who saw Naruto fight looked at him in awe and slight fear, and some civilians looked at him with a sneer. He understood perfectly why those sneers were there.

"_It seems some cannot simply see that I am the jailor of the great Kyuubi."_

"**Oh, you flatter me."** Kyuubi said, a small chuckle escaped his lips. "**Ha! Now do you see why I call you mortals stupid?"**

"_Shut it fluffy."_ Naruto mentally smirked.

"**Did you just…" **Kyuubi's eyes blinked in shock as he registered what Naruto had said. "**I WILL EAT YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"**

At this, Naruto let out a chuckle then looked to his master who had a look of confusion.

"Kyuubi and I had a small chat is all, and it seems to hate the nickname I gave it."

"And that would be?" Harumasa questioned.

"Fluffy."

As Naruto continued to walk, his master stopped in his tracks, held his sides and guffawed.

"_Ha! He called the Kyuubi fluffy…oh man, I haven't laughed that hard in ages."_ Fukui took a breath to calm himself then smiled, "_Ah, Naruto, although you lost your innocence I still see that rambunctious kid in you. A good trait to have as you have yet to overcome the lingering darkness."_

* * *

Eventually, Naruto and Fukui made it to the store. They opened the door to find two people at the counter. One was a girl with brown hair tied into buns on either side while the other was around six feet tall, had a muscular build, and short black hair. His skin tone was tan and his face was marred with various scars, something Naruto thought of as old shinobi injuries.

"Ah, Harumasa-sama, I see you brought your student here today." The muscular man said with a deep baritone as he looked down at Naruto with a smile. "A lot of rumors have spread around about what you did two days ago Akuma no Senshi." Naruto chuckled while he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "The girl beside me is my adoptive daughter Tenten Higurashi. I am Dan by the way, nice to meet you Uzumaki-san."

Naruto bowed in respect then looked at his master who nodded with a calm look on his face.

"Would you have an ocarina by any chance? I need a…coping mechanism for what I did."

Dan didn't miss the sad tone at the end, "Don't feel bad with what you did Uzumaki-san. You did what you had to do to keep Konoha safe and above all, you did what you had to do to stay alive."

"Death is my advisor Higurashi-san, but I thank you for your words."

Dan nodded with a smile and looked at Fukui, "You taught him well Harumasa-san…excuse me, I will be right back."

Tenten looked at the two samurai in front of her and couldn't help but start to drool as she gazed at the armor Naruto was wearing and at the two swords Fukui had. Both didn't miss this look and sweat dropped internally.

"Where did you get the armor and can I have one? Tenten started to question in an overly-excited tone. "Wow, I wonder what you had to do to get those swords; can I hold them please?"

"Tenten, what I did to get these weapons is something that no shinobi has had to endure." Fukui started coldly, he hoped his words would be a good lesson to the girl. "Many years of intense training, some of which is done alone in the snow covered mountains of Iron Country, is first. Next is usually peace…for me however it was a civil war. A war where I had to kill my own wife. Her swords are what I carry today."

Naruto internally gasped while Tenten's eyes widened while Dan stood in the doorframe that led to the backroom so that he could listen, his eyes were closed in sadness at what his daughter brought on.

Painful memories.

"Now tell me, Tenten, do you expect me to let you touch my weapons after all that I have endured?"

The only thing she could do is shake her head no while tears started to come from her eyes. Seeing enough, Dan came out and handed Naruto a small black box. Before he opened it, however, the muscular man patted his daughter on the head then looked at the retired samurai.

"I'm sorry you had relieve those memories Harumasa-san."

"Like my student said, death is my advisor." Fukui smiled. "I do hope your daughter has learned a valuable lesson today."

Dan nodded and excused himself as he took Tenten upstairs so they could talk while the two samurai left the store. As they did, Naruto looked at his master with sadness.

"Are you going to be alright master? Is that why you told me to always protect the ones I love, to always trust my instincts? All those lessons you have given me?"

The retired samurai sighed and nodded, "Hai…but I cannot dwell in the past as the future is much brighter."

The rest of the walk to the training grounds was silent as both had painful memories currently in their mind. They would get to meditation once they reached the grounds. Before that however, Naruto finally opened the box and gasped at the ocarina inside. It was blue like the ocean and had Uzumaki spirals all over it. As Naruto picked up the instrument, two notes were found at the bottom of the box. One was instructions on how to play while the other was a handwritten note. Naruto picked the latter one up and started to read.

_Uzumaki-san, _

_This belonged to your mother Kushina Uzumaki, and has been an Uzumaki heirloom for many generations. Before the Kyuubi attack, she told me to keep it safe and give it to you when you needed it the most. Kushina had a feeling she wasn't going to see you grow up which tore her apart inside. On the back of this note is the sheet music to an old Uzumaki tune which represents loss and sorrow. Your parents would be proud. _

_Dan Higurashi_

Naruto smiled and turned over the note to see the composition. Once at the training ground, Naruto sat down, the note in front of him, and picked up the instructions how to play. For the elder samurai, who had just started to meditate, knew that Naruto would be alright and that he would come out of this stronger than before.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

As Hiruzen sat in his chair, he closed his eyes as he lit his pipe where he inhaled before puffing out the smoke shortly after; the pungent smell of tobacco filled the office. For Tsunade and Jiraiya, they began to wonder what they had to discuss, but the way their Sensei was acting they knew it wasn't good. After a minute, the Sandaime opened his eyes which showed his age and what he had to endure to gain his Shinobi no Kami title.

"My students, I have lived a great life and served Konoha as Hokage for a very long time, but I am not getting younger." Hiruzen took another puff on his pipe before continuing. "The battle with Danzo showed me that I am not like I once was before. If not for Enma, I would likely not be here talking to you today."

"What are you saying Sensei? Tsuade questioned. "You're not thinking about doing what I think you are going to do…are you?"

Jiraiya looked at his Sensei then Tsunade then back to the Sandaime. His eyes widened at what was going to happen.

"Whoa now Sensei! There is no way I am going to be Hokage. I have my spy network and, in all honesty, I just don't feel qualified."

"I understand that Jiraiya, and I would have Tsunade become Hokage but she has the medical program to run." Hiruzen noted as he leaned back on his chair ready to take another draw from his pipe. "Tell me, who would be qualified to take up the mantle?"

"Kakashi is a possibility." Tsunade said with a shrug. "However, his lazy attitude would be a big problem."

Jiraiya agreed with Tsunade as he added his own idea. "Any of the clan heads is a possibility, but I can see that would give one of the clans too much power. Power they can exploit for their own gains."

Hiruzen smiled at his students, but as he was about to speak, the Toad Sage spoke up again.

"There is one person I have been keeping tabs on, and he would be a great Hokage…that is if he could walk again. In fact, he has been giving me intel on this masked man that has been running about as of late."

The Sandaime's interest was piqued which made him quirk an eyebrow, "Well then, my student, would you mind explaining who this person is?"

"What do you know about the Sage of Six Paths?" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

* * *

**Following Day – Konoha Gates**

The entire village was gathered at the front gates to see two people off; Fukui Harumasa and Naruto Uzumaki. Today was the day they would part for Iron Country, it would be an almost week long trek. Naruto was in his armor, but had a bag with him filled with the essentials for traveling. A sleeping bag, some spices for food they catch, clothes, and repair kits for armor and clothing, and a canteen filled with water. Fukui wore his usual outfit, but with samurai armor that resembled Mifune's overtop of it. Like Naruto, he had a bag filled with essentials.

"Well, my student, today's the beginning of the end of your samurai training." Fukui said with a smile as he slapped Naruto on the back.

"Hai, although I am excited, I cannot help but look at my hands knowing that more blood will stain them." Naruto smiled, though a sigh escaped his lips which made the Sandaime rest his aged hand on his surrogate grandson's right shoulder.

"You will do just fine Naruto, and please, do come back to visit once your training is done." Hiruzen warmly said. "Better yet, I have something to give you."

The Sandaime reached into his robes and pulled out a blank dairy book and a pencil which he gave to Naruto whom happily accepted it.

"I expect you to write in that every day and send me updates once in a while. Your parents would be proud, Naruto, all of Konoha is proud of you."

Naruto wiped some tears away from his eyes and gave his grandfather a hug. Jiraiya was up next and handed his godson an orange book. Tsunade, and those who knew what that book was, gave the Toad Sage death glares. The Slug Sage though, punched Jiraiya into the ground.

"You pervert! Poisoning our godson with that smut!" Tsunade screamed then turned to Naruto and pecked him on the forehead.

This, of course, gave him a full view of her impressive cleavage. If one looked closely, a small trail of blood started to run from Naruto's nose. Jiraiya, who recently go up, happened to be that person and grinned.

"_Hehe…just like Minato._"

Naruto discreetly put Icha Icha into his bag along with the diary then gave Tsunade a hug in return.

"Be good gaki and my gift to you is something I have treasured for a while now."

Tsunade took off the necklace Hashirama gave her and placed it on Naruto with a smile. Seeing this, Hiruzen looked at Tsunade with worry.

"Are you sure Tsunade? You know the supposed curse that goes along with that necklace."

"What curse?" Naruto questioned with his head cocked in wonder.

"The person who wears that necklace usually ends up dying." Shizune introduced herself as she spoke in a sad tone. "Tsunade gave that to two others before her, both of which have passed on."

Naruto crossed his arms and hmphed. "Curse smurk! Don't worry about me Tsunade-san, this necklace will make it back to you I swear on it."

Tsunade smiled, "I don't doubt it gaki. Go on and show the world what the Akuma no Senshi is made of."

Naruto nodded and looked to his master who nodded in return. As they left, the cheers of the villagers could be heard. Some had tears in their eyes not knowing what fate would befall the Uzumaki heir. Others, like those in the academy or just entering, looked to Naruto as sort of a role model.

From a boy who lost his path only two years ago thanks to the villagers hate, they now looked at Naruto with happiness and goodwill. It was not his heritage which sparked this change, but his actions which helped show who Naruto truly was. A human child who kept the beast who almost destroyed them at bay. It wasn't until the two samurai disappeared from view, did they start to disperse. As they did, they knew, somehow, that Naruto would be the catalyst for a great change in the Elemental Nations. What they didn't know was that someone was watching the whole ordeal from afar.

It sunk into the ground after it had all the details.

* * *

**Somewhere in Iron Country**

Zetsu returned to the camp he visited before, and, like last time, the same man was there waiting ever so patiently. This time, however, he was sharpening his katana, occasionally looking at his reflection in the polished blade. The man had gray, thinning hair, deep set wrinkles on his face, and a nasty scar which left him blind in one eye. This scar ran from the chin, through the left side of the lip as well as the left eye, and ended at his forehead.

"I see you have returned Zetsu." The elder spoke, not taking his eyes off his blade. "Any news of the boy?"

"The boy is currently traveling to Iron Country with his master, apparently he will be undergoing the final part of his training." The white half spoke as usual, his head the only one being seen.

"**Can we eat the gaki…I'm starved!"** The other half said.

"Ignore my other half." Zetzu paused briefly before continuing, "My master wants an update, he will not take failure lightly.

The old man smirked and paused what he was doing, "Tell your master that everything is going according to plan. The forces are being gathered and spies have been placed. Mifune is none the wiser. Now go…I must finish my task."

Without a word, Zetsu disappeared back into the ground. Once out sight, the old man traced his scar with a finger and clenched his hands in anger. That anger turned into a smirk, however.

"You may have given me this scar, Fukui Harumasa, but I gave you an even bigger one. Oh, how much it must have pained you to do that to your wife." He paused to let out a maniacal chuckle. "And to have Mifune grant you retirement…oh how I can't wait to test your student myself."

The man began to sharpen his katana again, but every once and a while he would pause and let out a short, insane laugh.

* * *

**Edited: **5/16/2015


	6. Arc One: Ch 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

**Arc One: A Warrior's Path**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Fukui said as he opened the front door of his home, but there was no response. "Izumi…honey? Where are you?"

Silence greeted him, a troubling response which made Fukui reach towards his katana so that he could draw it at any moment.

After almost two minutes of searching, he found Izumi in the backyard with one person he hoped not to see. With haste, yet caution, Fukui quickly ran outside and confronted the situation.

"Takeshi, my brother, what is the meaning of this!" He yelled as he looked at Izumi's chest which was bleeding out from a shallow cut.

"The civil war may be over, but I have one lose end I must take care of." Takeshi let out a small chuckle then advanced towards Izumi. "Tell me, do you know of the actions your wife took in the war?"

"I know of her deeds, of her controversial tactics." Fukui's eyes narrowed as anger started to overcome him. "But it was necessary to end the war. She saved me from that prison, a prison that you put me in no less!"

"Oh, does my brother need a hug?" Takeshi sarcastically quipped as he held a hand over his heart in fake pain. "HA! The only reason you got caught is because you failed to kill me. I may be blind in one eye, and have the scar to show your weakness." The brother traced the left side of his face where the scar was. "But, I have something that is dear to your heart."

"Don't you dare touch her! If this is for revenge, then you have sadly fallen off the path of the warrior…you know the price of such an act, my brother."

"Bushido, prophecies…you think I care! The old samurai way is just that, and Mifune is a fool to keep it going." Izumi whined as Takeshi started to stroke her hair, an act which made Fukui grip his katana handle tighter. "Instead, I will rise to show Iron Country the new era, one where they will reign supreme!"

Fukui, knowing his brother was too far gone, sighed and looked into his wife's green eyes, "Forgive me Izumi as blood must be shed one last time."

Just as Fukui launched himself towards his brother, Izumi felt a tug at her body followed by a quick jolt of pain. Blood shot out of her mouth as she looked into her husband's eyes, ones filled with understanding and warmth.

"I forgive you…but don't…fall off the path. Stay strong…my…love."

With her last breath, she kissed her husband on the lips and fell backward off the katana with a smile.

Her body slumped to the snow covered ground which started to stain red.

With shaky hands, he dropped his katana then touched his bloody lips, eyes wide in shock at what just transpired. As Fukui fell to his knees in order to caress his dead wife, Takeshi simply laughed, but quickly recovered to say his decree.

"The Shinobi tactics may be underhand, but the possibilities us samurai can use them in is amazing. A simple replacement is all, one switcheroo and your life comes crashing down around you. You may have given me this scar, but I have given you a bigger one…enjoy hell, my brother."

Fukui never saw Takeshi poof into smoke which signaled it was a clone, no, instead he continued to caress his wife as the blood continued to stain the bright, white snow.

* * *

Harumasa woke with a gasp and a cold sweat and, as he palmed his face, a canteen was handed to him which he quickly took and downed what was inside.

"Thank you my student." The retired samurai sighed, "_That same dream…that one moment in my past which I simply cannot seem to get over."_

. "Your Ki was very sad master, like you just lost someone important." Naruto took the canteen back, but looked at his master worriedly "I'm here if you need help, we are in this journey together after all."

"Thank you, but it will be a story for another time." Fukui took the canteen again and took a gulp of the cold water inside before handing it back to Naruto. "Come, we will start you on the second set of techniques as well as the sword stances."

Naruto nodded and reluctantly left his master's tent. Once gone, Harumasa couldn't help but smile at what has happened in the four days they had travelled.

The first day was learning the basics of hunting, gathering, skinning, and how to make clothing from the skins of an animal. Of course, the art of the bow and arrow was taught here with one that was brought with them. The second day was of one that bloomed a potential friendship with an unlikely character and his companion.

* * *

**Flashback – Two Days Ago: Somewhere in Fire Country**

As Naruto and Fukui searched for a spot to make camp, knowing that darkness soon approached, they both felt two signatures; one was of a gentle nature while the other was filled with bloodlust. Both samurai nodded to each other and calmly kept on walking even though they knew they would eventually run into the signatures they felt. When they did, however, each of them stopped and stared at each other not knowing what would happen. The two figures that Fukui and Naruto were staring at was a man with the lower half of his face bandaged and a massive sword on his back. The other was a male that had a feminine looking face and was dressed in a semi-formal kimono. For Naruto, the one with the massive sword and bandages was easy to discern. After all, reading all those Bingo Books, even the most up to date one, made Naruto understand just how many missing nin were out there in the Elemental Nations. Naruto

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist." Naruto calmly stated as he looked into the Demon's eyes without fear.

"Oh, a gaki who knows my name, and a samurai no less." Zabuza smirked under his bandages and reached back for his sword. "I always wanted to fight a samurai, how about it gaki?"

"I will not draw my blade on a potential ally, but I thank you for the offer." Naruto replied, keeping his calm façade.

"Ally!" Zabuza chuckled at that then looked Naruto in the eyes, "Gaki, I killed my whole graduating class when I was nine years old."

"And I killed almost 8 ANBU not too long ago." Naruto interrupted nonchalantly. "Your point Momochi-san?"

"_This kid!" _Zabuza and Haku thought with shock.

Fukui smirked, he was overall proud at how his student handled the situation. "Perhaps we can all chat over some tea? A stream is close by, a perfect spot for camp."

Haku chuckled while the Seven Swordsman's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"TEA! Really?! You run into me, one of the Seven Swordsman, who can kill you without a sweat, and you simply ask us to join us for tea?!"

"C'mon Zabuza-sama, don't be such a meanie." Haku said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked his father figure in the eye.

Naruto nodded and motioned towards the nearby river. "Please, join us as you must be tired from your journey."

"Some kid you are." He mumbled, then looked Naruto in the eyes, surprised at how he didn't even flinch. "Fine, but if you try anything."

Although the swordsman left the threat hang, Naruto and Fukui was not worried. They simply walked side by side and led Haku and Zabuza to where they would camp. Once the samurai stopped, a simple nod was all it took for Naruto to start setting up camp and, within minutes, the tents were up and the sleeping bags laid out. For Haku and Zabuza, seeing the two samurai work without one word being said confused them, but they soon broke from their stupor to setup a camp of their own. As they returned about five minutes later, they found the two samurai to be meditating near the fire as the tea brewed. Their swords were on their laps, one hand being on the grip just in case.

"Zabuza-sama?" Haku questioned, wondering how the two sat so still.

"The samurai life is much different than our own Haku, and in all honesty, I would likely lose to the gaki's master." Zabuza let out a small chuckle before he pointed at Naruto. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the kid could kill me."

Naruto and Harumasa, who heard everything, smirked internally, but they soon were broken from their meditation by the slight whistling of the tea kettle. With a smile, Fukui poured the tea into cups and handed them around. Although it was silent at first, an awkward one at that, eventually conversation bloomed.

"What brings you out here Momochi-san?" Naruto said, but took a pause to sip his tea. "Other than the failed Yagura assassination that is."

This one question alone began what would become a night that was filled with back and forth banter about each other's past which, surprisingly enough, was very similar. Although Naruto and Fukui kept much of their past to themselves, no doubt Haku and Zabuza doing the same, the four found a connection with each other and an alliance formed. When the time came to depart the next morning, Zabuza and Naruto met once again and shook hands.

"Gaki, if we ever meet again, Kiri could use your help in the civil war." Zabuza smiled under his bandages, still in slight disbelief at how this kid managed to open up his dark heart.

"Perhaps I will take up that offer the next we meet." Naruto said, a smile gracing his lips. "It was a pleasure to get to know you, farewell Zabuza-san, Haku-san."

"As was you, Naruto-san, Fukui-san."

* * *

**Flashback End**

Fukui smiled at the memory, even more so at how the memories of the occasional bandit run-ins they had. All bandits were taken out in an effective manner without a draw of the sword. Naruto simply used aikido to dance around the opponent then use their own weapon against them. Like Fukui, Naruto did not dare sully his blade with the blood of the weak. For those deemed a worthy challenge, only then would the blade come out.

"Jeez, your old age must be getting to you." Fukui looked at the tent's entrance to see a smiling Naruto.

The old samurai shook his head in mirth and pointed a sage like finger in the air. "Ah, but with age comes wisdom."

Naruto snorted in amusement then left the tent and went to a nearby clearing so that he could begin his training. It wasn't long until the retired samurai showed up and instructed Naruto on the second set of attacks for the Musō_Jikiden_Eishin-ryū; all ten of them.

The first was Yokogumo which dealt with an opponent sitting in front of you. The meaning is the same as Mae; you strike them between the arm and face.

Toraissoku is when an opponent in front of you has tried to cut your right leg, but you parry said cut and as they are falling backwards, you cut them down from Jodan.

Inazuma is when an opponent is about to attack you from Jodan. You anticipate this, however, and before they can strike, you cut into both of their forearms. Afterwards, you cut them down.

Ukigumo is when your opponent is the second person sitting to your right. As he comes to grab your tsuka (sword handle), you move it out of their reach. Once done, you cut their chest, push them down to the right with your sword, and, lastly, cut down into their body.

Oroshi is like Ukigumo, but instead you strike the tip of the sword handle against their face. After this, you follow through like in Ukigumo.

Iwanami is when an opponent tried to gain control of your tsuka, but before they can do so, you thrust your sword into their chest.

Urokogaeshi is when you defeat an opponent to your left by anticipating their attack and cutting before they can. The strike is like Migi.

Namigaeshi is about dealing with an opponent that is behind you. Due to this, the strike is like Ushiro.

Takiotoshi is when an opponent from behind grabs your kojiri (tip of the scabbard) from above. You wrest this from their grip, thrust your sword into their chest, and as they are falling backwards, you cut them down.

Lastly is Makko which is similar to Nukiuchi. Once you sense the harmful intentions of your opponent, strike them down.

"Now, before you get into these, I must show you the proper sword stances. Fukui smiled at how intently Naruto was paying attention. "Some of which, you have done naturally."

With that, Naruto was shown the five stances. **(1) **After this was done, Naruto immediately began practicing. With every wrong move, he would get hit with Fukui's own bokken on various parts of his body. The placement of which depended on where the stance was wrong. If the hands were off, Naruto would get hit in the hands. If the legs were off, the legs got hit. After a couple hours of training, these hits became less and less which made Fukui pleased at how Naruto was coming along. He knew that by time they arrived at Iron Country, Mifune would be pleased by Naruto's progress.

"Speaking of which." Harumasa mumbled to himself. "I sent out a letter days ago, I wonder if Master Mifune got it yet."

* * *

**Iron Country – Mifune's Office**

Mifune, whom was meditating in the center of his office on a mat, was interrupted by a knock on the door. As he cracked open his eyes and stood to stretch out his aging body, he began to wonder why his student hadn't sent a report yet about Naruto's training. After cracking his back, the pops making Mifune sigh in relief, he went to his desk and sat down in the hopes that today such a report would come.

"Enter."

The messenger opened the door, walked to the samurai leader and bowed low.

"I apologize Mifune-sama, but this message came two days ago."

"Two days?" Mifune's eyes narrowed. "You are rather prompt on getting me any important messages, pray tell why this one is an exception?"

The messenger didn't miss the angry tone, and gulped knowing his job was on the line. "I have no excuse sir."

"Hmm, no excuse you say? One would think you may be up to something with such a response." Mifune said as he leaned forwards and gave the messenger a look which sent shivers down his spine. "Is there something you aren't telling me boy?"

"N-no Mifune-sama!" The messenger boy stuttered at the amount of Killing Intent that was being directed towards him.

The leader frowned as he grabbed a pink slip from his desk and started to scribble something on it. "You have been good to me boy, but I sadly must ask you to turn in your resignation papers as promptness is key." He handed the messenger the slip who took it with his shaky, sweaty palms. "Perhaps your time in the military will help that cause."

The messenger bowed again, "If you so wish, so shall it be Mifune-sama."

"Dismissed!"

After the messenger walked out, Mifune shook his head and opened the letter and began to read.

_Master Mifune_

_I have left recently with my student, and I should be in Iron Country within a weeks' time. The child of the swirling tides is anxious to meet you, in fact, you may be surprised on how much he has learned after only a short 2 years. Sadly, his innocence has been lost due to certain Roots upheaving. His dark side is quelled…for now, but I fear it might come out if tensions increase at home. _

_Until then,_

_Fukui Harumasa_

Mifune smiled, "Ah, to be young again, but it saddens me that a child such as he had to experience what it means to kill."

After a pause, the old man began to think about the rest of Naruto's training. He smiled again when he came up with a plan.

"Yes…that would do nicely, especially with tensions so high right now."

* * *

**Somewhere in Iron Country**

The messenger boy scowled as he knocked on the door in front of him. A small viewing window opened which allowed the man on the other side to look at the boy.

"Password?"

"The white snow runs red."

The viewing window slid closed followed by the sound of locks being undone. Soon, the door opened with a small squeak to allow the messenger inside, but as he did so, he came face to face with Harumasa's brother.

"Takeshi." The messenger bowed.

"Daisuke" The brother responded, confusion evident on his face."Is there something you need today?"

Daisuke looked at his boss with nervousness, "I-I…" The man took a breath to calm his nerves, "I screwed up Takeshi. Mifune fired me from the messenger job as I failed to deliver your brother's message to him which arrived two days ago."

Those in the safe house, which looked like one massive bar, that heard this turned to see what would happen. The music that once played went silent as did the patrons.

"Can you repeat that?" Takeshi said, a sick smile which screamed death forming on his face. I'm not sure I heard you correctly…did you say that one would which I utterly loathe?"

"H-Hai…I failed, sir."

The boss chuckled and looked at the patrons with his arms extended. "Look here my comrades, a failure is in the midst, and do you know what we do to such people!"

A simultaneous universal sign of beheading was what the patrons did which made Daisuke shake in fear.

Takeshi put his arms down and looked at Daisuke with sadness, the sad tone which he spoke which was obviously fake.

"Poor, poor, Daisuke…all you had to do was deliver simple messages so that the layout of Mifune's tower and guard rotations could be obtained."

"I…I can write everything down for you, I know everything by heart!" The messenger pleaded, but Takeshi was having none of it.

"No, No…you see, after your stunt, the guard rotation will change. Truly a setback, but no matter, there are plenty of others who I could turn to."

Daisuke took a calm breath as he saw Takeshi turn to walk away, but it was the last breath he ever took as darkness overcame him. Not having a head helped in that regard. As Takeshi continued to his office, like he never even drew his katana to begin with, the patrons started the task of cleaning up the place and ensuring the body would never be found.

* * *

**Ame – Nagato's Tower**

Konan walked into the room with a message in hand, and although she wondered who it was from, she couldn't help but feel sad every time she looked at Nagato knowing he would never walk again. She also hoped he didn't take the masked man's offer.

"Konan, an unexpected visit." Nagato said as he eyed the message in her hands. "Am I to assume that message is for me?"

"Hai, Nagato, but as to whom I'm not sure."

Bewildered, Nagato grasped the message and opened it after searching for traps. The contents of which made the God of Ame let out a rare smile.

_Nagato Uzumaki_

_Yes I know who you actually are as my student was the one who taught you almost everything he knows. Besides that fact, the reason I am messaging you is that my other student, Tsunade Senju, has a possible cure for your paralysis. Along with this offer of enjoying the freedom to walk again, is two others which I hope you will find beneficial. Both of which, will be sealed at the bottom of the letter. I do hope you consider and take these offers, as I look forward to meeting you. _

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage_

Nagato looked at the Uzumaki spiral at the bottom of the letter and saw a faint chakra signature from it. After pushing chakra through it, two documents were unsealed, one was a scroll from the Fire Daimyo while the other was the instructions on Tsunade's genjutsu to cover up his weak looking form. As he unraveled the scroll from the Fire Daimyo, his eyes widened as he read two words which was in the first paragraph.

"Nagato, is something the matter?" Konan said with concern as the Uzumaki rarely smiled.

For the first time in many years, Nagato chuckled and showed Konan the two words which made her gasp in shock. The two words?

Godaime Hokage.

Before more could be discussed, however, all of this had to be quickly sealed as a signature was incoming; one Nagato knew all too well.

"Zetsu, I have been expecting you." The Rinnegan user calmly stated as the plant man appeared.

"My master wants a response on his offer."

"**Answer or I get the hot piece of meat standing besides yah!"**

"Ignore my other half." White Zetsu stated. "An answer if you would?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, good day Zetsu."

The plant man scowled and sunk back into the ground and, after the signature left, Nagato summoned his Animal Path so that it could inform Konoha of his decision.

"And who will run Ame after your absence?" Konan asked which made Nagato smile.

"My little flower, you should already know the answer to that."

Konan's eyes widened in shock before they returned to normal, a smile coming to her face. "I will run this village to the best of my ability Nagato."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Nagato said with a nod then looked towards Fire Country. "Kami is coming to Konoha, a feared village it will be once again."

Konan let out an exasperated sigh, "You and that God complex…seriously, is that a trait that comes with those eyes?!"

Nagato smirked, "_Oh if you only knew that I do that simply to annoy…then again, these eyes do make me all powerful."_ The Uzumaki paused his thoughts then groaned internally. "_Dammit, I think Konan might be right after all."_

* * *

**Mountain Graveyard**

Zetsu appeared just as the man was putting back on his orange spiraled mask.

"Nagato's answer is a negative if I may hazard a guess?" The man gruffly asked.

"You are correct Tobi, a possible ulterior motive perhaps."

"It matters not, I will get my prize sooner or later." Tobi waved off the threat as he focused on another one. "And the boy?"

"Traveling to Iron Country with his master and yet he is gaining immense strength. Shouldn't you be worried Tobi?"

"**Can I eat the gaki when you're done with him?"** Black Zetsu, like always, decided to butt in.

Tobi looked at the black half of Zetsu, his only eye twitched in annoyance. "You and food…seriously?! Ugh, anyway. I fear not for the boy as the samurai's code of honor will limit him from certain things; the shinobi arts being one of them. If he and I fight, the boy will be at a great disadvantage."

"My orders Tobi?" Zetsu questioned, seemingly pleased with his master's actions.

"Continue surveillance on all the jinchuriki, dismissed."

Zetsu nodded and sunk into the ground. Once done, Tobi looked at the corpse that was on the nearby throne. It was the once great Madara Uchiha, the one who gave him another chance at life.

"Thanks to Nagato defecting I must alter your plans Madara, but in the end the Eye of the Moon will be completed. But first, some insurance methods must be done."

With that said, Tobi disappeared in a vortex of air. His destination unknown.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

The last two days of Naruto and Fukui's journey was relatively peaceful. There was no bandits to take down, but they did see the occasional missing nin who decided to stay away due to fear of angering Iron Country. They knew of what a samurai could do, the stories of what they could do to shinobi was well ingrained in Elemental Nation lore. Even though they were not proficient in the Shinobi arts, one slip up would mean certain death. And if one was bad enough, a whole army was worse. Rumors of Mifune being able to take down a small battalion of shinobi during the First Shinobi War solo helped propagate this fear.

As they neared the entrance to Iron Country, where the main village was located, Naruto was proud of how much he learned over the two days. He had a grasp of the second set of attacks as well as sword stances, polished up his Aikido and Ki sensing, as well as everything he has learned thus far. His greatest accomplishment by far was finally being able to play the old Uzumaki composition on the ocarina. It was a haunting melody, one which brought Fukui to tears when he first heard it. As they arrived at the gates the guards bowed to Fukui and Naruto.

"Harumasa-sama, an honor to meet you." Said one of the guards, his eyes wandering towards Naruto. " And I take it this is your student?"

The retired samurai nodded, "Hai, may we see Mifune-dono please. He is expecting us."

Both guards nodded, but only one left to get Mifune. As they waited, Naruto decided to sit down and play the Uzumaki tune. **(2)** Although a slightly lengthy piece, nobody complained. they simply shut their eyes and thought of the past. It was over five minutes later that Naruto stopped playing and opened his eyes to see Mifune and a small army of samurai behind him, all were on one knee with their heads down; a form of respect for what was played. Mifune's clapping brought Naruto out of his shock.

Naruto quickly stood and bowed as the samurai leader came up to him, "Mifune-sama, an honor to meet you."

"A sorrowful tune Uzumaki-san, one I have not heard for many years." Mifune said with a smile then waved a wrinkled hand towards his still kneeling samurai. As you can tell, my men have their heads bowed low as a sign of respect to those who have fallen."

Naruto nodded and put the ocarina back in his bag at the same time Mifune told his men to rise then motioned for Harumasa and Naruto to follow. For Naruto though, the intense cold was something he was not used to yet. How these samurai wore armor and no winter cloak overtop of it was baffling.

"You will build endurance to the constant cold here over time." Fukui clarified as he saw Naruto start to shiver and hold himself to get warm. However, his voice soon became stern. "I will warn you now my student, the next leg of your training will be the most intense. So intense in fact that most samurai in training never return."

Naruto decided to push the question as to why, the answer of which made him regret asking in the first place.

"They commit seppuku as they feel that failing the training is failing Bushido. In a way it is right, but in a way it is wrong." He tapped Naruto's head. "All of it is in here, my student, the elements make one forget the path they tried so hard to forge."

Naruto let out a sad frown, "I've been off that path once master, and to be honest I was thinking of killing myself that day if I hadn't found another way to protect Konoha and the Elemental Nations." However, that frown turned into a smile as he gave his master a brief hug. "For everything you've done, I thank you Harumasa-sama."

Mifune listened to this with closed eyes and a huge smile, "_For one so young, he is like an adult. For one who lost his innocence, he uses death as it is supposed to be used. Perhaps you are the one I have been looking for all along."_

Fukui was speechless, but he returned the hug nonetheless. It wasn't long after that they arrived in Mifune's office and, once the door was closed, everyone sat in the chairs provided.

* * *

Mifune cleared his throat before he looked at Naruto with a smile. "I welcome you again to my home Uzumaki-san, but like your master said this leg of the journey will be your toughest yet." He turned to his student. "As for you my student, I welcome you back but sadly, your brother has yet to be found and tried for his crimes."

"Thank you master. Although not happy about it, Fukui understood. "As to my brother, after what he did, I wouldn't consider him as such anymore."

Naruto looked at the two with a raised eyebrow, something which they caught which made both elder samurai sigh. Without any words, Mifune got up and went to the nearby bookshelf and, after searching for a bit, he grabbed a massive scroll and handed it to Naruto.

"Mifune-sama?" The Uzumkai questioned.

"That." The samurai leader pointed at the scroll. "Is all of Iron Country's history which details the previous civil wars we have had. One which helped me become leader, the other, although brief, led to many, like your master, losing someone precious to them."

Naruto bowed his head in respect, "Thank you Mifune-sama, I will make sure to read this before my training begins."

"Ah, that reminds me." Mifune suddenly shouted as he searched his messy desk for a piece of paper. But once it was found, it was given to Naruto.

The samurai in training looked it over, not once, but thrice over to make sure the information was correct. With sight hesitation, he looked at Mifune, then his master, then back at the leader of Iron Country.

"You want me, an 8 year old kid, to live in the mountains of Iron Country for three to four years." Naruto looked outside the window to see that the snow fall had picked up. "Not to be rude, but are you senile?"

This got Fukui and Mifune to laugh, but after they recovered they gave Naruto a harsh glare which made Naruto gulp as he knew they weren't lying.

"I have taught you all I know to a certain extent, my student." Fukui began warmly as he put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "But now is the time to take that training, and use it in the real world. You will have to survive on your own using the resources available to you, the ones in the various caves in the mountains. Whatever one you choose is up to you."

"How long do I have until I do this?" Naruto looked at the paper he was given and couldn't help but close his eyes in thought.

"One week is all that I will give. It should be enough time for you to get acclimated to the cold and so that the history of this place can be read." Mifune responded. "I expect great things out of you Uzumaki-san."

Naruto nodded with a hesitant smile, "Hai, and thank you Mifune-sama."

"Good, now if you would go with one of my guards to your quarters that would be most appreciated. My student and I have things to discuss."

Naruto grabbed the massive scroll and paper, bowed, and left the office. As the door clicked close, Fukui looked at his master with a smile.

"So master, did my message do justice?"

"Hai. You have taught him well my student." Mifune looked to the ceiling as he remembered the past. " Almost reminds me of you when you first started this path. Where were you again when I met you?"

Fukui eyes found the floor very interesting as it was a memory he hoped to keep buried. "I almost froze to death outside the orphanage as they locked me out."

"Hai, and now look at you! An old man like me with many burdens on their shoulders."

Both elders got a good chuckle out of this, but the conversation soon turned serious.

"So you think Naruto is the one to take over in the future?"

Mifune nodded, "Hai, he has a lot of good qualities. What I fear is what this potential civil war will do to his mind. Many commit seppuku as they cannot take the mental stress anymore."

Harumasa winced at the thought, "And I would have done so after my wife passed if not for allowing me to wander the nations. How long ago was that? Five years ago, maybe eight?"

"Five if my memory suits me." Mifune started with a sad tone, but then clapped his hands to change subjects. "Now, although he carries the Uzumaki Namikaze lineage, do you think he will take yours on someday?"

"I sure hope so." Fukui stated as he nervously played with his topknot. "I feel the cold talons of death gripping me master. This potential war, I fear I may not make it through. If it comes to that, make sure Naruto is allowed to choose like you let me."

Mifune smiled, "You have nothing to worry about my student as I will take over when you cannot."

Fukui nodded and thanked his master. Soon after, a couple receptionists came in with herbal tea and cigars that were imported from Tea Country. Both elders smiled and graciously took the items while thanking the ones who brought it in. After the cigars were lit, and the tea poured, the master and student laid back and contemplated on what the future would hold as well as the training Naruto was about to endure.

* * *

**1\. **See bio page for information, a link will be provided.

**Edited:** 5/16/15


	7. Arc One: Ch 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and believe it when I say I wish I did. Yes, the pun was intended.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD **– demon talk/jutsu

**Arc One: A Warrior's Path**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

A week has passed since Naruto arrived in Iron Country, one very cold week I might add. Try as he might, Naruto could not seem to shake the bone numbing polar air and the almost constant snowfall. As a native to Fire Country, Naruto was used to warm temperatures almost year round. Thanks to this, he knew that the next three to four years up on the mountains would be one big pain in the ass. Speaking of our blonde samurai, we find him packing up for his training.

"Mess kit, canteen, tent, sleeping bag, extra clothes, skinning knife, sewing kit, and flint and steel. Hmm, and on my person I have my armor and bokken." Naruto paused as he thought about this training trip. "Say, fluffy, you think I will make it through this?"

"**Would you stop calling me that?!" **Kyuubi angrily said, a growl coming from his throat. "**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of all bijuu; I deserve to be called as such!"** After a snort to calm itself, the bijuu responded to Naruto's question. "**And no, I doubt you will make it out alive."**

Naruto shook his head in mirth, "By the end of the four years, my furry friend, that hatred will be gone. Besides, what was that about turning over a new leaf?"

"**I lied."** The beast said simply with a snort of amusement.

The connection broke just as a knock on the door of his room was heard.

"Just a moment!" Naruto yelled at the door as he stood and went to let whomever in.

There, standing in the doorway was Fukui and Mifune, the latter of which was holding something that was wrapped in fine red silk.

"My student," Fukui started, "I will be the one to take you up the mountains, but afterwards I will leave. Do us proud Naruto Uzumaki, I hope to see what the Akuma no Senshi is like after the four years are up."

Mifune simply nodded while Naruto blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks master, I will make you and all of Iron Country proud."

Seeing that it was time, Mifune got on one knee and presented Naruto the wrapped object. With a quirked eyebrow, the samurai in training took the gift and unwrapped it, the sight of which brought a smile to Naruto's face. No longer would he use a wooden bokken, this one was made out of lightweight steel.

"Thank you Mifune-dono." Naruto bowed, "I will use this gift wisely."

The leader of Iron Country smiled and patted the boy on the shoulders. "I know you will…now come, it is time to take the next steps of your journey."

With a nod and a smile, Naruto grabbed his bag, affixed his new bokken, and followed Mifune and his master outside and, after a short walk, a path could be seen in the snow which went up to a massive mountain chain. From Naruto's vantage point though, said mountain looked small and unimposing. At the entrance to this path was kneeling samurai, their heads bowed and one fist was in the snow. Naruto blinked in shock as he wasn't used to such attention, but he smiled as his master laid a reassuring hand on his left shoulder.

"So my student, are you ready to take the final steps in your path?"

Naruto nodded, his voice and facial expressions were stern and stalwart. "Hai master, and from what I read in the scroll Mifune gave me, I fear that another war is upon us."

"Hai, I fear the same Uzumaki-san, but our history is marred with conflict as some see the shinobi way as superior." Mifune spoke in a soft, almost defeated tone. "There is no honor in that path, only revenge and the lust for power."

The wise words spoke volumes to Fukui and Naruto, both of which nodding in agreement. After a bow to those near the entrance of the path and Mifune, master and student started walking. It would be a day's journey for them, but for Naruto that journey would last much longer. A journey that would change Naruto in a way that he, nor others, would see coming.

* * *

**Konoha **

It has been over a week since Nagato's Animal Path went to Konoha and told Hiruzen that he would gladly take up the mantle. Two days after he accepted the position, the Animal Path summoned Nagato to a secret room in the hospital where Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen were all waiting for him. It was here the challenges began. The first challenge was to get the Uzumaki out of the device he was strapped to, and the next was how to make him walk once again. Although it took much trial and error, Nagato was eventually freed from his chair and was placed onto a bed where Tsunade began to diagnose the source of paralysis. To the Slug Sage's horror, it was far worse then she first imagined and feared that her treatment would not be enough.

The diagnosis was a completely severed spine with severe bone and nerve damage that ran up the whole length of the spine, minus the neck. When asked how this was possible, Nagato told the story of what happened with Hanzo and of the technique he used. Shocked would not begin to describe how the Hokage, Tsunade, and Jiraiya felt. Luckily for them, Nagato suddenly had an idea how to fix his back but knew his health would be put in risk because of it. Why? The technique would almost completely drain his chakra resources. The name of such a technique?

**The Creation of All Things.**

Amid protest, not even knowing if a back transplant was even possible, they eventually saw reason after much debate. So, for the first time since the Sage of Six Paths era, Nagato performed the legendary jutsu, but not before Tsunade gathered plenty of anatomy books to help the Uzumaki visualize. With a nod of thanks, Nagato closed his eyes and concentrated on the task at hand. Soon, a red aura formed in his right hand, a blue aura in the other. Once the image was in his head, Nagato put his hands together and grunted in pain as he felt his chakra being sapped. Within a couple minutes, a transplantable spine fell onto Nagato's lap, but the strain on his body was too much and he passed out which made everyone's heart skip a beat. However, these worries were settled after a quick diagnosis from Tsunade confirmed that he wasn't dead.

In the present, we find Nagato sitting at the Hokage desk with a smile on his face and a genjutsu to cover up his weak looking frame. It was another thing Tsunade was trying to find a cure for. The reason for the smile? The back surgery was a complete success, and, thanks to his Uzumaki heritage and the healing powers of the Rinnegan, Nagato recovered quickly though he still had twinges of pain every now and again.

"Enter." The Godaime said calmly as a knock was heard on the office door. As it did, the Hokage couldn't help but groan internally at who it was. "I told you, Tsunade-san, that I am more than healthy enough. I don't see why these check-ups are needed."

"Pfft, just like Kushina…stubborn as hell." Tsunade said with a smirk as she walked to Nagato with her hands glowing green. "Now be a good Hokage and let me do my job."

Nagato audibly groaned this time as he let Tsunade do her thing, but after a minute, she nodded, seemingly pleased with the diagnosis.

"Hmm, your spine is healing up nicely but I advise not doing strenuous activities for another week at least. Other than that, you have a clean bill of health."

"Thank you Tsunade-san, is there anything else you need?" Nagato asked.

The Slug Sage shook her head with a smile, "Nah, though Sensei wants to know how you enjoy the paperwork."

"Well, as Kami, I have six other people to do my work for me. Observe."

With a puff of smoke, and a smirk on his face, the six paths were summoned in the office and immediately began to do their assigned tasks. Seeing this, a tick mark formed on Tsunade's head.

"Will you quit with that Kami shit! Jeez, ever since you got here its Kami this and Kami that…ugh!" The Sannin took a deep breath before continuing. "Are you sure that's not a trait that comes with those eyes?"

Nagato simply smirked then laughed as Tsunade stormed out of the office. She was likely going to the bar to have a couple bottles of sake before heading back to the hospital. After the door closed, Nagato leaned back in the chair and sighed. After the coronation ceremony yesterday, he sensed multiple persons with varying emotions. Almost all the Konoha residents were overjoyed, though there were a select few that were nervous and filled with fear. To Nagato, this meant they were either spies or villagers who thought he would enact punishment for how they treated the Uzumaki heir. Although unnerved by this, he knew that enemies would think twice about going to war with the second coming of the Sage of Six Paths. So, with a grin, the Godaime Hokage got up from his seat and decided to roam Konoha.

"If they so wish to forfeit their lives, then they will know pain. If they so wish to fight Kami, then they will be humbled."

* * *

**Suna – Kazekage Office**

A knock on the door was heard which prompted the Kazekage to let the person enter. When they did, they bowed and hurriedly told him the newest report from Konoha.

"Kazekage-sama, a new Hokage has been appointed…and…and, it was the former Amekage!"

The Kage's eyes widened before a grin formed on his face, "Well, well, looks like the old monkey finally retired. And what a replacement he picked." After a pause for thought, he sternly continued. "Send an envoy to Konoha immediately so that the treaty can be restructured and strengthened."

The messenger bowed, "At once Kazekage-sama."

* * *

**Iwa**

Onoki was in his office doing paperwork when a pecking noise at the window interrupted him. With a grunt, the Tsuchikage floated out of his seat and took the message from the bird before it flew off. After he unrolled it, what he read made his eyes widen as a myriad of emotions came forth. Shock, fear, hate, and these three were just the tip of the iceberg.

"I thought we wiped the Uzumaki out! First Kushina, then Naruto…and now this Nagato!"

The kage released his frustrations by blasting his most recognized **Dust Release** technique through the window where the bird was at. Thanks to this, his guards rushed in to see the back wall of the office completely gone.

"Um…Onoki-sama, are you alright?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as all those who rushed in flinched at the extremely pissed look on their kage's face.

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" He took a deep breath to calm himself, but it didn't help. "Send a message to Oto…tell that snake I accept his offer."

* * *

**Kumo**

Like in Suna, a knock interrupted A from his duties. As he let the person in, he groaned as it was his adopted brother Killer B.

"What now B!" A said in a gruff tone.

"Yo bro, the old monkey retired, that's no joke, but the replacement is no push-over bloke!"

A face-palmed at the terrible rap, but he grinned at what it meant. "So, the old coot finally had enough….so, who is the Godaime?"

Deciding to forgo his rap as this was serious, B spoke in a stern tone. "The former Amekage."

The office went silent before A asked his question. "I'm sorry…did you say the former Amekage?"

"Yo bro, that's what I said, get your ears checked out before you end up dead! Fool ya fool!"

"Fuck." Was the simple defeated reply.

After a tense silence, A sighed as he knew that he could not take up Orochimaru's offer.

"Send an envoy to Konoha, maybe we can set up a treaty of sorts."

"Hai." B said and left the office to do as ordered.

* * *

**Oto**

Orochimaru was bored, so bored in fact that he was tapping his fingers on his throne. Luckily, this boredom was alleviated by Kabuto suddenly arriving with fear in his eyes. Something which shocked Orochimaru as he never saw his second in command show much emotion at all.

"Report!"

With a gulp, Kabuto began. "O-Orochimaru…you won't like who is Godaime."

The snake narrowed his eyes, but chuckled. "Ku ku ku, so Sensei finally stepped down. And why would I be afraid as Tsunade likely took the spot."

"I-it's the former Amekage my Lord, and I fear that I can no longer stay a spy." Kabuto replied, completely dismantling the snake's previous notions.

Orochimaru cursed. He knew who the Amekage was thanks to Tobi and knew that even with his faux immortality, he would stand no chance against Nagato.

"Most troubling, ku ku ku, it appears that I might have to cancel my invasion plans. With Danzo gone, I will be running in blind, unless…yes that would work out lovely."

As Orchimaru chuckled, Kabuto quirked an eyebrow at his master. It wasn't long until the snake calmed down and gave his second in command his orders. Kabuto grinned and silently walked out of the throne room.

* * *

**Iron Country **

It has been many hours since Fukui and Naruto started their trek, but as they climbed, the okygen became less and it was starting to get hard to breath. For Naruto, who was experiencing this for the first time, thought his lungs would explode, but for his master it was nothing. Although this caused both of them to take 30 minute breaks every once and while, Naruto was thankful as he knew it was enough to help him get somewhat acclimated. Currently, they were taking a break as the next part of the journey would be a very steep climb which ended at the base of where Naruto would spend the next four years. As Naruto sat down, he brushed some snow away to find a piece of burnt wood. Curious about this development, he looked around the area to see what could have been here. It wasn't long until he spotted what looked like the shell of a home not even ten feet from him.

"Master, are you seeing what I am?" Naruto questioned but no response came. "Master?"

Naruto looked at his master with a questioned gaze, one which became a frown as he sensed his master in deep concentration.

"_Of all the places we have to rest…my parent's home, a home Takeshi and I lived in until that fateful day."_

* * *

**Flashback**

It was the middle of the first civil war in Iron Country, a way which would grant Mifune leadership status over all of Iron Country. Although most of the country was in turmoil, one family managed to stay out of it entirely; the only known Harumasa's left in existence.

A ten year old Fukui was playing tag along with his equally older brother. Both have been raised to follow Bushido and dabbled in the samurai fighting, but not too much as their parents wanted to live a peaceful existence. Eventually dusk arrived and the time for play was over. Dinner was about to be served.

"Fukui, Takeshi, time for dinner!" The mother yelled out the front door, then smiled as she saw her sons trying to race each other.

The mother, Naomi, was just like her name implied; beautiful. She had a petite face, stunning emerald colored eyes, shoulder length, dirty blonde hair, and a fair complexion. The father, Kenshin, who recently walked up to Naomi, had black hair which was set in a topknot, a royal looking face, coal black eyes, and had tan skin.

Fukui got to the door first, but it wasn't long until Takeshi caught up.

"I beat you Takeshi, nyah, nyah!"

"You always beat me Fukui…no fair." Takeshi whined, only later sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"Ok you two, let's get you washed up and ready for dinner." Kenshin said as he held back his laughter at his son's antics.

"Dad, can you teach me more about our lineage and about the samurai? Fukui asked as he walked inside with his brother. "I want to carry on our family name!"

Naomi and Kenshin looked at each other with worry.

"I know you want to, my son, but you, Takeshi, and I are the only Harumasa's left." He said in a sad, yet understanding tone. "If you go into battle, then the chances of our line continuing would likely fall apart."

Although ten years old, Fukui read up and studied Bushido to the point where it would be near impossible for someone to sway him from the code of honor. The response his father gave did not sit well with him as being a coward was not honorable, it was a disgrace.

"Being a coward is not what Bushido intended father, why can't you let me go my own path instead of keeping me prisoner in this home!"

Naomi sighed and closed her eyes, she knew that the past couple years has put a strain on Fukui and her husband's relationship. The reason for what was recently brought up.

Kenshin palmed his face and brought it down with a sigh, "Look, Fukui, I know what you wish for but I am your father and you will do as I say."

The son looked at his father with a hateful glare, one which he would regret for the rest of his life. Why? Because on this day, Fukui Harumasa would witness and be, what he thought, the soul surviving member of his clan.

Just as another argument was about to erupt, the sound of breaking glass could be heard followed by the smell of smoke which prompted The Harumasa family to run to their rooms to get their belongings. However, this action would be for naught as flames started to engulf the wooden home. Kenshin, seeing what was happening around him as well as hearing his children's frightened screams, cursed knowing that his samurai skills would likely have to be utilized.

"_Damn rebels, they finally found our home. And now they torch it to try and lure us out…fine, I will show them how a Harumasa dances." _

As Kenshin grabbed the katana from his room, he heard the scream of his wife and quickly went to the front door to see the rebels trying to kidnap her.

"Leave my mother alone!" Takeshi yelled and ran up to the rebels, only to get backhanded into the nearby wall.

Fukui, who was just about to run and help, froze as he watched his brother slide to the floor in an unconscious state. His shock only being broken by his father's hand on his shoulder, an act which made Fukui look up into his father's cold, determined eyes.

"Go, my son, run to the main village and find your path there." Kenshin said, knowing his past actions had hurt Fukui greatly. "I may not have been the greatest of father's the past two years, but I will not sit idly while my family is being attacked."

Fukui looked around and simply nodded before he ran out the back door and kept on running until he couldn't hear the sounds of fighting anymore. All the while, tears ran down his face as he remembered hearing his father's last words as he left his home.

"Goodbye my son, remember that Naomi and I loved you both so very much."

It would be almost a day later when the matron of the orphanage found Fukui and took him in. Not even a month later, Fukui was curled in the fetal position in the alley near the orphanage as the matron somehow forgot about him. He was locked out, cold, and hungry, and had nowhere to go. That was until a 25 year old Mifune found the boy and gave him an offer that the Harumasa couldn't refuse.

* * *

**Flashback End**

"_And that was fifty years ago. Almost fifty years until I knew what happened to my parents._"

Fukui sighed and wiped stay tears from his eyes, he knew that the time was now to tell Naruto why he trained him so hard.

"Master, are you OK?" Naruto said worriedly.

"No my student, but I will tell you the reason why, I will tell you about my past." The retired samurai stood and brushed the snow off his armor. "Come, we will make camp in a few hours."

Naruto dumbly nodded, and followed his master as they continued up the path. Many hours later, camp was set up but Naruto could not get any sleep. How could he when he learned that his master's past was just as bad, if not worse, than his own. Eventually, Naruto found his eyes closing in fatigue and fell in a dreamless sleep. In Naruto's mind, however, Fukui's past struck a deep emotional chord with Kyuubi.

"**Hmm, perhaps I have been too harsh to the mortal, perhaps I have judged too quickly."** Kyuubi paused and looked at the forest in front of him with a smile. "**A test, yes, a test is what I will give my jailor when the time comes."**

With that, the beast went silent, but in the deep recesses of Naruto's mind Yami was still healing over his failure.

"Boohoo, I had a hard life…pathetic. When I heal fully, and when I find that special moment of weakness again." Yami chuckled evilly then took a deep breath. "You. Will. Be. Mine!"

It was the following day, and the journey to the mountain was a success. Although the goodbye was quick which left Naruto all alone, he wasn't deterred in his search for a cave. Luckily, one was nearby which was filled with scrolls on various samurai techniques, some being that of which Mifune used in his repertoire. With a smile, Naruto started to unpack his bag.

"Home sweet home."

* * *

**Following Morning**

Not much happened the first day other than going over the scrolls and training in the techniques he picked out, ones which focused on how to augment Ki into the blade and force it out in one massive cutting wave. Naruto knew that if he mastered these attacks, they would be perfect for tight situations. Currently, we find our blonde samurai on the cold rocky ground and about to get up from his sleep. As Naruto groaned and began to stretch, however, he felt a pressure on his chest. Confused, he slowly opened his eyes to see an arctic fox laying on his stomach, its blue eyes were staring into his own. The samurai and fox stayed like this for a full minute before the wild animal did something unexpected.

It licked Naruto on the face and let out an excited yip which somehow Naruto understood.

"Hello to you too." The Uzumaki said with a smile. "Wanna tag along as I look around the mountains?"

The fox yipped twice and jumped off of Naruto's chest where it started to run in circles before it sat on its haunches, patiently waiting. Naruto chuckled at this, then got up and gathered his equipment before he headed out.

"_Say Kyuubi, any idea why I can understand this fox pup? Is it because of you?"_

"**Of course you stupid mortal, I am a fox after all."** Kyuubi boasted.

"_Fluffy woke up on the wrong side of the cave today it seems."_ Naruto mentally said with a teasing tone.

"**Bite me!"**

Naruto smirked and affixed his bokken before he looked at the fox kit.

"We need a name for you…hmm…Yuki, yes that will be your name. Do you like that Yuki?"

The fox yipped happily while its tail wagged back and forth in excitement. Naruto nodded and headed out of the cave with a smile, his new partner tagging along.

An hour into the journey, another cave was found, but instead of scrolls it was filled dry wood. Mentally noting this cave, he would come back when he had a sled of sorts so it could be transported to his main cave. Just as they were about to leave, the snow started to pick up outside which made Naruto sigh.

"Guess it's going to be one of those days."

Just as he was about to sit down and wait for the storm to subside, he felt something calling him.

A pull on his conscious.

Yuki yipped in concern as it saw Naruto start to walk into the storm, but it reluctantly followed the samurai to wherever he was going. Hours passed, and the storm didn't let up, in fact, it got worse. As Naruto walked in a trance like state, not a word was said until a growl snapped him out of it. With quick thinking, Naruto ducked just as a claw passed overhead then jumped back and put a hand on his bokken.

"Yuki, hide, I got this!"

The fox yipped and started to burrow in the snow while Naruto closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings. All of a sudden, the bokken was drawn almost in a blur as it blocked another swipe of a claw. The snow cleared a little at this moment to show Naruto what he was facing.

A very hungry arctic wolf, drool coming out of its mouth, and its beady, black eyes were filled with bloodlust and hunger.

Naruto took a deep breath, pushed the claw aside, and followed up with a quick jab in the eyeball. Sadly, the wolf caught the bokken in its jaws and flung Naruto into a nearby rock face. As our protagonist grunted in pain as the sharp rocks pierced his armor and dug into his back, he looked at the wolf again and noticed something else within its eyes.

A need to protect or guard.

"_But guard what?"_ Naruto thought then quickly ducked and jabbed the tip of the bokken in the wolf's jaw which made it howl in agony.

As the wolf stumbled back, Naruto took advantage and decided to try one of the techniques he just recently started to practice. He sheathed his bokken, then got in a horse stance and waited for the wolf to charge. Once it did, Naruto quickly drew his practice sword and attempted to force Ki through it. To Naruto's horror, nothing resulted; his eyes widening as the wolf continued to rush towards him. Before darkness overcame him, Naruto could only say what was on his mind at the time.

"Oh shit!"

The wolf slammed Naruto's body harshly against the rock face to where the breaking of some bones could be heard. However, instead of Naruto simply falling onto the snowy ground as the wolf retreated, the snow and ice under Naruto's feet cracked and opened up which made him fall into the deep crevasse below. Yuki sadly whimpered as it saw Naruto fall, the wolf, however, smirked. It knew its job was completed. With a glow of white, the wolf disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Unknown**

Naruto groaned as he awoke then gasped at the last thing he remembered. As he sat up however, he was confused at his surroundings. For one, it was warm, and two the place looked like a home built into a massive cavern.

"What is this place?" Naruto questioned then looked himself for injuries. Finding none, he stood and decided to check the place out.

As he did, he looked up to see where he came from, but nothing could be seen. Naruto shrugged and went down the hallway to his right. What he found attached to this was a small bedroom and a massive forging area. Heading back to where he fell, he took the left hallway and found more bedrooms and a room filled with decaying, ancient scrolls. When he went back to where he began, he attempted to go through the front corridor when he was suddenly pushed back by an unknown force. Confused, Naruto tried a couple more times before he knew that getting in was impossible.

"Whatever is in there must be important." He muttered then shrugged his shoulders, "Well, looks like I'm going to be here a while, but what will I do for food?"

"**Look behind you dumbass!"** Kyuubi rolled his eyes at his containers stupidity.

Naruto did and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Oh, what do you know, a kitchen and an exit to the outside."

Curious, Naruto went out through the exit, but upon looking around he knew that he wasn't where he used to be. Why? All Naruto could see is a snow covered forest and the ocean in the distance, but as he looked up, Naruto saw that he fell quite a distance. The mountain chain was high above him to the point where he knew he couldn't climb up. Although saddened by the turn of events, Naruto's samurai training kicked into high gear and he decided to make the best out of the situation.

"Well, I better start hunting and reading those scrolls if I ever want to get out of here."

* * *

**Journal Entry One, Day Seven**

_Seven days have passed since I awoke in this place. From the scrolls, I found that a famous sword smith once lived here, but as to the name I am unable to read it as the scrolls are badly decayed. On another note, the forest is filled with various creatures which have helped me keep my food supply in the positive. Kyuubi has not spoken to me in quite a while which unnerves me; I wonder what the fox is up to? Speaking of foxes, I miss Yuki and wish for his or her company._

* * *

**Journal Entry 75, October 10****th**

_I believe today is my birthday, I am now nine years old. Three more years before I head back to see Mifune and Master Harumasa, that is if I can escape this place. The scrolls have not yielded any reason as to why I cannot access the barrier to the front corridor nor has it told me who this mysterious sword smith is. I cannot help but wonder if that is the answer to everything, the answer to who owned this place, to how I can escape. On another note, Kyuubi has started to chat more, and I am wondering as to why that is. A test perhaps, or maybe the bijuu is just lonely._

* * *

**Time Skip – Naruto's Age 10**

Journal entry after journal entry, Naruto wrote what was on his mind. He was currently munching on a piece of cooked deer while he looked over another one of the scrolls, the last one in the library to be exact. And still, nothing on this damn sword smith. With a sigh, Naruto finished reading the scroll and put it back on the shelf.

"What can I do Kyuubi? Nothing seems to get me past that barrier…am I ever going to get out?"

The bijuu snorted in amusement. Ever since they fell into this place, Kyuubi had started to grow attached to its jailer.

"**Some samurai you are…afraid of dying."**

Naruto put his hands in his face, a face which resembled the Yondaime Hokage's as all the training he did down here made him lose his baby fat. He was taller than average for a ten year old, and his mind was sharper than before thanks to having to fend for himself.

"I'm not in the mood for games Kyuubi." Naruto mentally groaned. "I just can't help but feel this sword smith's name is the answer to everything."

"**Check the forge and bedroom in that corridor again, maybe there's something you missed."** Kyuubi shrugged as he laid down in his cave.

"I've searched that place from top to bottom ever since I started reading these scrolls," Naruto said, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. "And yet, nothing is there."

"**Dammit Naruto, either you check again or I will forcefully drag you in here and skin you alive!"** Kyuubi yelled in the hopes of getting his container back in a better mood.

Not wanting that, Naruto got up and mumbled "fine" under his breath which made the bijuu chuckle.

First, Naruto went to the bedroom which had one bed and a simple desk. Like before, he checked the bed for any hidden compartments and, after five minutes of searching, he found nothing. Next was the desk, though for this one he was more thorough in his search. About ten minutes in, there was nothing out of the ordinary until Naruto brushed against one of the sides of the desk; a protrusion was in the wood.

"Now why would that be there?" Naruto said to himself then decided to push.

A click suddenly sounded which made Naruto look up to see that a door on the top of the desk popped open. With haste, he opened the compartment the rest of the way to find a well preserved note. Confused, Naruto picked it up and read what was on it.

_To anyone who finds this, _

_My name will still be a mystery until one thing is done, one thing which has not been done since I made my last sword then fell ill soon after. Now, you may have questions on why you arrived here or why a wolf suddenly appeared in a blizzard, but I'm sure your intelligence will prevail. My final sword is my finest work; it is sentient, can cut through almost any material, and will not receive any damage so long as you take care of it like your own son or daughter. Go to my forge and light it, if you already read my library then this will be but a simple task. _

_Stick to the path you have forged, good luck._

Naruto put the note back where it was and quickly ran to the forge only to realize he had no wood, or an axe to cut any. He almost face-palmed when he remembered he had those new Ki attacks. As he ran out to the forest, Naruto laughed then smiled.

"Now it makes sense, the wolf was a guardian of this place and was simply testing my resolve. I cannot wait to see what is behind that barrier!"

The Kyuubi chuckled at its containers excitement before it decided to take a nap as it knew its work was done.

"_**The time nears my container, and the events that happen during my test will either propel you to greatness or put you in darkness for eternity.**_" The fox thought before it dozed off.

* * *

For Naruto, it took almost two hours to get enough wood so that the forge could stay lit for a while, but thanks to the scrolls in the library, Naruto knew how to make a fire and how to get the forge up to temp. Once the fire was lit, the large bellows were used to increase the temperature of the flame. After another hour of adding wood and getting it up to temp, Naruto was sweating as the heat in the room was intense. Although exhausted, he looked around the forge area to see if anything was out of the ordinary, but so far he was out of luck. Tired, Naruto went to rest on the side of the forge only to feel one of the stones on the chimney in press inwards followed by the sound of a mechanism unlocking. Looking around once more, Naruto soon found an indent in the cavern wall. Upon pushing the small space open, Naruto gasped at what was inside; a simple looking scabbard for a katana. It was blood red, was polished to a shine, and on it was kanji which spelt out a name. A name which Naruto gasped at, a name which was in Iron Countries history. Even Kyuubi couldn't believe what it was seeing.

"Masamune/**Masamune!**" Naruto and Kyuubi yelled out at the same time.

After getting over his stupor, Naruto rushed to the front corridor intent on seeing if he was allowed to enter.

"If the blade is sentient, then so can the scabbard." Naruto said stoically as he slowly advanced towards the barrier he was denied access to before. "I was led here for a reason, and now that reason will be found."

With a deep breath of resolve, Naruto took one step into the barrier, and then another to find that he had made it to the other side. With a smile, Naruto walked the rest of the way which led to a massive room that was made out of white marble. In the center of the room was an altar, and on it laid the katana which went with the scabbard. The blade was polished steel and the hand grip was blood red like the scabbard, but had black leather lacing around it in a crisscross pattern. A silver hand guard was also added which was carved with elegant designs. To the right of the room was what looked to be a casket of sorts that had writing engraved into the lid. Without a thought, Naruto advanced towards it, already having an idea who was buried inside.

_Here lies Masamune, one of the greatest sword smith to live and a most beloved teacher of the samurai arts. May his soul rest in peace and enjoy everlasting harmony. _

Naruto kneeled down and placed one hand on the casket in prayer.

"Thank you Masamune for crafting such a fine piece of art, but fear not as I will use it to protect those around me and vanquish any who dare harm them and the Bushido way." Naruto sadly stated. "Your library has filled me with the knowledge of the ancient ways of the samurai, ones before Ki even existed, and the many tales of your students and of your life. May you rest in peace Masamune."

After a minute, Naruto stood and slowly advanced on the katana. Once up close, there was another inscription on the blade which was almost invisible to the naked eye.

"Honjo" it read.

With a deep breath, Naruto grasped the handle then felt a pulse of energy which blew his shoulder length hair back, and made his eyes widen. After what seemed like forever, which was a couple seconds in actuality, the pulse disappeared and a smile formed on Naruto's face. He sheathed the Honjo Masamune and placed it next to his bokken, but vowed not to use it until he was fully inducted as a samurai. Before Naruto could go back and search for another way out, a grating sound was heard to the left of the room which grabbed Naruto's attention. As he looked over, his eyes lit up as another door was opened, one which had stairs which went up the mountain.

Looks like we are finally getting out of this place my furry friend." A relieved Naruto said.

"**So it seems Naruto, but remember that a samurai never drops their guard." **Kyuubi mysteriously replied, one that made Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Are you implying something Kyuubi."

The beast smirked inside his cave, "**Perhaps, perhaps not…you decide."**

With a huff of annoyance, Naruto went back and gathered his stuff which included some of the food and the skins he collected over the time he spent here. All of this was put in two massive backpacks which Naruto made from multiple deer skins. Once Naruto started up the stairs, however, the mountain seemed to shake which prompted the jinchuriki to look behind him. With tears in his eyes, Naruto watched as Masamune's home collapsed in on itself. It was then that the true implications hit Naruto.

He was the last to read about the ancient samurai, and the last to see where the great Masamune lived. To top it off, he was the one chosen to carry the final blade the master ever crafted. Gripping the handle of Honjo with a stern and determined look in his eyes, Naruto ascended the stairs and vowed to do two things.

One was to keep the legacy of Masamune alive by wielding his finest blade, and the other was to ensure that the ancient history of the samurai was not lost to the sands of time.

* * *

**Edited: **5/17/15


	8. Arc One: Ch 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights goes to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

**Arc One: A Warrior's Path**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Journal Entry 285, Six Months since the Discovery**

_Six months it has been since I found Masamune's blade, and what a six months it has been. Once I exited the stairwell, which was hidden behind a false stone at the top of the mountain, I had to descend a little before I finally arrived back at my cave. Surprisingly, Yuki was there sleeping on the scrolls, like a guard dog…err…I meant fox. She was surprised to see me and happily yipped and gave me all the attention in the world. _

_My training in the samurai arts still continues, and I have even started to pick up on the ways of old as was stated in Masamune's library. It is strange really, to know that I can diminish my Ki to almost nothing. Do you know how empty, how unprotected and alone it feels, when this happens? To me, the samurai have grown complacent with this source of power in order to make up for what they lost when the shinobi came. If I do become leader of Iron Country, a place which I am starting to call home, the ways of old will be taught once again. _

_On another note, Kyuubi has been quite the nag lately. For one, the fox is being particularly nice to me which I find rather distracting. Has my guard diminished though? No. For I am a samurai, and one who loses their guard is dealt a swift death._

* * *

Naruto waited in the trees with his bow drawn. One eye was closed, the other was affixed on its target; the string of the bow was pulled up to the back of his right ear. Naruto slowed his breathing and slowly adjusted his trajectory then waited until the wind died down. He timed his heartbeats so that he could shoot in-between them. With a very silent twang, the arrow was launched at its target. A small squeal in the distance signaled that the target had been hit. With a nod and a smile on his face, Naruto jumped out of the tree he was in and prayed to the rabbit he had just killed.

"I thank you for supplying me the food I need to survive, may you rest peacefully."

It was then, that Yuki trotted up with the fresh kill in her mouth where she dropped it at Naruto's feet then yipped, a smile forming on her face.

"Yes Yuki, you will get the innards and the bones to gnaw on." Naruto said as he took the arrow out of the body before putting it in the quiver on his back. "After all, no part of the animal can go to waste."

As he put his bow on his back, then took out his skinning knife from his bag, Naruto heard whispers which travelled thanks to the wind. Curious, he told Yuki to check it out before he decided to try and get close. Said fox nodded and ran towards the two figures, doing her best to act like a wild animal foraging for food.

* * *

"Aside from the minor mishap almost three years ago, everything is on track. We are ready to commence the attack whenever you please…Tobi." Takeshi said to the man in front of him, a stoic look on his face.

"Good, but to rush in now would leave the boy on the mountains unaware of his master's demise." A demented smirk formed beneath the orange, spiraled mask. "You want him at his weakest yes?"

Takeshi nodded in response which made Tobi's smile even wider, and his Sharingan to spin wildly.

"Hai, I would like to see my brother's shocked face as I ram my katana through his heart…much like he did to his wife."

Any other talk was halted as they saw an arctic fox hop out of the woods and stop near them where it started to dig for food. After a couple minutes, Yuki scampered off as it got all it needed from the tree line. With a shrug, not thinking much of it, the conspirators started talking once again.

Meanwhile with Naruto, he put the now skinned rabbit in an empty pouch on his side just as Yuki came into view. As the fox yipped what she heard, Naruto's eyes went cold and his body tensed, his right hand gravitating towards the Honjo without pause. With a silent, cold gaze to Yuki, Naruto jumped into the trees and decided to get as close as possible. The fox understood the message; stay here.

"_Yuki heard something about my master and katana, I hope it isn't what I fear."_

After a couple minutes, Naruto brought his Ki down to minimal, almost non-existent levels, and watched the two talk. Once he saw the man in the orange mask, however, Kyuubi went off.

"**That's the bastard who controlled me! Kit, whatever you do, DO NOT face him."**

Naruto silently nodded but memorized the person so that if they met again, he would at least be somewhat prepared. The other person gave Naruto a shock as he remembered him from what his master said about his past.

"_That's Master Harumasa's brother…what is he doing here, and why is he with the man who ruined my and Kyuubi's life?"_

As Naruto stopped his thoughts to listen, Takeshi let out a chuckle before he responded to whatever Tobi said.

"I know you want the boy to yourself as he holds the final key in your plans, but with the war that is about to come, I get first dibs. If he dies, you will just have to postpone your plans."

"The number of years for the Kyuubi to reform is unknown," Tobi's eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't make me kill you where you stand. Better yet, just remember who taught your followers the shinobi way."

"Fine, I rough up the boy a bit then transfer him over to you." Takeshi replied with great disdain, though he had no choice but to comply. "Just remember, that once I become leader of Iron Country, nothing will stop us from taking over the Elemental Nations."

The orange masked man nodded then looked at where Naruto used to be at.

"A certain fox has overheard…you know what to do." With that, Tobi left via **Kamui**

As Naruto hopped from tree branch to tree branch, he cursed and quickly motioned for Yuki to follow him.

"_I need to prepare…knowing that masked bastard was an Uchiha, I was likely found out."_

Kyuubi grinned in its cave, "**A note to Mifune and Fukui wouldn't hurt either."**

Naruto simply nodded as he arrived at his makeshift home where he quickly sat down and wrote out two notes before using some sinew to tie them to Yuki.

"Yuki, I need you to go as fast as possible to where Mifune and my master is. They will either be in the leader's tower or a tea shop." He pushed his companion along. "Now go!"

The fox looked at Naruto and yipped in acknowledgment before it sped off, down the mountain. Once Yuki was gone, Naruto started to meditate on possible ideas and what enemies he would face. After ten minutes, he got up with a grin and started to prepare even though he had little resources to make traps with.

"If these guys know shinobi tactics, then it wouldn't hurt if I did a little deceiving myself. Though not honorable, I must use my environment to my advantage."

And with that, Naruto got to work.

* * *

**Iron Country – Village Tea Shop**

It took about half the day for Yuki to run down the mountain, but once she did she quickly scampered through the gates which took the guards for surprise. Why? It was rare for an arctic fox to suddenly run into human territory. The only reason it did was either one of two things. One, it was being chased or two, it was a familiar to someone. The guards, not taking any chances, nodded to each other and stood at the ready just in case.

At the tea shop, Mifune and Fukui Harumasa was enjoying their tea while they reminisced about the past even though some of it was grim. As they did, a small commotion at the front of the store almost made them spit out their tea. Luckily, they swallowed the scalding hot beverage before they could. As they got up and walked to the front of the store to see what all the hubbub was about, they saw a scared fox which was ready to be skinned by the owner of the store.

"Stay your hand!" Mifune roared out which silenced the place.

The owner nodded and set the poor animal down which quickly hid behind Mifune's legs. It did give a slight peek, make that death glare, at the owner, however, before Yuki hid again. The leader of Iron Country chuckled at the act then picked up the fox only to notice notes tied to its back.

"Now what is a fox doing all the way over here? Hmm." Mifune thought aloud, then he smiled as he knew who did. "Is Uzumaki-san your master?"

Yuki cocked her head in confusion which made the patrons go "ah" at how cute she looked. Fukui interrupted with a smile.

"My master meant to say Naruto." Fukui interrupted as he petted behind the fox's ears. "Was he the one who sent you?"

Yuki, although enjoying the ear rubs, nodded and yipped which prompted Mifune to take the two papers. Once the elder put the fox back on the ground, it instantly sat on its haunches and waited patiently.

_Mifune-dono, _

_This message is of the utmost importance. While hunting I saw two persons talking to each other. One was my master's brother, the other was a man in an orange mask. I know who this masked person is, but due to safety I will not divulge what I know until I return in a year and a half. What I can give, is that Takeshi is planning to take over Iron Country and to change the way of the samurai. I will give you more details when I return, but I will end with this. Underhand tactics bring no honor._

_The Fox in the Snow_

Fukui, who read this over Mifune's shoulders, subconsciously started to rub his temples as this whole situation was one big headache. "Well, this is just great, and I know what those last five words meant. Did you master?"

Mifune nodded then folded the note up again. "Yes, and to think that someone has taught those tactics to the samurai." His anger filled words put the patrons on edge. "All of them are traitors and will be dealt with in the highest degree."

After a pause, Mifune told Yuki to head back to Naruto with the message that they have received it and will act accordingly. Once gone, the other message was about to be opened until they saw it was labeled Sandaime. Deciding to send this later, Mifune motioned for his old student to follow as an emergency meeting had to be held. It was time for the commanders to gather once again.

* * *

It didn't take long to organize the entire council as there was three people, four if Harumasa was included. All wore the standard Iron Country armor minus the helmet, except Mifune and Fukui who decided to wear traditional samurai armor like Naruto's. The only difference was his was an olive green color while Fukui's was a dull red.

In the middle of the room was a circular oak table with simple oak chairs around it. Although the room was Spartan in design, it had many maps posted on the walls. These maps were highly detailed ones of Iron Country and of the Elemental Nations if they ever had to break their neutrality. One thing to note was the room had no windows and had a very heavy wooden door and reinforced walls so that no eavesdroppers could hear what was happening inside. One by one, the commanders came in and promptly sat down, but not before they bowed to Mifune and Fukui Harumasa in respect.

The first to come in was the same age as Mifune, but despite his age he looked very healthy. He stood almost six feet tall, had a slightly muscular frame, and a royal looking face. His skin was tan, adorned with various wrinkles and liver spots, and had a nasty scar which went across his nose like Iruka's. His hair was salt-and-pepper and tied in a topknot. This man was Hiroto Fujiwara, a veteran of both the first and second civil wars.

The next to enter was about Harumasa's age and height. His hair was black and set in a topknot. His skin was fair and seemingly unblemished, but if one looked closely, they could see the start of the aging process as wrinkles were beginning to develop. Like Hiroto, he too had a royal looking face, and, in all honesty, looked fit to be a daimyo rather than a samurai commander. This man was Takuma Akahoshi, a veteran of the second war, and one who fought side by side with Fukui.

The last to enter was the youngest of them all. He was 50 years of age and was of small stature, but don't let that fool you. For a short guy, he was well built and had a defined jaw line with various scars on his face. Like the others in the room, his eyes were coal black, but there was one difference. His eyes looked like they were staring into someone's soul. Although he only saw the end of the second civil war and had to get put on medical leave due to surviving an explosion, hence the scars on his face, he was a well-respected samurai. This man's name was Hideki Shumazu, aka The Shinigami.

Mifune cleared his throat once everyone got settled.

"Fellow samurai, we have known about the tensions in our snow covered mountains not long after Fukui Harumasa retired, but now those tensions have given rise to another civil war." Mifune stated in a somber tone then pointed to the paper that was being passed around. "That message you have just read was by our newest samurai in training. My student, if you would do the honors?"

Fukui bowed and thanked his master before he began the tale about how he met Naruto and how his training has gone, up until the mountains that is.

"Right now, my student is taking the last of his training on the mountains and I have no doubt that he will help lead us to victory." Fukui stated, but clarified one point in particular. "Yes, his darkness is still present, but we have all fought our inner self have we not? And in a war no less."

The three commanders nodded with a grim smile on their face, but it was Hiroto who brought up his concern. His voice was deep yet gravelly sounding.

"The Akuma no Senshi, eh? Quite a befitting moniker for the boy, but perhaps you are giving your student too much credit." Hiroto said, concern evident in his deep, yet gravelly voice. "The strongest of the nine dwells within the child, and I fear that he will sooner turn on us then the enemies before him."

"Silence your tongue Fujiwara-dono!" Hideki interrupted before Fukui and Mifune could go off. Though he was agitated, his soft yet deep voice made it hard to tell. "We haven't even met this boy and he already brings us an advanced warning of what is to come. Yet, you wish to squander our hope of making short work of this civil war?!"

Takuma huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, obviously not pleased with his fellow commander's rash judgement.

"To change topics, what troubles me is this masked man who possibly taught Takeshi's followers the shinobi way." Takuma gave a heated glare to Fujiwara. "You fail to realize, Fujiwara, that the boy grew up in a shinobi village and has trained, no less, how to counteract their tactics. Out of all of us, you and Mifune are the only ones to actually fight a battalion of them."

Hiroto grumbled, and looked at the ceiling as he knew he was beat, an act which made Mifune and Fukui smile. For the latter, that smile soon turned into a sigh as he knew what he had to do.

"Commanders, master or general, I know I have been retired for some time, but I humbly ask that I be reinstated." This earned shocked expressions from everyone else in the room. "I simply wish to teach my student as the war erupts so that when the icy talons of death finally take me away, his full transformation will be complete."

Mifune recovered first by leaning back into the seat knowing the decision he was about to make wouldn't be easy.

"If this is to go after your brother, I cannot allow it as revenge is…"

"Goddammit master!" Fukui interrupted and leveled his cold eyes at Mifune. "I have studied Bushido ever since I could read and continued to do so even after I cowardly ran away from my burning home. And do you know what I regret most about that day, other than I could have fought to protect my parents and brother?"

A heavy silence fell over the meeting room, the only sound being the retired samurai taking a deep calming breath.

"My biggest regret is not killing my brother in the second war." He said, his voice cold yet filled with determination. "It lead to the death of my wife and years of traversing the Elemental Nations with that painful memory in my skull!"

Mifune looked at the floor in sadness as he thought back to his own past and couldn't help but agree with what his student said. Mifune understood that he was perhaps a bit too quick to judgement when it came to Fukui. After a moment of silence, the elder stood which prompted the others to follow along.

"Although not the meeting we hoped for, it would be in our best interest to stay vigilant as gathering a mass force will only lead Takeshi to know we are on to him, dismissed."

As the commanders walked out of the door, Fukui and Mifune looked at each other, their eyes showed the many burdens they carried to get where they were today. A simple nod by the Iron Country's leader made a small smile come to Fukui's face, but it was brief. As master and student parted ways, Mifune couldn't help but feel stupid for saying what he did. He hoped that his words would not pull their bond apart.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto double checked that everything was set before he double checked his bow and the arrows he made. Nodding in satisfaction, he made sure his armor was secure and that his swords were on his right side. Just as he was about to stay in the cave and wait, Naruto's instincts told him otherwise. Remembering his master's teachings, Naruto followed them and climbed the rocky face of the mountain once he was out of the cave while Yuki burrowed in the snow for protection and as a distraction if needed. Although it took almost thirty minutes to get to a spot where he could get a good shot off, Naruto smiled as he sat down on the flat rock which overlooked his cave and the forest below. Not even five minutes later, voices could be heard followed by the crunch of snow.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto scanned for signatures just as the sun began to set behind him.

"_One, two, three, four, well shit…this could be a problem. 10 on one._" Before Kyuubi could retort, Naruto smiled "_A worthy challenge…let's see how far I've come._"

Currently, the group was arguing about Naruto's whereabouts as they couldn't sense his signature which made Naruto let out a small chuckle, and mentally thanked Masamune's scrolls for the Ki training. Soon, the group was in range which made Naruto's eyes narrow in determination. Taking an arrow from the quiver on his back, the one he made from live tree branches, deer hide, and sinew a month after he returned from Masamune's home, he notched it and pulled the string behind his right ear. Like hunting, Naruto made sure his aim was true, that the wind had died down, and his heartbeats were counted.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

Ba-dump. Twang. Ba-dump.

The arrow was now in the air, and headed towards its first target.

* * *

**Konoha – Hokage Office, Hours Later**

The sun had almost set which meant Nagato was about to head home for the night. Just as he was about to leave the office, however, a pecking at the window caught his attention. After letting the bird in, he took the message off of its leg before shooing it away. After seeing Sandaime written on it, he had one of his paths fetch Hiruzen. It wasn't long until a puff of black smoke signaled that he arrived.

"You called Nagato?"

"Hai Sandaime-dono, this came in for you and I suspect it is from Naruto." The Godaime said as he passed the Sarutobi the letter whom quickly snatched it up.

Being the first message he had recivied from his surrogate grandson since he left, Hiruzen made sure to read it aloud so that the other Uzumaki could hear.

"Hey gramps, man it feels weird not being formal. Anyway, I am sorry that I haven't sent you updates, but I have been busy training up on the mountains of Iron Country. I am alone, but have an arctic fox called Yuki for company. This will likely be the only message you receive from me, I'm afraid, as the war drums are beginning to beat. Don't worry about me, I will make it out OK. But, in the off chance I do not, know that I fought and died with honor. Also, at your request, I would like to be buried here in Iron though I am an Uzumaki at heart, Iron Country is now my home."

Both occupants in the office sighed and shed a few tears of joy. After they wiped them away they gave each other a smile.

"Naruto has sure grown up in those two and a half years huh." The Sandaime stated which earned a nod from Nagato.

"Hai, and I hope he comes out of the war alive."

"Indeed." Hiruzen started but then turned to more serious matters. "How has the treaties with Suna and Kumo gone?"

Nagato smiled, "Passed. It wasn't hard really. I show them my six paths, and strike the fear of Kami into their hearts; it really quickens the process."

The Sandaime chuckled at this then thought about the changes to the academy ever since Nagato was put in office.

The academy still had a graduation age of 12, but now the students were doing D-rank missions and rotated with various Sensei. These Sensei taught them chakra control up to water walking, helped them find their elemental affinity, and taught them a few element based ninjutsu as well as other necessary ones. Some Sensei were specialized in taijutsu, others in kenjutsu, and Jiraiya actually started a fuinjutsu program for those interested. For those that have certain specialties, having the qualities of a medic for example, they would be put in an apprenticeship program after graduation. The reason for this? Nagato knew that Tobi was a powerful enemy and thus wanted his village to be prepared.

The two Kage talked well into the night about making improvements to the village, about the past, or any topic worth interest. Although they chatted, their mind was focused on one person in particular.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Akuma no Senshi.

* * *

**Naruto – Hours Before**

The arrow was now in the air, and headed towards its first target. Naruto did not hesitate to get another arrow ready, however, as he knew they could knock them out of the air. Luckily the first one hit its mark. The person to the right of the leader of the group suddenly stiffened and fell to the ground like a wooden plank. The cause of death? An arrow in-between the eyes. The sight of one of their own dying so suddenly made the group scatter into the small forest behind them. They hoped the cover was enough, but, unknown to them, it was the worst possible decision.

Naruto aimed to where most of them went, to the right, and fired his arrow into the woods were he set up a simple tree branch trap with some sinew. Although a small target, Naruto's arrow managed to sever the sinew which sent a branch careening towards two of the members. One managed to jump in time while the other was sent flying through the air. Naruto took advantage and quickly notched another arrow and fired. The aim was true and pierced the man through the Adam's apple. Sadly, that is where Naruto's luck run out.

A shout of **Great Fireball** was heard followed by incoming heat. Calmly, Naruto unsheathed his bokken, held it in front of him, added Ki to it then stood in a horse stance. The fireball hit the enhanced bokken which made the elemental attack split in two. Although surprised at this development, the five men continued to rush in to intercept Naruto. As the two halves of the fireball slammed into the side of the mountain, the cracking of ice and hardened snow was heard which prompted Naruto to get ready. Soon enough, an avalanche was headed towards him.

Adding Ki to his feet, Naruto jumped just as the avalanche ran over his position. The five attackers eyes widened and tried their best to run down the mountain to avoid it, but alas, they were crushed under the massive weight of the snow. For our samurai, he simply used the snow as one massive wave and surfed to where his cave was at.

"**I give it a 10."** Kyuubi suddenly proclaimed which made Naruto smirk.

"_Thanks fluffy!"_

As the bijuu grumbled about his nickname, Naruto had to block a punch to his abdomen. Using this, Naruto vaulted over the assailant then kicked him in the back of the head. Capitalizing on the stumble, Naruto twisted around, added Ki to his right hand, and performed a jab like Kakashi's **Lightning Blade. **Naruto's hand missed the intended target, but he did manage to amputate the attacker's right arm which started to bleed profusely from the stump.

"H-how?!" He stuttered out as the man held where his arm used to be.

"When one knows the extent of their Ki and of their blade, one can use almost anything as a weapon." Naruto replied in a battle-hardened tone, an emotionless smirk on his face.

Sensing a person behind him, Naruto ducked and let the man's comrade stab him in the heart.

"I will fucking murder you!" The attacker, enraged at what this boy made him do, tried to slice Naruto to bits.

Naruto sighed as he dodged the strikes, but he soon had enough. He got into the man's guard, grabbed the wrist which held the blade and broke it. After taking the sword, he quickly stabbed it in the man's heart, and left the blade inside the body as it fell.

"Only one left." Naruto looked at his surroundings. "Now where is he?"

Just as he said that, a harsh punch to the face sent Naruto flying. Luckily, he recovered with a backflip. After he cracked his neck, he saw his attacker who looked a lot more battle hardened than the other guys.

"I congratulate you on defeating my peons, but know that you will die here today."

Naruto decided to play along, "And yet your master says otherwise am I correct."

Although shocked by how this kid knew, the leader recovered quickly.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, but you know…I just don't give a shit."

"_Kyuubi, I may need some help here."_

"**Yah, yah, I hear you…not like I got anything better to do. **_**Not yet at least."**_The bijuu thought with an evil smirk at the end.

The leader quickly drew his katana to the point where Naruto almost couldn't track it. Luckily, he could and blocked it with his bokken. Seeing this made the leader smirk.

"Ah…you're just a samurai in training, though you don't use your katana. Why?"

"Honor dictates that I do not use such a weapon until my master passes me." Naruto grunted as he struggled to push the attacker's sword away. "Plus, why would I sully such a nice blade with a weak man such as yourself?"

The attacker froze in anger which made Naruto smirk. He decided to use one of his master's lines as he parried the sword, and smashed the pommel of his bokken into the man's face.

"Emotions can distract you from the fight and possible dangers around you."

Following up with the attack, Naruto got around to the leader's backside, added Ki to his bokken and sliced. A massive gash opened up which spurted blood, and made the man gasp in pain. An act which also made the man come to his senses. Just as Naruto was about to end it, he was hit with an unknown blast of wind which made him fly into the nearby forest. Quickly standing, he attempted to search for the man only to get punched in the face and the stomach before being grabbed by the neck and slammed onto a tree. After shaking his head from the blows, Naruto stood and quickly parried a sword strike but was unprepared for a clone to come up and kick him in the side of the head. Thanks to this, Naruto was stabbed in the stomach which made him puke out blood, even more so when it was twisted sideways.

"So kid, you have any last words?"

. "The demon is going to have some fun now." Naruto said with a slight chuckle as blood trickled down the corner of his lips

The leader was not prepared for a sudden energy spike in Naruto and was promptly flung backwards, the sword still imbedded in Naruto's stomach. As the red aura increased, the leader mumbled the same words the Root agent did.

"Akuma no Senshi!"

With a grunt, Naruto pulled the blade out of his stomach and, to the horror of his attacker, the wound healed almost instantaneously.

"Nice sword." Naruto stated with a feral grin, but was still in control. "Mind if I use it?"

The man whimpered and backpedaled to a nearby tree. "Stay back…please, I'm sorry, just leave me alone!"

Naruto shook his head as he slowly advanced, "Cowardice is not the way of Bushido, and do you know what happens when one breaks that code?"

The man nodded though his body still shook. Not thinking straight due to fear, the man pulled out a tanto which was strapped next to the katana which Naruto now held. Without a thought, the man stabbed himself in the stomach and slit it open. The man screamed in agony, but it was silenced as Naruto loped of his head.

"You have been forgiven." Naruto sighed and tried to deactivate Kyuubi's aura, but nothing was working. "Kyuubi what are you doing!"

"**I told you to not let your guard down boy."** The fox let out a small chuckle. "**Now for your true test of loyalty."**

Naruto gripped his stomach in pain as Kyuubi's influence got stronger. Thinking quickly, Naruto grabbed his bokken, sheathed it, and then ran back to his cave just as Kyuubi's influence was too much for him. With that, Naruto passed out and found himself in his mindscape.

* * *

**Mindscape **

"Why Kyuubi, I thought you wanted to turn over a new leaf?!" Naruto demanded as he stumbled up to the cave.

"**I told you boy, this is merely a test to see if you're worthy to take my power and for us to fully cooperate in the future."** Kyuubi let out a feral smirk. "**Now, be a good boy and let me take over."**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a lost expression, one which broke the bijuu's heart as it knew that a lot of rebuilding would need to be done after this. It was here that Naruto suddenly had images of his first kill and what recently took place. Although he tried to fight the influence by reciting Bushido over and over again, nothing seemed to work. Just as the Kyuubi was about to fully take over, a flash of yellow was seen in front of the cave which made the bijuu grin.

"**Ah, the Yondaime has come to visit, I knew I sensed another signature inside the boy."**

Minato narrowed his eyes and quickly placed a seal on his son to stop the Kyuubi's chakra from taking over. Once done, he turned to face Kyuubi.

"You better have a damn good explanation Kyuubi before I seal you up so tight, that you won't even be able to move a damn muscle!"

Naruto groaned then gasped at seeing his father. "Dad?"

Minato looked at his son then his eyes widened in shock as he just realized what he was wearing.

"Naruto, my son, why have you not become a shinobi? Didn't the village treat you with respect like I wanted?"

Said person shook his head, "No, but I am happy with becoming a samurai father. And Kyuubi was only testing me so that I can fully access its chakra without harm."

The Yondaime glared at Kyuubi, "Is this true?"

The beast nodded, "**Hai, and it pained me to do that to your son."** Kyuubi glanced sadly at Naruto."**And I know that it will be a while until he forgives me for what I recently did.**"

Shocked at the compassion the bijuu spoke with, Minato couldn't help but start to believe his words.

"Son, what is your wish?" Minato said, making sure that Kyuubi's words were believable. "The decision is up to you."

Naruto smiled at the calm tone his father spoke in, "Yes. It might take me a while to trust Kyuubi again, but I do believe its words. Plus, if this will help me win the upcoming civil war in Iron Country, then please dad. Let me do this."

Minato sighed then walked up to the Kyuubi, looked at the seal on its neck, and tweaked it so the beast had free reign. Once done, he stepped back and smiled when a flash of red appeared beside him.

"Just in time Kushina-hime. Your about to watch our son become the perfect jinchuriki."

Kushina blinked then smiled at what Naruto was wearing, "Well, our sochi turned into a lady killer…he looks so cute dressed in that samurai armor." The Uzumaki paused then glared at Minato. "Oh Minato? Explain to me why our sochi is a samurai and not a shinobi."

The Namikaze gulped and backed up a little knowing that an Uzumaki temper was not to toy with. Needless to say, he gave a brief response based on what Naruto had already told him.

* * *

The Kyuubi roared and lunged at Naruto who rolled under the massive fox. As he rolled, he grabbed one of the tails which proved fruitless as he found himself smashed through a couple trees. Another roar made Naruto look up from the crater he was in, his eyes widening in response as Kyuubi was ready to bring a paw down upon his head. Like a splinter, Naruto jammed his Ki enhanced bokken into the paw before it could land which made the bijuu roar in agony. Pissed, the Kyuubi shot a stream of flames out of his mouth to incinerate the forest Naruto was hiding in. Knowing it was his mindscape, Naruto imagined a wall in front of him which protected him from any damage. Steeling his nerves, and tightening his hand on his bokken, Naruto dismissed the wall and added Ki to his legs as he ran towards Kyuubi. As the two made eye contact, both could feel each other's emotions. Naruto's was filled with determination, yet sorrow at what he was doing. Kyuubi's, to Naruto's utmost surprise wasn't filled with anger, but with pride and a deep sadness.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi." Naruto whispered as a tear ran down one of his cheeks, knowing his attack would bring immense pain to the bijuu.

With a frown, Naruto jumped into the air and quickly unsheathed his bokken which sent a wave of Ki directly into Kyuubi's eyes. Although the bijuu prepared for the pain that was to come, he didn't expect his container to aim for the eyes. To make it even worse, Naruto took his bokken and impaled it into his back. The Kyuubi's agonized roar shook the mindscape which made Kushina pause in beating Minato up, and Naruto to quickly jump off the bijuu's back, red chakra in his grasp.

"**Do you know how much that hurt?!" **Kyuubi yelled, pissed that he couldn't see. **Now pull you stupid mortal, and don't let up. If you lose, I take over. If you win, you gain access to my powers, but you will need to train in them."** A short pause. "**Did I mention you could also die in this process?"**

Naruto's eyes glistened with determination, "I don't care if I perish, but know that I will give my all."

The beast nodded and the tug of war began. Kushina, who just got done beating Minato for his stupid promise, lifted her husband up from the ground so that they could watch their son do what many thought was impossible. For what seemed like hours, the two struggled for dominance. At some points, Kyuubi's chakra almost took over Naruto entirely which made Minato and Kushina hold each other tightly. Luckily for them, he increased his Ki output and tugged harder each time which brought control back on his side. Getting his vision back slightly, Kyuubi looked down at his container with a sad expression.

"_**I hope you take advantage of what I am about to do, and for what it's worth, I am sorry for taking advantage of you this day."**_

As Naruto tugged again, his eyes widened as he felt no resistance. "_Did the Kyuubi just do what I think it did?"_

Not taking a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto let out a roar as he pulled with all his might. Soon, the red aura was floating in the air of the mindscape like one massive sun. It was then, that Naruto noticed Kyuubi's skin and bone looking frame.

"Kyuubi…no, what have I done?" He whispered as tears started to form.

"**Don't feel bad as I will recover by time your training is over."** Kyuubi said in a weak voice and mustered the best smile it could. "**For now, learn to harness that power for your benefit."** The bijuu took a deep breath, and said one final thing before it went to sleep. "**Kurama is my name kit, and again I am sorry for what I have done today."**

Naruto walked up to Kurama and placed a hand on his snout with a sigh. "I know what you had to do Kurama, I may not like it, but I know that in time all will be forgiven."

Seeing that it was over, Minato and Kushina walked up to Naruto and gave their son a hug. It was here, that Naruto finally felt what it was like to be in a parent's embrace. To him, it was the best feeling in the world. As they walked away from the cave where Kurama was resting, Naruto started to tell his parents about his life so far. Although disgusted by what the villagers did, they were happy that Naruto found a path that he enjoyed.

"Sochi." Kushina said in a motherly tone as she stroked Naruto's hair, "Although we will be leaving soon due to us running out of chakra, we want to know that no matter what you do we will always be proud."

Minato nodded, "Hai, and if you want to take up your master's surname that is fine by us."

Naruto's eyes widened as he never mentioned that. "You may have not said it outright, but it was implied." Minato squeezed Naruto's right shoulder with a smile. "Go on son, it is time for you to wake up while it is our time to vanish from this plane of existence."

Naruto cried tears of joy as he hugged his parents one last time.

"Thank you for everything Kaa-san, Tou-san."

Both kissed Naruto on the forehead, and said the same thing before they disappeared.

"Show the world what the Akuma no Senshi can do, goodbye sochi."

Naruto woke with a gasp and sputtered as he felt something wet on his face. As he looked to his right, he saw Yuki licking him in concern which brought a smile to his face. Seeing that Naruto was OK, the fox yipped and jumped into his lap which prompted Naruto to laugh and pick Yuki up.

"Yes Yuki, I am completely fine. In fact, I feel like a part of me has been completed, a certain void has been filled."

Meanwhile in Takeshi's hideout, he felt the ominous chakra of the Kyuubi and shuddered in fear.

"Could I have awoke the sleeping dragon? Kami help us if I did."

* * *

**Time Skip – Year and a Half, Naruto is age 12**

The final part of Naruto's training was the most difficult and taxing, and it was all thanks to trying to learn how to control Kurama's chakra. Although hard, the training did pay off as Naruto trained his body and mind to exhaustion every day with his demon cloak activated. Due to this, Naruto's physique had changed a lot.

He was now five feet tall, had a well-built frame that wasn't too muscular, but was a perfect balance for his style of fighting. Naruto's jaw line and facial features were just like his fathers, and the whisker marks on his cheeks darkened a little which made them stand out. His hair, when not in a topknot like it is now, looked exactly like Minato's but there was one difference. Thanks to gaining control of Kurama's chakra, Naruto now had red streaks in his hair.

Currently, he was packing up to descend the mountain which Yuki was glad to help with. Instead of Harumasa's armor on his person, Naruto wore a crude set of leather armor which he made from the many hides he has gathered over the years.

"**So Kit, ready to get off this mountain and finally become a true Samurai?"**

Naruto nodded with a smile. This was another thing that was worked on while training. Kurama woke up six months ago, and from then they rebuilt their relationship piece by piece. Now, Naruto and Kurama were almost inseparable and ready to show the world what they were made of. After a double check of his gear, Naruto smiled and motioned Yuki to follow as they started their descent. Instead of walking, however, Naruto added Ki to his body and decided to sprint all the way there.

* * *

**Journal Entry 375 – Six Months after the Kurama Incident**

_I have lost track of time it seems as I continue to work on controlling Kurama's chakra. Every morning, I get up, stretch, and then meditate to access the power of the fox. Once I do, I go as high as I can then do physical exercise by scaling the steepest part of the mountain over and over again. I estimate that I can control about 25% right now, but I must be able to control this power fully before I return. _

_These six months have also helped me reflect on why Kurama did what he did. I wish for the fox to wake so we can have a face to face. I think it is time I forgave him for his actions. Perhaps he will help me control the power which used to be his._

* * *

**Iron Country – Mifune's Office, Hours Later**

Mifune, Fukui Harumasa, and the commanders were all in the office waiting for their samurai in training to come down the mountain. Although it usually took a day to descend at civilian speed, everyone knew that Naruto would do no such thing. And, as if their prayers were answered, a knock at the door was heard.

"Enter." Mifune proclaimed with a smile as he recognized the signature behind the door.

Naruto opened the door and blinked in shock at the three others in the room. Quickly recovering from this, he closed the door behind him then bowed to those he did not know. The commanders smiled at this then looked at Mifune who nodded as he decided to start the ceremony. As the leader went up to Naruto, his eyes widened as he noticed the katana the Uzumaki had.

"Dear Kami...how did you find the lost blade of Masamune?!"

All the elder samurai quickly snapped their gaze to Naruto which made said person blush in embarrassment.

"That will be a story for another time, but I believe we have more important matters to get to."

Naruto's master nodded towards Mifune who smiled, and unsheathed his katana.

"Kneel, young Uzumaki-san, and bow your head low."

Naruto did as told without fear. It was then he felt the katana being tapped on his shoulders.

"Naruto Uzumaki, by the power vested in me, I hereby enlist you as a samurai under my and your master's command."

Naruto stayed in his kneeled position and thanked Mifune before he was told to stand. He looked into the Iron Country leader's eyes which were stern and filled with pride. Mifune's tone was professional, yet stern.

"Before you take the next step in offering your services, you must perform a blood oath." Mifune ordered as he took his blade out of its sheath a little. "Now, slice your hand upon on my blade and hold it up for all to see."

Naruto did as told, not even flinching when the blade cut his right hand. As told, Naruto held it into the air and proclaimed his worth.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, vow to follow Bushido, and to follow any order my general or master gives. I will protect Iron Country with my mind, my body, and my soul. If I so perish as a result, a great honor it would be. On my blood I swear."

Mifune nodded and sheathed his katana before motioning Fukui forward. With a smile, he walked in front of Naruto and took the bokken from his sash, and replaced it with a simple wakizashi. Master and student looked each other in the eyes, both held pride and a deep sense of loyalty.

"By the power vested in me as a master, I hereby congratulate Naruto Uzumaki on passing his training with flying colors." Fukui warmly said as he patted Naruto's shoulders. "Your warrior's path has just ended, but now a new one begins. Make all of Iron Country proud."

Naruto smiled and nodded then was motioned in front of Mifune once again.

"Now we can't have a new samurai go out in that crude armor." He said with mirth, then motioned behind his desk. "Go on, fellow samurai, try your new armor on."

Naruto nodded then looked at the armor which was an exact replica as the one his master gave him many years ago. Instead of red, it was olive green like Mifune's. As the armor was being put on, the elders clapped and patted Naruto on the back which made him smile.

"**Well, you did it kit, how does it feel?"**

"_It feels like a burden has been lifted off my shoulders."_

Just as Naruto put the last piece of armor on and was to turn and talk to the elders, the whole tower suddenly exploded in a massive fireball which put the entire village in shock as they knew of what was going on today. Many questions now filled their minds, however, one such question was the biggest of them all.

Did the occupants live, or did they perish in the fire?

* * *

**Edited: **5/17/15

**Total Word Count of Arc One: **53,427

**Total MS Word Pages: **179

**Average Chapter Length**: 22.4 pages


	9. Arc Two: Ch 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

* * *

**Arc Two: The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in Konoha, minimal clouds hung in the sky, and the village bustled with activity. Amid all this, the Konoha 12, which included Sai, was having lunch at Akimichi's BBQ as a break from their morning training. Asuma got the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho. Itachi got Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba. Kurenai got Shino, Hinata, and Sai. Lastly was Guy who had Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Each team, except Guy's, was set up with one heavy hitter, a tracker, and a medic. The medic program is what three people from this group took up.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were each trained by Tsunade as Nagato felt the need to have a medic in each team just in case the going got rough. It also helped when it came to war time as the more medics they had, they better chances shinobi stayed alive and fought for the cause. Tsunade labeled each as prodigies in the medical field due to how quickly they picked up the skill(s), some having more expertise in one than the other. With Ino's knowledge of plant species, she could make medicine while out in the field or make poisons to subdue the enemy. Sakura, with her almost perfect chakra control, was like another Tsunade in the making. In fact, she was already working on creating new techniques to replace outdated ones. As for Hinata, she was a mixture of both Ino and Sakura which made her a valuable asset. Her specialty was creating medicinal balms to heal cuts, bruises, and other minor injuries which happened occasionally. She was also creating tonics which restored one's chakra, cured minor illnesses like nausea, and many others. Even though they had medic training, that did not make them lax on their other Shinobi skills however. All in all, the Konoha 12 was a formidable force, each wearing their Shippuden outfits.

While Sakura was currently writing in her notebook, which held notes to her medical projects, Sasuke decided to break the silence in the room.

"Thanks to Naruto, my clan was spared." Sasuke said as Sakura wrote in her notebook which held notes to certain projects. "Makes me wonder what he's up to now."

Tenten smiled as she remembered that day in her father's shop. Although it was a harsh reality, it made Tenten extremely curious about the differences between the samurai and shinobi. So, on the time she had to herself that didn't include training or running the shop, she went to the library and studied to her hearts content. Now? Well, she understood both job titles almost fully and gained a deep appreciation for what the samurai could do.

"I bet he's enjoying the easy life." Tenten thought, not realizing what Naruto was about to go through. "No doubt Naruto was sworn in after his training was completed."

Shikamaru shook his head, "I doubt Naruto's life is easy Tenten. Samurai are so troublesome."

Ino and some others chuckled at the Nara's lazy attitude. It was something they couldn't get over even though they had been friends for years.

"Troublesome is right Nara-san, but so was the updated academy." Sai said in the hopes of changing topics.

"Yah, Mr. Root over here calls the academy he was barely in troublesome." The smirk on her face quickly turned as she remembered what Sai told her and the Konoha 12 about his time in Root. "Though, what you went through was far worse."

Sai smiled, "No need to apologize Hinata, it is in the past."

Sakura closed her notebook and stowed it away in her bag, which hung off the chair, before she scratched her head in thought while looking at Tenten.

"Tenten, you studied up on the samurai, what do you think Naruto's last leg of training was?"

"Oh, that's easy. It's probably what his master did when he was young." Now having the attention of the whole room made the weapons mistress smirk "Master Harumasa spent many years in the mountains of Iron Country alone. This was not only to train the mind, but the body as well. Not to mention the constant self-training in the high altitude where breathing is difficult."

Everyone's eyes, minus Tenten's, widened. Lee however, decided to make his presence known with one word.

"YOUTH!"

Neji shook his head, "Fate deemed it that Naruto would become a samurai."

Hinata glared at her cousin than smacked him in the back of the head. This earned a chorus of laughs but it was halted when the food came. Out of all of them, Choji was the only one whose eyes sparkled at what was in front of him.

"Yes! Ribs!"

The Konoha 12 laughed at this, and decided to enjoy a good meal with good company.

* * *

**Kage Tower **

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen was sitting across from Nagato who had a stern look on his face like always. The reason they were here was to talk about recent spy reports, some of which were highly disturbing.

"Everyone, my spy network has recently picked up some disturbing news." Jiraiya started in a professional tone. "My network found that Orochimaru is on the move and has been seen in and out of Iwa for the past many years. And to make matters worse, just recently has Iwa's troops increased in size which prompts fear of a potential invasion."

Hiruzen took the information in as he puffed on his pipe which made the aroma of tobacco permeate the office.

"If I regret anything in my life, letting Orochimaru live was my biggest mistake." The Sandaime's voice was filled with a heavy burden. "And now it seems we will pay for it."

Tsunade patted the Sandaime's shoulder with a smile. "It's in the past Sensei, just let it go. Worrying over that trivial matter will only lead to you making rash decisions."

"I taught you too well." Hiruzen let out a small chuckle then motioned to Jiraiya, pipe in hand. "And of this masked man?"

"My spies which replaced Nagato have suddenly gone off the radar meaning that they were likely killed." Jiraiya sadly stated, the news not sitting well with anyone. "Though, I got enough information to see that this man has been with Orochimaru on occasion."

Nagato internally sighed, "_It seems I will need to reveal information I hoped to keep secret."_ He cleared his throat to put attention on him. "Sensei, I have kept secrets from you as I feared, yes you heard that right, feared for my safety. Now that I am no longer in contact with that man, I feel I can let my information go."

All eyes were now on the Godaime, and the atmosphere in the office was thick with anticipation with a hint of foreboding. With a sigh, Nagato turned his chair so that he could look down on the village. Seeing the children running about brought a smile to his face however, that smile soon turned serious.

"I used to want to destroy the villages in order to bring peace to this world, but as time went on and when word got out that my cousin was still alive, my view changed. I no longer trusted this masked man's ways of peace." Nagato turned back around and stared at Hiruzen knowing he wasn't going to like what he said next. "We were to collect the bijuu and turn them into a super weapon…tell me, have you heard of the Jubbi?"

Hiruzen choked on his smoke at the same time his eyes widened in fear. "Oh dear Kami…please not that."

The Godaime simply nodded, "Yes, the Juubi, the one which the Sage of Six Paths fought, sealed within himself, then split into the bijuu we have today. No doubt you have been told that Kyuubi was controlled by this masked man and that he was called Madara?"

Jiraiya hummed in thought then let out a gasp as he remembered what Naruto said when he woke up after the Root incident.

"Naruto said that the man only used the name Madara, but what does this all mean?"

Nagato folded his hands and rested his chin upon them, his Rinnegan eyes closing.

"Madara did not die by Hashirama's hands, he somehow lived and saved a boy during the Third Shinobi War who was trapped under a boulder." Jiraiya, Hiruzen, and Tsunade gasped as they now knew who this person was. "Yes, this masked man is Obito Uchiha and his plan was one I was to follow if news of my cousin did not reach my ears."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in thought, "Who is this cousin you speak of? The only Uzumaki I know of is…oh…oh shit!"

Hiruzen's eyes widened as he just figured it out. "Naruto is your cousin…but how?"

Jiraiya was flabbergasted, but before he could speak, Nagato dropped another bombshell.

"I had Zetsu, Obito's informant and spy, infiltrate your hospital to obtain blood records of Kushina and Naruto. No doubt the Uchiha knows about this, but that is beside the point. Anyway, I did a blood test on both and the results gave me a new outlook on life."

The Godaime paused with a sigh then opened his eyes; the somber tone still present.

"I matched 30 percent with Kushina and 20 percent with Naruto. Sadly, all family records were destroyed in Uzu's downfall so I could not verify this further."

"But what does all this have to do with Naruto, other than that he holds the Kyuubi?" Jiraiya said, still bewildered by the information he was given.

Nagato smirked, "Obito told me his plans from the beginning…a foolish thing to do in hindsight, to be honest. Anyway, he has been in and out of Iron Country for many years and no doubt the one to help beat the war drums which Naruto is now fighting."

The three kages mustered up the situation with one perfect word.

"Fuck."

The Godaime simply nodded and leaned back in his chair; his eyes closed once again.

"I will send reports to Suna and Kumo notifying them to keep vigilant for any invasion. I also hope that my cousin makes it out of Iron Country alive…I would like to meet him face to face."

* * *

**Iron Country**

The samurai and civilians watched in horror as the tower which held the ceremony for their newest samurai exploded in a massive fireball. Their biggest fear was losing their commanders as well as the newest edition to their army. Just as they were about to rush up and dig through the smoldering debris, an orange flash in the nearby courtyard caught their attention. When the light died down, it showed that Naruto was holding Mifune, Fukui, Hiroto, Takuma, and Hideki with chakra arms.

"That was too close." Naruto sighed in relief and set the elders on the ground before deactivating his Kyuubi cloak.

For Naruto and the others, they sensed a couple men run away from the scene of the crime, but before they could go after them, Yuki did that for him.

"Don't worry Mifune-dono, Yuki will relay me on what she finds." Naruto quelled the generals fears, both giving each other a smile.

"And we expect to believe you can talk to a fox? Preposterous!" Hiroto yelled which made Mifune, Fukui, and Naruto's smile disappear.

Eyes narrowed, Naruto turned to the elder and poked him hard in the chest which made the bystanders gasp.

"Now listen here elder-sama, I know what you are thinking. You think because I have the great Kyuubi in my gut, that I cannot be trusted…correct?" Hiroto nodded with anger in his eyes. "Then why did I take the blood oath then? Hmm?"

"You house a kitsune, one which tricks those around them." The elder shoved the jinchuriki away and crossed his arms over his chest. "In fact, I bet you lived a good life which begs the question why a shinobi took the warrior's path in the first place. I dare say you are a traitor!"

Naruto clenched his fists in anger, but took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Instead of explaining myself, grab ahold of me, all of you elders, to see what my life was like for the first eight years of my life. If you do not trust me after I show you my pain, then I will gladly commit seppuku in front of everyone to show how loyal I am to Bushido."

All but Fukui grabbed ahold of Naruto as he knew his students pain well enough. The ones who did, thanks to Kurama, was shown every glare, every crude remark, and how he was barred access from certain stores. It also showed how Naruto found the Samurai way, all the way up to meeting Fukui. Once the memories finished playing, the elders took their hands off Naruto with a gasp and couldn't help but look at the young samurai with a new respect. All but Hiroto that is.

"A hard life you have lived, yes, but you have yet to participate in war. Until my eyes see you battle, Naruto-san, I shalt not forgive the words that I spoke just moments ago." Naruto, as he promised, grasped his katana and was ready to unsheathe it to commit the ultimate act. However, his hand was stopped by Hiroto's wrinkled and callous filled hand. "However, it deals my old heart great pain to see such a promising warrior wanting to end their own life."

Naruto took his hand off his blade and bowed, though he had no words to say as each commander already knew what they were. The young samurai's eyes told it all.

Those other than Hiroto congratulated Naruto on a job well done, the cheers of the bystanders behind them. Soon, those celebrations ended as much work needed to be done and, with a wave of the hand, Mifune ordered everyone to start clearing the debris where the tower once stood. As everyone started to get to work, Mifune couldn't help but look at Naruto's blade.

The missing Masamune.

"So, tell me Uzumaki-san, how did you come across the lost Masamune?" The general grunted as he lifted a piece of stone. "Also, how is it that your tenant's chakra is not interfering with your Ki?"

As he worked, Naruto told the tale of the spirt wolf he fought and how it led him to waking in a strange place which was built in the mountain; each room was gone into great detail, especially the scrolls which held the ways of old. Although it saddened Mifune to learn that Masamune's home collapsed shortly after Naruto took Honjo, it also gave him an idea to further Naruto's growth. One which detailed the secrets of old, secrets which Naruto left out of the discussion on purpose.

"As to my Ki and Kyuubi's chakra, I am not sure how that is possible. I think it is just an enhancer of sorts."

"**Not only is it an enhancer Kit, it is also a separate entity as the chakra is still technically mine. Remember, we may be bonded by a seal, but we are still two separate beings."** Kurama interrupted with his usual tone.

"Are you alright Uzumaki-san?" Takuma concernedly said as he saw Naruto's glazed over eyes.

Naruto nodded as he broke out of the trance. "I was just conversing with my tenant." Hiroto paused in his work and looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes, one which the blonde completely ignored. "Even though we are connected by a seal, Kyuubi and I are separate beings which means the chakra is still technically his and that it gives me a boost of sorts."

No words were said for the next two hours as debris was moved to unearth the reinforced council chamber, the only thing left intact from the assassination attempt. Once uncovered, and before entering the chamber, Mifune made a few hand signals which prompted the use of the controversial tactic used in the second war; spies. Seeing them sent out made everyone understand that war was just around the corner, and that this village was now under Martial Law. As the last piece of debris was removed, Mifune ushered the commanders as well as Naruto inside the room so that talks could begin.

Once sat down, Naruto eyed Mifune who gave a simple nod of the head as a reply. With a sigh and the rub of his temples, Naruto began to tell everyone what he knew of this masked man and how he taught the rebels shinobi techniques.

* * *

**With Takeshi**

The brother of Fukui was pacing inside his small office in the hideout he made for himself during the second civil war as he awaited the news of the assassination. The reason for the pacing wasn't nervousness, no, this was pure elation as he knew that everything would go as planned. However, Takeshi was in for a rude awakening.

"Who is it?" The Harumasa said as there was a knock on his office door.

"It's you secretary Takeshi-sama, there are two men are here to see you, do you wish to speak with them?"

The man smiled, "Yes, if you would let them in please."

As the two men, the assassins, entered, Takeshi's smile became a frown as he saw the disappointed looks on their faces.

"Takeshi-sama, I'm sorry to report that the boy is far stronger than we first thought." The first man said, with the other saying the word which the Harumasa loathed.

"He saved the commanders, his master, and Mifune sir…the operation was a failure."

"_Dammit, now we have to go to plan B!" _Takeshi grit his teeth in anger, his fists crunching into balls. After a deep breath however, he regained a sense of normalcy. "_No matter, this plan was bound to be more successful anyway. Plus, with samurai not knowing Shinobi skills this war is ours for the taking."_

"Orders Takeshi-sama?" The first assassin spoke which broke the brother from his internal rant.

"I would kill you for failing your mission, but I have a bigger job for you and your regiment to complete." Takeshi responded with a smile then motioned towards the door as he walked to it. "Please, walk with me."

The assassins sighed in relief and quickly followed behind their leader lest they anger him once more. After a couple set of stairs, Takeshi opened up the main door where the arctic air blasted each in the face; some snow clinging to their outfits only to melt soon after. As they started to chat, Yuki foraged for food nearby in order to hear what they were saying. A squeal underneath the snow and some digging later, Yuki pulled out a snow hare. With a smile, she picked it up in her jowls and started to walk towards the three person's outside.

"With your stunt, the main village will be under lockdown until this war ends. The surrounding ones, however, will not be as lucky." Takeshi tapped his chin in thought before he pointed at the assassins. "I want your assassin regiment to go to the villages we discussed many months ago, scout out the area, and then carry out your operation. Notify me when this is completed so we may move troops to the area."

The two assassins bowed then sprinted towards their respective bases to achieve the task their leader gave. Once out of sight, Takeshi started back towards the tower while he thought about what he accomplished ever since the second war ended. Like the shinobi, he had specific troops for certain jobs. Some of which, like the assassins, were their own regiment. Heavy strikers, medics, interrogation specialists, spies/assassins, sensors, long range strikers, mid-range strikers, and many other types of troops. All of this was thanks to Tobi's assistance of course. Even though Mifune and the others were still alive, Takeshi let out a chuckle at the thought of taking over the whole of Iron Country then moving his operation to the Elemental Nations. His musings, however, were halted as he spotted an artic fox in his peripheral; one carrying a dead snow hare in its mouth. As the fox sat on its haunches and dropped the hare, it looked at Takeshi and cocked its head as if wanting recognition for the kill.

It got none of it.

"Fuck off!" Takeshi angrily stated as he kicked snow in the arctic fox's face.

Startled, the fox yipped, picked up its kill and ran off. Although it was odd to see such an animal waltz up to a human and not be afraid, Takeshi paid it no heed and went back inside to get away from the cold. For Yuki, however, she was all smiles as she had a lot to tell her master.

* * *

**Naruto – Council Chambers**

Argument.

One word which summed up the noise in the council room ever since Naruto told everyone what the masked man, Tobi, had did. Out of all of them, Hiroto and Mifune were unnerved about their enemy using shinobi tactics as they had fought them once before. For Takuma, he started to wonder if this civil war would be a loss for them as he had no idea how to fight a shinobi and heard tales of their trickery. Hideki was the most optimistic of the group, and, like his nickname implied, wanted to show those traitors what happened when they went against Bushido. The calmest out of all of them was Fukui and Naruto as both had experiences when it came to shinobi. For Naruto, he grew up in a shinobi village and was taught how to fight against them. As for Naruto's master, he travelled the Elemental Nations so he understood how shinobi worked which gave him an edge in battle. As the arguments went back and forth, both Fukui and Naruto were attempting to come up with a plan to ensure this war would be a win, not a total loss. The arguments suddenly ceased when there was a knock at the door.

Mifune cleared his throat, "You may enter."

The samurai guard did as told and, once entered, bowed to his leader.

"General Mifune, an artic fox is patiently waiting in the hallway." The samurai gave Mifune a puzzled stare. " And I think it wants in."

"Ah, Yuki must be back from her scouting run." Naruto interrupted, a smile on his face. "Mifune-dono, if you would please?"

"Hai. Let Yuki in so that Naruto can relay her report to us." Mifune ordered, dismissing the samurai once the arctic fox had entered; the hare still in its jowls.

"Nice catch, Yuki." Naruto said as he took the snow hare from her mouth and set it on the table in front of him. "Now, what do you have to report?"

Yuki jumped into Naruto's lap and gave a few licks across the face which made everyone chuckle, yes even Hiroto cracked a smile. Once done, Yuki spent the next five minutes giving her report in the forms of yips and growls. A language which only Naruto understood. For the commanders and Mifune, Naruto's fluctuating emotions was enough to tell them the news wasn't good.

"Yuki, I would like you to tell all the foxes in Iron Country to act as a spy system for us during the war." Naruto ordered as he scratched the fox behind the ears. "Can you do that for me?"

The fox nodded, licked Naruto's face again, and then yipped as she jumped out of her master's arms. Once the fox was let out and the door closed behind here, only then did the talking continue.

"An ingenious plan if I do say so myself Uzumaki-san." Takuma said in an amused manner, a slight smile on his face. "But, it begs the question on how you can speak to foxes."

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a smile, "Well, the fuzzball is good for something."

The room broke into laughter at what the Kyuubi was called. In the mindscape however, Kurama grumbled about how he hated that nickname.

"I agree that this spy system will help greatly, but I believe Yuki told you some disturbing things as was evident by your conflicting emotions." Mifune looked at Naruto and spoke professionally, his hands crossed and his chin resting upon them. "If you would Uzumaki-san?"

"Hai, and what Takeshi has planned is eerily similar to the first and second wars." Naruto's eyes turned cold as did his voice, a trait which showed the others that Naruto had good control of his emotions. "Yuki told me that he plans to send out assassin regiments to the surrounding civilian villages for scouting purposes. Once that is complete, an operation will commence. No doubt you all know what that implies?"

Hideki groaned and palmed over the scars on his face. "How do you think I got these in the second war? I was ambushed by targets I didn't even sense who used what looked like tags with kanji scribbled on them. Next thing I saw was a massive explosion then darkness."

"Explosive tags." Naruto simply stated. "It seems they were experimenting with Shinobi techniques at the end of the second war in preparation for the future. Most troubling."

"Like the second war, the villages will be targeted for diversion tactics. Like the first war, the villages will be used as a way to surround the main village, the one which we inhabit." Hiroto let out a sigh, his tone just as equal as Naruto's. "Sadly, we don't have the troops to cover all the villages at once."

Mifune nodded, a frown forming on his stoic face, "And worse off, is we do not have the necessary skills to counteract a shinobi…though, one person does."

All eyes were on Naruto which made the newest samurai slightly nervous.

"My student, we need your skills more than ever to ensure this war is not lost." Fukui spoke as he looked towards Naruto with something akin to pride. "I had you read up on all the Elemental Nations for a reason, and now you can put that knowledge to good use."

"And I had you read about Iron Countries history." Mifune added. "Please Uzumaki-san, it would do Iron Country a great honor."

"I just became a samurai Mifune-dono, elder-samas, what makes you think I am experienced enough to produce a program to teach your samurai how to counteract shinobi." Naruto nervously stated, his stomach seemingly filled with butterflies. "…it will take months to accomplish such a task, time we do not have!"

Sensing the distress in the young warrior's heart, Mifune got up and laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Look at me, my soldier and listen well." Naruto looked into Mifune's eyes, ones filled with a grandfatherly warmth. "I am not getting any younger Uzumaki-san, and soon I will be too feeble to carry on my honorable duties. But you, Naruto, you have the qualities of becoming a better leader than I."

Naruto gave a small smile, "I'm honored Mifune-sama, really, but I'm just a 12 year old kid who just became a samurai. I've trained, but like Hiroto-sama said, I have yet to be in war."

"Such wise words for one so young." Mifune patted Naruto's shoulders with a smile. "Such a trait is why I am putting such a task on your shoulders…just think of it as another obstacle in your path, young warrior."

As Mifune went to sit down, Naruto closed his eyes in thought; his mind struggling to grasp what he should do.

"**Kit, you have been through some of the toughest situations which you have conquered like a true champion." **Kurama proudly said as he sensed his containers woes. "**You are no 12 year old gaki, you are a trained samurai with the mind of a seasoned warrior, you are the Akuma no Senshi; a name which will be renowned for generations to come."**

Such words made Naruto smile as he now knew what to do. "_Thank you, Kurama."_

"**Anytime Kit."**

The council room was silent as everyone waited for Naruto's answer, but after a minute of silence everyone grew concerned that he wouldn't take the offer. Those concerns, however, were dashed when Naruto's eyes snapped open, eyes filled with a steely-determination.

"Mifune-dono, I need maps of Iron Country, detailed reports on what went on in the end of the second war, and any shinobi items you have confiscated over the years you have been leader."A smirk formed on Naruto's face. "It's time the world knew who the Akuma no Senshi is."

Mifune and everyone else smiled and thought the same thing.

"_A great leader you will become Naruto Uzumaki."_

* * *

**Iwa – Onoki's Office**

The Tsuchikage was seated at his desk and stared at the two figures before him. One was Orochimaru, the other was a man in an orange mask, better known as Tobi. Onoki understood why the snake was here, but Tobi…not a damn clue.

"You better have a good answer as to why you are bringing another party into your plans Orochimaru." Onoki said heatedly then smirked as an idea came to mind. "Oh, is the snake afraid of the former Amekage…pathetic! He calls himself Kami, but with our combined might he will undoubtedly fall."

The Oto leader snarled in anger and was about to go off when Tobi interrupted.

"You have it all wrong you old goat." The Uchiha smiled at the pissed expression the Tsuchikage gave him. "Even I would have a slight problem beating Nagato. I can take him, yes, but I would leave the battle with many injuries. So, in light of recent events, I would like to propose an ultimatum."

Onoki grunted in dissatisfaction, but he decided to hear what the man had to say.

"Speak then, and don't leave a damn thing out!"

"In three years' time I will start my ultimate plan to bring peace to the shinobi world. Yes I may destroy all the villages in the process, but they are a cancer that needs removed." Tobi said flippantly. "My ultimatum is you join me in my conquest and in doing so, your village will be spared."

"And how do I know you won't betray us?" the Kage said with narrowed eyes.

"Cause' Tobi is a good boy!"

This earned sweat drops from Orochimaru and Onoki. Never had they expected the ever serious Tobi to suddenly switch to a childish tone.

"To please the old goat, as you say, ku ku ku. Perhaps we can start with Konoha…no doubt the boy will be busy with other means am I correct?" Orochimaru suddenly asked as he looked at Tobi.

The Uchiha narrowed his eye at Orochimaru, glad that he left out just who that boy was as well as the civil war he started in Iron Country. Although Onoki wanted to know who this boy was, he decided to file that topic for a later date.

"Say I take up your offer." Onoki asked. "What would you like in return, Tobi?"

"Hmm, a good question, but one with a simple answer." The sick smile that formed was hidden under his mask. "Help me recruit any and all S-rank criminals in the Nation…they will work nicely when it comes time to gather the needed targets."

Onoki glared at the Uchiha, "I do not like you withholding certain details from me Tobi…fess up now or I will turn you into dust!"

"Now, now, I only give information I want to give." Tobi chuckled evilly then took a step toward the Kage. "So, Onoki the Fence Sitter, are we going to do this the easy way…or the hard way?"

The elder kage thought about it, then hovered above the person who dared threaten him. In an angry tone, while preparing his infamous **Dust Release** technique, he spoke.

"I admit, your goals of peace bring joy to my aging ears, but threatening me and withholding information is something I do not take lightly! So, Tobi, my answer is this. **Detachment of the Primitive World!**"

Before the attack could be fired, Tobi's Sharigan eyes spun and formed into the Eternal Mangekyou. The last words Onoki heard before succumbing to the darkness were:

"Obey!"

* * *

**Naruto's Quarters – Iron Country**

It was now dusk and most of the village had already went to sleep, all but a few people that is. One such person was Naruto. Dressed in the clothing he wore when he first started training, Naruto was leaning over his desk with a tired and irritated expression on his face. On the desk was maps of Iron Country, reports of the end of the second war, and many strewn about papers with ideas on them. Off to the side of the desk, on the floor, was multiple bags of various shinobi items that were confiscated over the years. In his hand was a pencil which he tapped on the desk as he tried to come up with a competent program which could be taught quickly and efficiently in the amount of time they had. Sadly, nothing was working out. Naruto was so caught up in his work, he didn't even hear the knock on his door and when it opened.

Fukui smiled at his student for the determination he showed, but also was disturbed at how Naruto didn't even notice his presence.

"Naruto, my student, you have worked tirelessly for over eight hours now." Fukui's voice broke Naruto from his work. "You didn't even notice my arrival…I thought I taught you better than that."

"Sorry master, it's just…" Naruto sighed as he looked at his master. "…I feel something is going to happen that is out of my control. It's like I know hundreds of innocent people will die, and yet, we cannot do anything about it. Why?"

Fukui frowned and patted his student's shoulders before giving them a little massage.

"I too have felt the same aura, it is one I have felt many times during the second war. Sadly, war will create sacrifices which cannot be stopped. Truly a vicious cycle, war is, but I have a feeling that after this one, Iron Country will be in peace for a very long time."

"You may be right, but I cannot seem to get a program made up which will be quick and effective." Naruto slammed his fists on the desk after he yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "There has to be a way to do this to ensure that more of our samurai stay alive out there!"

Fukui stopped his massage and pointed to the nearby bed, a small smile on his face. "Go to bed my student, it has been a tiresome day. I'm sure it will come to you sooner or later."

After much thought, Naruto nodded, turned the desk light off, and headed to bed. As this was going on, Fukui left the room without a sound to ensure that his student got a much needed rest.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Naruto finally did it; a quick and efficient program was made to teach the samurai what to expect from an opponent who knew shinobi techniques. The program was simple, so simple in fact, that Naruto beat himself over the head multiple times for overthinking the issue.

Instead of lectures, like originally planned, Naruto would have a scroll made up with any and all readings on the shinobi. These included the elements they used in their attacks, different style of taijutsu, and the many types of shinobi there were. Also on this list was signs to look out for or feel when a shinobi was about to create an underhand tactic like a clone or substitution. On top of this, Naruto would debrief the samurai on how to use the environment around them to help them survive against a shinobi. Along with all this was a small detailed map of Iron Country was included in the scroll, something which Naruto knew would come in handy. Naruto, however, wasn't content with just teaching the samurai about shinobi, no, he decided to start teaching the ways of old.

Currently, Naruto was meditating in the large training grounds just outside the main village as he waited for the class to assemble.

"_To think, I will be doing this for weeks, or until the Takeshi makes the first move…heh! Me, a 12 year old teaching people almost twice my age."_ Naruto thought and smiled as the sun just peaked over the mountains. "_Sunrise, which means I have four classes to teach before I retire for the night."_

Kurama scoffed playfully in the cage, "**If they think you're incompetent, why not show them my power and some killing intent mixed in?"**

Naruto snorted in amusement, "_That would be fun, but I don't want to become too dependent on your power, no offense."_

"**None taken…the first class is about to arrive."**

As the first couple samurai got to the training ground, they stopped and started to snicker at Naruto.

"Hey greenhorn! You can't be the one teaching us…you don't even have any experience fighting a war!" One of them said which made Naruto calmly stand and walk towards him.

Once face to face, and in full view of the entire class, Naruto added Ki to his right hand, and backhanded the samurai to the ground with a dislocated jaw. The entire class was shocked.

"You are right, I may not have experience in a war, but I know what war causes…needless killing, and loss of innocent lives." Naruto stoically said as he rubbed his right hand to get the soreness out. "Yes, I may be a kid in your eyes, but Mifune-dono and the elders trusted me with this task as I was the only one to grow up in a shinobi village." Naruto paused to take in the varying emotions; it made him smile.

"Now, in my class you will follow Bushido to the letter which means no belittling your comrades, and myself. Failure to do so, and I will not hesitate to notify Mifune-dono. In fact, I will gladly request him to hold a public seppuku viewing with me as the one to take off your head. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Hai Master-sama!" They chorused.

Naruto held up his hand, "I am not your master. Please, just call me Uzumaki-san. Now, can anyone tell me what a shinobi is?"

Nobody spoke except the one who recently got up from Naruto's backhand and relocated his jaw.

"One's who don't follow Bushido, and thus traitors."

"Close, but not entirely correct." The Uzumaki smiled, but his expression turned serious once again. "They use underhand techniques which will confuse you to the point where you kill your own comrade. Techniques which destroy large swathes of land and enemies in a single attack. Techniques which are used to ambush, assassinate, and the list goes on."

"Uzumaki-san, are you just going to lecture us?" One samurai in the back asked.

Said person shook his head, "No, you will pick up a scroll with the needed materials, all of which you will have to memorize to a T."

The whole class was silent and was positive for the most part which meant that they trusted Naruto and his knowledge to a certain degree.

"Enough about Shinobi." Naruto broke the students out of their thoughts as he continued the lesson. "What can you tell me of the days of old?"

"I heard they didn't use Ki and were rumored to be more powerful than us." A samurai responded after a few minutes.

"Hmm, more powerful…maybe, but I will demonstrate to all of you on what you will be learning today. I warn you now, though, that the feeling you get when doing this the first time will be unpleasant. However, it's a necessary skill, to avoid shinobi sensors." Naruto smiled as he started to lower his Ki. "Now, observe."

Once Naruto's Ki vanished, the class broke into pandemonium. Never had they thought such an act was possible. It was so shocking, that most of the class was practically begging to be taught. Questions like "how did you do that" and "how can you fight without Ki" was the more popular out of all of them. Eventually, Naruto silenced the class and told the tale of how he got his Masamune blade and how he learned the ways of old; the ways that they will be learning. The story captivated the class, and they became even more eager to learn how their ancestors fought. Once the class settled, Naruto got in a meditative position which everyone copied.

Naruto nodded, seeing that the class was ready. "Now, we all exude Ki to sense a target in our area, but in the days of old they learned to take in their surroundings in order to predict when a strike was going to connect." He instructed. "Now, to diminish your Ki, find that warm spot in your gut and try to force it back where it came from."

The class tried to do as told, and they quickly found it was a lot harder than they thought. Seeing their struggles made Naruto chuckle to himself as it reminded him of his own struggles with the technique.

"Did I mention it took me a week to accomplish this task?"

The excited mood of the class instantly deflated like a balloon which lost all its air. In the distance, Mifune, Fukui, and the other commanders watched with a smile.

"You picked a wonderful successor Master." Fukui stated with a chuckle at the end.

Mifune nodded, "And it was thanks to your training, my student."

"It seems I was wrong about the boy." Hiroto proudly said, a smile coming to his aged face. "He does have that aura about him like you did in the past Mifune-dono. The way he backhanded the unruly student reminded me of what you did to Fukui back in the day."

Said person tried to hide in his armor which made everyone laugh. Needless to say, it was going to be an interesting time with Naruto around.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Mifune and the entire samurai army was on wits end as they had yet to hear a report that Takeshi made his first move against the civilian villages. Amid the tension, reports steadily came in from the scouts but they were not as detailed as the ones the foxes gave. The reason was that the animals could get much closer to the enemy as they would be the last thing the enemy would expect when it came to spies. Thanks to these reports, a map was made with potential outposts the enemy could be stationed at and would use later in the war.

Also a success, a major one in fact, was Naruto's program. The samurai population quickly gained the utmost respect for their young soldier and, amid his protests, Naruto was called master more times than not. Even some of the older samurai who witnessed the second war hailed Naruto as a prodigy and a valuable asset which needed protected. Did Naruto bask in this glory? No, he simply shrugged it off and followed any orders General Mifune gave. One such order was for everyone to study up on how the old samurai worked even though they did not have many records of that era. Naruto, who quickly found an enjoyment in teaching others even though he was much younger then the students, didn't hesitate and held extra classes to recall what he read in Masamune's scrolls. It was just the start of the promise he made before the home of the master swordsmith collapsed.

While everything was going well in the main village, elsewhere in Iron County was a different story. Although it took longer than expected, the scouting on this particular village was done. One of the assassin leaders, who talked to Takeshi and lead the bombing of Mifune's tower, looked at the village from his vantage point with a grin on his face. Soon, one of his soldiers walked up to him and knelt down with his head bowed low.

"Juro, we are ready to commence the operation."

Juro, like the others, was wearing an outfit similar to that of the Konoha ANBU, but everything including the mask was colored black. On their waist, towards their back, was two pouches, one filled with poisoned senbon, the other filled with kunai. On their backs was a guard less tanto, and on either hip was a simple dagger. Juro looked at the village one last time, and uttered a few choice words before he motioned for the operation to begin.

"With this action, we will be the spark that ignites the flames of war."

* * *

**Edited:** 5/30/15


	10. Arc Two: Ch 2

Disclaimer: As much as I loathe these things, I don't want to get sued. I don't own Naruto and never will…happy lawyers? Good.

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

* * *

**Arc Two: The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

A child was happily rolling snow into a massive ball so that she could finish her small snowman. She couldn't wait to show mother what she had accomplished. Soon enough, the head was put on the snowman which made the child clap her hands in delight with a childish giggle. After she calmed herself, she screamed towards the back door of the home to get her mother's attention.

"Mommy, Mommy, look what I did…it's a snowman!"

The mother came out with a smile and started to walk towards her daughter. "Oh, look how cute it is…you did a wonderful job honey!"

The child closed her eyes and smiled, "Thanks mommy! Can we go get food now?"

No response was heard which made the child open her eyes in curiosity at why that was. That curiosity turned into horror as the child saw her mother lying in the snow face down; the snow no longer white, and a bleeding wound at the back of the skull. The child cried to the heavens and collapsed upon her dead mother. As she wailed, she kept on repeating the same mantra over and over again.

"Mommy! Wake up, please wake up! MOTHER!"

The one who did the deed silently appeared behind the child and looked down at the distraught being in front of him. Without a hint of emotion, the assassin struck the same blow he dealt on the mother. The child's cries ceased instantly which made a smirk tug at the assassin's lips. Without a sound, the figure disappeared into the night to help the others finish the job.

The village was in chaos as the multiple screams of children woke them up to the horror around them. All they saw was dead bodies in the streets and black shadows dancing about. Without anywhere else to go, the village preacher ushered everyone inside the church in hopes that their religion would help save them. As the occupants began to pray, some silently, some not, they heard the rattle of chains and something pushing against the front door. After a minute, no sound was heard which made some smile thinking that they survived the massacre. Sadly, those smiles turned into screams as the church was suddenly engulfed in flames. Outside, the assassins nodded to each other and went onto the next village. They had two more to take.

* * *

**Following Morning**

Naruto was enjoying some morning tea at the local shop when he was interrupted by Yuki who suddenly appeared before him. The fox yipped and growled out what she heard as fast as she could. Eventually, Naruto told Yuki to slow down which she did, and relayed her message again after a deep breath. Once the report was done, Naruto narrowed his eyes and stood from his seiza position.

"Yuki, try to follow one of those assassins home to see if we can coordinate a raid." Naruto put enough money on the table and turned towards the door. "Meanwhile, I will be speaking with Mifune-dono."

The fox yipped and ran out of the store at the same time Naruto rushed to his general's office.

After being allowed to enter, his stoic expression tipped Mifune off that something serious had occurred.

"What has Yuki told you Uzumaki-san?"

"Three villages were attacked and enemy troops are moving in to occupy them." Naruto stood at attention as he relayed the information. "Out of the three, a major one has been overrun. However, I believe that it would be to our advantage if we take it and use it as a field base." Naruto bowed. "On your orders Mifune-dono."

The Iron Country leader smiled, "If you can create a strike team, then by all means Uzumaki-san. I advise, however, taking Hiroto along as he would be best suited to stay at the field base. He did fight alongside me during the last two wars after all."

"Hai General Mifune, it shall be done."

Mifune nodded, "You are dismissed."

Once Naruto left, Mifune let out a chuckle then sighed as he knew what Naruto would find in that village. The elder samurai shuddered as repressed memories of what he witnessed in the first war came back in full force.

"I fear that the darkness within the boy will wake again; such an atrocity at what I witnessed that night."

It didn't take long to assemble the team; five minutes at the most. Once Hiroto was found, both he and Naruto headed to the nearby barracks where the forces were held. Once they saw Naruto and Hiroto in full battle gear along with their emotionless gaze, they knew what to do. Five minutes later, the guards let all 500 troops out of the main village where they quickly sprinted towards the largest civilian village that was attacked. It only took them twenty minutes to get there, but what greeted them was the sight of dead bodies in the street and the silence that accompanied death.

Hiroto looked at Naruto and nodded, interested to see what the young samurai could do.

"Go into each home and search for any survivors." Naruto ordered without any hesitation. "Any deceased you find, bring them outside the village where we will all participate in laying these innocent souls to rest. Am I clear?"

"Hai Master Uzumaki!" They all chorused which made said person groan and Hiroto to laugh.

As the other forces were going about their task, Naruto and Hiroto decided to check on one thing that they saw as they entered. It was faint, but smoke could be seen in the horizon which meant there was a fire. As the two travelled further into the village, Naruto could only clench his fists in anger at the multiple innocent lives that were lost.

"_War…my master is right. It's a cycle that never ends it seems, and it will always cost innocent lives." _Naruto sighed._ "Perhaps there will be an event in the near future where everyone sees that war brings nothing but pain, and, perhaps afterwards, peace will finally reign supreme."_

Kurama couldn't help but smile at the words his container spoke. "_**You remind me so much of my father…I cannot thank you enough for opening my eyes Naruto Uzumaki."**_

As Hiroto and Naruto arrived at their destination, both could not hold back the rage they felt. The church in front of them was nothing but a charred husk; only the door and door frame remained. Inside was filled with the charred corpses of men, women, and children; some of them being infants. On the door, wrapped around the handles, was a chain with a padlock and although the church had windows, they were too small to crawl out of.

This anger made one person smile as he thought it could use this to get free, but sadly, Naruto reigned in his emotions before it could act.

"Damn you Naruto! I will have my revenge, I will take what is rightfully mine…you hear me? YOUR BODY WILL BE MINE!" Yami yelled out, but nobody could hear his insane babbling.

The elder samurai sighed at the sight before him. "Not since the first war have I witnessed such a vile act. Traitors, all of them. Takeshi's followers will pay the ultimate price."

Naruto subconsciously gripped the necklace Tsunade gave him as he walked into the burned out church. As he did, Hiroto watched to see what the young samurai would do. In all honesty, he hoped that this sight would be engrained in Naruto's memory as it was a valuable lesson on what life truly was. As the Uzumaki gazed over the charred bodies, he caught a flash of light which reflected off a shiny surface. Curious, Naruto bent down, grabbed the item, and brushed off the soot before he brought it up to his face in order to look at it.

It was part of a necklace, the string that used to hold up the ornament being burnt in the fire. The strange thing about the necklace was that it seemed to be missing a piece as it looked broken on one side. The piece looked like one part of a village on top of a forested mountain. Sensing that it would prove useful later on, Naruto pocketed the item and decided to get a string so that he could wear it in memory of those lost.

"Uzumaki-san, are you alright?" Hiroto said in a fatherly tone which broke Naruto out of his stupor.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were alright, Uzumaki-san." Hiroto repeated.

"Could be better Hiroto-dono, but I will be fine." Naruto replied sadly, but soon focused his mind elsewhere. "Shall we commence the burials?"

The elder nodded and, for the next many hours, everyone helped dig the graves and bury the villagers.

* * *

After 100 burials and ceremonies, the samurai lost count. They didn't care for some trivial body count, they only were concerned about laying innocent villagers to rest. As dusk began to set in, everyone was physically and mentally exhausted. Amid this, however, everyone was on edge as they had yet to experience any enemy opposition. It was like the enemy was observing and waiting in the shadows like all shinobi did.

After a period of rest, perimeters were set up, homes were designated as barracks, and the town hall was designated as the command post. As Hiroto and Naruto were outside the town hall discussing about a potential night assault and how they would take part in the first battle of this war, an assassin in the shadows found a samurai taking a cigarette break. The only problem was that he was in clear view of those by the town hall. With a shrug, the assassin readied his shuriken, aimed, and fired.

The samurai didn't know what hit him as the piece of steel lodged itself in between the eyes.

Hiroto and Naruto quickly halted their conversations upon seeing this, both extremely shocked at how they didn't sense this person until just now. It was troubling to say the least as they knew they were not ready to face such a foe.

"CONTACT!" The two commanding samurai yelled, pulsing their Ki to warn the others.

It was here that the enemy commenced their attack, and all hell broke loose. The front line of these forces shot fireballs, while those behind used **Great Breakthrough** to increase their speed and intensity. Needless to say, the whole village would be nothing but ash if this battle got as bad as they thought it would.

"Fight with honor my brethren!" Hiroto yelled, and rushed to meet the first wave of enemies.

As for Naruto, he closed his eyes and turned off all emotions in preparation for what he was about to do. Seconds later, he snapped open his eyes which were now soulless blue icebergs; Naruto's face now set in an emotionless frown. With one hand on the Honjo Masamune, the Uzumaki calmly walked to face his enemies.

They were outnumbered two to one, but that did not deter the samurai from fulfilling their duty. For the enemies, most were taken aback at the calmness Naruto showed, but they soon rushed in with kunai brandished while others stood back and waited for the opportune moment to use a jutsu. Seeing them rush towards him, Naruto got in a half seated stance in order to initiate his Tatehiza no bu.

Sensing an incoming attack from the left, Naruto performed Urokogaeshi which sliced the enemy between the arm and face. Both halves of the enemy's body fell to the snowy ground which now turned a deep crimson. Naruto followed up with Namigaeshi which made the same cut and killed the person who tried to get behind him. The next strikes were all one's Naruto made himself which mainly dealt with jabs to the heart or other vital organs, or slices which were meant to behead. By the time Naruto was done, the Honjo was back in the sheath, and 15 bodies lay dead at his feet. To the ones that stayed back and waited to cast a jutsu, they got no chance to do so as Naruto only took five seconds to do his task. To the enemy, Naruto was nothing but a blur.

"I give you the chance to surrender yourself before I sully my blade once again." Naruto spoke coldly. "What shall be your choice?"

The Uzumaki suddenly ducked which allowed a massive **Water Dragon** to sail overhead. Naruto gazed at the poor soul who dared take his life with Kurama's eyes and some Killing Intent mixed in.

"You choose…poorly."

The next thing the enemy knew was that their opponent was behind them sheathing his sword. Out of the twenty that lined up to use their jutsu, all of them spurted blood from various cuts once the blade locked in place.

There were no survivors.

For Naruto, he did not hear the screams of death, of his comrades being injured, nor the explosions of jutsu. No, Naruto was focused solely on the battle ahead and on the entire battlefield as he tried to come up with a battle plan to ensure his platoon survived the night. An **Air Bullet **interrupted his thoughts, however, but Naruto quickly sliced the bullet in two. Adding Ki to his feet, Naruto rushed towards the nearest group of jutsu casters. With feline like grace, Naruto dodged, flipped over, and batted away jutsu with a Ki enhanced fist. The allies that witnessed this were in awe, but for the enemy they began to doubt their abilities. Just as Naruto landed to strike the group of five down, a massive **Earth Spear** suddenly impaled his right shoulder; his luck running out. And like a pack of wolves, the five enemies struck the killing blow with a hail of kunai.

Of course, that would have happened if Naruto did not turn on his Kyuubi cloak to pulse his chakra. Once free of the spear that entered his shoulder, Naruto smiled at the scared faces the enemy had as his wound quickly healed up.

"Hmm." Naruto smirked which showed off his elongated canines. "It seems thou have woken the beast from its slumber. What ever shall you do?"

The Uzumaki stated this question with a cocked head and a look which made those that saw it turn tail and run. It was a look of insanity, a look which turned emotionless as he saw the enemy in front of him retreat.

"Foolish." Naruto simply stated, then unsheathed Honjo and put it out to the side.

With a burst of speed and a jump, Naruto landed in front of the cowards and swung his katana towards them. The enemy froze as a cold sensation passed through them. With eyes closed, Naruto slowly sheathed Honjo as he walked pass the group. Once he was a certain distance away, the blade clicked close which made the enemy's fall to the ground in various sized, bloody pieces.

Naruto sighed then smirked, "Never underestimate the power of Ki."

As he was about to help secure the town and ensure other samurai got help, Naruto sensed a negative emotion behind Hiroto. Eyes widening in shock and concern, the Uzumaki used his full speed in the hopes that he could save the elder.

With Hiroto, he was having a grand old time as nobody seemed to match his skill. Even though jutsu were flying towards him, like Naruto, he simply batted them away and continued his march of death. This march consisted of beheadings, loss of limbs, stabs through the heart, and many other techniques. As the enemies started to thin, with some cowardly running away, Hiroto turned as he felt a signature right behind him. Just as he was about to close his eyes and welcome death with open arms, a flash of orange suddenly filled his vision. A snap was heard not long after followed by something entering flesh, and ended with the muffled thump of a body hitting the snowy ground.

Naruto and Hiroto looked down at the one they sensed and scowled. It was another assassin.

"We are not ready to face such an enemy Hiroto-dono, General Mifune will be most displeased with these turns of events."

The elder nodded with a stern expression plastered on his face, "To think one person can go undetected by us until it is almost too late." He paused in thought. "How did you sense it Uzumaki-san? An ability of your fuzzy friend perhaps?"

Naruto pointed to his eyes and ears then motioned to the vast snowy wilderness. Hiroto caught the meaning; too many eyes and ears about. It made the veteran smile.

"You are very wise for a person so young Uzumaki-san." Hiroto said, gaining a new respect for the young samurai in front of him. "…I think I will put in a recommendation with Mifune about making you a commander."

Just as Naruto was about to respond, both he and Hiroto went back to back as they found themselves surrounded by many enemies. Some of which already had jutsu ready to unleash, ones which would kill them instantly.

"Look at this boys…we caught two samurai off guard. Talk about good luck!"

The elder samurai chuckled which took the enemy off guard, but it made Naruto smile when the old man said three simple words.

"Shall we dance?"

Just as the two samurai moved, the jutsu, which was a mix of all the elements, was launched. With the Kyuubi cloak, Naruto pushed all of them back towards the caster which managed to take those who didn't dodge out of the equation. Once that was done, Hiroto and Naruto used Aikido to dance around one another. This dance, however, was complicated as both worked in tandem to ensure they would come out of the ordeal unscathed.

Naruto punched an enemy who was thrown at him in the trachea which collapsed it, and left the man to suffocate to death. He returned the favor by throwing an enemy into one that tried to creep behind Hiroto. It was a repeated dance of dodging, weaving around, ducking, and throwing followed by the occasional Ki enhanced jab to certain bodily areas which killed instantly. After an intense two minute tango, Naruto and Hiroto shook each other's hands with a smile. They didn't even care about the 30 plus bodies which piled around them.

"I quite enjoyed that dance, and you performed remarkably well…no doubt you will get that promotion."

Naruto was at first going to object, but then thought about his reputation after starting his classes.

"Well, they already call me master anyway." Naruto shrugged then let out a smile. "Me, a 12 year old master, and now a soon to be commander. War makes one walk down an unexpected path, no?"

Hiroto slapped Naruto on the back with a hearty laugh, "Ho ho! Harumasa definitely knows how to pick 'em!"

Naruto looked at the battlefield in front of him with a sad smile as his hand rested on his Masamune again.

"Shall we finish this dance of death Hiroto-dono?"

"You took the words right outta my mouth Uzumaki-san…let's go."

It took almost another hour to fight back the enemy, but the success was not without casualties. Out of the five-hundred that volunteered, only 420 left the battlefield. A somber tone settled over the area as they picked up their fallen, and proceeded to the main village so that they could be buried with full honors. With those that headed back to the main village, Naruto was told to follow so that Mifune could be informed of the mission. While they returned, Hiroto and the others would ensure that their field base was safe and fully operational.

* * *

**Mifune's Office**

The general was currently enjoying some tea while he read over scouting reports. Although focused on his task, Mifune could not help but feel that something terrible had happened with Naruto and Hiroto's group as none of them had reported in yet. Luckily for him, a commotion at the front gate made him stand and walk over to the nearby window to look what was going on. The sight of multiple bodies being carried in made Mifune's eye close, a deep sigh escaping his lips. Upon opening his eyes, however, he saw Naruto amid the rising sun. Although the boy's armor and face was splattered with blood, a smirk came to Mifune's face. Eventually, the general sat down at his desk again knowing that he would have company soon. Minutes later, amid sipping his morning tea, a knock was hear at the door.

"Enter."

Naruto did as told, closed the door behind him, and then bowed to his general.

"Mifune-dono, we have successfully secured the field base, but, as you saw, it was not without casualties." Naruto paused to wipe some blood that dripped into his right eye. "Although outnumbered greatly, we fought with honor and prevailed to the point where the enemy cowardly retreated."

The general nodded in understanding, but then noted the hesitant tone when Naruto said enemy.

"By your tone, I am to assume there is an enemy which we were not prepared for?" Mifune's eyes narrowed as he asked.

Naruto said nothing which confirmed the samurai leader's suspicions.

"I see, however before you elaborate, let me get my commanders in here so we don't have to repeat ourselves."

Naruto nodded and sat on the nearby couch to rest for a little bit. A minute later, Fukui, Hideki, and Takuma arrived at the office to see a bloodied Naruto and a concerned Mifune. Sensing the commanders arrival, Naruto opened his eyes and somberly told of the battle that took place and of the assassin that almost killed Hiroto. To everyone, the fact that they couldn't sense the enemy until last minute was the most troubling factor.

"The only way I found the enemy was thanks to my negative emotion sensing which I get from my Kyuubi cloak, but it was almost too late." Naruto said which everyone agreed on.

"My student," Fukui started with his usual calm tone, "beyond you being able to sense them, if only just, is there even a way to combat someone who lives in the shadows?"

Naruto thought about it, then shook his head with a frown.

"If we could find their hideout, or base of operation, perhaps we can ambush them when the time is right." Takuma interrupted before Naruto could speak. "Once we take out these shadows, the enemy would be greatly weakened."

Hideki nodded, but decided to add his two cents. "Yes, but can we ambush the ambushers? Better yet, what are we to do about the other villages." Hideki looked the young samurai in the eyes. "If these assassins are as skilled as you say young Uzumaki, then knowing where they strike next will be extremely difficult."

"If it helps, I informed Yuki to try and follow one of these assassins." Naruto reassured. "Knowing her, she will likely return with something that will be a great boon to our plans. After all, an assassin plans, and plans need written down."

"But assassins leave no trace Uzumkai-san." Mifune wisely stated.

Everyone nodded as they couldn't deny what was said and, after a tense duration of silence which seemed to last forever, Mifune got up and walked towards the nearby window to look down upon his village.

"We will place a small platoon of troops at any villages that have not yet been attacked. Guard towers will also be erected and a signal system will be set in place to warn of any approaching enemies." Mifune turned to face the commanders and Naruto. "The same goes for this village. Although only a temporary fix, it is the best we can do with these assassins about." Mifune put his gaze on Naruto, a smile on his face. "And let's hope your companion can get us the intel we need."

The Uzumaki nodded and was ready to head out to help those that just came in, but Fukui decided otherwise.

"You've done a great service to Iron Country today, my student. Get some rest, for tomorrow will be a sorrowful day for all."

Naruto dared not debate with his master so, with a nod of understanding, he stood and pulled the necklace piece from his pocket, gently rubbing his fingers over it.

"I already helped bury over 100 innocent civilians, and saw the burned bodies of those who hid in a church." Naruto sadly said. "War brings sorrow and pain, master, and it will never end until the last battle has been won."

Naruto pocketed the necklace again, then bowed at Mifune.

"By your leave General."

Said person nodded with a sad smile and, once the door clicked close, everyone in the office couldn't help but smile at the wise words the 12 year old said.

* * *

**With Takeshi**

The leader of the rebels was pacing back and forth in his office, his mind filled with thoughts on why one of the squads hadn't reported from their occupy mission. Amid these thoughts, nervousness never entered Takeshi's conscious. Perhaps it was arrogance, or oversight, who knows. Breaking from these thoughts, Takeshi was just about to turn and leave his office when a knock was heard at the door. Hoping it was the one of the squad leaders, he opened the door and couldn't help but widen his eyes in shock. There Juro stood with a pissed expression and held a heavily injured soldier by the neck in his right hand. Takeshi stood to the side just as Juro threw the man, who was missing his left arm at the elbow and had a deep gash across his stomach, into the room. The thump of the almost deceased soldier on the hardwood floor, followed by his groans of pain, finally brought Takeshi out of his shocked state.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Takeshi rage filled eyes found Juro's own. "Juro, you better have a damn good explanation or so help me, your end will not be pleasant!"

"I found most of the occupying squad had been killed by a small number of Mifune's men while others retreated into the forest to setup camp and treat their wounds." Juro explained calmly, the death stare he was given not fazing him in the slightest. "Per your orders, I killed all but this man as he kept on sputtering about some sort of demon."

"You mean to tell me…" Takeshi stomped on the wounded soldier which elicited screams of pain. "…that a force smaller than your own managed to defeat and push them back!"

Juro eyed the writhing soldier without remorse before he turned his attention back on his leader.

"I watched from afar Takeshi-sama, per your orders and what I saw amazed me." Takeshi motioned to continue. "The samurai knew how to counter and detect shinobi tactics…perhaps it's the blonde haired boy you kept tabs on which turned the tide of the battle?"

"Blonde hair…demon…one in the same." The man on the floor suddenly spoke, coughing out blood every now and again. "No remorse, only a blur. Akuma no Senshi…Akuma no Senshi…Ak…"

Juro had enough of the man's babbling and promptly slit his throat, the blood now soaking into the wooden floor.

"Send one of your agents to the main village…I want this kid dead." Before Juro could present his question, the rebel leader shouted at him. "I don't give a fuck what Tobi said, this Akuma has already done enough damage!"

Takeshi turned and looked out the window while he put his hands behind his back, looking at the growing blood pool with a grimace.

"Oh, and would you kindly clean this mess up?"

The assassin bowed and drug the body out of the office.

* * *

It was a twenty minute sprint to the Assassins Guild, but once he knocked on the door, a slit at the top opened up in which he gave the password. The door opened silently which allowed Juro to enter, giving a nod to the doorman as he walked down the maze-like corridors of the guild. After many twists and turns, the assassin leader arrived at one of the bunk areas to find many assassins cleaning their equipment. Glancing around the room, he spotted one person whom was resting on their bunk, their equipment ready to go on the chest at the foot of the cot. Just as Juro arrived at the cot, the sleeping assassin's eyes opened only to look at the man lazily.

"You need something Juro?" She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Indeed, the man upstairs wants a certain Akuma dead."

The now awake assassin looked at Juro with a raised eyebrow. "Who pissed Takeshi off now?"

"A blue eyed, blonde-haired samurai who apparently has the moniker Akuma no Senshi."

"So a kid, right?" Hearing no response made the assassin smirk. "Seriously, you send me out to kill a greenhorn…tch, I pass, get someone else."

Just as she was about to close her eyes, Juro kicked the cot which made her glare at him.

"He may be but a child," Juro started, his anger rising at this assassin's attitude. "But he has already helped lead a successful counter-attack an army two sizes his own!"

"Oh." The female blinked in surprise. "So that's what's got Takeshi's knickers in a knot."

As she started to chuckle, Juro's anger reached its peak. With a growl escaping his throat, he grasped the cot and flipped it over. The commotion of it all took the others in the room of guard for a brief moment before they went back to what they were doing.

"Fine, fine, I know when I need to leave." The assassin said as she stood and dusted off her outfit.

"Just get your task completed." Juro heatedly replied as he pointed towards the hallway. "Dismissed!"

Once she collected her weapons and other items, she headed out of the bunkhouse and headed towards the map room. Inside, on the large circular table, was a map of the main samurai village where Mifune and the others were housed. Although not extremely detailed due to it being heavily guarded, it was enough to get the job done. As she studied the map, she knew that if successful, Takeshi would send more assassins to scout the main village in order to coordinate one massive, war ending strike.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Three days have passed since Naruto and Hiroto's successful counter-attack, and ever since then samurai have rotated daily between the main village and the field station that was set up. This wasn't the only accomplishment these past three days, no, the fortifying of civilian villages was also completed. The guard towers were erected on the outskirts of the villages with roaming patrols inside and around. Much to the samurai's surprise, the civilians welcomed them with open arms, some even providing them a hot meal and a place to stay. However, not all the samurai enjoyed this. For those that experienced and fought in the second war, they questioned the civilians on why the hospitality. Their reply?

"You defend our home without question, the least I can do is offer you a meal and housing."

Although thanking them for the kind words, most of those that fought in the second war decided they would set up a small campsite not far away; the tents set around a small fire-pit as to not alert enemies.

Speaking of fire, the towers placed in the center of the village had a teepee of wood set atop of them, only to be set alight in case of an emergency. Once one was lit, it would inform the other villages as well as Mifune's own. Although it would take some time for reinforcements to arrive, Mifune had the utmost confidence in his soldiers. He knew that they would fight to the bitter end, for a samurai never flees from battle, no, they die by the blade; they die with honor.

Back in the main village, Mifune, Naruto, and the other commanders met to discuss what to do about the outposts they have located. Most were placed in a strategic manner which would ensure Takeshi's troops gained a foothold once a civilian village was devoid of life. After much debate, it was decided that these outposts would be raided in a set manner in the hopes of drawing out Takeshi's position.

As for the assassins, Yuki had reported back from her trip, but the news was not what Mifune and the others hoped for. They originally thought that the assassins had used one of the outposts as their base of operations. However, thanks to Yuki, that assumption was thrown in the trash. Instead of using an outpost, there was multiple guilds set up around Iron Country, all relatively close to an outpost, but far enough away to not rouse suspicion. Although unnerved by this detail, Mifune and the others knew that there was only one way to ensure that these assassins were dealt with once and for all.

Raiding the guilds at the same time.

But to accomplish such a feat, most of the civilian villages would have to be left unguarded, an act which would have Takeshi salivating. For Mifune, the options he had to weigh felt heavy on his already burdened shoulders.

Two choices hung over Mifune. Either he leave his civilians to suffer at the hands of Takeshi's followers, or coordinate a raid which would likely give them a gain in the war. For now, Mifune had no answer, but he knew that a decision needed to be made soon or consequences would result.

* * *

Currently, a female figure whom had fair skin, emerald green eyes, and brown hair set in a ponytail, walked up to the gate of the main village. Her clothing was like that of the civilians in Iron Country; ones which helped stave off the bitter cold and almost constant snowfall. Once she arrived at the gates, the guards quickly stepped forward and checked her papers as well as patted her down for shinobi equipment. Finding none of the sort and seeing that her papers checked out, the guards let her pass through.

"_I'm in…now to find the blonde bastard."_ She thought. "_Now, if I were a samurai, where would I be…?"_ The lady smirked. "_Tea shop."_

After asking for directions in order to keep up appearances, she found and entered the shop where everyone, mostly samurai, stared at her for a moment before turning back to what they were doing. Looking around the shop, she spotted a blonde haired kid sitting at a table with an elderly gentleman.

"_That must be my target, and the elder his master….hmm, this might prove more challenging than I thought."_

Finding a seat somewhere far enough away, yet still close enough so she could hear, a waitress soon came over and took her order; green tea with jasmine, no sugar.

"Are you feeling any better today, my student?" Fukui asked before taking a sip of his tea, an act which Naruto repeated.

Naruto smiled at the concerned tone as he set the cup back on the saucer. "Hai, but it will take a long while to get what I saw out of my head."

As both took a sip of their tea, both their warrior instincts went on high alert; a new aura had entered the shop. For the samurai and the civilians in this village, each had a warm, calming aura about them even though war had found them once again. However, this aura was not as such, it was cold, dark even…like an assassin.

Looking into each other's eyes, a mental message was sent that someone was watching them and it was best to keep tight lips. Though they decided to let out some in order to see how their target reacted.

"Mifune would like to see you after this, he said something about Hiroto recommending you for the commander position." Fukui said with a smile.

"Hai, but do I really deserve it Master?" Naruto paused to take a sip of tea. "I'm only a young child, one with too many burdens on their shoulders already."

Fukui set his tea cup down after he finished the rest and looked at his student with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

"Ah, but you helped lead a successful counterattack two times the size of your force. For a child at your age, it's truly remarkable." A light blush came to Naruto's cheeks, slightly embarrassed by the praise. "Think, my student, think of all the things you have done thus far to help us in this war."

Naruto looked into his tea cup in thought, but soon realized what his master was trying to do.

"I understand master, I have yet to find myself which is the reason for all my self-doubt." Naruto said, finishing his tea and setting it on the saucer." I will talk with Mifune at once then resume my duties. Perhaps this war will help me find out what I really am."

Fukui nodded at Naruto's words, there was a great truth to them. "War may seem like an obstacle to some, but it is simply an unexpected bend in the path that we samurai take."

"Does that path ever end master?" Naruto questioned. "It seems like finding yourself would take a lifetime."

"A very wise question my student, and you are correct. A samurai's path ends when they perish by the blade, or die an old man with many burdens and accomplishments." Fukui stated in a professional tone, then smiled afterward. "Go now, General Mifune is expecting you."

Naruto nodded, got up from the seiza position, and left the tea shop. As he did, Fukui discreetly looked at the person calmly sipping their tea three tables away from them.

"_No emotions from the dialogue we had." _Fukui narrowed his eyes in thought. "_…hmm, perhaps I will let my student handle this to see how he does, his path is still being forged after all."_

With that thought, Fukui paid for his and Naruto's tea, got up and left to read the daily scouting reports.

* * *

For the next two weeks, the assassin watched Naruto in order to gather a pattern. At sunrise, Naruto would go to a training ground to train for three hours. Afterwards, he would go back home only to come out 45 minutes later and head to another training ground where he taught students samurai techniques and such. For lunch, Naruto would either go home, or head to the tea shop to meet with other samurai to see how the war was going. After lunch, he either met with someone in the tower or went to the library to read. A combination of these was fulfilled the rest of the day before going back home to rest.

However, out of all the places Naruto went, the tea shop was the only place not heavily guarded. Across the street, reading a newspaper, the assassin watched her target come out of the tower and head to the tea shop for lunch, just as his routine stated. However, she did notice that the young samurai's facial expressions was angry, or was that emotionless?

"_Samurai and their emotions…I'll never understand._" The assassin thought then got up from her seat just as Naruto entered the shop.

"Naruto my boy, back for more I see!" The tea shop owner, a retired samurai in his 90's, happily stated but it quickly dulled once he saw the young lad's face. "*sigh* Takeshi's picked up more huh?"

Naruto nodded as he found a seat. "Yah, two more…and the innocent continue to die."

"I've seen my fair share of loss in my day, lad." The owner laid a reassuring hand on Naruto's right shoulder, both looking at each other with a smile. "However, I see a great future ahead for Iron Country, one which starts with you."

Naruto nodded and leaned back in his chair, but didn't respond. The owner knew what Naruto was experiencing, he was a veteran of both wars after all. He patted Naruto's shoulder again, his smile turning stoic.

"The usual then?"

"Hai, the usual."

As the owner went to make the tea, Naruto put his face in his hands and sighed.

"_Two more villages lost and skirmishes have increased between our scouting parties and Takeshi's troops._"

"**And the big one has yet to come.**" Kurama interjected sadly. "**I've seen my fair share of death, Kit…far too much.**"

Naruto mentally nodded, then looked up to see the same person that had been following him come into the shop. With a grin, he knew that the game had just begun.

"Your tea, Naruto." The owner said with a smile as he set the cup and saucer down on the table. "Anything else I can get you?"

Naruto pointed to the lady that just came in. "You mind if you make another for her?"

The owner looked at who Naruto was pointing at and instantly narrowed his eyes, "Hai, I will get right on that."

As the owner walked back to the kitchen, Naruto caught the discreet hand signal the elder made and smiled.

Help was just a hair-breadth away.

As Naruto sipped his tea, he cautiously watched the woman as she walked towards him.

"Hello samurai-san." The civilian started. "Do you mind if I sit with you and chat about your profession. I seem to be quite interested in joining."

Naruto set the tea cup down and motioned in front of him. "Please, and I've already ordered a cup for you, free of charge."

"Thank you." She sat down just as Naruto silently shifted his wakizashi onto his lap.

"About my profession," Naruto started but paused to let her thank the owner for the tea. "…you seem quite fond of it, especially if you've followed me around for a couple weeks."

"Ah, I deeply apologize samurai-san, I was only trying to understand the profession I would be entering." She sipped her tea with a sincere smile, nervousness never entering her conscious.

"Apologies are not needed, and please, just call me Naruto." Naruto sipped his tea, then set the cup back down. "Before we get started, why are you interested in the samurai, also are you in it for revenge or a new way of life?"

"My parents died recently, and I have no means of supporting myself financially." The assassin sadly looked into her cup. "I thought if I joined the samurai, I could earn the respect of Mifune and show that a female has what it takes."

"Mifune may be old, but he's seen much in his day." Naruto gripped his wakizashi tighter as he felt a fluctuation in the assassin's aura. "In fact, he holds respect in the highest honor as revenge is not the way of Bushido."

"You mean I have a shot?" She looked at Naruto with surprised eyes.

Naruto nodded, "Hai, but perhaps we could get back on topic?"

The assassin nodded with an internal smirk. She knew she would have to play it safe.

"Is there a training program for the samurai? Also, how would I go about joining?"

"Training is classified I'm afraid, as it's up to the master to teach you their skills. However, Mifune would gladly set you up with one."

"And how many years would this take?"

Naruto shrugged then frowned as his tea was getting low. As he turned his head to get a waiter's attention, out of his peripheral he saw the female slip something in his drink.

"_Kurama, could you negate that poison, I want to try something here."_

"**No problem Kit, but you owe me." **

"_What is it that you require?"_

"**A Madara chew toy."**

Naruto sweat dropped internally, "_Really! Ugh…fine. Here."_

Kurama watched as the Uchiha appeared in front of him and, with a grin, the fox pounced on it and started to tear the thing limb from limb. Naruto could only let out a chuckle which made the assassin wonder what was going on.

"Something funny, Naruto?"

Said person shook his head as his tea was being filled. "I just remembered something funny is all. Any other questions?"

For five minutes, Naruto answered questions, but left a lot of information out. Due to giving the bear minimum, that and the poison not working, the assassin's anger started to rise, something which pleased Naruto greatly

"You seem tense and angry, any reason as to why?"

The assassin said nothing and looked at Naruto with an emotionless gaze. However, what happened next was a blur and silenced all who were in the shop. Sensing the intentions of the assassin, Naruto quickly unsheathed his wakizashi and stabbed her in the stomach, taking care to hit a non-vital area. As the assassin stumbled backward, Naruto jumped towards her and slammed the pommel of his blade against her temple which knocked her unconscious. As Naruto slowly sheathed his blade, the civilian patrons looked at what happened with a hint of fear, but the samurai didn't bat an eye. Seeing the place return back to normal, Naruto sighed and calmly resumed his seiza position. After a short minute, he grabbed the tea cup which the assassin did not touch, and calmly began to sip the still warm beverage with a smile on his face. Once done, he got up and put some money on the table before he grabbed the body of the assassin and started to leave the store.

"I apologize for the mess, I left extra on the table for you."

The owner waved from the kitchen door, "Many thanks, lad, and job well done!"

* * *

**Mifune's Office**

Once Naruto was given the OK to enter, he opened the door then threw the assassins corpse in front of his General.

"I wounded a rat Mifune-dono."

"So I see, and just in time too." Mifune looked at the body with a frown, then back at Naruto. "There is a mission I want you and the other commanders to lead tomorrow morning. I have thought about this for far too long and two more civilian villages have fallen as a result. However, this mission will take our resources away from the villages we are trying to protect."

Naruto's eyes and facial features were now stern as he knew which mission this was.

"Hai Mifune-dono, but in the case that the mission somehow goes wrong, what shall we do?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, put that training to good use and find a way to come back in one piece."

"And the villages which will now be open for an attack?"

Mifune sighed sadly, "I know why you give me that harsh tone Uzumaki-san, believe me, it was not an easy decision to make. I loathe the thought of more innocents being killed, but I will not lose the chance we need to stay ahead in this war."

Naruto nodded with a sigh, "As you wish General."

"Before you are dismissed, Uzumaki-san, would you take this rat, as you so eloquently put it, to the holding cells and notify a medic? I believe she would do a great service in our mission."

Naruto bowed and took the assassins body before he left the office to do his task. However, Naruto couldn't help but think that tomorrow's raid would do more harm than good, and that Takeshi would have a strong foothold in this war.

* * *

**Edited: **6/3/15


	11. Arc Two: Ch 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon speak

* * *

**Arc Two: The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Naruto stumbled about as he held his injured, make that completely useless, right arm. He knew his injuries were serious, and it didn't help that Kurama wasn't healing his wounds like before. Naruto didn't know how much time had passed since the operation. His only concern was for his comrades.

"How did it come to this…how did they know?" Naruto coughed up blood which stained the snow red. "I hope everyone made it out alright."

With a grunt, the Uzumaki trudged on despite his grievous wounds and the blizzard that was currently taking place. Soon, though, voices could be heard in the distance which made Naruto smile, his vision starting to get blurry. With determination, he kept his conscious long enough to get himself to the entrance of the civilian village. It was here, that Naruto succumbed to his wounds and passed out.

* * *

**Council Chambers – Hours Before**

Naruto, his master, Mifune, and the other commanders minus Hiroto were all sitting in the chambers read to plan out their raid against the assassin guilds. Luckily for them, they would get some help in that department through the assassin that Naruto spared. .

"Ah, there you are assassin-san, I see you still won't divulge your name." Mifune started with a smile as the assassin entered with the door closing behind her. "Now, shall we get down to business then?"

"Why did I agree to help you bastards again?" She took a breath but grimaced and held the bandage on her stomach. "Oh right, you would let me go right after saying that I would be forgiven."

"Well," Fukui let out a smirk. "You have my student to thank for that."

Naruto shrugged, "She was simply following orders," Naruto said then shrugged his shoulders. "Plus her body language in the interrogation room told me she didn't want to take the mission in the first place."

"She tried to kill you!" Takuma sneered, sending a heated glare towards Naruto. "Does that not matter to you, young commander?!"

"Yes, I am taking a risk, but I have faith in my skills. If I die as a result, it would only bring honor as I died in battle."

Hideki chuckled then cleared his throat, "As amusing as this is, perhaps we should get to the matter at hand?"

The general nodded, got up from his seat, and walked over to the Iron Country map with red circles on it which designated each assassin guild. Any other maps in the room were taken down by Mifune and stored away as he didn't want the assassin to see too much; she was still an enemy after all. That, and it would prevent Takeshi from knowing of their other plans.

On the map was four circles, each ranged four to ten miles apart, and was placed near forests and mountainous areas. The assassin was impressed on how detailed the map was as well as the accuracy of the information, but her thoughts were broke off by Mifune's voice.

"As you see, these red circles designate the four assassin guilds which we will be taking out." Mifune looked at the assassin. "Now, assassin-san, if you would kindly lead one of these commanders' platoons to the actual base, that would be most appreciated."

The assassin bowed, but everyone felt the shift in her emotions. They knew to be weary of her, and began to wonder if this was a good choice at all. Pushing those thoughts aside, for now at least, they continued.

"Each of you will lead a platoon of 75 samurai to the locations I assign to you." Mifune continued in his professional tone. "Fukui, you will take the one closest to us. It lies about fifteen miles to the north. Hideki, you will take the one four miles east of Fukui. Takuma, you will take the farthest one; it lies seven miles to the North East of Fukui's location. Naruto, you will take the one five miles to the west of Fukui. Understood?"

"Hai General Mifune!" The commanders responded with a calm look on their face.

The samurai leader smiled and nodded, "Good. Now, due to distance, all of you will be equipped with radios so that we can coordinate the raid where we can all attack at once." The elder paused and looked at the assassin. "Pick your team assassin-san."

Said person nodded and pointed to Naruto. No words were said, just a gesture. Naruto nodded in acceptance which made the other commanders and Mifune smile.

"Now that we are debriefed, go and organize your team, commanders. You have your orders…dismissed!"

As everyone started to leave, Mifune told Naruto to stay behind. Once the door clicked closed, they stared at each other with a worrisome gaze.

"You felt it too Uzumaki-san?"

"Hai Mifune-dono. The assassin's emotions shifted which makes me wonder if we should change our plans."

The general shook his head and sighed, "You and I both know that isn't possible. It was either this, or let innocent civilians suffer as Takeshi continued to take villages that we could not cover."

Naruto sighed deeply as he knew Mifune was correct. So, with a sad smile, he patted the general's shoulder and left the chambers. The elder leader was now all alone, and Naruto's simple gesture struck a deep emotional chord. Somehow, Mifune knew that Naruto would become a changed man because of this raid.

"War…a monstrosity which leaves scars on one's body, mind, and soul." Mifune sighed as a couple tears flowed down his cheeks. "May the spirits of the old guide you, Uzumaki-san."

* * *

**Barracks**

Naruto, the assassin, and the other commanders stepped into the barracks where the samurai were held. All the ones that were guarding villages were here minus Hiroto's group which ran the field base. Upon seeing the commanders enter, the samurai instantly stood and bowed to their commanders before they started to get ready for the mission at hand.

For the assassin, the way the samurai looked upon their superiors was astonishing. Even more so how they seemed to know what to do even though the commanders hadn't said anything. As the samurai were getting ready, she excused herself which made Naruto narrow his eyes, his thoughts shifting to the meeting in the chamber. With a discreet nod from Fukui, Naruto followed the one that tried to kill him.

With a hidden smirk, the assassin was ready to activate her hidden radio which would inform the guilds that an attack force was on their way. However, she had to quickly settle her beating heart and nerves as Naruto appeared beside the assassin.

"Something bothering you assassin-san?" The Uzumaki coolly asked, his hand on Honjo's hilt ready to deploy it at moment's notice.

"Nah, I just find it funny that they take orders from a blonde bastard of a kid." The assassin replied calmly, though took glances at where Naruto's hand was placed.

"This blonde bastard, as you so put, has done much to show those twice my age what makes me worthy of the commander title." Naruto paused as he shook his head in mirth. "It's funny really, they call me master of all things."

Before the assassin could say anything else, the other commanders appeared from the barracks with the samurai in tow. With but a few hand signals, the commanders had ordered their platoons to get in formation, something which was done without hesitation. Once they saw the samurai force was ready, Naruto and the others took turns relaying what their mission was. After debrief, more samurai came from the barracks and handed small radios to them which fit snugly into one of their ears. Once everyone's gear was checked, everyone was headed towards their destination at full sprint. However, as they travelled, they failed to notice the assassin make a discreet movement, one which activated the hidden communication device.

The transmission was sent.

Enemy forces were on their way.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"Fukui in position, over."

"Copy. Naruto in position."

"Hideki in position."

"Takuma in position."

Harumasa nodded to himself as everyone checked in and, after waiting a minute, began a countdown over the radio. For when it reached zero, the raid would commence. Each of the forces were looking at their target from a mountain ridge or from the trees. The plan, which was discussed over radio as they travelled, was fairly simplistic in nature.

Step One: Blow the door open using a Ki enhanced strike.

Step Two: Rush in and kill any and all opposition.

Step Three: Once clear, head to the designated rendezvous where wounds would be taken care of and an account of dead and missing would be collected. From there, they would all travel back to the main village and relay their reports to Mifune.

It was a plan that seemed to be failsafe, however, even some of the best laid plans, no matter how simplistic, often go awry.

"We strike in three…two…one. ADVANCE!"

Everyone had their hands on the hilt of their katana as they charged and, once in range of the door, they started to unsheathe their blades in preparation for the slaughter. However, just as the teams got to the doors, they exploded off their hinges and multiple assassins poured out like a swarm of ants. With horror, they all realized that there was never any decoy base and that there was far more assassins than they originally thought. Now outnumbered, the samurai struggled to keep the mission and their lives intact.

As Hideki and the others fought against the assassins whom used poisons, stealth, and agility to incapacitate the samurai, for Naruto it was a much different scene.

* * *

As Naruto and the assassin got to the door, they kicked it down and entered the base. Upon entering however, Naruto noticed there was a lack of enemies as well as something else; the gleam in the assassins eyes. Not even able to get off a sentence, the assassin made a hand sign which prompted Naruto to use his Kyuubi cloak and get as many to safety as he could. The laughter, the cold, callous, laughter of the assassin was heard just as the building exploded which sent shrapnel flying everywhere. As Naruto's comrades were being shredded by this, some dying as a result, he couldn't keep the assassin's laughter out of his head. It was a constant reminder of Naruto's failure, one which cost the lives of his comrades.

A war cry from the nearby tree line broke Naruto from his thoughts and, to his and his comrade's horror, saw the assassins charge at them like a pack of wolves ready for the feast which lie ahead.

"_No, not again, never again, I will not let any more of these fine men and women perish this day!_" Naruto thought to himself, determination now set within.

After deactivating his cloak, Naruto let out an intense battle cry which those that were able bodied followed. Soon, the clang of shuriken being deflected, the penetration of flesh by a sword and the screams of the wounded and dying was all that could be heard for miles around. The screaming of the injured and dying made the laughter return, but Naruto shook it off and buried the event deep within his subconscious so he could focus on the battle at hand.

Naruto got back into the battle just in time as he had to duck under a shuriken that was aimed for his skull, then had to roll to avoid the slash of a dagger. Once out of his roll, Naruto pivoted on the balls of his feet and plunged Honjo into the poor bastard who attempted to kill him. The blade pierced the heart which killed instantly, but that is when his eyes widened as something felt off. His suspicions were instantly confirmed when the assassin he killed uttered one unmistakable word.

"Boom."

Naruto was instantly blinded, and his eardrums ruptured, but the feeling of weightlessness made him know that he was currently flying someplace. That someplace, which happened to be the nearby forest, made Naruto's screams of pain even louder. The reason? Naruto smashed violently against a tree, right shoulder first. Although Naruto couldn't hear it, the immense pain, followed by not being able to feel his whole right arm, signaled that the shoulder was broke. However, this was not the full extent of his injuries for the explosion destroyed most of his armor, some of which buried deep into his second degree burned skin.

"**Hold on Kit, I'm doing as much as I can!" **Kurama worriedly stated as he actually feared the condition his container was in.

"_I know, and thank you Kurama."_

Deciding not to touch his shoulder knowing that he could worsen the injury, and also to make Kurama focus on the internal injuries he sustained, he grabbed Honjo with his left hand and used it as a crutch in order to stand. However, upon looking at the battlefield ahead, he wished he could have died when he hit the tree. There, in the misdst of multiple explosions, was Naruto's comrades, dying in a most brutal fashion. It was here, Naruto realized one thing.

"_They are mostly exploding clones…dammit, this is not good."_

Jumping back into the fray with his Kyuubi cloak on, Naruto started to use his emotion sensing to pick out what he thought were the real ones then ordered his men and women to take care of them. For the remaining forces, seeming that his right arm was useless, Naruto created some chakra arms and started grabbing, throwing, and crushing anyone in his path. One, which had tried to get behind him, was quickly captured in one of these arms and crushed which resulted in them exploding. Shortly after this, Naruto turned to his right and deflected multiple shuriken with his wakizashi, one of which grazed his left cheek. To Naruto's horror, the wound started to bubble and wasn't healing like it was supposed to and, to make matters worse, Naruto felt Kurama's chakra was starting to fade, and fast.

"Heh, look boys, it seems the poison we got from Takeshi worked like a charm. It does stop the beast's chakra after all!"

Naruto glared at the three assassins in front of him, "_How do they know what I hold…that should be impossible. Unless…there's a spy that is relaying all of this information. Great."_

The assassins chuckled as the rushed the now handicapped jinchuriki with the intent to kill, something which Naruto wouldn't allow. As the poison entered his system, he began to feel the paralyzing effects it had. As his joints and muscles started to freeze, Naruto understood that any overexertion would only make it spread faster, but he had no choice as the three enemies were right on top of him.

With a yell and a pulse of chakra, he pushed the three back then vanished out of sight. Now behind the three, Naruto pivoted and sliced two of them across the back of the feet which severed their Achilles tendon. As they dropped to the ground in agony, the one left standing suddenly back-flipped to avoid Naruto's lunge with the katana, only to respond with a thrown handful of shuriken. Although Naruto tried his best to dodge, some still managed to embed deep into his back; the poison was taking its toll. Just as Naruto went to attack again, the Kyuubi cloak started to waver before it went out completely.

Time was of the essence, he needed to end this now or risk dying here in the cold.

Mustering what he could, Naruto added Ki to his feet and rushed the three targets, preferably the two that tried to stand despite their severed Achilles' tendon. The one that hadn't sustained any serious injury yet saw his two comrades get decapitated by what looked to be a blur, but then gasped in pain and looked down to see Honjo stabbed into his chest.

"Your friends will die today, as will you." The assassin let out a chuckle which soon turned to coughs of blood. "A new era will wash over the Land of Iron, an era which will bring the Elemental Nations to its knees!"

Not wanting to hear the man's bullshit, Naruto snarled and violently ripped the katana out of the man's stomach then lopped off his head. After he flicked the blood off, he sheathed it and looked back at his troops where his eyes widened in horror. There, all around the remains of the assassin guild, was a field of corpses. Corpses of not only Naruto's entire platoon, but of the assassins that ambushed them as well.

He was the only one alive.

Before Naruto could contemplate on this, a sharp wave of pain suddenly overtook him which made him collapse to the snowy ground below. Now on his knees, Naruto coughed then vomited out a great deal of blood as the injuries Kurama tried to heal was now coming back in full force. He knew that he needed to get to a village and fast.

* * *

**With Hideki**

Just as some of Hideki's forces blasted the door open, a rush of assassins came towards them, but instead of attacking, they exploded. As a result of this unexpected tactic, those that rushed the door died instantly while others behind them were wounded. As more assassins rushed towards them, this time attacking anything in their path, Hideki realized one thing.

"_We were set up…perhaps Naruto should have killed that assassin when he had the chance._" The samurai commander ducked and beheaded the assassin that tried to kill him. "_However, it is through no fault of his own, as he is but a young lad who has experienced war for the first time._"

After killing another assassin, Hideki saw that they were starting to push their opponent back into their home. Knowing it was best to keep the assassins in confined spaces, an area where they could easily be tracked, Hideki ordered his troops to push forward. Although it took some time at first, the samurai were now fighting inside the assassin's guild and the battle soon turned in the samurai's favor. Although both sides were dealt heavy casualties, the assassins couldn't keep up with the combination of Ki attacks and team tactics; something which the assassins were not skilled in.

With a grin, Hideki cut down an assassin in front of him then used a Ki enhanced kick on one that tried to come from behind. The force of the kick was so great, that the assassin became embedded into the back wall, blood pouring out of his mouth. The commander had no time to celebrate, however, as four more assassins rushed towards him with daggers drawn. Hideki simply snorted at the attempt at his life then unsheathed his katana and swiped it towards the enemies. As he turned to help his platoon, the four that were attacking had halted their movements only to fall into bloody chunks shortly afterward. Seeing the devastation before him, one of the assassins tried to sneak away to a different part of the base, but, in the confined quarters, one samurai saw him and began to pursue. It didn't take long to catch up to the enemy, but the samurai saw something she didn't like and headed back to Hideki to relay her findings.

"Hideki-sama! One is trying something with a seal, and I fear for the worst. Orders sir?"

"Why the hell do I have to tell you the orders?" Hideki said as he finished killing an assassin who foolishly tried to attack him. "If you deem it a threat, than tell the others to get the hell out!"

"At once sir!" The samurai nodded, then yelled at the top of his lungs. "Retreat! Fall back, I repeat. Retreat!"

The samurai and Hideki didn't hesitate as they knew the battle had been won. Just as most of Hideki's forces got out of the base, the samurai was correct in her assumptions as the building violently exploded. Although most got out of the blast radius in time, some weren't so lucky and died or were injured as a result. As much as Hideki wanted to smile at the success of this mission, it was anything but as evident by what was left of his platoon.

Out of 75, only 20 made it out alive.

* * *

**With Takuma**

Takuma's fight was much like that of Hideki's, though his forces were still intact for the most part. Out of the 75 samurai, only 30 had lost their lives but, for those still alive, most were heavily wounded. Although the base did not explode like the others, what left most of them in a sorry state is that they had to fight the two assassin leaders; Juro and his cohort. Juro's right hand man took out ten of Takuma's troops before said commander plunged his katana through the bastard's skull. The other leader, Juro, took out 20 samurai with ease, and then had a massive battle with Takuma which left the commander in the state he was in now.

The fight was brutal as Juro seemed to counter almost everything Takuma threw at him. Although he got poisoned during the battle, the commander managed to land a few blows with his katana which severed certain tendons in the assassins' body. The hands was just one of the areas that was affected, and it was these areas that lead Takuma to victory via decapitation of his opponent.

With a sigh and a sad smile, he thought about how this raid turned out to be an almost complete failure. And although he wanted to blame Naruto for his choice in letting the assassin live, he couldn't fault the boy.

"_We all make mistakes, it is only human nature to do so. Naruto is but a child who is experiencing war for the first time, a war which will mature him in more ways than one_." Takuma thought before ordering his troops to rest up before they headed to the designated rendezvous point.

* * *

**With Fukui**

The Harumasa ducked under a dagger jab, grabbed the offending limb, and threw the assassin to the ground. Once the enemy hit the snowy, ice packed, soil, a katana was driven into their skull. The elder samurai took deep breaths as he rested from his battle and looked at his surroundings. Twenty corpses of enemies lie at his feet while all of his of his troops are scattered about the battlefield; none survived. Fukui, like the others, understood what happened and didn't blame Naruto for his choice in keeping the assassin alive.

From the beginning, the battle didn't go according to plan at all and, much like Naruto's battle, it was a complete massacre. Once the door was blown open, and the wave of assassins came out, so did a massive stream of fire which engulfed anyone who was on the frontline; samurai and assassin alike. Once the flames died down, a mix of Takeshi's followers and assassins rushed out of the base and initiated battle. Takeshi's shinobi/samurai hybrids were easily taken care of thanks to Naruto's classes, but the assassins were a different enemy entirely and managed to do the most damage to Fukui's platoon. Using the hybrids as a distraction of sorts, once one of them was cut down, the assassins would strike, slitting the samurai's throats without remorse.

Fukui grimaced at the memory, but upon seeing a mix of 30 assassins and hybrids surround him, he had no choice but to raise his katana in the defense position despite his fatigue. As Fukui awaited for the enemy to strike, but they never did, instead they parted to let one person inside the circle they formed.

"Takeshi!" Fukui bore a heated glare into the person who now stood in front of him.

"Hello brother." He replied with a smile. "So nice to see you, though, given the circumstances, I guess it could be better."

"Come to finish the job Takeshi, is that what you're after?" Fukui said calmly with a bit of hate.

"Oh, you wound me." Takeshi faked being hurt. "And not even calling me brother, such a shame."

"After what you made me do…you are no such thing in my eyes." After a brief pause, Fukui's tone saddened. "Where is the person I knew as a brother, Takeshi, where did he go?"

"He perished in the fires of our parent's home." Said person replied without hesitation, then turned and left the circle, not noticing the tears that came from Fukui's eyes.

As he left, Takeshi made a signal with his hands which prompted a strange plant like creature to appear in front of Fukui and, with a puff of spores, the commander was knocked unconscious then bound in ropes to secure him for the journey.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto stumbled about as he held his injured, make that completely useless, right arm. He knew his injuries were serious, and it didn't help that Kurama wasn't healing his wounds like before. Naruto didn't know how much time had passed since the operation. His only concern was for his comrades.

"How did it come to this…how did they know?" Naruto coughed up blood which stained the snow red. "I hope everyone made it out alright."

With a grunt, the Uzumaki trudged on despite his grievous wounds and the blizzard that was currently taking place. Soon, though, voices could be heard in the distance which made Naruto smile, his vision starting to get blurry. With determination, he kept his conscious long enough to get himself to the entrance of the civilian village. It was here, that Naruto succumbed to his wounds and passed out.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, but it was here that his nose was assaulted with the smell of antiseptic, and the sight of white walls. Finally able to see, Naruto looked around the room to find himself in a bed with a lot of medical equipment which was monitoring his vitals.

"_Hospital, thank Kami."_

"**Finally, I can hear your voice again, Kit." **Kurama said with relief. "**Are you alright?"**

"_I don't know Kurama, I honestly don't know."_

The fox didn't miss the tone in which Naruto spoke; one laden with an extreme sorrow. However, before the bijuu could get in a word, the door opened in the room followed by a nurse coming in.

"Oh dear, I didn't expect you to be up so soon." The nurse said in surprise then turned towards the door. "Stay right here, I will get the doctor."

"Where can I go, I'm stuck in a hospital bed for Kami's sake." Naruto muttered to himself, something which made the doctor chuckle as he came into the room.

Dressed in the usual doctor's garb and holding a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other, the doctor was an elder gentleman who stood about Fukui's height, had a tan complexion with gray, balding hair, and many wrinkles on his face.

"It's been almost three days since we found you passed out at the entrance samurai-san." Naruto's eyes widened as he now realized his swords were missing, something which the doctor took note of. "Fear not for your swords, samurai-san, I have taken care to have them sharpened and polished at a nearby blacksmith." He said in a grandfatherly tone which held Naruto calm down. "Now, before we get to your laundry list of injuries, my name is Goro."

"Naruto Uzumaki, I thank you for healing me in my time of need." Naruto replied as he sensed Goro's emotions, one's which never wavered.

"You were a sight for sore eyes when you came in lad." Goro glanced at his clipboard and started listing everything off. "A broken shoulder blade, multiple puncture wounds, two slipped vertebrae, a cracked collar bone, massive internal bleeding, and a major concussion. Oh, and the poison was also a real kicker too. Once that was out, you started glowing red." Goro looked up from his clipboard, a smile now on his face. "Nice to have you in our care Akuma no Senshi."

Naruto chuckled then groaned as his stomach was still sore, "Nice to see I have a fan, but if it is alright, I must get back to Mifune-dono and inform him of my whereabouts."

Goro shook his head with a grim smile. "I'm afraid that is not possible Naruto-san. Your injuries were severe and you will have to be on a leave of absence for at least two weeks. We can, however, have a message sent to inform Mifune-sama."

Naruto sighed and palmed his face. "Fine, but do you mind if I write the message? What I have to say is confidential, samurai business I'm afraid."

"I understand perfectly, and I will get a nurse to give you the required materials." Goro smiled and patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Now, you must rest as I will not permit you to leave for another day." As he started to leave he remembered something. "Almost forgot, when you are discharged, I will have someone escort you to the blacksmith to pick up your swords and something special. Good day Naruto-san."

It wasn't long after the doctor left that a nurse came in with paper, a pen, and an envelope. In the span of ten minutes, Naruto wrote his message, one which was very detailed and what he would like to do because of his actions. Once the message was completed, he called a nurse to fetch the most trusted member of the village whom happened to be a boy about Naruto's age. Once given to the boy with the order that it was to remain confidential and sent to Mifune, the child happily obeyed and sent the message via hawk.

* * *

**Following Day**

Per Goro's orders, Naruto stood from his bed and did some light stretching before he got in the outfit he first wore when he trained with Fukui. Once discharged, Naruto was escorted to the local blacksmith where he saw the most buff guy he had ever laid eyes on.

"A lucky samurai you are to have the lost Masamune." The blacksmith said as he held Honjo by its sheath. "I can see why it picked you."

Naruto nodded with a smile and took Honjo as well as his wakizashi before he slid them into his silk sash.

"Thanks, it has served me well." Naruto replied as he took back his katana and wakizashi, slipping them into the silk sash shortly afterward. "Now, Dr. Goro said you had a surprise for me?"

The blacksmith nodded and motioned him to the back of the store. As he entered the back of the shop, Naruto was taken aback at what was on the armor stand in front of him. The armor, which looked like his last set, was a dark reddish-orange color with added black highlight to resemble flames. The front chest piece didn't have any decals, but on the back was the kanji for Akuma no Senshi which was surrounded by an image of the Kyuubi in all his glory; his mouth open in a roar.

"How did you know I contain the Nine-tails?" Naruto glared at the blacksmith as that part of him was supposed to be secret save for a few people.

"Whoa now, Naruto-san, this was all found out after Goro and the nurses found you three days ago." The blacksmith had his hands in a defeated gesture. "Their medical scans showed two chakra sources, but only one being used. Since it was colored red, and of the rumors they heard…well, I think you can piece together the rest."

Sensing no lie in his words, Naruto nodded, "I apologize for my outburst, blacksmith-san."

"I understand how samurai work, there is no need for apologies." The blacksmith smiled and motioned to the armor. "Go on, the armor is yours, free of charge."

"Nonsense, I will pay you full price." Naruto was about to go into his bag, but was stopped by the blacksmith's hand.

"Naruto-san, you are already doing us a favor by protecting our home. Please accept this token of our gratitude."

After a pause to think, Naruto smiled and shook the blacksmiths hand. "I won't forget this…what was your name?"

"Ah, silly me, I never introduced myself." The blacksmith bowed. "Taichi at your service, Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded then went and put on the armor and, once securely fastened to himself and his swords affixed on his right side, let out a whistle of acceptance.

"Not to snug, and not too loose. It's perfect Taichi."

"Thank you Naruto-san, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"An inn would be nice."

The blacksmith nodded with a smile, "It's just across the street from me. Good day, Naruto-san."

"Naruto is fine, and thank you for the wonderful armor and taking care of my swords."

"Anytime!"

* * *

Once at the inn, he was immediately given a room to himself free of charge despite the protests Naruto made. He really hated taking gratuities, and wished to pay these people back someday. Once he got into his room, he grabbed the bag which was given to him by Dr. Goro which held two objects; Tsunade's necklace, and the one he found in the burnt out church. Putting both around his neck, Naruto sighed and left the inn so that he could find a bar.

He needed a drink.

"**Kit, why so glum. This isn't like you." **

"_You should know why Kurama, you can view my memories after all." _Naruto frowned and looked to the ground as he walked. "_Please, don't make me talk about what I did. Just let me wallow in my own guilt for a while."_

"**Fine Kit, but you should know better.**" Kurama replied, though he didn't like how Naruto was acting. "**What would your master say if he saw you like this?"**

"_He's probably dead due to my mistakes…just drop it Kurama, please."_

The fox whimpered sadly and hoped that Naruto would get better soon as the weather in the mindscape had taken a turn for the worse. Instead of sunny like before, it was now filled with gray clouds and a very cold wind. It was the kind of weather which described Naruto's depressed state perfectly.

As Naruto entered the bar, he looked around and found a seat at the counter and sat down where the bartender took notice of his sad state. As a bottle of sake was put in front of him, Naruto looked up into the eyes of the bartender, one's filled with understanding.

"Here kid, I usually don't serve minors, but I can tell you have seen some shit you wish to forget about."

Naruto gave the bartender the right amount of cash plus some. "Take it, please, I've had enough gratuities today."

The bartender chuckled as he took the cash, but has he was about to grab a sake dish for the newest customer, he found Naruto drinking from the bottle like a pro. With a shrug, the bartender decided it was best not to get in Naruto's way and decided to clean up around the bar.

"Damn kid, what did you see to make you like this?"

Naruto looked to his left to see an elderly man with shaggy white hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"I'd rather not talk about it, plus, if you look at the back of my armor I am sure you can figure out who I am." Naruto replied in a glum tone.

"Well, so that is what all the hoopla's been about the past three days." The elder laughed once he looked then paused to blow the smoke out of his mouth. Tell you what kid, how about a cigarette on me. And don't give me any bullshit about you being only 12 or 13 years old. You're a samurai for Kami's sake, who knows when you will die by the blade."

"Heh, I'm starting to like you old man. Fine, let me have one."

The elder gave Naruto the cancer stick and, once in his mouth, lit it for him. Naruto took a drag then coughed as he choked on the smoke, an action which made the elder let out a small chuckle before he responded.

"I remember my first time. So, how's it taste?"

Naruto took another drag, held the smoke in his mouth, and then puffed it out. "A little dry, but has a hint of cherries. Not bad old man, not bad at all."

A pack of them was put beside the sake bottle, "Take them kid, I got plenty back home. Before I go, just know that whatever's eating yah, don't let it get to yah. A kid like you is bound to make mistakes…remember that."

Naruto blew out the smoke with a sigh. It reminded him of what his master would say.

"_Think I would get cancer because of this?"_ The Uzumaki thought as he looked at the cigarette in his hand.

"**You have me you dolt!"**

Kurama's witty response made Naruto chuckle out loud which took some of the patrons off guard for a second. It also made some of the clouds in the mindscape disappear, something which made Kurama smile. As Naruto took another swig of sake, a women at the back of the bar, who had been watching Naruto for some time, saw one of the necklaces he was wearing and quickly became enraged. Standing from her seat, she marched up to the samurai which made the other patrons fear what she was going to do. They had every right as they watched the women plant a haymaker into the back of Naruto's skull.

"Alright you samurai freak, tell me how you got that necklace!"

Naruto turned his head to look at the person who hit him and blinked in shock at her beauty.

She was a fair-skinned girl of average height, had green eyes, and had waist-length black hair cut in a hime-style with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face; the rest was tied in a high ponytail She wore a grey-colored uniform with a right shoulder-guard, grey gloves, and an opening in her shirt which revealed some of her sizeable cleavage. Strapped to her left hip was a katana, and on her other was a pouch filled with kunai and shuriken.

"Can I help you beautiful maiden?" Naruto said with a smile.

The lady blushed a little at the title given to her, but then remembered why she was here.

"Tell me how you got that necklace, the one with the broken side!"

"Oh, this?" Naruto grasped it and held it in a way where she could see it. "I found this in a church that was burned by Takeshi's men, sadly nobody survived.

The lady suddenly felt tears running down her face, then a smooth hand wiping them away. Opening her eyes, she couldn't help but look at Naruto in wonder.

"Please, sit with me, I don't like seeing a beautiful girl like yourself in tears."

In a slow manner, the lady did then grabbed Naruto's necklace and put it together with hers. With a sigh, she let Naruto's half drop and motioned for the bartender to get some sake.

"That necklace was my mother's you know." She began as the bottle of sake was put in front of her. "Both of us fled our home village in the Elemental Nations due to the laws there, but we left at different times as to not arouse suspicion. To make a long story short, I spent years travelling around the Elemental Nations looking for her until I got a tip she was in Iron Country."

The lady paused to take a gulp of sake, enjoying the burn as it went down her throat.

"Once I entered Iron Country, I ran across a man named Takeshi who said he knew about my mother and would take me to her if I helped him with a task. After a year or so of training under him, nothing resulted from his promise and I ran away after I heard what he wanted for this country. It would be like my home village all over again."

"You and I are after a common enemy it seems." Naruto sighed at the tale, snuffing out the cancer stick he was smoking. "We've been fighting against him for months now and, because of a mistake I made on a recent mission, I fear that what we fought for will be all for naught."

The lady looked at Naruto sadly, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Naruto shook his head, "Most of it is classified, and I'd rather not. The memory is too painful."

"And so is learning about the death of my mother!" She interjected harshly. "I told you my tale, and now it is time to tell me yours." Naruto looked at the girl who stuck out her right hand. "My name is Shizuka by the way."

"Naruto," He shook the hand with a smile, "And it's a pleasure to meet you."

After staring at their respective sake bottles for a while, the silence started to become awkward and, with a sigh, Naruto took the pack of cigarettes, opened them, pulled a stick out, and put it in his mouth. The bartender gave him a pack of matches which Naruto thanked him for. After it was lit, and Naruto took a deep drag, only to exhale the smoke later, he looked at Shizuka stoically.

"It all began when I was six years old. I had just gotten out of the academy, and was sitting on the swing contemplating my future…"

* * *

**Edited: **8/16/15


	12. Arc Two: Ch 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights go to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Arc Two: The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Worried.

It was one word which perfectly summed up Mifune's thoughts as he paced his office in the hopes that some good news would come in today. Two day's has the leader of Iron Country waited, two long days with no word from any commander; a truly unsettling feeling. With a sigh, Mifune was ready to sit back at his desk and order a search party to be organized. However, as he was about it sit down, one of the gate guards burst into his office; his face filled with fear and a tinge of relief.

"Mifune-sama! Hideki and Takuma have been seen in the distance, but they are badly injured Mifune-sama." The guard took a deep breath before he gave more bad news. "Also, they come back with only 65 samurai. Orders general?"

"_Naruto is missing as is my student, and to think that many were killed as a result." _Mifune closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "_My worst fears have come to pass."_

"Mifune-sama?" The worried voice of the gate guard broke the elder out of his stupor.

"Get medics on standby, and have a group go out there and escort them in…dismissed!"

The gate guard bowed and left the office to do as told, not even closing the door behind him. Eyes now open, Mifune couldn't help but slowly sit in his chair, lean back, and stare at the blank ceiling with a form of confliction.

He was at a loss.

The mission, by what the guard said, was a total failure which meant that Takeshi would have a foothold in this war.

"_With so many lost, we cannot continue to protect the innocent. Perhaps drastic measures need to be taken."_

Mifune rubbed his temples and looked around the office before standing and walking towards the nearby window to look down upon the masses. Medics and various samurai were rushing about, loading people into stretchers, applying quick aid at the gate, or praying for any whom would not live to see tomorrow's sunrise. For how serious their injuries were, the fact that they all lived two days in the unforgiving environment of Iron Country was testament to their training and of their will to fight for the cause.

As Mifune turned around, he saw Takuma and Hideki limp inside, only to close the door behind them then seat themselves on the nearby couch to rest.

"You both should seek medical treatment, your report can wait until later." The samurai leader stated calmly even though his two commanders were badly injured.

The two commanders were not put off by their general's stern tone, instead, they simply nodded their heads in acknowledgment before giving their reports. Thirty minutes had passed and both commanders looked ready to pass out, possibly due to blood loss, but their reports were relayed. The news wasn't sitting well with Mifune as he knew that the war would be lost if a miracle didn't present itself. Too many, both civilian and samurai alike, have perished already, far more than Mifune would have liked. However, such is the price of war, one which the samurai leader knew all too well.

"Uzumaki-san and I figured the assassin was up to something, but I didn't think it would be this." Mifune leaned forward, his gaze hardened and professional. "The fact is, we have two commanders MIA, possibly KIA, with you two out of service. This leaves Hiroto, but we need him at the field base and thus cannot call him back. Sadly, if we don't have a miracle, this war is all but lost."

Takuma coughed into his right hand, and flinched when he saw blood on his palm. "Hmm, some internal injuries…not surprising. Anyway, I sadly have to agree with you Mifune-dono. Uzumaki-san was our best hope of turning the tide of this war, his mistake has cost us dearly."

The general narrowed his eyes at Takuma, "And do you blame him? A boy which has not yet reached an age of maturity?"

"No, Mifune-sama!" Takuma and Hideki blurted out simultaneously, with Hideki continuing.

"Your right, he is but a kid, and human at that. We all make mistakes, but it seems like this one has cost him."

The conversation was interrupted by something pecking at the window. Turning to see what it was, Mifune and the commanders were worried upon seeing the hawk with something tied to its leg. For they knew that this was either an ultimatum from Takeshi, or from one of the missing commanders.

Without hesitation, Mifune got up, opened the window, and took the message off the leg of the hawk before dismissing it. The office went silent as Mifune slowly took the message out of the envelope; he read the contents aloud.

"I will keep this message brief, and I hope it does not fall into the wrong hands. My platoon has perished, there were no survivors; I am the only soul left. I awoke to find myself in a hospital where my wounds have been addressed and taken care of, sadly, however, I was decreed a two week leave of absence due to how serious these injuries were.

I will stay where I am at, but as to where, that will remain secret in case the enemy happens upon this message. I will update you if I can, however, and I advise we meet in a week; you will know where. Lastly, for the sorrow I have caused unto the whole of Iron Country and unto myself, I hereby resign from my position. Until next we meet. Masamune out."

"Damn kid took it hard, hell, he probably thinks Fukui-san has perished due to his mistakes." Hideki said, his tone matching those in the room; somber and distant.

Takuma coughed again, then wiped the blood off his lips. "Unless he finds his path again, I fear Uzumaki-san will do what many have done in this situation."

Mifune scanned over the message again and slammed his fists on his desk in a mix of emotions.

"He will need someone to help him find the path again, Takuma, Hideki. Naruto's sorrow is deep, and he's likely burying his mistake deep within." Mifune let out a deep sigh of frustration. "When I meet him in a week, I will inform him of my decision on his self-demotion." The general leaned back in his chair and waved towards the door. "Now, see yourselves to the hospital, I have much to think on."

The commanders bowed and left the office to leave a distraught leader all by his lonesome.

* * *

**With Fukui **

The Harumasa groaned as he came to, but it took a little bit before his eyes adjusted to the dark confines he was in. As his vision cleared, Fukui saw bars in front of him which made him sigh as flashbacks of the second war started to occur.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it brother." Takeshi said in a quiet tone as he stepped out of the shadow he was in.

"Hai, bad memories." Fukui replied as he stood up and stretched. "Leaving me to wander this cell was a big mistake Takeshi."

The rebel leader shrugged, "I could care less, you won't be alive for much longer anyhow."

"Oversight was one of your biggest downfalls, Takeshi."

Said person scoffed, then changed topics. "It was in a cell like this one where I told you of our parents demise…ironic isn't it."

Fukui walked up to the bars and placed his hands around them. Although he was calm, the sadness on his face was easy to distinguish.

"My father died with honor, by the blade, and my mother was sadly butchered in front of you. I wonder," Fukui paused with a smirk, "Do you still have those scars when you watched mother die from the burning debris you were under?"

Takeshi growled and slammed the iron bars on the cell which made Fukui's smirk grow into a smile.

"I may have lost my comrades, my wife, and everything I have held dear to my heart, but I have not strayed off the warrior's path…brother. Perhaps, there is a shred of the old you left in that black heart of yours."

The rebel leader gave a heated stare to Fukui. "That shred was lost to the abyss the moment I was saved by a wandering shinobi, and when I had to bury my own parents."

With that, the brother stormed off to leave Fukui all by his lonesome. As the commander paced his cell, he could only wonder how Naruto was faring, and if he was still alive.

"_Be strong, my student, be strong and don't stray off the path."_

* * *

**Present Time – Naruto**

Naruto just finished giving his life story to Shizuka and, without realizing it, he finished off three cigarettes and a bottle of sake. Luckily for him, Kurama wouldn't allow his container to get drunk or get cancer. Upon hearing the story, Shizuka's interest was piqued and she started to see some similarities emerge. The biggest, however was that they both started with pain in their hearts, but eventually found a path to follow which lead them to where they are now. Although it didn't look like much now, this chance meeting would be the start to a very long relationship.

Another hour passed which was filled with mindless chatter, but soon the bar was ready to close and they had to leave. As they got up, however, Naruto took off the necklace Shizuka's mother had worn and handed it to her.

"Take it, Shizuka. I can tell this means a lot to you."

Her shock turned into a sad smile. "You're the one who buried her and had to live with the memories of what you saw that night. You deserve it more than me."

"But…" Naruto started but was halted by a finger on his lips.

"No buts. Take it with the thought that you might see me again." Shizuka put the necklace back on Naruto's neck with a smile. "I thank you for your time Naruto-san, have a wonderful evening."

As Shizuka left the bar, the bartender let out a small chuckle as he cleaned the bar area.

"She's a real keeper, you know. Not many samurai give their life story that easily, perhaps she would be a good choice to keep you on that path."

Naruto let out a snort of amusement as he replied, "You sound just like my master."

"As a former samurai, I would know. Damn back injury in the second war." The bartender mumbled the last part, but Naruto caught it.

As the Uzumaki put money on the counter then got up to leave, he couldn't help but smile at the time he had.

"_Perhaps I've been too hard on myself._" Naruto thought with a smile as he put money on the counter and started to leave. "_Maybe this is what master meant by not knowing his words until he was gone."_

Meanwhile, in the mindscape, Kurama smiled as the sun rays started to overpower the ominous sky. However, the fox knew it would take much more than a chance meeting with a girl to cure his container's depression. In the dark abyss of Naruto's mindscape, a certain being basked in this depressed state, one which amused him greatly.

"Yes…YES! Let the depression and angst of your mistake flow through you." Yami let out a mad chuckle before continuing. "It will only make me stronger and in the end, when the time is right. Oh yes." Yami let out another amused chuckle, before he took a deep breath. "There will be blood!"

Outside the mindscape, Naruto was at a loss with the feelings he had after meeting Shizuka. It wasn't butterflies in the stomach, no, it was almost as if something connected. Deciding to ponder this later, Naruto decided to head to the hospital to see if Goro was in. as he wondered if an antidote to the poison he got hit with could be made.

After checking in with the receptionist, he calmly meditated in the waiting room for Goro to arrive. For the civilians watching this, they were curious as to how a person can stay that calm and stay that still for a long period of time; not to mention with all that armor on. Picking up on these, Naruto couldn't help but internally chuckle, but it stopped when he sensed one civilian child coming towards him after jumping off her mother's lap. This got everyone worried as they knew that a samurai was on guard at all times, but what happened next was something they weren't expecting.

"Mister Samurai…why do you seem so sad?" The curious five-year old asked.

"Sit child, I mean you no harm." Naruto didn't break his meditation, he simply patted the floor on his right.

The child happily obliged and tried the seiza position, but failed which made her giggle. Instead, she decided to sit normally, the megawatt smile still on her face; a childlike innocence which made Naruto remember his own.

"To sense my emotions at your age is truly a gift, you would be a great samurai in the future if you so wish to take up the warrior's path."

"But mama says samurai are dangerous." The child replied as she curiously poked Hanjo's sheath.

Naruto gasped in fake shock. "Did she now?"

The child's head nodded. "Uh-huh! She said you use your pointy things to make all the bad men go away. Is that why you're sad?"

Naruto broke his meditation and let out a guffaw, then looked to the child's mother who had sweat on her brow. After a second, his attention turned back to the girl beside him.

"I am sad due to a certain decision of mine leading to the loss of those who I swore to protect. And your mother is correct about us being dangerous, but we samurai are dangerous in order to protect you and all of Iron Country from harm."

The child frowned, "Does mister samurai need a hug to make the boo-boo in his heart all better?"

Naruto smiled sadly, and ruffled the girl's long blonde locks of hair. Just as he was to answer, however, the girl suddenly engulfed him in a hug which left Naruto speechless for a second. With a sigh, he stood and carried the child over to her mother bridal style.

"Thank you samurai-san, and I apologize for my daughters' behavior." The mother said as she took her child.

"No apology is needed ma'am, just don't discourage the gift she has." Naruto smiled, one which the civilian returned. "Guide her down the right path to ensure that her childhood innocence is left intact until she makes the decision which is buried deep within her mind."

The mother nodded at the sagely advice then posed a question, "Do you ever regret following the samurai way?"

"I have been down many paths, some good, some bad, but if not for my master I would have killed myself long ago." Naruto sadly replied as he sensed the doctor was nearing the waiting room. "Now if you excuse me, Dr. Goro is here to see me."

As Naruto left with the doctor, the mother, and the civilians who overheard the whole conversation, would never see samurai the same way again.

"That was some speech kid." Naruto shrugged which prompted Goro to continue. "So, I take it you're here for that poison we got outta yah?"

"You know your patients well Goro-san." Naruto smirked. "Please, and I will be meeting Mifune-dono in six days' time. If you approve that is."

The doctor sighed knowing that Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer, "Fine, but no fighting or strenuous activities. You may have that magical beast of healing in your gut, but that does not heal all the wounds…does it."

"The mind is a fickle thing, is it not?"

Goro slapped Naruto in the back with a small chuckle. "It sure is, Akuma no Senshi, it sure is."

* * *

**Six Days Later**

It was early morning and the sun had just started to peak above the mountains in the distance. At the Inn, Naruto did his morning stretches per Goro's orders but, all the while, he couldn't help but think back on the antidote that was made. It was experimental for the most part, but they hoped it would work.

For most of the night, Naruto was injected with the poison that gave him the scar on his cheek, a poison which was replicated in the hospital labs. From there, Goro and the nurses used diagnostic jutsu to see how the Kyuubi reacted with the poison and if the bijuu could somehow bypass it. The first three tests were failures much to everyone's dismay, even more so seeming that they could only create five different antidotes. Like the first three, the fourth failed, but it was the fifth and final one that proved successful to a certain degree. By time Naruto left the hospital, he had the antidote stored away in a vial in his bag with other necessities.

Done with his stretches, Naruto went over to his armor and began to check it for any signs of damage, places that needed polished, and places that needed repaired. Seeing a dull spot, Naruto went to grab his polish in his bag, but a knock on the door interrupted him. Expanding his senses, Naruto recognized the signature, a familiar one, which made a small smile come to his face.

"One moment, please!" Naruto shouted at the door as he put his polish away and greeted the person whom knocked. "Hello Shizuka, what brings you here today?"

"Word got around town that you're leaving," She asked curiously. "By chance would you let me come along?"

"Perhaps." Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "But as to why that would be, fair maiden, is the question."

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Shizuka blushed at the nickname, "And…and…dammit." She huffed to get her mind straight. "I enjoyed your company last night, OK. I just can't help but feel there might be something between us."

Naruto hummed in thought before he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I suppose, but you will have to do any fighting if we come across enemies…I cannot fight, doctors' orders."

"YES!" She blinked in shock at her outburst then giggled nervously. "Heh…heh…I'll be going to get my stuff now. Bye!"

Naruto closed the door, but couldn't help to look back at the spot Shizuka was in and let out a snort of amusement.

"Women…one aspect of life that is a continuous puzzle that cannot be solved."

"**So...**" Kurama started out slowly with a smirk. "**When can I expect grand-kits?" **

"KURAMA!"

* * *

After getting a map from Taichi, the blacksmith, Naruto now had his bearings and was ready to find the place where his platoon was slain, where he almost lost his life. Although Naruto didn't wish to go back to that place, he knew he had to do it…for closure purposes. The walk there, however, was awkward to say the least as Naruto and Shizuka never talked, they only stole glances at each other.

For Naruto, it was towards a place he knew was wrong; the cleavage. He really began to regret reading that Icha Icha book Jiraiya had given him whilst training on the mountains. So yes, in a sense, Naruto was a closet pervert. For Shizuka, who saw the wandering gaze, smirked to herself and purposely pushed her breasts together and walked in a very provocative nature, one where her butt would sway.

A very awkward walk indeed.

After about an hour of travel, they were finally at the sight where it all happened, but the blizzard had covered the remains of the building and of the countless corpses strewn about. Upon looking around, Naruto couldn't help but shudder as his mind replayed the events over and over again.

"Naruto, you going to be alright?" Shizuka worriedly asked.

"Hai just…let me do what I need to do." He replied shakily.

Knowing where each body lied, Naruto walked forward a little then bent down and brushed the snow away. There, now staring him in the face, was two lifeless black orbs and the pale face of one of the comrades he let down. Naruto's whole body shuddered as the screams of the dead played back in his head, screams which made Naruto collapse to his knees.

He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Naruto!" Shizuka shouted and instantly was by his side. "Go ahead, just let it out. I'm here for you."

The Uzumaki did just that, and cried into Shizuka's chest. The pain in his heart was immense, but somehow it felt as if Shizuka was there to ease it. Both didn't know how long they stayed in that position, but soon enough Naruto recovered and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you Shizuka." Naruto sniffled and wiped a stray tear away. "Without you by my side, I would have likely ended my path here."

Said person smiled, then looked at the corpse beside her for a brief moment before she buried it in snow again.

"Don't live in the past Naruto, the past is just that. Look toward the future, toward the here-and-now."

"I let my platoon die, and who knows how many others…" Naruto replied sadly as he gazed at the battlefield. "How can I live when their deaths' ride on my shoulders?"

"Look, I will be frank." Shizuka grasped Naruto's face so that they were looking eye to eye. "This is war, this is the path you chose, the path I chose. We may be a year apart age wise, but the fact is we are still kids. We are human Naruto, and as humans…"

"We all make mistakes." Mifune's voice finished for her which made both Naruto and Shizuka stand to bow in respect.

"Mifune-sama."

"And who might you be?" The general smiled as he looked at the girl, "I must thank you for helping Naruto in his healing process."

"Shizuka at your service, and if I may beseech you, I was once a student of Takeshi. My information is yours."

"Quite a pick Uzumaki-san," Mifune looked at Naruto with a smile, "She was just the miracle we were looking for."

Naruto nodded, then sighed. "How many…how many died as the result of my lapse of judgment?"

"None." The general said with a smile. "All of us forgave you, and Shizuka here explained it perfectly. Even an old man like myself makes mistakes time and again. You need not resign commander Uzumaki, you need not commit seppuku in my presence, but what you do need is to use this experience. Take these burdens which you now bear, and make yourself stronger like many have before your time."

For the first time in a while, Naruto let out a true smile, one which made the other's smile back. After a little while for prayer for the deceased, the daunting task of collecting the fallen begun. Being too far away from the main village, enemy and ally alike were gathered and placed on a funeral pyre for cremation. As they burned, an honorary ceremony would take place so that all would have safe passage to the afterlife. Although it took most of the day to gather the dead from all four assassin's guilds, by the end of it all Naruto felt oddly at peace.

His error no longer harming him like before.

As they were finishing up, Shizuka, in a show of goodwill towards ending this senseless war, wrote down the outpost where she was stationed at for a while, and where Fukui Harumasa was likely at. Although happy that his master was still alive, Naruto feared that it wouldn't be for very much longer.

"You two will be in charge of the mission, and I want you two to take it on alone." Mifune ordered Naruto and Shizuka as they were about to part ways. "Yes it is risky, but as you said Shizuka; oversight was Takeshi's biggest issue. Good luck, and until we meet again Uzumaki-san, Shizuka-san."

The two bowed, and started off towards the village they were at. Although it would take the rest of the day to do so, in that time a plan would come together. In all intents and purposes, the plan was downright idiotic, full of holes, and one that would surely fail. However, knowing about Takeshi's the oversight issue was a great boon as they could use this to their advantage.

Perhaps, this plan would work out after all.

* * *

**One Week Later – Takeshi's Outpost**

Naruto, whose arms were currently bound at his side, couldn't help but shakr his head with a smirk as he was currently escorted towards the hideout.

"Explain to me why we came up with this plan in the first place?" Naruto asked as he watched a sealing scroll which contained his swords were put in one of Shizuka's pouches. "You haven't been in Takeshi's care for about a year now."

"Well, for one, it would cement that I was just away to clear my head, and with you captured it is an added bonus. Think of it as a security measure." She replied sweetly which made Naruto chuckle a bit as he remembered how it got to this.

The morning after the two returned to the village, Naruto admitted himself to the hospital to make sure that the poison which crippled him before would not do so again. Although Kurama hated being blocked, he reluctantly agreed. And so, the injections began with the antidote injected hours later. While undergoing this process, he and Shizuka laid out many ways in which their plan would work. For one, they needed to know if Fukui was actually at that outpost. Shizuka revealed that Takeshi had many, but only knew the location of one; the one they were going to raid.

As they neared the outpost, Naruto sensed multiple signatures underground, but only a few were familiar. None, however, were Fukui's which made Naruto worry.

"Stay sharp, we're on in five." Shizuka whispered harshly which broke Naruto from his musing.

The Uzumaki nodded and kept up a calm façade as they neared the gates of the outpost. Five minutes later, the guards halted them and asked for identification, but that quickly changed to looks of shock when they saw Shizuka.

"Shizuka-san, it's been so long…do you know how long Takeshi's been looking for you?"

"Too long I suppose." Shizuka shrugged then motioned to Naruto. "I must talk to him about certain matters…you see, I have an important prisoner for him."

The guards looked at Naruto's armor then read the kanji on the back which made both gulp in fear as the legends of what this Akuma could do was already well known within the ranks. With haste, they ushered Shizuka and her prisoner inside where a couple rebels escorted them to Takeshi's office. Within minutes, they stood by the door and, one knock later, voice of the man which Shizuka grew to hate was heard on the other side.

"_No, I must not falter now."_

The door opened, and Shizuka shoved her prisoner inside before she walked inside and closed the door behind her. As the door closed, she kicked Naruto in the back of the knees which made him kneel in front of Takeshi.

"That's better, you should know that it's only proper to bow in front of your new master." Shizuka snidely remarked, but smirked internally at her acting.

The rebel leader smiled as he saw who was knelt in front of him.

"Oh ho ho, you never disappoint Shizuka. I knew there had to be a reason for your departure."

"I just needed to clear my head master." She internally gagged at what she had to call Takeshi, but kept up her evil façade for operation's sake. "And in my travels, I found just the boy you were looking for. Their failed raid on the assassin guilds seems to have broken his poor, pea-sized, mind."

"_Yes…this is perfect, now I can kill two birds with one stone. I will send their heads to Mifune as an ultimatum._"Takeshi smirked, this was almost too good to be true. "_Surrender or suffer the same fate."_

The rebel leader looked down at Naruto with a sneer, "Look at me demon."

Naruto looked up into Takeshi's eyes, and promptly spit on his face. Of course, this earned a slap in the face courtesy of Shizuka. She even took a handkerchief from who knows where and wiped the spittle off of Takeshi's face.

"That demon's filth does not belong on a pretty face like yours."

"_Damn she's good…"_ Naruto thought with a smirk.

"**You picked quite the vixen, kit."** Kurama quipped which made Naruto splutter mentally.

"_She is not my girlfriend! Acquaintances, Kurama…here let me spell it out for you. A…C…Q…"_

Kurama couldn't respond with anything as he was currently rolling on the forest floor of the mindscape laughing to the point where he could barely breathe.

"_Stupid Fuzzball."_ Naruto mumbled to himself, which only made Kurama laugh even more.

"You know, I have just the special someone down in the dungeons for you to meet." Takeshi grasped Naruto's chin so that they were looking eye to eye again. "In fact, you can share the same cell." He paused to yell out to the guards outside. "Guards, take our prisoner to THAT cell. Shizuka, you will stay as we have much to catch up on."

Said person nodded, but inside she was doing a happy dance.

"_If he is thinking of what I think he will do, then Takeshi just made the biggest oversight of them all."_

* * *

**Dungeons**

The guards drug Naruto all the way to his new destination but, while on the way he looked around the area to see if he could ascertain any weaknesses in the outpost. What he found was not surprising.

"_Guards, guards, and what do you know…more guards. Buildings are spaced like a small village in the Elemental Nations…good for ambush. Not looking too promising."_

The screech of the metal door of the cell followed by being ceremoniously thrown inside, brought Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Phase one done." Naruto mumbled once the guards locked the cell door and left.

"Hmm, what is this I hear about a phase one?"

Fukui Harumasa had a smile on his face as he came from the shadows of the corner of the cell.

"Master?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Hai, it's me and…"

The snap of Naruto's rope bindings could be heard as he used Ki to cut them was the only warning Fukui got before he was hit by a heavy blonde and red haired bullet. Of course, the Harumasa just laughed and let his student get what he needed out of the way. The next hour was filled with talks about what happened after the raid operation from both point of views. Naruto was shocked when his master said that in two days' time, he would be executed and his head sent to Mifune for an ultimatum. Naruto vehemently protested this, of course, and said that they would escape and turn the tides of the war as a result.

Naruto didn't know it yet, but his words would ring true.

"So…" Fukui let out a playful smirk, "This Shizuka, by any chance is she your girlfriend."

"First Kurama, now you." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "The answer is…"

"NO!" Naruto and Shizuka said at the same time which made them blush.

Fukui couldn't help but let out a hearty chuckle. "Oh ho ho, I will take that as a yes."

Shizuka glared at Naruto's master, "Have I told you how much I hate your master?"

"You just met him." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Exactly, first impressions mean everything don't they." She replied sweetly, and with a smile.

"Good pick, I approve." Fukui couldn't help but laugh at the roars of anger the supposed couple made. "_Yep, definitely a relationship in the making!" _

Shizuka broke up the laughter with the jingling of keys, "Did someone order a prison break?" Shizuka asked as she jingled the cell keys, the laughter now ceased.

Once the cell was unlocked, master and student happily exited only to find the guards that drug them in here were dead via a slit jugular. Naruto's eyes were taken off the sight by a poof of smoke followed by his swords being placed in front of him.

"Thank you Shizuka." Naruto said as he affixed them on his right side. "Now, I sensed some familiar signatures down here. I don't know how, but Takeshi managed to capture a lot of our civilian population and samurai it seems."

"He would brainwash them and turn them into soldiers for his cause." Shizuka replied, anger evident in her voice.

Fukui smiled as a plan came to mind. "Did anyone order a mutiny?"

The three didn't hesitate and left to plan what would become known as the great escape, one which would help cement Naruto's fame long after this war had ended.

* * *

Keeping up appearances, Shizuka walked around outside like she was inspecting buildings, but in reality she was planting explosive notes in discreet places. Once she was done with that, Shizuka went into the bars and talked with severely inebriated rebels in order to gather information. Most of which was how to gain access to the heavily guarded armory that the outpost had. Once Shizuka was in, explosive tags would be placed in order to cripple the rebels. Although it would be a blow to the samurai if they wanted to use this area as a field base later on, she knew it could be rebuilt; a necessary loss. Shizuka's next trip was the barracks which Takeshi had ordered her to go liven up the troops before the next big raid. However, her vision of livening up the troops wasn't morale boosting, no, she would plant the seeds of doubt and ensure that the mutiny would overtake the outpost with minimal casualties.

"_Perhaps I will lead the prisoners to the armory before blowing it up…_" Shizuka suddenly thought as she entered the barracks. "_…yes, that might do nicely."_

She cleared her throat which got everyone's attention. "All right you lot! Listen up, Takeshi is planning a test for all of you, a test which will simulate a raid on this outpost. You will not know when, you will not be given details of the supposed enemy, and if you fail, Takeshi has tasked me to kill you on the spot. Do I make myself clear?"

"Tch, who is this bitch?" One rebel got cocky, forgetting who is was he was leering at. "Looks like some cheap wh…"

The man couldn't continue as his head was now on the floor; the body soon followed.

"ARE WE CLEAR?!"

"Yes ma'am!" The rebels in the barracks said with fear.

"_Perfect, now to report to Takeshi."_ With that, she left the barracks.

* * *

With the utmost precision, Naruto and Fukui silently took out any guards along the way while grabbing any keys they had for the cells. For the prisoners who saw the guards fall, they couldn't help but cheer knowing that they would soon be free of this hell that they've been living. Master and student disregarded their cheers for now as they were headed to the weapons storage of the dungeons; it would be where Harumasa's swords were as well as many others. As Fukui went ahead to do this, he nodded to Naruto who began to unlock the many cell doors which made many of the prisoners start to rush out. However, as Naruto raised his right hand which had Honjo in it, everyone stopped and became silent. Seeing that he had everyone's attention, Naruto smiled and began a speech to rally the troops. It would be one of many which he would become famous for.

"Before you blindly rush out and have yourselves killed for nothing, join me, no, help me stage the mutiny you so desire. Help me turn the tide of this war so that Takeshi and his vile ways can be stopped! What say you, people of Iron Country? Will this mutiny be our last stand?!

"NO!" They cheered.

"Then rise my brothers, my sisters, my children…we, as one, will fight this tyranny. We, as one, will ensure that your freedom lasts for many generations to come."

The clang of multiple weapons hitting the floor could be heard as Fukui forced many guards to do his bidding. Obviously, he killed them in front of the prisoners as their task was done.

"Your ticket to freedom is laying in front of you." Fukui motioned to the pile of weaponry in front of the deceased guards. "TO ARMS I SAY! FOR IRON COUNTRY!"

"FOR IRON COUNTRY!" The prisoners yelled and quickly grabbed whatever weapon they could.

Fukui and Naruto looked at each other with twinkles in their eyes. They now had a force of over 400, while at a slight disadvantage, they knew Shizuka would come through in the end.

* * *

**Takeshi's Office**

"So, are you going to stay for the execution in two days Shizuka" Takeshi asked with a sickening grin. "I will even let you do the honors."

"You flatter me, and I would gladly join you again Takeshi-sama."

The two had been talking for ten minutes now, most of which had been a big back and forth about the past and future dealings in this war. Currently, however, the conversation had taken a turn and, with Shizuka's last statement, Takeshi knew something was amiss.

"Why do you hesitate Shizuka?" The rebel leader said sternly as he glared at his once apprentice.

Said person laughed then took a breath to calm herself. "Oh, Takeshi. Oversight was one of those weaknesses you could never overcome."

She flared her chakra which made explosions rip through the outpost, an action which Shizuka smile.

"You bitch! What have you done?!" Takeshi snarled and stabbed Shizuka through the heart with his katana.

Although she spit blood in her master's face, Shizuka said one thing which made Takeshi curse.

"Never trust your own apprentice."

And with that, the clone puffed into smoke. Just as that happened, a war cry was heard which made the rebel leader look down onto the mini village from his window. The prisoners were out and headed to the armory; this outpost was lost.

"Master will not be pleased, Takeshi." Zetsu said as he suddenly appeared in front of the person in question.

"**I will use you as a perfect appetizer when master is done with you!"**

"Just shut-up and take me away from this place..." Takeshi snarled.

Zetsu simply sighed and grabbed the rebel leader, both vanishing just as some of the prisoners entered the office.

* * *

**With Naruto and Fukui**

Master and student lead the charge as they and their entourage erupted from the bowels of the dungeons. As the explosions erupted, the rebels scattered into small groups, something more manageable for the mutiny forces. All in all, it was almost mass hysteria for the rebels, and shooting fish in a barrel for the others. As they were rushing out, Naruto saw Shizuka motion to him.

"Follow my lead!"

Naruto nodded then motioned for everyone to follow.

"Hai sir!" They chorused and did as told.

While at the armory, the civilians discarded the weapons they had, and picked up ones they knew how to use. Bow and arrow, maces, clubs, axes, and just about anything that had a resemblance to something of their craft was now equipped. With this, Naruto had a plan in mind which Fukui let him take over.

"_A test for you Naruto, a test to see if you are truly worthy in taking that next step."_ Naruto's master thought with a huge smile on his face.

"Those with bows and arrows, I want you to make haste to the tallest buildings you can find! Each will be escorted by four others; two samurai, and two civilian. The rest, form up into squads of 20. I want equal weight on each. The rest, stack-up with Master Harumasa or I. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Hai sir!"

Naruto nodded with a grim smile, "I know many of you will not live to see the results of this day, but know that you died with honor; your sacrifice will not be in vein. FOR IRON COUNTRY!"

"FOR IRON COUNTRY!"

And with that, everyone broke into their respective groups. While the archers made haste to their positions, the squads of 20 went around and killed any rebel group they came across. With Naruto and Fukui's squad, which consisted of more samurai than civilians, it was a complete slaughter.

The rebels stood no chance.

As Naruto got to his first group, he didn't even draw his katana. He simply used his Ki like a blade and used Aikido to dance around the enemies until they resembled something that had gone through a blender. Those that tried to get behind them were taken down from the bow and arrow fire which the samurai in the groups pinpointed targets for the civilians to shoot at. Upon seeing how accurate they were with such a weapon, they took a glance to see if the other civilians were the same. Sure enough, the civilians didn't bat an eyelash when they impaled the enemy and the blood ran down their hands. Impressed wouldn't even begin to describe how the samurai felt, no, they began to wonder if their views on civilians being weak was flawed. Sensing these emotions and seeing the civilians in action themselves, Naruto and Fukui knew that Mifune would be getting multiple requests which would baffle him until the report on this battle came through.

As Fukui cut down his opponents much like Naruto did, and the civilians went about killing the rebels like barbarians, Shizuka decided to keep the armory and headed into the fight. As she pulled out kunai from her pouch, she smirked as multiple rebels tried to surround her.

"Fools." She coldly said as she started to spin around at a high rate of speed.

**Dance Performance: Second Step**

A hail of kunai flew out of the twister that was Shizuka which many rebels tried to avoid. The ones that did were quickly taken down by an arrow through the eyeball or Adams apple. As Shizuka slowed down, then landed on the ground, she smiled and waved at those on the roof ones which were quickly returned. Content, she rushed off to see if Naruto and Fukui needed help.

As Fukui's group was thinning out the rebel resistance on their side, Naruto and his group started having trouble as some assassins decided to come into play in an attempt to halt their advances.

"These guys again!" Naruto yelled as he ducked under a dagger stab then parried another with Honjo.

As the assassin went in for the jugular, Naruto made himself fall to the ground and snap kick the dagger out of the assassin's hand. Just as the assassin was going to grab it out of the air, he quickly found his hand to be gone. Any screams that escaped his throat were instantly silenced upon Honjo going through his throat. Sensing enemies around him, Naruto calmly initiated his Tatehiza no bu. As the enemies rushed in, Naruto closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and He performed a mix of many of the waza, some having Ki added to them. When all was said and done, he breathed in deep as he sheathed Honjo slowly, once it clicked he opened his eyes and watched as ten assassins fell to the snowy ground dead around him. Any civilians and samurai watching the ordeal couldn't help but blink in awe, not only at how calm the young commander handled the situation, but also on his perfect swordsmanship; not one slice was wasted. Those that watched felt the urge to fight even harder, one which they pronounced with a war cry. The cry, which the other mutiny forces joined in on, was music to Naruto, Fukui, and Shizuka's ears.

"Hey, I see you are enjoying yourself." Shizuka said with a smile as she landed beside Naruto whom just got out of his Tatehiza no bu.

Naruto returned the smile then sighed as more assassins surrounded them.

"They never learn, do they?"

"Hmm, it seems we will have to take our first dance earlier than expected."

"This is awkward on so many levels." Naruto mumbled in amusement, but got into his stance while Shizuka got in hers.

"Get used to it, I think we will be together for a long time." Shizuka replied as they went back-to-back, not noticing the blush on her face.

With that, Naruto and Shizuka initiated their first dance, and it wouldn't be their last.

* * *

**Somewhere in Iron Country**

Takeshi and Zetsu came out of the ground to see Tobi standing there with an annoyed look in his eye; a Mangekyou that was spinning I might add.

"N-now Tobi…I can explaugh!"

Tobi had heard enough and grasped the rebel leader by the throat, and lifted him in the air so that they were looking eye to eye. As Takeshi tired in vein to get out of the choking grip he was in, the enraged Uchiha began his rant.

"I trusted you to do one job, Takeshi, and that was to ensure Iron Country would fall…and now, with this recent screw up, I have to question if my time and effort was wasted on the likes of you."

Takeshi was thrown to the ground where he coughed multiple times to get the air back in his lungs.

"The nine-tails brat is much stronger than we anticipated, Tobi. He has full control over the beast, and rallies troops behind him like I've never seen before!"

The Uchiha narrowed his eye, "Hmm, valid points…very well, I will give you one last chance, Takeshi. ONE! I don't grant mercy lightly."

With that, Tobi disappeared in **Kamui** and Zetsu into the ground; Takeshi was now alone, and without any idea of what to do. With a grunt, the rebel leader eventually got up and decided to find his closest outpost from here.

* * *

**Dusk – With Naruto**

After Naruto and Shizuka's dance, it only took another thirty minutes until the outpost was theirs. Once they made sure that all the rebels were dealt with, they went about burying disposing the enemy's corpses while separating theirs which would be properly buried the next morning. Surprisingly, only ten from the mutiny perished; two were samurai who were killed by assassins, the others were civilians. For now, the new field base was coming along nicely as it had a fully functional hospital thanks to some civilians being trained medics, and many other amenities that a small shinobi village had. Although this was a big win in everyone's minds, there was one question which remained in everyone's minds though.

Who would lead this field base?

The answer was quickly decided thanks to the speech one person gave, and it was this person whom was currently wide-eyed in shock as he sat in the chair Takeshi used to use.

"WHAT!"

"You heard us right Naruto-san, we want you to become our leader." A civilian said with many others behind her nodding in agreement.

"Whoa now," Naruto waved his hands in a "no" gesture. "I'm only a child, a mere 12 years old!"

"But you are a child that showed us the courage to fight, and even led us to victory." One of the samurai that was imprisoned, whom was twice Naruto's age, sagely added. "Please Naruto-san, I speak for everyone here."

"Here, Here!" The many people in the office said which made Shizuka and Fukui smile.

Both were currently behind Naruto as support, but it looked like he wouldn't need it.

While Naruto sighed and began to think about this monumental task, Kurama noticed his containers struggle.

"**Do it, Kit. If you helped me break out of my cold shell and helped me see the errors of my ways then you are more than ready to lead these people." **Kurama said from the cave in the mindscape. "**They need a role model, Naruto, and you have given them that in the time of need. Does your speech that you touted in that dungeon mean nothing?!" **

After thinking about what Kruama had said, Naruto smiled which made the civilians and samurai who were freed hopeful. Smile still on his face, the Uzumaki unsheathed Honjo a little, and cut his left palm open which made it bleed. He showed it to the crowd in his office, and made his decree.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, aka the Akuma no Senshi, hereby take the position of field commander. And by the blood which runs down my palm, this I swear!"

While the people in the office erupted into cheers and fled the office to tell the others the good news, Naruto couldn't stop the happy tears that rolled down his face.

* * *

**Edited:** 8/28/15


	13. Arc Two: Ch 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Arc Two: The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The sounds of battle were heard in the valley whilst a blizzard blanketed the corpses that lay about the battlefield; the snow splotched with red.

A year has passed since Naruto took up the field commander position, and ever since then the war has been one massive back and forth. Simply put, the war was at a stalemate to the point where one side would make a huge gain only to lose it about a month later. Of course, a war such as this dealt both factions heavy losses, one's which a now 13 year old Naruto had witnessed and committed to memory. Such a sight made the young commander realize just how devastating war could be as well as what the true meaning of life was.

Currently, for Naruto and the others, their task was to take out an outpost which Takeshi was rumored to be hiding at thanks to their spy network. Much like the other two outposts they attacked during the year, the rebel leader fled like the coward he was; a disgrace to the samurai way he once embraced. Although Mifune and his samurai grew tired of this game, they knew it wouldn't be long until Takeshi had nowhere to run.

Dressed in his usual armor, Naruto peered over behind the snow drift he and his 500 troops were hiding behind. Using a pair of binoculars that was handed to him, the Uzumaki got to see guard rotations, how many were moving about the outpost, as well as Mifune's other troops moving into position. After a couple months of planning, it seemed like today was the day this war would finally end.

Speaking of outposts, the other two they captured helped boost troop numbers thanks to in part of samurai that were saved from their prison cells. Once given a medical check and some physical tests back at the main village, those that passed quickly registered to join the fight against Takeshi. Although much larger in number, for this mission, Mifune allocated 1,500 just for this battle alone. The reason? This was one of the largest outposts they have targeted and thus a lot of resistance was to be encountered.

Handing back the binoculars, Naruto silently turned to his troops and motioned for them to listen up.

"Archers, I want you front and center." Naruto started in a battle-hardened tone. "Once I give the signal, we will rain hell down upon our enemies. Once done, find a good vantage point to cover us once we get in the outpost. To the rest, once the archers are done, we will take the southernmost side of the compound. Are we clear?"

"Hai, Commander Uzumaki!" They chorused which made said person nod in acknowledgement.

"_With master, Takuma, and Hiroto each taking one side of this compound, our victory will be ensured."_ Naruto thought with a smirk as the archers got into position. "_Hard to believe how much time has passed."_

Breaking from his thoughts, he checked the battlefield once again to ensure that his calculations were correct and, with a grim smile, Naruto held his right hand in the air then dropped it down two seconds later. The almost silent twang of the many bows was heard as their deadly projectiles were launched towards the outpost. For those inside, the sky suddenly turned dark and ominous which made many look up only to blanch in horror. It was here, that they knew that they were about to live their last day on this plane of existence. As the arrows flew, Naruto couldn't help but to look back at what this past year had accomplished.

* * *

**Two Months after Naruto gained Field Commander**

With a sigh, Naruto leaned back in his chair as he paused from reading the multiple scouting reports that were sent his way, most of which had come from Yuki. Said fox was currently sleeping on Naruto's lap with a smile on her face thanks to him scratching behind her ears. The reports, much to Naruto's dismay, were mixed at best. Some showed Takeshi's rebels pulling back to many outposts, outposts that Shizuka got the coordinates from her former master, while others showed possible troop movement for an attack. Either way, most of Takeshi's recent issues was because of his biggest weakness; oversight.

"_To think that Takeshi would seal his own downfall."_

"**Stupid mortals, Kit. Stupid mortals everywhere.**" Kurama quipped which made Naruto snort in amusement before going back to reading his reports.

After ten minutes of reading, Naruto happened upon a report which told that some rebel groups formed their own coalition of sorts and was ready to take on more civilian villages. Disturbed by this new faction, one without Takeshi as leader, the young field commander knew that if something wasn't done, more innocent lives would be lost. Before he could contemplate on this any further, a knock was heard at the door.

"Enter!" Naruto replied as he looked to the door to see who would come in. U

"Mifune-dono." Naruto quickly grabbed Yuki before he stood and bowed in respect, surprise evident in his voice.

"Uzumaki-san, glad to see you are in better health." Mifune said with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

"Hai, but the memories still haunt me and they always will. Luckily, I have Shizuka to help me heal and keep me on the path I was so close to abandoning."

Mifune simply nodded in acknowledgement before sitting on the nearby couch. As he did, however, Naruto asked why he was here.

"Is it wrong to check up on my youngest field commander?"

"Is it wrong for a general to leave their post?" Naruto quipped back, a smile on his face.

Mifune let out a soft chuckle before he cleared his throat. "Touché, but there is one thing I wish to discuss; the civilians."

Not even hesitating, Naruto quickly relayed the recent report he read about some rebels making their own coalition. Of course, this brought up discussion about civilians and the multiple reports that Mifune got about how well they handled themselves in a battle situation. Naruto confirmed such reports and went into greater detail then some of the reports did. For Mifune, this was an eye-opening discussion as he never thought the civilians would be capable of such a feat. He honestly saw them as nothing but simple people who helped stimulate Iron Country's economy though businesses, among other civilian jobs. But being capable of fighting…it never crossed his mind once.

"_How great a leader can I be if I cannot recognize the talents of my own people?"_ Mifune thought sadly. "_I have grown complacent in my old age…and because of that, innocent lives could have been spared."_

"You helped keep the samurai way intact through two wars, General." Naruto stared as he felt Mifune's depressed state. "Yes, innocents have been lost, but the time I spent with the civilians showed me that they understood this, and were happy with how you ran things. But now, we can show them that they're more than just a simple person."

"How?" Mifune question as he looked Naruto in the eyes.

The Uzumaki now had a huge grin on his face.

"We simply let them take up arms in order to defend their honor, home, and family."

For a good two minutes, Mifune played this thought around his head, but then it was like a light bulb went off. With a happy grin that matched Naruto's own, he started a discussion on the topic which would last for hours. Once done, however, Takeshi would lose another foothold in this war.

* * *

**Journal Entry: 645 – Four Months after Civilian Armament **

_The program Mifune and I came up with has been a complete success and has been met with much praise. No longer does the civilian population fear the samurai, instead, they see us as heroes, a role model if you will. Due to this, many samurai have helped train civilians on how to use a bow and arrow as well as hand-to-hand combat; kenjutsu included. _

_Blacksmiths now worked at full speed to get the necessary amount of arms made up, as well as enough for trading to the Elemental Countries. New businesses have sprouted up and, as a result, Iron Country has seen a surplus in their economy for the first time since the end of the first war. _

_Although samurai no longer wander the civilian villages, the civilians knew that they could protect themselves if need be. Thanks to some rebel coalitions, Takeshi got a rude wakeup call when his scouts reported back with how the civilians treated his forces. It was amusing really, in a morbid sort of way. Any rebels that would attack, and subsequently die as a result, would have their heads placed upon a pike which was placed at the entrances to the village. _

_It won't be long now, the war will soon be ours._

* * *

It was also during these first six months that Shizuka had a meeting with Mifune and the other commanders. Even Hiroto was there, though a trusted samurai kept the field base running at full capacity. At first, Hiroto, like the stern elder he is, questioned Shizuka's loyalty due to siding with Takeshi for a year before leaving. However, after a bout of verbal backlash by both Shizuka and Naruto, Hiroto backed off and decided to give Shizuka a chance.

The meeting was long, three hours to be exact, and in that time everyone learned about the six main outposts that Takeshi operated from as well as how to come up with a plan to make it where Takeshi felt pressured to the point he gave up. That, or he simply went out like a true samurai; fighting until death. Most of the outposts were to the south of the main village, but a couple were to the east near the border to the Elemental Nations. Those near the border were small and would be easy to conquer, not to mention it would leave Takeshi landlocked so to speak. In short, the rebel leader's days were numbered.

* * *

**Journal Entry: 700 - Six Months after Civilian Armament **

_Two outposts, two months. We have successfully captured the two near the borders to the Elemental Nations, but the task was met with hardship. After the first outpost was taken, the other near it tried to make a counterattack. Not surprisingly, the attack failed which resulted in heavy enemy casualties; it would make the second outpost go much smoother. _

_On an added note, Shizuka and I have started to grow close. I do admit she is a beautiful and caring woman, but can she really be my girlfriend? I fear that if we grow too close, I might end up hurting her, or losing her, much like my master did in the second war. *Sigh* Thoughts for another time I suppose as I have much paperwork to do…damn Field Commander position._

* * *

A month after these outposts were taken, attacks on civilian villages increased to the point where small platoons of samurai had to be sent for protection detail. As the attacks continued, most being unsuccessful, the civilians had wanted to keep with their tradition of putting the enemy's head on a pike. The samurai, however, politely told them no and proceeded to lay the enemies to rest just as if it was one of their own. Although this was seen as a form of honor and respect to the samurai, to the civilians it puzzled them greatly as to why an enemy would get such a thing.

Upon seeing this, one of the samurai on protection detail sent a detailed report to Mifune. Not happy about this void, the general ordered many copies of the Bushido Code as well as a small book of what the daily life was like for a samurai. With haste, these were shipped to all the villages in Iron Country and, as the weeks ticked by, the civilians saw their guardians in a new light. Some were so enthralled with the samurai lifestyle that they petitioned to join the force. It was a huge morale boost, one which was desperately needed.

* * *

**Journal Entry: 730 - October 10**

_My 13__th__ birthday…hard to believe it has been seven years since I started training. My birthday was met with much fanfare, and gifts…lots and lots of gifts. Amongst all of those I got, the best one by far was Shizuka taking me out on a date. Although a samurai village, it did have an upper-class community which meant there was some fine dining establishments. The restaurant was beautiful inside and out, and the food was amazing. Was it as good as my fair maiden? Hell to the no! _

_The date was awkward at first, but we eventually broke out in conversation and had a wonderful time. After dinner, we went to one of the best spots in Iron Country to watch the sunset. It was here where we first kissed…it makes me blush just thinking about it. I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend after all._

* * *

Amid the screams of the dying enemies, Naruto broke from his trip down memory lane and nodded towards the samurai behind him which prompted everyone to run towards the outpost. Once a certain distance apart, the archers sped off in search of the best vantage point they could which wouldn't be too difficult seeming this outpost was nestled in a valley.

Upon seeing Naruto's forces heading towards the southernmost side, Fukui, Hiroto, and Takuma nodded to each other then led their platoons towards their objectives. Fukui would get the northernmost side, Hiroto would focus on the easternmost, while Takuma would take the west. Like the assassin raid, everyone had radios in their ears, but for now it was radio silence. Communication would only occur once every side of the outpost was covered.

* * *

**Outpost – Office**

As Takeshi sat and looked out the window, he scowled at the sight of his troops scrambling about as they tried to set up defenses to halt Mifune's forces from entering.

"This is the third outpost in many months…tch, I knew I shouldn't have trusted that bitch Shizuka."

A knock at the door broke the leader from his self-musing.

"Enter!"

One of the rebel soldiers entered where she quickly bowed before she spoke.

"Everything is ready Takeshi-sama," The rebel that entered bowed before she spoke. "When do you wish us to make the attack?"

For a couple minutes, the office was silent, but then an evil grin came to the rebel leader's face, one which the rebel didn't like.

"Change of plans." Takeshi said coldly. "I want you to take every prisoner and set them up for a public execution."

"B-but sir…that's over 300 men, women, and children!" She protested, though was silenced when she got an evil glare in return.

"I don't care what I have to sacrifice to ensure this war is mine for the taking!" Takeshi slammed his fist on his desk, a sick grin coming to his face. "And if killing innocents is what it takes…then so be it."

"And you wish us to execute them once they breach, Takeshi-sama?"

The morbid grin that Takeshi had formed into something that the soldier thought belonged on the Shinigami instead. Although she didn't like it, the soldier knew her orders and, with a bow, left the office to relay this to the others.

"And now to skin a certain fox…"

With that, the rebel leader left the office and went to his private armory to suit up.

* * *

**With Mifune's Forces – 30 Minutes Later**

"North in position, over."

"Copy, East in position."

"West in position."

"South in position. Shall we commence?"

In unison, "Commence!"

With a war cry, Mifune's forces stormed the outpost where they instantly killed any guards they came across. As they entered the outpost, however, they were met with little resistance which put everyone on edge. In fact, they could feel the enemy had them surrounded, but as to why haven't they attacked, nobody knew. With reluctance, they all headed towards the center of the outpost and paled at what they saw in front of them. There, on their knees and bound with rope, was over 300 men, women, and children with Takeshi's forces behind them, ready to do the unspeakable deed. It was silent, one which was like an omen at what was to come; nobody dared talk, nobody dared moved.

"Welcome, Mifune's forces, to my home" Takeshi introduced himself, his followers making a path for him to come to the front. "I do hope you're enjoying this little welcoming gift I've set up for you all." Takeshi motioned to the prisoners before him. "Tell me, how will your forces fair after seeing so much innocence being lost in one day? Will they falter, will they see themselves as failures, or will this bolster their will to fight?"

"Takeshi, my brother, I beg of you." Fukui pleaded. "Please don't do what you are about to do, this path you are going down will only get much darker."

"I've told you once, my brother, and I will tell it to you again and again until I perish." Takeshi replied heatedly. "The brother you knew is gone…he died in the burning remains of our home, and died as he buried his own parents. There is no hope for me, I am too far gone."

The commanders did not miss the sad tone Takeshi tried to hide at the end, a tone which made them all wonder if all this was a front to hide the pain within. Before they could contemplate further, Takeshi twitched a finger which prompted the execution of all 300 innocents. Blood now ran in the streets and, for a while, it seemed like the silence would last forever. However, that silence ended when everyone caught site of an orange/red blur which was followed up by a loud bang. Takshi was no longer standing where he was, no, he was sent flying towards the other end of the outpost via a Kyuubified punch from Naruto. A person who was currently gritting his teeth in anger at what had been done, his Kyuubi cloak now fully active.

"Please calm yourself, my student! Remember, revenge isn't the samurai way!" Fukui shouted as battle erupted around him.

Naruto turned to his master whom flinched at the visage the boy had. It was like the one he saw seven years ago when Naruto entered his shop, but the only difference was that tears were present as was an angry snarl.

"I know master, but what he did is inexcusable." Naruto was angry, but many other emotions were present as well. "The war is ending today, I will make sure of it."

"Before you fight, remember what I have taught you." Fukui reminded knowing that Naruto couldn't be swayed otherwise. "The last thing I want to do is to bury a student…good luck."

"**Your master is right you know." **Kurama said in the hopes of calming his container down. "**Killing the one who orchestrated all this will only lead to more pain."**

"_I'm tired of innocents dying, Kurama. I can't stand for this!" _Naruto mentally yelled as he launched towards Takeshi's position. "_It ends today!"_

"**He's awake, you know.**" Kurama replied after a short pause.

Naruto thought about who 'he' was, but nothing was clicking; that is, until Kurama spoke up again.

"**He will feed on your current anger, your current emotions…Yami is lying in wait, kit. And if he takes over, I fear I won't be able to stop him this time."**

Naruto suddenly stopped running and stood on one of the roofs of the many buildings, the Kyuubi cloak sputtered before it collapsed entirely. Listening to his master and Kurama's advice, Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again while exhaling; the anger in his soul now diminished.

"_Thank you Kurama."_

The fox smirked, "**Anytime, Kit.**"

* * *

**With Takeshi**

The rebel leader groaned as he pushed the debris off of himself then touched his right cheek with a wince. He was honestly surprised nothing was broken.

"Kid has a mean right hook." He mumbled, then stood and walked out of the demolished building he was in.

As he did, Takeshi pushed out his senses to try and find his brother's student but, to his surprise, he couldn't even pick up any signatures; chakra or Ki.

"_Just who is this kid? Is he the reason why my soldiers are having a hard time sensing Mifune's forces?"_

"Was it worth it…all those lives?" Naruto's voice echoed about which broke Takeshi from his musing. "Would your parents be proud of what you have become?"

"You know nothing of my pain!" Takeshi snarled, "Come on out boy and fight like your master taught you…face-to-face."

"I know all about your tricks…shinobi." The voice echoed in response. "Are you real, a clone perhaps?"

The rebel leader smirked, "Could a clone do this?! **Earth Flow Spears**!"

Multiple spikes of earth suddenly protruded out of the ground and penetrated into the surrounding buildings, some of which collapsed as a result. After a minute of holding the technique, Takeshi cut off his chakra and chuckled to himself. One which quickly turned into a scowl as he noticed a figure standing atop one of the spears.

"Yes, a clone could do that, but I guess I will have to fight you to find out." Naruto shrugged his shoulders then paused before he spoke again. "But no shinobi techniques. You wanted a samurai fight, then so be it."

Naruto jumped off the spear and landed on the ground in a half-seated position, ready to initiate his Tatehiza no bu. As Takeshi stalked towards his enemy, he became emotionless and, with a blur, he sped up and attempted to behead Naruto from behind. Sensing this, the Uzumaki effortlessly performed the kata for a person behind him which blocked Takeshi's katana. For a brief moment, both held this technique in order to look into each other's cold, emotionless eyes. The battle, however, continued when Naruto attempted to kick Takeshi's feet off balance. In response, said person jumped back to avoid it which made Naruto rush forward while slicing in an X pattern. At first Takeshi didn't suspect anything and was ready to block, but that changed to shock as he sensed the Ki usage in the attack.

Using his speed, Takeshi ran and jumped over the attack then continued towards Naruto whom used the kata for a person in front of him to block the katana. Again, both looked at each other with those cold eyes, but Naruto noticed Takeshi looked to his right. Acting quickly, Naruto shoved the rebel leader forward, then snap kicked him in the chest which sent him into the side of a rock spear. The counter-attack was done at the perfect time as Naruto ducked to allow an **Earth Dragon **to pass overhead.

"Clones Takeshi? I should have known you wouldn't stick to a clean samurai fight."

The leader chuckled before he replied, "Your good kid, I admit that, but now you will see how powerful I really am."

Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly lost sight of Takeshi and, with barely any warning, Naruto raised his katana to stop the blade from cutting off his head; two inches to be exact. However, Takeshi's strength was quickly overcoming Naruto to where the blade inched ever closer, but Naruto wasn't deterred; he had a way out. Acting quickly, Naruto fell back towards the ground then kicked upwards in the hopes of connecting with Takeshi's chin. With a scoff, the rebel leader caught Naruto's foot then brought a Ki enhanced elbow onto the Uzumaki's knee. A sickening snap was heard followed by a grunt of pain as Naruto tried to hold in his scream.

The rebel leader then threw the boy in the air and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach which sent Naruto through multiple earth spears. Not a moment later, the jinchuriki slammed into a wall of a vacant building where he instantly collapsed to the ground in pain.

"_Ow!" _Naruto rubbed the back of his head and winced." _Ok…this guy is no pushover, time to step it up a notch." _

Just as Naruto was about to activate his Kyuubi cloak and get up, however, Takeshi kicked him in the side which rolled him over. The next thing the Uzumaki felt was something being slapped on his forehead and Kurama's voice suddenly going silent. It was then, Naruto understood what fear truly was.

"It seems my brother will be burying his student today." Takeshi evilly said as he rose his katana, ready to behead the child in front of him. "Such a pity."

"Just because I lost a part of me, does not mean I am defeated." Naruto said with a cough at the end. "Tell me, to what extent, how much do you know about your Ki?"

The rebel leader didn't have time to answer as a massive surge of power blasted him away. When he looked up, he gasped in shock at what the boy was doing.

"I-impossible!"

The reason for Takeshi's surprised state? With a smirk on his face, there Naruto stood with a hazy aura about his form, melting the snow beneath him. His eyes were no longer blue, instead, they were all white and his muscles bulged slightly under his armor.

"Let me show you, Takeshi, what our ancestors discovered about the power all samurai use today." Naruto said, strain evident in his tone. "A power that only I know how to use to its fullest extent!"

Before Takeshi could even attack, Naruto crouched low then sped off which left a crater in his wake. If not for his experience, Takeshi would never have dodged the hit but, to his surprise, he was still lifted off his feet and sent through a couple earth spears before he recovered with a back-flip. Once both feet were on the ground, the rebel leader tried his best to find the boy but he suddenly spit out blood and bile as a fist was buried deep into his stomach. He did not fly, however, as Naruto grasped the man by the back of his head, and brought it down against his non broken knee three times. Takeshi didn't feel any pain, no, all he felt was the weightlessness of flying through the air and towards the center of town where the executions took place.

"_Incredible!"_ Was Takeshi's only thought as he flew.

* * *

For the other commanders, their battle had been pretty easy as the rebel forces seemed more disturbed by the executions they had to commit than anything else. About five minutes into this battle, however, something suddenly crashed into the ground beside them which brought all fighting to a standstill. As they peered into the crater, everyone couldn't help but gasp at seeing Takeshi in all his broken glory. Before anyone could even go up to the rebel leader, something crashed next to Takeshi; the sight of which made everyone step back in both fear and awe.

"N-Naruto?" Hiroto, Fukui, and Takuma stuttered.

"The ways of old are wonderful, are they not?" Naruto grinned as he spread his arms out. "THIS is the true extent of the power we all use today, what our ancestors discovered long ago."

Just as Naruto was about to pick up the rebel leader and knock him out so he could be brought back to Mifune, Zetsu suddenly appeared, grabbed Takeshi, and sunk into the ground. Although angry at not being able to get the man that started this war, Naruto did see an opportunity as many of the rebel forces that guarded this outpost was still alive.

"Come peacefully, or die by the blade…your choice."

Not wanting to face the young commander in the state he was in, the rebels immediately laid down their arms and surrendered which made Naruto sigh in relief.

"Master, you might want to catch me," Naruto grunted out as pain was starting to take over his body. "This power comes at an extreme cost."

With that, Naruto let his Ki recede back into his body and promptly fell backwards into Fukui's arms. It was here, Naruto's master saw his student's face contort into pain and trying his best not to scream. It was also at this moment that Fukui saw the seal on Naruto's forehead, one which he had no idea what it did so he left it as is.

"_Why isn't the Kyuubi healing him?_" The Harumasa noticed, his eyes widening as Naruto started to cough up blood. "_We need to get him home and fast…maybe Shizuka can fix this."_

As the rebels surrendered, Hiroto took one look at the boy then Fukui and instantly knew what had to be done.

"Rest easy Fukui, I will take Uzumaki-san back home as I am the fastest out of all of us."

Fukui nodded, "Thank you, and please see if Shizuka can do anything about that seal. If not, I fear we might need to contact Konoha for help."

Hiroto nodded, then grabbed the boy and sped off, trying his best not to aggravate Naruto's already serious injuries.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later – Hospital**

Hiroto burst inside and quickly ran past the receptionist amid her protests and instantly found a free operating room. For the many nurses and doctors who saw the boy in Hiroto's arms, all of them knew that whatever happened to Naruto, it was serious. Without a thought, two doctors and four nurses quickly got to work in the hopes of saving their youngest commander. Satisfied that Naruto was being taken care of, Hiroto sped off towards Shizuka's residence. Meanwhile, with Naruto, the nurses and doctors scrambled to patch up his injuries. Out of a village of samurai, these were the only people allowed to use chakra.

"Doc, he has a lot of internal bleeding," One of the nurses informed, "And his tenant is not healing him for some reason."

As the nurses carefully took of Naruto's armor, one of the doctors prepared a chest tube. Once the armor was removed and his kimono cut off, the chest tube was inserted into Naruto which immediately started to drain the blood and fluid in his lungs. It was at this time, the heart monitor he just got hooked up to started to show him about to flat line.

"Shit…we're losing him!"

"Clear!" One of the doctors said as he sent an electric jolt through Naruto's body once everyone wasn't touching the young samurai's body.

The heart monitor still made the noise everyone feared.

"Again…clear!"

Naruto's body jolted as the electrical pulse ran through him. Still nothing.

"Dammit…not this way, wake up damn you!" The doctor who administered the shocks said in a surprisingly calm state. "Clear!"

Another electrical pulse, but this time Naruto threw up a massive quantity of blood which spattered on everyone trying to heal him. However, the nurses and doctors didn't even flinch as they were too focused on saving Naruto's life.

"Is his airway clear?" One of the doctors asked as the heart monitor came back on, much to everyone's relief.

"Yes." A nurse replied which made the head doctor nod in acknowledgment.

"Insert a breathing tube, and put him in a medically induced coma. Once he is in the clear, we can work on his injuries." The head doctor let out a sigh of relief then headed towards the door. "Would one of you run a diagnostic and send a report to my office afterward?"

One nurse, who instantly got to work, simply nodded which prompted the others to step outside; all thankful that Naruto was somewhat stable. Once they left the room, however, they came face to face with Shizuka and Hiroto.

"Please tell me he's OK!" Shizuka said as tears started to form.

As Hiroto put a reassuring hand on her, the head doctor shook his head with a sad smile.

"I'm afraid not…"

"Shizuka."

"I'm afraid not, Shizuka-san." The doctor continued sadly. "He died on us a couple times, but we luckily revived him. Whatever that boy did, it almost killed him. To be honest, we have him in a medically induced coma right now as he is not ready for treatment to the other injuries he has."

"And the seal on his forehead?" Hiroto spoke up before Shizuka could.

"Ah, yes. I'm afraid that it might be the cause as to why his tenant is not responding."

Shizuka's eyes widened, "I have limited sealing knowledge, I might be able to take it off."

At first, the head doctor was going to refuse, but he nodded as it could save Naruto's life. Acting quickly, the head doctor escorted Shizuka inside just as the nurse finished her diagnostic. The sight of Naruto in this state shocked Shizuka to the core, but what made the situation worse was when the nurse shook her head with a frown, signaling that not all was OK. Steeling her nerves, Shizuka looked over the seal for a moment before scrunching her eyes in confusion.

"I've never seen a seal matrix this complex before…it's amazing." With a sigh, she looked it over again and again, then came to a startling realization. "I cannot remove it. If a certain part of this seal is tampered with, it will kill Naruto."

With tears in her eyes, Shizuka grasped her lover's bloody right hand, and squeezed it slightly.

"_Please come back to me Naruto, please come back to me!"_

Hiroto hated seeing this part of war; the possibility of losing a loved one.

"I will have Mifune contact Konoha to see if someone could help our Akuma no Senshi." Hiroto said as he laid a reassuring hand on Shizuka's shoulder. "It's the only shot we have."

Shizuka smiled slightly then let out a whispered thank you before she was escorted out of the room much to her displeasure. The only thoughts in her mind was what the doctor had said to her and the hope that Naruto recovered. She didn't care if his career as a samurai would be over as a result, all she cared about was the two of them being in each other's arms for eternity.

* * *

**Konoha – Hours Later**

Nagato leaned back in his chair with a smile as his Paths did the paperwork for him. Just as he was about to fall asleep, however, a pecking was heard at the window. Confused, he got up and took the message off of the hawk's left leg before dismissing the bird. As the Godaime sat down, he unrolled the message and began to read. By time he sat down, Nagato's face was becoming pale the more he read. In fact, the news was so startling that he had to read the message twice to fully grasp the delicate situation at hand. Nagato was now worried, not only for Iron Country's situation, but for his cousin's well-being as well.

"Preta, get me Tsunade and Jiraiya ASAP!"

The Preta Path nodded, then vanished in a shunshin. A minute later, both were in his office.

"What's the matter Nagato?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No time for questions Sensei, Naruto is on death's door." The Godaime quickly replied, leaving no room for discussion. "Mifune requested a sealing master as well as Tsunade-san due to Naruto's condition."

The Sannin gulped, but it was Tsunade who was the most worried as she had an idea of why she was called upon.

"Please tell me his chances of survival…please."

Nagato sighed sadly, his tone was that of a broken individual. "Five percent."

The Sannin were gone instantly, they didn't even wait for a dismissal from their Hokage. Nagato didn't mind, however, as he knew of the bond they shared with Naruto even though it took a bit of time to get there. For the Sannin, as they ran, the only thoughts in their mind was that their godson was about to meet the Shingami at the young age of 13.

It was something they wouldn't stand for.

"How long until we get there, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"It's usually a week's journey on foot, but at Shinobi speed, our speed, I would say about two to three days at most."

The Slug Sage growled as she wished the journey could be quicker, then again, both thought the same exact thing.

"_Hold in there gaki, we're coming for you."_

* * *

**With Takeshi**

Much like Naruto, Takeshi was put into a medically induced coma so that he could heal from his multiple injuries. Currently, they were in a hideout which Tobi used in the Land of Iron, one which he and Zetsu would abandon for good.

"What now Tobi?" White Zetsu said as he watched the person in question's hands tense in disgust at the sight before them.

Tobi scowled in disgust as he watched the sleeping form of what was supposed to be the catalyst to his plans in the Elemental Nations.

"Although our time in Iron Country is finished, the plans have not changed." Tobi responded as he turned away from Takeshi's broken form.

"And what of Takeshi, will you kill him?"

The Uchiha scoffed, "He's already dead, Zetsu. His mind is clouded with revenge…it will only kill him in time."

"And of Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?" White Zetsu added. "Do you wish for me to retrieve him in his weakened state?"

Tobi paused in thought, then shook his head. "No, let him heal, let him grow in strength. Both of us will meet in the future, and when that time comes, the world will be under my control."

* * *

**Two Days Later – Naruto's Hospital Room**

Once Jiraiya and Tsunade had arrived, Mifune escorted them to the hospital where they all were taken to where Naruto was being held. Knowing the severity of the situation, Mifune kept everything brief.

"I warn you now Tsunade-san, Jiraiya-san, at what you will see."

Before they entered the room, however, the head doctor recognized Tsunade and quickly stopped her and handed over Naruto's hospital report. The amount of injuries her godson had was shocking to say the least.

"_Internal bleeding, shattered right kneecap, almost all the muscles, tendons, and ligaments in his body was torn, and extreme stress fractures on most of his skeletal structure. And these are just the worst ones…dear Kami, what did you do to yourself, Naruto!"_

Composing herself, Tsunade thanked the doctor before they all entered Naruto's room where they found Shizuka holding his right hand with a frown on her face. Although Shizuka's eyes were red and puffy from lack of sleep and crying, upon catching sight of Tsunade, a glimmer of hope was seen.

"Please tell me you can fix Naruto-kun…please, Tsunade-san."

Mifune smiled at the concern, "Tsunade-san, this is Shizuka, Naruto's lover."

"Thank you for being there for my godson, Shizuka-san." Although known to be a super pervert, Jiraiya didn't comment on her physique due to the situation. "Now, you said something about a seal?"

Shizuka nodded and pointed to Naruto's forehead and, when the Toad Sage saw it, he couldn't help but grimace at the sight.

"I haven't seen a seal like this since the Second Shinobi War…it's almost like an Uzumaki Seal, almost but not quite. Let's see here…"

The room was silent as Jiraiya worked, well almost silent at least. The only thing they heard was the seal master humming his thoughts on how to go about this. A tense five minutes later, Jiraiya smiled as he had finally figured out how to undo the seal. After pulling supplies for a sealing scroll, he drew a counter-seal and applied it to Naruto's head. Once gone, Jiraiya had to push everyone to the door as Naruto was soon covered in a red aura which fried any medical equipment in the area and peeled the paint from the walls due to its corrosive nature.

After two minutes of this, of which many samurai and doctors had rushed to the door to see what the matter was, the red aura left once the healing process ended. Once it disappeared, however, Tsunade was immediately by Naruto's bedside and ran a quick diagnosis.

"He's not out of the woods yet, but his chances are now at least 50 to 60 percent instead of five." Tsunade, and others, breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Give me some time to work here, Shizuka. I assure you, Naruto will be back in your arms before you know it."

The girl blushed and, for the first time in days, a true smile came to her face.

* * *

**Edited: 8/29/15**


	14. Arc Two: Ch 6

**AN:** I would like to thank MidnightHunter563 for giving me a good amount of ideas which I can implement into the ones I already had planned for the rest of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I doing this for monetary gain, all rights go to their respective owners.

_ITALICS – _thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Arc Two: The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

With a groan, Naruto opened his eyes to see a blue sky before him, but as he sat up the Uzumaki came face-to-face with Kurama's pissed expression. So angry, in fact, that the fox put its muzzle on Naruto's nose and growled deeply which shook the mindscape. Naruto, however, didn't even flinch as he stared into those angry, deep red orbs.

"I will not apologize for my actions, Kurama, as you and I both know it was that or be killed." Naruto nonchalantly said before he let out a sigh. "In fact, I deserve every bit of the anger you are exuding."

"**Such apologies disgust me, but you are indeed correct, Kit."** Kurama replied as he pulled back from his container, anger still evident in his tone. "**I'm honestly debating whether I should eat you, or be impressed for what you pulled."**

"I'd say impressed seeming that I'm the first one to survive this technique." Naruto said, but his eyes widened as he remembered one person whose anger would trump Kurama's. "Heh, I bet Shizuka's going to be pissed."

"**Hell hath no fury like a women scorned.**" Kurama couldn't help but smirk as he thought about what Shizuka would do to Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "So, how long was I out?"

"**It's been a week…Tsunade has been taking good care of you, and you can thank Jiraiya for getting that seal off. Sadly, I'm still healing the damage to your body which means you're stuck with me for another month at least.**"

Naruto blinked in shock, "Wow, I didn't think Mifune would go through that much effort to heal me."

Kurama scoffed. "**Everyone's worried about you, kit. In fact, you have a visitor in your room almost hourly."**

This made the Uzumaki smile, but he knew he had more pressing things to do. "Well, since I'm stuck here for a month with your furry behind…" Cue Kurama's irritated growl. "…I guess I can train with your chakra, among other things."

As Naruto started going through his kenjutsu katas, Kurama went back to his cave and decided to sleep. Keeping almost a constant flow of his chakra though Naruto was very taxing for the chakra construct.

* * *

**Real World – With Shizuka, Tsunade, and Jiraiya**

In a secluded training ground not far from the main village, Jiraiya closely watched over Shizuka as she drew kanji and other brushstrokes onto a small piece of paper. Being a seal master, the Toad Sage knew that if one stroke was wrong, disaster would strike hence the reason Tsunade was there. But healing Shizuka wasn't the only task Tsunade had, no, she was the proud teacher to her newest apprentice.

It was a day after Tsunade had healed Naruto to the point where Kurama could easily take care of the rest, did Shizuka come up to her and practically demanded to be taught medical ninjutsu. Although Tsunade's interest was piqued, there was no way she was taking Shizuka as an apprentice unless some of her questions were answered correctly. After ten minutes of discussion, the answer that Shizuka gave to Tsunade's final question had sealed the deal. The question the Slug Sage gave was:

"What would you do with this knowledge?"

In which Shizuka replied with how she hated seeing Naruto in the state he was in and how she wanted to help not only him, but the countless others whom were affected by this war.

It was shortly after this questioning that Jiraiya came in and, after hearing about Shizuka's apprenticeship with Tsunade, decided to sweeten the deal by teaching her some sealing. Although bummed that Naruto could never apply seals like his Uzumaki ancestors due to Ki, Jiraiya would make sure his godson understood them once he awoke and had recovered slightly.

For the first couple days, both Sannin were impressed with how quickly Shizuka grasped both concepts. For Jiraiya, he was impressed at how adept she was in picking out seal matrixes as well as having a steady hand for calligraphy; a beginners level in the Uzumaki standard of sealing. As for Tsunade, she was impressed with her understanding of anatomy and her already impressive chakra control. Sadly for Shizuka, this was nowhere near what Tsunade had wanted and thus she was introduced to the Slug Sannin's barbaric training method.

"How is it Jiraiya-Sensei?" Shizuka held up the finished seal with a smile on her face.

Said person took the seal and looked it over with a hardened expression, making sure to not miss anything.

"Very good, you successfully made a working explosive tag." Jiraiya smiled as he handed it back. "Now, as you know, Tsunade and I will leave here once Naruto is back to full strength. So, in light of this, I have made a few scrolls filled with my own sealing books."

Jiraiya reached into his haori and pulled out two scrolls of which he handed to Shizuka. After thanking the Toad Sage multiple times, she placed both in one of her pouches.

"Come, Shizuka-san, it is time for your training at the hospital." Tsunade reminded her student. "And after that we will play a friendly game of dodgeball."

"Friendly does not even come close you senile old bat!" Shizuka let out a groan and rubbed her still sore stomach. "Those rubber balls you throw turn into deadly projectiles, makes me wonder if you are trying to kill me?!"

"An old bat am I?" Tsunade's right eye twitched, and a tick mark appeared on her head. "Well, in that case, consider your training doubled for today!"

As Shizuka followed her sensei, she mumbled, "Me and my big mouth."

Where was Jiraiya in all this? He was currently on the snowy ground gasping for air from laughing so hard.

* * *

**Mifune – Council Chambers**

Mifune and his commanders, minus Naruto of course, was currently chatting amongst themselves as they discussed the outpost raid over a week ago as well as the consequences that resulted from it.

"Thanks to Uzuamki-san's near suicide technique, a lull has been made in this war. A good chance for us to recover, if I do say so myself." Takuma stated, but Hiroto interjected before anyone else could.

"But you must understand that the unknown still exists of how badly Takeshi was wounded." Everyone nodded and/or hummed at the point being made. "It could be weeks, months, perhaps years. The fact remains that a counter-attack could happen at any moment."

"And if we take in account how far we have pushed Takeshi as well as the past two wars, we can reasonably conclude that if a countermeasure is made…" Hideki started, with Fukui finishing for him.

"…that it'll be unlike anything we've seen before." He turned to his master with a sad smile before he continued. "And the number one targets will be Mifune and this village…we are the heart of the military force after all."

Mifune, with eyes closed and a smile on his face, leaned back in his chair so that he could digest what was said and what had already taken place before making a decision. took this all in as he sat back in his chair; his eyes closed with a smile on his face.

"Three outposts remain, with minor hideouts and forts still surrounding us." Mifune started softly after a couple minutes of silence. "It is unnerving to not know the exact number of our enemy, but like the past two wars the samurai will always prevail. As of now, the rebels are without a leader, they are now broken, disorganized, and will likely fall apart if given the right amount of force."

"That old tactic Mifune-dono?" Hiroto smirked as he knew where this was going. "Why, we haven't used that since the first war." The elder barked out a laugh before he continued. "Oh, how I wish I could see the look on Takeshi's face when the time comes."

Mifune let a smirk of his own develop. "Yes, we are taught to fight face-to-face, but there are times where we samurai have to do some deceiving of our own."

"Um, master, about this plan?" Fukui asked in the hopes of getting some answers.

The general opened his eyes, and his face became serious. "I will go over this once, and once only. And before anyone asks, yes, Uzumaki-san will be informed when the time comes, but that is it." The general started, his eyes now open and a serious expression plastered on his face. "Now, here is what we're going to do…"

* * *

**One Month Later**

Yuki was currently sleeping on Naruto's chest with Shizuka's head right beside her. It has been a long month for Shizuka, but the training was paying off. Her fuinjutsu skills were slowly, but steadily, increasing as was her medical knowledge. They were far away from the Sannin's level, but it was a level she hoped to reach in the future.

For Naruto, the month was filled with people coming in and out of his hospital room; cards, flowers, and miscellaneous gifts now scattered the room. Beside his bed, on an armor rack, was his samurai armor and below this, on a special stand, was his two blades. For the samurai that visited Naruto, each made sure that the young commander's armor and blades were repaired and well-polished as a show of respect.

It was two days ago that Tsunade ran a diagnostic on Naruto and found that his injuries had healed completely. With a smile, the Slug Sage took Naruto off the meds he was on, and told Shizuka and Mifune the news that his medically induced coma would be ending soon. The Tsunade warned, however, that Naruto would likely have to undergo a lot of physical therapy to get back to full strength even though Kurama had helped in the healing process. As to when Naruto would regain full strength, or if his injuries would prevent him from continuing his samurai path, was up for much debate.

Currently, the door opened to Naruto's room which made Shizuka wake to see her two Sensei standing there with smiles on their faces. Just as they closed the door and was about to speak to Shizuka to get an update on Naruto, the person in question groaned and stirred. Eyes now on Naruto, everyone watched as he opened his eyes and blinked a couple times to get the fuzziness out. Shizuka was elated to see the love of her life awaken after so long, but that changed when Naruto looked at her.

"Hey, my fair…" Naruto said quietly, but couldn't get anything else out due to Shizuka slapping him across the face.

While Tsunade and Jiraiya winched at the sound such an act made, it quickly turned to smiles as they watched the couple partake in a passionate kiss.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me!" Shizuka said after they broke apart, tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry my fair maiden, I won't be dying anytime soon." Naruto wiped a stray tear from Shizuka's face. "I can promise you that."

Yuki, having enough of being ignored, made her presence known with a couple sloppy licks to Naruto's face.

"Happy to see you too Yuki." Naruto's scratched behind the fox's ears then turned his attention then turned to his godparents. "Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-san, nice to see you, and thank you for taking care of me."

"It was the least we could do, Naruto, but please don't scare us like that again." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Tsunade's right, gaki." Jiraiya continued as he lifted Naruto's shirt to check on Kyuubi's seal. "You actually died twice before they got you stabilized."

"I know." Naruto let out a sigh as Jiraiya nodded which said the seal was intact. "Kurama filled me in on what went on while I was out…still can't believe I'm the only one to survive that technique."

Although he mumbled that at the end, Tsunade and those that just entered, Mifune and the commanders respectively, caught it.

"And what such technique calls for the near death of the caster, Uzumaki-san?" Mifune basically ordered if his unamused tone was anything to go by.

"One which Masamune witnessed with his own eyes, andthe only reason why I can use my Ki to its fullest purpose." Naruto started but, on getting confused stares, went into explanation. "Ki, as we know, strengthens our muscles, increases our speed, and can be used for attacks if one takes the time to understand their inner-self. But, we feel no aftereffects as the Ki is used in small doses." Naruto looked the samurai leader in the eyes. "Tell me, Mifune-dono, how much Ki does a person have?"

Said person hummed in thought before he spoke, "Endless, I suppose."

Naruto nodded his head, "Correct, but only because we constantly replenish it from the life forces around us. Our ancestors, however, found a way to store this energy within which is how I, and others, can make their Ki signature vanish." Everyone, except Naruto's, eyes widened, but that quickly turned into shock. "Now, imagine all that pent up energy released at once."

"Dear Kami, to hold so much then let it release…" Mifune sighed as he now understood. "A technique which boosts the user to the extreme, yet acts almost like a chakra bomb."

The mental image of this sent shivers up everyone's spines, even Naruto's as he remembered the amount of pain he underwent due to this technique.

"That is why the technique is suicide." Naruto further explained. "Many did not know how to regulate their Ki to get the full effects of the technique, so yes…they literally exploded. For those that did manage to regulate their Ki, they died about an hour later due to their injuries. If not for Kurama, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you and is also why I took the risk."

After a very long silence, Mifune forbid Naruto from using that technique again until he found some way to make it more manageable. Of course, Naruto accepted as he did not want to undergo that much pain ever again. That, and because he hated the look on Shizuka's face.

Never again would he make her feel this much pain and sorrow.

After some small talk, and with Mifune and Fukui's approval, Naruto accepted his godparent's invitation to learn about fuinjutsu and the medical field.

Shortly after this, everyone was ushered out of the room to where only Mifune and the commanders stayed. However, once the door closed behind them, they started to talk about what they planned to do. Jiraiya, knowing the seriousness of the situation, put a security seal on the door as he left so that nobody would overhear. With a smile, the Toad Sage escorted everyone out of the hospital so that training could begin again.

* * *

By the end of the day, Naruto was walking about but he needed help to do so. It was a feeling such as this, a feeling of weakness, that Naruto loathed, but it also helped push the young field commander to endure and work himself into better shape than before.

"_With a potential counterattack on the way, I have no time to lax and complain about my condition. I got myself into this, and now I will use this pain to better myself; both physically and mentally."_

Currently, Naruto was using Shizuka's shoulder to rest against as he attempted to walk; each step met with a pulse of pain. From what Tsunade said, the damage to his ligaments and muscles was so severe that it would take an estimated month or two to be fully healed. As the driven and stubborn person that he is, Naruto looked Tsunade in the eyes and declared that he would be recuperated in a month's time, maybe less. But even Naruto knew that Kurama could only do so much, in fact, the least he wanted to do was overtax the bijuu after he had done so much already.

"That's it Naruto, were almost there." Shizuka said as they made their way to the training ground. "Do you need a break or anything?"

Naruto shook his head, "Thank you, but I should be fine. In fact, I would like trying to walk on my own from here."

"You have only been out for less than a day…are you sure?" She said worriedly, then sighed when a simple nod was her answer.

With trepidation, Shizuka let go of Naruto but stayed close just in case.

One step…

Two steps…

Three steps; so far so good.

Four steps…

Five steps…

Naruto suddenly winced in pain and lost all semblance of balance. Just as he was about to fall to the snow and ice covered ground, Shizuka had caught Naruto; both with smiles on their faces.

"We're in this together, Naruto-kun. My pain is yours, and your pain is mine." Shizuka paused in order to kiss Naruto on the lips, one which he happily returned. "Once this war is over, let us take a trip to the Elemental Nations and leave our woes behind us for a while."

"Hard to believe a year has passed since we met." Naruto replied after they broke from another kiss. "To be honest, I never thought anybody would love a soul such as I due to the burden I carry. But, once I met you, and got to know you, I knew that my future wouldn't be bleak anymore. I love you, Shizuka-chan."

"And I as well, Naruto-kun."

This time the kiss was heated and both collapsed to the snowy ground to initiate a make out session. Before they could continue, however, someone cleared their throat which made both break apart and blush. Once they looked who it was, it made them blush even more.

"Alright you lovebirds," Jiraiya started with a sly grin, "unless you want to be a part of my Icha Icha, I suggest you follow me the rest of the way to the training grounds. Speaking of which, how did you enjoy my writing, Naruto?"

"Never again, you pervert…never again!"

"I'm not just a pervert…I'm a super pervert!"

Shizuka sweat dropped, and gave an 'are you shitting me' look to Naruto. "Seriously, THIS is your godfather?"

Naruto's response was a laugh, but for the Toad Sage, a black rain cloud appeared over his head. Soon, though, the cloud of depression disappeared and all headed to the training ground to see that Tsunade was already there. After some small talk, she took Shizuka for a game of dodgeball while Jiraiya started Naruto on fuinjutsu.

"Now, I understand that you cannot use chakra due to having Ki, but that doesn't mean you can learn about your Uzumaki heritage."

The Toad Sage pulled another scroll from his haori, one with a spiral symbol on it, and gave it to Naruto. Once it was in his hands, the scroll seemed to pulse like it was asking for something.

"Um, Jiraiya, why is it pulsing?"

Said man smiled, "See the Uzumaki symbol?" Naruto nodded. "Add your blood to it."

Naruto did just that and, with a small burst of light, the scroll unlocked to where it could be unraveled. As Naruto looked what was inside, he was in awe at the many sealing scrolls it had, as well as some of Uzu's history before they were destroyed.

"How did you get this?" Naruto asked. "And doesn't it take chakra to unseal these items?"

Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair, then proceeded to tell him about how Nagato became the Godaime and how he was of relation. The Sennin also went into the explanation of how he and Nagato came up with a way to alter the seals so they could be used without chakra; just a simple drop of Uzumaki blood.

"Gaki, I don't expect you or your girlfriend to understand these seals or even attempt to replicate them just yet. The Uzuamki were feared for their fuinjutsu expertise, and for a good reason. By Uzumaki standards, I am just a level five when it comes to sealing. And that's the halfway point."

Naruto was in awe as he never knew his clan was that powerful. Although his heart ached knowing that he couldn't fully immerse himself in the art, Naruto was happy that Shizuka could, at some point in the future, put these seals to good use. His train of thought, however, was broken by Jiraiya clearing his throat.

"Now, in order to make seals you must have a steady hand. Also, in order to understand seals, you must know how to make them. Is that understood?" Naruto nodded which made the Sennin smile.

"Good, now I am going to have you write a certain kanji over and over again. If you mess up, I will have you start over on another sheet." Jiraiya unsealed a scroll from his haori which contained all the fuinjutsu supplies. "This will continue until your calligraphy meets my standards."

"I understand, but I cannot just sit around all day, godfather." Naruto reminded Jiraiya of his physical therapy. "I need to get back to full strength and fast."

Jiraiya produced a semi-evil smirk which took Naruto off guard, and made him wonder if he would regret what he said.

"Now, I may be a super-pervert, but if you wish for me to get serious, and get you to top shape and then some…well, let's just say there was a reason why your father was considered one of the strongest Hokages, only second to our Shodai."

"…_What beast did I just awaken?"_

* * *

**Journal Entry: 800**

_It has been a long month for Shizuka and I. Both my godparents are torturous when it comes to training, and I thought Master Harumasa was bad…tch! On the bright side, my physical therapy is going well, and Kurama has seemingly helped quicken the process. Tsunade estimates that I should be in fighting condition in about two weeks, something which surprised both of us greatly. _

_On training, I have found the medical field to be most relaxing as I am currently learning how to make medicinal balms and elixirs from various plant species. Perhaps, once this war is over, I can head back to Konoha and see how my garden is doing. On fuinjutsu, Shizuka and I have worked together in that department and, ever since then, our skills in that field have skyrocketed. Two heads work better than one, ne? _

_On the war, the lull still remains, but even I know this peace cannot last forever. Everyone is on edge, I can feel it; everyone can feel it. Hell, even my godparents have started wondering if they might somehow get involved in this. Mifune assured them, however, that their scouts will notify them if that would be the case. The last thing Mifune wanted was to involve foreign shinobi in a war that they had no part of._

* * *

**Training Ground**

Shizuka and Naruto was currently meditating as they waited for Tsunade and Jiraiya to arrive at their usual training spot, but as to what they were doing today was all but a mystery. The Sannin only told them that today would be special, whatever that meant just further added to the mystery.

As Naruto cleared his mind, he couldn't help but chuckle at Mifune's plan when, and if, this counterattack happened. As he thought on this, however, a pull was felt. Curious, Naruto gave in to the sensation and soon found himself looking at various images; some peaceful, some which resembled nightmares.

There was clouds in the sky, the crisp smell of the summer breeze, but that breeze held another smell. It held a certain acrid odor, like something was…burning? The images then flashed to a building on fire with the inhabitants still inside, screaming in pain as they were burned alive. The flames never faltered, no, they only grew in intensity due to the breeze bolstering them. Soon, the images were back where they began and, with a gasp, Naruto opened his eyes to find Shizuka looking at him worriedly.

"Naruto, are you OK?"

"I'm not sure Shizuka-chan…I'm not sure." Once Naruto got the cobwebs out of his head, an idea came to mind. "Hold on, I need to gather something from my home."

And just like that, Naruto sprinted back to the main village which left behind a very confused Shizuka. Upon looking at where Naruto sat, her confusion grew even more as the snow was melted to reveal the charred ground below.

"_Just what's going on with you, my love?"_

It wasn't long until Jiraiya and Tsunade arrived and, when they questioned where Naruto was, Shizuka just pointed at the spot where he meditated. Much like Shizuka, both Sannin were baffled, they had no explanation for the anomaly. Just as they were about to speak, Naruto returned with a book in hand, and a huge, beaming, smile on his face. As he stopped and looked down, he saw what the others did which made him chuckle. Seeing the confused faces, Naruto explained while he opened the book to the right page.

"Like I said before, Ki is the energy of all living things on this planet, but this explains that 'living' can pertain to five different elements. Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, and Ether. Ether is like a base, it's the energy I use to make Ki attacks with my sword, Honjo."

Jiraiya gasped, "The lost Masamune?!"

"Story for another time." Naruto replied, then continued. "As I meditated, I was pulled to a different part of my inner-self, a part I never thought could exist…until now. I saw the sky, felt and smelled a crisp breeze, then saw a family burn inside their own home." Naruto closed the book and looked at Shizuka, Tsunade, and Jiraiya with a smile. "This only leads to one conclusion."

"Your Ki has two elements, Wind and Fire." Shizuka said, but it was here a question came to mind. "But wait, how are you supposed to bring them out?"

Naruto shrugged, "Not sure, but every path has obstacles…I must simply overcome them. In the words of my master, I am but an empty glass waiting to be filled. An ongoing process until death, I suppose."

Tsunade and Jiraiya shook their head with mirth, then motioned for Shizuka to come forward. Once she did, Jiraiya handed her a piece of chakra paper which she looked at in confusion.

"What is this?"

"That," Tsunade started, "is to find out what element or elements you have an affinity to."

Shizuka let out an 'oh,' but added that she already knew her element; wind. It was a basis for most of her attacks. The Sannin, however, told her to try anyway. Once she added chakra to the paper, everyone was astonished as another element appeared; earth.

"Well now, between you two we have wind, fire, and earth. Very nice combination." Jiraiya said, then clapped his hands as a smile began to form. "Now, how about we start you, Shizuka, with some basic earth chakra exercises."

"On top of which," Tsunade added, "How would you like to know the secret of enhanced strength?"

Before anyone could speak, Tsunade lightly tapped the ground. At first nothing happened, but then a good size crater formed where Tsunade hit; fissures extended from the sides of the deep hole in the ground.

"She…just…tapped…" Shizuka said in shock, with Naruto trying to pick his jaw up off the floor.

Naruto knew that Ki enhanced strength, but seeing what his godmother could do with just a tap, and a miniscule amount of chakra, made it look like a candle in comparison. As the two students recovered, Fukui suddenly made his presence know, the look on his face was grim.

"Tsunade-san, Jiraiya-san, I'm afraid that the enemy is on the move again. I deeply regret to inform you that you must make haste back to Konoha lest you fall prey to the beast of war."

Both of them sighed, then replied at the same time with a downtrodden tone. "How long?"

Harumasa shrugged, "At most, a week, but they could be using tactics to deceive us. Mifune only gives us three days."

"And the cycle continues…" Naruto interrupted, a sad smile on his face. "…it seems we're ready to being the operation then."

"Correct, and I cannot be more proud of you, my student." Fukui let out a smile. "Welcome back Commander Uzumaki."

While Naruto bowed and thanked his master, Tsunade and Jirayia spluttered in shock.

"_Commander…and at such a young age!"_

Fukui chuckled internally at the Sannin's shocked faces. "Remember Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-san, our operation starts in three days, and Mifune expects you to be out by tomorrow morning."

The Sannin nodded and thanked the Harumasa and, once said person left, they continued their training for the day. As the day came to a close, Naruto treated everyone to a dinner at the same upscale restaurant he and Shizuka's first date was at. For Tsunade and Jiraiya, it was a bittersweet moment as they had to leave their godson after spending so much time together. In their mind, however, they knew that he was in good hands. With Shizuka at his side, and his skills as a samurai, it seemed like nothing would stray Naruto from his path. One event in the near future, however, would challenge our blonde and red haired character, and test his capabilities to the fullest.

* * *

**With Takeshi – Somewhere in Iron Country**

Takeshi spent less time in his coma than Naruto, but as he recuperated an ingenious plan came to mind. Troops were now moved to key locations, and orders were gone over again and again to ensure the plan was fool proof. Takeshi was so sure of his plan, that he allocated most of his troops for this one operation, an operation which would ensure his victory. In his mind, Takeshi saw his plan as an attempt to get under Tobi's good graces again, but little did he know that Tobi had cut all ties with him.

"I may have to rebuild this land once this counterattack succeeds, but it will be rebuilt in my image, from my laws, and under my leadership. Everyone will be forced to become my soldiers, everyone will learn to bow under my whim…men, women, children; everyone. Anyone that disobeys will be marked a traitor, and brought to be executed for all to see…yes, a perfect image of what my Iron Country will be."

Takeshi chuckled evilly which echoed in the room he currently occupied. The guards outside looked at each other with curious glances, but ultimately shrugged their shoulders as they started to see Takeshi as nothing but an insane elder. Instead, they cared more for how they would make it up to Mifune once this war was over. Some rebels had the same thought process as they witnessed, and read, the reports on the latest loss they suffered. Out of it all, the rebels feared one person more than their demented leader.

The Akuma no Senshi.

Nobody knew his true name, all they knew of him was what was told from eye witness accounts. They spoke of a beast that glowed red and moved faster than the eye could see. A beast that had no mercy towards their opponents. A beast that seemingly had no emotion, no conscious, and was rumored to be in possession of the Lost Masamune. A beast that wielded their blade with the finesse of a master, one that never missed a target.

Amid the accounts, however, one thing rang true for everyone:

Takeshi fought against it, and was severely wounded as a result.

If their leader could be killed by this boy, no, this demonic warrior, than what of them? Seeds of doubt started to creep into the rebel's minds, and these seeds have started to spread.

Doubt.

A heavy word which was used cautiously when Takeshi was around but, when he wasn't, conversations had started. I doubt we could win this war, I doubt Takeshi's leadership capabilities, I doubt Mifune would ever forgive us, were just some of these conversation starters.

Doubt, doubt, doubt.

It echoed in the rebel's heads as did the legend of the Akuma no Senshi, and in a set amount of time they were to meet this legend in battle. They were taught by a man called Tobi, a man that seemingly feared nothing, and engrained that same mentality onto them. But, where there's doubt, fear always results.

Takeshi's forces were imploding around him, and it was only a matter of time until they were pushed to that certain edge, to that certain point where they would fall of the cliff.

* * *

**Edited: **9/5/15


	15. Arc Two: Ch 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Arc Two: The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Claxons blared loudly across the main village in Iron Country which left the samurai in a hurried state. They all knew what that horn meant; an attack was on the way. Amid all the activity, however, Mifune and the commanders stayed calm as they knew that the enemy wasn't here yet. That, and it was also a part of Mifune's grandiose plan in the hopes of ending the war today. Although relatively simple, it proved to be successful in the first war.

The main village would simply evacuate and assimilate into the surrounding civilian villages that would surely be targeted. Of course, Mifune and some of his samurai guards would be left in the main village to keep up appearances, and to kill any enemy that stood in their way. From there, the enemy would be blasted by two fronts, instead one like they expected.

Looking at his commanders, Mifune decided to pick two of them to stay behind as not every village needed them due to the civilian armament.

"Uzumaki-san, Harumasa-san, you two will stay here with me. No doubt Takeshi will attempt to cut off the snake's head."

Naruto nodded, but added his two cents. "Mifune-dono, not to dismiss your plan, but shouldn't I be at my outpost?"

The general shook his head, "No, I had all troops there relocate to the nearest civilian villages. And, with the casualties the enemy will take today, they will not worry about some trivial outpost." Mifune paused to look at his old student with a sad smile. "Fukui, my student, you have my permission to fight your brother…do what you failed to do in the second war, and finally end that painful chapter in your life."

Fukui nodded, then looked at Naruto with a sad visage. There was a feeling in the air today, an aura that only he could sense. The Harumasa knew what this was, and he hoped his student would be OK when the time came. Speaking of which, he reached into his armor and pulled a letter from his kimono, which he held in his hands tightly, before giving it to Mifune.

"So, it's time then?" Mifune frowned.

"Hai, and when the darkness has finally been vanquished, please give this to Naruto."

Mifune nodded, then quickly patted Fukui on the back. "You will be honored, that I guarantee to you."

The horns still blared, but it was time to get the troops in order and ready to head out. With but a hand signal by Mifune, Hiroto, Takuma, and Hideki quickly rounded up almost every samurai they had and explained what the plan was. Although some were confused by this odd tactic, they didn't want to question Mifune's abilities as they knew of the wars that he'd lived through, and of his accomplishments.

Over 10,000 samurai started to leave the main village while about 1,500 stayed behind. The final battle was soon to take place, a battle that will have one legend being spoken about for many generations to come.

* * *

**Somewhere in Iron Country**

Takeshi marched in front of his vast rebel army with a smile, the numbers of which far exceeded the samurai's own. The rebel leader, in his mind, saw this counterattack as fool proof. Takeshi knew of the civilian armament but, amid the reports of their success, he still saw them as specs of dust compared to his troops. Takeshi also knew of Mifune's prowess in battlefield tactics and his accomplishments, but he saw the leader as old and unfit to lead; his mind failing him. Takehsi thought of this so highly, that he scoffed at the thought of Mifune allocating his samurai to the other villages. Once again, his oversight would help lead to his downfall.

"I don't care if you have to kill everyone there, and burn the place down as a result…just get the job done; building and repopulation can be done later." Takehsi said then ordered his troops to march. "Now go!"

For the women in the army, the word repopulation sent shivers down their spines. Why? If the civilian population was severely damaged as a result of this counterattack, they knew that they would be forced to breed. It sickened them, and doubt crept into their minds at if this war was really worth it.

"_I will finally be under Tobi's good graces, and when the time comes I will lead us into war once again."_ Takeshi thought with an evil grin as his armies marched forth.

For the small hideouts which Takeshi had dotted over the landscape of Iron Country, they were never informed of this counterattack. No, they managed to find this out through other means. Other means being a few rebels that had enough of Takeshi's leadership. For these many small hideouts, which were close to all the civilian villages I might add, they were ready to redeem themselves, to get under Mifune's good graces. It took many months of planning, but all the hideouts had coordinated perfectly; a coup d'état was about to start.

* * *

**Two Days Later – Mifune's Office**

Currently, Naruto and Shizuka was playing a game of shogi while Yuki, Fukui, and Mifune watched. The past two days, simply put, were boring. The samurai at the civilian villages reported no enemy sightings, so everyone was waiting for the time to come. Although everyone seemed patient and calm on the outside, internally was a mix of excitement and various other emotions. Excitement not only for the ensuing battle, but also that this could very well lead to the end of the war.

The reports Mifune got back from the civilian villages not long after this battle plan was implemented, was impressive to say the least. Many months after armament, the civilians were hard at work bolstering their defenses like they knew something big was going to happen. Blacksmiths used any scrap metal they had to create spikes for use in the trench traps the civilians made around their village. These trenches, once covered with a burlap sack that was staked to the ground, were covered over with snow. As Mifune's forces arrived, they were stopped beforehand and notified of the traps before they were escorted safely inside. These trenches, as the reports stated, were five foot deep, and three foot across with the spikes being about three foot long. But, that wasn't all they did.

Any leftover wood they had was used to create a crude, but effective, shield for the archers. Thanks to the samurai teaching them about tactics, the civilians placed these on the roofs of certain buildings which would maximize killing potential.

Mifune was happy to know that even though they might be outnumbered, that they would still come out on top as they had the element of surprise.

"Checkmate." Naruto said with a smile.

Shizuka looked at the board with a pout, "How do you always win…it's not fair."

Everyone chuckled and, as the board was going to be set up for another game, an explosion was heard near the gates. The atmosphere in the room went from jovial to serious instantaneously as they knew what to do. As they headed out of the office, and went down to enter the battle, a samurai stopped them to give some disturbing news.

"Mifune-sama, they outnumber us two to one."

"Fear not, for Commander Uzumaki has dealt with this before." Mifune replied, a smile on his face. "Uzumaki-san, if you may?"

"Hai, Mifune-dono." Naruto said, then looked at the soldier in front of him. "Set up the archers on the rooftops, we will shock them first before we strike."

The samurai nodded, "Hai, commander, but what shall be your signal to fire?"

"You will know, samurai-san. Dismissed."

The soldier nodded, and quickly ran to organize the archers that they had. Another explosion went off, but this time it was on the other side of the village.

"Ah, a classic pincer maneuver." Mifune let out a small chuckle before he continued. "Hmm, too bad we have the element of surprise." He looked at Shizuka. "Would you care to greet our guests, Shizuka-san?"

"With pleasure, Mifune-dono."

She quickly kissed Naruto, and ran off to battle, her pouches filled with kunai and poisoned senbon, as well as some combat fuinjutsu. With a sigh, Naruto walked out into the cold and snowy weather, and, as he did, he proclaimed one thing.

"We may know peace after today, but whenever you live there will always be war."

"The words of Hashirama Senju, very fitting Uzumaki-san." Mifune said as he patted Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto nodded, then unsheathed Honjo and raised it into the air. The archers around the area tensed as they knew what that meant. The war cries of the enemy could be heard, followed by more explosions which breached the protective walls and created entry points. Soon, Naruto saw the enemy in the distance and, with a countdown in his head, waited until the time was right. About 10 seconds later, Naruto's hand dropped and the air was soon filled with almost silent whistles as the arrows flew. Like in the outpost raid many months ago, the enemy looked up and saw death. Many stopped running as they knew their time was up, but those not fearful of the Shinigami kept on running as they had an objective to complete.

The screams of death soon filled the air as the arrows found their targets, but these screams were silenced as the roar of multiple fireballs could be seen in the air. Another strike force was behind the first for support.

"Scatter!" Naruto ordered which everyone followed.

As Mifune, Naruto, and Fukui dodged the incoming fireballs, some being deflected using a Ki enhanced punch, the enemy rushed in for the kill. Mifune's samurai quickly joined in on the fight which made the air fill with sounds of swordfight and the roar of jutsu.

While Naruto and Mifune fought back-to-back, Fukui sensed his brother, and, in a slight fit of rage, made a march of death towards him. Nobody was safe from Fukui's sword skills, and soon the brothers met once again.

"Fukui, my brother, we meet again." Takeshi let out a grin. "Will you falter like you did in the second war, or will you simply give me another scar so I can remember your weakness?"

"No Takeshi, today will be the last day you take breath." Fukui replied, his katana raised in the ready. "On the honor of my wife, and her blades which I wield, let us take this dance of death."

Both brother's tones were serious and without emotion and a fire burned in their eyes, but for different reasons. For Takeshi, it was world domination. For Fukui, it was to end this war once and for all, and to finally meet a special someone after all these years.

The brothers stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but then they suddenly vanished. The sparks and clangs of their katana's clashing was the only thing people could see and hear.

* * *

As Shizuka calmly walked towards the smoke where the explosion occurred, she knew she was outnumbered but thanks to her training with the Sannin, she didn't doubt her skills. As the enemy ran towards her, she added wind chakra to her hands and punched forward which produced a massive shockwave.

"**Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist**"

Any enemies in the front were instantly punched by an invisible force which bowled down many behind them. Not letting up on her assault, Shizuka used **Nadeshiko-Style Deep Crimson Dance Performance **to throw a massive barrage of kunai and poisoned senbon at her targets. This technique was almost impossible to dodge so the kill count this one technique made was very high. Due to this, some of the enemies started to doubt themselves, but pushed forward nonetheless.

As Shizuka ended her technique, one enemy managed to get close and attempted to strike her down with their katana. Using **Chakra Scalpels**, Shizuka sliced the rebel's blade in two before stabbing her hand into his head.

The rebels looked at her in awe, but those in the far back were determined to end this. Many hand signs later, and various elemental dragons was shot towards Shizuka. With a scoff, she raised an **Earth Style Wall** to block the techniques, but, as the wall crumbled and the dust cleared, Shizuka was nowhere to be found.

"Hey assholes!" a voice called from behind them. "**Earth Flow Spears**!"

The ground rumbled underneath the rebel's feet, and soon they screamed in pain as multiple spikes suddenly protruded from the ground and impaled them. Most died instantly, but some would live, only to bleed out a minute later.

There wasn't many rebels left, and those that were, started to fear the women in front of them. A few of the more brazen ones decided to charge, but it was all for naught. Shizuka unsheathed her katana, added wind chakra to it, and rushed into battle. As she dodged, and ducked under multiple swipes of a blade, she let multiple wind blades loose from her katana. These easily cut through many opponents at once, and, within a couple minutes, Shizkua stood in the middle of a pile of bodies; blood pooled underneath her feet.

For those rebels that were left, they played it smart and quickly dropped their weapons and kneeled to the ground in surrender.

"For those that are left, I'm guessing about 100 to 150 out of your force of 500, did you attack due to fear of your leader, or because you follow him like a sick puppy?" Shizuka asked in the hopes of getting some answers.

"Can you promise that Mifune will talk with us if we help you defend this place?" One rebel spoke after a good minute of silence. "We've feared Takeshi for many months now, and some have even planned a coup."

Hearing about a coup took Shizuka off guard, but it made sense as she knew Takeshi personally…the cold hearted, sadistic bastard he was.

"Fine, you can help me fight, but I will kill all of you if you decide to attack us again…clear?!"

The harsh tone in which she spoke along with an immense killing intent made the rebels nod. Shizuka smiled, and sheathed her katana before motioning for the remaining rebels to follow.

"_A coup huh, well, it seems this battle just got a bit easier."_

* * *

**Civilian Villages**

For all the civilian villages, the way the rebels attacked was basically the same. The first wave would come in and find themselves impaled upon spikes, killed by flying arrows, or butchered by any samurai that patrolled the outer perimeter of the village. The next wave would come in and push a little farther. Seeing this, the patrolling samurai decided to head into the village in order to work with their fellow soldiers. Of course, some of the rebels in this wave died via arrow, or via impalement, but most used the heads of their dead comrades to hop over the trench and into the village. Soon, samurai and villagers alike were fighting for their home, and for their honor.

A third wave came in shortly after in the hopes of confusing, and subduing the villagers, but they, like the other waves, were not expecting samurai. As the battle raged on, some rebels were getting frustrated with Takeshi's lies.

"_He said there wouldn't be any samurai here! Did he lead us just to die, and have the glory all to himself?!"_

Was the thoughts of some of the rebels, feelings which Hiroto, Takuma, and Hideki, whom were in various villages, felt. Although confused by this, they decided not to target these individuals as they wanted to see what they would do. Sure enough, those with those feelings soon turned their blades towards the samurai's common enemy. As if that wasn't confusing enough, a war cry was suddenly heard nearby and the rebels from the small hideouts rushed the village.

At first, the commanders and the samurai were ready to fight the new enemy force, but, to their utmost shock, that force started to attack Takeshi's loyal followers. Suddenly, it clicked; a coup was happening in front of their very eyes.

The samurai looked at the coup forces, while the coup forces looked at them. At first, both were hesitant to do anything, but then they smiled and charged at the common enemy before them. For Hiroto, Takuma, and Hideki, it told them that some simply had enough of Takeshi's ways, and wanted to redeem themselves. However, this led to the ultimate question of what Mifune would do to them once the war was over.

As the coup forces, samurai, and civilians fought, a battle between brothers was currently taking place.

* * *

**With Takeshi and Fukui**

The two brothers clashed blades, and stared at each other with cold, emotionless stares. The quickly separated, and attacked one again. As Takeshi went in for a stab, Fukui dodged, and grasped his brother by the arm that just passed by him. Once he had a firm hold, Fukui pulled forward in an attempt to bring his knee into Takeshi's gut. The rebel leader saw this, and blocked with his own knee, and thus began an elegant dance of Aikido vs Aikido. Their blades were now sheathed, and both looked for a way to knock their opponent to the ground.

The brothers didn't say a word, they simply fought as many years of pent of aggression had to be let out. Takeshi dodged a snap kick from his brother, then grabbed the offending leg in the hopes of breaking it. Fukui wasn't a samurai master for nothing, however, as he dropped to the ground, and used his free leg to connect with Takeshi's chin. The brother stumbled back which Fukui capitalized on, but as he got close, a sudden gust of wind blew him into a nearby building. As Fukui recovered, and stood, he shook his head in mirth.

"Figured you would use clones to help you…"  
Takeshi smirked, "It only shows you why I will be the victor in this match."

As they were about to fight, Shizuka's voice interrupted them.

"Fukui-sama, I figured you could use a little help with those pesky clones of his."

The brothers looked at her, but only one was smiling. Takeshi, at seeing the hundred or so of his rebels deciding to fight with the samurai, was pissed.

"How dare you go against my orders, I will see to it you all get executed for this!"

The ex-rebels scoffed, while one responded with, "Yah, fuck you too!"

Shizuka and Fukui chuckled, but that was soon silenced as Takeshi suddenly created four **Earth Golems**. These golems suddenly rushed towards Shizuka and the ex-rebels which put them on guard which left the brothers to start battling again. As they did, Shizuka ran up to one of the golems and punched it using Tsunade's super strength. Seeing the golem being reduced to pebbles made the ex-rebels realize they had a chance.

"I will handle the golems, just find Takeshi's clones to ensure Fukui's survival…GO!"

They did as told, and the battle between brothers raged on.

Again, they were using aikido in the hopes of getting one on the ground, but both were equally matched. They broke apart, then ran at each other again, only to grab each other's hands and grunt in exertion. They started at each other, but when Fukui saw his brother smirk, he knew it was bad. Sure enough, Takeshi substituted with a log covered in explosive tags in the hopes of blowing his brother to smithereens. What he did not expect was one of two things to happen.

One, is that Fukui smirked as he sensed where his brother was at; in a nearby alley. And two, Fukui used a spin kick to launch the explosive log towards the alley his brother was currently hiding in. All of this happening in under a second.

Takeshi cursed, and used **Hiding Like A Mole Technique** to escape the blast. As he went to appear behind his brother, bad luck struck again as Shizuka used Tsunade's super strength technique to smash a golem to the ground. The crater it produced shot fissures through the frozen ground, one of which happened to push Takeshi out of the ground, and made him look into his brothers smiling face.

"Well, I didn't expect to find a carrot in the ground." Fukui jokingly said, then grabbed his brother by the hair, and pulled.

Once out of the ground, Fukui plowed his free hand into his brothers' stomach over and over again until he vomited out a copious amount of blood; each strike was enhanced with Ki. The next thing Takeshi knew was that he was flying towards a building. Luckily for him, he recovered, and used the wall as a spring board. The brothers initiated another kenjutsu bout, but this one would be different then before as Fukui assumed a half seated stance and initiated Tatehiza no bu.

Try as Takeshi might, he could not get past his brothers' defense. The reason was that he was not adept in any samurai style except the one's his parents taught him at an early age. It was something Fukui capitalized on. Soon enough, Takeshi made a mistake and Fukui completed the kata for a person in front of him which should have killed his brother, but Takeshi managed to dodge at the last second. However, Fukui's brother did not escape injury as the katana scored a deep gash that went from Takeshi's left hip, to his right shoulder. The rebel leader hissed in pain, and knew that he would lose this battle if he used only samurai techniques, so, in his mind an evil plan formed.

"It seems you missed, brother. It seems that weakness still remains after all."

Fukui shook his head with a frown, "No, you dodged at the last second. An impressive feat, mind you. Now, come, let us finish this. The war ends today."

Takeshi smirked, "Yes, it will, with me being the victor, and you being gone from my life forever."

A clone of Takeshi suddenly ran from an area that the ex-rebels and Shizuka didn't have covered, an area which Fukui sensed something was amiss, but did so too late. The clone exploded which sent Fukui flying towards his brother and, as he flew through the air, saw Takeshi getting ready to unsheathe his blade. From the stance being formed, Fukui knew that it would be a thrust to the heart.

As time slowed down, he looked back towards Naruto and Mifune's battle. They were almost done, the many rebels lying dead around their feet, and the samurai rounding up any that surrendered. Fukui saw Naruto look his way, which made him smile. He knew what his death would cause his student to undergo, but he lived a good life. He also knew that even if he attempted to block or dodge Takeshi's attack, it would result in a crippling injury anyway. So, with a smile on his face, and him mouthing the words 'goodbye, my student,' he let his brother's blade pierce his heart.

Takeshi was, to put it bluntly, shocked. Why didn't his brother dodge, why didn't he counter? Surprisingly, his brother was still alive, but he only managed to get out words that made him rethink all that he has done ever since that fateful day in the second war.

"Heh, you finally beat me in something…my brother."

As Takeshi started to cry, a pain suddenly ripped through his chest; the same grievous injury he gave his brother. As he looked down, he saw Fukui with a bloody smirk on his face. The brother's knew their time was at and end, so, with a bloody smile on both their faces, they knelt down, and pushed themselves closer together. They ignored the pain as the blades in their hearts was pushed farther inwards, and gave each other a brotherly hug.

Their breaths stilled, and the battlefield was silent. Two brothers, both with hate in their hearts, managed to find forgiveness in death.

* * *

**With Naruto and Mifune**

They were just finishing up the battle with the rebels when Naruto looked towards his master. He saw what was about to happen, and feared the worst. It was then he saw Fukui's lips moves; he understood what he said perfectly.

"_Goodbye, my student."_

The blade pierced Fukui's heart, and Naruto watched as the brothers died in each other's arms. Then, it was as if time stopped.

"_No, it can't be…why, why didn't he dodge?"_ Naruto desperately tried to find an answer to his master's death. "_Come back, Master Harumasa…please!"_

"**I'm sorry, Kit" **Kurama sadly stated, though tried to bring solace to his container. **There's nothing we can do, he chose to die this way. Again, I'm sorry.**"

Naruto didn't even hear Kurama's words, his mind was numb to everything around him, even when he appeared in his mindscape. Yami was there, right near Kurama's cage, waiting ever so patiently with an evil grin on his face.

"It's time!"

Kurama's eyes widened as a black aura overcame both Yami, and Naruto. "**Fight back, Naruto…don't let the darkness consume you!**"

Yami chuckled, "There is no hope, Kyuubi…he is mine forever. Now watch, as he kills those he deems precious."

On the outside, Naruto was engulfed in a dark aura, and his pupils turned a solid blood red. A feral grin was on his face as he looked at the people before him. For Mifune, who was close to the boy, knew who this was. The darkness took over at the most opportune time, and it made the elder samurai leader wonder if Naruto would ever recover.

"Time to die!" Naruto said in a demonic voice, then turned his attention towards the samurai and rebels near him, and attacked.

Mifune watched in horror as the boy started to butcher them without remorse, and an evil cackle as he did so.

"_Shizuka, this boy will need all the love you can give. A trauma such as this will be a black stain on his heart for the rest of his life."_

With a sigh, Mifune entered the fight in an attempt to at least give Naruto some time to fight this darkness off.

* * *

**Naruto – Inner Self**

Naruto floated in a sea of white, his mind blank due to Fukui's death. As he floated, many voices reached out to him. His mother, his father, Shizuka, and the many friends in Konoha; he heard them all. But as he floated, one such voice made his conscious suddenly wake up. It was his master.

"_Naruto, remember your training, why you became a samurai in the first place. Remember what you have accomplished for the people of Iron Country, remember why you fight, and most of all; remember what you sacrificed. You may not understand my words, until I am gone."_

That last sentence made Naruto's eyes snap open. Still floating, he thought about all that he has accomplished since he started the Path of the Warrior as well as what his master recently said before his death.

"_I fight not only for the people of Iron Country, but for my honor as well. I have sacrificed my blood, sweat, and tears, for this war, for my position as commander, and I have taught the samurai of this country how to fight against the shinobi race. I cannot lose focus now."_ Naruto thought then let out a mental scream. _"Wake up, dammit, wake up!"_

At that last mental scream, Naruto finally woke up, only to find himself in darkness.

"Welcome to my domain, Naruto." Yami said as he emerged from the darkness.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I assume you have taken over my body, and have started killing those I sacrificed everything for?"

Yami grinned evilly, "Oh yes, and Mifune is just having a lovely time trying to keep you from killing anyone else."

"You will not corrupt my body any longer, Yami." Naruto grit his teeth in anger. "You have plagued me since I started this path, and now it is time to finally finish the job."

The dark being chuckled, then merged with the darkness. "Very well, we will fight, but how can you kill an enemy you cannot see."

Naruto smiled, and closed his eyes, his master's words coming to him. "A blind samurai can still fight."

There was no response, but soon Naruto ducked under a punch that came from behind him. Then another from his front, and right side. Naruto then back flipped over Yami who charged from behind; a katana made of dark energy was in his hand.

"You dare mock me!" Yami tightened his grip on his katana. "Quit dodging, and fight me face to face!"

"A moment of patience can prevent a great disaster and a moment of impatience can ruin a whole life." Naruto stated as another memory of his training came to mind.

Yami yelled as he charged, intent on ending Naruto here and now. Said person simply jumped and used his other half's head as a spring board. Yami stumbled, but quickly recovered to turn around and face Naruto, but there was a problem.

Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Yami found himself punched in the face, kneed in the stomach, and then thrown across the dark mindscape. As the dark being attempted to get up, he was kicked from behind, then picked up, and was slammed headfirst into the ground.

"I am a child of hard work, a samurai in training, but after today I will officially graduate." Naruto's voice echoed in the darkness. "My glass will be half-full after today, and my wings will finally sprout. Come Yami, let us end this."

Naruto pulled out Honjo at the same time Yami charged and, as Naruto got into a half seated stance, ready to initate his Tatehiza no bu, he remembered the lessons Fukui gave.

"_One strike is all you need."_ Naruto thought in his head, and used a culmination of his senses training, as well as what he has learned over the past seven years.

The darkness was silent, time seemed to slow for Naruto as he used Ki to sense the target. He was blind, he could not hear, he could not smell, but that did not disturb Naruto, no, it bolstered his resolve to end it all. As he sent Ki pulses out to pinpoint Yami's path, and arrival, he thought of one more saying from his master.

"_Emotions can distract you from the fight and possible dangers around you."_

Like a well-oiled machine, Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he struck.

* * *

**Real World**

Mifune had been battling Naruto for five minutes now, but thanks to his elder frame he was getting tired and started to falter.

"Naruto, please listen to me, don't let it overcome you." Shizuka yelled. "Fight it, my love, I believe in you!"

The possessed Naruto snapped his head at the new voice which made all fighting between Mifune and the Uzumaki stop. With an evil chuckle, Naruto began to advance on Shizuka, his katana placed in such a way where one swipe could end it all.

"Ah, the sweet Shizuka…I wonder how Naruto would feel if I suddenly ended your life." Yami Naruto chuckled before he continued. "Perhaps I will let him take over for a brief bit once you're dead, just to solidify my proper place."

"You're sick!" Shizuka retorted with a glare.

"Sick?" Yami Naruto cocked his head in a way which made him look demented. "Perhaps I am, but I am all that is evil; an embodiment. It comes with the job description, sweetie."

As Shizuka unsheathed her katana, Yami attacked. Their blades clashed, and Honjo was starting to cut through Shizuka's blade, inching ever so closely to her neck. Try as she might, however, the blade couldn't be pushed away.

"C'mon, my love, fight it!" Shizuka tried one last time to bring her Naruto back. "Remember all the good times we had together!"

"Would you like to leave a message, Naruto isn't home right now." After a pause, the possessed Naruto spoke again, this time with demented glee. "Time to die, pretty girl…TIME TO…"

And just like that, Yami stumbled back, and dropped Honjo in the process.

"No! I was the one to take over, not you!" The possessed Naruto held his head and let out a scream before continuing. "No, your master's words mean nothing…you hear, your master was nothing; a nobody!"

Yami Naruto then fell to the ground and began to writhe in pain; the black aura flickered on and off. Suddenly, without warning, the aura exploded which made everyone cover their eyes as snow and dust flew about. For the ones who survived Naruto's onslaught, they slowly walked towards the boy to see if he was OK.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Yami stared at Naruto with awe as his other half's attack was over in a blur. All Yami knew was that he was charging, and then there was something cold cutting into his body. Currently, he was lying on the ground, bleeding out. Naruto purposely missed the neck as he wanted to talk to his dark half one more time.

"As you lay there, bleeding on the ground of your domain, may you forgive me for what I am about to do." Naruto raised his katana, and was ready to decapitate Yami. "When you get to where ever you go after death, may you repent for the sins you have caused, and the mental anguish which you have caused me to feel this day. A worthy opponent you were, and now, may you die with honor."

Yami looked at his other half and smiled a true smile before all he saw was the darkness he used to cherish.

Naruto sighed, flicked the blood of Honjo, and then sheathed it. It was then, Yami's domain suddenly collapsed and shattered like broken glass to reveal a worried looking Kurama staring at Naruto.

"Fear not, Kurama, I have defeated Yami. His anger clouded him, and he lost the fight as a result." Naruto spoke with a smile on his face. "I took my master's teachings to heart, but I will soon join him due to what I have caused on the outside."

Kurama tried to persuade Naruto not to commit seppuku, but he vanished before that could happen.

"**Please, someone out there, convince the poor boy that he needn't take his life this day!"**

* * *

**Real World**

Naruto groaned and quickly pushed himself up, not daring to look at whoever was staring at him. Seeing Honjo to his right, he picked it up, and got in position to commit the ultimate act, but a hand soon stopped him; an old, wrinkled hand. Upon looking up, Naruto saw the warm eyes of Mifune.

"You needn't take your life this day, Naruto. You were not the one to kill your comrades, but your darkness. I know you may not listen to my words just yet, but please know that this is what Fukui wanted."

Naruto didn't respond which made Mifune sigh, and reach into his kimono to pull out Fukui's letter. After a sad glance at it, and his now dead student, he handed it to Naruto.

"Your master wanted you to have this when you defeated the darkness within."

Naruto took it with shaky hands, and muttered a soft, "Thank you."

"We have fought a long hard war, Uzumaki-san, and thanks to your help we have achieved victory this day." Mifune stated with a grim smile. "Go on, take as much time off as you like, but when you feel better, come to me as we have much to discuss."

Naruto simply nodded, and sheathed Honjo just as he felt Shizuka's soft lips on his own. It was here, that Naruto couldn't hold his pain in any longer, and broke down and cried into his fair maiden's embrace. As the couple hugged each other for all it's worth, the cry of a hawk was overheard.

Mifune, knowing it was the reports from the civilian villages, smiled and called the hawk down. Once on his shoulder, Mifune saw only one piece of paper attached to the bird's leg instead of multiple reports. Curious, he took the paper off and rolled it open to find that it was signed by all three commanders. On the paper, was three simple words; three words that finally brought peace to Iron Country for the first time in almost two years.

"VICTORY IS OURS!"

* * *

**Edited: **9/5/15

**Total Word Count of Arc Two: **49,031

**Total MS Word Pages: **164

**Average Chapter Length: **23.4


	16. Arc Three: Ch 1

**AN: **Thanks to MidnightHunter's help, I have come up with a chapter total for Arc 3. The minimum will be 15, yes you read that correctly, 15 chapters. Why? Well, this is the three years which Naruto spent training in cannon. So, about 5 chapters per year. Expect a lot of craziness in this arc as the final part of this story, aptly titled Akuma no Senshi, will be the 4th Shinobi War. My take on it, that is. No spoilers…sorry

Not sure if I mentioned it before, but I graduate Dec. 13. I will not start Grad School until August 2015 which means I got 9 months to finish this story. It is my hope, that after graduation I can post chapters every other day, or every three days. So don't worry readers, this will get finished. Sorry for the lengthy AN, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter to Arc Three.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and never will.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Arc Three: Home is Where the Heart Lies**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Naruto stared at the envelope in his hands with a teary gaze as he thought back to a week ago when this war finally ended. If it wasn't for Shizuka sleeping with him at night, the nightmares of seeing Fukui mouthing his last words, then being impaled upon his brother's blade, would have surely led to a mental breakdown. A possible deep bout of depression. The funeral for the last Harumasa's would begin in three hours, and he had a speech to make.

A very difficult speech.

Naruto sighed and debated whether to open the envelope to see what his master had said. For all he knew, it was Fukui's last will and testament. Instead of opening it, he placed it on the bed he was sitting on, then got up and decided to look out the window of his home. There, he saw rebels and samurai working together to get the funeral preparations finished.

It brought a smile to his face when he heard that Mifune spared any who surrendered. That smile turned into a frown when he was told that many rebels were a lost cause, and still loyal to Takeshi. So, Mifune gave them a choice; either commit seppuku or face execution by beheading. All chose to kill themselves as they wanted to be with their leader once again.

All lives lost in this war, either rebel or samurai, would be buried with full honors. But those funerals would come after the two brothers were laid to rest. Thanks to the Bushido code being printed, the civilians understood why this was, and didn't protest. They were just happy the war was over, and Iron Country was safe once again.

Naruto turned away from the window, and decided to sit on the bed again. Once he sat down, he stared at the envelope by his side. Wiping some tears from his eyes, Naruto opened it up and pulled out the folded piece of paper. Once unfolded, he began to read.

_-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my student, _

_I am gone from this world, but fear not, as I am finally with my wife, family and clan members once again. You don't know how proud of you I am, Naruto. From the day I first met you in my shop, I saw the pain in your eyes. They were the same ones I had when Mifune found me outside the orphanage many years ago, and I began to feel my youth come back to me. Even more so when I began to train you._

_As time passed, I saw a younger me inside of that heart of yours…no, not like me, but a better me. I made mistakes, I admit that, and I have guided you the best I could in the hopes you would not make the same ones I did. There were many black spots in my heart, and now you have one in yours, Naruto. I dwelled too much on this pain, something which I should have never done. So, as the last lesson from master to student..._

…_do not weep bitter tears for me, do not grow depressed like I had; let me rest in peace, but never forget the sacrifice I made. Take my clan name, Naruto Uzumaki, take it, and show that my heart, my samurai way, lives on in you. _

_-Your Master, Fukui Harumasa _

Naruto smiled, then began to laugh; the depression slowly started to melt away. Shizuka happened to walk into the room at this time, and smiled at the happy laughter which came from her boyfriend. Even Kurama was wagging his tails in the mindscape.

"I see Fukui's words finally got inside that head of yours."

Naruto looked back to see his fair maiden. With a smile, he motioned for her to sit beside him; Shizkua did as told, and they quickly embraced each other. After a couple kisses, Naruto responded back in a slightly cheerful tone.

"Master Harumasa always had a way with words. And now…" Naruto put his right hand over his heart. "…his heart lives in mine. I am Naruto Uzumaki no more; Naruto Harumasa is my name. A name which I will carry with great honor."

Shizuka frowned, "But, Uzumaki and Namikaze was your parents. Aren't you dishonoring the ones who gave you life?"

Naruto smiled and played with her hair which made Shizuka lean into his chest.

"I didn't tell you this, but when I took control of Kurama's chakra, my parents left a chakra imprint inside the seal. Both had no problems of me taking up my master's clan name, and they were very proud at what I had become. Home is where the heart lies, Shizuka, and my heart is forever a samurai; my home is here, in Iron Country, with you always by my side."

Not another word was said between them as Shizuka decided to start an intense make out session. They didn't commit just yet, as both knew that Tobi was still out there, and capable of pushing this world into another Shinobi War.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

Naruto connected the last of his armor, and made sure everything was attached correctly. By his side was Shizuka, who was dressed in an elegant kimono meant for these occasions. Almost all of Iron Country would be in attendance today to watch the last of a clan be buried, but all would be in for a surprise for when Naruto gave his speech.

"Ready to go, my love?"

Naruto smirked, and pecked Shizuka on the cheek. "Of course, my fair maiden."

Shizuka lightly punched him in the arm which made both of them chuckle. With a sigh from both, they walked out of their home and went to the town square where everyone would be gathered. As they got closer to where the funeral would be held, Naruto could hear people whisper his moniker; Akuma no Senshi. Some civilians tried to come up and shake his hand, but he kindly brushed them aside with a smile.

Soon enough, Naruto and Shizuka arrived in front of two elegant coffins. Both were made of polished steel, and detailed with gold and silver designs. These were designs to represent peace in the afterlife; flowers, Sakura petals, snowflakes, the Iron Country symbol, and more. Embroidered on the top of the casket was the names of whom were resting peacefully inside.

Fukui and Takeshi Harumasa.

Both brothers were in a brand new set of armor which was overtop of the most expensive kimono one could buy. These kimonos were pure white, with black edges. Resting by their sides was their swords; their right hand was placed overtop of them while the left hand was placed across their chest. Both eyes were closed, and a peaceful smile was on their faces.

Naruto looked at his master with a smile, then carefully placed his hand over Fukui's heart. Naruto took his free hand and placed it on his own. After a minute, he sighed then went over to Takeshi. Shizuka, Mifune, and the commanders all watched in silence to see how Naruto would react.

"I may hate you for what you brought upon us, but I am a samurai, and hate has no place in my heart." Naruto mumbled to himself in sadness. "Your brother, my master, lives within me now, Takeshi. I will take the clan name with honor. The enemy of my enemy is my friend…rest in peace, Takeshi Harumasa."

Naruto wiped some stray tears away, then walked up to Mifune and bowed.

"Uzumaki-san, I see you are feeling better." The elder leader smiled, though you could tell that sadness rested in his heart.

"I'm still mourning, but thanks to his last words to me I can finally start moving on." Naruto paused before he started again. "But, I must ask if you are alright, Mifune-dono. You lost a student, an honorable one at that."

"I have seen war, I have seen many die, and I have buried many comrades, Uzumaki-san. This day is like all the others, but this one will have a special place deep within. A student usually buries the master…not the other way around."

The elder samurai leader let out a sigh, while a couple tears fell to the snowy ground below.

"Come, Uzumaki-san, it is time to give your speech."

Everyone that was around the two coffins silently followed Mifune to the podium that was set up in the middle of the town square. Silence quickly engulfed the main village to where only the wind and scuffle of feet could be heard. As soon as everyone was gathered, and Naruto started towards the podium, it started to snow. It was almost like the gods were mourning with them. With a sigh, Naruto looked out towards the crowd of people; all were in black kimonos or in samurai armor. Time seemed to pass very slowly, and Naruto didn't know how long he stood there in silence. Eventually, he began one of the most difficult speeches of his life.

"People of Iron Country, I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Akuma no Senshi, and I am no savior. I did not win this war like many of you might think. No. I did not win this war…all of you did. All of you has shed blood in one way or another."

Naruto paused to take in the crowds' behavior. All were giving him their full attention, which brought a slight smile to his face.

"To the civilians, many of you have lost loved ones as a result of this war, but you took up arms, and fought the enemy back. To my fellow samurai, you have lost many comrades, but you continued to fight in their honor. And to the rebels, though we may have been enemies, you stood up to Takeshi's evil ways and helped end the tyranny that plagued this land."

The rebels smiled and bowed to Naruto, then looked at Takeshi's casket with a sad smile. Yes, they hated their leader, but in their hearts, they knew he was just a misguided person. There was still good within him which showed as the brothers died in each other's embrace. Naruto's voice broke them out of their thoughts.

"Enough about our victory, it is time to mourn the loss of two great samurai; the last of the Harumasa clan. They may live within each of our hearts, but there was one last thing Fukui, my master, entrusted to me." Naruto smiled and looked back to the caskets, then back at the crowd with a smile. "An Uzumaki I may be by blood, but in my heart, a Harumasa I am. Thank you."

As Naruto stepped off the podium, the crowd started to clap with smiles on their faces. Mifune and the commanders patted him on the back while Shizuka gave him a kiss. Today would be the beginning of a long road to recovery, but in Naruto's mind, he knew that with Shizuka by his side, and Fukui's memory in his heart; anything could be conquered.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

After the funerals, time seemed to pass by very quickly. For the rebels that remained, they were offered a home in the main village, but they refused. Instead, they all decided to show Mifune that they were not traitors, and that they wanted to change their ways. The meeting the commanders and Mifune had with a couple of them was intriguing to say the least.

The rebels agreed to set up multiple outposts along the border of Iron Country in order to set up an easier line of communication between the Elemental Nations and them. Not only that, is some rebels wanted to assimilate into the Elemental Nations to live the rest of their life. It was here, that Naruto brought up what he and Shizuka would be doing.

* * *

**Flashback – One Month Ago**

"I am glad you brought that up." Naruto said with a smile. "Shizuka and I were planning to travel the Elemental Nations in a month in order to free our minds of the mental anguish this war has caused."

The two rebels in the room smiled, and as one was about to reply, Mifune suddenly spoke up with a tired tone.

"Pardon the topic change, but before you agree to this Uzumaki-san, I must ask you of one thing."

Naruto shrugged, "What shall be your request, Mifune-dono?"

After a sigh, and with a smile on his face, the samurai leader replied.

"I have lived for a very long time, I have seen many children grow into fine soldiers, then die as I led them through three wars. Through it all, morale seemed to be very low, that is until you came, Uzumaki-san. You brought back the ways of our ancestors, taught our samurai and civilians things I wouldn't have dreamed of doing. It's time for change, a younger, more able bodied leader needs to take my place."

Mifune paused in his speech as he looked at Naruto, then the others, especially the empty chair where Fukui would have sat. For a brief moment, the elder leader swore he saw his student there with a smile on his face. Eventually, Mifune spoke again while looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Uzumaki-san, will you help free this old man from his burdens by becoming the next leader of Iron Country?"

Naruto thought about it, and sighed before he spoke in a warm tone. "Perhaps in the near future, Mifune-dono, as I wish to follow in the footsteps of my master. I have many more skills to learn, and my intuition is telling me that I am not strong enough to take the mantle just yet."

The elder leader simply smiled, "Just the answer I wanted to hear…Fukui taught you well. I will be waiting Naruto Harumasa, all of us will be waiting for your return. Go enjoy your vacation, you earned it."

* * *

**Flashback End**

The meeting didn't last long after that, and the rest of the rebels agreed to follow Naruto and Shizuka to Konoha. Currently, said people were at the gates of the main village ready to leave. A massive crowd had gathered to see them off which brought smiles to everyone's faces. Not many words were spoken, just a simple bow and a handshake to Naruto, Shizuka, and some of the rebels. Eventually, the time came to head out, and as they headed towards the border, only Naruto felt something in the air.

His eyes narrowed; it wasn't the cold wind which blew, but an aura like that when Danzo attempted to kill off the Uchiha clan. The question on Naruto's mind was one that he, nor Kurama, wanted answered.

"_But why can I feel this aura here? What has gone on since I left Konoha? Tsunade and Jiraiya only told me about my cousin, the new Hokage, among other small talk. Hmm."_

"**I don't think we want the answer to that, kit. But, perhaps Hashirama was right. Whenever you live, there will always be war." **

Naruto shivered at that thought, but then remembered Tobi, or Obito; this orange masked man. Naruto sighed, then replied to Kurama.

"_The more I look at it, the more I feel like this entire world will be at war once again."_

Shizuka looked at Naruto with worry; she wondered what Naruto felt that she didn't. With the hopes of breaking her love out of his funk, she grasped Naruto's hand and squeezed it. It did the trick, and Naruto looked at her with a sad smile. Although no words were said, that look spoke volumes. Shizuka knew that their trip was not going to be as peaceful as they once thought.

* * *

**Elemental Nations**

Ever since Naruto entered Iron Country, things were not well in the Elemental Nations. For almost two years now, tensions have rose, and now they are at a point where one wrong move could thrust this Nation into war once again.

Oto, Iwa, and Kiri have all prepared troops and have started to encroach on the borders of the Land of Fire. Of course, this was not without consequence. Thanks to Jiraiya's spy network, Kumo, Suna, Ame, and Konoha, was prepared to launch a full out assault if the time came. Right now, it was at a standstill, everyone was waiting to see who would make the first move. Not wanting to take any chances, Konoha, Kumo, Suna, and Ame declared Martial Law.

This law has been in place for two weeks now, and the only missions was border patrol and security detail. Another threat which further increased tensions was the rise of a new Akatsuki, and the worst part? Not much was known about their members. The only one Jiraiya could manage to confirm was this orange masked man as the spies he sent vanished without a trace.

Things were not looking good for the Elemental Nations, but once person was about to change all that. One person who has spent a week traveling with his entourage.

Naruto Harumasa.

* * *

**Konoha Gates – One Week after Leaving Iron Country**

The trip to Konoha was stressful to put it lightly. Naruto, Shizuka, and the rebels had to almost constantly avoid border patrol squads just so they could enter the Land of Fire. Not only that, there was missing nin that thought they could take on Naruto, but after seeing his samurai gear they quickly backed off. But, they did not leave without a warning to them.

"Go back home, samurai." A missing-nin said. "War is nigh, enjoy your life of peace whilst you still can."

Thanks to this warning, Naruto, Shizuka, and the rebels sped up a little bit. Although they all wanted a peaceful vacation, and wanted to stay out of this possible war, they knew their experience would greatly boon Konoha and their allies.

Izumo and Kotetsu sighed as they looked at the vast wilderness which surrounded Konoha. Although tensions ran high, the gate guard position was still damn boring.

"Wonder how Naruto's doing…it's been almost two years." Izumo pondered out loud.

Kotetsu looked at his friend then shrugged, "All of us are wondering the same thing, Izumo. Some rumors said he was in a war, some say he was enjoying a peaceful lifestyle."

As Izumo was about to respond, he caught sight of multiple people coming towards them. How the border patrols missed them baffled them greatly. They quickly called the hidden ANBU, and discreetly motioned to the incoming group. Said ANBU nodded, then quickly formulated a plan to surround them.

Meanwhile, with Naruto and his crew, they silently walked towards the gates until Naruto held up a hand to stop.

"ANBU-sans, you may come out now, we mean you no harm."

For a brief moment, nothing happened, but then ten ANBU jumped from their hiding spots and surrounded the group. One of them, who was in a dog mask, quickly recognized the whisker marks which made him smile.

"Stand down everyone, it's just Naruto and his guests." Dog said in his usual lazy tone. "Nagato is eager to meet you, you know."

Naruto nodded, "Been a while Kakashi." After a pause, he introduced his guests. "Everyone, to my right is my lovely girlfriend Shizuka, and behind me are some rebels from the recent war I partook in. They wish to seek residence in Konoha."

Kakashi's eye widened. "A war…in Iron Country. Hmm, perhaps you could help us with our problem then."

"Hai, but not here. There are too many eyes and ears about the woods."

The ANBU nodded, then motioned for the group to follow them inside. Once they were in, the rebels were escorted to a hotel for temporary lodging, while Naruto and Shizuka was escorted to the Hokage Tower. Naruto smiled, as he was about to meet his cousin for the very first time.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

Nagato sighed as he looked over the border patrol reports as well as the reports from their allies. For the past many months, everything has been at a standstill, and nobody has made a move yet. No, Nagato was not afraid of making the first move, but he did not want to cause unnecessary deaths due to possible false intel which the enemy may have snuck in.

A knock was heard at the door which broke the Kage from his thoughts.

"Enter."

When the door opened, Nagato's Rinnegan eyes widened as he looked at his cousin. That surprise turned into a smile when he saw the beautiful girl standing next to him. The door clicked close, and the cousins quickly shook each other's hands.

"Nagato, a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And you as well, Naruto. If I may, who is this beside you; a girlfriend perhaps?"

Naruto nodded with a small blush, "Hai, this is Shizuka. Shizuka, this is Nagato Uzumaki, my cousin."

Shizuka shook his hand with a smile, "Pleasure to meet you Nagato-sama."

Nagato let out a small chuckle, "No honorifics please, just Nagato is fine." After a pause, the Kage started again. "I take it you were successful in the war seeming that you are standing before me?"

"Hai, and I am a Harumasa now in honor of my deceased master."

Nagato frowned, "My condolences, may he rest in peace."

It was at this point that everyone decided to sit down. Once they did, Nagato brought out his paths to do paperwork, and also to create shock and awe for his guests. It did the trick as Naruto and Shizuka looked at the man with wide eyes. They quickly recovered however, and the silence was broken when Naruto asked a simple question.

"Mind if I smoke in here, I haven't had one in a long while."

Nagato shrugged as he didn't care, but Shizuka had other thoughts.

"That nasty habit of yours…no, you're not allowed."

Naruto pouted, "But…my stress reliever."

An evil glare from Shizuka bored into Naruto's skull, though it made Nagato shiver as it reminded him of Kushina. Naruto sighed, then kissed his love on the cheek.

"Fine, only outside the house and not when around you. OK?"

Shizuka nodded, and gave a kiss back. It wasn't long after this that Nagato went into the long discussion of what has happened since Naruto left. After this hour long discussion, Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"_To think, I help end one war, and here I am about to lead troops into another."_

"**The Shodai's words ring true…"**

"_Hai, and as a samurai, and on the honor of my master, I must help those which are in need. But first, I wish to meet everyone to see how they are doing."_

Naruto finally opened his eyes, and looked at his cousin. His face and tone in which he spoke was professional; like a veteran of war.

"Nagato, before I commit and help lead our troops to end these tensions, I wish to meet some old friends."

The Kage nodded, then looked down to his village below. After a moment, he looked back to his cousin.

"Granted, the meeting will take place in five days; what materials will you need?"

"None. I will have all the materials made up, and battle plans set. That is, if you allow me to look at your reports over the time since I was gone."

"Permission granted, Harumasa-san."

Naruto smirked as he stood, "Commander Harumasa, cousin. That is how I wished to be addressed from now on."

Nagato shook his head with mirth, "Go on and meet your friends, Commander Harumasa, I can let you go over the reports tomorrow morning."

With that, Naruto and Shizuka walked out of the office. Once the door closed, Nagato smiled and looked at the Hokage monument; he focused on one person in particular. The Yondaime Hokage.

"_You must be proud at your son. To think he can survive one war, then enter another without a hint of fear…just pure determination. And if what Tsunade and Jiraiya told me of how the samurai in Iron Country looked up to him are true, than I have no doubt at what he can accomplish. You have become a great warrior, my cousin, and I have no doubt your name will be spoken across the land for generations to come."_

* * *

**With Naruto and Shizuka**

The couple held hands as they walked the streets of Konoha, and as they did, some of the civilians quickly recognized Naruto. Those that did quickly went to spread the news; no doubt that by day's end, the whole of Konoha would know that Naruto Uzumaki had come home.

"So this is Konoha…interesting place." Shizuka said as she took in the sights. "A lot bigger than Nadeshikio."

"Yep, this is where I was born, but even though I spent so much time here, I find that my home will always be Iron Country. It's too warm here."

Shizuka giggled, then asked a question after her laughing ceased. "So, where's your master's shop at? You could start the business back up again, you know. I could always supply the seals, while you can supply swords to the ANBU or kenjutsu users."

Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide in surprise. Then suddenly, he quickly kissed Shizuka on the lips.

"You're a genius! I completely forgot about my master's emporium."

Each of them laughed as they ran towards the store. While they were doing so, multiple people in a certain BBQ restaurant happened to get a glance of the two people that were talking. All of them had disbelief on their faces.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru started. "But, was that Naruto?"

Sai nodded, "I believe lazy shadow is correct."

Everyone at the table groaned at Sai's habit of nicknaming people. Some of these were good, but some were just terrible. For instance, Kiba's was wet dog due to what he always smelled like, and Chouji's was BBQ annihilator for obvious reasons.

Shino fixed his glasses before he spoke for everyone, "Perhaps we should visit Naruto. Why? I would like to find out more about his time in Iron Country."

The Konoha 12 all nodded, and quickly paid for their meals before they got up and tried to see if they could find their friend.

* * *

**Harumasa's Emporium**

Naruto and Shizuka stood in front of the shop, both had frowns on their faces as they remembered who the shop was named after. With a sigh, they tried the door to see that it was locked. Knowing they would pay for it later, Naruto promptly kicked the door in, and entered the shop. Dust covered nearly everything, but everything was where it was like Naruto remembered it.

"Love, you mind if you vacate, I have an easy way to dust this place."

Naruto nodded and let Shizuka do her thing. She spun around to create a mini tornado, then used **Great Breakthrough** to push all the dust out of the shop. It wasn't perfect, but it got the job done. Due to the chakra usage, a couple ANBU showed up with Jiraiya; the ANBU left shortly after knowing it was nothing to worry about. The Toad Sage, however, stayed.

"Hey gaki, glad to see your back. How's Fukui by the way?"

Naruto shook his head sadly and held a hand over his heart, "He lives on in me now, godfather. I may be an Uzumaki, but in my heart I am a Harumasa through and through. It was his final wish."

Jiraiya's chipper mood instantly turned somber, "I'm sorry Naruto."

Said person nonchalantly waved his hand, "You had no idea, so please, do not beat yourself up about it. My fair maiden is helping me heal, so you needn't worry."

"Sorry about having to enter another conflict right after you got done fighting a war." The Sennin started, his mood brightened a little.

Naruto replied in a professional tone as he started to fix up the store by completing the dusting, and going over the samurai armor to see if it needed repairs.

"I have endured one war, godfather, so enduring another is a trivial matter. I am a samurai, I must show no fear in the face of battle as emotions can blind me to what the enemy is planning. My master always told me that it only takes one strike to cripple or end the enemy in front of you."

The Toad Sage interrupted as he watched Shizuka go into the backroom to tidy up things. As Shizuka did, Naruto pulled a pack of cigarettes from his kimono, then motioned outside. Jiraiya understood.

"I take it you have done this many times then?"

Naruto nodded as he pulled a cancer stick out and put it in his mouth. As he put the pack away, Jiraiya lit it with a minor katon jutsu. After Naruto took a drag, then exhaled, he began.

"Thanks, and yes I have crippled the enemy in one blow before. At one point, we were losing the war, but I negotiated with Mifune and we agreed on civilian armament. It was a crushing blow to Takeshi, a blow which he never recovered from. His counterattack was a failure because of it, and we won the war as a result."

The Toad Sage whistled, then ruffled his godson's hair. "Damn gaki, sounds like you were facing armies twice the size of your own."

Naruto deadpanned as he calmly enjoyed his smoke, "I did."

Jiraiya looked at his godson with wide eyes, then started to laugh. After he calmed down, he began.

"Ah, just like your father. He took out multiple battalions of Iwa Shinobi with his signature technique in the Third Shinobi War…not long after that, the war ended."

Naruto nodded then he looked towards the street to his right. "We have company, godfather. It seems the Konoha 12 wish to say hello."

Jiraiya nodded; he knew when it was his time to leave. "I will tell Tsunade that you said hello. I look forward to fighting beside you, Naruto."

Naruto simply nodded, and continued to enjoy his smoke. As he did, Shizuka happened to come outside to see this. She simply sighed, and let her love have his stress relief. She didn't want to argue too much as Fukui's death was still fresh on his mind. Naruto might not show it on the outside, but inside was much different. Nightmares still plagued his mind, and sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night questioning why he wasn't the one to die. The medical term for this?

Survivor's guilt.

It would be a while until Naruto was finally free of this, but for now, Shizuka tried to comfort Naruto the best she could. It was working, but slowly.

"Hey Shizuka, sorry about my habit."

She shook her head with a smile, "No, you deserve it right now, but if you ever need to talk, I am right here."

Naruto smiled, "I understand…oh, here comes Shikamaru and the others."

The two turned to see the Konoha 12 advance towards them, almost all of them had a Chuunin jacket on; Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Lee. Two of them had jounin vests; Tenten and Neji. The rest, Kiba, Akamaru, and Chouji, were still genin from what Naruto could tell.

The medics, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura frowned at Naruto's smoking habit, and was about to tell him about it when Shikamaru shook his head. They sighed, and decided to hold off their frustrations for now.

"So, the troublesome Uzumaki returns. How's Fukui?"

Naruto stomped his cigarette out and sighed. "Gone, Shika, and my name is Naruto Harumasa now in honor of his memory."

"Condolences to you."

Naruto did the same like with Jiraiya, then introduced Shizuka. "Everyone, this is my lovely girlfriend. Shizuka, these are the Konoha 12. All of us became good friends over the years, and have even sparred together time and again."

"Nice to meet you, but instead of standing out here, we should go inside." She said with a smile.

"My father's home is not far from here, I can escort you all there."

"But what about the shop?" Shizuka thought as she looked back to the broken door.

Naruto sweat dropped and nervously chuckled, "Oh yah, I forgot about the door. Just have some **Earth Clones **watch the shop for now."

Shizuka nodded and did as told, then they all followed Naruto to his home.

* * *

**Namikaze Household**

Five minutes later, everyone had arrived where they instantly took a seat in the family room. Thanks to the seals in here, the home was free of dust, and hadn't deteriorated over the time he was gone. When Naruto went to the back to look at his garden, he pouted as everything had died.

"Ohhhh, now I have to plant everything again." Naruto then shrugged, "Oh well, time to make some tea."

As Shizuka talked about her time in Iron Country, Naruto put the tea kettle on the stove. Within five minutes, the kettle whistled, and Naruto started to pour tea for everyone. After everyone had a cup, Naruto finally sat down in a seiza position; Honjo rested across his lap like he was trained.

Out of them all, Shino found this interesting. "Naruto-san, do you not trust us? Why do I ask? It intrigues me that you are on guard in your own home."

Naruto smiled, and set his tea cup down on the table in front of him.

"Ah, yes, I trust you all, but an attack can come at any moment; even over a simple cup of tea." Naruto paused, then smirked. "Reminds me of that time when that assassin tried to kill me."

Lee made his presence known. "How un-youthful!"

"You are correct Lee, the action was dishonorable in my eyes. If you must battle your enemy, you must do it face to face. And if the enemy shall perish from the strike of your blade, you shall honor them like they were one of your own."

Tenten decided to butt in, "Thanks to what happened at my shop all those years ago, I started to study the samurai. I found Bushido to be very interesting, and have started to spread it around Konoha. Many civilians are thinking of becoming one as the academy right now is too difficult for them."

Naruto hummed in thought before he replied. "War time academy is my guess, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to start up a samurai guild here in the Elemental Nations."

The Konoha 12 nodded, and each began to tell their stories of what happened over the almost two years they last saw each other. Each was unique in their own right.

Hinata created a new juken style which complemented her water affinity, and had become successful in creating medicinal balms and elixirs for both shinobi and civilian. These were sold in stores all across Konoha.

Ino, with the help of Anko, had become a poison specialist. Most of her poisons were never heard of, and only Konoha had the antidote. Speaking of antidotes, that was a lifelong project Ino hoped to achieve; created antidotes for all the poisons used in the Elemental Nations. Currently, she was only a third of the way done.

Sakura and Hinata worked together in the hospital and were quickly becoming renowned in the Elemental Nations for their medical prowess. After a mission near Iwa which almost resulted in Kurenai and Itachi's team (**1**) being killed, including the two jounin themselves, the Nations saw first-hand at what these two medical prodigies cold do.

After Hinata and Sakura finished off the remaining enemies, they had no choice but to treat all the injuries where they were at. From surgery's to limb reattachment, Sakura and Hinata did it all and saved the lives of their friends and sensei. And also saved one of the most promising generations of Shinobi that Konoha has produced in a very long time.

Neji and Tenten was awarded jounin when they were tasked with rescuing multiple ANBU, and Konoha shinobi from a border patrol that had gone bad. Neji and Tenten successfully lead the Konoha 12 on a high speed raid and rescue mission that resulted in no major injuries or casualties. The ANBU that witnessed this were so impressed, that they urged Nagato to make them jounin, and told Neji and Tenten that if they continued to impress, they would wind up in ANBU.

For the rest of the Konoha 12, it was basically the same. They improved their clan techniques, made great advancements in their skill, among other things. When Naruto asked why Kiba and Chouji were still gennin, both laughed nervously and explained that it was their brash attitude which kept them from advancing.

"So," Hinata started "what was life like in Iron Country? Some said you went through a war, others said you lived in peace."

Naruto snorted, "Peace…yah, it was anything but that. There is a reason why an assassin was sent after me as well as why my master has perished."

"Troublesome."

Chouji nodded, "I think Shikamaru summed it up very nicely."

Akamaru barked which Kiba translated for everyone, "Akamaru wants to know what war is like, seeming we are about to go into one."

Naruto sighed, a grim smile was on his face. "Before I start my tale, I must ask that you do not interrupt me. Also know that after today, I will be making preparations for a meeting five days from now with Nagato, my cousin."

Gasps were heard from some of the Konoha 12 as they didn't know this. It made Naruto internally chuckle.

"Yes, the Godaime is my cousin, but that is a story for another time. So, are you ready to hear my tale, one which is filled with the many horrors of war?" After the Konoha 12 nodded, Naruto started again, this time in a serious tone. "Very well, but when the time comes for us to fight side by side, you will seal off your emotions, and do the task which needs to be done."

Shizuka grabbed Naruto' hand and squeezed it; both smiled at each other and quickly kissed. After another sip of tea, Naruto started his tale.

From when he was training on the mountains of Iron Country, to his first brush with death, the story of the third civil war began to unfold. As the Konoha 12 listened intently, Naruto and Shizuka knew that by the end of it, the way they would view life would start to differ. But, by the end of this conflict, their lives would be forever changed.

* * *

**1\. **As a recap, these are the teams for the Konoha 12. If you would like a better explanation, please see Arc 2 Ch. 1. Thanks.

Team Kurenai - Shino, Sai, Hinata.

Team Asuma - Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji.

Team Guy - Neji, Tenten, Lee.

Team Itachi - Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba.

Yes, I understand that most are chuunin or jounin, but these team aspects will still play an integral part in this arc. Thanks again.


	17. Arc Three: Ch 2

**AN:** This is the edited chapter and a lot has changed near the end and onward. Best advice would be to reread this chapter. Thanks, and I hope to get a chapter out by Christmas as a gift to you readers for waiting patiently.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I am not doing this for monetary gain. All rights go to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

**Arc Three: Home is Where the Heart Lies**

**Chapter Two**

It was now close to dusk in Konoha, and although many were doing their nightly tasks, one group had just listened to one person's tale. A tale of pain, suffering, and heartbreak; a tale of war.

The Konoha 12 just looked at Naruto in disbelief at what he went through, but that disbelief soon turned into nervousness and fear. Nervousness at not knowing if their skills were up to par, and fear that their skills would lead to their or their friend's death. Of course, Naruto felt this through the small Ki pulses he subconsciously produced; the emotions on his fellow Konoha-nin made him smile. This smile led Kiba to give Naruto a tongue lashing.

"How can you be smiling?! Do you not care about us at all, do you not care that we will die facing armies twice, three times our own?!"

Naruto continued to smile, something which Shizuka joined in on. Tenten, thanks to reading about the samurai, as well as Naruto's tale, was the calmest out of all of them.

"Silence yourself, Kiba." Tenten started off. "Did you not listen to what Naruto just told us? Samurai follow a code of honor, which means they must care for others. We shouldn't fear, but breathe a sigh of relief that Naruto is here ready to guide us."

Naruto nodded; his smile now replaced with a serious grimace. "Tenten is right. You needn't fear for your lives as I will make plans which will reduce casualties on our end, and cause genocide on the other."

"Shock tactics…troublesome. But, aren't samurai supposed to fight face to face like you said?"

Naruto chuckled to himself, then took a breath before he began. "Now, now Shika, you're the smart one here."

The room went silent, and all eyes were on the Nara. Shikamaru closed his eyes, and remembered Naruto's war stories, his training, and what Tenten has told him about the samurai over the years. Two minutes later, the Nara's eyes snapped open, and he looked at his friend like he was crazy.

"No…I knew samurai were troublesome, but what you are going to do is suicide!"

The Konoha 12 was shocked by Shikamaru's anger filled tone, and they began to wonder what it was that Naruto would do.

"Ah!" Naruto replied in a sage like tone. "But, to die by the blade, or by your enemy's hand, is an honor."

Shizuka became worried, and grasped her love's hands. Both their eyes met, but hers was starting to fill with tears.

"I almost lost you once, please, don't make me suffer through that pain all over again."

Naruto sighed, grasped Shizuka's chin, and gave her a kiss on the lips. It was quick, but it helped calm his fair maiden down.

"I know, and that is why I am going to start trying to master my Ki elements. We each will live a long happy life together, I promise you that."

Shizuka nodded, and decided to rest her head in Naruto's lap. With a sigh, Naruto started to play with her hair which made her sigh in content. The Konoha 12 couldn't help but smile at the cute couple they made. But they still wanted to know what Naruto was going to do.

It was Sasuke who spoke up first, his tone like that of Itachi's; emotionless.

"What exactly are you planning, Naruto? I doubt you would just run solo into a massive army."

Again, Naruto chuckled to himself. "You will know in time, Sasuke. All of you will know." His gaze turned towards his first friend. "And Shika, mind keeping this a secret from the others for now. I want to finalize plans with the other Kage's first."

The Nara sighed, "Troublesome."

Ino smacked Shikamaru upside the head, the nervousness and fear now gone. "He means yes, Naruto."

Shino decided to interject with his usual tone. "We thank you for telling us about your time in Iron Country, but I believe it is time to go. Why? Your mate is sleeping, and we best get ready for tomorrow."

The Konoha 12 agreed with a nod of their heads. So, as they stood up, they thanked Naruto and wished him good luck on the battlefield. Naruto returned the favor and told them that he might be testing each of them in the future. The Konoha 12 smiled as they missed the spars they had with their blonde samurai.

Once everyone vacated, Naruto looked at Shizuka with a smile. Without a word, he got up, and carried her bridal style to the master bedroom. Once she was tucked in, Naruto kissed her forehead, then went downstairs to clean the dishes. It would be a late night tonight as he had a map to make.

A very large, detailed map of the Elemental Nations.

**XxXxXxX**

**Following Morning**

Shizuka yawned, and turned over in the bed she was sleeping in. The fact she was in a bed made her wake up, and wonder how she got here. The answer came quickly, but it also left one other question.

"_Where's Naruto-kun?"_

Shizuka thought, then decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up a little before she began her search. About five minutes later, she made her way out of the bedroom and was about to go to the living room when she heard snoring in a room down the hall. With a shrug, she decided to see if Naruto was inside. Sure enough, there he was.

Although shocked by the amount of scrolls in this library, Shizuka couldn't help but chuckle at how Naruto was sleeping. He was laying over a desk that had a massive, partly unrolled scroll on it. Around his person was multiple books on the Elemental Nations as well as information about the four main villages. As Shizuka walked up to the desk to wake Naruto, she took a gander at what he was working on; it made her eyes widen in disbelief.

"_How long were you up making that, Naruto?_" After a pause in her thoughts, she smiled. "_Well, there's no doubt that the Kage's will be impressed with this."_

Naruto groaned as he sensed someone beside him, then cursed at how he let his guard down. He knew that Fukui was scolding him right now; a thought that made Naruto chuckle to himself.

"Hey, Shizuka, is it morning already?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun." She kissed him on the cheek then smiled. "You've been busy…care for some tea?"

Naruto nodded as he was still too tired to talk, he did yawn though. And after getting the sleep out of his eyes, he stood and decided to mediate beside the garden he needed to replant. As Shizuka started making breakfast, Naruto was determined to get at least one of his Ki elements started. Just as he sat down to start, Kurama interrupted.

"**We should also attempt a full transformation before the battle. There is no doubt that you will perish if you don't use it." **

Naruto nodded, then yawned again. "_Hmm, I suppose it would be for the best. Now, any idea on how to harness a Ki element?"_

Kurama scoffed, "**How should I know, you're the Ki expert here!**"

Naruto shook his head with mirth, then mentally replied in an amused tone.

"_Yes, but you forget that this is uncharted territory as not many samurai have fully mastered their Ki. I, being only the third if Masamune's records were correct._"

The bijuu hummed in thought, then gave his container a place to start. "**Try searching for that feeling you felt when you first accessed your elements."**

Naruto smiled as he remembered what the book said about said elements. Wind was carefree, it blew when and where it wanted too, and thus cannot be controlled; simply guided. Fire was all consuming, a blaze that could run seemingly out of control, and incinerate anything in its path. It was the hardest Ki element to master due to its unpredictable nature. Knowing this, Naruto decided to start with wind.

Naruto closed his eyes, and started to mediate, but this was no ordinary session. No, this session involved delving into the deepest part of one's mind, and become one with the element they wished to master. For five minutes, nothing happened, but then Naruto felt that tug again. Letting himself go, he found himself in that white space once again where the cool summer breeze began to blow. As he reached out to try and feel the wind, to become one with it, Naruto was suddenly booted out of his meditation.

"Damn, so close!" Naruto sighed in slight frustration, and attempted again.

It was fifteen minutes later that Shizuka finally came outside to inform Naruto that breakfast was ready. The last thing she expected was to find Naruto levitating a foot off the ground, still in the meditative position.

"N-Naruto?"

Shizuka's worried and shocked tone brought Naruto back into reality. Of course, this made him fall back to the ground, but he was not sad, or angry. Naruto was smiling as he finally knew what he was looking for and how to grasp it; it was only a matter of time where the mediation wasn't needed.

"Something the matter, my fair maiden?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You were levitating a foot off the ground!"

Naruto blinked in shock. "W-what?"

Shizuka nodded her head, "Yes, Naruto, you were floating. Did you not feel that at all?"

"No…I was trying to get a feel on my wind Ki. Hmm, it seems fully mastering my Ki will have great benefits. Flying…now there's a thought!"

Kurama chuckled while Shizuka just shook her head with a smile. The couple grasped hands, and walked inside for a nice breakfast. It would be a long day for both of them as Naruto had to look through records with Nagato, and Shizuka had to make sure the rebels were ready for anything that might come at them. Konoha was preparing to strike, but so were the others.

**XxXxXxX**

**Iwa – Council Chambers**

Tobi was seated at the front of the U-shaped desk as he looked at the people around him. Most was the new Akatsuki while the others were his pawns in a much larger game. These pawns were none other than Onoki and Yagura. Both were put under a mind-control genjutsu, something which Tobi planned to use to the fullest extent. Taking his gaze off his pawns, he shifted to his Akatsuki.

Orochimaru, Deidara, Sasori of the Red Sands, Kisame Hoshigaki, Raiga Kurosuki, Hidan the Jashinist, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and last but not least was a project years in the making.

A resurrected Hanzo the Salamander.

Yes, with Orochimaru's research on the Edo Tensei and fuinjutsu, the Sennin was able to bring the man back from the dead, and in control of his own body. Of course, the seal was not perfect as Orochimaru, nor Tobi, did not have the expertise like Jiraiya or an Uzumaki had when it came to fuinjutsu. Due to this, a kill switch was implanted inside the seal just in case Hanzo tried to rebel against them.

"When can I show Konoha my art, yeah?!" Deidara said, which Sasori replied with.

"Your art is fleeting, while mine is everlasting."

"Fuck art! When can I sacrifice these heathens to Jashin-sama?!"

Tobi interrupted before a massive art debate ensued. After he cleared his throat, he began.

"As you all know, we will be striking key targets in order to capture our prizes so that peace can reign in the Elemental Nations. Konoha may have allies, but our force far surpasses their own in terms of power."

Zetsu, who was hidden in the floor beside Tobi, decided to make his presence known.

"And what about the Uzumaki…I lost track of him after he crossed back into the Elemental Nations."

Tobi narrowed his eye as it was impossible for someone to avoid Zetsu, or so he thought.

"How, I need an explanation."

"His entourage suddenly lacked chakra, and I simply lost track."

"**We missed a tasty snack!"**

"Ignore my other half, but it would be safe to assume that the Uzumaki is back in Konoha."

Orochimaru made his presence known with his signature laugh.

"Ku, ku, ku, so Minato's gaki is still alive. I've heard many rumors come from Iron Country lately, and all of them don't bode well for us. Taking armies on twice the size of his own, and surviving a suicide attack, to name a couple."

"Who cares," Kisame interrupted, "Samehada and I just want to show the samurai brat who the real swordsman is!"

Onoki, although under mind control, still had his memories from the past shinobi wars. He shook his head, and clarified for everyone.

"You're too brash, and hot-headed, Kisame. It is something a samurai will use to their advantage…you would be dead before you knew it."

Tobi hummed in thought, then smirked under his mask. "Slight change of plans, we will still attack like normal, but I will meet Naruto personally. I would like to test his merit, if you will. Yes, taking the Kyuubi jinchuriki early in the game will be a great boon to world peace."

Kakuzu, the calmest one in the group, decided to add his two cents.

"I see your decision as rash, Tobi-sama. It seems you have a slight personal grudge against Naruto. You forget that I am over ninety years old; I have dealt with many samurai over my existence, and each one has lead me to near death."

Tobi waved his hand as he completely ignored Kakuzu's advice. "Samurai have no place in this world, they are outdated, and will be at a disadvantage due to not knowing our skills."

"Ku, ku, ku, but the war you started in Iron Country says otherwise."

Tobi clenched his teeth, "_Of all the times, why now! What is your game Orochimaru?"_

The room was silent, and Tobi noticed everyone was looking at him for an explanation. As Tobi began to explain, Orochimaru grinned to himself, and made discreet hand signs under the table. A figure in the shadows suddenly vanished, while the hidden seal on Hanzo glowed, and started to change.

**XxXxXxX**

**Konoha – Hokage Office**

The Uzumaki cousins were enjoying tea as they looked over the many reports since Naruto left for Iron Country. For now, they attempted to try and discern which reports could have been falsified by the enemy. But later, Naruto would use these reports to make a final battle plan and place it on his homemade map. The only trick was to convince the Kage that a samurai was a capable leader in a strictly shinobi conflict.

About ten minutes into their task, the cry of a hawk was heard which made Nagato confused, but for Naruto he knew that it was from Iron Country. Without a word, he got up from his chair and opened the window to let the hawk land. Once it did, the Uzumaki's noticed a small bag was attached to its back with something inside. What was inside was quickly answered as Yuki managed to peek her head out of the opening, and let out a happy yip.

"Yuki! Oh, I'm so sorry." Naruto said as he took the arctic fox from the bag, and held it in a loving manner.

"With all the hubbub in Iron Country, I seem to have forgotten you, my faithful companion."

Yuki gave Naruto many sloppy licks to the face which made him smile. After the fox calmed down, Naruto introduced her to his cousin.

"Nagato, this is Yuki. She faithfully served us in the war by gathering information about the enemy. Something we sadly cannot do as she would stand out like a sore thumb."

The Hokage smiled, "Hello, Yuki. My name is Nagato, a pleasure to meet you."

The fox let out a happy yip, jumped out of Naruto's hands, then proceeded to jump into Nagato's lap to take a nap. Of course, this action made both Uzumaki chuckle. Once they calmed down, Nagato decided to ask a few questions.

"Naruto, in order to gauge your skills, I must ask if you would tell me about the war you recently fought. Also, in order to judge your skills, would you mind if I set up a few spars?"

Naruto smiled, "Hai, spars would be lovely, but I believe that should wait until the Kage arrive to hear my plan. After all, a samurai fighting in a shinobi war does present questions on how capable I am."

The more Nagato thought about it, the more Naruto was correct. So, with a nod of the head, it was agreed upon that spars would be set after the briefing 4 days from now. There was one question however.

"And your opponents, my cousin?" The Godaime asked.

Naruto's smile turned into a huge grin. "Why, the other Kage of course."

Nagato's Rinnegan eyes widened slightly before they went back to normal. His tone, however, was still one of shock.

"Are you crazy?! They're Kage for a reason, Naruto. Trying to humble them will only lead to the opposite of what you hope to present."

Naruto sighed and shook his head sadly, "See, even you dismissed my skills as a capable fighter. Although you did not outright say it, the implication was plain as day. Yes, I don't possess what you shinobi have, but I have found a way around it as evident by the war I just went through."

Nagato cursed inside his head as he didn't mean to dismiss his cousins' skills; it just came out. It made the Rinnegan user realize that most, if not all, the shinobi in the Elemental Nations did not understand how powerful the samurai really were.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I…"

The Uzumaki put up his hand to halt whatever his cousin was saying.

"You needn't apologize, cousin, I understand. But you do not, so, I will gladly tell you my tales of war as I go over the rest of the reports. Just lie back, and listen."

Nagato did as told, but summoned his paths to help with the reports. Like the Konoha 12, Nagato was shocked at what Naruto went through, and how different the samurai were from Shinobi. It made him realize why his cousin wanted to go against the Kage. Even though he might not win in the spars, it would show the Kage how capable a fighter and leader he would be.

It was now late afternoon, and both Uzumaki had yet to get lunch. Since Naruto finished telling his tale, they both decided to take a break from what they were doing and enjoy a nice meal at the local dango shop. Before that, however, Nagato wanted to know what his cousin had found in the reports.

Naruto sighed then motioned to a pile he made to his right.

"Those, I have deduced to be falsified documents for multiple reasons. One, the language used in the reports vastly differs from what Konoha uses. While Konoha's is short and to the point, these are lengthy, and have unnecessary jargon added in. As to the real ones…well, do you want the good or bad news first?"

The Godaime didn't care, but hearing his cousin's serious tone at the end, "The bad if you will."

"The enemy is much closer than previously thought, and we might not have four days to get all of our plans set. According to the actual reports, Kumo, Ame, Suna, and Konoha, have all been strategically surrounded to the point where the smaller nations are at serious risk."

"And the good?"

This is where Naruto smiled, "Our daily patrols have made the enemy think our forces are much bigger than they truly are. Although Iwa, Oto, and Kiri, and possibly this elusive Akatuski, might have the advantage in firepower, we have something that they don't."

The Godaime smirked, and simply replied "You. They don't have a samurai on their side. Which begs the question, what exactly are you going to do, my cousin?"

"Ah, you will just have to wait and see until all of us meet. But, I suggest sending a missive to our allies that we need to convene as early as two days from now."

Nagato nodded, but was concerned if Naruto would be ready. "Are you sure that is enough time to prepare?"

"You underestimate me yet again, cousin. You needn't worry about me…come, let's enjoy some dango together. We still have much catching up to do."

**XxXxXxX**

**Two Days Later**

Naruto was attaching the remaining pieces of his armor when Shizuka came in, smiled, and helped him get ready. Ever since he and Nagato looked at the reports, Kumo, Suna, and Ame was contacted and they agreed to meet in Konoha. Of course, this was done very carefully as they did not want to notify their enemy.

Also during this time, Naruto pushed himself to finish his detailed map, a battle plan, and to have a basic understanding of one of his Ki elements. Naruto was happy with his progress on harnessing the wind as he could now become one with the element without the need of meditation. Sadly, his repertoire of attacks with said element was severely limited. However, Naruto did find out how to use the Ki element to his advantage when it came to speed and evasion.

"So, today's the day." Shizuka said with a frown. "How long until we have to fight again?"

Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek, and replied in the same sad tone. "I am unsure, but thanks to many false reports being sent out along with what our allies got, it should buy us some needed time."

"You still haven't told me what you are going to do when the fighting starts." Shizuka crossed her arms under her breasts with a pout.

With a sigh, Naruto whispered the answer in her ear. Once done, her eyes widened in shock, but this quickly vanished and was replaced with a smile.

"I have faith in you, but I cannot help but feel that your mission will go wrong."

The couple kissed again, and once they broke, Naruto responded.

"It is just another obstacle in the way of my path; an obstacle which I will overcome."

Shizuka just shook her head with a smirk and motioned to the front door, "Go get em' tiger."

Naruto nodded then proceeded to walk to his personal library to pick up what he has been working on the past three days. Once it was in his hands, Naruto's face grew stern and focused. It would be a look which would continue well into the meeting of the Kage.

**XxXxXxX**

**Council Chambers**

At a circular table, six people sat as they waited for Naruto to arrive. There was A, the Raikage, Rasa, the Kazekage, and Konan, the Amekage. Also at this table was Shikaku, Inoichi, and Nagato. Out of all of them, the Kage that did not know Naruto had their concerns. Before any talk could start, the door was opened by the ANBU outside to let Naruto enter. Any concern the other Kage had about this young samurai was lessened due to the way he carried himself, and by the calm, yet stern expression on his face.

Naruto looked over each of the people and mentally nodded to himself, then bowed in respect to them all.

"Thank you all for gathering at such a short notice. Time is of the essence, and we cannot sit idly any longer…if I may, Nagato-san?"

"You may, Commander Harumasa."

Naruto gave a brief nod then walked to the table, and unraveled the scroll he had with him. Everyone gasped at the level of detail on the map. From every mountain which surrounded Iwa, to the many minor towns which dotted the Elemental Nations, it was all there. Not only that, there was what looked like a battle strategy written on the map.

"Troublesome, but I must ask if you made this yourself commander." Shikaku asked with his usual lazy tone.

Naruto nodded, "Hai, in three days no less…my master was a stickler for perfection, a trait he passed onto me."

Inoichi hummed to himself as he looked over the many arrows and lines which connected to their enemies. One village, Kiri, was not labeled to be attacked. It seriously confused him, something which Naruto picked up on.

"I understand your confusion, Inoichi-san. Please, let me explain."

Nagato motioned for his cousin to continue.

"Thank you. Now, as you can see, I have Kumo sending troops to attack Oto, and Suna to attack Iwa with Ame and Konoha supporting both. As to why I have nobody going after Kiri is that there is a civil war currently going on, so I expect the rebels will take advantage of this situation and thus put Yagura on the ropes. Hopefully, to the point where we have one less enemy to deal with."

Naruto paused to see if everyone was following so far. Seeing that they were, he continued.

"Before these attacks are done, however, I expect to be making a solo mission to shock our enemies into submission. Sadly, my intuition is telling me that this plan will not have the effect I originally desired due to something wanting to test me."

"The point, Harumasa-san?" Rasa growled out as he was growing impatient.

Naruto smiled, "Be patient Kazekage-san, good things come to those who wait."

Rasa grit his teeth; he was starting to hate Naruto. Then again, he wondered why a samurai was going to lead them. Naruto's voice broke him out of his stupor.

"From the reports Konoha has gathered, I expect Ame to be a prime target for Iwa to attack. With two jinchuriki at their disposal, there is no doubt that Ame will fall with two well placed bijudama. Worst case scenario is that Ame falls, and we are unable to stop Oto from advancing. If the rebels do not keep Kiri at bay, then Konoha will be attacked on three sides."

Nagato interrupted. "The leaf will undoubtedly burn as we still have no clue who the Akatsuki is besides one member. We simply cannot go against three jinchuriki, plus X-amount of S-rank shinobi. I may be Kami, but only Kami can do so much."

Konan suddenly gasped as she started to see what Naruto had planned.

"Commander, are you seriously thinking of trying to repel a wave of Iwa forces all by yourself?"

Naruto nodded with a smirk, "Why yes, I am thinking just that. Like father, like son after all."

The room suddenly went silent as the foreign Kage pieced together what those words meant. The blonde and red haired samurai standing in front of them was the son of Minato Namikaze. Thanks to this, they started to see Naruto as a capable leader, but doubt still remained.

"But how do you expect to do that, Kyuubi jinchuriki." A said with a smirk. "Unless you can…well shit!"

The slight pause the Raikage had was due to Naruto entering his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.

"As you see, Raikage-san, fellow Kage, Kyuubi and I are on good terms and have been for a while. If wiping out a platoon of Iwa Shinobi doesn't work, and Onoki still wants to fight after I give him the chance to surrender…"

Naruto paused and started make tails grow. Within seconds, eight tails were present, and the wooden floor started to sprout small saplings. It was then, Naruto spoke; his tone emotionless.

"I will gladly wipe Iwa off the map."

Knowing a little about samurai thanks to reading up on them, as well as Naruto's tales, Nagato spoke with concern.

"But killing innocents would go against the Bushido code!"

Naruto deactivated his cloak, and smirked. "Remember my intuition about someone testing me…do you really think that they would allow me to do such a thing?"

Shikaku clapped and smiled, "Shock tactics and a bait…very well crafted commander, but you have been vague on what us Shinobi are supposed to do as we attack Oto and Iwa."

"There is a reason for that, Shikaku-san. I am a samurai, not a shinobi. I don't know all of your tactics, I can only assume what they are. I have simply gave you an outline to work with, but it is up to you to form the teams to make my strategies work. Besides, assumptions are just one of many fatal mistakes one can make on the battlefield."

For the next ten minutes, talking was had in the chambers. Most was Naruto answering questions about his plan and what if Kiri tried to attack Kumo. A managed to clear this up as he would use his adopted brother Killer B to wipe out the opposition. Another question that got asked was by Rasa.

"All this is well and good, but how can you all openly trust a samurai? Commander Harumasa just admitted he does not have our tactics, and likely does not have our skill set. Is this…eye sore in front of me really capable of such a feat?"

Once this question was asked, a massive pressure was felt in the room, but most of it was directed towards the Kazekage who started to sweat. All eyes turned towards Naruto, and they flinched at the coldness in them. Even more so when he spoke in a dead tone.

"Be thankful I am helping you at all, Rasa, fellow Kage. I just got through a civil war in Iron Country where I led fellow samurai against armies twice the size of my own. I have seen many comrades die, some due to my failures some not, and worst of all was that I saw my master take his last breath!"

Naruto paused to take a calming breath, but his tone still stayed the same.

"So tell me, do you think I am this eye sore you claim that I am? Or am I more than qualified to lead an assault which will likely save your sorry asses from the Fourth Shinobi War?"

Rasa tried to come up with a response as the pressure in the room receded. Eventually, he did manage to come up with an answer, though in his mind he was unsure if he would win.

"A spar, you and me, with all of Konoha present as well as the fellow Kage in this room."

Naruto nodded with a small smirk on his face. "Very well, I will accept this challenge. You will have one hour to prepare. May I be dismissed, Nagato-san?"

The Godaime simply motioned to the door as he spoke. "You may, but do you mind if we keep the map…it is most impressive."

"You may, good day everyone." Naruto bowed, and left the room.

Once the door was closed, all eyes turned to Rasa which made him nervous. The Kazekage knew that he may have just killed any chance at working peacefully with the samurai due to his outburst.

**XxXxXxX**

**One Hour Later – Konoha Stadium**

Almost all of Konoha was in the stadium wondering what was going on. All of them saw Naruto sitting seiza in the middle of the arena, his katana on his lap ready to be drawn at any moment. Before any conversation could be had, the Godaime and the other Kage appeared in front of Naruto. All but the Kazekage stayed in the arena; the rest shunshined up to the Kage box. It was here that Nagato confirmed everyone's suspicions.

"I thank you all for coming out to witness the spar between the Kazekage and Naruto Harumasa. This match was proposed by the Kazekage as he questioned whether Harumasa-san was capable of leading us in battle. Before the match begins, the rules are simple; no killing your opponent. Other than that, everything goes. Commence!"

The stadium was silent as everyone saw Naruto as crazy for going up against a Kage, but there was a select few that had faith in Naruto, and despised the Kazekage questioning his talents. In the arena, neither opponent moved, but it was Rasa who spoke up first.

"Perhaps my judgment was rash an hour ago, but before I make a formal apology; let us see who the better warrior is."

Naruto just nodded, and stayed in the position he was in. The Kazekage, not knowing much about samurai other than the stories he was told as a kid, decided to test the boy's reflexes. As Rasa slowly walked forward, the crowd watched in silence then gasped as they saw Naruto tense slightly before striking. If not for the Kazekage's gold dust, he would have surely been bisected at the waist.

"A foolish man you are, Kazekage. For a brief moment you felt fear…a fear of death. But, I must commend you on your reflexes with your **Magnet Release**."

Rasa's eyebrows narrowed. "How do you know that?!"

Naruto sheathed Honjo, and smiled. "Come now, my master had me read the entire Konoha library, including all the Bingo Books ever made. But enough about these trivial things. You wished to test my capabilities…so come, let me show you the strength of a true samurai warrior."

Naruto connected with his wind Ki, and suddenly vanished from sight. The speed at which Naruto moved at shocked Guy and Lee the most. For Rasa, he sensed something coming from behind and had his gold dust protect him. For a brief moment, Naruto could be seen before he vanished again. The Kazekage smirked as he knew what to do. After placing his hands on the ground, he smirked and screamed his technique.

"**Gold Dust Imperial Funeral**"

The ground underneath Naruto's feet suddenly turned into the Kazekage's infamous weapon. Not wanting to be caught in this, Naruto ran up the wall thanks to the speed he was going, then used it as a springboard. Once airborne, Naruto released his wind Ki, and activated his Nine-Tails Cloak. As Rasa raised his hands towards him, the gold dust following, Naruto held out his palm and started to collect multiple blue and black orbs. Soon enough, a small **Bijudama** was in his hands.

Naruto vanished just as the gold dust tried to engulf him, and he reappeared right in front of Rasa. Thanks to the Kazekage's quick reflexes, he managed to kick Naruto's hand into the ground which engulfed both of them in a good sized explosion. As the dust started to clear, the crowd was relieved to see that neither was harmed.

The two opponents looked at each other with a stern gaze, then they charged each other simultaneously. Just as the Kazekage formed his gold dust into multiple spikes, ready to impale the blond samurai, Naruto connected with his wind element and suddenly sped up. The reason? He noticed one open patch that was not protected by the Kazekage's seemingly impenetrable defense.

The gold spikes tried to find their target, but they soon dissolved as the Kazekage lost focus due to feeling a spike of pain on the left side of his chest. As he reached down, he felt something wet, and warm. As he looked at his hand, his eyes widened in shock.

"Blood." He whispered, then looked at Naruto who was behind him. "But how?"

Naruto slowly sheathed Honjo as he spoke, "There is no such thing as a perfect defense. No matter how strong one might be, there will always be holes."

Before Rasa could respond, Naruto closed his eyes, and did something that nobody thought was possible.

"_You ready Kurama…let's show them how capable I really am."_

The bijuu grinned, "**Heh, I cannot wait to see the look on everyone's faces.**"

Naruto and Kurama fist-bumped in the mindscape which connected them, but on the outside a massive burst of energy exploded from Naruto. With seconds, an ethereal Kyuubi was standing in the arena with Naruto being seen in the head.

"Dear Kami above!" Tsunade said in shock.

In the Kage booth, A was holding his chest and laughing, Konan was too shocked to speak, and Nagato…well, he had a proud smile on his face. He always had a feeling Naruto was capable of this feat.

Back in the arena, the Kazekage gulped as he wondered how to get out of this mess.

"Feast your eyes, Kazekage, for you and all that are in attendance today are witnessing history. As I, Naruto Uzumaki Harumasa, am the first Kyuubi jinchuriki to accomplish this feat!"

Not wanting to admit defeat so easily, the Kazekage used every bit of gold dust he had, and attempted to subdue the perfect jinchuriki. Sadly, this would prove to be fruitless as Naruto made Kurama roar which sent the gold dust, as well as Rasa, into the back wall. Very harshly, I might add. For those watching, they all had to cover their ears due to the roar, and had to use chakra to stick to the ground as the winds produced by the attack managed to hit them. Though, this was far less than what the Kazekage felt.

With a groan, Rasa came out of the imprint he made on the back wall. He could tell he broke multiple ribs, and possibly slipped a couple vertebrae in his back. Luckily, he was still able to walk. Unluckily, he felt cold steel on his neck. So, with a heavy sigh, he admitted defeat.

"I concede, Harumasa-san. I clearly underestimated your skills due to my assumptions that samurai were weak due to their code of honor. You have humbled me this day, and now ask for your forgiveness."

Naruto sheathed Honjo, and held a hand out to the Kazekage, "You needn't apologize, Kazekage-san, as you have admitted your faults. Take these mistakes, always remember them, and use them to make yourself a stronger individual."

Rasa smiled, and grasped Naruto's hand so that he could be helped up. It was then the crowd started to cheer. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Nagato, Konan, and A shunshined into the arena to congratulate Naruto, but also to heal the injured Kazekage.

Jiraiya patted his godson on the back, "So, how does it feel to beat a Kage?"

Naruto shook his head with a frown, "It brings no honor as I knew that I would lose if he did not underestimate me."

"But it does show how much you have to improve on…right?" The Toad Sage said with a smirk.

Naruto looked at his godfather with a smile, "Hai, and from your tone, it sounds like you've been there a time or two…the fight with Hanzo being one of them."

Both Sennin groaned as they heard this, it was a part of the past they wished to forget. Before either could have a word with their godson, the Raikage made his presence known with a short laugh.

"You have shown great strength, commander, and you have demonstrated leadership during our briefing, but I wish to see something more."

Naruto smiled, "But of course, Raikage-san, perhaps we can set up a war-time scenario."

Nagato hummed in thought, but it was Konan who spoke first. "I have just the idea. Seeming that many still have the belief that samurai are outdated, I say that Naruto-san lead a team of samurai haters to a certain known objective."

Shizuka decided to put her two-cents in with a smile, "I will gladly help setup the scenario, in fact, I will base it on one of the many battles Naruto had during the war in Iron Country."

Nagato nodded, his tone was stoic, as usual. "I have no objections. Naruto, please stay behind while we gather your team. Once we are ready, we will give you the green light."

Naruto bowed, "So you say, and so it shall be."

Yuki yipped and jumped into Naruto's arms while Shizuka gave him a quick kiss. The three politely dismissed themselves and headed back to the Namikaze home. Within three hours, the test would be ready.

**XxXxXxX**

**Forest of Death – 3 Hours Later**

A team of seven random Konoha shinobi that ranged from genin to Jounin was chosen to be led by Naruto. All sat in a clearing waiting for their squad leader to show up for an emergency mission. This is all that they were told. It made them wonder who exactly would lead them on this shady mission.

In the Council Room, the Kage and various other shinobi watched as Naruto crept up to the team he was about to lead. To the Kage and the ANBU, this made them smile as they knew what Naruto was going to do. To the others, however, they wondered how much this samurai could do.

"Our leader was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" One of the genin said in an irritated manner.

The jounin of the group scoffed, "Some leader he is…in fact, I might as well take command due to my rank."

Up in the trees, Naruto smirked at how clueless they were. "_I drop my Ki, and nobody notices. This mission is going to be quite interesting."_

Before anymore chat could be had between the squad, Naruto dropped in front of them which made their eyes widen in shock.

"I was above you for fifteen minutes, and could have killed each of you over ten times. I would have thought that the jounin would have detected me, but alas."

One of the Chunin broke out of his shock, marched up to Naruto, and poked him in the chest. His tone was filled with distaste.

"This is our leader! HA! Go back to Iron Country where you belong you pathetic waste of space."

Naruto grabbed the hand that was poking him, and used Ki to slowly crush the appendage. The Harumasa didn't even flinch when the Chunin cried out in pain, and dropped to one knee. The others just stood back in fear at the aura their leader exuded. In a cold tone, Naruto spoke.

"I do not take insubordination lightly…shinobi! Nor do I stand for people insulting the home which I fought to protect."

Naruto punched the chunin in the stomach hard then let the shinobi go. The chunin was now in the fetal position trying to get his breath back. With a sigh, and shake of his head, he turned to face the others. He clapped his hands, and his tone became warmer.

"Now, who wants to listen to what I have to say in order to come out of this mission alive?"

The other squad members nodded dumbly. The only sound in the clearing was the groans of pain of the Chunin on the ground. Naruto looked at the man then pointed at the jounin.

"You. You wished to take command right?" The shinobi nodded. "Good, take this man to the hospital as he will soon die due to internal bleeding."

Once the jounin grabbed his shinobi comrade and left, Naruto took a scroll from his kimono and opened it. Inside was the known information about the mission they were about to accomplish. Just as Naruto was about to talk, he looked to his left where the jounin appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Good, just in time for debrief. Now, listen up while I go over what we know before I go into our course of action. Are we clear?"

The genin on the team nodded, "Hai, but what do we call you?"

Naruto smirked, "Oh, silly me. I am Commander Harumasa, the one who will lead you in the war you are soon about to enter."

**XxXxXxX**

In the Council Room, everyone had a smile on their face at what Naruto accomplished, but for the Kage they knew Naruto would not have a hold of his team for long. The mission Naruto was given was to infiltrate the main tower of the Forest of Death, obtain any important documents, extract the target which was given on a photo, and rendezvous back to a designated meeting point.

The information that was given to Naruto was that multiple shinobi was in and around the tower with possible traps, and that the rank of the enemies varied. An informant said that the target for extraction was at the top of the tower, and that he was heavily guarded. How many rooms were in the tower was not given, however, the dimensions of the tower was. It wasn't much, but the Kage, and Shizuka said it would be enough for Naruto to work with.

Naruto just got done explaining this to his now team of six. It consisted of one jounin, four chuunin, and one genin. After seeing that they understood their mission, Naruto went into tactics.

**XxXxXxX**

"As of now, the amount of enemies is unknown which is why I need someone to scout out before we commit to any sort of plan. Any volunteers?"

One of the chuunin stepped up, "I am a stealth and assassination specialist, commander, and would be best suited for the task at hand."

Naruto closed his eyes in thought, then nodded, "Good, you have your mission. I expect you to meet us here in 20 minutes."

The chuunin bowed then leaped into the trees. Once she was away, Naruto decided to get other matters out of the way. The five in the clearing knew the seriousness of this mission as was evident by their leader's stern tone, and emotionless expression.

"Genin, you would be the last they would expect to infiltrate the tower first. But I must ask, have you made your first kill?"

The shinobi in question gulped and shook his head which made Naruto sigh.

"Alright, a slight complication, but it is of no concern. Tell me, genin, will you freeze if you have to make a kill today?"

"N-no, Naruto-san." The gennin stuttered out.

Naruto smiled, "You are nervous, a good sign. This mission will serve you well before the actual fighting begins."

After a pause, he got into the meditative position, and explained to the others what their possible tasks were going to be. About halfway into explaining, the chuunin who scouted came back earlier than expected. And the news she gave was good as it would follow his plan perfectly. However, Naruto knew that with this bunch the mission would likely go to hell due to his samurai status. The six shinobi looked like they were following Naruto's advice on the outside, but the inside was a different story.

"_I'm going to have to rescue these shinobi…aren't I, Kurama."_

The bijuu snorted, "**Remember…pathetic mortals.**"

Naruto mentally chuckled at this then replayed the scouting report in his mind. The chuunin deactivated several traps on the way to the tower in order to make a clear path for his team. Once she got close enough, she used her sensor ability to get an estimate on how many enemies they were facing. There was about 30 on the outside patrolling the grounds, and another 30 inside. More so on the top floor where the main target was at. This in mind, Naruto thought about the tasks he assigned everyone to see if they would work.

They did not; changes had to be made.

Naruto cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "Change of plans! Genin, you will go with the chuunin that recently scouted for us. Both of you are to escort the rest of the team, and take out hostiles in a clean, and silent manner. Whilst this is occurring, the jounin will command the rest to scale the walls, and conduct a breach and clear of the top floor."

Naruto paused to see if everyone was following. They were…for now at least. With a nod, he continued in his professional tone.

"Once you hear the explosion, the genin and chuunin will storm the ground floor of the tower and work their way up. This attack is meant to disorient the enemy to ensure our target stays alive for extraction, and that any documents will stay intact. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, Commander Harumasa!" They chorused in which Naruto nodded.

"Good, you have your orders. I will follow behind, but I will only act if the worst case scenario happens."

The team looked at each other and quickly headed to accomplish their task.

In the council room, everyone was impressed. The tactic was brilliant and, by all rights, should be successful. They were not concerned for the shinobi stationed at the tower as they were all shadow clones; the target, however, was not.

**XxXxXxX**

Shibi turned to Shizuka and decided to ask a question about Naruto's plan. His tone was that of every member of his clan; calm and collected.

"Shizuka-san, if I may, how this is similar to a battle Naruto-san had at Iron Country?"

Said person closed her eyes and sighed in sadness as she proceeded to tell everyone about the failed assassin guild mission. By the end of her explanation, everyone was gobsmacked. The looks on their faces made Shizuka nod.

"Yes, he lost his entire platoon that day, and if he hadn't met me after getting out of the hospital…"

She let the rest hang as the thought of it was still painful to her. Naruto almost died twice during the war in Iron Country, and now another was about to start here in the Elemental Nations. The whole situation pulled at Shizuka's heartstrings.

"_How much more shall we suffer, my love. Will peace ever be found?" _

**XxXxXxX**

Back with Naruto, he watched his squad from afar as they went about their tasks. The chuunin that scouted before led everyone through the path she made, and from there everyone split up to do their tasks. It was here, that things took a turn for the worse.

The genin watched some of the guards as they patrolled around the perimeter of the tower. As he took a kunai from his pouch, his hand started to shake, and sweat started to seep out of his pores. He was nervous, fearful even, of the action he was about to take. He gave one glance to the chuunin beside him whom nodded with a grim smile on her face. The genin took a deep breath, sighted his target, and threw the kunai.

The target didn't know what hit him as the kunai lodged into his neck. Afterwards, the guard dispelled in a puff of smoke which the other guards didn't see. For the chuunin, she was confused.

"Shadow Clones?" She murmured which the genin caught.

"Huh, just clones…this will be a piece of cake." Said shinobi smirked at this, but the chuunin shook her head.

"No, these clones act like the original. We need to attack together in order to complete the mission."

The genin scoffed. The decision he would make due to his arrogance would doom the entire mission.

"Please, like I trust that outdated waste that is called a samurai."

The chuunin glared at the young shinobi, "Dammit, I don't like him either, but his plan is sound and will work. Just follow my lead and follow his orders!"

Sadly, the unexperienced shinobi didn't listen, and promptly gave the bird to his partner.

"See this…this is what I think of our so called leader, and you for following his useless orders."

The genin put his offensive gesture away, and pulled out two kunai; one for each hand. Before he ran into the gang of enemies, he had one last thing to say. Something which infuriated the chuunin.

"Just watch and learn, let the real shinobi take care of things."

As the guards pointed to the genin and started alerting others, the chuunin palmed her face and sighed. Knowing the mission was now compromised, she had no choice but to ensure the genin was kept alive. Up in the trees, Naruto shook his head with a frown on his face.

"And here I thought the war-time academy would have gotten rid of that arrogance…"

Kurama let out a short chuckle before he responded in an amused tone, "**Turning this into a lesson, I see.**"

Naruto mentally nodded, the frown still present. "Not just for these shinobi, but for those watching me as well."

It wasn't five minutes later that an explosion ripped through the top of the tower, but as they rushed in they met the fate as the two on the bottom of the tower. All were quickly apprehended, and put under heavy guard with the target that was supposed to be extracted. Said target, who was tied to a chair, smiled as he knew who was coming next.

"_Let's see how far you've come, my surrogate grandson."_

Naruto pushed out his senses and quickly closed his eyes to get a feel of the situation. Two minutes later, he snapped them open as a plan came to mind. With a quick whistle, which sounded like a bird native to the area, Yuki was found running towards her master with a quiver on her back, and a bow in her jowls. Naruto smirked as he was glad to have Yuki stay around just in case. The arctic fox dropped the materials in front of Naruto whom patted Yuki on the head with a smile.

"Good girl, Yuki. Now, be a good fox and stay in the shadows while I go to work."

The fox yipped and scampered off into the forest. As Naruto put the quiver on his back, and grasped his bow, he thought of how he could make Yuki battle ready.

"**I have an idea.**" Kurama suddenly spoke, but knew now wasn't the time. "**But, it can wait until you rescue those pathetic mortals.**"

Naruto chuckled at those last words, but that soon turned into an ice cold, war veteran like expression. With that, he took to the trees and soon found an area where he had a clear shot at some of the guards around the base of the tower. Ten guards patrolled this area, but there was only 8 arrows in the quiver. It was more than enough.

Like he was trained, Naruto fired off two arrows in quick succession, then jumped to another vantage point, and did the same. This repeated until the quiver was empty. Eight arrows, eight enemies eliminated. The remaining two guards didn't have a chance to put up their guard, as Naruto connected with the wind, and expertly decapitated them. Not wasting time, Naruto rushed to the tower door and kicked it down which brought memories from the failed assassin raid. Although put off by this, Naruto quelled them and quickly took account of how many were in this room.

There was 15, and all drew various bladed weapons hoping to cut the samurai down. Not wasting a moment, Naruto got into a half-seating position which initiated his Tatehiza no bu.

The enemies all charged at once.

From Urokogaeshi to Toraissoku, and multiple other kata the fifteen stood no chance. Naruto dodged, parried, and performed his attacks with utmost proficiency. And not once, did he move from his spot. A minute later, the floor was cleared and Naruto moved up to the next.

In the council room, everyone, minus Shizuka of course, was in awe of how flawless each movement and attack was executed. So much so, that they wondered if the same could be applied to shinobi. Shizuka smiled at the mix of emotions everyone was presenting, and watched the crystal ball as Naruto cleared room after room using what his master taught him. Soon, he was nearing the top of the tower.

Only five minutes had passed since Naruto's team was captured.

With feline like grace, Naruto jumped over a hail of kunai as he breached the door to the top room of the tower. Once on his feet, he added Ki to his hands to act as a blade since the room was too small for any kenjutsu. That, and his targets were nearby. Naruto glanced at Hiruzen, but gave no hint of emotion on the outside. Inside, however, he was happy to see the old man once again.

Like dancing to a waltz, Naruto twisted, and spun around various kunai lunges or taijutsu strikes. Not once was he injured, but it was a different story for Naruto's opponents. Once he ducked under a kunai lunge, he spun around and blocked a kick with his knee, and promptly cut it off. Once the enemy was falling, Naruto spun low and beheaded the person. No movement was wasted; all attacks hit their precise mark. The sign of a samurai who has truly mastered his craft. This was repeated over and over again, though occasionally Naruto had to add Ki to his feet and use it to do the beheading. As this intricate dance was being accomplished, the captives found the ropes that bound them to be cut. Not once did they notice Naruto make a move towards them; it baffled them greatly.

There was one enemy left who decided to charge Hiruzen in the attempts to end his life, but Naruto was quicker. He kicked the back of the enemy's legs which made him stumble back. Naruto took this opportunity to wrap his right forearm around the enemy's neck, and brought the center of his back onto Naruto's left knee. A sickening snap was heard in the room, but Naruto was not done. Just as the enemy's back snapped, Naruto crushed the man's trachea with a Ki enhanced punch. The most shocking part about this whole ordeal?

Not once, did Naruto break a sweat.

Hiruzen's amused voice soon filled the room, "It's good to see you again, my boy."

Naruto's emotionless expression vanished, and a much warmer one took its place. Grandfather and grandson soon reunited with a long awaited hug. Naruto smiled as he looked into the aged eyes of the Sandaime.

"Glad to see you as well, old man."

The former Hokage clapped his hands on Naruto's armored shoulders with a smile. "Well, shall we get these young-ins back to Konoha. The Kages are eager to talk to you now that the test is over with."

Naruto nodded, then set his sights on the genin who compromised the entire mission. As he walked up to the shinobi, said person closed his eyes and awaited the pain that was to come from his failure. The genin was now scared of Naruto as he never thought a samurai was capable of such feats. When no pain came, however, he slowly opened his eyes to see the concerned look on Naruto's eyes.

"Why do you not punish me, commander?"

Naruto placed a comforting hand on the young shinobi's shoulder before he began. "Everyone makes mistakes, and those mistakes lead to great life lessons. Take it from me, a person who trusted an enemy to aid us. An enemy that betrayed me which led to the extermination of my whole platoon."

The Sandaime closed his eyes in sadness, while the genin asked a simple, but powerful question.

"How many? How many died due to your mistake?"

"75" Naruto simply answered which produced gasps in the room.

The genin looked at the wooden floor of the ground with a frown. "I could have gotten us killed…I should have followed your orders."

Naruto smiled, "See, a life lesson learned. Now cheer up, as this sole action does not dictate your shinobi career, it only helps it blossom into something more." Naruto now stood in front of the six man team he rescued. "Like my master said to me when I first entered his shop. You are but an empty glass waiting to be filled."

Hearing this, Hiruzen opened his eyes and turned to the shinobi with a smile.

"Naruto is right, young ones. As a genin, you are but a piece of kindling which feeds the Will of Fire. As you grow in skill, and advance in rank, that piece of kindling only grows into something much larger which only bolsters the flames you carry in your heart. Use your experiences, your mistakes as your grow; a better shinobi you will become."


	18. Arc Three: Ch 3

**AN:** Happy Holidays everyone! As a gift for your patience, here is the next chapter. If you did not catch the chapter that this one overwrote, than please see my profile page for details on the new update speed for this story and anything that might hinder said speed. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights go to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Arc Three: Home is Where the Heart Lies**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

It was the following day after Naruto took the tests the Kage wished to see him perform. It was like any other day in Konoha; blue skies, merchants going about their day, among other tasks. For Naruto, however, a thick foul aura was in the air. An aura which he felt throughout his entire time in Iron Country.

War was coming, and it was only a matter of time until someone banged the war drums just right. Naruto knew who this person was as he looked at the cigarette in his hands, then blew out the smoke. With a sigh, and a grim smile on his face, he looked up to the sky.

"_Another war I must enter, Master. And I know you have continued to watch over me since that fateful day, but you chose your path, and I have chosen mine. I know there will come a time where we meet again…but that day is a long time coming much like the thought of peace in this tumultuous nation." _

Naruto switched his gaze to the sounds of hammers, and the shouting of workers behind him. The leader of these bands of workers, Tazuna, waved at him with a smile which Naruto returned back. Tazuna and his gang was from Wave and was forever indebted to Konoha due to Itachi's team freeing them from Gato's reign. Even the bridge that was built to facilitate trade between Wave and Fire Country was named after the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The Great Konoha Bridge.

Naruto chuckled to himself at that thought, then decided to ask how progress was coming.

"Tazuna-san, how's progress on the addition to my Master's emporium?"

"Everything is super ahead of schedule, Naruto-san. As long as war doesn't come this way, we should be done within a week and a half."

Naruto smiled then threw his cancer stick to the ground, and snuffed it out with his sandal.

"With a band of only 20 workers plus yourself, getting a structure built in that amount of time shows how committed you are to your craft."

"Hai, and I can say the same about you, super samurai."

Both got a good laugh out of this, but it was halted when Shizuka came out of the store with Yuki in her arms. Naruto smiled, and gave her a kiss which Yuki participated in with a few sloppy licks. It was this that made Naruto remember something he wanted to do.

"_Kurama, about getting Yuki battle ready?"_

Said fox yawned and stretched before he responded with a slightly annoyed tone. "**Brat, I was having the most amazing dream…"**

"_Ripping Madara to shreds again?"_

"**Perhaps.**" Kurama shrugged, then decided to answer Naruto's question. "**To answer your question, use some of my chakra and inject it into Yuki. These injections should be done once a week, then after a month these injections increase to three times a week. After another month, Yuki should be good to go."**

Naruto was concerned, "_And this won't kill Yuki in the process?"_

Kurama shook his head, "**No, as the dosage is relatively small, but it is enough to start changing her genetic makeup. And before you ask, yes she will grow additional tails. The more tails, the more powerful she will become.**"

"_So I'm essentially making another you?" _

This made the bijuu guffaw harshly, but the fox quickly calmed down enough to reply. "**HAH! Far from it, brat. Even if she grows the max amount of tails, four to be exact, Yuki will only be as strong as the Nibi.**"

"Holy shit!" Naruto said aloud which made people stare for a moment before going back to what they were doing.

Shizuka looked at her love with a confused stare. "Um, Naruto, you spaced out…talking to Kurama again?"

Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Hai, and you won't believe how strong Yuki here can get."

Shizuka knew this wasn't a topic to continue outside in the open. "We will explain this later, OK?" After a nod from Naruto, she continued. "Hard to believe that you got the Kage's acceptance yesterday…not many can acclaim such an honor."

Naruto smiled and scratched behind Yuki's ears which made her start to purr. "By now some of them had to have reached out to their war council to start making plans based on my strategies."

This part of the conversation made Shizuka frown. "How long?"

Naruto sighed, "I give a week tops, but maybe less. I know you want to come with, but this is something I must do alone."

Tears started to form at the edges of Shizuka's eyes, and her speech started to crack and waver. "What happened to my pain is yours, and your pain is mine? I almost lost you once already, and I fear that even with your skills you won't come home alive. Please, I don't know what I'd do without you in my life!"

It was here that she broke down in tears which made Naruto quickly console her with a hug. "Shhh, it's alright my fair maiden, just let it out." After a pause, he continued. "If your intuition is telling you that I will not return, then I have no choice but to accept your aid."

Face still on Naruto's armored chest, Shizuka let out a smile and hugged a little tighter. She "eeped" when Naruto suddenly picked her up bridal style and started walking someplace.

"You put me down this instant mister!" Shizuka suddenly yelled and bopped Naruto over the head.

Naruto snorted, "Not happening princess."

She huffed then looked at Yuki's smiling face. "Great, not you too?!"

The fox let out a yip then suddenly licked Shizuka across the face which made her splutter in shock. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he walked towards his destination; the tea shop.

* * *

**Council Chambers**

Inside the chambers was currently Shikaku, Inoichi, Nagato, Hiruzen, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. All were looking over the map Naruto made as they were about to discuss battle plans which revolved around Naruto's own. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen, the ones who hadn't seen the map yet, was astonished to say the least. Not only on the level of detail on the map, but what Naruto came up with for a strategy. It was a backbone to something much larger, but it was a backbone which allowed great flexibility on Ame and Konoha's end.

With Kumo and Suna having set targets, Oto and Iwa respectively, Konoha and Ame could choose whom they wished to aid and/or attack. The major thing which Hiruzen was most worried about, however, was Kiri. He knew that the rebel forces were much smaller than those for the bloodline purge thanks to Jiraiya's spy reports. And at the time, the Sandaime did not have the necessary resources to aid them thanks to Konoha still recovering from the Kyuubi attack. Now, that decision had come back to haunt him.

Hiruzen cleared his throat which made the room quiet down. "I must admit Naruto's plan is exemplary, but we have yet to discuss a counterattack against Kiri if they so do happen to invade us. Perhaps our Wave allies can attest to any movements Kiri makes. Thoughts?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Sensei does bring up a valid point, but I just got recent intel from an agent of mine…one which will stay secret until the time comes."

Shikaku sighed in relief while Inoichi had a suspicion of what information the Toad Sage happened to get. It was Tsunade, though, who spoke up.

"Akatsuki I take it?"

Jiraiya let out a small chuckle before he responded, "You know me too well, hime." It was then his expression turned serious. "The Akatsuki is more formidable than I thought. All of them are S-rank shinobi, one of which has come back from the dead. One which gave me and two others their damn titles."

Everyone in the chamber winced as they knew who Jiraiya was talking about.

"Troublesome…of course Hanzo would come back. Lemme guess, Orochimaru was the creep who did so."

"Got it in one."

Hiruzen pinched his nose and let out a deep groan, "I'm too old for this shit!"

Nagato smirked at what the Sandaime said, but responded to his Sensei anyhow. "And the others?"

The Toad Sage rubbed his temples with a frown on his face. "You all aren't going to like this one bit. But, the members of Akatsuki are Tobi, Orochimaru, Hanzo, Sasori of the Red Sands, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, Raiga, and a strange plant man called Zetsu."

"Even more troublesome."

Inoichi nodded with a blank expression, "Indeed, but I somehow think that's not all you found?"

Jiraiya smirked, "Oh yes, my informant gathered all sorts of juicy things! Does battle plans sound good to you?"

The room went absolutely silent at this. Everyone, minus the one who got this information, wanted to know two things. One, who was this informant, and two; how does Jiraiya manage to do the things he does. After a couple minutes, Nagato coughed into his hands still in slight shock to what his Sensei recently said.

"Well Sensei, this certainly makes things easier on our end. I propose that we come up with a strategy using Commander Harumasa's and forward this to our allies…secretly of course. Everyone agree?

"Agreed!" They all chorused, but Tsunade decided to ask one final question before the planning began.

"What about Naruto, shouldn't he be here…and what will his orders be after his solo mission?"

Nagato decided to clear this up, "A very good question Tsunade, but you must realize that Naruto is a samurai and no longer falls under shinobi jurisdiction. He is a war veteran from Iron Country, and a damn good one if the tests we saw yesterday was any indication. I know you all have your worries, but if he could survive one war, then he can survive them all. Sandaime-dono is living proof of that."

Hiruzen smiled, while everyone else hummed in acceptance of what Nagato had said. Regardless, Naruto would be informed of their plans. After all, he was the main commander in this whole operation.

* * *

**Oto – Underground Base**

Orochimaru and Hanzo sat across from each other at a table. Kabuto was absent for many reasons, but the main one was that the Sennin didn't trust his second in command one bit. From the mysterious absences to things being stolen from his personal lab, Orochimaru knew a rat when he sensed one…he was a snake after all.

"Explain to me again, on why I am back to life?" Hanzo said still in disbelief that he was alive once again.

Orochimaru grinned, "Ku ku ku, I have special use for you Hanzo. Oh yes, that control seal is all but gone thanks to me. The Akatsuki might think you and I are for their cause, but we are just a couple rouge agents ready to stir the pot."

Hanzo hummed in thought while he looked around the dank and dark room filled with various lab equipment. He tried to come up with what Orochimaru was thinking, but said person's mind was too twisted which made it hard to tell.

"Not that I mind having my control back, but am I to assume you will use your expertise in experiments to aid Konoha and their allies?"

"Ku ku ku, there is much you don't know about me, but yes, I suppose that is one of the things I will be using. Tell me, can you infiltrate Tobi's room and drop a certain something inside his personal sake stash?"

Hanzo looked at the vial of clear liquid which Orochimaru shook in front of his face. With a raised eyebrow, and a point to the liquid, he asked:

"And what exactly will this accomplish?"

The Sennin gave an ear to ear grin, "Oh, I'm just helping a certain someone with a test they will soon face."

Hanzo grunted in anger, he hated riddles, but decided to help nonetheless. "Fine, I will do so, but I expect an answer to what will happen to me after this mini-war is over when I return."

Orochimaru simply nodded and when the Salamander left, the Sennin looked over to a nearby corner of the room. With a smirk, he threw an envelope towards it where something caught it then instantly left.

* * *

**Konoha – Afternoon: Private Training Ground**

Naruto sat in a meditative position as he waited for the Konoha 12 to arrive. He was here to see their skills in action as well as to test them in various combat situations. Not only would this benefit the Konoha 12, but also Naruto as well as he had no idea how true shinobi fought. Takeshi's rebels in Iron Country were anything but that which is one of the reasons the war ended as quickly as it did.

Speaking of war, Naruto understood that this mini-war was just a prelude to something much bigger. He could feel it in the air…an aura which made his gut tighten, and his mind to focus on nothing but the battle ahead. It was supposed to be a simple vacation to get away from the samurai lifestyle, but Naruto and Shizuka's path decided to turn the other way; another obstacle, another challenge to overcome.

While waiting, Naruto decided to work on using his wind Ki for flying. He was 25 minutes into his meditation which was spent learning the way this element felt when levitating. To Naruto, this felt like a feather floating or blowing through the air thanks to a gentle breeze. It was this that he pictured in his mind when he opened his eyes and began to practice.

"Alright, just like walking…one step at a time." Naruto said then took a deep breath.

Soon enough, his feet left the ground which made him stumble slightly, but Naruto quickly recovered. Not wanting to try maneuvers in high altitude yet, he decided to do so while only a foot off the ground. Naruto tried to move himself left, but he quickly lost control and his feet met the ground. Naruto quickly noted what he felt, and what he did wrong. Once again, he levitated a foot off the ground, and tried the same maneuver again.

"_Wind must be guided…feel the air, see the feather, become the feather…and be one with the wind." _

Naruto closed his eyes as the thought this, and to his surprise, he moved left. Naruto smiled, and then moved right, backwards, and, to his amusement, managed to put himself upside-down. Once back on the ground, he sighed in relief.

"I finally did it Kurama, I'm on my way to mastering one of my elements!"

The fox smirked, "**Good for you brat, but don't get full of yourself.**"

Naruto snorted, "Like your one to talk…"

Kurama was about to go to sleep again when the words Naruto said finally registered. He roared in anger which made Naruto chuckle to himself. After a small break, Naruto tried the maneuvers again, but this time he went five feet off the ground. It was this scene that the Konoha 12 came to see.

Kiba blinked in shock, "Um…I'm not crazy am I?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said in his usual tired tone.

Hinata used her **Byakugan** to see how Naruto was flying like that. At first she thought it was mastery of wind chakra, but to her surprise it wasn't that. She quickly turned her bloodline off as it hurt her eyes.

Neji, who saw his cousin wince in pain, grew concerned. "Are you alright Hinata-san?"

She nodded and rubbed the stars out of her eyes. "Hai Neji, I'm alright, but looking at Naruto is like looking into the sun."

Ino quirked an eyebrow, "His chakra is that immense?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, the only chakra he has is the Kyuubi's, and his main chakra network has almost become nonexistent thanks to misuse. He's using something else to fly."

Tenten had the answer which she gave with a smile on her face. "Ki…he's using Ki."

Naruto suddenly spoke up as he landed in front of them. "Correct Tenten, but how do you know there's elements to Ki?"

This time Tenten was confused, "Elements? I though Ki was just the aura of all living things on this planet?"

Naruto chuckled and waved his hand in the air, "Ah, and that will be a conversation for another time. For now, I need to judge your teamwork and see how you respond to some situational questions."

Lee pumped his right hand in the air, and let out a huge smile as he spoke. "Yosh! May Naruto's youth show us the way!"

Naruto's cheerful expression turned professional as did his voice which made everyone stiffen. They knew that playtime was over.

"And that, Lee, is something we will work on. Your boisterous attitude will lead the enemy to your position which harms not only you, but the allies around you. Will you be able to carry the burden when allies die because of your mouth?"

Lee gulped, and kicked the dirt. "No Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded then looked at the medics; Ino, Hinata, and Sakura. "You three, I take it all of you have not grown lax on other Shinobi skills even though you are in the medical field?"

"No Naruto-san!" Ino, Hinata, and Sakura replied calmly.

"Good. Now, take this situation into thought. If you are called to the frontlines to fight, but see wounded along your path…what takes precedent at that moment? The mission, or the lives of your comrades?"

Sakura was the first to reply, "Medic nin are always escorted by one or more shinobi as they travel so I would inform one of my escorts to notify the frontline while I tend to the wounded."

Ino and Hinata nodded in agreement which made Naruto smile.

"You could have said both, but your explanation was textbook. Now, onto those that will almost constantly fight in this war."

Kiba, Sasuke, and the others quickly made sure to pay attention as Naruto gave another hypothetical situation.

"Assume all of you minus Hinata and Ino are tasked with clearing out a camp in the mountains of Iwa, but as you go to complete the mission you are suddenly ambushed. The enemy force is larger than yours, and possibly more powerful. What actions would you take?"

Sasuke, just one of the heavy hitters in the Konoha 12, decided to answer for everyone.

"Prior to the mission we would send out scouts, but say we do and are still ambushed. I, for one, would never surrender and would lead my team on a counterattack in order to survive. Yes, we may be injured as a result, but if we work as a team I believe we will prevail."

Naruto hummed in thought then nodded, "Given my vague description of the situation, I will accept your answer. As a samurai, it is dishonorable to surrender to the enemy, but in your case it might be the only option to stay alive. Remember that, and know that your imprisonment will not last. For if any of you succumb to such a fate, I will see to it personally that you are freed."

"Taking on a village by yourself is suicide. Why? The enemy will expect an attack on their village in a time of war." Shino said in a monotone at the same time he fixed his shades.

Naruto nodded, "Ah, you are correct, but I have my ways." After a pause Naruto smiled. "Now, let's get to some team sparring."

For the next two hours, Naruto watched from above as he flew around the Konoha 12 as they sparred. At first the spars were two on two, but as time went on these spars moved up to four on four and eventually a six on six. After each spar, Naruto got to see Ino, Hinata, and Sakura's medical skills in practice. Skills which he was highly impressed with.

"_Hmm, the whole Konoha 12 works very well together…like one massive cohesive unit. Though there is some room for improvement, it will only come as they progress in their skills. Not to mention this war will change them in more ways than one._"

Naruto floated to the ground and told everyone to take a break which they were thankful for. As they enjoyed the shade under the trees, they watched Naruto go to a nearby tree and quickly hack off a limb with Honjo. Once he had the branch, Naruto used his wakizashi to whittle it into a bokken. Once done, he hacked off another branch and proceeded to make another. All of this took only 20 minutes.

Without warning, Naruto threw one of the bokkens to Tenten who caught it just in time.

"Your reaction speed needs work especially when distracted. Come, I must test you on your kenjutsu."

Tenten nodded while she had a megawatt smile on her face. "_I can't believe I'm actually sparring with Naru-OW!"_

She suddenly rubbed the top of her head with a wince then looked at Naruto who had a cold look in his eyes. It made Tenten flinch back in fright.

"Dead…an enemy can strike at any moment. Remember, emotions can distract you from the fight and possibly enemies around you."

The weapons mistress nodded, and got in a ready stance while Naruto just stood there with his bokken at his side. After a minute, Tenten decided to strike first, but quickly found herself disarmed and Naruto's bokken at her neck.

"Dead…never attack first, wait for the enemy to come to you and act accordingly." Naruto said in a stern tone then motioned to the bokken on the ground. "Again."

Tenten got in the same spot she was in before, and waited. After a bit, Naruto attacked with an upward slash which Tenten blocked expertly, or so she thought. Naruto quickly took his leg, and tripped Tenten which made her land on her back. Once again, the bokken was at her neck.

"Dead…kenjutsu is not only the art of the sword, but a mix of taijutsu as well. The sword is an extension of your body, is it not?"

After a nod from Tenten, Naruto stepped back in a ready stance to allow her to rise.

"Again!"

The rest of the Konoha 12 watched in awe as Tenten was "killed" over and over again, however, they did notice improvements being made.

Neji was shocked to the say the least, "And here I thought Tenten knew almost everything when it came to kenjutsu…I guess the rumors about samurai being the masters of the sword are correct."

Chouji, for the moment, stopped eating his chips. "We all saw the fight in the stadium, but not the test afterwards. Father told me how Naruto performed, and never again will I underestimate the samurai."

Kiba scoffed, "Still not convinced on why samurai exist in this day and age. Yah, I get that Naruto's strong and he's been through a lot, but he seems weak compared to us."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru started. "Father told me about the second test as well. After his team was captured, it took less than 10 minutes for Naruto to clear the enemies and rescue his team from the tower in the Forest of Death."

Sasuke continued, "And he only used his samurai techniques…the shinobi didn't have a chance to use one jutsu."

Kiba balked, "That fast! That's…that's…"

Sai decided to enter the conversation, "Inconceivable? Yes, it does seem so, but Iron Country has been neutral for a long time. Only Sandaime-dono and those before him have had the opportunity to fight against the samurai. Perhaps a chat with the Sandaime would do you good Kiba."

Kiba simply nodded while the others decided to stay silent and watch Naruto take down Tenten again.

Said person laid on the ground while she tried to catch her breath. The thought of losing over and over again started to anger her, but she was also thankful for this as it showed how much she needed to improve.

"We are done for the day Tenten, but you may keep the bokken as we will be doing this daily until word comes through that the enemies have started to move. I will not teach you my style, but I can help you improve on your own. As it stands now, you can put up a decent fight with one of the Seven Swordsman. But worry not, I expect that after a week of my training you will be able to go toe to toe with one with no problem."

Tenten sat up and nodded, "How long will these sessions be?"

Naruto hummed in thought before he answered. "Five hour sessions should be enough to get your stamina up, and your style polished. Meet here at six every morning so you can have an hour lunch break before coming here again for training with the Konoha 12."

The weapon mistress's eyes widen at the grueling schedule which made Naruto chuckle. As he looked to the others, he nodded towards the village which signaled them to go home. Once again, Naruto turned towards Tenten with a smile.

"You may grow to hate me, but realize I am doing this for not only your safety, but for your comrades as well. Not many in Konoha take up a blade, so in order to change that, one person must pave the way for change."

Tenten pointed at herself, "Me, but why when there are the ANBU to do that?"

"Ah, but the ANBU are always seen in the village and their missions are always classified. The incoming genin do not hear of the success they have when using their shinobi skills in tandem with kenjutsu."

"And since my missions are not, I can freely talk about them and how they saved the lives of me and countless others…I get it now!" Tenten replied back with a huge grin.

Naruto patted her on the shoulders, "Go now, get some rest and think about what I showed you here today. Godspeed, Tenten."

* * *

**One Week Later**

After a week of training with Naruto, the Konoha 12 felt very confident of their skills. One of them, however, was even more grateful for Naruto's help; Tenten. As the training continued, she noticed that she was overconfident with her kenjutsu in the past. Thanks to this issue, Tenten always told herself that her sword skills were the best this generation had seen. This all changed when Naruto started helping her. After training with Naruto for one week, that overconfidence was shattered and she actually found herself more comfortable with her style. Overexertion was becoming a thing of the past, and getting emotional when the battle was not going her way was also being extinguished.

She soon understood why the samurai were considered the masters of the sword after Naruto demonstrated some of his katas. No movement was wasted; everything was on point. It was one shot, one kill. Although Tenten was older than Naruto, she looked up to him as a mentor; a measuring stick when it came to comparing skills.

As to Kiba, he became humbled after he visited the Sarutobi Estate and had a one on one chat with the Sandaime. The tales the man told about his encounters with the samurai was amazing to say the least. During the Warring Clan Era these battles were more prominent. Over time, each samurai guild learned to coexist and ended up settling down in what is now Iron Country. As to the battles Hiruzen had with the samurai, he had come close to death due to one massive flaw.

Underestimation.

The Sandaime told of his first battle with a samurai and how he was almost killed. His savior, ironically, was the samurai himself who told Hiruzen to use this experience for future encounters. He also told of the way most shinobi think of samurai; it made Kiba look to the ground in sadness.

Kiba now understood Naruto's situation, and after thanking the Sandaime, he personally met Naruto and apologized to him for his beliefs. To his surprise, Naruto easily forgave him and, like Hiruzen's tale, told the Inuzuka to use what he learned for the future.

Near the end of the week, Iwa and Oto began to invade smaller villages and started to encroach on Ame and Kumo's territory. The borders had been breached, and casualties had already resulted. Tensions were now at its highest point; the rubber band could stretch no more. Konoha, Kumo, and Ame instantly readied their troops and started to send them out. Ame put themselves in a more defensive position until aid from Konoha arrived. Kumo moved troops to intercept and take out Oto camps which started to spring up in their territory. Konoha not only allocated troops to Ame, but also to two other areas.

Wave and Oto.

Since Wave was a massive trading hub to Konoha and their allied villages, they were a prime target for Kiri forces. So, Konoha rectified this problem by bolstering up the village with their shinobi. If any sign of the Kiri naval fleet was seen, Konoha would be notified immediately.

As for Oto, Shikaku hoped they would fall quickly for multiple reasons. With Kumo attacking from one side, Konoha attacking from the other, and Ame coming in to aid both later; the three pronged attack would overwhelm the small force and make them submit to defeat. After this, all forces would be allocated to Iwa and Kiri if they so happened to attack Wave.

Where was Naruto in all this?

He and Shizuka was currently in Ame ready to head for Iwa. Yuki was currently in Konoha being taking care of by Nagato. The stage was set, and now was the time to break the rubber band. Naruto looked towards his love with a sad glance which Shizuka returned. They grasped each other's hands and gave a deep kiss. Once they broke, they looked at each other again.

"It's time…once again shall my blades bathe in the blood of the enemy." Naruto stated with a sigh at the end.

Shizuka nodded with a grim smile, "And once again shall we dance to the sound of battle."

Naruto looked out towards the direction of Iwa with cold eyes, but then his attention turned to Konan who appeared beside him and Shizuka.

"It's time, Commander." The Amekage simply stated.

Naruto nodded, "Thank you Konan-san." He then looked at his love and extended a hand towards Iwa. "Our path lies ahead, fair maiden, another obstacle to overcome."

* * *

**AN**: As you can tell, this is a shorter chapter. However, the next is probably going to push 10k words as I have a lot to cover. Hope you enjoyed this installment!


	19. Arc Three: Ch 4

**AN:** Sorry readers, I would have had this out earlier, but unexpected family matters came up. I hope to start the two chapters a week soon as my 2015 resolution to all is to get this story done by May at the latest. Thanks all!

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Naruto, but sadly I do not. One can dream though.

_ITALICS_: Thinking

**BOLD**: demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Arc Three: Home is Where the Heart Lies**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Five Days Before Naruto Arrived in Iwa**

The Hidden Frost Village and the Hidden Hot Springs Village was both known for their tourism and a place where shinobi hung around to just get away from it all. Neither had an impressive shinobi population, but one was active for protection purposes. Sadly, the peace these two minor villages were known for was shattered in an instant.

Without warning, thousands of Iwa and Oto shinobi attacked and took the villages by force. There was no battle, only a slaughter resulted. The small shinobi forces of the two minor villages lacked the expertise to hold off such an enemy. The streets ran red with blood, and chaos ensued.

The first casualties of this mini-war had resulted.

News of this quickly reached Kumo's ears where they instantly mobilized troops and planned a night raid to liberate both villages. They hoped to push the enemy forces back into Oto, then hold off until Konoha and Ame arrived to end the Sound Village once and for all.

Their plan worked and took the enemy by surprise.

Thanks to their victory, the enemy troops were having a grand old time by enjoying the booze and the hot springs. That, and none had thought Kumo would be so brazen. Like the small shinobi force they killed only a day ago, the Iwa and Oto forces were forced to retreat and suffered massive casualties as a result. Both sides were now at a stalemate. Kumo could only hope they could hold their position until help arrived from the other end.

In Taki, word reached them that Iwa was seen on their borders. And not only that, it was said that Iwa single handedly wiped the Hidden Grass Village off the map and took over Claw country. Ame and Taki was surrounded…it was like another shinobi war was about to start. Concerned, Shibuki, the leader of Taki, reached out to their ally; Suna.

Suna, also an ally of Konoha, already had plans for this war but after hearing what Iwa did…it was inexcusable. Rasa notified Konoha about his change in plans due to Rock's bold move and acted accordingly. Like Kumo, they hoped to push the enemy forces away from Ame and Taki to give them some breathing room. Sadly, the two jinchuriki Iwa had ruined any chance at this happening.

Suna and Ame suffered heavy casualties when they tried to liberate the destroyed Grass Village and thus decided to retreat back to lick their wounds. Suna forces were posted in Ame and Taki for support thanks to this debacle, and, for now, everything was one massive stalemate until Konoha entered the fray.

In Kiri, Yagura giggled like a mad schoolgirl and instantly began to plan invading Konoha. Sadly, the rebels set them back a week due to infiltrating their supply depot and ship yard. Massive repairs had to be done to their fleet to get it battle ready. This was another thing Yagura hated.

The Bloodline Fighters lead by Mei Terumi.

Although a small force, their guerilla tactics and knowledge of how the village of Kiri was laid out was a huge boon to them. Not only that, but Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki had quite the kill count and it showed when Yagura was sent a box full of heads.

Enraged would not do justice when describing the jinchuriki's outburst every time one of those packages arrived.

* * *

**Tobi's Base – Location Unknown: Two Days until Naruto Arrives at Ame**

Tobi just got an update on the war he planned from Zetsu and the Uchiha couldn't be happier with the results. Yes, the villages were still at a stalemate, but this stalemate led to heavy losses on both sides. Just as he dismissed the plant man, Hanzo walked in with a bottle of sake and two sake dishes.

Tobi looked at Hanzo with a scrutinizing glance before he sat down at his desk and took off his mask. The calm and collected tone of his soon filled the room.

"Sake? I never ordered such a thing…"

Hanzo nodded before he laid the dishes on the desk and popped the cork on the bottle. As he poured the drinks, he responded to his "master's" question.

"Indeed, but a mastermind such as yourself deserves a bit of celebration. Not even I would have been so bold to create such a plan."

Tobi looked at the sake in front of him then back at the Salamander. After a slight pause, he motioned towards his guest's sake. Hanzo didn't hesitate and downed his rice alcohol.

"_Let's hope Orochimaru's antidote works."_ The former ruler of Ame thought before he motioned to Tobi. "Your sake, if you please?"

Seeing that Hanzo didn't react to the sake, he knew it was safe. And thus, Tobi downed the alcohol. After pouring another, he cleared his throat to get Hanzo's attention.

"I assume this sake and your arrival is not just for my brain and brawn, but something else. Something…you wish to reclaim perhaps?"

Hanzo nodded, and followed Orochimaru's plan to the letter. "Ame…I want my home back. That, and I think using Konan to gain what is rightfully yours can be done quicker. After all, not even the mighty Sannin could match my strength."

Tobi hummed in thought, then grinned maliciously. "_Yes…with the current stalemate and me taking the Kyuubi, this could work to my advantage."_

"From your grin, I assume you agree to my plan?"

Tobi nodded and downed his sake before pouring another serving. "Do as you will, but leave Nagato to me. Defeating the samurai should not take long. Dismissed."

Hanzo stood, bowed, and left the room. Once out of sight, he took a vile out of his pants pocket and drank the contents. As the Salamander left the base, he could only grin behind his mask.

"_Step One complete." _

* * *

**Konoha – Hospital**

Shizuka was seen going room to room in order to treat her patients. Of course, Tsunade was almost always by her side during each diagnosis or when a medical procedure needed done. The war had brought injured shinobi here which made Shizuka think about Iron Country and the suicide technique Naruto used. Thanks to these memories, a depressed aura could be felt around her which seemed to effect the patients.

Tsunade noticed and told her to take the day off and do something. After a thank you, she quickly went to bathroom to change into her usual shinobi outfit. As she walked out the front door, she bumped into Jiraiya.

"Oh, hey Jiraiya-sensei." She sighed.

The Toad Sage frowned, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "What's eating you Shizuka…if it's the war, I understand."

She shook her head, "No, not this war, but the one Naruto almost lost his life in. My job at the hospital brings back the same memory over and over again."

Jiraiya knew what she was talking about, and decided to steer the conversation in another direction.

"You know, when I was depressed I always turned to fuinjutsu to get my mind off things."

Shizuka smirked, "Well, if it worked for you, then why not. I need to stop home first to get supplies."  
Jiraiya shook his head with a smile. "Nonsense, I have plenty with me…come."

With a quick sunshin, they were at a random training field. Jiraiya pulled a scroll from his coat and unsealed the contents. As Shizuka looked at the paper and the brush, an idea suddenly came to her. The gasp she produced made Jiraiya look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Jiraiya-sensei, do you think I can produce a seal which suppresses a jinchuriki?"

"I actually carry them with me, would you like some for the upcoming war?"

Shizuka shook her head, "No! Not those cheap things that only cut off the chakra, but an actual seal which cuts off both chakra networks and paralyses them at the same time."

Jiraiya blinked in shock at the idea. It was genius, but to make it in two days would be nigh impossible. Unless…

"I suppose it could be done, but we need to see Minato's library…if memory suits me, I think he was attempting to create a seal just like what you described."

Shizuka nodded, and decided to ask another question. "Is there a seal which shuts down ocular bloodlines?"

This time, the Toad Sage smirked. "Ah, I see. You are worried about Naruto and wish to help him if need be." Shizuka blushed which made Jiraiya chuckle to himself. "Again, Minato's library would be a good start. Now, get to practicing."

As she practiced, more seal ideas came to mind. Two of these ideas was a durability seal and an extension seal. The durability seal could be used on just about anything. This seal would have 10 levels with level one being the weakest. Each level would determine how much abuse an item could take. Abuse such as kunai, explosions, low level jutsu, and more. An extension seal could be used on chained weapons in order to lead the enemy into a false sense of security. Simply put, the seal would extend the reach of said weapon (**1**).

Thanks to her knowledge of sealing matrixes, Shizuka quickly scribbled down notes and began to work on them. Jiraiya, after seeing that his student was working on something other than practice, decided to look at what Shizuka wrote down. Intrigued and astonished would not do justice to how the Sage felt.

"Shizuka, these are…"  
"Brilliant, I know." She interjected while still staying focused on her work. "If I can get these done, Naruto's armor would be almost impervious." After a pause, she looked to the sky in thought. "Maybe a level 10 durability seal could withstand a bijuu bomb?"

Jirayia gaped, but then his shock turned into a grin. "Alright little Uzumaki…now you really piqued my interest. Time for ol' Jiraiya to show you why he is a seal master, but first we need to head over to your home as Minato's library will hold the answers you seek."

Shizuka nodded; a megawatt smile was on her face.

* * *

**Present Time**

Naruto and Shizuka looked at each other with a smile as they made their way to Iwa. The durability seal was completed, but in the prototype stage. Currently, it could only go up to level three; a level which was applied to Naruto's armor and Shizuka's clothing. The extension seal was a lot trickier and was far from being completed. As to the seals Shizuka thought of to take down a jinchuriki and Tobi's Sharingan…well, Minato already had a basic prototype for those. However, thanks to the Kyuubi attack, they were never completed. Until now that is.

As the two ran together, both knew that this conflict was going to end with a high body count. However, they did not foresee two people deciding to go against Tobi's ideals.

About halfway to Iwa, Shizuka decided to stay here just in case some Iwa nin tried to come through. Naruto liked the idea, especially since he could now focus on the enemy ahead and not the love of his life. The two kissed, then Naruto was off.

Shizuka looked at Naruto's disappearing figure with a sad smile, "Stay safe, my love."

Naruto frowned as he neared the Iwa border and decided to stop to look back. "Stay safe, my fair maiden. May the elders of old guide you."

After a sigh, Naruto turned emotionless; his eyes became soulless ice burgs. It was time for the Demonic Warrior to flex his claws.

"Ready Kurama?"

"**Born ready, brat."** The fox smirked.

Naruto nodded and pulled a cigarette from his pack, and lit it with a match. After a few drags, he ran past the Iwa border; his right hand ready to draw Honjo at any time. After three minutes of sprinting, Naruto came to a complete stop as he sensed someone approaching. Like a true samurai, he simply sat in the lotus position and placed Honjo on his lap as he waited for the enemy to approach.

As the Iwa patrol Naruto sensed came around the path, which went into the many mountains of Rock Country, they stopped and blinked in shock at the person in front of them. It was their target, the son of the Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto, who had his eyes closed in meditation, calmly took the cig out of his mouth and snuffed it on the ground. The shinobi patrol tensed as Naruto reached into his armor and into the pocket of his kimono. They breathed in relief when he pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Care for a smoke, shinobi-sans?" Naruto said nonchalantly.

The leader of the group made his presence known with an angry growl. "Grr…no, I don't want no damn cancer stick! Look here you samurai freak, our Kage wishes to see your head on a pike. So, stand up and fight!"

Naruto shook his head with a frown, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, no patience…a great disadvantage in battle you have."

The leader growled again and motioned for his platoon to capture the target. As Naruto became surrounded, he threw his cigarette pack in the air which many followed. Multiple seiza no bu kata later, and only the leader was left standing.

Make that shaking in fear.

"No patience, but you at least have the knowledge to not be distracted in battle."

The leader yelled and charged with a kunai in each hand, but the kunai were cut in half by Honjo. Again, the leader stumbled back in shock.

Naruto looked at the Iwa shinobi with his cold blue eyes, "You wish to fight hand-to-hand…so be it."

After he sheathed Honjo, Naruto got into the ready stance of Aikido and waited for his enemy to charge. Instead of charging, he saw the leader become nothing more than a pile of mud. Naruto sighed and calmly dodged a kunai that was thrown at the back of his skull. But as it went past, Naruto caught it by the ring and threw it back with twice the force. The leader was not expecting such a move and ended up finding his own weapon lodged in-between his eyes.

"Pity…I hoped these shinobi were more of a challenge than those at Iron Country."

As Naruto went around the same bend the patrol went through, his enhanced hearing caught multiple whistles in the air. As he looked up, a black cloud of kunai was headed his way; some had explosive tags attached.

"Ambush…quite a predicament." Naruto calmly thought aloud.

This said, he decided to use something that he has been working on ever since he started learning his wind element. After getting in a horse stance, Naruto looked up at the rain of kunai with narrowed eyes. With precision, he quickly took Honjo out of the sheath, added wind Ki to it, and swiped it upward. Instead of cutting the kunai like the shinobi hidden in the mountains thought would happen, to their horror, they found that the attack simply blew the kunai off track. Some even headed back at them. Soon, explosions ripped across the mountain chains near the path Naruto was at followed by some screams of injured or dead Iwa shinobi.

It was then, Naruto felt an impressive force of shinobi headed his way; the training gloves were off.

"Time to go to work Kurama."

"**Like father like son…give them hell brat!"**

Naruto nodded, and turned on his Kyuubi cloak. There was no need to add tails just yet. Soon, the mountain pass was filled with yellow flashes, the scream of jutsu being sent Naruto's way, and the screams of the dying.

Naruto flashed to a target above him and instantly cut the shinobi down, then flashed to one who was in the process of casting a jutsu. The women found herself without a head. As Naruto was about to flash to another, multiple **Rock Bullets** headed his way. Not deterred, Naruto jumped on them to gain altitude, cut some in half, or blew them into the nearby mountain with his wind element.

To the Iwa Shinobi, they started to wonder if they could even stop this demon. And like so many others before them, the whispers of Akuma no Senshi could be heard; it put a smile to Naruto's face. That smile was wiped away when he felt the ground rumble beneath his feet. Thinking quickly, he jumped to a nearby mountain but blinked in slight shock when he landed. On the flattened mountain top, over 200 Iwa Shinobi stood.

Soon, Naruto found himself surrounded by rock walls which were quickly starting to close around him. To make matters worse, the ground started to shake beneath him. Thinking quickly, Naruto created a mini **Bijuudama** on his right hand and obliterated the wall in front of him and rushed outside. It was just in time as **Rock Spears** broke through where he was standing before. And just as he was about to attack the enemy in front of him, he was blindsided by one of the many jutsu in Onoki's arsenal.

**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

As Naruto stood, the Iwa Shinobi started to back off as Onoki floated down to see his opponent.

"Naruto Namikaze." The Kage said with distaste.

"Onoki the Fence Sitter." Naruto said in a cold demeanor.

The two started each other down for what seemed like forever. The wind howled through the mountains, a howl which pierced the tense silence. It was Naruto, however, who broke it.

"Shall we commence the dance of death?"

A small smirk came to the Tsuchikage's face, "Commence we shall."

* * *

**With Shizuka**

As Shizuka waited and watched for any sign of incoming enemies, her thoughts began to wander to Naruto and if he was doing all right. Many reassuring thoughts later, Shizuka seemed to break out of her worried state. And it was just in time too, as she spotted two enemies running towards her at full speed. She cursed at who the two were.

"Roshi and Han…the jinchuriki who wiped the Grass Village off the map. Dammit, I can fight off one, but not both at the same time…I must warn Ame."

With a series of shunshins, she quickly arrived back to the village and found Konan.

"Ah Shizuka, back already?" The Amekage stated calmly, but she became serious after seeing Shizuka's demeanor. "Report!"

"Han and Roshi are on their way. ETA five minutes, maybe less."

"Shit!" Konan palmed her face and sighed. After a moment, she looked Shizuka in the eyes. "Is there anything you can do to stall them…I have a plan."

Shizuka smirked, "I'm the girlfriend of an Uzumaki for Kami's sake…of course I can stall them."

Konan nodded, "See to it then whilst I gather the forces."

Without hesitation, Shizuka shushined far outside Ame's walls and started setting up seals. Once that was done, she created a maze using multiple **Earth Walls**. A maze which she hoped the jinchuriki would attempt to go through, but she highly doubted it. Afterwards, she used the **Hiding like a Mole Technique** to sink herself underground, then created multiple **Iwa **and **Exploding Clones**. The majority hid underground while an explosive clone stayed above ground. Planning done, Shizuka awaited Han and Roshi's arrival.

It didn't take long for them to arrive, and once they saw the maze, Han obliterated it with a small **bijuudama**. But, once both stepped on the rubble, a barrier seal activated. Once active, 10 **Iwa Clones** popped out of the ground and held the jinchuriki down. Once secure, the **Explosive Clones** underneath them detonated. Once the smoke cleared, Han and Roshi were both in their stage one bijuu cloaks.

"As valiant an effort that was…" Roshi started.

"It was all but a waste of time." Han finished.

The Shizuka clone narrowed her eyes at the two, then shushined in front of Roshi in order to plant a Tsunade strength haymaker. It never landed as Roshi grew a tail and impaled the clone. With a smirk, it said its last word.

"Boom!"

Once the clone exploded, two **Iwa Bushin** popped out of the ground and attempted to plant the seals that her and Jiraiya worked on the past two days. Sadly, the two clones met the same fate as the last one.

"Pathetic…humans are nothing but a waste." Roshi said with great disdain.

Han simply nodded, and looked to his fellow jinchuriki for confirmation. Without warning, Roshi turned full bijuu with Han doing the same. Underneath the ground, Shizuka's eyes widened.

"_Since when can they fully transform?!"_ She thought, then paled at what technique the two were charging up. "_I can't let those hit Ame…let's hope these seals Minato had in his library work."_

Shizuka quickly shushined in front of the Ame gates and yelled back to the advancing force.

"Stay behind me! Bijuudama incoming!"

The Ame forces paled as they saw two black orbs of death heading towards them. That fear turned into awe as they saw Shizuka make two seals float into the air. In an instant, a vortex suddenly appeared from the seals and sucked the two **Bijuudama** inside. As the Ame forces cheered, Shizuka feel to her knees and panted heavily due to the high amount of chakra she had to use for the seals. Although exhausted, she smirked as she knew where those attacks were headed.

Back with Han and Roshi, they were back in their base form wondering why the attacks hadn't gone off. Their answer came when two **Iwa Clones **appeared and planted two seals on the ground, then waved goodbye before dispelling. The jinchuriki's eyes widened as they saw their own attacks come directly at them.

There was no room to evade.

A massive explosion ripped the ground and surrounding area asunder. As the dust started to settle, the Konoha and Suna forces in Ame quickly moved out to ground zero to finish the job, and to see if the two jinchuriki survived. Part of the forces from the Hidden Leaf was the Konoha 12, and they looked forward to their first battle.

"Think they survived?" Kiba asked as he ran beside his group of friends.

Neji shook his head, "Their jinchuriki…they always find a way to live and become thorns in everyone's side."

Tenten angrily slapped the Hyuga upside the head, "So…Naruto's a thorn is he!"

Neji gulped, "No, no! I meant most jinchuriki."

Shikamaru sighed, "See, women are troublesome." Two roars could be heard in the massive dust cloud ahead of them. "And so is that…thanks for jinxing us, Kiba."

Sasuke, the leader of the group, quickly barked out orders. "Stay focused everyone, a jinchuriki is something you can't play around. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Sai, I want you to stay behind to provide support and any medical aid any might need. The rest, follow me…we have two beasts to subdue."

"Hai!" They chorused, and quickly went about their tasks.

* * *

**Oto**

Kumo was starting to be pushed back by Oto forces, and all seemed lost until a war cry was heard on the other side of the Sound village. Konoha and Ame had arrived. For Killer B, who was the leader of the Kumo forces, it was a sigh of relief.

"Having a bit of trouble?" A voice said above him which made the jinchuriki look up.

Killer B smirked, "Hokage-sama is here and there is no need to fear, fool ya fool."

Nagato nodded, "Indeed, but this is just one of my paths…rest your forces while mine and Ame do a little bit of damage."

B nodded and faced his shinobi army, "You heard the man, he's no joke, now take a break, time for a smoke!"

The Preta Path groaned at the terrible rapping but focused on the incoming wave of Oto forces. It was time to strike fear into their hearts and minds. With a burst of chakra and one hand outstretched toward them, only two words were said which ended the lives of over 100 enemies.

"**Shinra Tensei!**"

The battle momentarily stopped as they saw the aftermath of that one devastating technique. Some bodies blew apart from the force of gravity, some twisted in odd shapes, and some had their own weapons imbedded into them. For the allied forces, this brought cheers. For the enemy…they were too afraid to speak.

"And let Kami humble you this day!" The Preta path roared and entered the battle.

From fireballs, to water dragons, to any jutsu in-between, the sound village was slowly being destroyed as the fighting moved into the streets. Thanks to knowing their plans, Konoha and Ame knew to stay away from certain buildings and areas of the village due to traps being set there. That, and those points were also ambush spots. Thanks to this knowledge, the Oto forces started to dwindle, but that soon changed as back-up arrived from the underground tunnels.

As the sounds of battle erupted once again, and the screams which accompanied injury and death occurred, a figure overlooked the battle with a smile. A couple hand signs later, a puff of smoke erupted beside the figure.

"**How dare you summon me, Orochimaru! I require plenty of sacrifices as payment!"** Manda hissed out.

"Ku ku ku, of course. See that village right there…kill all with the sound emblem."

The snake boss was confused, but put that aside as a meal was already prepared for him.

"**Very well…shall we?**"

Back in the Sound Village, the Preta path ducked under a kunai swipe and used a black rod he produced from his sleeve to pierce the shinobi's skull. As he turned, he blasted away another 20 with a **Shinra Tensei**. Just as he was about to advance, a sudden crash nearby caught his attention. His eyes narrowed at who the person was, but that soon changed to disbelief as Orochimaru started killing his own men. Deciding to find answers, he floated towards the Sennin.

As Manda was eating his fill, Orochimaru saw Nagato advance towards him.

"I want answers, Orochimaru!"

"In time, Nagato…or should I say one of your paths. There is much you don't know about me."

The Preta path gave Orochimaru a calculating gaze, but nodded nonetheless. "I expect you to turn yourself in after we are finished here. You have a lot to answer for."

As the Preta path went back to the fighting, the Snake Sennin frowned. "_I know, and for what it's worth…I'm sorry for the things I did in the past. I must thank the dobe for actually setting me straight all those years ago."_

As the battle in Oto carried on, Kiri's fleet was spotted in the waters near Wave. The spotters quickly notified Konoha and hoped that help would arrive before Kiri struck.

* * *

**With Naruto**

For the past five minutes, Naruto and Onoki fought each other. But this fight was not on the ground, oh no, this was in the air. For Naruto, this was a huge test of mental fortitude as he not only had to control his wind Ki, but also focus on the battle ahead. For these five minutes, a taijutsu bout occurred but both were evenly matched. The battle suddenly changed, however, when Onoki unleashed his infamous jutsu.

**Detachment of the Primitive World**

Naruto barely dodged it, but he was glad he did as once the attack hit the mountain behind him, it vanished in particles of dust.

"_Note to self: avoid at all costs_." Naruto thought to himself then focused on Onoki once more.

Said Kage smirked at the shocked look on the Namikaze's face, "Not so tough now, are you samurai?"

Naruto didn't speak, he just vanished and appeared before the Tsuchikage in the attempts at cutting him in two. Sadly, a rock wall appeared to block the attack; no hand signs were used. Naruto was not deterred, however, and followed up with a high kick which was dodged.

As Onoki floated backward, Naruto pressed his attack with precision; even when the Kage threw **Rock Bullets **and more of his signature technique at him. When theDust Release attack was fired, Naruto used a nearby rock bullet to take the hit. Once covered in smoke, he vanished to another area, and did the same. As he hopped closer to Onoki, the Iwa shinobi looked in awe at what Naruto could do, and how he was actually standing up to their leader.

"Your efforts are fruitless, Namikaze! Your samurai skills will not save you here!"

Naruto smirked as he used the last **Rock Bullet**, then appeared behind the Kage and landed a Ki enhanced punch to his center back. As the Tsuchikage writhed in pain, Naruto followed up with a beheading slash. Thanks to a quick **Earth Wall** by one of the shinobi spectators, Onoki's life was spared.

"Oooh! My back! You bastard, I thought samurai had honor…not to make a cheap shot like that!"

Naruto nodded as he sheathed Honjo, "Hai, you are correct, but your back problems is just one of my many advantages here today." Naruto dodged a wave of kunai from the spectating shinobi which made him frown. "And you, Onoki, are about to lose one of yours."

The Kage watched in horror as Naruto turned on his Kyuubi cloak and vanished in a yellow flash. Within a minute, all 200 of his back-up forces laid dead on the mountain top. The worst part?

Not a speck of blood was found on Naruto's body.

"You truly are his son…and you truly are a demonic warrior." Onoki whispered, the mind control started to fail which Naruto noticed.

Just as he was about to try and pull the Kage out of it, the mind control came back. But this time, it seemed like it was there for good.

"NO! I must follow Tobi's orders. He is the supreme ruler of this nation, and I am his pawn! DIE NAMIKAZE!"

Onoki grunted as he formed the largest **Detachment of the Primitive World **he could. The size of which made Naruto gulp. He knew it would wipe out most of the area he and Onoki currently inhabited.

"**Time to transform Kit, his mind is too far gone."**

Naruto sighed, "Hai…the Elemental Nations will lose a great man today."

As Onoki prepared to fire his technique, his eyes widened when Naruto suddenly went full bijuu. Not a transparent form, but the actual Kyuubi. As the bijuu roared, it made everyone look towards Iwa only to see nine red tails dance between the mountains. For Taki, they knew this was the only chance they had.

* * *

"Prepare the forces…we move out in five!" Shubuki barked out then looked to the person in front of him. "Fuu, I know you haven't felt welcome in this village, but I ask of you to do one final task."

"What is it, Shibuki-san?"

"Make Iwa suffer, make them so weak that they are no longer one of the great villages."

Fuu nodded, "Hai, but do not expect me to return…this village has brought me too much pain."

Without hesitation, she took off her headband and dropped it onto the ground. After stomping on it a couple times, she turned and left to join their shinobi forces.

* * *

"**Bijuudama!"**

"**Detachment of the Primitive World!**"

The two techniques collided and fought for control, but a minute later they destabilized and exploded like a second sun. The roar of the explosion was deafening, and could be heard all the way to Konoha. A mushroom cloud shot up into the sky, and dust covered a good portion of Rock Country. For those that saw the attack, they became concerned. One side feared for their commander's life, while the other feared for Onoki's.

Naruto, still in Kyuubi form, shook off the debris that was on him then reverted back to normal. After a couple blasts of wind Ki, a good amount of dust had been cleared away to reveal the devastation. The crater had to be over a mile wide, and about a half-mile deep. An aquifer was breached due to the explosion, and so water started to fill in the crater. Like the Valley of the End, the landscape was forever changed.

Suddenly, Naruto heard coughing, and honed his senses to try and find the source. It was then he latched onto a familiar energy signature.

"Why am I not surprised the Fence Sitter is still alive." Naruto sighed, then vanished to finish the job.

The Tsuchikage coughed and blew multiple **Great Breakthrough**'s to clear the dust. His chakra was starting to run low, and his back was killing him.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you, Namikaze brat!" The Kage started, but froze as he felt cold steel at his throat.

"I know you cannot be saved, Onoki-san, and it pains me to have to end such a great man who has lived through hardships greater than my own. If it is any consolation, your death will be quick and painless." Naruto said in a somber tone.

"Do it." Onoki whispered, the mind control wavered once again. "Please, do it so my soul can rest in peace. I wanted to make amends with Konoha…not bring war."

Naruto nodded, and moved Honjo to the Kage's heart. "Are you ready?"

Onoki nodded, "Hai, I'm ready to come home."

Naruto's breathe shuddered as he plunged Honjo through the Kage's heart. With a look to the sky, Onoki the Fence Sitter died with a smile on his face. With a sigh, Naruto pulled out Honjo, flicked off the blood, and sheathed it. He grabbed the Kage's body, and set it gently on the ground. With a wave of his hand, Naruto closed Onoki's eyes.

"Why must great people die, Kurama?"

The fox was taken aback by this simple question, and he answered with a sigh. "**I honestly don't know, Kit. Perhaps it is just how the world works."**

Clapping soon got Naruto's attention which made him look around. There, standing 50 feet in front of him, was the man who started it all.

Tobi or Obito Uchiha.

* * *

**Back in Oto**

"Why is Orochimaru-sama attacking us? Have we done something wrong?" An Oto shinobi said as he dodged the swipe of a kunai.

Just as another Oto shinobi was about to respond, he was crushed in Manda's coils. The Konoha shinobi who was fighting the two in front of her shook in fear at what she saw. After witnessing the other Oto shinobi being eaten, she closed her eyes thinking she was next, but after feeling nothing happening, she looked up to see a sad look on the Sannin's face.

"Fear not, fellow shinobi, you will not perish by my hands today. Stand tall and fight for Konoha, become the Will of Fire which your Sandaime has preached…something which I greatly dishonored."

As Orochimaru and Manda sped off to kill more of their own forces, the shinobi who heard what he said was confused. All of them were taught that Orochimaru was a sick and twisted being which held no emotion for what he did. But the remorseful tone in which he spoke baffled them greatly.

"I don't know why the snake bastard is helping us, but dammit this is as good an opportunity as any!" Screamed the shinobi who Orochimaru talked to. "FOR THE WILL OF FIRE!"

All around the Sound Village, the Konoha shinobi made their presence known with a war cry. Their fighting intensified, and the Oto forces stood no chance. Not wanting to be outdone, the Ame shinobi let out a war cry of their own and joined the fray once again.

Within the hour, the Sound village would cease to exist, and Orochimaru would surrender himself as well as his Sound Five. Through it all, Kabuto was never found.

* * *

**With the Konoha 12**

Han and Roshi, still in their full transformation, roared loudly as the coordinated attacks from the Konoha 12 started to bombard them.

As Sai's ink creations relentlessly attacked the bijuu, Tenten used the distraction to use one of her scrolls to launch multiple kunai in the air which Sasuke lit up using one of Madara's jutsu. **Great Fire Annihilation**

As this wide swath of fire hit, they soon realized that their attacks didn't even put a dent on them. Just as the bijuu were about to attack, Kiba blindsided the four-tails using his **Super Fang Wolf Fang**. Son Goku stumbled for a bit, before he recovered. Once the bijuu did, it sent a punch toward Kiba. Neji, knowing that the attack would kill instantly, punched both his hands towards the massive fist which sent a wave of chakra towards it. Once the attack hit, it made Goku's fist miss, but the force behind it was so great, that Kiba was sent flying back. Sai, however, used one of his ink birds to safely catch him.

"This is no use…nothing we do will put a dent in them!" Shikamaru said. "Bijuu are troublesome."

Sasuke grunted, "Tell me about it…any ideas guys?"

Before they could speak, the five-tails suddenly dropped its head low, and charged. For Sasuke and the others up close, they could only watch in horror as they knew that they wouldn't be able to dodge in time. Luckily for them, the shinobi around them set up a multi-layered **Earthen Wall**. Sai reacted quickly and sent his ink birds to pick up his comrades. It was just in time as Kokuo busted through the walls like they were tissue paper. As the debris flew, some managed to injury the shinobi on the ground, but no deaths occurred. As the five-tails went to charge again, the four-tails focused on the Konoha 12 and punched the ground to create a volcano.

The **Flower-Fruit Mountain **was unleashed.

The Konoha 12 and any Ame or Konoha shinobi around them saw their lives flash before their eyes. Everyone knew that the lava could melt just about anything. Suddenly, Shizuka and her clones appeared followed by Konan. While Shizuka set up barrier seals around the vast allied force on the ground, Konan did so from the air with her special paper ninjutsu.

The attack hit, and for now the barrier was holding. Shizuka and Konan knew, however, that it wouldn't last.

"Retreat! Head back to Ame!" Konan shouted.

"But what about you and Shizuka!" Hinata worriedly said.

Shizuka looked to Iwa, then at the Konoha 12 with a smile. "Go now, our sacrifices will be forever remembered."

Some of the shinobi started to protest, but Sasuke understood war thanks to Itachi's training.

"You heard the ladies…shut up and move!"

The barrier dropped in the back to let the shinobi retreat, a move which started to create cracks in the defense. As the volcano continued to spew out lava, and as the five-tails started to ram the barrier, Konan and Shizuka looked at each other with a sad smile.

"Our boyfriends will be devastated after today." Konan somberly stated which made Shizuka nod.

"Hai, and I fear my death will lead to Naruto taking his own…I'm sorry my love."

Just as the barrier was about to fail, and the two was about to take death in open arms, two massive salamanders dropped on top of the bijuu. The jutsu stopped, and the two breathed in relief. That same breath hitched when they saw Hanzo on one of the summons.

Hanzo gave Konan and Shizuka a stern gaze as he spoke. "Well, just don't stand there…I won't be able to hold them forever!"

"You're helping us…why?" Konan asked. "After all you've done, after all the people you killed!"

Hanzo groaned, "Dammit woman! Explanations can come later…now can someone seal these damn pests!"

Shizuka dumbly nodded and quickly made two clones to apply the seals to the bijuu. Once applied, the salamander summons dismissed as Han and Roshi turned to normal. Konan bound the unconscious jinchuriki in paper then gave a heated glare towards Hanzo.

"You are coming with us…you owe us plenty of explanations."

The former ruler of Ame could only nod and follow as it was part of Orochimaru's plan. As they started to head back, Shizuka looked back towards Iwa where the massive explosion took place.

"I need to help Naruto, I sense he is in trouble."

Konan smiled and gave a nod towards her, "Go…make sure our commander comes back to us safely."

Shizuka turned towards Iwa, and sprinted at full speed. "_Please hold on Naruto…I'm coming!"_

* * *

**Wave Country**

The Konoha shinobi began to worry as the Kiri fleet came closer and closer to shore. Soon, the naval fleet would be in range for their kunai launchers to work. As the civilians huddled in evacuation shelters the earth users hastily made, the Konoha shinobi lined the shoreline in preparation of defending Wave. Just as the fleet came into distance, a mass of black in the sky soon blotted out the sun.

"Incoming!" A Konoha shinobi shouted which prompted the any earth users to start their jutsu.

They halted their hand signs, however, when Nagato was seen heading towards them. All the shinobi cheered as their Hokage used his gravity control to stop the rain of kunai in their tracks, then send them back towards the fleet. As the kunai rained down on the enemy, Nagato summoned a small black ball in his hand, and threw it towards the enemy which floated into the sky.

"**Chibaku Tensei!"**

The ships suddenly floated towards the black orb followed by any water or earth around it. The Konoha shinobi could only watch in awe at the small moon that their Hokage was creating. The sound of fleet breaking apart as well as the screams of those being crushed was heard as the ball of debris continued to grow. After two minutes, Nagato released his technique which made the small moon drop into the ocean below with a massive splash.

Nagato smiled at his name being chanted over and over again, but that smile wavered when he felt something in his heart. A twinge of pain.

"_Cousin…I pray that you are OK._"

* * *

**Iwa**

Shinobi hustled about as the wounded started to come in. It was a whirlwind of activity in the Hidden Rock Village; activity which seemed to have no end. Thanks to this, they grew complacent in their security which allowed Taki and Suna to close in on the village. Both forces were led by their jinchuriki; Fuu and Gaara.

The two coincidently met each other at the same time, and quickly formulized a plan.

"Fuu, a pleasure to meet a fellow jinchuriki such as myself." Gaara said in his usual tone.

"Gaara, it too is a pleasure, but we have a village to raze."

"Hmm, so your leader gave the same orders as mine it seems. The Nations will lose one of their great villages after today."

Fuu nodded, "So…any idea on how to do this. I can't go full bijuu just yet."

Gaara smirked, "I can, but it is very hard to control. Shukaku has a thing for blood."

A Suna shinobi made a suggestion. "Gaara-san, I specialize in infiltration and sabatoge. If you allow it, I can take a team to plant explosives in the Kage tower, ANBU headquarters, and their hospital."

Gaara hummed in thought, but it was Fuu who spoke.

"Blowing up the hospital will kill innocent lives, though."

Gaara gave a stern glare towards his fellow jinchuriki, "And how many innocents has Iwa killed? This is war, Fuu, there are no innocent lives. Only enemies or allies." He then turned to the shinobi who gave the suggestion. "Gather a team and complete your mission, we will await the explosions before we enter the village."

"Hai, Garra-san!" The shinobi bowed and went to gather her team.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Tobi looked at Naruto with his Sharigan eye, his smile hidden beneath the mask.

"Hello Naruto, I have waited so long for this day to come. But, by the end of it, you will suffer the same fate as your parents. The Kyuubi will be mine, and I will revel in the screams you make as I slowly rip it from your seal."

Naruto's emotionless gaze remained, not once did he get angered by what Tobi said.

"I too, have waited for this day, but I know I have much to learn before I best you in battle. You may see the samurai way as nothing but a farce, but like the great man who lay dead beside me…you too will be humbled."

Tobi looked down at Onoki's smiling face. Obito was so caught up in gathering the Kyuubi that he failed to see the dead Kage beside Naruto. Thankfully his mask hid the shock on his face.

"_This battle might be harder than I once thought._"

"I am tired of all this fighting, tired of all this war. I lost my master to such an event, but such was the path he chose. And now, I have chosen mine. I am not after your head for revenge, no, I am after your head solely for the purpose of bringing peace to this land."

Tobi snorted, "Peace…please, everyone will be under my thumb once I capture the bijuu. There can be no peace, there never has and never will be."

Naruto sighed and got into a half-seated stance. "Enough talk…shall we dance?"

Tobi grinned under his mask while his Sharingan spun wildly only to rest on the EMS form. A vortex appeared beside him which he reached in and pulled out his battle fan.

"Yes…a lovely dance this will be."

* * *

**1\. **These seals are not my idea, they are MidnightHunter563's. Thanks again Midnight!

**AN:** As you can tell, I have a lot more to go with this war which means this first year will be more than five chapters long. Taki and Suna invade Iwa, and Tobi v Naruto next chapter. Plus some other surprises in store. Don't worry, you will see a lot more of what the Konoha 12 is capable of! I do hope you enjoyed this latest installment, and I apologize for the lengthy delay.


	20. Arc Three: Ch 5

**AN:** Like I said on my bio, the reason I have not started the twice a week updates is due to a multitude of things. One, is that I am currently getting Graduate School set up. And two, I am restoring my great-grandparents 1950's turntable/radio console…yes it has vacuum tubes. Both of these take up my entire day, and when I go to write I find that I just don't have the drive. Again, I apologize, but once these things are squared away the updates will be quicker. Thanks readers, and enjoy the latest installment.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I am not doing this for monetary gain. All rights go to the respective owner.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon speak/jutsu

* * *

**Arc 3: Home is Where the Heart Lies**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The Suna shinobi who volunteered to infiltrate Iwa made a hand signal to make her team hold. They were inside, but now the difficult task began; plant the bombs and get out undetected. She looked around and quickly pointed out targets to the team. Once she had a plan laid out in her mind, she acted and made hand signals to tell the members their orders.

Three Suna shinobi would take out the three on the roof of the hospital before using the air ducts to descend to the bottom and take out any high value targets they saw. One such target was Onoki's granddaughter, Kurotsuchi. While in the air ducts, they would plant explosives inside as they went along.

A group of five Suna shinobi and five Taki shinobi would carefully infiltrate the ANBU HQ where they would plant explosives in their personal armory. For the leader of this mission, she was to infiltrate the Kage tower solo. She knew this was risky, but it wasn't as risky as sending an entire team towards it. Luck was on her side, however, as the Kage tower was built into a mountain and thus could be scaled. Explosives could be placed in any crevice, and below where the Kage would sit.

Orders now out, the people set about their tasks. The leader watched as the hospital group used an invisibility jutsu before they ran off. Five minutes later, the three guards on the roof held the right side of their necks as the three Suna shinobi assassinated them. They each gave a thumbs up to their leader before they started taking off the vent cover, and make their descent. The leader then looked at the ANBU group to see that one managed to silently take out an ANBU then use their clothing to infiltrate the base. They used their group as hostages. Everything was going smoothly, and now it was her time to act.

"Good…everyone's in position. Time to get to work."

The leader used an invisibility jutsu to sneak to the base of the Kage tower, and started to scale up by adding chakra to her feet. As she ascended, for every crevice she passed, an explosive tag would be placed inside. After a 10 minute ascent, she reached the base of the window which looked into the office. Every so carefully, she peeked inside to find nobody there. With a grin on her face, she decided to take a gamble.

"Let's see how many incriminating documents I can gather…nothing says crippling a village like taking their darkest secrets."

To enter the office, she fished around in one of her vest pockets and pulled out a diamond. With a look of determination, she cut a circle in the glass and carefully popped it out. She quietly entered the office and instantly went to the desk to see if there was a hidden button. Nearly all the major villages had something like this, but to her surprise, Iwa was the latter. Confused, she tried the nearby bookshelf. As she looked through the books, a click was heard behind her. As she turned and looked down, a part of the wooden floor was raised.

"A trapdoor…figures."

Once the door was fully open, she descended inside and found the jackpot. It was a huge cache of documents which ranged all the way back to the day the village was founded. She grinned and pulled out a sealing scroll from her vest. As she was sealing documents, she heard the door open to the office followed by footsteps towards the trapdoor…something which she never closed. With feline like grace, the Suna shinobi crept to where she entered the secret room, and grabbed the victim by their face once they peeked inside. Without hesitation, she snapped the enemy's neck, and decided to hurry.

Two minutes later, she exited the secret room and closed it up; the dead Iwa shinobi still inside. Before she exited the office, however, she planted explosive tags underneath the desk which had been set to go off at a certain time. The rendezvous location was reached a short time later, and the infiltrators made their way back to Garra and Fuu.

Mission complete.

* * *

**With Naruto **

The orange masked man stared at his opponent with his EMS hoping to cast a genjutsu, but Naruto closed his eyes and just stood there like a statue; an immovable object. It started to grate on Obito's nerves. Something which Naruto picked up on.

"Such anger, Obito. An emotion which blinds, an emotion which leads to defeat."

The masked Uchiha said nothing, but he did take a deep breath to calm himself. It was then Obito moved, but as he did so, Naruto was attempting something bold and on the spot. Something which his master would have frowned upon, but this was a battle Naruto knew he couldn't win. He knew his limits, and the fight with Onoki sapped a lot of his strength and stamina. Naruto knew that one slip up on Obito's end would grant him the victory, but this also applied to himself as well.

Obito took a deep breath as he ran and once close enough, he expelled a stream of flames which stared to corkscrew. A corkscrew which was bolstered by his **Kamui**. As the flames hit Naruto, Obito smirked thinking it was all over. It was then, he saw the flames start to dissipate and vanish all together. Not one burn was on his opponent's body.

Naruto smirked, "Funny thing about wind, it can increase the heat of flames, but also douse them if too much is added."

Before Tobi could retort, he was blasted back by a strong gale courtesy of Naruto. As he was pushed back, his eye widened as his **Sharingan** saw the incoming blade. He blocked Honjo with his battle fan just in time. Naruto jumped back and got back in his half-seated stance; his eyes still closed.

"**Kit, you need me…this battle will be our end if we don't transform."** Kurama said with a twinge of worry.

Naruto internally sighed, "_I understand, Kurama, but I will not let this man control you again. I need to redefine my limits, to see how far I can push myself; to see how much more I have to improve." _

The fox simply smiled and rest his head against his front paws. "**Thank you, and know that I will be here when you need me.**"

Naruto nodded, and quickly used a blast of wind to dispel a blast of lightning thanks to Obito's **False Darkness **jutsu. As he did so, Naruto rolled forward as he felt someone behind him which let a kick fly overhead. Once on his feet, Naruto lunged with Honjo and stabbed straight through Obito. No damage was done, though, thanks to the Uchiha going intangible. It was here that Obito felt something off.

"_Why is my chakra draining so fast? Three __**Kamui **__and I'm already at half chakra…"_ His eye widened as he remembered his meeting with Hanzo. "_That no good, piece of shit! When I get your hands on you Orochimaru…YOU WILL PAY!"_

Sensing the hesitation, Naruto managed to land two kicks to Obito's midsection followed up by a grapple which sent the Uchiha into the ground. As Naruto went to end it with Honjo, the Uchiha sunk into the ground. With a shrug, our samurai simply sat in the lotus position on the ground and waited until Tobi showed up again.

The wait didn't last as Naruto had to jump to avoid **Earth Spears**, then use his flying to dodge any that were shot his way. Through it all, he felt Obito's aura weakening; like his chakra was draining at a high rate. Naruto narrowed his eyes wondering why this was, but decided to put that off for later. He had a battle to win.

As Naruto dodged another Earth Spear, a **Kamui** opened behind him where Obito lunged out with a kunai in hand. Naruto quickly did a backflip in the air, but it was a move that cost him. All of a sudden, Naruto's hold on his wind Ki vanished and he started to plummet to the ground below. Obito grinned and let out one of Madara's favorite fire jutsu.

**Great Fire Annihilation **

Naruto could only watch in horror as the wide swath of flames headed straight towards him.

* * *

**Iwa**

Gaara and Fuu had smiles on their faces when the infiltration team came back safely, even more so when they set off the explosives just as they as they arrived. While the two jinchuriki barked out orders to their teams, the Hidden Rock Village was in a state of extreme chaos.

With the hospital now a pile of rubble with no apparent survivors, there was no medics to heal any wounded by shrapnel or those who just came from the frontlines. With the ANBU HQ now destroyed, they had no elite force to help protect their village from invasion. Only a handful of jounin remained inside Iwa while the rest went out to fight. There was mostly Chuunin and Genin shinobi left inside the village. The Kage tower was badly damaged, but it stayed intact as did the document cache. Kurotsuchi was in the tower at the time and suffered minor injuries, but once she got her bearings she had to know if Iwa's dark secrets were safe.

As she entered the secret room, her face went pale at the dead Iwa shinobi inside followed by seeing a good portion of the documents missing. Kurotsuchi quickly ran out of the damaged tower and started to act like a Kage by barking out orders to the troops that remained inside the village walls.

It was then they saw a wave of Taki and Suna troops jump over the walls and start killing anything in their path. Just as Kurotsuchi was about to hide to ensure Iwa's future, two figures appeared beside her.

Each wore a black cloak with red clouds, but one had a three-pronged scythe on his back while the other had a face mask.

"Kakuzu, Hidan…thank Kami."

Hidan grinned, "Oh happy day! Lots of heathens to kill and…" He caught site of Garra and Fuu. "…oooh, two jinchuriki for the price of one. Fuck yah! Let the fucking sacrifices begin!"

As Hidan laughed maniacally and ran into battle, Kakuzu looked to Onoki's granddaughter with his usual piercing gaze.

"Run along child, we will hold off these brats while you ensure Iwa's future." He paused slightly. "But before I leave, tell me, how much are you willing to pay for my services?"

Kurotsuchi glared at the S-rank nin and crossed her arms over her chest. "Come back alive, and maybe we will work something out."

"You doubt my skills child? I would sooner take your heart and leave you for dead then protect your pathetic village!"

Without fear, she retorted back. "Take my heart…fine, but don't expect any sort of monetary payment. Go on, be a good little servant and fight."

Kakuzu growled and shoved the granddaughter aside before aiding Hidan.

As Garra crushed a group of Iwa nin with his sand, he looked over to Fuu to see her sprout wings and take off to avoid a hail of kunai. As the Suna jinchuriki looked around, he saw his forces and Taki's advancing at a faster rate than he anticipated. A rate which made Gaara smile.

"_Good, it seems that Iwa allocated its strongest troops to fight Naruto and the small villages. Now all that remains is for me to…"_

His thoughts were cut off as his sand blocked Hidan's scythe from beheading him. The sight of this S-rank nin made his eyes widen in shock. Thanks to Jiraiya's informant, all Akatsuki members were now known to the entire Elemental Nations. Gaara knew it was a battle he would lose even with the help of Shukaku.

"_Tanuki, I know you're in there…a little help please?!"_

The Ichibi grinned and started to take over his host, but it was halted when Fuu collided against Gaara. Both jinchuriki quickly stood and realized that today was likely their last day to live.

"This isn't good Gaara…we're not ready to face such an opponent."

Garra nodded and used his sand to block another one of Hidan's crazed attacks. "I have a plan, but I need you to help the others destroy this village…and don't get near me. Please, for your safety, and the safety of others."

Fuu wanted to protest, but the aura her fellow jinchuriki was giving off made her rethink and follow orders. However, she did leave some parting words.

"Please come back to us."

Garra simply sighed then looked to the two Akatsuki members in front of him. "Shukaku…you have my permission."

Hidan stopped his attack once he saw his target hide himself in a sand ball. "Um, Kakuzu…the fuck is happening?"

The ancient nin mentally groaned, but responded in his usual emotionless tone. "He allowed Shukaku to take over…no sense going after the other one yet."

Just as Hidan was about to retort by attacking directly, he was suddenly bisected by Shukaku's claw.

"**YAH! I'm free baby!" **The bijuu excitedly said then looked at the two below him. "**And look…dinner is already served!"**

Just as Shukaku was about to stomp on the two halves of the Jashinist, Kakuzu used his tendrils to pull him out of the way. At the same time, however, he stitched the poor bastard up.

"OW! That fucking hurt you know."

The two Akatsuki members had to dodge a massive **Air Bullet** which decimated a good portion of Iwa. Although tall and heavy, Shukaku was quick on his feet thanks to adding a layer of sand between him and the ground. In a sense, the bijuu was surfing. Needless to say, it was something Kakuzu was not prepared for, and ended up being punted like a football. His body crashed through the window of the Kage office and slammed against the back wall. Thanks to the force, one of his hearts was destroyed.

"Hmm. Interesting, it seems like the host still has some form of control." The ancient shinobi stated then looked to see that his fire heart was destroyed. "It seems I must get serious."

Kakuzu had his body split into three figures which represented his Water, Earth, and Lightning heart. He nodded to each, and watched as they jumped out of the window and towards his target.

Hidan was dodging the best he could, but the sand the bijuu could create on command was getting on his nerves. He's already been slammed through four buildings.

"Motherfucker! Stop with the buildings, and quit moving dammit!"

Shukaku simply grinned as he tried to squish the bug beneath his feet. That grin, however, was erased when he was hit with a **Water Dragon** and a **False Darkness** jutsu.

"**OW! Who else dare plays with the mighty Shukaku?!"**

Hidan responded by getting thrown by Kakuzu and bolstered by a blast of wind. He raked his three-pronged scythe across the bijuu's face which narrowly missed the eye. Angered, Shukaku managed to flick the Jashinist mid fall which made him burrow into the ground a bit. This distraction cost the bijuu as Kakuzu attacked with the four elements he still had in his possession. The attacks hit at once which made Shukaku and Gaara scream in pain.

Fuu and the other allies looked back worriedly and wondered if that fate would soon be theirs. These thoughts were erased when unexpected allies came. Each had samurai armor on from Iron Country, but they did not carry themselves as such. They carried themselves like a mix of both. Fuu saw one of the members point at her in which another ran towards her.

Fuu got in a ready stance, but she eased it when she saw the mystery man raise his hands in surrender.

"Hold your attack, milady. I come on Naruto-sama's orders. In short, we are rebels from the recent war in Iron Country and wish to aid you in battle. Half of my men can assist you while I take a team to help the giant sand raccoon."

Fuu smirked at what the man called Shukaku, but nodded and gave a curt reply. "Know that I don't trust you fully…but your help is appreciated. Do as you wish, but know that I won't hesitate to end you and your platoon if any deceit is shown."

The rebel leader bowed and gave hand signs to his troops. In seconds they moved out. The leader then looked back to Fuu with a sad gaze.

"We followed one leader, one which played us like puppets, and we'll be damned to let that happen to this Nation."

That said, the leader ran off to help Gaara. Fuu just stood there for a moment in wonder at what went on in Iron Country. She knew that meeting Naruto was going to be the first thing on her list once this war was over with.

* * *

**Ame**

Nagato's Preta Path had just arrived with Orochimaru, the Sound Five, and the remaining Konoha and Suna troops. Kumo had already made preparations to start heading back to their village, but they still kept some ready just in case Ame and Konoha needed the support. As they entered the village, Konan instantly lead Orochimaru and his Sound Five to where Hanzo was being detained. Hinata, who happened to be walking by, took one look at Kimimaro with her Byakugan and gasped.

"Konan-san, I need to see the one with the two dots on his forehead right away…I sensed something wrong with his chakra."

The Amekage, as evident by the tone in which she spoke, was a little annoyed. "And pray tell why I would let a prisoner stay in your care?"

Hinata glared at the Kage, and returned the same heated tone. "I don't give a damn what you think. An enemy can become your ally, and as a medic I swore to protect anyone…be it friend or foe. So, I implore you to put this man in my care before he succumbs to whatever disease he may have."

Konan was about to retort but Orochimaru spoke up first. "Kimimaro is his name, and you're right, he has a disease. One which I cannot cure. Perhaps Tsunade could assist you. Ku ku ku."

Hinata looked at Konan who nodded with a frown on her face which made the Hyuga smile.

"Come along Kimimaro…Sakura, Ino, and I are each Tsunade's students. I assure you, we will get to the bottom of whatever ails you."

The Kaguya smiled, and let out a soft "Thank you."

Once Kimimaro was in Hinata's care, Konan led Orochimaru to Hanzo's cell. Once inside, she looked at both with a gaze that screamed 'explain now or suffer the consequences.'

The Snake Sennin decided to get things out of the way first.

"Ku ku ku, oh now that is an interesting tale. From working with Danzo, to those experiments…all that was true. But Jiraiya managed to make me see the light one day, a day which made me regret all that I did in the past."

* * *

**Flashback – One Year after the Kyuubi Attack**

Ever since Orochimaru fled Konoha two years ago, it had been Jiraiya's personal mission to find his missing partner and bring him back home. The way Orochimaru turned out pained not only the Toad Sage, but Hiruzen Sarutobi as well. To make matters worse was that Tsunade left the village five days after the Kyuubi attack. Konoha was in a weak state and his spy network was meant to keep this under wraps. So far, it was working.

Currently, Jiraiya entered a bar in Tanzaku-gai to have a bottle of sake after a long day of work. As he paid the bartender, he looked around the place and was shocked to find a certain someone sitting in a corner by himself. After taking the sake from the bartender, he decided to confront his old teammate.

"Orochimaru." Jiraiya said as he sat down and uncorked the bottle.

"Dobe, I wasn't expecting you to be here."

After a swig of the rice alcohol, the Toad Sage shrugged and replied. "The Shinobi world is filled with uncertainty."

Before Jiraiya could go further, Orochimaru suddenly took his sake bottle and took a gulp then handed it back. After a tense pause, the Snake finally spoke up, but in a burden laden tone.

"Do you know why I did what I did, dobe?" Jiraiya could only pause in his drinking as Orochimaru continued. "Ku ku ku, oh the things I would tell you about Konoha. The dark secrets that it holds."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, "Konoha is not a dark place teme, it has prospered since it was founded…that is until the Kyuubi attack."

"Ku ku ku, the things I know about Konoha's underworld and what happened a year ago would shock you. But, alas, you are not in the need to know."

Jiraiya handed over his sake which Orochimaru took a swig of before he handed it back. It was here that the Toad Sage's voice became cold.

"Stop skirting the question…why did you do the things you did. Why make Sensei and I go through all that pain!"

"Ku ku ku, so…the old monkey still blames himself." Orochimaru sighed. "And here the blame should be put solely on me for following an old fool's ideals."

"Speak teme!"

The Snake Sennin shook his head "I may be powerful, but the man I followed even gave me the chills. He's the one who twisted my mind, to do the things I'd done. I thought his ideals were pure…he promised me untold amounts of power." Orochimaru sighed. "Yet, he was simply the puppet master and I the lowly puppet."

Jiraiya tried to come up with who this person was based on what his teammate gave already, but he was drawing a blank. However, the sadness which Orochimaru spoke astonished him greatly. It was an emotion which the pale shinobi rarely showed.

"Look teme." Jiraiya said warmly. "I can tell you're afraid of whoever this man is, something which I never thought was possible. I can help you. I can help free you of this burden, protect you from your past…hell, maybe we can erase it. Perhaps, in time, you can apologize to Sensei in person."

For the first time in many years, Orochimaru let out a true smile. "Ku ku ku, always the one to cheer us up when we were down. I never admitted it before, but I saw you as my first true friend yet I always doubted you due to always lacking in skill. It's partially the reason why my mind was twisted so easily. Tell me, what do you know of my childhood, the pain which I had to endure?"

Jiraiya opened his mouth in shock but quickly closed it. Nothing could be said as such a topic was a huge mystery to all, and one which Orochimaru never spoke of. It made the Sennin smirk.

"Ku ku ku, come along dobe. You and I have much to discuss."

With that, the two Sennin walked out of the bar and to a secure location. It was here that amends were made and a new friendship bloomed.

* * *

**Flashback End**

Konan rose an eyebrow after Orochimaru got done with his tale. "…your childhood, was it that bad?"

The Sennin looked at the ground with a sad smile. "Ku ku ku, what childhood. How can anyone have such a thing when they were experimented on by their own parents?" Gasps of shock was heard in the room. "I was never this pale, never had these snake like qualities…I was normal. Just like any human in this nation."

It was then Orochimaru looked up with tears in his eyes. Something which shocked all who was in attendance.

"Five years…FIVE FUCKING YEARS…I was normal. Poked and prodded, put in a test tube, never to see the light of day. My sixth birthday came, and my parents showed me love for the first time. They apologized for what they did, they trained me to become a shinobi, and even gave me the snake contract…two years later they tried to kill me while I slept."

"But you killed them in return and fled to Konoha." Konan interrupted.

Orochimaru nodded. "Sensei found me at the gates and took me in, but thanks to my childhood I was always quiet…it's also why I was so smart; why I excelled at everything I did."

Tayuya gulped and decided to ask the question on her mind. "So why the fuck did you start experimenting and killing orphans?"

The one word which Orochimaru spoke made perfect sense to Konan and those who knew this man.

"Danzo."

* * *

**With Naruto**

The flames came closer and closer to where the immense heat could be felt. Naruto had no idea why his wind Ki suddenly quit on him, but he had his thoughts. That one, however, was put aside as the main one was figuring out how to keep from being turned to ash.

"_Kurama, any bright ideas here?!"_

The bijuu smirked. "**Use my chakra and burp."**

Naruto rose a mental eyebrow. "_Excuse me! How the hell is that…"_

Kurama growled in anger, "**Shut the hell up and do as I say!" **

"_Stingy…"_

Naruto did as told, however, and he found himself falling to the ground at a faster rate. The swath of flames still raged, but Naruto smiled at seeing the lake he and Onoki made. Although he splashed into the massive body of water, the flames still managed to scorch almost half his body.

Obito heard the scream of pain before Naruto hit the water which made him smirk.

"Hmph…knew the samurai were weak fools."

As he was about to leave, a hail of kunai made him stop in his tracks. There, in the distance, stood an army of Konoha, Ame, and Suna troops with the occasional Iron Country rebel mixed in. Seeing this made Obito growl in anger as his chakra was still draining immensely after using a jutsu. There was no way he could face an army at this level, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

As the army charged, he swung his war fan which produced a massive gale of wind. Over 100 troops went flying, most being caught by their fellow teammates. Minor injuries only resulted.

"You pests are worse than cockroaches!" Obito growled out, and his anger rose with one snide remark by an Iron Country rebel.

"Better a cockroach then a self-prophesizing bitch!"

As Obito lost all form of control and activated his **Susanoo**, Shizuka dived into the new lake to find Naruto. As Obito started to decimate the troops, Shizuka found Naruto and swam back to the surface. Once drug on land, she took off his armor and began to administer CPR.

"Dammit! Don't die on me, we…still…have…to…make…a….FAMILY!" She yelled, though each pause was due to a chest compression.

It was after this that Naruto coughed out some water then grimaced in pain. His blurry vision caught sight of someone's impressive bust which made him blush. Once in focus, that blush intensified. Something which Shizuka caught.

"Fun later, but for now I will heal you so you can get back in the action."

Naruto nodded, then smirked. Without warning, he grabbed ahold of his fair maiden's right breast and gave it a squeeze which made her 'eep' in surprise. A resounding smack was heard not long after.

Naruto frowned as he rubbed the red mark on his left cheek. "_Shikamaru is right…women are troublesome._"

Kurama couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. It was pure gold.

After she got done healing her love, Shizuka returned the favor by groping Naruto which made him gasp in surprise. That gasp was halted by a massive kiss. Once they broke, both looked in each other's eyes. Both were twinkling with mischievousness.

"Someone's a little frisky." Naruto started as he pushed himself up, and started to get his armor back on. The durability seals kept it all intact.

Shizuka pouted and crossed her arms. "You started it…now I'm horny. Just great."

Naruto chuckled, but then yelled aloud to his tenet. "Shut up you damn furball! It's not funny!"

Shizuka couldn't help but cover her mouth with her hands to prevent a giggle from coming out.

The screams of pain soon broke them out of their moment. It was here that Naruto saw Obito's Susanoo.

"Love." Naruto asked emotionlessly, his eyes back to blue icebergs. "Do you happen to have anything to halt his Sharingan?"

Shizuka smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Obito cackled madly as he used **Susanoo**'s ethereal sword to cut down anything in his path, but only after two minutes of use it had to be deactivated due to the poison in his system. Even though the allied force incurred heavy losses, they still were ready to charge again. That was until a mist filled the area followed by a demented laugh. As the figure in the mist spoke, many of the jounin in the allied forces instantly recognized who their new opponent was.

"Looks like Tobi-sama is getting his ass beat around by some lowly peons…and a samurai at that."

Tobi turned to the shark-like man beside him and gave him a glare. "Just do your damn job Kisame, it's time for me to leave."

The Seven Swordsman member gave a shark-toothed grin and added more chakra to the mist before he silently crept towards the allied forces. Just as Obito was to leave, he suddenly leaned his head back to dodge Honjo's blade. Although the attack didn't injure, it did manage to cut his mask in half. His face was now revealed to the world.

However, Obito never had time to think about that. No, all he had time to do was dodge the best he could as Naruto relentlessly attacked with various Tatehiza no Bu and various other katas. Thanks to low chakra and the **Susanoo** sapping a lot of his stamina, Obito started to bleed from various cuts on his body; some deeper than others. When Naruto paused to get himself in position for a lunge, Obito acted and decided to play a trump card, one which he knew would leave him with enough chakra to do one **Kamui**.

"You have been a thorn in my side long enough Namikaze! Feel the wrath of the Shodai Hokage! **Nativity of a Sea of Trees**!"

Naruto stumbled slightly as the ground rumbled and cracked beneath him. All of a sudden, trees began to sprout from the ground at a high rate of speed; the limbs of which attempted to snare Naruto. Of course, this action also disrupted Kisame's hold on his mist which made it thin enough for one person to make a move.

As Naruto cut down limbs with Honjo and hopped from tree limb to tree limb, Jiraiya dropped from his hiding place upon a nearby mountain ledge with his right leg extended outward. Kisame sensed someone coming from his right, and as his eyed wandered that way, it was too late. The Toad Sage's foot connected with the Swordsmen's cheek which sent the blue-skinned man into a nearby rock face.

As Jiraiya looked around, he saw his godson doing surprisingly well against one of the Shodai's jutsu, the look of relief on the allied forces faces, and one Shizuka creeping ever so silently up to Obito's backside.

"Allies, fall back. We have things handled here, but I do thank you for the help. Return to Ame to get medical treatment…those who have fallen will be picked up after this day is over."

"Hai Jiraiya-sama!" A jounin saluted then motioned for everyone to retreat.

It was here that the Toad Sage bit his thumb, made a few hand signs, and then slammed them on the ground. A puff of smoke later, and two familiar summons had arrived.

Ma and Pa.

"Ah, Jiraiya-boy! So good to see you again. Have you been eating your vegetables?"

The Sage sighed, "Yes Ma, I have, but we have bigger things to worry about."

The anger filled roar of Kisame soon filled the area which made Pa turn to look at the shark-man who just dug himself out of the mountain he was imbedded in.

"Quite an opponent, Jiraiya-boy." Pa said with a small smile then both he and Ma hopped on their summoner's shoulders. "I see now why you called us."

All three closed their eyes and did the correct preparations for Sage mode. Once entered, Jiraiya looked emotionlessly at the massive **Water Dragon **that was coming his way. Without a second thought, he pursed his lips, and blew out a **Big Flame Bullet**. The two jutsu collided, and mist blanketed the area once again.

* * *

Back with Naruto, he stood on one of the branches in the forest that was just made. The jutsu was over with, and now it was time to pinpoint Obitio's location. Deciding to make use of Kurama's Negative Sensing, he turned on his Kyuubi cloak. It was just in time as Obito melded out of a tree behind him intent on beheading Naruto with a kunai. Just like the Iwa nin he killed before, Naruto dodged it, then grabbed it by its ring before he flung it back with twice the force. The squelch of it entering flesh was music to Naruto's ears.

As Obito went to attack again, Naruto vanished in a flash only to reappear behind the Uchiha and kick him in the center back. A sickening crack was heard as the Akatsuki leader was flung forward. As Naruto pushed his sense outward, he notice Shizuka close by. With a grin, he appeared beside Obito and kicked him towards the ground. Once he crashed, Naruto yelled out to his love.

"Now Shizuka!"

As Obito tried to get up, he suddenly felt something being placed on the back of his neck. His eyes widened when he felt his Sharingan deactivate, and became fearful when he couldn't turn it back on.

"_No…this cannot be. I am supposed to be the ruler of the Elemental Nations. I refuse to admit a samurai is stronger than I!_" An evil grin soon appeared on Obito's face as a plan came to mind.

As Naruto deactivated his Kyuubi cloak and slowly used the tree branches to hop towards Shizuka, he could only smile at how everything worked out. That smile was erased, however, when he sensed Obito's energy signature rise followed by something burrowing underneath the ground. His eyes widened at where that burrow was headed.

"_NO!"_

In an instant, he reactivated his Kyuubi cloak and flashed beside Shizuka where he pushed her aside just in time. A squelch sound was heard moments later followed by Shizuka feeling something wet on her face. As she wiped it off and looked at her hands, she feared the worst. It came true when she looked up to see Naruto impaled on a wooden spike. A bloody smile was on his face as his glassy eyes looked into Shizuka's tear-filled ones.

"An honor it was…to meet you Shizuka." Naruto said softly then coughed out a heap of blood. "Thank you for the wonderful memories."

It was here that Naruto looked to the sky, his vision going dark.

"Master…I'm coming home."

* * *

**AN:** Talk about a cliffhanger! I cannot wait to see the reviews for this chapter lol. The conclusion to this war and how year one of three concludes is coming next. I hope to have the new chapter up by Jan. 18. Thanks all.


	21. Arc Three: Ch 6

**AN:** Quick one for you readers. I will be down in Florida from Feb. 11 to Feb. 27 visiting relatives. Not sure if I will be able to update during that time, but who knows. Hope you enjoyed the end of year one of three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights go to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon speak/jutsu

* * *

**Arc Three: Home is Where the Heart Lies**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Naruto blinked and looked at his surroundings. There was rolling green hills and various mountain ranges in the distance; the sky was blue and partly cloudy, and a cool breeze occasionally blew. A light haze blanketed the ground, but overall the place was bright and tranquil.

"So…this is what Heaven looks like." Naruto said then instantly frowned as he thought about Shizuka.

Naruto wanted to spend a lot more time with her. Enough where they could settle down in the mountains of Iron Country and have a family. Not only that, Naruto was looking forward to taking up his own apprentice someday. With a sigh, Naruto decided to explore but it was here that he realized that he couldn't sense Kurama within his body. With wide eyes, he quickly took off his armor and lifted his shirt. He tried to access whatever chakra he had but nothing was coming up.

The seal was gone as well as any wounds he sustained in the war. Somber mood now in place, Naruto put his armor back on then slowly wandered the landscape he would be spending the rest of eternity in. Time was irrelevant in this plane of existence so Naruto did not know how far he travelled. What he did pick up on, however, was the smell of a nearby forest. The aroma of pine trees, rotting leaves, and soil filled his nostrils. It was here that Naruto let out a small smile as it reminded him of Konoha.

Like before, Naruto had no clue how far he travelled or how long it has been since he arrived here. Memories of his life kept on filtering through as he traversed the woodlands of Heaven which only helped bring back that somber mood. Soon, the smell of campfire and the sound of voices was heard nearby. Confused, Naruto put his hand on Honjo and silently made his way towards the commotion.

When he arrived in the clearing, his eyes could only fill with tears, and his mouth to open in shock. There, sitting on a log with smiles on their faces and enjoying the small fire, was the Harumasa brothers.

Takeshi and Fukui.

* * *

**With Shizuka**

Obito turned himself over so he could rest on his back. All the while, he was laughing uncontrollably at what he just accomplished. It brought joy to his heart watching Shizuka stumble over to Naruto and slowly detach him from the wooden spike he was impaled on. Eventually, his laughter died down enough so that he could speak.

"We will meet again, my dear, but for now I have other plans to get to. Zetsu…if you would."

Shizuka didn't hear anything the Akatsuki leader said, nor did she see Zetsu take off with Obito. Her emotions were decimated. The love of her life was gone, never to see the light of day again. As Shizuka cried into Naruto's bloody chest, her eyes widened as she thought she heard something. She lifted her head and wiped the tears from her eyes and began to use what Tsunade taught her.

As she ran a diagnostic jutsu, she noticed that Kurama was desperately trying to hold not only the seal together, but something else. Something far more important. Without hesitation, Shizuka began to heal the massive wound just below the heart. Once closed, she knew it wasn't going to be enough.

"Just hold on Kurama…help is on the way." Shizuka said as she took a scroll from her vest and unsealed the contents.

In a blur, she dipped her brush in the ink and began to make strokes on the parchment in front of her. Within seconds, she completed a stasis seal and applied it to Naruto's forehead which put him in a coma. Shizuka took another diagnostic scan and sighed in relief.

Naruto was alive, but barely.

Again, she started on another seal, but this time it was on a blank scroll. This one took a minute, but once done she sealed Naruto inside for transport. After her fuinjutsu supplies were sealed and placed back in her pouch, she rushed at full speed towards Ame with a smile on her face.

* * *

**With Jiraiya**

The battle between the Tailless Tailed Beast and the Great Toad Sage has been a massive back and forth. For every water jutsu that Kisame produced, Jirayia countered with a fire one. Any attempt to sap the Sage's chakra failed due to Samehada almost turning to stone, and any attacks that did hit was blocked by Jirayia's famous hair jutsu. Things were not going well for Kisame, but he had one major advantage over the Toad Sage.

Chakra.

There was a reason why Kisame had the moniker he did; he had chakra in spades. Jirayia, however, only had a limited time for his Sage mode. That, and his chakra pool was smaller.

As the two engaged in taijutsu where their blows shook the mountains themselves, Jirayia noticed Shizuka rushing towards Ame with a massive scroll in tow and red puffy eyes. It wasn't a combination he liked.

"_Naruto, did something happen to you?_" The Toad Sage thought then ducked under a kick only to counter with a punch to Kisame's gut. "_This fight cannot go on any longer, my godson and his future wife need me._"

Kisame rubbed his stomach then grinned as he was ready to merge himself with Samehada and unleash a massive waterfall in order to trap the sage inside. There, he would systematically tear the Sennin limb to limb. Of course, all those thoughts came crashing down when he heard Jiraiya say four words while finishing the hand signs for a summons.

"**Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer!**"

A massive green toad with two katana on its back came from the sky and dropped onto Kisame without remorse. There was no way to dodge as the shark like man was in the process of merging with his sword. The crunch of bones and the scream of intense agony filled the area which made the toad open its eyes and look down. Seeing nothing, the summon nonchalantly shrugged then gave a thumbs up to Jiraiya before it dispelled.

Speaking of the Toad Sage, he looked at the crushed body of Kisame with slight pity before he followed Shizuka's example and bolted towards Ame. If he had stayed any longer, Jiraiya would have seen Zetsu pick up the barely alive Swordsman and leave the area without a trace.

* * *

**Iwa – With Garra**

Shukaku knew that his transformation time was almost over. Simply put, that four element blast did quite a bit of damage. The bijuu knew that it would be sleeping for a while in order to gather its strength up again. The fatigue showed as Kakuzu and Hidan were becoming more successful with their coordinated attacks. Just as Shukaku was about to play his final trump card, the screams of one of Kakuzu's beasts filled the air.

Both Akatsuki members looked over to see a new group headed their way, a group which looked well prepared and extremely battle hardened. Thanks to Orochimaru's slip before this war, Obito explained his actions in Iron Country to all Akatsuki members. With three hearts remaining and Iron Country rebels trained by Tobi himself advancing, Kakuzu knew when the right time to retreat was.

"Hidan…time to go." The ancient nin said as he commanded the rest of his hearts back into his body.

The Jashinist had but one reply to that; the middle finger.

Annoyed, Kakuzu was about to capture his crazed partner with his tendrils, but that all stopped when he saw Shukaku lift his head in the air to collect red and blue chakra bubbles. He knew what this attack was and what devastation it would cause. He had no choice. Using his wind manipulation and **Earth Grudge Fear**, Kakuzu made wings and flew the hell out of there.

Hidan on the other hand jumped into the air ready to blind the bijuu; a crazed smirk on his face. One which was erased as was his existence when Shukaku fired off his **Bijuudama**.

For the rebels and any fighting in the village, they felt the build-up of Shukaku's chakra, and looked with wide eyes at what was about to take place. It was chaos. People scrambled for cover and even attempted to wound allies just for the sake of survival. For Kurotsuchi, she was in an underground bunker, and the chakra she felt made her realize that after today, Iwa would no longer be considered a great village.

The **Bijuudama** flew through the center of the village incinerating anything in its path. As it neared the Kage tower, Garra managed to gain enough control to make the ball of death shoot into the air where it exploded. The force of which was like an atomic bomb.

Nearly all of Iwa was flattened. The Kage tower had collapsed which buried the document cache as well as multiple other buildings in the vicinity. Any caught under the blast was vaporized instantly…there was no pain. Allies and enemies alike both suffered casualties as a result of this, but thanks to Garra, a lot of lives were spared. Speaking of which, said jinchuriki was currently passed out on the ground with a smile on his face.

Eventually, Fuu came up to Garra while holding her right arm. It was bleeding heavily thanks to a piece of debris hitting it, but Chomei was currently taking care of that. With a sigh, she sat down beside her fellow jinchuriki and started stroking his hair. They knew their mission was over.

"Milady, are you in need of assistance." The rebel leader said with a hint of worry.

Fuu shook her head with a smile. "No, but thank you. I do have one request, however. Would you mind helping us get the wounded and everyone else back to Taki…I will lead the way."

The rebel leader bowed. "At once."

As orders were being barked out, Fuu finally got a good look of how much damage Garra had caused. On the other side of the village, Kurotsuchi was doing the same. It would take years to recover, and even then the scar would still remain.

Iwa was destroyed both physically and mentally.

* * *

**Ame**

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were all around a fully awake and calm Kimimaro. The last of the Kaguya clan did not mind that his blood was being taken nor the many diagnostic jutsu done to him. All three medics were careful as to not aggravate whatever disease Kimimaro had.

"Hinata, other than the chakra issues, can you sense anything else with your Byakugan?" Ino stated as she wrote some things down on her clipboard.

Hinata scanned over the Kaguya again and noticed that his heart was weakened as was his lungs.

"Ino, we can do no more than what we already have. Tsunade will need to take over."

Sakura rose an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

Hinata sighed, "Potential heart and lung failure…transporting him will be tricky. To be honest, I'm not sure how he is still alive."

Before they could put their patient in a medically induced coma, a code blue was blared over the intercom. The hospital was now in a state of frenzy as doctors and nurses ran towards the waiting room with a stretcher. Sakura quickly put Kimimaro in a coma then all three ran towards the nearest doctor to see what they could do. No explanation was needed, however, when they saw a severely wounded Naruto on a stretcher with a distraught Shizuka following close by. The head doctor gave a subtle nod which allowed Hinata and the others to help their fallen commander.

As the three left, Jiraiya came in with worry on his face.

"Where is he, where is my godson?"

The doctor smiled and politely said, "I'm sorry Jiraiya-san, but we cannot allow you to see him while the nurses are working on him."

The sage scowled, "Dammit! I need to see him before the Kyuubi escapes!"

This made everyone in the vicinity go quiet. No words were said, but everyone moved out of the way to let the man pass.

As Ino was taking off Naruto's armor, the doctor in the room stood by and watched to see how the apprentices of Tsunade performed under extreme pressure. To his surprise, each was perfectly calm even though a life hung in the balance.

"Hinata!" Sakura ordered which made said person nod and instantly scan Naruto's chakra network.

Like before, she had to turn it off quickly due to the Ki in his system.

"Ki reserves are still intact, but the main cause for concern is Kyuubi's chakra…it's close to overloading."

As Sakura ran a diagnostic jutsu, she asked a simple question. "And the good news?"

"Shizuka's stasis seal is keeping that at bay."

Ino cursed, "We need a seal master to deal with Kyuubi." After a short pause to insert a breathing tube and hook Naruto up to an IV, she looked to Sakura.

She handed her clipboard to the doctor which explained all the injuries Naruto had then sighed.

"For the most case, Naruto has minor injuries, but he will need a heart transplant in order to fix all the damage."  
The doctor interrupted with a question to test the pink haired shinobi. "And why would that be…the wound is directly under the heart is it not?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai, but there was a previous injury before that…one which basically shut down all his major organs at once. It's old, almost a year to be exact."

The doctor blinked in shock as he wasn't expecting that, then looked out the small window to the patient's girlfriend who was being consoled by Jiraiya. Without pause, he went to the door, opened it, and told the two to come inside.

"H-how is he?" Shizuka stuttered with tears coming from her eyes.

Hinata smiled, "Your seal saved his life, but Kyuubi's chakra is threatening to overload his system."

Jiraiya nodded, "I figured as such." He motioned towards his godson. "May I?"

The head doctor nodded, "You may, but I have a question for…"

"Shizuka."

"…Shizuka-san here. Sakura tells me that Naruto suffered a previous injury about a year ago, one which shut down his major organs. If you could elaborate please?"

Shizuka took in a deep breath then let it out with a stutter. With tears running down her cheeks, she explained what happened to Naruto during the war in Iron Country.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The Harumasa brothers stopped their conversation when they noticed a person standing nearby; a person which made them smile even more.

"Come, come, we have much to discuss my student." Fukui motioned to the other side of the fire where another log had been laid.

"M-master…is…is that really you?" Naruto stuttered out in shock.

Takeshi nodded, "Yes Naruto, both of us are not figments of your imagination. Please, take a seat so we may begin."

After a short pause, Naruto slowly made his way towards the log and sat down. As he looked into the fire, the faces of Shizuka, Kurama, and Mifune could all be seen; faces which vanished as Fukui spoke up.

"So, have you fulfilled my dying wish? Have you taken up the Harumasa name?"

Naruto simply nodded, but said nothing. His sights still on the fire. With a sigh, Fukui got up, walked over to the broken boy and laid a comforting hand on his right shoulder.

"Look at me my student, avert your gaze from the flames of remembrance, and show me the honor and determination in which you fought."

Still no response which brought a frown to the Harumasa brother's faces.

"Naruto, the son I never had, is this how you honor my death. By doing the one thing I told you not to do? Death…it hurts; a pain which I am well versed in." Takeshi flinched at this knowing how much pain he brought upon his brother. "Loved ones, friends, you leave it all behind. But…tell me, my student, would they be happy, would they be honored, to see you in the state you are in?"

Takeshi cut in here. "Naruto, you, like I was so long ago, was a broken man. Look what happened to me, the monster I became as I held onto that hate, that depression."

Naruto looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes. With a sigh, he shook his head and responded.

"You're right, what honor have I brought to them if I spend my eternity sulking. I should be happy that the ones I left behind are still alive." After a shaky breath, he continued. "Like you master, I chose the path I would take. Yours brought redemption whereas mine brought self-sacrifice."

Fukui patted Naruto on the back with a smile, "And there's the student I know."

Naruto smiled which prompted Takeshi to speak up. "To be honest, your path has not ended just yet. Kami has given us this time to tell you that because of what you did, the prophecy has changed."

The smile Naruto had erased instantly as he had a bad feeling where this was going.

Fukui nodded at Naruto's emotions. "You have every right to be worried, my student. The child who will bring about change you still are, but now you are a child who will experience immeasurable sorrow along the way. A sorrow which will not only test you mentally, but also make you question the code you devoted your entire life to follow."

Naruto sighed and looked back into the flames to see those he lost during the Iron Country war and again, those he left behind.

"Why must death not take me…I am honored that I died protecting what I loved, and I wish I could spend eternity here with both of you."

"Your path Naruto…can't you see?" Takeshi said with a smile as he placed his hand on Naruto's other shoulder. "This is but another obstacle for you to overcome."

Fukui nodded and ruffled Naruto's hair which made said person push the hand away with a smile.

"My brother is right, my student. But now, the question of how you will fight back from the icy talons of death."

A white flash appeared behind Naruto which made him look at a door that was now carved into the nearby tree. Naruto looked back at the Harumasa brothers who simultaneously motioned towards the door.

"Go now." Takeshi said with his brother finishing.

"And remember, my student, we will be waiting…all of us will be waiting for your return."

Naruto stood up and gave his master a huge hug then stood back and bowed. It was then he turned to Takeshi and looked into his eyes. Both knew what each other was thinking, but after a tense minute, both bowed to each other and shook hands.

All was forgiven.

With a deep breath, Naruto walked to the door and grasped the handle. He took one look back to see the Harumasa brother's wave at him, the smiles still present on their faces. With a grin of his own, Naruto opened the door, and stepped inside.

* * *

**Ame **

It took 15 minutes for Shizuka to explain what happened to Naruto, and needless to say, most of them were shocked. Jiraiya's sigh brought everyone out of their thoughts.

"Well…do you want the good news, or the bad news?" After no response, the sage continued. "Good news is, Shizuka did a fine job with that seal which saved Naruto's life. Bad news, is that I have no way of fixing Kyuubi's seal. Something's blocking me from doing so which means that Naruto determines his own fate…I'm sorry Shizuka."

The doctor in the room sighed, "Luckily we have plenty of compatible hearts thanks to this mini-war…prep our commander for surgery, and let's hope to Kami that the kid pulls through."

* * *

**Kiri – Kage Office**

Simply put, Yagura was irate. Word just came through that the Hokage of Konoha decimated his entire naval fleet by himself. To make matters worse, the rebels have started to gain ground to the point where they have taken over a part of the village. Sadly, Yagura did not have enough troops to pull off a counter-attack thanks to what he committed for this war. That, and Zabuza was apparently training the rebels non-stop. In the beginning, Yagura's troops ran all over the disorganized and weak resistance force, but now those tides had turned. As he was about to call for his secretary, Zetsu appeared in his office with another person in tow.

Kabuto.

Yagura grinned as he knew who this man was. "So…what brings Orochimaru's second to my humble home?"

Kabuto fixed his glasses then fished around in his kunai pouch for something. With an evil grin, he pulled out a small glass vial filled with a grotesque looking liquid. Now the jinchuriki was confused, and his anger started to grow.

"And pray tell what this simple little vial will do…please, I'm all ears, but do understand that I am in a bind and have no need for petty experiments."

In his usual calm tone, Kabuto responded. "Ye who have little faith." A small chuckle escaped from the man's lips before he continued. "A special concoction to rid of your…rat infestation. I assure you, the results will leave you wanting more."

The Mizukage narrowed his eyes and searched for any deception, but found none. With a sick grin, Yagura turned in his seat and looked out the window of his office towards a certain sector of Kiri.

"The northeastern sector has been overrun with Mei's troops…I want them gone, eliminated, perhaps erased from existence." The Mizukage turned back to set his eyes on Kabuto's. "Oh, and do create a message that will strike fear into the rebel's hearts. This is MY VILLAGE, and usurpers have no such place here."

Kabuto nodded, "As you wish…come Zetsu, it's time to enact stage one."

As the two disappeared, Yagura looked towards the northeast sector with a mad sparkle in his eye. After a brief moment, the jinchuriki vanished in a swirl of water only to reappear on a building overlooking the small rebel encampment.

Kabuto appeared inside an ally and chuckled to himself as he watched the rebels going about their business. He estimated there was about 100 to 200 in this sector, and his special concoction would not disappoint. Zetsu appeared a short while later and made a clone of himself. The clone then drank the contents of the vial and morphed into what the usual rebel looked like before walking towards the center of the sector.

Kabuto shunshined beside Yagura and fixed his glasses. "Enjoy the fireworks Yagura, I do hope we can work together after this…spectacle."

Yagura nodded, but his focus was on the rebel casually making his way towards the center of the sector. To his surprise, not one of the rebels thought of him as an intruder. That all changed, however, when the clone started to expand, bubble and start to release a noxious green gas. Then, without warning, the clone exploded which sent the green gas to spread around the sector. The Mizukage looked on with morbid curiosity as those that came in contact with the green fog started to melt like they were pieces of chocolate left out in the sun. Within a minute, only the skeleton remained.

Yagura raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kabuto, "My, I wasn't expecting such a reaction. Hmm…alright, your piqued my interest. Finish your mission then meet me at my office, we have much to discuss."

Kabuto nodded and waited until the gas dissipated before sealing the skeletal remains in a scroll. There were no survivors.

* * *

**With Mei – Rebel Camp Hours Later**

Mei, Ao, Zabuza, Chojuro, and Haku were all in a meeting to discuss what to do with the northeastern sector they captured only a few days ago. They had many options, but those would have to wait as a messenger burst into the tent with fear in her eyes.

"Mei-sama, you need to look at this!"

Said person narrowed her eyes, "Speak before I melt you."

The messenger gulped before she answered, "The northeastern sector platoon is gone…no survivors."

Mei, Zabuza, and the other's had their eyes wide in shock. Without hesitation, they let the messenger lead them to the edge of camp only to find a pile of skeletons with a note at the bottom from Yagura. A note which Zabuza picked up and read.

"Usurpers have no place in MY village, let this be a warning to you. The next present will arrive when I feel like it. Enjoy your day…Yagura."

Haku narrowed his eyes in anger as he looked at the pile of remains then towards Kiri. He could almost see that bastard of a Kage's evil smirk from here. At first he was ready to gather a group and storm in, but then an idea suddenly struck.

"Zabuza-sama, perhaps we should employ the services of the samurai we met on our travels."

Mei rose an eyebrow, "Samurai? The only one I know of is of stories told about the Akuma no Senshi."

She shunshined back to the tent, then came back with a book in hand.

The Bingo Book.

She opened the marked page to let everyone see the entry.

* * *

_Title: Akuma no Senshi_

_Actual Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Age: 13_

_Village Association: Iron Country_

_Rank: A, possibly S_

_Kenjutsu: S rank_

_Ninjutsu: Unknown_

_Taijutsu: A rank_

_Note: Reportedly can surround himself in a cloak of orange-red chakra, and can also perform attacks invisible to the human eye. Veteran of the recent war in Iron Country._

_Recommendation: Do not provoke, and do not engage alone. If any more information is known, contact the nearest bounty office._

_Reward: None at the moment_

* * *

Ao was impressed, but like always, he had his doubts. "Mei-sama, can we trust this guy, maybe he is a sleeper agent for Yagura, maybe he is…"

Nothing else could be said thanks to Zabuza punching him in the face which subsequently knocked Ao out.

"Tch, bastard. Haku and I met this kid and his master personally…cool kid if you ask me. Definitely acted mature for his age at the time which makes sense due to his career path."

Mei hummed in thought, "Well, they say the samurai are bound by honor so why not. I will let you leave in six months as we need to reassess our situation thanks to what we lost today."

Haku smiled, "Thank you Mei-sama, we accept."

Said person smiled, "Glad you do otherwise I would melt you."

* * *

**With Naruto**

The moment Naruto stepped through the door, a bright flash of light blinded him, but once his vision was restored he gasped at the destruction inside his mindscape.

The skies were no longer blue, they were an ominous black with the occasional flash of lightning and the boom of thunder. The grass was no longer green, it was brown, shriveled up, and dead; much like the forest which surrounded Kurama's cave. A cold wind blew which made Naruto shiver, but despite all this he trudged forth to see if his foxy friend was still here.

"Kurama?!" Naruto shouted out hoping for a verbal response, but all he got was a howl of pain from the cave in which the bijuu resided.

Fearing for his companion's life, Naruto ran inside only to find a very sickly looking bijuu. Almost like how he looked when his chakra was taken.

"**Kit…"** Kurama rasped out. **"…you need to get my chakra back under control. I *cough* used too much trying to heal you, to keep the seal intact."**

Naruto walked up to his partner and rested his hand on the fox's snout with a frown on his face. "Rest now, Kurama, my pal, for I will do what needs to be done to ensure both our lives will endure for many years to come."

The bijuu could only nod, with a couple tears coming from his eyes before falling asleep. It was the first time since his creation that Kurama felt this way.

Afraid.

But, amongst this rare emotion, there was a glimmer of hope; a ray of sun which broke the ominous sky.

As Naruto travelled farther into his mindscape the temperature increased as did the intense euphoria that came with using Kurama's chakra. The only problem was that Naruto took this path once before, a path where he defeated Yami and expelled his dark side once and for all.

Naruto looked at the chains on the ground which once kept Yami at bay, then at the door which lay off its hinges. As he looked beyond, Naruto found Kurama's chakra scattered about the room like a dense fog. With a deep breath, and his loved ones in his heart, Naruto entered and began to overcome his next obstacle.

"_Shizuka, Fukui, Kurama, Mifune, everyone who I have met, everyone who I have become friends with; please give me the strength to do what I am about to do._"

Naruto grit his teeth as the chakra started to enter his system…a burning sensation so great that it felt like one was being burned from the inside out. Yet, this pain only made Naruto push himself to the center of the room. His skin, once soft and moist, started to burn and flake off as did his blonde and red-streaked hair.

Naruto screamed at the intense pain he was feeling, but he still managed to put himself in the full lotus position before closing his eyes and meditating.

"_Breathe in, and out…steady now. Focus on the good, focus on the future, and disregard the here and now."_

Naruto thought as his breathing began to stable; the pain becoming a thing of the past. A past which he now had to endure. From his childhood, to his training, Naruto had to relive every bit of it.

"Come on, my other half…don't you see that your life is all a lie. Merge with me, let us become whole once again." Yami's voice echoed in Naruto's memories.

"You are but an empty glass waiting to be filled." Fukui said in a sage like tone.

"My pain is yours, and your pain is mine." Shizuka was the next to speak.

"Will you help relieve an old man from his burdens?" Mifune asked.

"Naruto, my son, your mother and I are proud at what you've become." Minato said with a smile.

Naruto smiled as the good memories started to overtake the bad, and soon the white space was found once again. There, Naruto felt the weightlessness when his wind Ki is accessed; a feeling that he quickly latched onto.

"And remember, my student, we will be waiting…all of us will be waiting for your return."

That sentence, the one which Naruto's master spoke before he entered the door, made the mindscape explode in a bright red-orange flash. A flash which extended beyond its boundaries.

* * *

**Ame – Hospital**

Naruto was wheeled into the operating room where he was to undergo a heart transplant, but as the head doctor left to gather the necessary surgical equipment the room was bathed in a golden aura. The walls cracked, the electronic medical equipment shorted out, and a feeling of extreme peace filled the entire hospital. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and the other staff in the hospital quickly rushed over to see what the cause was, but ended up witnessing a miracle.

There, by Naruto's bedside was an ethereal figure dressed in all white robes, had piercing sapphire eyes, and golden hair which reached to her lower back. The figure had a royal looking face, and was the definition of perfection. The aura which she gave was heavenly, yet demanded full respect.

"Go now my champion, be free of your injuries, join your loved ones; show this world what it once lost."

The figure said in an angelic tone, but only Naruto was the one who could hear it. The figure smiled and tapped her finger on Naruto's forehead which bathed him in a white light which blinded any spectators. Once the light died down, and everyone got their vision back, everyone quickly rushed to their commander's side. After a diagnostic scan reported his injuries were healed and he was at 100 percent again, they put Naruto in a recovery room and notified one person in particular.

Five minutes later, Shizuka entered the room to find a smiling Naruto and those deep blue eyes she grew to love. Without hesitation, Shizuka ran up and hugged the love of her life; tears coming from both their eyes.

"**Thank you Kit.**" A relieved Kurama spoke. "**Sleep now, Kami knows that you and your mate need it.**"

Naruto mentally smiled. "_Thank you Kurama…and it's good to be back._"

It would be hours later when Jiraiya, Tsunade, Nagato, and many others arrived only to see two lovers asleep in each other's embrace. The war was now over, and a semblance of peace had finally returned to the Elemental Nations.


	22. Arc Three: Ch 7

**AN:** Sorry folks, would have had this out sooner but I didn't like what I typed up the first time. So yes, I scrapped it and started over. I apologize for the slow updates, and I hope that at some point these will increase in frequency.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Arc Three: Home is Where the Heart Lies**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

A couple weeks have passed since the conflict ended, but in those weeks much has happened. Iwa appointed Kurotsuchi as their new Kage and were now in the process of rebuilding, but funds and manpower was at an all-time low. With no allies to help them nor any form of economy, it would take forever to recover, if not at all. A week after the miracle occurred in the operation room, Naruto was released and instead of heading to Konoha with the others, he stayed behind as future plans had to be made.

For the allies, Suna, Kumo, and Konoha, all were celebrating back home; even more so when Suna sent the dirty secrets Iwa held beneath their Kage Tower. From jinchuriki breeding programs, to a plan to assassinate their enemies Daimyos, and others which are too gruesome to even mention.

Currently, Shizuka, Yuki, and Naruto were on a date at one of Ame's restaurants. Speaking of our arctic fox, the injections of Kurama's chakra was going well, and within a couple months she would be battle ready. Although Kurama had an inkling of what would happen to Yuki, the bijuu was mostly blank on the subject. He simply didn't know the full implications of what his chakra would cause.

Naruto and Shizuka just ordered their food. Both were put in a private luxurious room as the manager insisted they be treated with the utmost respect due to what they accomplished during the recent war. The room was decorated with ornate woodwork, a marble tiled floor, expensive paintings and tapestries, among other items which only the wealthiest could afford. Even their dishes were the finest china one could buy. All in all, it was going to be a great dinner date.

"So…another conflict down." Naruto said with a smile as he grasped Shizuka's hands.

Shizuka returned the smile, but her tone was slightly somber. "But how many must we face, how many must you risk your life for?"

Naruto frowned at this and told her of what he witnessed while he was dead; prophecy included. Shocked would not do justice to describe Shizuka's feelings.

"It's you I worry about the most, Shizuka. That's why I do the things I do. This new prophecy…the suffering I will have to endure. I'm afraid that somewhere down the line I will ultimately lose you."

Shizuka leaned across the small table and gave her love a deep, passionate kiss. Once she broke and sat back down, the loving smile and warm tone was back.

"Both of us will grow strong together; a bond which will last until we die in each other's embrace."

Before Naruto responded, something else did that for him. One which not only shocked the couple, but the waiter who was coming in with their food.

"Ruto, Uka, love!"

All eyes were now at the arctic fox which was on Naruto's lap. Yuki's tail was wagging and her eyes wandered between her owners.

"**Wow.**" Kurama blinked in shock. "**Didn't think my chakra would change her THAT much."**

One of the waiters cautiously approached the table with the food, his eyes constantly on Yuki.

"Um, Uzumaki-san, did your fox just speak?"

Naruto and Shizuka looked at each other before the latter asked Yuki a simple question.

"What's your name?"

"YUKI!"

The waiter had the same smile as his two honored guests did and placed the food in front of them.

"Enjoy your meals, and in all my years, never have I seen a talking fox. Quite the intelligent creature." The waiter bowed. "Are you in need of anything else, Uzumaki-san, Shizuka-san?"

Naruto shook his head, "We should be fine, thank you."

After the waiter left the room with another bow, Shizuka and Naruto ate their meals relatively quietly. Yuki, having discovered her voice, would start spouting nonsense. She never spoke in complete sentences, only fragments of words which were spoke in a recent conversation.

"Fu came to me while you were getting ready to leave the hospital." Shizuka said as she wiped her lips with a napkin. "Said she was eager to chat with you about something…darn, what was it." A short pause. "Ah, now I remember, something about the number seven."

Naruto's eyes widened, "The seven tails! She's a jinchuriki like me. Speaking of which, what is Konan going to do with Roshi and Han?"

Shizuka shrugged and was about to answer, but Yuki decided to butt in. "Oshi! Han! –Uriki!"

After a couple laughs, Shizuka finally responded to Naruto's question. "She said that decision would be ultimately up to you."

Naruto nodded and chewed his food before swallowing. "Hmm, good…I believe a jinchuriki meeting is in order."

Shizuka's looked at her love in wonder, "And how is that possible with the others back in their home village?"

"Even though we may be separated, the bijuu and their hosts can still communicate long distances. You can thank the Sage of Six Paths for that."

"And of Orochimaru and Hanzo?"

Naruto shrugged, "Dunno, but it wouldn't hurt to talk to them. Perhaps find out their true intentions."

Shizuka nodded and was about to eat her last sushi roll when Yuki decided to intervene. The fox grabbed it in her jowls and began to run around the room with Shizuka following close behind. All the while, Naruto was holding his sides as his laughter became uncontrollable.

* * *

**On Route to Ame's Detention Facility – Hour Later**

Fu happily caught up to Naruto, Shizuka, and Yuki as they were walking to Ame's Detention Facility. Ame was a nice place, but the fact it rained all the time was a real let down. To Naruto, he actually preferred the blizzards and extreme cold in Iron Country than this depressing weather. It reminded him too much of the tears he spilt whilst mourning his master's death.

A lit cigarette hung from Naruto's lips, much to Shizuka's dismay, as he talked to Fu.

"Your village did not care for you much did they?" Fu looked shocked which made Naruto smile. "You may hide behind a cheerful mask, but your inner emotions say otherwise." Naruto paused to exhale the smoke in his lungs. "I wore that mask once, one which I eventually stripped after my master set me straight. So, what do you wish to chat about?"

Fu took a deep breath and exhaled before she spoke. "Not to pry, but what happened in Iron Country? One of the rebels I met said that they followed a leader who acted like a puppet master."

"-uppet!" Yuki interrupted which made the seven tails jinchuriki look at the arctic fox with a raised eyebrow.

Shizuka held back a giggle, "You'll get used to it…you do wish to join us on our journey do you not?"

"H-how…you known what, never mind how. Samurai are weird."

Naruto looked at the cancer stick in his hand and frowned. The damn rain snuffed it out. With a shrug, he flicked it away and looked Fu in the eyes.

"Look Fu, I know your pain, and so does Shizuka." Naruto said in a warm tone. "All of our childhoods weren't that great, but that past is behind us; only the future lay ahead. One which will be filled with great hardships, one which us jinchuriki have to coalesce to survive."

Fu looked puzzled, but filed that information for later as they arrived at the detention facility. Once the guards let them enter, Shizuka and Yuki headed to see Orochimaru and Hanzo while Fu and Naruto went to meet their fellow jinchuriki. Two such persons who loathed humanity with a passion. An emotion which Naruto knew was going to be hard to crack.

Han and Roshi halted their conversation as Fu and Naruto arrived in front of their cell. All four of their eyes flashed the respective color of their bijuu for a brief moment before they returned back to normal.

Han grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmph, what brings the Kyuubi and Nanabi jinchuriki's to our lovely home…going to find another host for our bijuu?"

Fu was angry at this and was ready to go off, but a comforting hand by Naruto made her stop.

"Far from it, Han, Roshi." Naruto said with a sincere smile. "I simply offer you freedom, and the chance to fight for our survival."

Roshi chuckled before he responded. "Freedom…hah! You may be a fellow jinchuriki, but you are still human. One's which enslaved us to do their bidding."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples, "_This is going to be much more difficult than I thought."_

Kurama smirked at his container's predicament, but the fox had a plan. "**Kit, let me take control for a moment, I think my brothers need a little…attitude adjustment.**"

"_Just don't go overboard." _

As Naruto's eyes turned into the Kurama's, Chomei shivered and backed herself in a corner.

"**Oh, oh, brother's angry…hide Fu, for Kami's sake, HIDE!**"

Han and Roshi stiffened as they saw the now Kyuubi controlled Naruto give a fanged smirk then walk towards them in a slow gait. Once up to the bars, Kurama used his host's body to rip the door off its hinges. Smirk still present, he grabbed Han and Roshi by the scruff of the neck and slammed them into the back wall.

"**NOW LISTEN HERE, YOU LITTLE SHITS!**"

* * *

Orochimaru, Hanzo, Jiraiya, and Shizuka halted their conversation as they felt Kyuubi's chakra followed by a demonic yell. All blinked in shock, but only Shizuka was the one who laughed. Once calm, she spoke with a smile.

"Seems Kurama's giving his brothers quite the tongue lashing."

"-Ruto?" Yuki questioned with her head cocked to one side.

"Yes Yuki, Naruto." After a pause, she continued with a stern glare towards the Toad Sage. "Cough it up, grandpa…why are you working with this snake and his lap dog!"

Orochimaru cackled at what his teammate was called, but shut up when another spike of Kurama's chakra occurred followed by the sounds of something breaking. Jiraiya couldn't help but flinch at Shizuka's glare…it reminded him too much of Kushina. Not wanting to suffer such a punishment, the sage decided to answer.

He first went into how he and Orochimaru met again after he left Konoha, then he followed it up with his childhood, with the Snake Sennin's permission of course. Shizuka couldn't help but look at the Orochimaru with a sad visage; her view on this shady man now changed. The discussion of how they made amends was next among other things, but by the end of the 15 minute discussion Shizuka started to piece everything together.

"Orochimaru was your double agent wasn't he…a spy inside the Akatsuki, and to monitor threats to Konoha." Jiraiya nodded with a smile as Shizuka focused on the Snake "Hmm, but that still doesn't answer the question of why you wiped your own village off the map, yet kept the Sound Five."

Orochimaru sighed, "I wanted to fully erase my past, but the Sound Five have been like the children I never had. Yes I treated them poorly and I admit that I was a bad father of sorts."

The Sennin paused to look at the cell in front of his where Tayuya and the others were at. All listened intently which made Orochimaru smile. After a few hand signs, the four in the cell and Kimimaro, who was in a hospital bed recovering from surgery, held their necks and grunted in pain. After about a minute, the pain vanished and the Sound Five wondered what was done to them.

"Be free, my children. Your curse is gone." Orochimaru said warmly then retreated back into a dark corner of his cell.

If one focused hard enough, you could hear the sobs of a broken man.

"Shizuka." Hanzo said in his usual tone. "I know my time in this world will soon pass as I feel Orochimaru's control on me fading…my death will come once again. Before I do, however, I have but one task for you."

Shizuka and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as they wondered what this was. Hanzo smirked beneath his mask at the silence, but it soon vanished as his body started to crumble.

"My old hideout, Konan knows where it is…behind the false stone wall and down the stairs, the salamanders will soon have a new heir."

Before Shiuzka could question on this, Hanzo turned to dust. Jiraiya, who understood the riddle, simply smiled and patted Naruto's future wife on the shoulder.

"Go now, find Konan and fulfill Hanzo's final wish…the results may surprise you."

* * *

Back with Naruto, Fu, like Chomei, was huddled in a corner as they tried to avoid the wrath of their brother; Kurama. Currently, said bijuu looked down upon the beaten forms of Han and Roshi with a frown.

"**For the last time, brothers, my container will do anything and just about sacrifice EVERYTHING FOR YOUR POMPOUS ASSES!** **You were abused by Onoki…cry me a river, I was controlled by that damnable Sharingan for over fifty years.**" Kurama took a deep breath and knew his time was up. "**My container will take over now, and I expect you to at least act civil.**"

Naruto shook his head as he gained back control, then looked at the damage around him. Naruto palmed his face and sighed.

"_Dammit Kurama, do you have any restraint?"_

"**Tch, restraint…please, I'm a beast which can bring about untold devastation.**"

"_Who's the pompous one?"_ Naruto smirked as he consoled Fu.

Kurama was about to sleep when he caught what his container said. One angry roar and plenty of obscenities was thrown about which made Naruto chuckle to himself before he cut the connection.

Han and Roshi groaned as they came to. Once they set eyes on Naruto, they sighed, looked at each other, and nodded.

"Naruto." Roshi said with a frown. "After Kyuubi's…disciplining, we have decided to follow you to understand what a true human is like."

Naruto and Fu came over to their fellow jinchuriki and sat down in front of them. With a smile, both held out their right fists. With a smile, Naruto invited them.

"Come, let us all connect and commence the first ever meeting of the jinchuriki. We have much to discuss."

With hesitance, Han and Roshi made a fist and connected with Naruto and Fu's own.

* * *

**With Shizuka and Konan**

"So, explain this to me again as I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around it." Konan said in a confused tone as she and Shizuka walked to Hanzo's hideout. "Hanzo entrusted you the one thing which made him feared and infamous throughout the land?"

Shizuka nodded, "Hai, and to be honest, I'm not sure why he did so. Was it my strength, my will; my character?"

Konan shrugged and all went silent as they neared the hideout. For Shizuka, she figured out what Hanzo had meant by time she contacted The Angel of Ame. Elated would not be the only emotion Shizuka had felt, no, there was also confusion as to why she was getting this rare gift.

"Well, here we are." Konan said as she motioned toward the abandoned home in front of them. "Although it looks like a simple home, do just as Hanzo instructed…oh, and don't get lost."

Shizuka rose an eyebrow at the last part, but it soon vanished as her excitement grew. The rubble on the ground shifted as she walked into the home which made a grating sound. Hanzo's former residence did not look like something fit for a former Kage; it was Spartan at best. After a quick tour of the home, Shizuka found the staircase the Salamander was talking about and descended into the darkness; light seals being placed along the way.

It seemed like hours passed since Shizuka reached the bottom and started to traverse the maze-like corridors underneath Ame. However, she eventually came to one area where it lead to nothing. Eyes narrowed, Shizuka placed her hand on the stone wall and pulsed Earth chakra to see what was on the other side.

It was hollow.

With a grin, and her fist cocked back, she flawlessly executed a Tsunade enhanced punch which brought down the wall. After a small wind jutsu to blow the dust away, Shizuka continued her trek. It wasn't long until she reached an area which could be described as a massive library or study.

Multiple bookshelves filled with scrolls lined the concrete walls, wooden desks were starting to show signs of dry rot, and empty animal cages were scattered about the room. Amidst all this, there, in the center of the room, was an ornate stone pedestal on which lay a simple looking scroll. However, when Shizuka opened it, it was anything but. One signature in blood and a few hand signs was all it took for her to disappear in a puff of smoke.

The salamanders had a new heir.

* * *

**One Week Later – Konoha**

Naruto, Han, Roshi, Fu, Shizuka, Yuki, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru all entered Konoha with smiles on their faces. One such person, however, was hesitant as today would be the day where he would confront the one man he betrayed many years ago.

With a nod from Jiraiya, Orochimaru was led by a squad of ANBU to Hiruzen Sarutobi's home. While the jinchuriki were led to the Namikaze Estates where they would live and train for now on.

"Finally back home!" Jiraiya yelled with a megawatt smile on his face. "Well, I don't know about you, but I missed out on a ton of research…catch you later!"

Naruto and Shizuka shook their heads in mirth as the Toad Sage shunshined to the Hot Springs, but that soon turned into uproarious laughter thanks to Yuki.

"Pervert!"

Once their laughter ceased, Shizuka and Naruto kissed before they went to Harumasa's emporium to get ready for its grand reopening. That, and Naruto's addition was completed. It was a massive dojo meant for training students, the thought of which brought a smile to his face. As Naruto brought out his ocarina and started to play the sorrowful Uzumaki tune, he closed his eyes and let his emotions take control.

Yuki whimpered and snuggled up to Shizuka's chest thanks to what was being played. She, like many other civilians or ninja's who came to see who was playing such a tune, had tears starting to form as memories of the past started to rush in. Once completed, Naruto opened his eyes and blinked in shock at the people surrounding him, but soon a smile came to his face. He bowed, and noticed that he was at his master's emporium…it was time to get to work.

Work which the crowd of civilians and off duty shinobi didn't hesitate to help with. The stories of Naruto's accomplishments already spread around the Elemental Nations, and for the shinobi population, his Bingo Book entry was only proof of that.

* * *

**Sarutobi Estate**

Orochimaru looked at the ANBU surrounding him and nodded with a frown on his face. Each disappeared, but placed themselves in areas where the Sennin could be watched at all times. With a sigh, and some hesitance, Orochimaru knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice said on the other side, one which was unmistakable to the Snake Sennin.

"Open up Sensei…it's me, your failure of a student."

The door opened quickly to show one Hiruzen Sarutobi standing there in disbelief. For what seemed like forever, only silence existed between them. It was broke, however, when Orochimaru cleared his throat to speak.

"Sensei, please, there's a lot I need to get off my chest."

Hiruzen took a shaky breath before he stepped inside and motioned for his former student to enter. To be honest, the elderly Sandaime wondered if this was all a genjutsu. A brief pulse of chakra confirmed that this was not the case.

"Ku ku ku, Sensei…is it so hard to believe that I've returned?"

At first the Sandaime narrowed his eyes in anger at Orochimaru, but it quickly softened to one of sadness.

"After my failures, yes, very much so. But, I suppose now's the time to finally put the past where it rightfully belongs. Care for some tea?"

Orochimaru shook his head and followed his Sensei to the living room. Once they sat down another tense silence ensued, and like before, the Snake Sennin broke it.

"Ku ku ku, where to start." The Sennin sighed. The sad visage taking Hiruzen aback. "My fall into darkness maybe? How about Jiraiya and I finally making amends and working together where my life started anew?"

The Sandaime was now puffing on his pipe whilst absentmindedly chewing the wooden tip in his mouth. After exhaling, he looked his student in the eyes and responded in a calm, but frail tone.

"All of it, Orochimaru...I want it all."

* * *

**Konoha 12 – Private Training Ground**

A massive fireball was blown towards Neji who used his **Kaiten** to protect himself. Sasuke, the one who cast the jutsu, had to duck to avoid Tenten's katana then jumped into a nearby tree only to get hit by Kiba's **Fang Over Fang**. Lee came to the rescue, however, as he caught the Uchiha and flung him towards Hinata who attempted to creep up behind Choji and take him out. Seeing this, Shikamaru quickly captured Hinata in his **Shadow Imitation Technique**.

As Choji rolled away to avoid Sasuke's incoming kick, Hinata could only smirk and say the following in a playful manner.

"Oh boys, do remember that I'm not like the other Hyuga."

With that, Hinata turned into water which quickly turned into a massive **Water Dragon**. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly substituted with a log to avoid getting hit; the log turned into splinters as the jutsu hit, but Hinata wasn't done. In her hiding spot, she concentrated and managed to turn the jutsu towards Sai, Ino, and Sakura who were tag-teaming Shino. Before the jutsu could hit, Sasuke countered with a **Great Fireball** which connected and made steam cover the area. The sounds of fighting stopped, and a quick wind jutsu courtesy of Shino cleared the training ground. Everyone looked at each other with a smile, even more so when the sound of clapping reached their ears.

"Well done, all of you. It seems your training is coming along well." Nagato said in his usual tone, though it was a lot brighter. "I hate to interrupt your sparring session, but Tsunade needs Ino, Sakura, and Hinata at the hospital…a certain Kaguya needs help with physical therapy."

The three nodded and left in a shunshin. Once gone, the Godaime gave an evil smirk to the rest of them.

"We're boned." Kiba said with a nervous chuckle at the end.

"Troublesome, that's what Hokage-sama's training methods are." Shikamaru said in a lazy drawl.

Nagato nodded, "Ah, but today I have a helping hand. Kurenai, Itachi, Asuma, Guy, you may come out now."

Neji let out a defeated sigh, "It seems fate plays her hand once again."

Tenten glared at Neji and smacked him upside the head.

"What I do?" The Hyuga said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"The one thing your cousin abhors. Why? Simply put, it's annoying." Shino said in his usual monotone while he fixed his shades.

Neji grumbled to himself, then soon got tired of everyone laughing at him. "Alright! Can we just get to training?"

"Yosh! Neji's Flames of Youth burn brightly!" Lee exuberantly shouted with a fist pump.

"Shall we fan these flames, Lee my boy?" Guy returned with the same tone.

Of course, this turned into the two hugging. Before the dreaded sunset genjutsu could be delivered, however, Nagato let out a blast of killing intent towards the two. Then, just for fun, blasted them into a nearby tree with a low level **Shinra Tensei**. Tick mark still present, the Godaime spoke with a slightly agitated tone.

"I hoped my cousin would have solved that by now…no matter, your training will just have to be doubled today!"

The Konoha 12 that remained had but one thought.

"_Troublesome."_

* * *

**With Naruto, Shizuka, and Yuki**

"Yuki, can you bring that scroll to me please?" Naruto said while he was repairing some leftover samurai armor.

Said fox trotted to a nearby area in the store and picked the scroll up in her jowls. Once back at Naruto's feet, Yuki looked up and let out a short yip. Naruto bent down to receive the scroll then scratched his companion behind the ears which made Yuki start to purr.

"How's the flyers coming along for your samurai classes?" Shizuka interrupted as she appeared from the back room; two massive sealing scrolls were in her hands.

"Uka!" Yuki happily trotted over expecting more ear scratching and belly rubs; Shizuka didn't disappoint.

Naruto smiled as he looked over the armor, then nodded in satisfaction then placed it on the wall behind him. After a pause, Naruto walked over to his fair maiden and pecked her on the cheek.

"Good, I just had a couple of your clones and some of the people who helped us place them around the village. It will be a mix of self-taught, the teachings of my Master, and what I set up in Iron Country."

Shizuka noticed Naruto's tone start to waver at the end; she knew something was up. "Intuitions again, dear?"

A nod confirmed her suspicions which made her sigh and walk over to the counter to unseal the contents in the scrolls. Each was filled with hundreds, if not thousands of seals. All of varying type. Light seals, explosive tags, weight seals, and the list went on.

"Please don't tell me it's another war…haven't we been through enough sorrow already?"

Naruto frowned and walked behind Shizuka and placed his arms around her midsection. "This war will be unlike anything this world has seen; even the Warring Clans era will look like a puppy dog in comparison. I hope my feelings are wrong as we both deserve peace for all that we've been through."

As Shizuka and Naruto kissed once more, Yuki had but one thing to say.

"Yuck!"

Of course this happened to make two people start to laugh, both of which were recognizable. Naruto's eyes widened, "Ji-Ji, long time no see!"

Hiruzen smiled and waved, "Glad to see you in good health, my boy." He then looked around the shop. "Impressive Naruto, very impressive. Fukui would be proud, rest his soul."

"Ku ku ku, I agree…though I wonder how you will cope with teaching, training, and running the shop at the same time." Orochimaru said with his usual smirk.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Sennin, but it quickly vanished to a calm demeanor. He knew of Orochimaru's past thanks to Shizuka, but that still didn't mean he trusted the Snake.

"You'd be wise to not question what I can, and cannot accomplish…Orochimaru. I've faced armies twice my size, watched my master take his last breath, and have basically killed myself twice now all in the name of honor and on those who I deem precious."

Naruto paused to walk up to the Sennin, and looked him straight in the eyes. For Orochimaru, what made his heart skip was not the fact the Uzumaki had an all-around calm and professional demeanor; no, it was what was underneath. For the Snake Sennin, he knew he was looking at a true samurai…one who would sacrifice it all and never surrender in the face of battle.

"I sense your hesitation…that's good, as you never know when a samurai might strike. Hmmm…almost like a snake. Not knowing where it will strike next."

Orochimaru frowned, "Come now, Naruto-san, I am a changed man. Is my actions in the war not enough for your approval?"

Naruto shook his head as he turned around; his arms behind his back. For Hiruzen, even though he buried the hatchet with Orochimaru recently, like Naruto, he had his doubts.

"I've read your history, the atrocities you committed since Danzo twisted your mind…though, your childhood was not the best either. You have a lot to atone for, Orochimaru, I suggest you start putting yourself in a good light. Remember, you and I are alike…no one knows when we will strike next."

As Naruto retreated to the dojo with Yuki to train, Shizuka gave both the Sandaime and the Snake Sennin an apologetic glance.

"Look, I'm sorry for Naruto's behavior. I tried my best to have him see you as a good person Orochimaru, but it seems his samurai instinct is absolute. As to you Sandaime-san, I apologize that your reunion did not go as planned."

Hiruzen waved his hand which signaled it was alright. "I expected as such when I came here…I think its best we retreat before the evening is upon us. Come Orochimaru, I have a spare bedroom in my estate." After a bow to Shizuka, the Sandaime smiled. "Good day, Shizuka-san."

* * *

**Six Months Later **

"Again." Naruto said as he walked in-between his students as they practiced their aikido katas. If any flaws were found, he would help the student fix them.

Speaking of students, a week after the flyers were posted, over 100 civilians wanted to join; each ranged from 10 to 27 years of age. These 100 students were dwindled down to only 30 students thanks to a preliminary week Naruto held for all of them.

The first day, Naruto took his group of students around the village and helped civilians and shinobi alike with any problem they had. If money was offered, Naruto told them to donate it to a charity of their choosing. Five students were dropped as they demanded the cash and even went so far as to threaten them with death. Once taken away by ANBU, Naruto handed the remaining students a copy of Bushido and told them to study it.

The following day was to recite the Bushido code if possible, and also a list of the training they would do for the remainder of the week. Both the code and the grueling training regime scared a lot of the students; 25 more had left. The rest of this day was to see if the student's Ki could be accessed. For those who had already activated their chakra, this task was much more difficult.

Shizuka, who was watching some of the students struggle, quickly formed an idea. One application of chakra draining seals later, and the students with chakra soon found that their Ki could be found more easily. Activating it, however, was a different story.

By preliminary weeks end, the class was now at only 30 students. All had accessed their Ki, and had started on having their senses taken away. D-ranks were done after an intense workout, and the students went home disheveled and tired. Some parents had their concerns about this and promptly invited Naruto over to chat. After a lengthy discussion about what it meant to be a samurai, some of his own experiences included, and a brief rundown on what their son/daughter was learning the parents felt content.

Even the Sandaime, his students, the Konoha 12, and Nagato watched Naruto teach from time to time. Each were impressed and started to see the advantages a samurai had over the shinobi. While a shinobi simply practiced a jutsu until they felt like they mastered it, the samurai kept at a skill until it became muscle memory.

No flaws, just perfection.

Just one of the many advantages they saw.

Currently, this same group of people was watching the training session for the day. It was afternoon, and a break would be given soon. They watched as Naruto stopped in front of a student who paused their kata to see what her master wanted.

"Master Uzumaki, something the matter?"

Naruto smiled, "Your stance is too rigid for attacking; move your left foot back a little more and widen your stance." The student did as told and smiled. "See, does that not feel much better? The feeling that you are but a flowing river, and your opponent the obstacle you must flow around to continue your journey?"

The student bowed, "Thank you Master!"

"Anytime, Natsumi"

After another look around the dojo, Naruto nodded in satisfaction then picked one student at random.

"Break time everyone! Daisuke, would you mind sparring with me for a moment?"

Said student bowed and walked in front of his master while everyone went off to the sidelines. As Naruto and Daisuke were ready to spar, an ANBU interrupted Nagato and whispered that two people were here to see him. With a nod, the Godaime shunshined out of the room. Naruto had a feeling that said meeting would involve him, but for now he focused on the future generation.

"I am but a mountain, Daisuke…become the river which erodes through it."

The student nodded, and rushed Naruto in order to hit an uppercut, but this was a feint as Daisuke flowed around the backside of his master. Once in position, a kick to the back of the knees was executed, but to the surprise of all, Naruto blocked the kick with his own; all without looking. Not deterred, the student flowed back to the front and attempted a punch; it was swatted away with ease. Like a river, Daisuke continued to flow around his opponent and tried everything in order to land a hit.

Sadly, Naruto did not allow that to happen.

As Naruto blocked a punch, he quickly jerked the arm forward and kneed the student in the stomach then kicked Daisuke's legs out from under him. Still holding onto the arm, Naruto attempted an arm bar only to find himself spun around and slammed onto the ground. Daisuke, thinking he has won, stood up, but quickly found a bokken at his throat which made him gulp in fear. After a pause, Naruto sheathed the bokken and patted Daisuke on the shoulder with a smile.

"Very good, my student, but you must remember that an enemy will always find a way to strike back. This is yet another lesson all of you will learn as you continue your path on becoming a samurai." Daisuke nodded and joined his classmates' right as an ANBU appeared beside Naruto. "No need to speak, ANBU-san, you may take me to the Hokage."

Once gone, the students were in awe, some of which started to wonder if they could predict the future as well. Knowing that class was over for now, Shizuka and Yuki went back to monitor the store while the Konoha 12 went to their training ground. For them, they would be joined by Han, Roshi, and Fu; an interesting training session would be at hand. For the Sannin, they looked at each other and smirked.

Tsunade, like Hiruzen, buried the hatchet with Orochimaru but still didn't trust him. All three shunshined to the Sandaime's personal training ground to settle old scores.

* * *

**Kage Tower – Office **

Nagato and his two guests paused their conversation when the ANBU came with Naruto in tow. When Zabuza and Haku looked towards Naruto' their eyes widened at how much he's changed since they last met.

"Damn gaki, you've changed." Zabuza said with a grin under his bandages.

Naruto gave a small smirk then bowed, "A pleasure to see you once again, Zabuza-san, Haku-san. How may I be of service?"

Nagato sighed and sat back in his chair while Naruto took out a cigarette which the nearby ANBU helped light with a small katon jutsu. Naruto gave thanks at the same time his cousin started with his usual monotone.

"My two esteemed guests have recently told me of the peril that the rebellion in Kiri faces. In short, they will lose the war within the month." Naruto tried to speak, but the Godaime raised his hand which made him stop. "I know what you are thinking, my cousin, and the reason is that an outside force is using something that turns people into nothing but their skeletal structure."

Naruto blinked in shock, and actually stuttered for the first time since his childhood. "W-What! T-That's barbaric, it…it has to be false, right?"

Haku shook his head with a frown, "I'm afraid not Naruto-san. Our rebel forces now only stand at about 200…we had over 4,000 six months ago. Mei, our leader, was almost killed by this type of gas until…"

Zabuza decided to finish as the images were still fresh in Haku's mind. "…Chojuro, one of the seven swordsman, and a great comrade of ours, used a substitution to take her place."

Naruto grimaced at the image placed in his head, then exhaled his smoke. After a brief moment of silence, Naruto's demeanor turned emotionless and his once bright blue eyes grew cold. The hidden ANBU and Nagato smiled knowing their Commander was back. Zabuza and Haku couldn't help but to stiffen their posture as Naruto's aura screamed leader and one which demanded full respect.

"Zabuza, Haku, come, we have much to discuss and many allies to meet."

The two could only nod and before leaving, they bowed to the Hokage. Speaking of Nagato, he pulled a bingo book from one of the desk drawers and opened it up to a bookmarked page; he couldn't help but smile.

It was Naruto's.

"_S-rank at only 14…for you to be as strong as your father at such a young age, I can only feel pity for those that make an enemy out of you. Perhaps I am not Kami after all. I look forward to see how strong you become in the future, my cousin._"

* * *

**Namikaze Estates – 10 minutes later**

After going back to his master's emporium to dismiss the class and notify them that they will be self-teaching themselves for a while. After handing out materials for them to do this, he motioned for Shizuka and Yuki to follow along. No words were said until they got back home and ushered Han, Roshi, Fu, and the rebels into the living room for a meeting. After Naruto looked around the room to make sure everyone was paying attention, he began.

"The rebellion in Kiri will fall to Yagura's troops within the month, maybe less. Zabuza and Haku being here only aids Yagura in finishing his bloodline purge so we must make haste with our planning. Zabuza, Haku, you have the floor."

After bowing, both took turns discussing the layout of Kiri, what they have been up against, and how many troops are remaining. Zabuza even went so far as to how much he and Haku trained the rebellion troops and how great a leader Mei was. After this 15 minute long discussion, one of the rebels from Iron Country spoke up.

"Naruto-sama, perhaps our training with Takeshi could come in handy here. Although we didn't show it in the war, most of us have been trained in subterfuge, assassination, among other Black-Ops tactics."

Shizuka had a smile on her face as an idea came to mind. "I have been working on some new seals as of late, and was wondering if you can test them for me."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, then motioned to continue. Shizuka had a bored look on her face as she spoke; like what she accomplished wasn't much.

"Oh, just some High Explosive tags, a transformation seal, an invisibility seal, oh and did I mention my improvements to the durability seal? It can now withstand a bijuudama."

Zabuza gawked, "And pray tell how you managed to test that out!"

Han, Roshi, and Fu slowly rose their hands with a nervous laugh. Naruto could only shake his head in mirth.

"**HA! Now that's a party…hmm, this is quite nice having my brothers and sister around.**" Kurama said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Boom!" Yuki yelled out which made Haku's eyes widen.

"KAWAII!"

Everyone couldn't hold back their laughter as Yuki tried to get away from Haku's clutches. This laughter, however, didn't last as a knock was heard at the door. Han, being the closest to the door, went over and opened to let whomever inside. There, standing in the doorway, was Orochimaru himself.


	23. Arc Three: Ch 8

**AN:** Been a while since I updated, and I apologize. I am enjoying myself here in Florida, and might be able to get another chapter out before I leave on the 27th. It is my hope that twice a week updates start after my trip. If anything delays this, it will be posted on my bio. Thanks readers, and enjoy the latest installment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I am not doing this for monetary gain. All rights go to their respective owner.

_ITALICS_– Thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Arc Three: Home is Where the Heart Lies**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Naruto looked at Orochimaru with narrowed eyes then gave a smirk knowing why the man was here thanks to the aura he was exuding.

"Orochimaru, please come in as we have much to discuss." The Sennin didn't hesitate and closed the door before joining everyone. "Now, I know we didn't have the greatest of starts, but I believe we can start anew. Perhaps showing your worth in Kiri will do well for your reputation."

The Snake Sennin let out a smirk of his own. "Ku ku ku, yes, a new start sounds lovely. My Sound Five will no doubt be willing to help after being stuck within Konoha's walls since the conflict ended."

The Iron Country rebel who spoke early on Black Ops, looked the Sennin up and down as to judge his character, then nodded in approval.

"Perhaps your Sound Five would do well with the Black Ops mission us rebels will be performing. Care to join?"

Before Orochimaru could answer, Zabuza spoke up. "Hey gaki, the Toad Sage has some sort of spy network so why can't you have the same inside Kiri? Orochimaru can use his snake summons to retrieve any messages as well as deliver responses."

Shizuka smirked, "Speaking of summons."

A couple hand signs and a puff of smoke later, a small blue salamander appeared inside the family room which made Haku and Zabuza's eyes widen in shock.

"Hey Aoi, would you mind telling the others that I will be needing you to run a spy network in Kiri?"

Said summon nodded and had a slight gurgle to his speech. "Sure thing, I'll inform Ibuse. Speaking of which, when will you take up Sage training?"

Shizuka hummed in thought, and responded after a short pause. "Soon, as I feel that tensions will rise after we are done in Kiri."

Aoi nodded and dispelled to tell the boss the news. Once the smoke cleared Zabuza could only point at Shizuka with his mouth open which made Orochimaru chuckle.

Naruto bit back a chuckle of his own, but his amused tone still came through. "Yah, my fair maiden is amazing…but onto the matter at hand."

He set his gaze on Fu, Han, and Roshi; his tone becoming more serious.

"You three are going to be my spy network in the Elemental Nations…a support to Jiraiya's own. Fu, I want you to head to Kumo and do what we discussed during the gathering. Han, Roshi, I want you to trail the Black Ops group who will be going before Shizuka, Orochimaru, and I."

Han nodded, his tone was like usual; flat and uninterested. "From our gathering, I suspect you feel that Utakata might be needing assistance."

Naruto let out a grim smile, "If the Akatsuki managed to capture him…try to find a trail. You all know what will befall us if the bijuu are extracted."

Haku decided to make his presence known, "Not to intrude, but what exactly will this Black Ops mission entail?"

The one who proposed this responded. "At first it was just go in, plant explosive tags in key areas, blow the place to kingdom come to lure Yagura out, then end the war then and there. But, after what we discussed, I have a better plan."

The Iron Country rebel went onto say that he planned for everyone in the infiltration group to gain various jobs in Kiri. Academy instructors, ANBU members, secretaries for Yagura, hospital staff, and the list went on. From here, information would be gathered on the layout of the village, battle tactics, how the forces were trained, run, among other important tasks. The rebel noted that the trickiest part would be to enter Kiri. It was here that Shizuka brought up the topic about a chakra suppression seal.

Shizuka theorized that it would be best to have spies on both sides of the board; civilians and shinobi. She noted how the rebel force in Iron Country managed to split, and eventually fight against each other. From here, discussion began on how to push the civilians away from Yagura's views, and push them towards Mei's. Two such ideas came to mind.

Propaganda and to stage a Kiri shinobi killing an innocent civilian.

After much discussion, everyone agreed that these would go hand in hand and would be the catalyst for Yagura's downfall. By late afternoon, the planning was completed which prompted Zabuza and Haku to leave so that they could notify Mei. Orochimaru left soon after to gather the Sound Five, but not before the rebel leader told them where to meet for debrief. Soon, all that was left in the Namikaze home was Naruto, Shizuka, and Yuki. Oh, and one other person in the shadows.

"Come out godfather, I knew you were there since the beginning…so, what is it that you wish to talk about?"

Jiraiya was about to speak, but Yuki did that for him.

"Pervert!"

Shizuka giggled then bent down to give the now two tailed fox, who was the size of a medium dog, some belly rubs. A tick mark grew on the Toad Sage's forehead as Shizuka kept on telling Yuki 'good girl' repeatedly. However, the Sennin quickly recovered and decided to drop the bombshell.

"Yagura is not doing this on his own accord, Naruto, he is being controlled."

Shizuka stopped what she was doing and both she, and Naruto blinked in shock. In unison, they said.

"Come again?"

"Tobi or Obito is the one controlling the jinchuriki. For your sake, I hope you're ready for the aftermath to come."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples. "So that's why the Three Tails never showed up when all of us met…and I know, Godfather. I foresaw a great war, one which made the Warring Clan Era look like a puppy dog in comparison."

Jiraiya balked. He knew of the Warring Clan Era thanks to the horror stories Hiruzen had told him, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. And to say that a war would be worse than that…it truly made the Toad Sage wonder what would happen to the Elemental Nations as a result.

* * *

**With Utakata – Two Days Later**

The jinchuriki to the six-tails was happily puffing on his bubble pipe as he sat beside a lake on one of the many islands that surrounded Kiri. Ever since he decided to leave what he once called home, Utakata never felt more alive. For years he held resentment against Kiri and was honestly thinking of letting Saiken take over so the village could be razed. Yagura, however, got there first and so he decided to wait out the storm and watch those that neglected him die a slow, agonizing death.

As time passed, all this death made Utakata numb inside. He became soft-spoken, stoic, and oddly charming. Thanks to Saiken, and the jinchuriki meeting half a year ago, Utakata finally understood that most, if not all jinchuriki, were treated as nothing more than animals. Although Naruto didn't deal with this stigma all his life, his samurai training, and the wars he's fought through showed him what true suffering was. This understanding lead Utakata to join his fellow jinchuriki on the quest to bring peace to the Elemental Nations.

A quick jolt of Saiken's chakra brought Utakata out of his memories where he instantly scanned his island for intruders. With a sigh, the jinchuriki stood and started to stretch which produced some popping sounds. The kinks were out, and now it was time to face the one thing Naruto discussed with everyone.

"Seems the Akatsuki is making their move…"

Saiken nodded, and had a frown on his face. "**Please don't let them take me.**"

Utakata let out a rare smile as he spoke. "I've prepared ever since Naruto gathered us…you needn't worry."

The Six Tails went silent as his container puffed on his pipe to encase himself in a bubble. With but a thought, Utakata floated into the air and started to prepare his ambush. An attack which would hopefully take one of the two S-rank nin out. Again, he pushed out his senses to find the Akatsuki members, but Utakata suddenly stopped due to the conversation they were having.

A debate about art, and it was heated from how it seemed to echo around the small island.

"What do you mean my art is fleeting, yah! At least mine goes out with a bang!"

Sasori, who was in his Hiruko body, sighed. "My art actually takes skill and can be repaired, thus everlasting. Yours is but a simple sculpt which vanishes without a trace shortly afterward, thus fleeting….any other questions?"

Deidara had a tick mark on his head as his anger exploded. "I will turn your wooden ass into SPLINTERS! You hear me!? SPLINTERS! Betcha your art won't be repairable after that, you prick, yeah!"

Before Sasori could respond, Utakata did that for them. "Art? Why, I'd be more than glad to show you my own."

As the two Akatsuki members looked up, they suddenly found themselves surrounded by thousands of small bubbles. Bubbles which suddenly exploded in a massive flash of yellow. As the two were blinded, Utakata popped the bubble he was in and dropped into the small lake below to prepare for his next strike.

Deidara's laughter soon echoed throughout the island; both he and Sasori were on a massive clay bird the Iwa Bomber made.

"I already like this gaki…art is such a bang, yeah!"

Completely ignoring his partner, Sasori looked into the dispersing dust cloud below to see if their target was still in the area. The only thing the puppeteer saw was a massive **Water Dragon** which decapitated Hiruko in one shot.

"_To think I would have to resort to my own body this early…"_

As Sasori jumped out of his Hiruko body, only to seal it up as he descended to the ground, he watched Deidara start to bomb the lake with small clay birds. Using this, Utakata created multiple **Bubble Clones** to attack the Akatuski members while he made his escape to a better location to attack from.

Both clones used the **Blinding Bubbles Technique** at their opponent, but only one was truly effected. Sasori, being a human puppet and being immune to most poisons, was completely unaffected and quickly dispatched the clone with the hidden flamethrower on his body. It was a short enough time for the puppeteer to see the real Utakata get away.

A large explosion made Sasori pause to look back to see the clone holding its own against Deidara. Said clone was incased in a **Bubble Dome** which soon wrapped around him only to float into the air a short while later. An aerial battle had begun.

"_Seems I will have to capture this jinchuriki all by my lonesome…perhaps I will use my secret weapon, one which hasn't seen daylight for so long._"

* * *

**With Deidara**

"Keep still you little shit, yeah!" Deidara shouted as he dodged another round of explosive bubbles.

The Utakata clone kept up his impassive gaze and stayed mute as he sent out another round of **Blinding Bubbles**. Deidara dodged them with ease thanks to the massive clay bird he was on, then reached into his clay pouch and started kneading it into the appropriate shape. A short while later, the bomber smirked and started throwing his creations.

"**C1**, yeah!"

Utakata clone narrowed his eyes as he used the bubble to dodge, and deflect the incoming explosive birds. As he dodged, he got closer to Deidara. Once close enough, the clone popped the bubble he was riding in and went to tackle the mad bomber off of his transportation.

Deidara, seeing the incoming clone was ready to activate his **C4**, when Utakata used Saiken's chakra to increase his falling speed. One **Blinding Bubble** later, and Deidara started cursing and clutched his eyes in pain.

"You motherfucker, yeah!"

The bubble clone smirked and held up a hand sign, "In your words, art's an explosion…KATSU!"

The bubble clone, and the clay bird Deidara was riding on erupted in a massive fireball which flattened any trees within the vicinity, and caused some of the island to sink due to the shockwave. The tremors of which was felt by Utakata and Sasori who just started to fight.

* * *

**With Sasori**

A wave of poisoned senbon was launched at Utakata who effortlessly dodged and retaliated with a massive wave of water which he spit out of his mouth. Not deterred in the slightest, Sasori used his chakra threads to grapple a nearby tree branch to lift himself to safety. Once on the branch, he was ready to unseal his secret puppet, but soon had to dodge a round of exploding bubbles. As the puppeteer jumped from branch to branch, many thoughts ran through his wooden mind.

"_Our target is well prepared which begs the question as to if the jinchuriki met; something which Tobi told us was impossible._"

Explosions behind him, Sasori positioned himself higher into the canopy and unsealed a scroll which contained one of his puppets. Before it could be unleashed, however, a **Bubble Clone** appeared and connected with a haymaker which sent Sasori plummeting to the ground below. The real Utakata was ready to deliver a round of **Ink Bubbles** to finish his opponent off, but his senses alerted him to building chakra below him. With distaste, Utakata sighed and substituted with his clone just as the explosion went off.

"Art's a bang, yeah!" Deidara said with a smirk, then looked to his recovering partner. "Hah, seems your wooden ass took a beating, yeah."

"Shut-up Deidara, just cover me while I get to work."

Utakata looked at the incoming bomber with a frown. "_Saiken, you have my permission._"

Said bijuu nodded, "**As you wish.**"

Just as Deidara was to throw his explosive creations, a massive wave of chakra exuded from his target which sent him back toward the ground. After recovering, he looked over to see Sasori unsealing the Third Kazekage but that attention was turned elsewhere as a large shadow overcame him.

Looking up, Deidara summarized the current situation perfectly. As there, standing in all its glory, was the Six Tails himself.

"Ah shit, yeah!"

* * *

**Kiri – Yagura's Office**

Yagura was currently pacing his office as Kabuto and one of his ANBU gave their reports. For Kabuto, his report detailed the success of his experimental gas and also on the dwindling numbers of Mei's rebellion force. He also notified that Zetsu spotted the Akuma no Senshi and a small band of forces headed this way. For the ANBU, he notified Yagura of new entrants that needed to be placed as soon as possible.

"Kabuto," Yagura sat at his desk and began in his usual tone, "I thank you for your report, but if you think I should fear this demonic samurai, you are sorely mistaken. With Mei's forces almost extinguished, he will spend most of the time trying to help them as his honor dictates. That honor, will be his biggest downfall."

Kabuto decided to voice his concern, "But, he has complete the control of the Nine Tails…you don't stand a chance against such a foe."

Yagura glared at the man, disdain was clear as he spoke. "SILENCE! I will hear no more of your petty concerns. Unless you wish to be a victim of your own experiment, I expect full cooperation for any future assignments I give."

Kabuto inwardly snarled at the gall this Kage had. However, the man simply bowed and stormed out of the office. It was here, that the ANBU looked into Yagura's fierce gaze and instantly knew what the Kage wanted.

"Lord Yagura, these new entrants are most surprising. Most have limited chakra reserves, but others would do well to bolster our forces. One has peaked my interest and I would like initiate them into our ANBU corps."

The jinchuriki hummed in thought as he drummed his fingers on the desk. After a long silence, Yagura finally spoke; his anger subsided.

"Have you screened them all, interrogated them to see what they know?" The ANBU nodded. "Good, anyone in particular that I should know about?"

With hesitation, and a stutter in his voice, "…W-Well, yes, but he had no signs that he ever joined the shinobi corps due to his chakra levels, that and his bloodline is not active."

One again, a stern glare was pointed towards the ANBU. "Speak, or your life is forfeit."

"K-Kaguya, sir, a survivor of the massacre."

Yagura paused as he digested this information, it wasn't long until his anger exploded. "WHAT! I want that man detained and executed immediately!"

The ANBU blinked in shock, "B-But sir!"

"Are you questioning my orders?" Yagura said as a Three-Tail cloak started to surround him.

No words were spoken as the ANBU bowed and left the office. His thoughts, however, were a different story.

"_My loyalty to my Kage is no more…to think he would kill but an innocent civilian. I must notify the Kaguya immediately._"

As the ANBU shunshined to his target, he had no idea the role he would soon play in helping end the war in Kiri.

* * *

**With the Sound Five**

Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon, and Kimimaro were all gathered in a hotel they each rented for their mission. Each had undergone training after being let out of Ame's prison as they had to relearn almost everything due to not having their curse seal anymore. A result of this training, however, was a better understanding between each other which showed when they each worked together to take down an opponent. An opponent which was their former master Orochimaru. A person that the Sound Five beat nine times out of 10 during spars.

Before they entered Kiri, chakra suppression seals were applied as well as a seal to halt any bloodline being activated. Shizuka assured them that these seals were temporary and could be removed with a couple hand signs and chakra application. Said seals were also made with a chakra reactive ink so they were all but invisible to everyone, minus the Sound Five of course. Once they entered Kiri, each were screened and soon given a job.

Kimimaro ended up getting a job at a weapon's store, Jirobo got a job at a smithy, Tayuya got a job at a bakery, Sakon and Ukon got a job at a shinobi clothing store, and lastly, Kidomaru got a job busing tables at the local tea shop.

Even though they have only been on the job for less than a day, they already started to see that some civilians held strong beliefs against Yagura. It was something they hoped to exploit soon. Currently, the Sound Five was having a conversation which revolved around what Tayuya overheard her boss saying before her shift was over.

"I'm not shitting you, that's what she said…she wanted to start a group to protest against Yagura's reign."

Jirobo, although he hated Tayuya's swearing, knew the advantages of this information. "Dirty mouth aside, we should keep this information in the back of our heads as we go about our operation."

Kimimaro, the soft-spoken one of the group, nodded. "And once we gather enough information, we set up the events to push Kiri into total civil war…Yagura won't know what hit him."

"Too bad my brother can't come out and play." Sakon started with an annoyed tone. "He would be great for spying purposes."

Kidomaru looked around the place and noticed a small salamander native to the area walking about the floor. Without a thought, he picked it up and showed the creature to everyone. With a smile, he spoke.

"Which is why we have these little guys." After letting the salamander go, his voice became stern. "Like Jirobo said, we continue our operation and then, like my art, we create a web for the enemies to stick to…their death will then be absolute."

Before anymore talking could be had, Kimimaro suddenly narrowed his eyes and looked to the nearby dark corner of the room. Jirobo, being the strongest and closest to the target, acted without hesitation and brought the eavesdropper into the light.

"Well, well, well, it's that motherfucker that brought us to be interrogated." Tayuya sneered.

Jirobo, still holding the ANBU down, looked to Kimimaro for a signal to end this man, but nothing came.

"Let him go, Jirobo, he has not struggled once…I believe he wishes to tell us something." The Kaguya said, his face still devoid of emotion.

Complying with his leader, Jirobo helped the ANBU to a standing position then shoved him towards Kimimaro.

"Kaguya-san." The ANBU started. "I meant no ill will by eavesdropping, I simply came to warn you that Yagura wishes you dead…a deed which I cannot carry out. I can tell, now, that you are not the innocent civilians you portray to be, but a band of fighters that wish to end the evil that is our Kage."

Kimimaro looked down at the ANBU who was bowed low in front of him with a small smile. "Rise, you have no need to bow to me. Stand tall and help us towards a common goal."

As the ANBU stood, Tayuya snorted before she spoke. "Looks like the fucker's going to be on our team after all…so, cough it up shit-stain, what's your plans?"

The Kiri ANBU took off his mask to show a handsome, royal looking face; something which the vulgar Tayuya blushed at.

"My name is Kenshin, and I will do anything in my power to help end Yagura's reign. As leader of the ANBU, I will ensure that my troops stand with me; any who dare stand against will fall by my blade."

Jirobo patted Kenshin on the back with a smile, "Great, now you wouldn't be taking a certain person into ANBU with you perhaps?"

Kenshin rose an eyebrow in question, but nodded nonetheless. "Hai, a samurai/shinobi hybrid." A silence engulfed the room as he connected the dots. "You cheeky bastards…hah…well, if those other samurai/shinobi hybrids I saw enter the hospitals, and shinobi program were part of your group, I guess I picked the leader of them. Damn, who's the mastermind behind this ingenious plan?"

Kimimaro did some hand signs and applied chakra to his seals which deactivated them. He then unsealed a stack of privacy and barrier seals and set them around the room. Using just enough chakra as to not alert Yagura, the seals were active and now the more important information could be gone over.

"Before we begin," The Kaguya started as he sat on the nearby bed, "We must ensure that you are completely loyal to our cause…are you ready to begin?"

Kenshin nodded, and the interrogation began. It would be another hour and a half before the Sound Five felt satisfied to give up the secrets of their operation. The tear between Yagura's forces and Kiri's remaining civilians had begun to spread.

* * *

**With Han and Roshi**

While Fu spent her time in Kumo getting help from Killer B in controlling Chomei's chakra, Han and Roshi just arrived at the site where Utakata and the two Akatsuki battled. The island, to put it lightly, was almost nonexistent. Parts of the island were clearly melted from Saiken's acid breath as was any trees in the vicinity. Demonic chakra still lingered about which made Han and Roshi look at each other with worry. They knew that the battle was fierce, and the fact that Utakata was nowhere to be seen meant that the Akatsuki somehow won. With a slow gait, they carefully panned the island for any trace of their fellow jinchuriki, and after a quick five minute search they had a lead.

Han pointed towards another intact island about 10 miles out which Roshi nodded in acknowledgement. Without hesitation, both used water walking and dashed across the ocean in the hopes of finding Utakata alive.

"_We are coming brother, just hold on."_

* * *

**With Sasori and Deidara**

Both Akatsuki members were resting in a grove of trees, an injured and unconscious Utakata by their side. As much as they wanted to escape Kiri's borders the same day they captured their target, the battle had been so fierce that both were low on chakra…and missing a few limbs.

Deidara scowled as he held the stump of his right arm while Sasori was repairing his left arm and right leg; all melted off by Saiken's acid. Both knew how lucky they were at completing their assignment.

"Damn six-tails, yeah! Now how am I going to create my masterpieces!?"

Sasori sighed as he finished repairing his arm, then started to move onto his leg. "If only you were a puppet, I could fix you up...then again, you would be a fine specimen; a nice addition to my collection."

Deidara gulped and let out a nervous chuckle, "Heh, now, there's no need for that Sasori-san…my handicap is of no concern, honest, yeah."

As the two Akasuki members halted their conversation and pondered on their next move, Saiken was desperately trying to contact his container.

"**Wake up Utakata, please, wake up…I don't want to be taken**."

There, amid being poked by Saiken's tendrils, was an unconscious Utakata lying on a flat rock in his mountainous mindscape. The sky was dark and ominous, and the storm clouds occasionally let off a flash of lightning or a boom of thunder. The atmosphere perfectly represented what Utakata was feeling, a feeling which Saiken did not care for; a feeling which made him start to cry tears of acid.

Drip…Hiss.

Drip…Hiss.

Drip…Hiss.

The hissing sound of the rock melting kept up it's slow pace; like a small springtime drizzle. A sound which eventually made Utakata stir from his sleep.

"S-Saiken, is that you?"

"**Thank Kami your awake…I'm sorry, but I used too much chakra on that Bijuudama...and…and…I'm such a failure at protecting you.**" The bijuu sadly stated, the acid tears now being produced at a faster rate.

Utakata rolled his body so that he looked to the dark sky, and to smell the acrid stench of melting rock. The jinchuriki simply sighed with a slight smile on his face.

"You did what you could, Saiken, and for that I am proud. If it means we are to become a martyr for peace, then so be it."

As much as Saiken wanted to fight, he knew that both their chakra was low and that Utakata was seriously injured in the real world. A tense silence ensued until it was broken by the boom of thunder. It was like the gong of the undertaker, a sign that his next victim was ready to be taken. Nothing was said between bijuu and container, a simple friendly embrace was all that was needed.

Sasori finished repairing his leg, and stood up with a sigh. After moving around a bit to ensure everything was 100%, he nodded then motioned to his partner.

"Deidara, set up some traps…we have incoming."

The Iwa Bomber dug into what chakra he had left and made a perfect clay clone of himself which disguised itself as Utakata. Afterwards, he made a massive clay bird for travel and subsequently collapsed to the ground; Deidara's chakra was almost depleted.

Sasori, having no concerns, picked up the real Utakata and placed him on the bird, then did the same to his partner. With that, they flew off to another hiding spot, but did so at a low altitude so they were not seen. It was just in time too as Han and Roshi came to the island to see their fellow jinchuriki badly injured. As Roshi started to advance, Han suddenly pulled him back.

"Brother?" Roshi questioned.

Han shook his head, "That is not Utakata, his chakra is off…there is no bijuu chakra present."

Deidara's clone suddenly opened his eyes with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "How right you are…art's a blast, yeah! KATSU!"

Both Han and Roshi reacted quickly by erecting two massive **Earthen Walls** which protected them from the massive explosion. Once the dust cleared, the two jinchuriki desperately looked for any lead where their fellow jinchuriki went. To their utmost dismay, nothing resulted. The sound of the waves hitting the shore was the only thing that broke the silence and brought a sense of realism to the situation.

With heads bowed low, both in respect for their fallen brethren and in sorrow, they made way to where Naruto should have arrived only moments before.

* * *

**With Naruto, Orochimaru, Yuki, and Shizuka – Mei's Rebellion Outpost**

After being escorted by a small group of rebels to the outpost, they were welcomed by Mei Terumi who led them to the operations tent. As they walked, Naruto tried his best not to let tears form at the intense feeling of sorrow and death which surrounded this base. Wounded were still being cared for, some of which were still writhing in pain. There were those that were healthy, but no excited banter happened between them. The looks on their faces was one of a broken man with nothing left to live for. Devoid of life, devoid of emotion; devoid of hope. A whimper by Yuki and a comforting squeeze on his shoulder courtesy of Shizuka brought a small smile to his face, but it still didn't help the feeling he had inside.

"**Kit, I've seen suffering in my time, but this…I have no words. How can you help that which has nothing to live for?"** Kurama sadly said as he wandered the massive forest in his mindscape.

"…_Yet again my path curves, and yet again another obstacle presents itself._"

Orochimaru, like Naruto, frowned at what surrounded him. It was eerily reminiscent of the test subjects he used to experiment on. That word, experiment, it brought shivers down his spine and made bad memories of Danzo resurface. It also brought memories of one person in particular.

Kabuto.

The Sennin clenched his fists as he had a feeling that he was behind it all. Just the thought of Kabuto made Orochimaru's skin crawl.

"_And to think I taught that…that, vile being what I knew." _Orochimaru sighed to himself, and internally frowned. "_My past has not been erased, no, not until I kill that man myself."_

"-Ochi alright?" Yuki said with a whimper at the end.

The Snake Sennin shook his head and kept on walking; he didn't feel like talking today.

Shizuka and Naruto looked at each other with a raised eyebrow as they didn't understand what was wrong. Orochimaru's past was erased for good, right?

Mei's soft, yet stern voice broke everyone out of their thoughts. "Zabuza and Haku have both presented me, in detail, your plans to end this war. And, to put it simply, it's downright ingenious. However, there is one small problem." Mei turned and looked Naruto in the eyes. "My troop's morale is gone as you saw…that needs to change."

Naruto looked around the camp with a frown, "Hai, but change does not happen overnight, no, what these people need is a new face to look up to…no offense Mei-san."

"None taken, I leave that task up to you Akuma no Senshi."

Naruto nodded, then felt something on the breeze, an aura like that just before Danzo attacked. His eyes suddenly became icebergs while his face became devoid of emotion; something which shocked Mei greatly. Even more so when he spoke in a tone which demanded the utmost respect. It made the rebel leader realize what these past wars had done to Naruto, and why he was regarded with such praise or fear.

"Mei-san, it seems your troops will be getting their morale boost sooner than expected. As much as I would like to join you in our proceedings, I wish to get a feel for this island before the full moon shines upon us all." Naruto bowed. "Good day, Mei-san."

As Naruto left, Mei looked at Shizuka for an answer. All she got was a smirk and a motion to continue onward to her tent. As they did, the rebel leader couldn't help but wonder just what brought about Naruto's sudden change.

Yuki's ears and two tails drooped in sadness. "-Uto OK?"

Shizuka smiled and gave the arctic fox some reassuring ear rubs, "After a man witnesses death twice and lives to tell the tale…I'm sure he will be fine, Yuki."

All conversation stopped as the tent came into view, before she entered, Shizuka could only look towards where her love went. With a smile, she wished him luck and entered the tent as much had to be discussed.

* * *

**With Naruto**

For any wounded Naruto saw, he would pull out a bag that he kept on his person for this mission only and give them a few items. These items were elixirs and medicinal balms that Ino and Hinata helped him make; a craft that he knew would take a while to master. Speaking of which, he still had his fire Ki to learn, yet did not know how to go about it. With a shrug, he pulled out a cigarette as well as a lighter Hiruzen gave him. After the cancer stick was lit, he put the lighter away and took a deep drag. He swirled the smoke around his mouth before he exhaled, creating smoke rings every now and again. With a sigh, he continued walking, giving out medicine and talking to those that wished to chat. These simple gestures helped, but it only did so much.

It was 10 minutes into his walk when Han and Roshi appeared beside Naruto; the rebels didn't even move to see if they were an enemy or not. It was testament to how low morale was.

"Naruto-san, I'm sorry, but we tried." Roshi sadly stated with Han finishing up the report.

"We had a lead, but it only led to a false body…Utakata was taken, the Akatsuki covered any tracks onto where they might have gone."

Naruto took a shaky inhale of his cancer stick, then exhaled before he spoke. "As much as I hate to leave a fellow jinchuriki behind, we must ensure that the others do not suffer the same fate. Go to your next assignments, and pray that Saiken and Utakata have enough in them for one last fight."

Han and Roshi nodded slowly, then turned and did as told. They would do their assignments, but keep a look out for their fellow jinchuriki as well. Naruto, in a fit of frustration, flew into the air and started to train in his aerial combat. Punch after punch, kick after kick; his anger flowed into every strike. A warm sensation overcame his entire body, a sensation which soon grew hotter and hotter. The heat was intense, it made Naruto sweat profusely and with a roar of anger, he thrust both hands forward. The result of which surprised not only him, but also those that watched the spectacle from below.

A massive swath of red-orange flames spewed from Naruto's hands. And once the attack subsided, Naruto realized he was doing something he shouldn't be able to do.

Using two Ki elements at the same time.

"_Master is what you have yet to achieve, the one which others will truly believe, in tumultuous times when war is nigh, the perfect samurai will arise. To be the torch to light the way, to peace and longevity; that will be the day. A day which the world will never go astray." _A mysterious voice echoed inside his mind.

It was here, that Naruto suddenly went unconscious and plummeted to the ground below.


	24. Arc Three: Ch 9

**AN:** Kind of a filler chapter, but expect the next couple to be quite large. Hope you enjoy, and I apologize for the delay getting this out. Thanks all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Kind of wish I did, but alas, such is life.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Arc Three: Home is Where the Heart Lies**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

The sound of a hammer finding its mark on a red hot piece of metal, the hissing of the bellows at work keeping the forge at the right temperature, and lastly the grunts of exertion from a man dedicated to his craft. This old man, who has lived passed any expectation and has discovered much during his lifetime, was crafting his final katana. And after one last swing of the hammer then a dip in a water trough nearby, he examined his work and nodded with a smile.

"And thus, my final creation is born. A blade which rivals no others, a blade which can cut about anything; a blade which never dulls as long as one cares for it much like a mother cares for her child." After a deep breath, the man turned to his students. "Make sure this blade falls into the chosen one's hands, my students, and above all, continue my craft until I return."

The 10 students bowed and simultaneously replied to their Master. "As you wish, Masamune."

With that, the legendary Masamune walked out of his hidden underground home in the snowy mountain ranges and decided to traverse the mostly unexplored land. At almost 70 years old, the man knew that his time on this world would soon come to pass. As he started to descend the mountain, the master swordsmith looked up to the sky with a smile.

"You have had a hard childhood like I, oh chosen one, but amidst the feeling of wanting to end it all you found hope; a new path to follow. Go, follow that path, may it lead you to walk amongst my footsteps. Find my dwelling, learn what I have discovered…to become a legend that I will soon become."

The area was then engulfed in a massive blizzard, but it soon cleared to show Masamune near a massive cave entrance. Again, the old man, now 73, looked to the sky with a smile.

"Have you found my dwelling yet, oh chosen one? Good, good, but you have much to learn. Listen now, oh chosen one, as your path continues onwards."

"From blizzards to warmth, from frozen lakes and streams, to the biggest eddies one has ever seen. It is here I give unto you the secrets to help you succeed. Become that legend, make people believe."

Another blizzard, but this time the scene was the 10 students laying Masamune to rest inside his hidden mountain home. Although the ceremony was not extravagant, it did give the legendary swordsmith the honor he so rightly deserved. All 10 did as their Master told them to do. His stories were told, hopefully being passed around for generations to come. Although the students mourned, they had one last task to do per their Masters request.

* * *

Naruto gasped and quickly sat up in the cot he was in. A cot? Now Naruto was confused, as the last thing he remembered was falling out of the sky and hearing someone's voice. Not to mention that strange dream.

"_Masamune…you knew so much, yet kept so much secret. Why me?_" Naruto thought then grunted in frustration. "_What is it that you wish for me to do!?_"

The mysterious voice responded back. "…_The riddles_"

Before Naruto could try to talk to this mysterious being, something entered his senses. With a pulse of Ki, he scanned the area to find someone nearing his tent; a signature that he didn't recognize. In a calm manner, Naruto looked for Honjo and his wakizashi to find them resting on the wall to his right. With a grin, he feigned sleep, and waited for the opportune moment to strike.

The canvas flap at the entrance of the tent made a slight ruffle followed by the almost silent patters of feet against the sandy ground. The assassin, dressed in all black and reaching into his kunai pouch, grinned maliciously at his target. A grin which quickly turned into shock as the feeling of cold steel punctured their heart.

Deed now done, Naruto took his wakisazhi out of the corpse and cleaned the blade on the bed sheets. With a sigh, Naruto sheathed the blade and grabbed Honjo; he affixed both to his waist and ran outside. The armor he got in Iron Country all but forgotten due to the seriousness this situation presented. Was Naruto nervous about injury even though he only had on his loose fitting kimono and pants?

No.

All he cared about was the safety of those in the camp and to show them that all hope was not lost.

"_Kurama, can you sense how many enemies there are?_" Naruto said as he eyed multiple black blurs start to enter camp.

Said fox scoffed, "**I didn't allow you to take my chakra for nothing, brat…"**

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "_Heh…right._"

With that, Naruto activated his Kyuubi cloak and frowned at how many unknown signatures there were. It was like the war in Iron Country all over again. With determination in his heart, Naruto flashed to the nearest batch of enemies and quickly used Aikido to snap their necks. The occupants in the tent were wide-eyed and at a loss for words.

Naruto gave them a sharp glance, his tone just as equal as his stare. "So…it comes down to this. Here you sit, too shocked and too hopeless to do anything. What would those that already sacrificed their lives say about you once you meet the great Kami above?"

With that, Naruto flashed out of the tent and left the four rebels to digest what he had said. One glance at the dead enemies on the ground and what sounded like their allies dying made something snap. Morale boosted slightly, the four people in the tent gave a stiff nod then gathered their weapons and joined the fight.

* * *

**With Utakata **

The jinchuriki groaned as he came to, and decided to look at his surroundings once the grogginess wore off. It was cold, damp, and the space he was confined to made him feel cramped. Utakata's hands were chained to the concrete wall behind him, in front was the bars of a prison door. With a grunt of exertion, he shook the chains and tried to access his chakra only to get a painful shock which made him scream out in pain.

"Escape is impossible, jinchuriki." Tobi said as stepped out of one of the dark corners of the cell. "But by all means, I do hope you try as I seem to enjoy the howls a trapped beast makes."

Utakata glared at the man in front of him, but refused to speak. The silence made Tobi smirk underneath his mask.

"The silent type, eh? I suppose your actions are just seeming that I sent my subordinates to capture you." A slight pause. "Speaking of which, I must applaud for how well you performed…taking on two S-ranks by your lonesome is no easy task."

"So, do I get a present?" Utakata quipped with a small smile.

Tobi let out a small chuckle before he walked up to the jinchuriki and grasped him by the chin. They were now looking eye to eyes.

"…A present, why yes, why wouldn't I reward such a man who single handily takes on two S-rank nin? However, I am in need of a present of my own." Tobi grinned evilly underneath his mask. "I'm sure the present I give you will help a great deal with my goals."

Instead of responding, Utakata made his statement clear by spitting into Tobi's visible eye. Angered, the masked man slammed a chakra enhanced fist into Utakata's gut. While the jinchuriki was currently gasping for air and spitting out blood, Tobi wiped the spit out of his eye with a growl.

"All of your kind are nothing but beasts needing to be controlled, to become weapons for the cause! Your statement was clear, but like it or not, you will bend to my will."

It was here, that Utukata saw Tobi's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and knew what he would soon become. Before darkness enveloped him and his jailor, however, Saiken sent out a cry of help to his fellow bijuu in the hopes they would get it in time.

* * *

**With Fu – Turtle Island**

"_That's it Fu, keep it going, fool ya fool._" Killer B thought to himself as he watched Fu accessing Chomei's chakra.

One tail.

Two tails.

Three tails, so far so good.

Four tails, concentration started to slip and Fu gritted her teeth in pain; control was starting to wean.

By the formation of the fifth tail, Chomei was in full control, but the seven-tails quickly reigned in her power before her container was injured. Once the bijuu's chakra disappeared, Fu dropped to her knees and panted heavily. Minor chakra burns were visible on her body, but they quickly healed. Frustrated, Fu pounded her fists on the ground.

"Dammit! What am I doing wrong, why can't I go past the fifth tail!?" Again, she punched the ground and yelled to the sky before she took a deep calming breath.

Killer B smirked at Fu as he remembered his trials to fully mastering Gyuki's chakra; a trial which Fu was about to undergo.

"Fifth tail you cannot go as darkness rests in your soul, the Falls of Truth we will go; fool ya fool!" Killer B rapped which made Fu raise an eyebrow in question.

"Darkness? But I never harmed anyone in my life…"

Before B could answer, Chomei did for her. "**It is not what you did or did not do, Fu, but what was done against you. Think back to our former home, think back to what they did to you…now tell me, what do you feel?**"

Fu thought about Taki and instantly began to feel anger and the desire to level her former home. As those feelings started to grow, she now understood where her darkness came from. With a deep breath, she calmed herself down and smiled.

"_I see now, thank you Chomei._"

Said bijuu nodded, but could not speak as Saiken's plea reached her ears. The seven-tails could only sigh in sadness knowing that what their Father told them so many years ago was about to start.

"_**And so it begins…for our sake, Naruto, I hope you are ready for when the world experiences the Juubi's reawaking.**_"

While Killer B guided Fu to the falls, Gyuki could only hum in contemplation on what these recent events would bring. While he had faith in Naruto and Kurama's abilities, the prophecy their father foretold many years ago was too overwhelming.

It didn't take long to reach the Falls of Truth, but once there Killer B informed Fu of what to do. And so, here she was standing on a small island and looking into the falls. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then the world shimmered around her and a face appeared from the Falls of Truth. The face was that of Fu's, but the eyes were an angry yellow and the scowl that was plastered onto that face sent shivers down the real Fu's spine.

"Aww!" Dark Fu taunted. "My other half's shaking like a leaf in the tree she was holed up in all those years. HA! Scared of me you might be, but you won't like something unless you try it. So what do you say?"

Dark Fu extended her right arm in a welcoming gesture, evil smile still on her face; the trial at the Falls of Truth had begun.

* * *

**With Han and Roshi**

While Han overlooked Iwa's rebuilding process from a nearby mountain, Roshi was in Suna warning Garra in the hopes of persuading him to leave his village so that it would be harder for the Akatsuki to capture them. Sadly, those persuasions were all but a moot point as the jinchuriki was a prime candidate for the Kazekage position which was surprising seeming that he was the same age as Naruto. Did this halt Roshi's attempts? No, as he found angering his fellow jinchuriki amusing. Although some buttons that got pushed led to a massive brawl outside Suna's walls, both knew it was all in good fun.

"C'mon, Garra, why can't you see the benefits of my offer?" Roshi said as he and Gaara walked the streets of Suna.

The one-tailed jinchuriki pinched his nose and sighed; his eyes closed in the hopes that would halt his migraine.

"For the last time, Roshi, NO! I need to show these people, and above all my father, my worth as the next in line. If I leave, they will see me as a coward, but if I stay…I'm sure you get the point."

Roshi tried to refute Garra's words, but nothing was coming up. The silence made the future Kazekage smile, one which vanished when Shukaku told him of Saiken's plea. Both jinchuriki looked at each other with worry etched on their faces. After a tense silence, Roshi put a comforting hand on Gaara's shoulder; his tone soft and caring.

"Take all the time you need to make a decision, my friend, know that I will support you regardless of which you choose."

With that, Roshi headed back to his hotel room which left a conflicted future Kazekage alone in the streets. Gaara looked at the people around him, then up to the tower where his father was currently sitting. Next came the thoughts of his siblings, Temari and Kankuro. He now had two difficult choices to make, both of which had their pros and cons. Through it all, one question constantly came to mind.

"What would father do?" Garra mumbled to himself.

* * *

**With Naruto**

As Naruto was quickly dispatching the assassins Yagura sent using nothing but aikido and Ki to slice his opponents up, Orochimaru, Shizuka, Mei, and Ao were doing the same with methods of their own. Shizuka found that her chakra scalpels mixed with her limited samurai training was key to close quart combat. Orochimaru found joy in using his snake like qualities to effortlessly dodge any attacks and inject the poor saps with a highly potent neurotoxin. Mei also found this opportunity to be a great way to relieve the built-up stress in her system. True to her form, the rebel leader cackled evilly as she melted the bastards. Ao, using his hidden Byakugan, pointed out targets to the remaining rebel troops and joined in when he could.

Although morale was at its lowest and the will to fight was almost nonexistent, the rebels couldn't get over the sight of Naruto flashing between their enemies and killing them with one blow. It was this sight that put hope back into their hearts and fighting back into their minds. There was one emotion, however, that was still ever-present.

Doubt.

The doubt that this war could be won even with the help of these new faces and the doubt that Kiri would prosper even if they somehow did win. For now, that emotion was buried deep inside as all their focus was staying alive for the future. Amid all this, one person decided to enter the party. A person who wanted to see if the Akuma no Senshi was all that he was made out to be.

As Shizuka drug an assassin underneath the ground with the **Headhunter **jutsu, she flipped through multiple hand signs and pulsed her chakra into the ground. In an instant, multiple **Earth Spears** came forth and skewered any unsuspecting enemies around the island. As Shizuka appeared above ground to observe her work, she caught a flash of blue and found herself catapulted towards the love of her life.

Naruto, who just got done dispatching the latest group, nodded in thanks to any rebels around him then caught his fair maiden in midair with a smirk.

"Having trouble, milady?"

Shizuka nodded then noticed the pain on her lower chest and right side of her body. She looked down to see nasty gouges in her skin which were starting to bleed profusely. Seeing this, Naruto quickly set her on the ground so that she could heal herself. The injuries made the Uzumaki return to battle mode.

"Have any idea what hit you?"

"All I saw was a blue blur before being punted like a damn football." She paused to reach into one of her wounds and extract what looked like to be a blue scale. "FUCK! That hurt…here, have a look."

Naruto took the scale and looked at it with a scrutinizing glance. In seconds, he knew who this scale belonged to. Disgusted, he threw the piece to the ground and started off towards the newest signature on this island.

"Naruto?" Shizuka said worriedly which made said person sigh.

"Help the others, my fair maiden, this is a battle between swordsmen; nothing more, nothing else." As he started to walk again, oblivious to the battle winding down around him, he made a vow. "The Tailless Tailed Beast will be without a head after this day, on my honor I promise you that."

Shizuka gasped and wanted to tell her love to stay away, but in her heart she knew that Naruto would come out on top.

"_I have faith in you, my love…may your Master's lessons serve you well_."

Wounds now healed, she decided to switch to medic mode seeing that the battle was basically over with. As she went about tending to the wounded, which was far less than she expected, the sun started to rise over the horizon. A sight which brought forth cheers from those who survived the nighttime raid.

Perhaps this war was winnable after all.

* * *

Kisame was currently sitting on a rock as he patiently waited for his opponent to arrive. Around him was 20 dead rebels who thought that the shark like man would be an easy target. For Kisame, it was a nice warmup, but for his sword, Samehada, the chakra absorbed was a nice meal. Soon, Naruto arrived and both stared each other in the eyes; both sets were those of war veterans.

Cold and emotionless.

Without saying a word, Kisame and Naruto walked forward and shook hands before they stepped back and bowed in respect for the person that they were about to face. Kisame grabbed Samehada off his back and got into his stance, while Naruto got in a half-seated stance to initiate his tatehiza no bu.

As the waves crashed onto shore, Kisame made the first move by aiming for Naruto's legs. Before it could connect, Naruto jumped back and took out Honjo to block an overhead strike. Kisame grinned as Samehada came closer and closer to the Akuma no Senshi's face, but then, to his surprise, Naruto quickly overpowered him and managed to strike him across the chest. It was a minor cut, a taunt if you will, to show that play time was over.

Both took a deep breath and reasserted their stances; the dance had started once again.

Just as Kisame vanished from sight, Naruto rolled backward to save his head from being lopped off, then hopped forward to complete the kata for an enemy in front of him. To Naruto's surprise, and happiness, each strike was expertly blocked. Naruto and Kisame smirked at each other as their blades clashed once again; their faces only a couple feet apart.

"You are a worthy opponent, Naruto-san, I have not had this much fun since I killed the former owner of Samehada."

Naruto grunted as he felt himself being pushed back, but he held strong; the smirk still evident on his face.

"I have longed for this day, Kisame-san, I assure you that I will honor your passing."

Kisame nodded as he hopped back. "And I will honor yours, Naruto-san. Shall we?"

"Let's."

With a roar, Kisame attacked again, this time aiming to shred Naruto's midsection. Although Naruto hopped backwards, Samehada's scales lengthened; his kimono was now shredded and the minor cuts he received started to bleed. From here, to any bystanders, the two were a complete blur. The only sounds was the clashing of swords, the grunts of pain and exertion, and the waves crashing to shore. Both were evenly matched as they had much in common when it came to stamina and their kenjutsu skills. The fight would ultimately come down to whoever made the first mistake or the first true advantage.

For ten solid minutes, Naruto and Kisame fought, and both had no sign of slowing down. Just as Naruto slid underneath Kisame's legs, Samehada crashed into the ground where he once was which created a small crater. Thinking quickly, Naruto managed to take the shark like man's feet out from under him, but failed to initiate the killing blow as Kisame managed to backflip as he was falling. Honjo and Samehada clashed again, but this time was different. Up until now, Naruto always blocked with the flat side of Honjo as to not damage the blade. Remembering his dream, Naruto blocked with the cutting side instead; the results of which were a complete shock to Kisame.

The horrid screech of an injured beast soon echoed around the island, a beast that was none other than Samehada. True to its craft, the Honjo Masamune cut the living sword in half. As the blue blood of Samehada dripped to the ground, Naruto quickly flicked the blood off his blade before taking advantage of Kisame's shocked state.

"_How…the Seven Swords are supposed to be unbreakable!?_" The Seven Swordsman thought, then sensed Naruto incoming which made him dodge to the left.

The sound of metal slicing through flesh and bone was heard followed by Kisame's held in scream. Said shark man had lost his right arm, the one which held the other half of Samehada. Although Kisame could still use his water jutsu, this was a duel between swordsmen. There would be no honor if he did such an act. As the cold steel of Naruto's blade tapped his neck, the Tailless Tailed beast fell to his knees and looked to the sky with a smile.

"Heh, you did well kid…really well, but I have one request before the final deed is done."

Naruto nodded, a grim smile on his face. "On the honor between swordsmen, you may have this request Kisame-san."

"Please, may I know the name of the blade which did the impossible, and will end my life this day?"

"Honjo Masamune."

Kisame's eyes widened, then he started to laugh. Once calmed down, he sighed and reached into his Akatsuki robe only to pull out a scroll and placed it at Naruto's feet. Smile still in place, Kisame said his final words.

"May that scroll help you become the legend you were meant to be."

Naruto looked at the scroll, then back at his opponent who nodded his head in acceptance. With a choked sob, Naruto committed the final act.

In his cave, Kurama sadly smiled at his container. "**Through all the wars, it never gets easier, does it?**" After no response was heard, the bijuu spoke again. "**Through good times and bad, I'll always be there for you, Naruto.**"

Naruto smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "_Thanks, Kurama…"_

The fox nodded and let his container honorably bury Kisame and Samehada. Although he wanted to tell Naruto about Saiken's plea, Kurama knew that now was not a good time. Like the other bijuu, he hoped that what Father said all those years ago wouldn't come true.

* * *

**Konoha – Hokage Office**

Two persons were currently in the office chatting about Naruto's whereabouts. One was his cousin, Nagato, while the other was a stoic man with pale eyes; Hiashi Hyuga. For the past five minutes, the two have gone back and forth on the ancient treaty between the Harumasa and the Hyuga. Both had conflicting views on this topic, and it was making negotiations difficult.

Nagato saw Naruto as more of an Uzumaki and wanted him to stay in Konoha so that he could eventually rebuild Uzu. Hiashi, on the other hand, saw Naruto as a Harumasa not only due to his samurai status and accomplishments in the field, but also because of taking up Fukui's clan name.

The ever stoic Hiashi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed at what the Godaime just said. "Look, Nagato-san, I know you see him as your next of kin, but tell me this, did you have a good hard look at Naruto before he left for Kiri?"

Nagato rose an eyebrow and shook his head. He had no idea where the Hyuga clan head was going with this.

"He was tired, Nagato, tired of all this fighting, this bloodshed." Hiashi let out a short laugh. "And I don't blame him. Training since age six, fights and leads Iron Country in a war six years later, and continues to fight even though his master's death still haunts his dreams."

A silence soon engulfed the office, one which didn't let up for over two minutes. Nagato, after hearing what Hiashi said, turned his chair to look down on Konoha. His mind was filled with a myriad of thoughts, thoughts which started to focus on one person in particular. The Godaime smiled as he looked at the stone face of Hashirama Senju.

"_Naruto and the Shodai…a rough childhood, the need to train in order to protect not only themselves, but their friends and family, and above all, the drive towards peace._" Another pause in thought. "_Perhaps I have let my own ideals cloud my mind._"

Hiashi watched as Nagato turned back to face him, and he hoped his words got through.

"Hygua-san." The Godaime started calmly. "I thank you for awakening my mind, and I give you permission to take Hinata and Neji to aid Naruto in Kiri. However, I wish for Kiba and Choji to come along as well as they have yet to achieve Chuunin."

Hiashi stood and bowed, "Thank you, Hokage-sama, may I be dismissed?"

The Godaime simply nodded with a smile on his face and watched the clan head leave his office. Once the door closed, Nagato leaned back into his chair and sighed. He knew that a long chat was needed with his cousin, but for now it had to wait.

* * *

**Kiri**

Amid the anger filled cries of Yagura which spread around the village, the Sound Five was having another meeting pertaining to what they have found out. Kenshin, the ANBU commander, was with them as well as a couple snakes and salamanders. For the Iron Country rebels, they already submitted their report to Kimimaro; reports which he was currently going over.

"Although most of the Iron Country rebels are in the shinobi program, we have a few who have found jobs in the hospital, as teachers in the academy, and, surprisingly, one has managed to claim the position as Yagura's secretary."

This made Kenshin and the others blink in shock. A spy as a secretary was a huge win, and not only that, it showed that Kiri had a severe security issue. There was many cracks in which the Sound Five, the rebels, and Kenshin's followers could squeeze into. Knowing this, it was him who interrupted.

"I have ended those ANBU who were loyal to Yagura, 12 to be exact. The others are onboard and have already started to increase the tensions between shinobi and civilians by letting them stage protests." The ANBU commander smiled and turned to Tayuya. "I have to thank you and your boss for that."

The Sound Five member returned that smile and nodded. "Hai, and I have started to let her into our plans little by little. Come to find out, that fucker Yagura is supposedly getting ready to act on these protests of ours."

Kidomaru chuckled slightly before he responded, "Yah, all of us were in a bar for lunch when a Yagura loyalist came in…should have saw his face when all of us gave him the stink eye. HA! Bastard looked like a tomato."

Sakon smirked, "Heh, yah the guy stormed out after about twenty minutes of being ignored and stared at which is how Tayuya got her information."

Kimimaro closed his eyes in thought for a moment before opening them. "I fear that Kabuto's gas will be used if we continue our protests, something we have no protection over."

Jirobo interrupted with a snort, "Hope Kabuto gasses himself to be honest."

Tayuya laughed and patted him on the back, "Heh, sounds great but the fucker is probably immune."

Kenshin's eyes widened, "That's it! Immunity! Tell me, if I can somehow get my hands on this gas, could Orochimaru create a vaccine?"

The Kaguya let out a rare smile, "See that it gets done, Kenshin, but make haste as Kabuto is sure to have his own agenda."

The ANBU commander nodded stiffly then left in a shunshin to let the others know.

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto smoked his cancer stick as he looked at the vast body of water in front of him. To his right was the same rock Kisame had sat on only moments before. That rock was now the former Seven Swordsman's resting place; his name forever engraved in stone. Although the tobacco helped Naruto calm himself to an extent, a deep sadness overcame him as the fight reminded Naruto of Fukui's death. With a sigh, and tears slowly running down his face, he flicked the cigarette into the sea then went to reach for his ocarina only to remember it was back in his tent.

The ocarina, an Uzumaki heirloom which he got after his first kills. Yet another memory of his deceased master, and yet another item to widen the void. Naruto started to toy with his wakizashi by unsheathing and sheathing it, a motion which unnerved Kurama to a great degree. A fear that was emboldened by Naruto's next thoughts.

"_Is it even worth it, Kurama, to continue fighting for what seems like an impossible task? My path is still changing, yes, and I have much to learn, but no matter how hard I try, it seems like violence will forever be human nature._" Naruto internally sighed. "_Sometimes I wonder if I should end it all so I can meet my parents and my master once again._"

Kurama took a breath before he spoke in reassuring tone. "**But think of what you will leave behind, Naruto. Mifune, Hiruzen, Nagato, the whole of Iron Country, and above all your lovely mate Shizuka.**"

Naruto smiled, "_Ah, Shizuka, the love of my life who helped me in my time of need, and helped me conquer my inner darkness. Mifune, the one who I made a promise to that I would come back and become leader of my home; Iron Country. Hiruzen, my surrogate grandfather, the one who believed in me every step of the way. And Nagato, the cousin I thought I never had._"

Kurama smiled and wagged his tails. "**Look at all the bonds you've made over the years, Naruto. If you end it here, how would they feel? Could you live with the fact that your death could mean humanities destruction?**"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that last question. "_Humanities destruction?_"

The bijuu sighed and proceeded to tell Naruto of Saiken's plea and what his Father, the Sage of Six Paths, said all those years ago. About a prophecy that detailed a great extinction that would wipe out the human race, only for one man and his followers to stop the catastrophe in its tracks; a man who would show the world true peace.

Over the five minute discussion Naruto digested every detail, however, one thing was unclear to him.

"_But why me! Why stick a boy who has endured hardship almost his entire life with such a burden?" _Naruto's tone took a sad turn, and tears started to flow once again. "_It…It hurts, the weight of the entire world on my shoulders hurts, Kurama. In my mind, body, and soul; I feel its weight ever increasing, never diminishing._"

Naruto soon found himself wrapped in a cocoon courtesy of Kurama's tails. The embrace was comforting and warm.

"**You remind me of two such people in my lifetime, two who I revere in the highest regard."** The bijuu started in a soothing tone. "**Both were focused on showing the good side of humans, the side which can accomplish peace. They both cared for family and friends, but when it came to them being injured, they were the fiercest beasts known to man. These men were none other than Hashirama Senju and my father.**"

Before Naruto could respond, Kurama covered his mouth with one of his tails. Naruto looked up to see the bijuu shake his head.

"**Embrace the ones you cherish, let them help you on your path; the one set before you whence you were born.**"

Naruto soon disappeared from his mindscape and woke to find Shizuka hugging him from behind. He couldn't speak, instead, he took Kurama's words to heart and leaned into the embrace with a smile.


	25. Arc Three: Ch 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I doing this for monetary gain. All rights goes to their respective owner(s).

_ITALICS_ \- Thinking

**BOLD** – demon speak/jutsu

* * *

**Arc Three: Home is Where the Heart Lies**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Down with Yagura!"

"You killed my wife you bastard, I demand justice!"

"You bring shame to those who founded this great village!"

"Vile cretin, may you rot in the Shinigami's stomach!"

All of this and more was the sounds of those protesting at the bottom of the Kage Tower in Kiri. Between this bloodthirsty mob and the entrance to the tower was a line of Yagura's loyalists who were ready to attack at a moment's notice. Meanwhile, The ANBU stationed around the incident made Yagura smile as he thought they were still loyal to his cause.

The blind fool.

Said Kage was now looking down at the mob which made him sneer in disgust. Everything he did was for the betterment of the village, and the civilians had the gall to protest against him? Luckily for Yagura, he had an appointment with Kabuto so he could deal with this. A week had passed since the first minor protests began, and ever since then they have become more frequent. The civilians even posted propaganda signs around town which listed each of the vile acts Yagura has done since his reign.

Elimination of any bloodline holders.

Wiping prominent, historical clans off the face of the Elemental Nations.

Raising of taxes on those without bloodlines which left them in a poverty like state. And the list went on and on.

Yagura couldn't stand to look at the mob anymore and promptly turned around and sat in his chair with a huff.

"_Can Kabuto be any SLOWER!?_"

Meanwhile, the secretary outside was doing the paperwork for today as she waited for Kabuto to arrive. Earlier, she got a message from one of Shizuka's summons and quickly realized a way in which the gas could be acquired. The blonde haired, middle-aged woman did not have to wait long as the target had arrived.

"Ah, Kabuto-san, here for the appointment with Yagura I see." She greeted warmly and with a smile.

The grey-haired shinobi nodded with a predatory smirk, "Hai, and if it's not too much to ask, are you free later on?"

The secretary gasped, and acted like she was flustered by the request. "A date Kabuto-san? Why, I'd be happy to accompany you. Does six o clock tonight sound alright?"

"Depending on what Yagura asks of me, perhaps…may I enter?"

She shook her head with a frown, "Sorry, Yagura wants any and all weapons left with me."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes looking for any sign of deceit on the secretary, but ended up finding none. With a shrug, he took off any pouches he had and emptied his pockets. With the current situation inside the village, it was no wonder why Yagura was overcautious.

After a check by an ANBU, Kabuto was allowed access into the office and, once the door clicked closed, the ANBU set a genjutsu over the secretary to make it look like she was filling out paperwork. In actuality, she would be searching for anything of importance.

"_Kunai, shuriken, explosive notes…c'mon, where's the good stuff!_" The secretary thought to herself with slight nervousness.

Two minutes later, her eyes widened at the oversight Kabuto made. There, on a small storage scroll, was the kanji for death. Knowing what would be in that scroll, she quickly grabbed it and handed it to the ANBU beside her. Once stowed away, that same person handed the secretary a dummy scroll which replaced the original. They knew Kabuto would find out sooner or later, and it would only be a matter of time before she found herself killed. Luckily, this Iron Country rebel was trained in assassination and had just the plan to avoid this.

The genjutsu was dismissed and a nearby snake took the scroll to Orochimaru with a note attached to hurry. It was now up to the civilians to enact phase two of the plan, a phase in which innocents would become martyrs for the liberation.

* * *

**With Mei's Rebels**

While the protests were continuing inside, Naruto, his crew, and the rebels have been busy preparing for the final assault. Thanks to morale being boosted slightly a week ago thanks to that nighttime raid, the rebels were eager to train. The result of this request? Zabuza, Haku, Orochimaru, Shizuka, and Naruto taking time out of their day to work them into the ground.

Naruto taught battle tactics and provided mock scenarios to improve their strategizing; shogi was also played occasionally. Orochimaru and Zabuza taught the art of assassination and interrogation, but the Sennin focused more on the art of poisons. Lastly, Haku and Shizuka taught those who were interested in the medical field. Mei and Ao were busy planning out their final assault as well as going over information gathered by Shizuka and Orochimaru's summons. Of course, all decisions were relayed with Naruto and the others.

Speaking of Naruto, his two-tailed companion Yuki has grown much in terms of skill. It was but a month ago when Naruto got the surprise of his life when the fox started to spit out massive ice bullets. Two weeks after that, Yuki managed to harden her skin like thick ice on a frozen lake. From there, her skills continued to blossom and now she was currently training with her master; both were learning how to use the fire element.

"Ready Yuki?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"-Eady!" Was the enthusiastic reply.

"3…2…1, FIRE!"

Naruto took a deep breath and channeled his inner anger, then punched forward which made a medium size fireball fly outward across the sea. At the same time, Yuki took a deep breath and burped out a swath of flames high into the air. However, after the flames died down, the fox's eyes widened and started to hop around Naruto in a panic.

"-Outh burns, hot, hot!"

Naruto chuckled, grabbed the canteen on his belt and made Yuki sit and open her mouth. The cool liquid soothed the arctic fox's throat which made her happy; her wagging tails were testament to that. Naruto soon capped the canteen and clipped it to his belt once again. With a smile he rubbed behind Yuki's ears.

"Better Yuki?"

"Better!" The fox suddenly sniffed the air then ran towards whoever was incoming. "-Uka!"

Shizuka chuckled and bent down to greet her. Just as Yuki got there, she rolled over and expected the one thing she loved the most.

Belly rubs.

Shizuka didn't disappoint, and after about a minute she halted her show of affection and rose to kiss Naruto on the lips. Their relationship only grew thanks to Kurama's words, something which Naruto took to heart. It was that same night that he broke down and confessed his pains to Shizuka. It was a hard night for both, but it only helped solidify the love they felt for each other. A massive weight was lifted off Naruto's chest.

"How goes the training, my love." Shizuka said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back as he replied. "Slow and painful, but I have made some breakthroughs."

"Like what?"

"I found that I can expel fire Ki from my feet…and mouth, though I don't recommend attempting that again anytime soon. Yuki can vouch for that."

"Hot, hot…-outh burn!" Yuki said in her usual high pitched voice as she started to swat at a nearby butterfly.

Shizuka couldn't help but chuckle at the image in her head. However, her thoughts were broken as she remembered why she was here in the first place. Seeing her fair maiden's now stern facial expression, he tensed wondering if something went wrong inside.

"I almost forgot why I was here, but Orochimaru would like to see you as soon as possible. A present arrived for him recently...one which might surprise you."

Naruto nodded and kissed his loved on the cheek before he left. Once out of earshot, Shizuka looked at Yuki with a crazed smile as she pulled a kunai from her hip pouch.

"Oh Yuki, guess what time it is?"

The fox whimpered and quickly ran the other way; tails between her legs. With a laugh, Shizuka cocked back her arm, and threw the shinobi weapon.

"_I must thank Anko for this…who knew reflex training could be this much fun!_"

"-Uka evil, Yuki run!"

* * *

**Rebel Camp**

As Naruto walked through camp, he was greeted with the smiling faces of the rebel forces and the occasional respectful bow. After the nighttime raid, the survivors quickly realized that if it wasn't for Naruto and his crew that they would all be six feet under, and Yagura's reign would have held strong. Add in his lessons in strategy and his tales of the war in Iron Country, they all began to look up to Naruto like some sort of savior.

"Commander Harumasa cheated death twice, he must be some sort of God."

"How can he be so calm staring death in the face?"

These were but some of the whispers that soon went around camp, ones that Naruto couldn't help but smile when he heard them. His trip down memory lane was soon halted as he arrived at Orochimaru's tent. Naruto didn't even have to speak as the Sennin knew he was outside the door.

"Come in, Naruto-san, I believe we just found the ultimate key to winning this war."

Naruto sighed and entered the tent ready to reply, but he choked on those words once he laid eyes on what the Snake Sennin was working with.

"_No…those can't be what I think they are, right?"_ He thought and hesitantly reached for one, only to have his hand swatted away.

"Ku ku ku." Orochimaru started. "Wouldn't want you to accidently gas this camp now…no, that outcome would be quite troublesome."

"How?" Naruto said, still speechless on the spectacle before him.

"The rebels from Iron Country are quite good at what they do, ku ku ku, that and Kabuto was also a bit overconfident of himself."

The Sennin grabbed his notes and handed them to Naruto as he started to work again.

"The mixture is quite simple, yet genius at the same time. While in the vile, the compound is inert, but once exposed to oxygen, it turns to gas instantaneously."

Naruto tried to decipher the notes, but all he got out of it was one thing. "According to your notes, the liquid is almost nonlethal, yet the gas is deadly…how exactly are you going to create an immunity?"

Orochimaru smiled, "That is for me to worry about, but I should have one completed by tomorrow, ku ku ku. Also, I sent Kabuto a taste of his own medicine…call it a favor for the Iron Country rebel who became Yagura's secretary."

Naruto nodded with a smile and handed the notes back. "Is there anything else you need or may I be dismissed?"

The Sennin simply waved his hand towards the exit which prompted Naruto to leave. Once outside, he decided to pay a visit to those who arrived two days after the nighttime raid.

Kiba, Choji, Hinata, and Neji.

* * *

All four were currently training nearby, sometimes even sparring with the rebels on the island. For now, there was not much they could do but thanks to the last conflict they had, they knew it could change at a moment's notice. As Hinata and Neji traded blows using their clan's taijutsu style, Kiba and Choji were playing a game of shogi. It was something they grew to love after hanging out with Shikamaru so much, that and they found it to be a great way to help plan for large scale battles. These activities, however, were halted as Naruto arrived on the scene.

"Hello everyone, glad to see you're doing well this fine day."

Each nodded and replied with a bow, but it was Kiba who spoke up first. Although nervous about what he was about to request, Kiba really wanted to show that he and Choji were Chuunin material.

"Um, Naruto-san, if it's not too much to ask, may Choji and I lead an infiltration mission…we want to help supply the civilians with the needs to protect themselves."

As Akamaru barked in agreement, Naruto started to run scenarios through his head.

"_Hmm, if they fail, then Yagura would be onto us in a heartbeat. Then again, if they succeed, then we may be able to push the final attack ahead of schedule."_ A slight pause was made before he asked Kurama. "_Thoughts my furry friend?_"

Said fox opened one of its eyes before he yawned. Kurama was slightly annoyed that he was awoken from his slumber.

"**Damn brat, you call at the most inopportune times...**" Naruto mentally rolled his eyes which made Kurama chuckle a bit. "**…but in response, explosives make a great distraction.**"

Naruto shook his head in mirth at the response, he was a beast of untold devastation after all. Breaking from his thoughts, he cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Kiba, Choji, due to the seriousness and extreme danger of this mission, I cannot have Neji and Hinata come with you due to their Byakugan. However, I will let you pick a team of three rebels that have trained in assassination, stealth, and interrogation. You two will lead, and before you leave I expect a full report on your plan of action. Is that clear?"

The battle-hardened expression on Naruto's face matched his tone, one which made Kiba and Choji stand at attention.

"Hai, Commander Harumasa!" They both shouted.

Naruto held out his hand, his stern expression still present. "Headbands, the last we need is for you to be captured and linked to Konoha."

Kiba and Choji shakily reached up and took off their headbands. After one look at their reflection in the polished metal, they laid them in Naruto's hand. It was here said person's gaze softened, and a reassuring hand was laid upon their shoulders.

"Choji, Kiba, I understand your hesitation as I was once in the same shoes. Like I, you must harden you hearts and believe in the skills you have learned thus far. Like I, your path is at a crossroads; the correct path hinged on the outcome of what you are about to undertake. Go now, gather your team and make us all proud."

The two stiffly nodded and ran off to do as told. As soon as they were out of eyesight, Naruto smirked and got in his usual defensive taijutsu stance.

"Let's see how far you've come, shall we? Come, let us see if you can push this immovable mountain."

Byakugan's now active, the cousins gave a nod to each other and smiled as they worked in tandem to take Naruto down.

* * *

**With Tobi**

"_After a week of conditioning, my pet is finally ready for his first task._" Tobi, or Obito Uchiha thought as he walked down the torch lit corridor, prison cells lining each wall.

"_Oh how he gallantly tried to put up a fight, but alas, my Uchiha might was too great for his simple mind._"

In one of the cells, Utakata heard footsteps coming his way. With an emotionless, drone like gaze, he walked up to the bars to meet his master. Tobi couldn't help but grin underneath his mask as he stopped in front of Utakata.

"Hello my pet, are you ready to undertake your first mission for me?"

"Yes master, my will is your command." The controlled jinchuriki replied in a flat, boring tone.

Tobi added chakra to the lock seal on the cell, then opened the door and stood back to let Utakata step out.

"Go to Kumo, my pet, and take what is rightfully ours…oh, and do create a little chaos while you're at it."

Utakata bowed low, his tone the same as before. "As you wish, master."

Tobi chuckled to himself as he used **Kamui **to teleport himself and the jinchuriki to the outskirts of Kumo. As the masked man watched Utakata start his task, he evilly chuckled and thought back to Naruto.

"_Two can play at this game, Demonic Warrior, but only one will come out on top._"

With that, he used **Kamui** again to head back to the Akatsuki base to inform Deidara and Sasori of their mission into Suna. Tobi hoped he would have three pawns at his disposal by the end of the day.

* * *

**With Nagato**

Said Uzumaki sighed and rubbed his temples at the news the man in front of him just gave.

"What you just said, Jiraiya, are you absolutely sure it is genuine?"

"My spy network is almost fool proof, and do you honestly doubt your cousin's words?"

Nagato leaned back in his chair and turned to the window to stare at his reflection.

"With these eyes, I feel like Kami, almost am Kami, but these eyes are a curse. If not for learning about my cousin, I would have likely fallen down a dark path; the lust for power almost too great to handle." The Godaime sighed then turned back to look his Sensei in the eyes with a smile. "You needn't worry about me Sensei, I understand your concern, but you fail to realize that these same eyes helped subdue the Juubi."

"But Nagato…" Jiraiya was about to protest, but Nagato raised his hand which made him stop.

"There is much you don't know about these eyes, Jiraiya. Facts that I will never divulge as the secret these eyes hold is too great." The Godaime sighed. "I appreciate your report, Sensei, but I must plan accordingly when Obito does make his move; dismissed."

The Toad Sage took one worried glance before he shunshined back home.

"_Your move, Obito, your move._"

* * *

**Rebel Camp, Kiri – Afternoon**

Inside the village, the protests had settled thanks to the ANBU arriving and making it look like they dispersed the crowd. In reality, they slipped a note into each of their pockets telling them when they would protest next and to start stocking up on shinobi equipment for the final push. Speaking of shinobi equipment, two genin were currently fidgeting nervously as they were being stared at fiercely by four individuals; Mei, Ao, Naruto, and Zabuza. They had gathered their team and wrote out a battle plan, now all that was left was approval.

"So," Mei started as she looked at the plan in front of her. "You wish to infiltrate Kiri with your handpicked team to supply the civilians with the needed equipment to stage a violent protest inside. Also, you wish to plant explosive tags in key points around Kiri to act as a distraction once the time comes for the final assault…am I correct?"

Kiba gulped, "H-Hai, Mei-sama."

Choji nodded and continued for his partner. "Hai, Yagura's office, the front gate, and the hospital is where we will plant the explosive tags."

Ao, who was sitting next to Mei, looked over the plans for a brief moment then handed them off to the person next to him.

Zabuza.

A couple minutes passed as he took the time to dissect the genin's plans. One thing that they omitted was point of entry.

"And pray tell how you are entering Kiri? Omitting something of this importance can be grounds for us to dismiss this operation all together." Zabuza harshly stated.

Kiba took a breath to calm himself, "Hai, we omitted that because Choji and our team was unsure about where the best place was to enter…all seemed to have failure written all over them. So, we thought you would know."

Naruto decided to take over, his voice was a little better than Zabuza's. "I must commend you both on already discussing this with your team, but next time do your research before creating a battle plan…your enemy already knows their environment, do you?"

The two genin shook their head and couldn't help but look at the sandy ground. They knew that they mission wouldn't get the green light. Or so they thought.

To their surprise, a scroll was thrown at their feet which made them look up into Mei's smiling face.

"You have plenty of time to study the map of Kiri before your mission, oh and I recommend using the underwater caverns for entrance. They connect to an old forgotten part of the village and should exit near the civilians you're trying to supply."

"Thank you Mei-sama." Kiba and Choji said with a bow.

"You're welcome, dismissed."

"There is one thing I should mention." Naruto interrupted as the two genin started to leave with the scroll. "Our troops inside will be notified of your plan via summons so do watch whom you kill."

Ao decided to speak up, "Three taps on the chest will be the universal sign for friendlies; all will be notified."

Kiba and Choji bowed and dismissed themselves from the tent. Once gone, Mei looked over to Naruto with an evil glare.

"I should melt you for bringing this to my attention last minute, I do hope these genin are up to the task at hand."

Naruto smiled, "Ye of little faith, Mei-san, ye of little faith."

Mei huffed and quickly exited the tent, Zabuza and Ao leaving shortly afterward. Once everyone was gone, Naruto pulled the scroll Kisame gave him out of his kimono. Once unraveled, he started to read; the contents of which made his eyes widen in shock.

"It can't be, that should be impossible?!" He shouted then took a glance at Honjo, then back at the letter in his hands.

* * *

**Kumo**

Utakata slowly advanced towards the guards at the entrance to Kumo, and continued to walk even though they told him to stop. As the guards advanced, they took their last breaths in this plane of existence. They fell to the ground in a crumpled mess thanks to their necks being broken. Utakata didn't get five feet into the village without being surrounded by a variety of shinobi.

"Halt, you shall go no further! Surrender yourself or face execution." One of the ANBU said.

"Yugito mine, begone from my sight." Utakata droned out then dodged a sword strike aiming for his head.

"He wants the jinchuriki, quick, inform A-sama and…"

The person who spoke had their words cut off by a shadow overcoming them followed by a large oppressive feeling. There Saiken stood, fully formed and his head up into the air collecting blue and black balls of chakra. The shinobi around the beast paled at what that attack was, they knew they had no such defense against that.

With a roar, Saiken launched his **Bijuudama** straight into the heart of Kumo. Instead of a blast, however, the massive attack was suddenly deflected high into the air where it detonated. It was almost like another sun was being formed. As everyone's eyesight returned, they sighed in relief as they saw Matatabi glare at Utakata. The next thing that happened was a blur as the two-tails punched Saiken in the face which sent the bijuu careening out of the village.

A battle between two bijuu had commenced, one that would last well into the night and be felt for miles around.

* * *

**Kiri – Nighttime**

Five figures, dressed in all black garb with facemasks covering everything but their eyes, and a hood to cover their hair, stood on one of the uninhabited islands near one of the underwater caverns. They just did last checks and were waiting for Kiba and Choji to lead them in.

"Everyone ready?" Kiba whispered only to get nods in return. "Good, remember, radio silence from now on and also our password in case we get separated."

Choji looked down at Akamaru who would be staying on the island as a sort of guard dog. They would have loved to take him, but the risk of him attracting attention was too great. He rubbed Akamaru behind the ears with a smile.

"We'll be OK, don't worry."

Kiba's companion whimpered, but barked in acceptance of leaving his owner behind.

Without a word, one of Mei's rebels used a water jutsu to create an air bubble around their heads. Afterwards, they dove into the cool water and descended towards the cavern. Although the visibility was low, they could make out what hand signals were made. About two minutes into the mission, the cavern came into view which Choji pointed at. With an OK signal, they made their way into the cavern and followed it straight into the village.

Once back on the surface, the group found themselves in what looked to be a dilapidated prison. A prison in which some bones of the accused still lay in their cell. Although a disturbing site, all five concentrated on the mission at hand. One the air bubble was dismissed, each activated a seal on their suits which made them dry instantly. It was another of Shiuzka's genius creations.

"Remember, three taps on the chest." Choji reminded them then led the team out of the forgotten prison.

Eventually, they came to a spot where they had to make a difficult decision. Either traverse the sewer system, a place they had no knowledge on, or continue up to the village. Heeding Naruto's advice, the choice was simple. They continued until they found themselves outside an abandoned warehouse.

Climbing to the roof using chakra to get a vantage point, Kiba pointed towards the Kage tower then one of Mei's rebels who had the most experience in stealth. She nodded started to hop the rooftops in a silent manner. The hospital was next on the list which Choji and another rebel got. It was now down to Kiba and the last rebel. They knew that the front gate was on their way to the secret area the civilians were planning their protests.

"Ready?" Kiba said as he readied himself to jump.

The rebel nodded, his tone just as quiet. "I should say the same to you. You haven't made your first kill yet."

The Inuzuka sighed, "I know, I've been avoiding it as long as I could…perhaps the today is the day to see if I am cut out for this lifestyle." A slight pause, then a smirk came to his face. "Enough chat, let's go."

The rebel nodded and followed Kiba to their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different part of the village, Kabuto and his date was sitting across from one another at a restaurant. It wasn't lavish, but enough to make a good first impression. Orders placed, the two started up conversation over a bottle of sake. At first it was the usual getting to know one another, but soon it took a turn for the worse.

"As much as I have enjoyed myself tonight…where did you take my weapon?" Kabuto grit his teeth in the end.

The Iron Country rebel played her role well as she reached into a hidden pocket to pull out what looked like a small spray canister.

"You dare accuse me of such a crime? The nerve." She replied in shock, but gasped as Kabuto suddenly grabbed her by the chin.

As she was pulled in close, she could practically taste the bastard's bad breath.

"Don't play dumb with me women! Where is my weapon!?" He slapped the secretary across the face which produced gasps from nearby patrons. "ANSWER ME!"

Acting the part, the rebel fake cried as she grabbed the sake bottle and smashed it over Kabuto's head. Seeing him dazed, she took the canister from under the table and sprayed it into Kabuto's eyes. The man screamed in agony as he collapsed to the floor and scratched at his melting eyeballs.

"There's your damn weapon, enjoy hell you bastard!" The Iron Country rebel yelled then kicked Kabuto in the balls for good measure.

With that, she exited the restaurant and made her way to the Kage Tower as she had some last minute things to collect.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the hospital, but once they did they scanned the area for potential enemies were they spotted two on the roof, and six guarding below. Three of the six managed to see Choji and the rebel briefly thanks to the moonlight, but thankfully they tapped their chest three times. The two replied the same way which made the guards discreetly nod. The three allies then helped distract the other guards by arguing that they saw something in the shadows. Using this, Choji and the rebel ran up the wall of the hospital ready to take the two guards out.

Kunai at the ready, the two nodded to each other and tackled the guards, slitting their throats not even a second later. Although Choji felt disturbed by what he did, and how much he wanted to throw up, he put his full focus on the mission.

"You OK?" The rebel asked and laid a comforting hand on his allies shoulder.

"Yah…could be better, but the mission is more important."

The rebel nodded with a smile. "Spoken like a true leader…let's go."

"Right" Choji replied then made his way to the air vent entrance and used a kunai to pry the cover off.

Once both were inside, they replaced the cover and made their way through the hospital vents; explosive tags planted along the way.

* * *

Kiba was breathing heavily and doing the best he could to keep his dinner down. Ten Yagura loyalists lay dead at his feet, and a bloody kunai was in his hand. Somehow the loyalists found out they were here and ambushed them, and as a result his companion was seriously wounded. Said rebel was currently sitting against the nearby alley wall, his coughing breaking Kiba from his stupor.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I should have checked my surroundings better and…" Kiba started but was halted by the rebel's pained chuckle.

"No Kiba, this is not your fault, but both of ours." The man coughed up a heap of blood which stained his black mouth guard. "I commend you for killing 15 out of the 20 and putting your life on the line for me…it's what any good leader would do."

"I can abandon the mission, get you to Shizuka or Hinata or…"

The rebel quickly covered Kiba's mouth to shut him up. "Complete the mission, use this experience to better yourself, and never forgot the sacrifice I gave here today." Another cough full of blood. "N-Now go, more are on the way."

The Inuzuka was conflicted, as much as he wanted to stay and help fight off incoming forces, he also wanted to see Kiri be liberated. With tears in his eyes, he gave a kunai to the rebel and helped close his fist around it.

"I will never forget what you did this day, thank you." Kiba whispered and ran off to finish the mission.

The rebel grinned and started placing explosive tags over his body. Once done, he henged into a civilian so that no ties were made to Mei and the others but to the increasing tensions between Yagura and the village populace. With a hiss of pain, the rebel stood and ran into the oncoming loyalists with a war cry. It was the last thing the enemy heard before everything in a one block radius was destroyed by a massive explosion.

Kiba, who just arrived at the civilian's hideout, heard the explosion go off and couldn't help but let out a small grin of happiness. He knew what the rebel had done. Happiness now gone, he checked his surroundings and made the secret knock on the door in front of him. A small peep hole opened up where two eyes took a glance at Kiba then closed the hole back up. Soon, the door opened where Kiba was ushered inside by an elderly women.

"Come in, we have been expecting you, but from that explosion early I take it we haven't much time for chat." She said then sighed. "And to think that I prepared tea and cookies for you, oh well more for me."

The Inuzuka gave out a light chuckle as he was escorted to the speakeasy below and into the boss's office. It was one of the Iron Country rebels.

"Ah, Kiba, Naruto-san said we would be expecting you. Do you have the goods?"

The Inuzuka nodded and activated two seals on his clothing to produce two massive storage scrolls.

"These scrolls hold ten times as much as the regular storage scroll, inside are supplies given to us by Konoha, Iron Country, and Kumo. Explosives, kunai, shuriken, senbon, katana, tanto, wakizashi, clothing, armor, and the list goes on."

The boss couldn't be happier. "Couldn't have come at a better time as we are planning to strike the academy in three days. Any news on when you will commence the final strike?"

Kiba nodded and added chakra to the last seal on his clothing. A manila envelope was produced which he gave to the leader. Said person looked it over and nodded in acceptance.

"Good, everything seems in order then. Before you go, condolences to the one you lost today."

Kiba frowned, "Hai, a great soldier he was. Thank you."

"Anytime."

As Kiba made his way out and to the front gate, two people were about to meet in Yagura's office.

* * *

Just as the rebel Kiba sent got done with placing explosive tags in discreet areas around Yagura's office, the door suddenly opened which made her jump to the ceiling to avoid whomever that would be. The rebel sighed in relief however as she watched the secretary push a secret button on the desk which opened up a fake wall. Knowing that she was safe, she dropped down and greeted the secretary with three taps on the chest.

The Iron Country rebel smiled, "Good to see you, perhaps you could help me take what we can for our advantage."

The one who just dropped from the ceiling didn't say a word, she simply followed the secretary into the records vault and started to pull things off the shelf and place them in a pile. Once done, she unsealed a storage scroll from her suit and used the scroll on the pile. In a puff of smoke, they were stored on the scroll. After three minutes of searching, the two had enough and closed up the vault room before making their way out of the tower.

"Follow me, my team has an exit already planned out." Mei's rebel quietly said. "However, it might get a little wet."

The Iron Country rebel giggled, "Please, I lived in a snowy environment almost my entire life. If I could survive that, then a little water doesn't scare me."

"Noted."

Another ten minutes had passed, and everyone found themselves in the old prison they were in at the start of the mission. One thing that the others noticed was Kiba's glossed over eyes and a missing member. It didn't take long to connect the dots. Not knowing what to say, Choji gave his friend a reassuring hug with the others soon joining in. It was here that Kiba broke down and let his emotions out. It would be another five minutes until they left the cavern, and another 15 to get back to the main rebel camp. Choji and Kiba would give their reports in the morning, but for now they had to reflect back on this mission; both pros and cons. By time they fell asleep, both had a better understanding of what the shinobi lifestyle was.

* * *

**With Utakata**

The jinchuriki looked down at the defeated form of Yugito without a hint of emotion. She was currently unconscious due to overuse of Matatabi's chakra, that and the multiple injuries she sustained. Utakata, however, had many injuries of his own. Second to third degree burns littered his body, multiple broken bones, and slash marks from claws; some which ran deep, some not. He also suspected he had internal bleeding, but Saiken was currently taking care of that. Before using the seal on his body to call his master, Utakata glanced back towards Kumo as he remembered Tobi's words.

"Chaos you shall have, master, this world will be ours for the taking."

* * *

**AN:**


	26. Arc Three: Ch 11

**AN:** Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I had a hard time deciding what to do here. Originally, I was going to go into Kiri's liberation, but soon realized that it would cover almost another chapter. So sorry, the next one will more exciting.

Just an FYI, about four chapters remain in this arc, while Arc 4 will be shorter than Arc One or Two to my knowledge. All in all, this story is almost completed and I cannot thank everyone enough for the support. Again, sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights go to their respective owner.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon speak/jutsu

* * *

**Arc Three: Home is Where the Heart Lies**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Over a week has passed since Fu's trial at the waterfall on Turtle Island. Instead of taking her dark half's hand to join her, Fu slapped it away and an argument ensued. For what seemed like forever, the conversation went back and forth with Fu trying to convince her Yami that there was less hate in the world and that love could be found. Yami thought otherwise and wanted to destroy everything in her path. Eventually having enough, Fu decided to try and give her dark half a hug. At first she fought it, but after some reassuring words, Yami smiled and simply disappeared.

The trial was completed.

Afterward, Killer B escorted Fu to the hidden room in the temple behind the waterfall where she would work on connecting with her bijuu. Not surprisingly, within a day or two Fu had already accessed her seventh tail. However, she couldn't hold the true bijuu form for a long period of time as it was extremely exhausting. By the end of the week, though, Fu was happy with her progress and was ready to head back to Kumo where she would eventually join back up with Naruto.

The trip across the water to get to the Land of Lightning was easy thanks to Killer B going full 8-tails, and was largely uneventful. When they reached shore, however, they saw smoke on the horizon; smoke which was where Kumo stood. Without a second thought, Fu and Killer B pumped bijuu chakra to their legs and sped off. It wasn't but five minutes later until they arrived at the village, and the sight that greeted them was complete chaos.

Kumo was basically gone.

Over three-quarters of the village was one giant crater, but there was still some life walking about the destruction. Outside the rim of the crater was a tent city that the survivors set up and, from what Killer B and Fu could see, most were for hospital purposes. Both clenched their fists in anger as they realized they could have done something, but then again they also realized they were in a room where no outside sound could get in. With somber expressions, they both started to walk into what remained of Kumo.

Moans of pain, the sound of rubble being moved, the yells of orders being given out, and medics scrambling about was what greeted them. The two jinchuriki were speechless at the destruction and they soon wondered who or what caused this. Moments after this thought, they started to pick up traces of demonic chakra.

Their worst fears had come true.

"B, how is this possible?" Fu said, having found her voice. "All bijuu are supposed to be peaceful and only attack when provoked or…"

"Controlled." The eight-tail jinchuriki interrupted coldly; a rare emotion for the man.

The two looked at each other as they knew the only person who could do such a thing. It was the one man that they all were debriefed on when they had the jinchuriki meeting.

Tobi/Obito Uchiha.

A deep breath calmed their anger, and they continued toward the tent city. It wasn't long until they got there where they found themselves surrounded by shinobi; some ready to detain or kill them.

"Hasn't your kind already caused enough damage!?" One shinobi said bitterly.

"I bet you two were away only to plan how to finish us off…tch, typical demons." Said another in the same tone.

The shinobi group kept on slamming the two with hate and was ready to take the next step by inflicting pain on those who made their village into what it was today. However, that was quickly halted by A's booming voice.

"You lot are a disgrace to Kumo, how dare you accuse my adoptive brother and the friend of the Akuma no Senshi of such a crime!"

One of the shinobi tried to state their case but found themselves struck through the heart by a lightning bolt. Seeing the dead comrade made the others start to back off. It was here the Raikage continued.

"The bijuu were once protectors of this great land and they got along with mankind for centuries according to my adoptive brother. Some humans even going so far as meeting the bijuu in person to give them gifts for a job well done. However, that all changed when Hashirama had them sold to the other villages where they were soon sealed, never to see the light of day again. So, tell me, my fellow shinobi, how would you feel if you were in their place?"

This shut the mob up, and dispersed shortly afterwards as they had a lot to think about.

What A had just told was the story that Kurama gave to everyone during their meeting. Even Naruto was shocked as he had no idea that at one time the world was actually peaceful. No wars, no major or minor villages, just people getting along with one another. Yes, occasional grievances came about between persons, but they were eventually settled in a way to make both parties happy.

"Thank you, Obito gave us a low blow, and whoa, you're missing a right arm bro!" Killer B rapped.

Fu held down a gasp at seeing how much damage the Raikage sustained. He was missing a right arm at the elbow, two fingers on his left hand, and nasty burns still covered any exposed skin. And that was only the external injuries, what happened on the inside was anyone's guess. However, knowing how much damage a **Bijuudama **did, Fu wondered how A was still alive. Speaking of which, the Kage chuckled a little before he spoke.

"Missing an arm will not detract from my duties at all, B, it will just make it a tad bit more difficult. Speaking of which…"A paused to sigh and show the two jinchuriki a sad expression. "…most of those whom survived the blast have started to harbor deep resentment toward jinchuriki, yes, even Harumasa-san."

Fu clenched her fists in anger while Killer B started to wonder where this was headed. He soon got his answer when the Raikage grabbed his shoulder and looked at him with a smile; his voice filled with care.

"My brother, I know this will be hard for you to digest, but I implore you to leave me and what's left of Kumo behind. Join Naruto on his journey towards peace and show the world what the bijuu truly are."

Killer B's eyes widened in shock before he closed them and sighed. As much as he wanted to stay, what happened just moments ago was something he hadn't confronted since he was but a child. It hurt, as it opened memories of the past that B wanted kept subdued. With a defeated tone, the jinchuriki finally replied.

"I understand, brother, but can I ask what will happen to the village?"

A frowned and sadly shook his head. "It stays dead, B, I will let nature reclaim what it once lost. I may be younger than some of the Kage's out there, but I've grown to realize that all of us must come together as one, live as one, in order for peace to rule once again. Separation breeds animosity, which breeds violence and war." After looking to the sky with a small smile, he turned back to his brother and patted his shoulder. "Go now, my brother, forge your own path."

With a heavy heart, and head held low, Killer B started to walk towards Kiri with Fu not far behind him. Before he left, however, he returned the pat on the shoulder. As the two jinchuriki left, the Raikage couldn't help shed tears for what this world had become and what it made him do.

* * *

**With Gaara**

A week since Saiken's plea for help, and Gaara had yet to make a decision on what he wanted to do. It was either leave the village to join Naruto on his quest, or stay in Suna to become the next Kazekage. Recently, however, events took place which helped solidify the choice he was to make.

The first event was when Deidara and Sasori had attempted to kidnap him so that Tobi could have his way. Although part of the village was destroyed thanks to Deidara's art, Suna was expecting them to attack at some point thanks to the recent conflict they had. Needless to say, with the full might of Suna and two jinchuriki's against them the Sasori and Deidara quickly retreated as they knew they were outmatched. That was yesterday, but today was the second event which was the tipping point for Gaara.

He'd had enough of the Akatsuki.

Today, word came through from the Raikage that his village was gone thanks to Utakata being controlled. But that wasn't the worst part, no, the worst was that Tobi now had Yugito to add to his arsenal. Thanks to this, Gaara met with his father and Roshi to announce his decision; the latter was pleased, but the Kazekage was not.

"Think of the village, my son, think of what they will see you as when you leave. The chances of becoming my heir will surely be hampered by this." Rasa said with a frown as he stood by the gates of the village.

Gaara gave his father quite a harsh stare which took the man off guard. "Did Kumo's destruction by the hands of a controlled jinchuriki not mean anything to you, father?! Obito has not one, but two of my kind in his grasp ready to unleash upon this Nation. Do you honestly think that he will stop at Kumo? Face it, father, the Elemental Nations we know is on the verge of destruction."

Roshi nodded and added his two cents. "Destruction which will also cause a rebirth. We've told you about the past and saw how disinterested you were in the story; almost dismissing it completely."

The Kazekage scoffed, "Peace, please, it's just a fantasy. The village system will always reign supreme, and the destruction which the Akatsuki has wrought can easily be fixed."

Garra could only clench his fists at how dense his father was. He couldn't speak, but luckily Roshi was there to do it for him.

"If you think the village system we have grown to cherish is not broken, take a moment to ponder this. Ever since the villages were created, what has been brought on because of it? How many wars have we had over some petty political scandal? History, Rasa, learn it because if you don't, it will repeat itself."

With that, the two jinchuriki left Suna to go meet Han in Iwa where their next assignment would take place. As they left, the Kazekage was ready to order his shinobi to bring his son back at all costs, but the questions Roshi posed left him speechless.

"_Has my views on this world been wrong all along?_"

With that thought in mind, Rasa decided to head to the library to see what he had missed.

* * *

**Akatsuki Secret Base**

At a table, the rest of the Akatsuki sat as they waited for their leader to arrive with his two new weapons in tow. Deidara, Sasori, and Kakuzu were the only members left if you didn't count Zetsu who was currently hiding somewhere in the room. Although they suffered losses, the three have been itching to get out there and capture the jinchuriki. However, that option was out of the question once Zetsu told them that the jinchuriki were banding together. A group which Deidara and Sasori got first-hand experience on the power they possessed. Both barley made it out of Suna with their lives.

Thoughts about the past were quickly squashed as Obito entered the room with his two weapons in tow; Utakata and Yugito. Both had glazed over eyes and an emotionless look plastered on their face. Behind the orange mask, Obito smiled at his handy work.

Iwa…gone.

Kumo…gone.

Two major villages destroyed by his design, a plan which was just getting started.

"Good afternoon everyone, I have some wonderful news to share with you all." The Uchiha said in a disturbing way. "Thanks to Utakata, Kumo is no more and the Elemental Nations have started to gain notice of the power we possess. Yet, we can show them so much more."

Deidara's eyes widened in glee as he thought of where this was going.

"Does Deidara get to show others his art, yeah?"

Obito nodded and took off his mask; his bloodthirsty grin was now revealed to everyone.

"All of you are great assets to have, and I can't go and have you killed by these savages we call jinchuriki. So, instead we are going to create a bit of chaos. Take any small village of your choosing and show them just how powerful you are."

Kakazu rose an eyebrow as he asked his questions. "Survivors?"

"None. Women, children, kill them all."

"What about Iron Country and Spring Country?"

This is where Obito's grin fell. These were two villages he knew would be the only ones to survive the purge. Spring Country had a technological advantage while Iron Country was bolstered thanks to the war he set up.

"Leave them, they are far too powerful to take on."

Sasori and Kakuzu nodded while Deidara started fidgeting in his chair with a massive smile on his face.

"Can Deidara blow up people now, Tobi? Suna chased me away before I could show them my finale, yeah!"

Obito pinched the bridge his nose and sighed. The Iwa Bomber was just too happy for his taste. At times, he wanted to ring the bastard's neck, others, he would dream of punching it clean off.

"YES, Deidara can go play…happy now?!"

Said person nodded and quickly ran out of the room with Kakuzu and Sasori not far behind him. Once they left, Zetsu appeared from the ground.

"Report!"

The white half responded with its usual tone. "Kiri will fall to Mei's rebels soon, do you wish to take action?"

Obito thought about it, but shook his head. He'd had his fun with that village, but knew it could be destroyed later on. Seeing this, Zetsu continued.

"Kabuto, the one you've kept track on for a while, has lost his eyes and part of his face."

"**Not a tasty snack, too ugly**." The black half butted in.

"Ignore my other half…how do you wish to proceed?"

Obito tapped his chin, and soon an evil grin came to his face. "_Yes, this will work out to my advantage._" After this thought, he responded to his spy. "Do not concern yourself with that matter for now, I will resolve it soon enough. Anything else?

Zetsu nodded. "It appears that Killer B and Fu are heading to meet Naruto while Gaara and Roshi are travelling to Iwa to meet Han."

The grin the Uchiha had seemed to widen. A jinchuriki was all alone, and his for the taking.

"Come along, my pets, we have business to attend to."

"Hai master." Utukata and Yugito droned.

Just as Zetsu sunk into the ground, Obito used **Kamui** to teleport himself and his pawns to Iwa.

* * *

**Kiri – Kage Tower**

Yagura sneered at the audacity of these civilians. Again, they decided to protest at the base of his tower, but instead of being peaceful like before, each civilian brandished a weapon. Although the Mizukage wondered how the civilians got their hands on shinobi equipment, he really didn't care as he knew they were peons compared to the power he possessed.

Was Yagura impressed when he got the report of over 50 of his loyalists being killed by civilian hands? Yes, but his arrogance clouded his judgement when he proclaimed that the civilians just got lucky. Speaking of reports, the Mizukage remembered his recent visit to the hospital to see Kabuto. The poor soul had lost his eyes and a good part of his face to where the bone was fully visible. Unfortunately for Yagura, some of the spray got into Kabuto's mouth which started to melt the inside of the trachea thus rendering the man silent. What happened last night would never come to light, and Yagura never put two and two together when his secretary never showed up the following morning,

The angry shouts of the protestors brought the Mizukage back from his trip down memory lane. Having enough of this, he stormed out of his office and went downstairs to show them just who was in charge here. Little did Yagura know, that his one action would spell the beginning to the end of his reign.

The civilians tensed when the entrance of the Kage tower opened, but when Yagura was revealed, they started to push forward in the hopes of killing the man. The loyalists, however, managed to hold them back.

Yagura looked to the closest shinobi and held out his hand. "Kunai."

The soft, yet anger filled tone of the Mizukage left no room for hesitation. The loyalist quickly did as told and watched as his leader walked right up to the protestors. After looking around, he spotted a young boy up front, a boy that couldn't be older than 10 years old. To his left and right were his mother and father.

Yagura grinned evilly then blasted his killing intent which made all the civilians freeze. They were helpless to do anything as they watched the young boy be snatched up and lifted high into the air by his neck.

As the boy struggled to breath and try to escape the hold he was in, Yagura spoke; his tone filled with malice.

"I have done EVERYTHING for the betterment of the village, and THIS is how you repay me!? I think a little demonstration is in order to show you that I AM THE RULER OF THIS VILLAGE, NOT YOU! Now watch, and remember what travesty you caused this day."

Without remorse, Yagura stabbed the small boy over and over again with the kunai then snapped his neck to silence his screams of pain. With an evil grin, he threw the body back into the crowd and retreated back into his tower.

Silence.

It soon engulfed the entirety of the village, a silence which only the howl of the wind broke. There were tears shed, silent and angry ones, as the protestors gathered around the child's body; his blood starting to pool around him. The loyalists didn't have the heart to interfere as the action Yagura did stunned them into silence. The lack of remorse on their leader's face as he mutilated that poor child made them think back to all the families they murdered, some even being their own. It made them wonder if they made the right choice all those years ago to follow this madman.

Like in Iron Country, doubt started to plague the enemy's minds.

As the loyalists watched the civilians pick the boy up and take him away, they could only hold their heads down partly in shame and/or sadness. For Yagura, however, his face was one of extreme happiness as he looked at the proceedings from his office window.

"At last, silence overcomes my village once again. And the defeated looks on those peons make it even better…yes, they now understand that my rule is law."

* * *

**Iwa – Afternoon**

Han panted harshly as he lay on the ground looking up at his opponents. Try as he might, he wasn't any match against Obito and a controlled Utakata and Yugito. Just as he was about to be taken, however, Roshi and Gaara came on the scene with a flurry of attacks.

Yugito was blindsided by a wave of sand which sent her into a nearby mountain, while Roshi shot a massive fireball at Utakata. Said jinchuriki countered with a wall of water which made steam cover the area. Using this, Gaara and Roshi quickly grabbed Han and shunshined away.

Obito could have gone after them, but Iwa troops were on the way. Both his pets were injured and in no shape to face a small army right now. So, with reluctance, he used **Kamui** to take him, Utakata and Yugito back to the hideout.

"_Just as I was about to obtain another, those other beasts just had to arrive…tch. No matter, they will all bow before me soon enough._"

Meanwhile, the three jinchuriki appeared in a cave which was inside a nearby mountain. It was one which Roshi used as a hideout when Onoki was still alive.

"Thank you." Han said with a smile, then proceeded to pass out due to exhaustion.

Gaara and Roshi knew that that was a close call, and they were lucky that Obito didn't pursue them. For now, they would rest, but later they would continue with their objective.

Keep surveillance on Iwa and, if possible, make contact with Kurotsuchi to see if she was anything like her grandfather. If so, the rest of the villages would be notified which would kill any attempt for Iwa to gain an ally. It was a safety mechanism to ensure that Iwa never grew as powerful as it once did.

* * *

**Following Day – Mei's Rebel Base**

As the rebels lined up at Orochimaru's tent to get an injection which would help fight off the properties of Kabuto's gas, Naruto was called into Mei's tent for something urgent. As he made his way there, he decided to pick up Shizuka and Yuki along the way. For Choji, Kiba, and the two Hyugas, they were given rest as both had been pushed to the brink. For the Hyuga, Naruto trained them to the ground, but for the other two, they were still getting over the blood that now stained their hands. Shizuka, Naruto, and some others helped console Kiba and Choji the best they could. It was helping, but it would be a while until they were back to almost normal.

Back with Naruto, we find him and his crew entering the tent to see that Zabuza, Mei, and Ao was already there. The expressions on their faces was grim, something which Naruto and Shizuka didn't like. Before any of them could speak, Mei handed Naruto the recent report.

It didn't take long for the two to read it, but by the end of it they were appalled that Yagura would do such a thing. In fact, Naruto was so angry that he slammed the area with an intense pressure thanks to his Ki. Feeling a burning sensation in his gut, the Uzumaki stormed out of the tent, lifted his head to the air, and shot a massive stream of fire from his mouth.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "**Feeling better, kit?" **

As Naruto took deep breaths, not even caring that his mouth was hurting, he nodded. "_Yah…much. However, I must meditate before the final battle to control my emotions. I cannot let them blind me to my surroundings._"

Simply nodding, Kurama watched as Naruto went back into the tent to see what else Mei wanted.

"Better Naruto?" Shizuka asked then kissed him on the cheek.

He nodded then sighed, "I apologize if I scared anyone, my anger hasn't gotten ahold of me like that in quite some time."

Mei smirked and looked at Naruto seductively, "Scared, me? Hah, I wish you weren't already taken after that display…such a strong man you are."

Shizuka glared at the rebel leader, "Stay off him, you hussy, he's mine!"

Naruto couldn't help but blush when Shizuka pulled him close and her soft globes pressed into his left side. Seeing this made Zabuza break out in laughter, while Ao just sat their wondering if he'd ever find a girl as nice as Shizuka.

Mei huffed and crossed her arms, "Phooey, you're no fun." Her expression quickly grew professional afterwards. "Impressive display aside, Yagura's decision to kill a helpless child has been the tipping point for them as well as some of the loyalists. A funeral will be held for the boy this afternoon and, I can't believe I'm saying this, it will be a perfect opportunity for us to strike."

Naruto frowned at using a funeral as an advantage. Here was a kid who had so much to live for, yet he died a martyr. The boy should be laid to rest peacefully and without conflict, a way to honor his sacrifice. It was because of this thought, Naruto spoke up.

"I'm sorry Mei, but if you wish to interrupt a child's funeral simply for your gain, you will not receive any help from me. The boy died when he had so much to live for and we should honor the sacrifice he made."

"But…" Mei started but was quickly interrupted by Zabuza.

"Naruto's right, Mei-san." The Seven Swordsman said quietly. "What if that kid was one of us, would the enemy or allies order an attack whilst we mourn over a great loss?"

Mei rubbed her temples in thought, but the more she did, the more she realized that Naruto and Zabuza were correct. Seeing no other option, Mei gave control to one person she knew had enough knowledge when it came to war.

"Naruto-san, or should I call you Commander Harumasa? Either way, I give you control of the final battle. If you wish to take some time to come up with a plan, then I will give you until nightfall to do so." Naruto bowed in respect, but before he could speak, Mei continued. "Just know if your plan screws up, I won't hesitate to melt you."

"Mei no hurt –uto!" Yuki made her presence known which made the rebel leader shake her head in mirth.

Naruto lightly chuckled at the sight before he responded in a professional manner. "I assure you, Mei-san, that I will have a plan ready by then. May I be dismissed?"

"You may, and good luck."

As Shizuka, Naruto, and Yuki exited the tent, they were greeted by the Konoha group that came to help them.

"Ah, Kiba, Choji, I see you're doing better. Same to you Neji and Hinata." Shizuka said with a smile which became a chuckle once a bark was heard. "Oops, you too Akamaru."

All nodded, but Kiba was the only one to speak up.

"Naruto-san, I'm not asking much, but can Choji and I participate in the final battle…we believe it might be the only way to help us get over what we did." The Inuzuka pleaded.

Naruto rose an eyebrow in thought, but nodded nonetheless. "I accept, but do realize that killing is something that you will never get over." Another pause, then a smile. "Say, do you wish to help me strategize the final battle…perhaps I can put a good word in with my cousin if you did."

The two gennin's eyes widen considerably, and soon an exuberant 'YES' was heard by both.

"Come along then, we have much to discuss…oh, and you too Neji, Hinata."

The Konoha nin couldn't be happier and they eagerly followed Naruto to his tent. Once there, they would spend the next four hours playing out various scenarios in shogi while continuing to tweak their battle plan.

* * *

**Afternoon – Kiri**

The sky was cloudy and grey, like the mood of the civilians in Kiri. A light rain had also started to fall, like the gods themselves were weeping for the little boy whom was killed. The road to the cemetery was lined with civilians on either side which barred any loyalists from getting through to stop the procession. Like before, silence overcame the village as the pallbearers started the long walk to the cemetery.

The heavy oak casket they held was surprisingly ornate, and on the lid an inscription read:

_Here lie but a young lad, _

_A victim of war, yet, _

_A martyr for peace. _

_May Kami rest his soul, _

_And may his memory never be forgotten. _

Two of the pallbearers were the mother and father of the child. Both had red puffy eyes and tears freely flowing from their eyes. They weren't afraid to show their pain, their loss, and neither were the others. For the loyalists watching, those that started to doubt Yagura's leadership, they wanted to help in any way they could, but they knew that it was too late to apologize.

10 minutes.

A procession that was slow, agonizing to watch, and made the sadness in the air even thicker. A sadness that turned to anger in a heartbeat as Yagura stood in front of the cemetery entrance hoping to halt the funeral in its tracks.

"Did I give you permission to bury that pathetic child, hmm?" Silence only greeted Yagura which made his anger rise. "No, I don't think I gave any of the sort…now die like the child that you brought into this world!"

The pallbearers stood defiantly, death not scaring them in the least. The Mizukage felt the stares of hate on him as he took a kunai from a pocket in his pants; the same one which killed the kid. As he advanced towards the pallbearers, however, 30 of his troops stopped him in his tracks.

"You will go no further Yagura, let the funeral procession continue…let this boy rest in peace."

"You dare defy me!"

Another loyalist nodded, "Seeing you kill this child without remorse made me realize what a monster I became for following you…now stand aside or we WILL take up arms against you."

Yagura grit his teeth and growled in anger as he knew he couldn't kill these men. Why? His troop numbers were low.

"You'll rue the day you double-crossed me!"

And with that, the Mizukage shunsined back to his office. The loyalists smiled and turned to the pallbearers.

"Thank you…thank you." The mother of the deceased child said while more tears came out of her eyes.

A simple nod of the head was given, then the loyalists stepped back and allowed the funeral to continue. Another hour would pass before the crowd started to disperse. Once back, they would start to plan their final assault, a plan which they would relay to Mei by the evening.

* * *

**Evening – Mei's Tent**

Naruto, dressed in his armor and his hair back in a topknot, stopped right outside Mei's tent and checked over his equipment before entering. Before this meeting, he made sure to polish his armor and to sharpen and oil both his swords. Nodding at how professional he looked, he pushed the flap aside and walked in only to bow at those inside.

"Mei-san, Zabuza-san, Ao-san, I thank you for putting me in charge of this situation and, on my honor, I promise that it will not disappoint."

All three had stern expressions on their faces, but they didn't deter Naruto in the slightest. After Mei gave him permission to present his case, he passed out a general outline of the final battle.

"Thanks to Kiba and Choji, who did an exemplary job I might add, we have explosives set in the hospital, at the front gate, and in the Kage Tower. Each will be detonated at set points during the battle to confuse and disorient the enemy."

Naruto paused to see if everyone was following so far and once Zabuza motioned for him to continue, he did.

"Thank you. Now, as you see on the outline in your hands, I wish for us to use the underwater caverns as an entrance to the village. Knowing that the civilians might likely be fighting by then, we will blow the front gate to attract the loyalist's attention where we will stage an ambush. This scene will play out for the hospital as well. Any questions so far?"

Ao nodded and relayed what the civilians had planned so far. Thanks to having ANBU and the Iron Country rebels at their side, they would storm the academy and use guerilla tactics to slowly pick apart the enemy. Groups would be sent to different areas of the village using the sewer system to stage these attacks.

"My question to you, Naruto-san, is how your plan will change because of this recent report?"

Naruto hummed in thought, but quickly came up with an answer.

"Kiba and Choji said the sewer system and the underwater caverns were connected in some way. Perhaps it would be beneficial to send some rebels to give the civilians support. Speaking of civilians, have they gotten the immunization shot yet?"

"Hai, Shizuka and Orochimaru sent out the syringes via summons. Everyone is accounted for." Mei responded which made Naruto smile.

"Glad to hear, but back to the matter at hand. I will personally take on Yagura which is where the explosives in the Kage tower come into play. With Yagura focused on me, his loyalists will have no orders given to them which makes them easy pickings for ambushes and guerilla groups."

Zabuza let out a small chuckle before he spoke. "Naruto-san, I would call you crazy for fighting that man solo, but I've seen your bingo book and whom you've killed. Onoki, although old, was strong for his age…if that isn't a measure of your strength, I don't know what is."

Mei and Ao nodded in agreement with what the Seven Swordsman said. Each liked where the plan was headed, but one thing still bugged Mei.

"What if Akatsuki rears its ugly head?"

Naruto smirked as he felt two signatures incoming. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that as Fu and Killer B have just arrived to aid us in tomorrow morning's battle."

Mei, Ao, and Zabuza blinked in shock. Just how prepared was Naruto, and how many moves did he think ahead, was he a…

"Mind reader? Hmm, perhaps…but a story for another time." After a pause to collect himself, Naruto continued. "So, are we all in agreement to strike at dawn?"

Mei stood up with a smile, "Well, it was sure better than what I had planned. I will have Shizuka or Orochimaru notify everyone to prepare."

After Zabzua and Ao gave their acceptance, Naruto was dismissed. Once outside the tent, he was met by Fu and Killer B who had frowns etched on their faces. Knowing something was wrong, Naruto asked the one question which would help cement his path for the many years to come.


	27. Arc Three: Ch 12

**AN:** Well, the chapter a lot of you has been waiting for is here, and I'm loving the reviews about Obito and what he is doing. I'm going for something that not many, if at all, writers on this site has done…no spoilers, though I have given clues as to what might happen. Lastly, when this arc is completed, I will do something I've never done before.

Instead of uploading a chapter once it's completed, I am going to upload Arc 4 and the Epilogue all at one go. Why? I want to ensure that the final chapters flow nicely and are without plot holes. During this time, and even now, I will be going back and editing the ENTIRE story for grammar, missed details, among other things. With almost 900 followers and over 800 favorites, I want to make sure this story is worth rereading as well as appealing to new readers. So, when Arc Three ends and you don't see an update for a month or so keep in mind that this story is still active and not abandoned. I promised you all back in June 2014, when I started this story, that I would finish it and it's nearing the home stretch.

Again, thank you for all the support and I apologize for the lengthy AN. Enjoy the latest installment!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I am not doing this for profit. All rights go to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

* * *

**Arc Three: Home is Where the Heart Lies**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

As the sun started to rise above the horizon, a person could be seen on the beach of the island where Mei's rebels have been residing for years. The man was in a meditative position, one that his master had taught him many years ago. His face was as calm as the morning breeze, yet his mind was like that of the waves crashing to shore.

Not only did he get news that Kumo was gone and that Tobi had control of Utakata and Yugito, but today was the day they would strike, to land the final blow to end Yagura's reign. The Sound Five and the Iron Country rebels already reported that the civilians had started to make their moves under the cover of darkness while they went about aiding them in any way they could.

The sun crept higher into the sky, the warmth it blessed the armored figure with brought a smile to his face. He remembered the good in his life, but also remembered how many times he has come close to death.

A cold feeling such as that is something not easily forgotten.

As the sun started to light the Elemental Nations, the man finally broke out of his meditation and stood while taking a deep breath. Soon, his eyes opened. The cold sapphires looked towards the main village where a building higher than the rest could just be seen. He knew who resided in that place, a person he would soon do battle with. With one look back at the sun, he knew it was time.

Like the battle-hardened samurai he was, Naruto stoically made his way back into camp to ensure that the troops were ready to go.

"**Kit**." Kurama started, a smile on his face. "**I have faith that you will rescue my brother, Isobu, but I will not think of you any less if you must strike the killing blow.**"

Naruto mentally smiled back. "_I hope it won't come to that, Kurama. The last I wish to do is kill one of my own._"

As Naruto came back into camp, he found the rebels in perfect squads with Mei and the others leading one of them. For Hinata, Neji, Kiba, and Choji, they, like others, were chatting about their orders.

The village was split into sectors; north, east, west, and south. Each sector would be covered by the four rebel squads with the Konoha group backing up any that needed it. With only two underwater caverns, one on the east end, the other on the south, Naruto knew it was going to be tricky to get the north and west squad in position to stage their ambushes. Luckily, the hospital was in-between those sectors which will act as cover once it blew. As for any innocents inside, they were already moved to safe-houses.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone scratching his leg. Looking down, he couldn't help but smile at how excited Yuki was.

"Ready Yuki? Today's the day you show the world what you're truly made of." Naruto said as he scratched behind the arctic fox's ears.

"-eady, Uto! Yuki kick ass!"

Naruto, and others who heard, stifled the laugh that tried to come out. After another scratch behind the ears, Naruto's professional attitude returned as he made his way towards each of the squads.

"Sound off!"

"North squad, ready to go Commander Harumasa!"

"South squad ready, Commander!

"East squad ready and willing!"

"West squad suited up and ready to go, sir!"

Naruto nodded then looked to the Konoha group where Kiba gave a thumbs up. It wasn't professional by any means, but it was enough for Naruto.

"Good, everyone is accounted for. Mei, Ao, Zabuza, Haku, Shizuka, are you ready to lead these brave men and women?"

"Hai Commander!" They all chorused which made Naruto nod in approval.

"Before we depart to take back what is rightfully yours, take a good hard look at those around you. Shake their hands, wish them the best of luck, and never forget their faces for the sacrifice they might make today." Naruto said as he paced back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back.

"You were all but hopeless and ready to resign to the Shinigami's cold clutches when I arrived, but now you breathe new life! You all have a vision, a vision of what the new Kiri will be like, of what your future may hold. Grasp onto that whilst you battle and never let it go. May it guide you to victory this day, and may it defeat those that dare stand against us!"

As everyone started cheering, a smile was brought to his face. Even more so when Shizuka hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck out there Naruto-kun, perhaps we will have some free time later on."

Naruto smirked as he knew what Shizuka meant. "You little vixen…"

The two shared a heated kiss where they soon found their tongues fighting for dominance. Before they could get too intimate, a certain fox made them break apart.

"Uto, Uka get room!"

Naruto and Shizuka looked at Yuki then everyone else and immediately became as red as a tomato. A hue which intensified as Zabuza spoke.

"Woo hoo! Way to go gaki!"

Mei held in a snicker as she spoke. She knew the two wouldn't speak for a little while.

"C'mon everyone, let's get to those caverns ASAP…fall behind and I'll melt you!"

As the squads started to leave, Naruto motioned for Shizuka to go with them; after another peck on the cheek, she left. Once a certain distance away, Naruto turned to look at Fu and Killer B to see slight concern on their faces. The sight of which made him sigh.

"Look, I'm just as frustrated as you are when it comes to Obito and we will do our damnedest to get them back. For now, let's just focus on the task at hand." Seeing the two nod made a small smile come to Naruto's face. "Come, we have a brother to rescue."

* * *

**Kiri**

Kimimaro held up a fist to make the civilians behind him hold their position to allow some loyalists to rush past the alleyway they were hiding in. Once passed, the last Kaguya motioned forward towards the academy they were trying to get to. Once there, they were tasked to eliminate anyone for Yagura's cause while detaining the rest. As his group, and countless other civilians, moved into position he couldn't help but chuckle at what took place before the sun started to rise.

About 100 Yagura loyalists created a ruckus in the civilian district to gain everyone's attention. Once a group had formed, the civilians were shocked to see them ready to perform a group seppuku. The reason, as one loyalist stated, was to atone for the many sins they committed over the years. Though, just as they were about to perform the gruesome display, Kenshin, the leader of the ANBU, showed up and decided to take a gamble. He briefly went over their plan then asked if any would be willing to show how committed they were to keeping this away from those still loyal to Yagura.

Five of the 100 didn't hesitate and committed suicide. Needless to say, the civilians and everyone else was impressed. They were far from accepting the once loyalists, but the civilian's knew that it was a good start.

Back with Kimimaro's group, they just arrived at the academy where Iron Country rebels and ex-loyalists helped them gain access by killing any guards nearby. Knowing that class was just starting, everyone broke into groups of five and chose a classroom to raid.

Kimimaro looked at the four civilians with him and motioned to the door they were at. With a silent count of three, the last Kaguya kicked the door off its hinges then quickly raised his hands and shot **Finger Drilling Bullets **at those that decided to rush him with a kunai. All 10 bullets hit true, square between the eyes. For the students in the class, seeing their guards and teachers being killed put fear into their hearts; there was no will to fight.

"Come along children." A civilian said as he wiped the bloody kunai in his hands on one of the corpse's shirt. "The bad people are all gone now, Yagura can't hurt you no more."

For most of the classrooms, this scene played out which made the children hesitant to go with them. However, after some coaxing with the promise of making each and every one as strong as the Seven Swordsmen, the students quickly obliged and followed the civilians to one of their many safe houses.

Just as the students exited the academy, explosions started going off around the village, and the sounds of battle began to overwhelm the morning silence. A battle Kimimaro soon was part of as he had to duck to avoid a **Water Bullet**. Not deterred, the Kaguya shifted his loose-fitting kimono where it wouldn't interfere with what he was about to do. With a hint of a smile, he made bones extend from various areas of his body as he watched the group of 20 Yagura loyalists come his way.

Just as the group started hand signs for jutsu, with some deciding to use their tanto, Kimimaro rushed forward and danced like a willow shaken by the wind. As the **Dance of the Willow** commenced, the hospital nearby erupted in a massive fireball which sent debris flying. As Kimimaro dodged, parried, and killed his opponents, his grin widened as he knew what that meant.

Mei, Naruto, and the others were finally here.

* * *

**East Sector**

The east squad, led by Shizuka and backed up by Neji, finally entered the village from the underwater caverns to find that battles between civilians and Yagura loyalists had already started. Using this to their advantage, Shizuka pointed to nearby rooftops.

"Use height to your advantage, we go once my katana is raised." She quietly said into her radio.

"Orders received, Shizuka-san." Many others acknowledged back.

As the rebels silently scattered towards the rooftops, the civilians down below were staring to be pushed back. Screams of the wounded and dying filled the air along with an occasional explosion of those that decided to use themselves as suicide bombers.

"Hold the line!" A civilian shouted, but was quickly silenced when a kunai embedded between his eyes.

"Push forward…for Yagura!" The loyalists shouted back.

As they did, Shizuka rose her katana in the air. With a thunderous roar, the rebels leaped from their vantage point which took the loyalists completely by surprise.

They didn't even have time to relay back to get orders from Yagura.

As the rebels descended, kunai were launched which found their marks. Tanto and various swords were used to behead and block any enemies that managed to survive the ambush. And **Earth **and **Water Bullets** were thrown about like candy at a parade. Occasionally these two jutsu clashed to create a tsunami of mud which trapped anyone that would be in its path.

For Shizuka, just as she landed, she quickly showed the loyalists the skills she had as a samurai/shinobi hybrid. With the speed and ferocity of a feline, Shizuka used her blade as an extension of herself and started to hack away at the enemy without a hint of emotion. Heads rolled, limbs were severed, and blood soon began to run like a river out of the alley way she was currently fighting in. Try as the loyalists might, within a minute of Shizuka starting her dance, 30 corpses lay at her feet.

Fear started to creep into their minds, though some remained undeterred.

Quickly pivoting on the balls of her feet, Shizuka raised her katana to block an overhead strike. As they fought for dominance, she let a smirk form as she started to run through one-handed signs.

"**Water Bullet Jutsu!**"

The loyalist gasped in shock then fell to the ground like a wooden plank; a bloody hole where his heart used to be. With bloodlust rolling off Shizuka in waves, as well as an immense killing intent, she looked to the ten remaining loyalists who attacked her with a crazed smirk.

"So, who's next on my list?" She said then flicked the blood off her blade which spattered on their faces.

It was too much for these ten loyalists, and they promptly ran away in fear. Though they ran, the loyalists didn't stand a chance as Shizuka raised her fist, added chakra to it, and punched the ground using Tsunade's super strength. However, this was far from the Sennin's earthquake producing punch, no, Shizuka managed to spice it up during the time they were with the rebels.

As the ground buckled and cracked, a bulge was seen in the earth as it raced towards the fleeing enemies. Once close, the bulge erupted out of the ground to reveal what looked to be a gaping maw. A maw which soon spit out a barrage of **Earth Spikes** and mercilessly impaled the fleeing loyalists.

None survived.

The sounds of fighting suddenly ceased in the sector as everyone turned towards Shizuka with wide eyes. The next two words she spoke would forever cement her legacy in the Elemental Nations.

"**Gaia's Wrath**."

Fear was now firmly planted into any Yagura loyalists still left standing, so much so that they quickly laid down their arms and surrendered. After the shock wore off, the civilians and Mei's rebels began cheering which brought a smile to Shizuka's face. It hadn't even been 10 minutes, and the sector was now out of Yagura's jurisdiction.

As the prisoners were rounded up, a playful punch on her right shoulder broke her from her mental celebration. As Shizuka looked to see who it was, she blushed in embarrassment.

"Ten, Shizuka, I only managed to kill ten yet here you kill a small platoon with ease…I sometimes wonder why I even still hold onto my belief that fate controls everything." Neji dejectedly said, an emotionless pout on his face.

Hearing no response, Neji looked to the pile of mutilated corpses in the nearby alleyway and winced. With a sigh, he decided to try and inject some humor into the situation.

"And did you have to be so messy? At least my kills were clean…see, no blood on me."

Shizuka looked at her hands that were stained with blood and evilly smirked as an idea came to mind. Neji's eyes widened as he realized what was about to take place, but he was too late to react.

After cleaning her hands on Neji's white kimono, she looked at him with a sly smirk and started to walk away. A tick mark appeared on the Hyuga's forehead as he looked down at the bright red display.

"Why does fate hate me so!?"

* * *

**South Sector**

Much like the east sector, once the group exited the tunnels they found that the fighting already started. However, this group of Yagura loyalists was much stronger as most of the Sound Five was there as well as Kiri ANBU agents was there fighting against them. Zabuza and Haku, who were both leading the group, quickly barked out orders. Instead of an ambush like planned, they all readied explosive kunai while Zabuza ran forward to show the allies that backup was here.

As Haku watched his father figure hack and slash away at the opposition, he waited to see recognition on part of the Sound Four and the ANBU before he allowed his squad to launch the kunai. One ANBU managed to catch glimpse of the backup and quickly signed to others with a code that Kenshin made up and taught to everyone including the civilians. The allies now acknowledged what would happen which made Haku raise his hand in the air, then drop it shortly afterward.

The morning sun was blotted out by a sudden black swarm which made the opposition look up, only to have fear overcome them at what was about to rain down upon them. However, as they tried to run, any ANBU with an earth affinity created walls around the enemy then quickly shunshined out of the blast radius to join their fellow allies.

Although not all the kunai managed to hit flesh, those that hit the wall and exploded created deadly shrapnel which basically turned the walled sector into one giant blender. Once the explosions calmed down and the dust started to clear, the allies were prepared to face any whom survived the deadly attack.

Tayuya cheered as she watched the fireworks, but soon she, and the other members of the Sound Five looked at their feet. All four jumped back and flung a kunai at the same exact time. Just as the Yagura loyalists popped from the ground, they found a kunai embedded in their foreheads.

"Motherfucker interrupting my firework show…that'll teach him!"

Jirobo shook his head and sighed, "Language Tayuya."

Kidomaru and Sakon chuckled as Tayuya huffed and crossed her arms, some other allies following suit. However, that laughter wasn't for long as more enemies started to pop from the ground.

The battle was back on.

Sakon and his brother Ukon quickly split apart then grasped each other's stone-like arms and started to run at the approaching enemy. Their tag-team clothesline was jumped over, but that was exactly what they wanted. Sakon grasped Ukon's other hand and spun him around, only to launch him at the unsuspecting loyalist. Ukon couldn't help but grin and cackle in glee when his stone-like fist met cheek bone which sent the person flying.

"Hey Jirobo, catch!" Sakon yelled out which made the man turn to see incoming.

The Sound Five member grinned as he effortlessly caught the enemy by the face only to fling him toward Kidomaru and return to those he was fighting.

"You're up Kidomaru!"

Having his other four arms fight the loyalists attacking him, he unsealed his bow and arrow, pulled the string back, and launched the projectile which struck the helpless bastard through the heart.

"Woo! Still got it…now to deal with these other pests!"

After sealing his bow and arrow, Kidomaru bit one of his thumbs, then slammed his hand on the ground.

"**Summoning: Kyodaigumo!**"

A puff of smoke engulfed the area, only to clear to show what looked like a massive tarantula.

"Kill it with fire!" A loyalist with arachnophobia screamed as he prepared a fire jutsu.

A jutsu that failed as Kidomaru spat out some webbing to tie up his hands then did so to their feet. As the others joined in, they received the same fate. Before he could say anything, he sighed and unsealed his bow and arrow once again. Without even looking, he fired three arrows off, each hitting their airborne target through the head.

"A little heads up would be nice Jirobo!?" The spider-like man said with a tick mark.

Jirobo heard the remark which made him smirk, but he never replied. He was having too much fun using his strength to upheave the earth and crush any Yagura loyalist in his path. A whimper brought Kidomaru back to reality only to see that the one afraid of spiders had pissed themselves thanks to Kyodaigumo staring them in the face. After a snort of amusement, Kidomaru started to walk away to find other prey.

"Enjoy your breakfast Kyo, just dispel when you're done!"

If the massive spider could've grinned it would have done so.

The enemy's screams didn't last long.

With everyone working in tandem, the enemy opposition didn't last long. Within 20 minutes, the sector was no longer under Yagura's control.

* * *

**With Yagura – Office**

The Kage snarled as he looked at the reports he was given by his personal guards as well as some of his forces on the field.

The first report that came through was that the academy had been overrun and the children evacuated to an unknown area. Any teachers and shinobi guards loyal to him were dead, and his brainwash tactics used on the future generation would now be reversed. The second was by the hospital exploding in a fireball followed by the sounds of increased battle below. This was followed by Yagura learning that his ANBU and some of his own soldiers turned against him and was now aiding Mei's rebellion force. The most recent was word that the eastern and southern parts of the village were now in allied control with prisoners taken.

Simply put, Yagura was pissed.

It was an emotion that did not mix well with his unstable jinchuriki status, a mix which usually led to wanton destruction.

Just as he was about to get out of his chair and show these peons what happens when you push the wrong buttons, his office exploded as did part of the Kage Tower. It wasn't but a minute later that a blast of malevolent chakra was felt by the entire village. A blast so powerful that it destroyed the rest of the Kage tower and scattered its remains around the area.

What it revealed was Yagura in his two tailed state.

His anger was so palpable, that the veins on his neck bulged out while his fists were clenched so tightly they bled. Looking around to see who caused this debacle, Yagura spotted a blond samurai calmly sitting in the seiza position enjoying his cigarette and petting a two tailed fox with two others standing beside him.

"I WILL TAKE GREAT PLEASURE IN GUTTING YOU, BOY!"

Naruto didn't respond, though he did clean his right ear out with his pinky finger. An action which further enraged the already angered jinchuriki. As the ground started to shake at Yagura's advance, Naruto looked at Fu and Killer B then Yuki and nodded.

"Fu, B, I know you wish to fight, but I fear that the North and West sectors need your help…Yuki, go with them and show them how much ass you kick."

"Uto be OK?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at how worried his companion was. "I will be, and if you see Shizuka say hi for me."

As the shaking intensified, Fu grabbed Yuki then all three shunshined out of the area to let Naruto do his thing. After flicking his cigarette away, he grasped Honjo and waited for the right moment to strike.

Ten seconds later, Yagura was on Naruto, but it only took less than one for Naruto to strike and be standing behind his opponent.

The wind whistled through the street they were in, a sound interrupted by the click of Honjo returning to its sheath. The squelch of flesh parting and blood spurting out was heard next followed by the pain filled screams of Yagura. As Naruto returned to his seiza position, the Mizukage looked down to see a nasty gash going from his left hip, all the way to his right shoulder. It was here Yagura felt an emotion he thought wasn't possible.

Fear.

"_If not for my bijuu cloak, I would have been sliced in two!_"

"I purposely held back, Yagura." Naruto's suddenly spoke. "I wish not to kill a fellow jinchuriki this day."

Yagura, partly in fear, and partly in anger, decided to go for broke and let his bijuu take full control. After roaring in Naruto's face, the bijuu looked directly into his eyes and was surprised to see the samurai not even flinch once.

"I know you are in there, Isobu, wanting to be free of the chains that bind you…Kurama would enjoy having his brother back."

For a moment, it looked like the bijuu was ready to accept help, but it was here that Yagura took control. Using wind to propel him into the air, Naruto barely dodged a swipe by one of Isobu's claws.

"_Kurama, how dense is Isobu's armor?_" Naruto said in curiosity which made the fox snort.

"**Kit, even my bijuudama barely cracked his armor. Hell, we played bijuudama tag every once and a while…had to quit though when we almost blew up a village.**"

Naruto mentally sweat dropped. "_Childhood moment aside…I believe this would be a good test to see if Honjo lives up to its legend._"

At first what Naruto said didn't registered, but once it did Kurama gawked. Before he could speak, however, Naruto cut the connection. The nine-tails could only watch with bated breath as Naruto descended with Honjo at the ready. Just as he was about to thrust the Masamune into the shell of Isobu, Kurama couldn't help but laugh when Naruto was bashed aside by one of his brother's tails.

"**Karma's a bitch, kit!**"

Naruto, who just crashed through a nearby building, groaned as he held his head. If not for Shizuka's durability seals, his armor would have been cracked in several places or broken all together.

"_Sometimes I wonder if the lessons Master Fukui taught me about patience really stuck…seems old childhood habits are hard to contain. Oh, and Kurama…muzzle._"

The fox's laughter was instantly ceased when a muzzle was placed over his large snout. The poor bijuu couldn't even roar in disgust.

"_**So help me Kami, when I get out of this accursed contraption…**_"

Without hesitation, Naruto activated his Kyuubi cloak and flashed right in front of the three tails with his right fist cocked back. Before the bijuu could react, Naruto punched the beast in the face which sent it skidding back into some nearby buildings. Another flash, but this time Naruto had a mini **Bijuudama **in his hand which was used to uppercut Isobu. While the explosion flattened any nearby buildings and created a crater in the street, the three tails was sent flying into the air. As Naruto flew after Isobu, he thought he could potentially knock the genjutsu loose to where Yagura could finally see reason and end this farce. However, that was not to be as Isobu curled into a ball and started to spin in midair; eventually managing to launch itself towards Naruto.

Eyes wide, Naruto quickly sheathed Honjo and held up both his hands in the hope that a powerful wind blast would halt the bijuu wrecking ball's momentum. It did nothing of the sort, and if not for flashing out of the way, Naruto would likely have been nothing but a pile of mush on the ground. Speaking of which, Isobu deepened the crater already made in the street and used the dust it produced to launch out multiple water bullets at Naruto.

"_I really need to follow that scroll's advice…not being able to use two Ki elements at once is becoming quite the annoyance._" Naruto thought as he used his wind Ki to dodge the incoming projectiles.

Having enough of this game, Naruto flashed onto Isobu's head and spat a massive ball of fire out of his mouth. It landed directly on the unprotected flesh of the neck which made the bijuu thrash around and scream in agony.

"Sorry Isobu, but this is for your own good!" Naruto yelled then took out Honjo ready to end Isobu's suffering.

Before the blow could be struck, the bijuu suddenly bucked its head forwards which sent Naruto off Isobu's head. Before the Uzumaki could flash away, however, he was caught in the three-tail's powerful jaws. As Naruto started to feel the crushing pressure exerted on his body, his eyes shut in pain, he realized that Honjo was held in that only hand that was free. Seeing the bijuu look at him gave Naruto an idea, but it would be a risky move.

He only had one shot.

Praying to his master and Kami to give him the luck and strength he needs, Naruto lashed out with the Masamune. As Isobo roared in pain at having its only eyeball sliced in half, the pressure was released on Naruto which was enough for him to flash away. However, his victory was short lived as the bijuu started to charge up for an attack Naruto knew all too well.

"_Kurama!_" Hearing no response made Naruto remember the muzzle. "_He is going to be so pissed._"

Sure enough, once the muzzle was removed, Kurama roared which shook the entire mindscape; the birds in the trees instantly taking to the skies.

"**If Isobu doesn't gut you first, I will be the one taking great pleasure in doing so!**"

Naruto mentally sighed, "_I apologize, but your incessant laughing was ruining my concentration on the fight…one which I will lose if you don't allow me to go full form._"

Kurama smirked as he saw what his brother was doing, it was a smirk that Naruto didn't like.

"**You have that durability seal, why not test it out?**"

Naruto's eyes widened, but before he could retort the **Bijuudama **was launched his way. There was no way of dodging it or getting out of the blast radius in time. Just before the attack connected, Naruto could only cross his arms and close his eyes in the hope that Shizuka's fuinjutsu skills would come out on top.

* * *

**North Sector**

When Fu and Yuki arrived at the North Sector, the place was in chaos. Multiple civilians and rebels lay dead on the street and against surrounding buildings. Blood was spattered against walls like a fresh coat of paint, some dripping to join the small stream which ran down the street. The stench of iron and death was unimaginable as was those still fighting without an arm or a leg. It truly showed how dedicated the two factions were when it came to their ideals.

Fu, seeing the rebels and civilians being pushed back and about to lose this fight, quickly got to work.

"Yuki, not sure what you can do, but give it your all…I'll cover."

What happened next was something Fu was not expecting. Yuki growled and started to glow red, the aura she put out was like that of Kurama's. The fighting stopped for a brief moment to see who was behind such an evil presence, but once they saw what it was, Yagura's loyalists started to laugh.

Yuki narrowed her now amethyst eyes in disgust. How dare these humans laugh at me! How dare they think I am but a weak animal! One of the loyalists started to slowly walk towards Yuki with a smug smile. A smile which was erased when Yuki blew a massive fireball from her mouth which impacted the loyalist's face. As they were screaming in agony, Yuki vanished and proceeded to tear out the loyalist's throat; her white fur now stained red.

"YUKI NO WEAK!"

Fu could only blink in shock as she watched the arctic fox start to tear Yagura's forces limb from limb, sometimes impaling them with her tails.

"_Chomei…remind me never to piss off your brother._"

Said bijuu smirked as she knew Kurama's anger all too well. "**Heh, you should've been there when we pulled pranks on him…oh how he loathed the laughs he got.**"

The jinchuriki's eyes widened as she connected the dots. "_Kurama hates being saw as weak, doesn't he?_"

Chomei nodded as she tried to hold off her laughter, but it eventually failed. As laughter filled her mind, Fu got her answer. Shaking her head in mirth, she rushed off to help Yuki finish off Yagura's forces.

Ao, who was in command of this group, knew that he was the cause for the failed ambush. A move which resulted in backup being called in and them almost getting slaughtered as a result. Just as he was about to call for a tactical retreat, the sight of Yuki tearing the opposition limb from limb brought new hope for him and the others.

A war cry rang out, and the battle started anew.

Blades clashed, jutsu flew about, and soon the enemy numbers started to dwindle. But that didn't mean there were still casualties on the allied end as well, something which Ao almost became a part of. Being so focused on the enemy in front of him, and not using his hidden Byakugan, made him miss the loyalist ready to behead him from behind. Luckily for him, Yuki saw what was about to happen and tripped the person up then blew a fireball in their face point blank.

Ao sighed in relief as he finished off his enemy then turned to the blood soaked fox with a smile.

"Thank you, Yuki."

The fox smiled and innocently replied, "Yuki kick ass!"

It didn't take long until the sector was back in allied hands, but it was also at this time that a massive explosion took place near the Kage Tower.

"Naruto/Uto!" Fu and Yuki yelled as they quickly ran towards the blast site to see if he was OK.

* * *

**West Sector**

Much like the North Sector, this one was overrun with Yagura's troops. The only difference, however, was that Mei was the one leading which was proving to be quite effective. Thanks to most of the rebels having a water or wind affinity, Mei's lava and boil release jutsu were bolstered.

During the initial ambush, Mei used her **Skilled Mist Technique** which was helped along by multiple **Great Breakthrough** being performed. Not only was the opposition knocked down, but the acidic properties of the mist started to eat away at their skin. Another time would be when Mei shot out multiple **Lava Bullets** at the loyalist's feet where they hardened when they came in contact with a **Water Bullet **or a **Water Trumpet**. This made the opposition easy targets due to their immobility.

All in all, Mei's group was very cohesive and slowly pushing Yagura's forces back. However, even Mei knew that her forces could do so much. Something which was evident by the occasional rebel casualty.

Hinata just got done performing an **Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms **to a loyalist, the last strike ruptured his heart. She then turned and quickly fired off a **Water Dragon** towards an incoming group with minimal hand signs thanks to her high water affinity. It was here that she ducked to avoid an overhead slash, but then placed her hands on the ground and performed a super kick to the bottom of the person's chin. A sickening snap was heard followed by the muffled thump as the now dead loyalist hit the ground. With a deep breath, she calmed herself and looked around as she stood. After nodding at a job well done, she ran towards Mei to see if anything else needed to be done. As she left, Hinata discreetly threw a kunai towards one of the roofs.

A dead Yagura loyalist soon fell to the ground below, a kunai between their eyes.

It was at this point Killer B arrived to find, much to his disappointment, that Mei basically had everything handled. That didn't mean that he couldn't put on a little show.

Once he pulled out his eight swords and placed them where they needed to be, he ran towards the remaining opposition while screaming his famous line.

"I float like a butterfly, and sting like a bee! Weee!"

The remaining loyalists stood no chance against Killer B's speed and unique kenjutsu style. Like the other sectors, this one also fell under allied control. Before any celebration could be done, however, a massive explosion took place where the Kage Tower was. Concerned, B sheathed his blades and ran off to see if Naruto was OK.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to see if he was still alive. After looking around, he noticed that around him was a massive crater and the entire center of the village was destroyed. The place he stood, however, was still intact. Naruto finally uncrossed his arms and started to laugh.

"_My fair maiden's seal worked!_" The laughter ceased and a seductive smirk came to his face. "_Oh yeah, Shizuka's definitely getting the royal treatment tonight._"

The roar of Isobu brought Naruto out of his semi-perverted thoughts and back to focusing on the battle ahead. Without even saying a word, Kurama already linked up with him and soon the Kyuubi rose once again just like it did in Iwa a little over a year ago.

With a roar of his own, Naruto and Kurama launched themselves towards the three-tailed turtle intent on finally ending the genjutsu on Yagura. As the two bijuu traded blows with one another, destroying more of the village as they went, Fu, B, and Yuki arrived on scene.

"Yuki, go find Kiba and Choji and make sure they are OK while we help Naruto." Fu ordered.

"Yuki go!"

As the arctic fox scampered off, Killer B looked to Fu and nodded. Soon, all of Kiri bore witness to not two, but four bijuu being in their village at the same time. It was history in the making, and they had the front seats to the biggest show of them all.

Using his tentacles, Gyuki grabbed Isobu and threw him out of the village and onto one of the many islands nearby. Just like old times, Chomei, Kurama, and Gyuki ran towards their brother like it was one massive game of tag. However, this was no game and the stakes were much higher.

Just as Isobu recovered, the bijuu was hit with Chomei's **Spear Attack Shining Horn** which plowed the three-tails deep into the ground. Following up was Kurama who swiped his claws to produce a **Nine-Tails Twister **which destroyed the island and sent Isobu into the air. Lastly was Gyuki who fired a **Biju Bomb Barrage **at the airborne target. The flash of the multiple explosions was like a second sun, the sound produced was deafening, but through it all you could hear Isobu roar in pain.

Soon, the bijuu splashed down into the sea only to resurface a short while later with confusion written all over his face.

"**Brothers, Sister…where am I?**"

Instead of Kurama, Chomei, and Gyuki answering, they let their hosts have control back. While Naruto and Chomei hovered in the air, Killer B used chakra to stand on the water.

"You've been controlled for years, Isobu." Naruto finally answered with sadness. "Don't you remember an orange masked man before darkness consumed you?"

"**Mask…mask…I'm not sure, everything's fuzzy.**" Isobu yawned. "**Hmm, I'm tired…time to let Yagura have control back. Night everyone!**"

Fu quickly flew over and plucked the unconscious Yagura out of the sea and sighed as she knew what the Mizukage would do once he awoke and if he remembered the horrors he caused. It wasn't just her that knew, but Naruto and Killer B as well.

The trip back to Kiri was silent as the three contemplated their next move.

* * *

**With Obito**

The Uchiha grasped his head as pain suddenly overcame him. He knew what had happened, but the loss didn't bother him one bit, in fact, the good news has kept coming in. It has been over a week since he told the rest of the Akatsuki to go forth to the small villages and slay any in their path. News of this quickly spread across the Elemental Nations, and tensions against his organization was beginning to strain.

"All I need is one more push, one more to bring this Nation to war once again..."

* * *

**Konoha – Kage Tower**

Nagato slammed his hands on the desk in anger as he read the most recent report given to him by his Sensei, Jiraiya. The killing intent he exuded brought the hidden ANBU to their knees as they struggled for breath.

"S-sir!" One choked out which brought the Godaime back to reality.

Once the killing intent was gone, Nagato sighed. "I apologize, but the news I've just gotten has just brought us one step closer to war."

"Another village Nagato-sama?" One of the ANBU questioned.

"First Kumo, and now two smaller ones. Although they tried to recover from the last conflict, they stood no chance. Hidden Frost and Hidden Hot Springs have joined the list of those lost to history." Nagato said as he turned his seat to look at the village below as he contemplated his next move.

The ANBU knew when their Hokage needed his space, and this was one of those times. It would be another 30 minutes before Nagato turned around and pulled out sheets of paper and a pen.

It was then he began to write.


	28. Arc Three: Ch 13

**AN: **Hope people don't start hating me and my story for the surprise I put in the beginning of the chapter. Seriously, it pained me to do this but it had to be done for certain events to take place. Regardless of this, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks! Final note, I will be doing time skips after this chapter to help quicken the pace a little.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I am not doing this for profit. All rights go to their respective owner(s).

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

* * *

**Arc Three: Home is Where the Heart Lies**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Just as Naruto, Fu, and Killer B arrived back in Kiri with Yagura, they were met by Shizuka who had a worried look on her face. However, this look wasn't because she feared for Naruto's safety. No. This look was for two persons in particular.

"Shizuka, what's the matter?" Naruto said calmly even though he feared the worst.

"It's Kiba and Choji…Hinata and I tried the best we could but we are unsure if they will even last until nightfall."

Naruto frowned and looked over to his fellow jinchuriki.

"Go, fool ya fool, we know what to do." Killer B said somberly.

Naruto nodded and grasped a now crying Shizuka before they flew off to where the civilian's set up a makeshift hospital seeming that the other one was now gone. Once they landed, Naruto couldn't help but get flashbacks to the war in Iron Country. From those he buried, from those he killed, and from those that were wounded…such memories were hard to forget. As Naruto continued to console Shizuka, Hinata just walked out of a nearby tent with Neji and gasped.

"Naruto-san, thank Kami you're here…quickly, Kiba and Choji haven't much time."

Although it was a short walk to the two Konoha nin's tent, time seemed to pass by very slowly which made the pain in everyone's heart increase. Once they entered the tent, Naruto couldn't help but to clench his eyes shut and look away in sadness and guilt.

"_If only I hadn't accepted their request to fight…_"

After a short while, Naruto had the courage to see what condition Kiba and Choji were in.

He wished that he could keep his eyes shut.

Kiba was missing his left arm at the shoulder and had multiple lacerations and contusions covering his body. His right eye was sliced out, a scar now going through it and ended at the bridge of the nose. And that didn't even count the internal injuries.

Choji, like Kiba, had lost his left arm at the shoulder, but his external injuries seemed a lot worse. Multiple puncture wounds covered his body, some dangerously close to the heart. One in particular made Naruto wince as he knew that Choji would never walk again if he survived.

"Who did this?" Naruto whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

"Obito, Naruto…and he had my old accomplice as well." Orochimaru sadly stated as he entered the tent. "Kiba, Choji, and I were leading a small group of rebels towards the front gate when the explosives went off prematurely…only the three of us were left alive. I'm sorry I couldn't protect them, Naruto."

The person in mention looked over to the Sennin to see that he was on crutches and had sustained minor wounds. No doubt his snake like qualities helped him survive the fight. It was here, Naruto sighed.

"You hold no blame, Orochimaru, that torch should be mine to bear. I was the one to allow them to fight, not you."

Shizuka, having dried her tears, slapped Naruto across the face which surprised Hinata, Neji and Orochimaru, but not as much as Naruto himself.

"Shizuka?"

"Oh no mister, we are not going through this again! Just like the assassin incident in Iron Country, Kiba and Choji are sacrifices of war. WAR, Naruto…can't you see that another one is fast approaching?"

Naruto hung his head in shame. Yes, he felt the winds of change as well as the approaching storm. He just wanted to have a peaceful vacation with the love of his life, nothing more, nothing less. Yet, no matter where Naruto went, war followed and people he grew to become friends with have perished. After a long moment of silence, Naruto spoke up again. His tone and demeanor was more serious than before.

"How strong, Orochimaru, how strong was Obito. Yes, I fought him once before but I could tell he was toying with me."

Without hesitation, "At least Sensei's level when he was in his prime, yet I can tell that he could become much stronger. Perhaps a strength like that of Madara."

"Did you wound him at all, did you find any weaknesses?"

Orochimaru sadly shook his head. "If you can call quick to anger a weakness then yes, but overall in terms of technique? Ku ku ku, even when giving it my all I could barely touch the man. With Hashirama's **Wood Release** an **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** and the possibility of gaining the fabled **Rinnegan**…"

The Sennin left it at that, but it was enough for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." Shizuka meekly said which gained his attention. "Neither you and I are even close to that level, and if he wishes to use one of us to get to the other…."

The Uzumaki nodded and kissed Shizuka on the forehead. "I know, my fair maiden, which is why I propose we take the time that we have to ready ourselves for when the time comes. Train with the Salamanders and learn their art. As for me, I must retrace the footsteps of the past."

Before any other talking could be done, Hinata, who had been looking over Choji and Kiba all this time, shouted that Kiba had come out of his coma, but only slightly.

Kiba, despite his injuries, managed to twist his head to look at Naruto. With his remaining arm, he motioned to come forth and lend him his ear. Naruto, with tears threatening to come out again, obliged and did as told.

"T-Take Akamaru back to m-my mom, and tell her that I loved her." Kiba rasped out then paused for a cough which was full of blood. His breathing became shallower. "D-Do not blame y-yourself, t-tell my f-friends to remember my s-sacrifice and to never forget me."

Even though Kiba coughed out more blood, a smile came to his face.

"On my honor as a samurai, your memory will be forever with me, and your final words will be told. Anything else?"

Too painful to speak, and knowing his time was soon to be up, Kiba motioned towards Choji with his head. Naruto and the others understood what he wanted. The Akimichi was wheeled over to the Inuzuka so that they could clasp hands. Once Naruto helped them do this, Choji decided to wake up.

Kiba and Choji, two friends since the beginning of their birth, smiled at each other and spoke their final words.

"Friends for e-eternity, right?" Kiba said as he grasped Choji's hand tighter.

"Y-yah, friends for eternity…h-hope they have e-eating contests up there."

The two shared a pained laugh before Kiba replied. "You and m-me b-both, pal."

And with that last statement, Kiba and Choji passed from this world. The Konoha 12 was one huge family, and seeing two of his friends act so casually in the face of death made Neji fall to his knees and start to bawl his eyes out. As Hinata bent down to console her cousin, Naruto, Shizuka, and Orochimaru decided to leave the two to themselves and mourn elsewhere.

"Uto, Uka, OK?" Yuki made her presence known, her fur still stained with blood.

"In time Yuki, we will be." Shizuka said with a frown, then looked over to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Go, I know when you need your space…take your journey, our future family can wait."

Naruto nodded and returned the kiss, but this time on the lips. After they broke, they smiled at each other and went their separate ways. For Yuki, she was torn on who to go with. Both needed help as the emotions she sensed implied, but who needed helped the most? As if reading Yuki's mind, Shizuka looked at the arctic fox and gave her a few ear scratches for good measure.

"Go Yuki, my future husband needs a companion to help him get through this troubling time."

The fox nodded and yipped in understanding. "Yuki go, Uka be safe!"

"Thanks Yuki."

Once the arctic fox was out of sight, Shizuka bit her thumb and summoned the salamander from before; Aoi.

"Hey Shizuka, is it that time already?"

Shizuka nodded, "Hai, the Fourth Shinobi War is upon us."

Aoi nodded as he knew the severity of the situation. Both vanished in a puff of smoke not long after which left Orochimaru by his lonesome.

"_Hmm, perhaps it's time for the Sannin to become whole once again._"

With that thought in mind, the Snake Sennin went to pick up Akamaru before trying to find Naruto. Orochimaru knew that he would be headed back to Konoha before he left on his journey.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Lit cigarette in his mouth, Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he looked out towards the ocean from the rooftop he was sitting on. He now understood what his master meant by the prophecy changing; on how he would endure great sorrow along the way.

"**Kit, if you need to talk…**" Kurama said with a frown, his ears drooped in sadness.

Naruto mentally shook his head, "_I understand Kurama, but through all the hardships I've experienced, what's one more rock added to the rippling pond? A ripple which seemed to start with Obito at my birth, a ripple in which I am tasked to stop._"

The bijuu couldn't help but smile, "**Just like Fukui... no wonder he saw you as his son.**"

Naruto let out a small smile of his own while he exhaled the smoke in his lungs. Once the cancer stick was back in his mouth, he took a scroll out of a hidden pocket in his kimono; the one Kisame gave him. As he unrolled the ancient looking parchment, he couldn't help but remember the first time he read the contents.

Inside was yet another riddle, but it also stated something Naruto only achieved once. Something he did completely by accident; combine two Ki elements. Naruto read over the riddle again to get an idea of where he was heading after Konoha.

"Traverse the mountains, one must go, to collect another scroll. On the highest peak, near a small creek, a cave awaits as the Chosen One seeks."

"Interesting riddle gaki." Zabzua interrupted which made Naruto nod.

"I saw this creek when I battled Onoki, but where these scrolls will lead me is anyone's guess."

A silence soon overcame the two as Naruto rolled the scroll back up, and put it back in his hidden pocket. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought about Kiba and Choji, one which Zabuza caught and patted Naruto on the back with a sad smile.

"Both were great shinobi, a shame that their career had to be cut short…had all the makings of a legend."

Suddenly, Naruto's cigarette wasn't as appetizing. With a grunt of disgust, he flicked it away and continued to look out towards the ocean as he spoke.

"Their sacrifice won't be forgotten, everyone in Kiri is in mourning…a Ki signature I haven't felt since my master passed." After a pause, Naruto changed subjects. "Any idea on a new Mizukage?"

Zabuza frowned at the change of subject, but he understood the reasoning as to why.

"Not yet gaki, but I wouldn't mind having Mei fill the void. Although a little hot headed, she's lead these rebels for years, through good times and bad. Then again, we also have you."

Naruto shook his head with a slight smile. "I'm a samurai, Zabuza, even you should know that becoming a Kage is impossible for me."

"But, isn't Konoha your home?"

Naruto's smile grew wider. "I was born there, yes, but my heart calls out to my true home, one in which I hope to raise a family and lead in the future…Iron Country."

Zabuza nodded with a smile then unsealed something from his arm and handed it to Naruto. After doing so, the Uzumaki's eyes widened as it was another ancient scroll. Before Naruto could speak, however, the swordsman did that for him.

"I know of the cave which that riddle foretold, found it by accident on a routine mission there many years ago. Not much was there except a pedestal with that scroll on it." Zabuza pointed at the scroll then shrugged. "Never got around to seeing what was inside, it was like the scroll was telling me to wait for someone special."

Naruto held his breath as he proceeded to open the scroll. Once opened all the way, his and Zabuza's eyes widened. Instead of a riddle, it was a map which showed where the next scroll was at.

"_Of course! Now it finally makes sense…what secrets are you hiding Masamune?_" Naruto thought.

"Gaki." Zabuza started, worry in his voice. "There's a reason why nobody has been able to access that island, many have tried but they always get caught up in those…"

"I understand, Zabuza. However, the blood in my veins should allow me passage." Naruto interrupted as he rolled the scroll back up.

A bark and a cry of 'Uto!' interrupted anything they were going to say next. Turning their heads, Zabuza and Naruto saw Orochimaru holding a bandaged up Akamaru with Yuki not far behind.

It was time to go.

Before Naruto did, however, he bowed to Zabuza in thanks. "It was a pleasure speaking to you once more, Demon of the Bloody Mist. Perhaps our paths will cross again someday."

Zabuza returned the bow before he replied. "And it was an honor to get to fight alongside you, Akuma no Senshi. Kiri will always be in your debt."

As Naruto started to walk with Yuki and Orochimaru, he added one last thing.

"Yagura will be taken care of, so fear not for your safety. Also, tell Mei that I apologize for being absent during her coronation. Again, it was a pleasure. Farwell, Zabuza-san."

The Seven Swordsman couldn't help but mentally chuckle. "_How he predicts the future, I will never know._"

* * *

**With Killer B and Fu**

Taking shelter in a partly destroyed building, Killer B and Fu waited for Yagura to wake up. Currently, the former Mizukage was bound to a support beam, and his weapons taken away. To put it bluntly, Yagura was a suicide risk once he began to remember the genocide that he was forced to commit. A subtle twitch of a face muscle or groan brought sadness to B and Fu's faces as they knew that the memories were already starting to filter through. Minutes passed with Yagura not waking, but eventually one memory became too horrid to watch.

"NO!" The Mizukage sobbed and proceeded to empty his stomach on the wooden floor.

"I didn't kill that child, I didn't kill that child!" He continued once he stopped retching but the sobbing continued.

Killer B and Fu let Yagura continue to, though they became tense when he tried to break out of his bindings. Soon, the crying stopped, and Yagura finally looked to the two, his face devoid of the desire to live.

"Just kill me, please, let Isobu reform so that he could live in peace."

Fu shook her head with a frown, "No can do, Yagura. The one that controlled you now has two of our own, one of which is responsible for destroying Kumo."

"W-what!?" Yagura's eyes widened in shock.

Killer B nodded and told his fellow jinchuriki of the past conflict which destroyed Iwa and how Obito put Onoki under a genjutsu to do so. He also told Yagura about Naruto and his near death in said conflict. Not only that, but some facts of his Iron Country involvement as well. The last thing Killer B mentioned was how all the jinchuriki were gathering to help end Obito and his twisted vision on how to bring peace to this world.

It seemed to awaken Yagura's mind and help distract him from the thoughts of wanting to kill himself.

"_Isobu, you awake?_"

The bijuu grumbled as he awoke from his nap. "**Now I am, you insufferable brat! What do you want, and make it quick." **

Yagura mentally sighed before he spoke. "_C-Can you help suppress what Obito did…as much as I want to die and let you go free, the thought of us jinchuriki banding together and ending the man who did this to us sounds fun." _

Isobu closed his eye in sadness, "**I can, little one, but it will take time.**"

"_Thanks Isobu._"

"**Anytime, but remember your friends as they will help you along in the healing process…now begone, my nap awaits.**"

Killer B smiled and went into his usual rap as he saw Yagura come to. "Talked to Isobu, I can tell, hope it helps your suicidal spell, fool ya fool!"

A smack was heard shortly after courtesy of Fu. "Not helping B!"

Yagura let out a short chuckle which surprised him so much that he covered his mouth.

"_I haven't laughed in so long…it, it feels wonderful. Is this what it's like to have people who care for you?_"

"I knew I sensed your signatures in here, and…oh, hello Yagura, finally awake I see." Naruto interrupted, a smile adorned his face as he laid eyes on the former Mizukage.

Yuki cautiously went up to Yagura and sniffed him. It wasn't long until the arctic fox licked the jinchuriki across the face which made everyone laugh.

"OK, Uto!"

"Thanks Yuki, but I could already tell he was no threat to us."

The fox nodded and gnawed off the bindings to allow Yagura to stand up and stretch. Once the kinks were out, he looked at Naruto and couldn't help but let his tears flow out once more. However, these weren't one of sadness, but one of complete joy.

The joy of finally being free.

Naruto's eyes widened as Yagura suddenly engulfed him in a hug while saying 'thank you' over and over again. However, Naruto's eyes quickly softened as he consoled his fellow jinchuriki.

"It is not I who you need to thank, but Killer B and Fu as well. If not for us, the rebels would have surely called for your head. Fear not for your life, as you have family now whom will go to the ends of the Elemental Nations just to ensure your safety. Fear not for Obito, as we will free our brother and sister from his grasp and come together as one to end that which is the embodiment of evil."

Naruto paused as he pushed back Yagura, and looked down at him with a smile.

"Follow B and Fu, go to Iwa and meet your new family. Train, to your heart's content. Train, so that we will be ready to face the common enemy that stands before us."

Yagura dried his tears and smiled back. He couldn't speak as his emotions were still high, though a nod of the head is all Naruto needed. Said person looked down at Yuki and scratched behind her ears.

"Let's go Yuki, we have to get back to Konoha to give two people the hero's burial they deserve."

While Fu and B gasped in shock, Yagura rose an eyebrow in confusion which made Naruto close his eyes in sadness. Before he spoke, he took out a cigarette from his hidden kimono pocket, put it in his mouth, and lit it with his fire Ki. After taking a drag and exhaling the smoke, he confirmed Killer B and Fu's worst fears.

"Yes, B, Fu, I have to break two mother's hearts…and Yagura, Obito was the one who did the deed. Use this incentive not for revenge, but to find the strength which lies in your heart." After another drag on his cancer stick, Naruto motioned towards the exit. "Come, Yuki."

As Naruto and the arctic fox left, Yagura couldn't help but clench his fists in anger at what Obito had done.

His suicidal thoughts were now focused on mutilating the Uchiha and pissing on his bloodied, mangled corpse.

* * *

**Time Skip: One Week, Obito – Hidden Base**

As the Uchiha paced back and forth, he couldn't help but think about his next move. He wondered if it was the correct time to strike, but then again Zetsu just returned with some troubling news.

Yagura was still alive and the rest of the jinchuriki were headed to Iwa to join the one's he decided to leave behind. Not only this, but Mei was made Mizukage, Shizuka had vanished with her whereabouts unknown, and Naruto, Orochimaru, and the Hyuga were back in Konoha.

Not all news was bad, however.

Hidden Frost, Hidden Hot Springs, and five other small villages were now wiped off the map thanks to Kakuzu and the others. While they were ransacking the small villages, he had Yugito and Utakata target something much larger.

Sky Country.

Zetsu informed Obito that they were ready to make another strike thanks to gathering the power of the Zero-Tails. A power which the Uchiha wanted to add to his arsenal.

"_With Sky Country's technology in my grasp, the world will learn to bow at my feet…yes, peace achieved through absolute fear._" He paused as he thought back to two individuals he killed. "_Kiba and Choji, in hindsight, there deaths will only make Konoha train harder which will also make Nagato harder to get to…hmm, perhaps Zetsu can help me with this predicament._"

* * *

**Konoha Gates**

After Naruto, Yuki and Orochimaru left Killer B and the others, they went back to see if Neji and Hinata were ready to go. Although it took them 10 minutes to say their final goodbyes, the Hyuga helped seal Kiba and Choji's bodies inside two of Shizuka's special storage scrolls.

As they left Kiri, they were praised by the rebels and civilian population. Some even tried to give them gifts which they politely denied. Through it all, Mei never met them due to her managing the rebuilding process, but Naruto knew that Zabuza would get the message to her. Once they left the gates of the village, and got onto a boat for the mainland, they knew they had a long journey ahead of them.

A week later, they arrived at the gates of Konoha where Izumo and Kotetsu noticed something was off. One, Akamaru was without Kiba, and two, only the Hyuga's returned from their mission.

As they allowed everyone to pass once papers were checked, both feared the worst.

"Take the scrolls to my cousin and give your reports." Naruto said in a defeated tone once out of earshot of the gate guards. "I will do the task of notifying Tsume and Choji's mother."

"Can we tell the others about this?" Neji questioned while doing his best not to break down in tears again.

After some thought, Naruto nodded. "Like I told Yagura, use their deaths as a means to gain strength to defeat our common foe. Fight, so that their memory and sacrifice will forever be honored."

It was here, Naruto was handed Akamaru before the group split up.

"**You know how defeated these families will be right? Both were clan heirs.**"

"_I understand, Kurama. And thanks for consoling me on the trip back…all these conflicts I've had to endure keeps brining back unwanted memories._"

The bijuu smiled as he stretched and walked out of his cave only to brush up against a tree to itch himself.

"**Ah…that's the spot.**" Naruto sweat dropped at this which made Kurama chuckle to himself. "**I will do my best to suppress those you wish not to see again, but I can only do so much.**"

Naruto nodded and broke the connection as he had made it to the Inuzuka's compound.

* * *

"State your business!" One of the guards ordered while the other punched his shoulder.

Naruto simply held up a bandaged up Akamaru which made the two guards eyes widen in shock. Eyes which soon found the ground very interesting. They understood the meaning behind the simple gesture and allowed Naruto to enter.

Tsume was humming as she cooked one of Kiba's favorite dishes. She had a feeling that he would come home from his mission today and would want something comforting. Little did she know, that her day filled with happiness would soon become one of mourning?

Just as she stirred the pot of potatoes, a knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it?" Tsume said as she walked towards the door.

"It's Naruto, Tsume-san, may I please enter?"

With a smile, she opened the door to allow the son of Minato and Kushina to come inside. That smile, however, fell at seeing a wounded Akamaru and no Kiba.

"Kiba never leaves Akamaru behind." She whispered in shock. "Unless…no, please, tell me my baby boy is OK!?"

A whimper for said ninken made reality hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry Tsume, but you son was killed in the line of duty." Naruto somberly stated which made the clan head's knees weak as she started to cry.

After helping Tsume into a chair in the dining room, he went and checked on the food. Seeing that the potatoes were done, he shut off the burner then took a seat across from the clan head.

"W-Who else?" Tsume said with a choked sob. "I know Kiba wasn't alone."

Naruto sighed, his one word answer made the clan head sob even more.

"Choji."

After a couple minutes, Tsume dried her tears, her face filled with immeasurable sorrow.

"I even made Kiba's favorite meal thinking he would be home today, but I never expected this." After a deep breath, she spoke again. "Was it quick?"

Naruto let out a small smile and told Tsume what Kiba told him as well as how they held hands before he and Choji passed on. It brought a small smile to the Inuzuka's face.

"Can I come with you to the Akimichi compound, I think it will do me some good?"

Naruto simply stood and helped Tsume up. Without saying a word, they both started to walk to the Akimichi compound.

* * *

**Hokage Office **

Nagato couldn't help but look at the two scrolls in front of him with a frown. The news was devastating, even more so knowing that Obito was the one behind it. After the Hyuga gave their report, they were dismissed which left Orochimaru in the office. It wasn't but a moment later that Nagato called for Hiruzen and the other two Sannin. Once they arrived, they were notified of Kiba and Choji's deaths. The air in the office was now thick with sorrow, but also a twinge of anger at knowing who did the deed. After a tense silence Nagato spoke, his voice stern and left little room for negotiation.

"I've already sent out a missive to the nations that have been spared, Iron Country included, about what to do with this threat. In it, I brought up the option of doing something that hasn't been done in many years."

Hiruzen's eyes widened as he interrupted, "A Kage Summit!"

The Godaime nodded as he turned to look out towards the Hokage Monument. "Yes, Sandaime-dono, that. And to my surprise, everyone has agreed."

"And what of Kumo, and the just liberated Kiri? Shouldn't those Kages be involved as well?" Tsunade questioned which made Nagato hum in thought.

"Hmm, I suppose that is a possibility, but we all know how weak those villages are right now. However, that doesn't mean we can have them join forces with another village."

Hiruzen closed his eyes in thought as he traveled back to the Warring Clan Era. There, a memory popped up at how some weak or divided clans managed to eradicate a stronger one. Once the Sandaime smiled in a particular way, it sent shivers up the Sannin's spines.

"_Oh no, there's that smile again..._" Each of them thought.

"Nagato-san, have I ever told you about how some major clans became extinct back when I was growing up?" Hiruzen said, his pipe now in his mouth before lighting it.

"…_and there's the pipe. Yep, the professor is back._" The Sannin finished with a mental chuckle.

"No, I don't believe I have, but if it is just meaningless to our current situation then I won't hesitate to kick you out." Nagato warned, his Rinnegan eyes narrowed.

After living through three wars, Hiruzen just laughed the evil stare off. "I assure you, it is well worth your time. May I?"

With a grunt, the Uzumaki acquiesced. "You may."

Eyes closed, smile on his face, and his pipe lit, Hiruzen delved deep into his memory and told of how smaller, divided clans joined forces in order to topple a much larger clan. After a major enemy was defeated, these alliances usually stayed strong though there was the occasional few that fell apart.

Once he finished his tale, The Professor, opened his eyes and looked directly into the Rinnegan without fear.

"Don't you see Nagato-san, all of us must come together as one to fight this common foe. The Elemental Nations are weak and divided, and this Kage Summit could very well be place where all past conflicts can be cast aside and where us as a Nation finally becomes whole."

Before Nagato could respond, one of Jiraiya's toads summoned itself inside the office. Seeing the toad filled with worry put everyone on edge.

"What do you have to report?" Jiraiya said, fearing that another major village was wiped off the map.

"Yugito and Utakata have been spotted leaving one of Lightning Country's ports, possibly headed towards Sky Country."

This raised some eyebrows.

"We destroyed them in the second war, why would Obito have them go there?" Jiraiya questioned.

The toad shrugged, "Dunno, though rumors have sprouted of unusual activity in those parts. Do you wish for me to go there, Jiraiya-san?"

Nagato was the one who answered. "Yes…if Obito has those controlled jinchuriki going then he knows something we don't."

The Toad Sage nodded to his summon who dispelled soon after. With a sigh, Nagato continued.

"The Kage Summit will be in a year and a half, but in that time I want all of you, all of Konoha, to step up training. The academy will now be implemented with higher standards and the village will be under Martial Law. I will discuss with my cousin about what to do with the samurai in training here, though from what I can tell, none will be ready to face such a foe."

The Sannin and Hiruzen accepted Nagato's choices with a stiff nod. Soon after, they were all dismissed. Once outside the office, however, Hiruzen stopped his students.

"I believe it is time for the team to come together again, come we will train at my personal grounds."

All three Sannin looked at their Sensei in shock.

"B-But, your age, your heart condition!" Tsunade stuttered in response.

The God of Shinobi couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle before he spoke. "Ah Tsunade, always watching for my well-being, even when you were but a gennin." A slight pause. "But fear not for these old bones. I've survived three wars already, why not add another to my already impressive resume?"

"Ku ku ku, always one to stare death in the face, eh Sensei. Even at almost 73 years of age, the thought of battle still excites you."

"Hah! I'd like to see anyone try to keep this geriatric goon down." Hiruzen retorted which made the Sannin chuckle.

Once calmed down, Jiraiya patted his Sensei on the shoulder with a smile. "C'mon you geriatric fool, time to get you back into peak performance…that is, if you don't break a hip in the process."

Hiruzen couldn't help but shake his head in mirth as he shunshined his students to his personal training ground.

It was going to be an interesting year and a half.

* * *

**With Naruto**

As he exited the Akimichi compound, he sighed in relief knowing that the hard part was done. Although Tsume and Choji's mother were extremely distraught, both were strong willed and vowed to help each other get over their loss.

"**Feeling better Kit?**" Kurama asked.

"_Much, like a weight has been lifted off my chest._"

No further conversation took place as Naruto walked towards his samurai academy to see how his students were doing. Along the way, he saw the rest of the Konoha 12 at Akimichi BBQ in honor of their fallen comrades. He noticed two steaming plates of BBQ were on the table at the place where Kiba and Choji would have sat. Naruto stayed long enough for everyone to notice where he gave a small smile in return. Each smiled back which prompted Naruto to leave.

He knew that Shikamaru and the others needed their space.

As Naruto unlocked and entered his master's emporium, Naruto went to the back room and promptly laid on the cot. Not long after, Yuki joined him with a sad whimper.

"Uto Ok?"

Naruto smiled as he scratched behind the arctic fox's ears. Amid the sounds of his students sparring with one another, Naruto fell into a deep slumber.

One which was long overdue.


	29. Arc Three: Ch 14

**AN:** This was supposed to be the first chapter to Arc 4, but I thought it would better fit as the end of Arc 3. I apologize for the delay in this, but I had a lot of graduate school prep. That, and my drive to write was not that great. I estimate five to six chapters for Arc 4. As for estimated update time…unsure, but I will keep you posted on my Author Note section on my profile page. Thanks all, and once again I apologize for the delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form and I am not doing this for monetary gain.

_ITALICS_ – Thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon speak

* * *

**Arc Three: Home is Where the Heart Lies**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Rain fell down upon Konoha as if to show that the God's themselves were grieving over the loss of Kiba and Choji.

Two young shinobi who just began to blossom.

Two young men who had their lives cut drastically short.

As the whole village gathered for the ceremony, they couldn't help but think back to yesterday when their Godaime announced the terrible news. For Naruto, the sudden shift in everyone's aura brought back visions of how his master died and the subsequent funeral. Although slightly put off by the hauntings of the past, Naruto had already accepted Fukui's choice and would honor his dying wish.

Naruto, dressed in his repaired and polished armor, couldn't help but look over at the remaining members of the Konoha 12 as they walked to the two caskets in tandem. He knew what pain they must be feeling at this moment, and also knew that a wound like this would take a long time to heal.

As the rain pelted his face, Naruto sighed and slowly made his way towards the group.

Ino couldn't help but look at Choji's peaceful face with a sad smile. Why? Just before his mission, Choji had asked her out on a date. With a stutter and a massive blush, one which would make the old Hinata proud, Ino accepted.

It was the best night of her life, and one she would never forget.

Ino couldn't hold back any longer and latched onto the person closest to her; Shikamaru.

"Let those troublesome feelings out, Ino. All of us are here for you."

For the other members of the Konoha 12, they weren't fairing much better. Try as they might, the tears couldn't be held back. For Sai, silent tears were shed not only for Kiba and Choji, but for the memories of the suicide mission that Danzo had sent him on many years ago.

"Hauntings of the past, Sai?" Naruto solemnly announced his presence which made the pale shinobi nod.

"I never knew the joys of emotion until I met these people…Kiba and Choji introduced me to Lazy Shadow and the others. And to see them sleeping so peacefully reminds me of my brush with death when Danzo sent me to Iron Country."

Naruto sighed and gently patted Sai on the back before he spoke. "The present is like a portal into the past…time rewinds, and the wounds which were healed long ago suddenly reopen."

"Wise words you speak, my boy." Hiruzen introduced himself with a small smile, one which Naruto returned.

"I've met the Shinigami far too much in my time, Ji-Ji. That, and Master Harumasa taught me well. Rest his soul."

Before the Sandaime could respond, the rest of the Konoha 12 had decided to join them. At first, the silence seemed like it would go on forever, but eventually the ever exuberant Lee decided to make his presence known.

"Unyouthful as Kiba and Choji's demise was, it only helps strengthen the flames of youth which we all carry inside each other!"

"A means to get stronger so that the enemy doesn't stand a chance." Tenten replied with a small smile.

No other words were said as Nagato cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. The ceremony to honor Kiba and Choji's sacrifice would begin and would be one that helped rekindle the Will of Fire which everyone held in their heart.

It was only until after the funeral service did Naruto hand Hinata a scroll.

"Take this to Hiashi-san please." Naruto started to explain after seeing the two Hyuga's confused faces. "I'm sure he will be pleased to know that what he and my master talked about all those years ago will come to fruition."

The two nodded and dared not look at what was written inside. Before leaving, however, Neji invited Naruto to Akimichi BBQ in remembrance of Kiba and Choji.

Naruto smiled as he replied. "I thank you for the hospitality, but I have footsteps of the past to retrace."

As Neji and Hinata watched the Uzumaki turn and head towards the gates, they couldn't help but become confused on whose footsteps those were. However, those thoughts were placed elsewhere as the rest of the Konoha 12 met up with them. If any of them stayed any longer, they would have seen the ghostly image of Fukui and Takeshi appear with smiles on their faces.

Both proud at what Naruto had become.

* * *

**Iwa – Tsuchikage Office**

A drop of cold sweat made its way down Kurotsuchi's neck as she stared at the six jinchuriki in front of her. She had a feeling why they were here, and what would happen if she said the wrong thing. Yes Kurotsuchi was labeled a Kage, but the power of six jinchuriki together was something not to be reckoned with. Steeling her nerves, and remembering Onoki's past mistakes, Kurotsuchi spoke.

"Am I to assume Naruto sent you here to see if I will pose a threat to his march towards peace?"

No response, but the body language each presented told her enough. It made her smile.

"Do not think of me as another Onoki, I am far from that actually. After living with the geezer for so long, not to mention the Nations now knowing his dirty secrets, I have grown to realize his faults and helped Iwa become prosperous once again. I'm sure you've seen the improved buildings and such?"

Han and Roshi narrowed their eyes as Onoki was a huge sore spot for them. It was only natural that they distrusted his granddaughter. However, Gaara was more open-minded.

"With no allies, I cannot help but wonder how you are funding all these projects. Mining perhaps?"

Shizuka nodded her head and leaned back in her chair with a serious expression. "Correct, but I wish not to divulge any more until the Kage Summit has been held. I would like to judge the other Kage's to see if they are worthy of the product we are producing."

A silence overtook the office as the jinchuriki digested this, but after a while Gaara decided to test to see if Kurotsuchi knew about Kumo.

"As wise as this move is, I have to ask if you have heard about Kumo's demise at the hand of two of our fellow jinchuriki."

"W-What!?" Kurotsuchi eyes widened in shock.

Gaara couldn't help but smirk as he decided to push further. "Oh, and did I mention that Obito was the one who is controlling them much like he did to your grandfather?"

That did it.

With an anger befitting that of Onoki the Fence Sitter, Kurotsuchi slammed her earth enhanced fists on the desk which shattered it to pieces.

"If what you say is true…" Kurotsuchi angrily drawled out. "…I will enjoy ripping his body limb from limb!"

A knock at the office door interrupted any other conversation that was about to take place.

"What now!?" The Tsuchikage ordered.

"U-Um, Kurotuschi-sama, the Raikage is here to speak with you." The messenger nervously said once the office door was open. "Should I send him in?"

The granddaughter of Onoki couldn't help but rub her temples and groan. With a sigh, she nodded her head. Within seconds, an intimidating wall of muscle entered the small office.

A had arrived.

* * *

**With Naruto – Wave Country**

Thanks to using his wind Ki, it only took Naruto about six hours to arrive in Wave Country. The first impressive sight to behold his eyes was the massive bridge which connected the two land masses together. The second was the sight of the extremely busy, yet prosperous, village.

Ships, big and small, filled Wave Country's ports with some heading out to sea. Dock workers and sailors could be seen unloading or loading goods while the captain of the ships were talking to the foreman of the port; most likely arguing about the price of their wares.

The screams of people advertising in the town square could be heard along with the occasional newspaper boy asking five ryo for a paper. The culmination of aromas in this area was almost overwhelming to Naruto. Baking bread, the saltiness of the sea, a heated forge, among others.

"Five ryo for a paper sir?"

Naruto looked down at the kid with a smile. One which the kid returned when he realized that Naruto gave him 100 ryo instead.

"No paper kid, just take that to your family and use it well."

The paper boy nodded and pocketed the change before advertising to others. As he was about to buy other wares for his trip, Naruto ran into one person he thought he wouldn't see again for a long time.

Tazuna.

"Ah, Naruto-san. How's your super samurai academy going?"

"The students are progressing well, though I fear they will not be prepared for the war to come."

Tazuna grunted in annoyance. "I knew I wasn't the only one. Prices have become super cheap here due to the rise in trade recently...it tipped me off."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't prod any further. Yuki, however, decided to make her presence known.

"Yuki hungry!"

The bridge builder looked at the arctic fox then back at Naruto with a 'WTF look' which made Naruto shake his head in mirth.

"You'll get used to it...care to walk with me as I shop for my trip."

Tazuna nodded and handed Yuki a piece of fish which she greedily gobbled up.

"So, where to if you don't mind me asking?"

Naruto smirked as he knew his answer was going to leave the bridge builder speechless.

"Why, my clan's home of course! Uzushiogakure."

The sake bottle the old man had in his hand was now shattered on the cobblestone street, his mouth open in shock.

"**I find his lack of speech amusing.**" Kurama suddenly spoke up which made Naruto snort in amusement.

"_You would, Kurama._"

"**Hmm, I wonder if that artifact father left at my shrine is still there.**"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be speechless. Just what secrets would he unearth at his clan's home?

* * *

**Hiashi's Office**

The clan head looked at the scroll in his hands with something akin to anxiety. Yes, Hinata had told him what Naruto told her, but that still did not ease his nervousness. Eventually, he opened the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Hiashi, _

_As I'm sure you know by now, war is fast approaching and the end of the great villages is nigh. Although some villages are returning back to strength, the loss of Kumo and many other small villages are just preludes of what is to come. The aura I feel is foreboding, cold as the clutches of the Shinigami, and suffocating to the point where seppuku seems the only way for release. Do not dismiss my feelings as if you do, the Hyuga clan will cease to exist. Train hard, and above all, use the surprise Shizuka-chan has given at the end of the scroll. _

_Always know that the Hyuga clan will be allies to not only the Uzumaki, but the Harumasa as well. When the war is over, you are invited to stay with me in Iron Country, the place where the Hyuga clan was born. _

_In the best of regards, _

_Naruto Uzumaki Harumasa_

Hiashi couldn't help but let out a smile, even more so when he unsealed the surprise that Shizuka left for them. A note accompanied said surprise, one which simply stated:

LET THE CAGED BIRDS FLY FREE

* * *

**Iwa – Kurotsuchi's Office**

Fingers steepled, and chin resting against them, Kurotsuchi looked at A with narrowed eyes as she recanted what the man just told her.

"So, you decided to set up a tent city outside our village borders with your survivors a day before you arrive here without my knowledge, and only now wish to join forces?"

The put-off tone the Tsuchikage spoke with didn't faze the Raikage in the slightest.

"I would deny your request, but that is something my grandfather would have done. That, and we have a war approaching. So, I welcome you within our walls. However, I have but one question to ask…why didn't you notify me sooner?"

A nervously chuckled, "I was afraid you were like Onoki."

This made the six jinchuriki face fault. Here was A, one of the strongest Kage's in terms of physical strength and he was scared over some midget with a bulbous nose and terrible temper to boot. Even Kurotuschi pinched her nose and closed her eyes, a sigh of disbelief escaping her lips.

"Just go, A, I will notify every one of your arrival…to the jinchuriki, you have my permission to train in and around the village. The more protection, the better off this village will be in the long run."

* * *

**Naruto – Shores of Uzu**

Yuki and Naruto stared at the massive whirlpools about 30 yards from the bow of their small vessel. For Naruto, he hoped his Uzumaki would be enough to gain him safe passage. However, the amount of wreckage around the island and floating near the whirlpools didn't help matters any. Tazuna had told them of the dangers and how nobody had been able to access the island since the village fell in the second war.

Many have tried, all have failed.

It was because of this danger, Tazuna insisted that all his purchases were to be free of charge. Naruto was having none of it and paid everyone triple the amount and told them to put it to good use. After acquiring a small craft, almost the whole village came to see the Uzumaki off.

Now, here Naruto and Yuki were looking at the whirlpools in front of them.

"Ready, Yuki?"

"Yuki scared, Uto no go!"

Naruto scratched the fox's ears and smiled. "Too bad, the secrets of Masamune must be revealed."

With that, Naruto used his wind Ki to push the boat forward. As they entered the churning waters, Yuki couldn't help but put her front paws over her eyes and whimper in fear. As the sea spray started to soak both to the bone, and the waters attempted to capsize the craft, multiple whispers started to overcome Naruto.

"_The savior has returned!" _

"_Finally, the one to lay us to rest!"_

"_Our memory has not been forgotten, an Uzumaki lives!" _

"_Safe passage we must give him, honor him we must!"_

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled as he took everything in. And, soon enough, the sea calmed which made Yuki open an eye and peek between one of her paws. A rough jolt signaled they ran ashore which made Naruto open his eyes only to see destruction for miles around.

Skeletal remains, pot marks in the soil where explosions went off, and the ruins of Uzu in the distance brought tears to Naruto's eyes. He now understood just how brutal this battle was and how effective the Uzumaki were when it came to seals.

As he and Yuki exited the boat, Naruto examined some of the remains outside of the village and saw discarded Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri headbands as well as something else.

A blank mask with faded Kanji on it.

"Root…how far did Danzo's treachery go?" Naruto clenched his fists, though controlled his anger.

"**I'm sorry, Kit**." Kurama sadly said.

"_It's in the past, Kurama. Though I cannot help but feel sad to think that I could have had a true family had all this been avoided." _

With a motion of the hand, Yuki followed Naruto into Uzu only to find the skeletal remains of his clan members, their headbands gripped tightly in their skeletal hands. Without a thought, Naruto picked one up, and polished it to the best of his ability. The cloth that the metal was affixed to was all but rotted away but that did not deter Naruto at all. He simply took out his armor repair kit, and proudly sewed his clan's symbol to his armor; right over his heart.

"There, now my clan members will always have a place in my heart. But now, the hard task begins." After a sigh to recompose himself, Naruto looked at Yuki with a frown. "Come, we must lay these honorable shinobi to rest; ally and enemy alike."

Although it took until the sun went down, most of the remains were buried where they fell. Naruto wanted to continue, but he knew that Masamune hid something on this island. For now, he would focus on training and bury the rest later.

After a quick look at the map on the ancient scroll, Naruto started towards his destination and eventually found himself near the other end of the island; far away from Uzu. There a large mountain stood, and near the top was an indent which Naruto assumed was a cave. As he flew up with Yuki in tow, he couldn't help but think back to the time he found Masamune's home.

It didn't take long to reach the cave, and, to Naruto's surprise, the same wolf which attacked him in the mountains of Iron Country was there to greet him.

"Hello, Chosen One." It spoke with a growl, yet it was eerily soothing. "I apologize for our past encounter, but Masamune insisted that I gauge the Chosen's will in the face of death."

Naruto couldn't speak which made the wolf let out a vulpine grin.

"My name is Elune by the way…come, Chosen One, we have much to do in little time."

Naruto dumbly nodded, still not believing that the wolf was, in a way, a representation of Masamune's soul. However, as they started into the cave and descended into the darkness, Naruto found his voice.

"I'm honored that you are training me, Elune. But, may I ask one favor?"

The wolf nodded then turned to a nearby wall and touched it with his paw. A bright light was seen before stone grinding against stone could be heard. Soon, another passage way was open to show a bedroom and couple bookshelves filled with scrolls.

"Your request, Chosen One?" Elune mentally grinned at Naruto's shocked expression.

A playful bite on his left ankle via Yuki brought Naruto out of his stupor, then scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was too enamored by the sight before me. Anyway, could you train Yuki as well?"

Elune looked at the two tailed fox for a minute before nodding. "She is worthy and I will do as requested, Chosen One."

"Just call me Naruto, and thank you."

Elune bowed in thanks. "No, thank you, Naruto, for keeping Masamune's legacy intact. Although his students tried, only a couple managed to make scrolls to lead you here. However, the rest managed to spread his legacy through stories and teaching future samurai…most likely the ones protecting your Daimyo's today."

Naruto nodded as he walked to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a scroll that was calling to him. When he opened it, he blinked at shock at what was written on this scroll.

It was the secret to fully controlling your Ki.

"_I can finally master that move I used on Takeshi, the same move which Mifune forbade after I recovered from the ordeal._" Naruto mentally grinned. "_Watch out Obito, by the time my training is up, you will wish you didn't make an enemy out of me._"

* * *

**With Shizuka**

Multiple salamanders watched their summoner as she attempted to achieve the first step of learning the Sage Arts.

Finding and connecting with the nature chakra spread around the summoning world.

Shizuka scrunched her eyes in concentration as she meditated on a pool of poison. The sickly green waterfall behind her which wafted noxious odors about the area didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. Then again, after a week of Ibuse spitting poison in her face, and throwing her in the same pool she was meditating on, helped Shizuka become somewhat immune.

The first week was not filled entirely of this, no, the salamanders taught her their unique taijutsu and ninjutsu. Most of which dealt with poisons, something which would be bolstered by Shizuka's wind affinity. Although in the beginning stages, Ibuse, the boss summons, saw great potential in Shizuka; even more than that of Hanzo.

A calming aura soon blanketed the summoning realm which made the salamanders smile. Shizuka had done it, but the process was nowhere near complete as the transformation hadn't occurred yet. Just as quickly as it came, the aura left and Shizuka opened her eyes with a smile.

"Finally, how was that Ibuse?"

"Very good start, hatchling…but much more needs to be done in order to continue."

"More poison training?" Shizuka asked as she walked onto dry land.

Ibuse shook his head before he replied. His booming, authoritative voice was unique among the clan.

"Perhaps later, hatchling, as a new task awaits you. Come, my personal armory awaits."

Shizuka looked at the boss summons in confusion. "Ibuse-san, perhaps you are forgetting that I am proficient with the katana strapped to my back?"

If he could smile, Ibuse would have done so. It was a wise question after all.

"But a hatchling, and yet so wise to ask a question such as that." A slight pause before the salamander continued. "The loss of your sword is like the loss of a limb; the advantage you had is now lost. Such is the bane of short range weaponry."

Ibuse left it at that as they started to walk, but all the while Shizuka was trying to figure out what was just said. Nothing came to mind until Shizuka entered the armory and laid her eyes on one weapon in particular.

A kusarigama.

Like a kid on Christmas, Shizuka quickly snatched up the weapon and gazed upon its beauty. It was a sickle attached to a three foot long chain with a small counterweight at one end. The chain, much like the counterweight, was a polished black-silver. The sickle, however, was a sickly light green with red and black highlights and was adorned with etchings of the salamander realm.

The realm was mountainous and filled with various caverns for the salamanders to live in. Various streams and rivers dotted the landscape, some feeding into the poison pool which Shizuka had trained on. The sky was thick with the smell of poison and only little light came through the black clouds that hung overhead.

"I understand now…thank you Ibuse-san." Shizuka bowed at the boss salamander.

"Anytime hatchling, but now is not the time for celebration as training awaits. Back to the pool you go."

Shizuka mentally sighed at her next task; swimming laps in the poison she was just meditating on.

"_Nothing says progress like waking up in the hospital..._"

As she neared the pool, she took a deep breath, and dived in.

* * *

**Following Day: Konoha – Hokage's Personal Training Ground**

Hiruzen looked down at his three students with a shit-eating grin on his face. There, on the ground exhausted and covered with various injuries, was the great Sannin. Nearby, in one of the various trees on the grounds, was the Monkey King: Enma. Even he couldn't help but chuckle at the state Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade were in.

"In my old age, I seemed to have forgotten to mention that I've trained ever since Danzo tried to kill off the Uchiha and take the Hokage seat for himself. Perhaps it is these young whippersnappers beneath my sandals that need the proper training, not I."

Tsunade sat up and popped her right shoulder back into her socket. After giving herself a diagnostic and healing herself, she went over to the other two.

"I've always wondered how it felt to get hit by one of my own punches…now I'm regretting showing you my technique all those years ago." Tsunade said with disdain as she healed Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

Hiruzen let out a short chuckle before he responded back. "A wise shinobi does not reveal their greatest trump card...sadly for you, everyone knows about that strength of yours."

"I feel like I just got caught at the hot springs." Jiraiya interrupted as he sat up and held his head where the **Adamanite Staff **connected.

After everyone was healed, Hiruzen motioned for Enma to leave. Once gone, the Sandaime continued.

"This spar, my students, was to show that you have much to learn in the shinobi arts. You may be strong together and alone, but the fact of the matter is almost everyone knows your techniques by now. To put it bluntly, you've all stagnated."

The Sannin flinched at that, but they knew what Hiruzen said was true. After said man took out his pipe, lit it, and took a puff, he continued his harsh judgement.

"I honestly expected you to be at my level when I was in my prime by now, but then again I was the sole cause for all of you to go on a self-imposed exile." Another puff of the pipe; his tone softened as he remembered the past. "Not many shinobi reach my age as they become over complacent with their skills, much like you all have. For those who have adapted, like I, saw it all. Three wars, friends dying for petty political reasons, and clans wiped off the face of this great Nation…"

Jiraiya interrupted as Hiruzen wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sensei, we get it. Please, say no more and let the past stay where it's supposed to be."

Orochimaru nodded, though a smile was on his face as he knew what Hiruzen was planning. "Ku ku ku, to have us reinvent ourselves in only a year and a half will be quite the chore."

Tsunade and Jiraiya blinked in disbelief. There was no way that would be possible, it was unfeasible. Unless….

"Shadow Clones." The Toad and Slug Sage whispered.

Hiruzen smiled, but it was not a happy one. No. This one promised pain, and lots of it.

Orochimaru's smile instantly dropped. "Ku ku ku, shit…it's that smile again."

"Oh yes, my students, the 12 hour training days are back in session! You thought you bitched and moaned when you were wee gennin, hah! I barely showed you how sadistic of a teacher I could be back then. But now, I think you are ready for how Hashirama-Sensei trained me."

The Sannin paled.

Thanks to Hiruzen's story telling, they each knew just how harsh that training was. Broken bones, chakra exhaustion to the point of near death, and physical exercise until you puke. However, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru knew the results of that training as well...hell, it was starting them in the face.

"_Hmm, always wondered how I looked like when Sensei gave that same speech._" Hiruzen thought with an amused smile before he got to work.

"I want 100 laps around this village while adding chakra to your legs. Afterwards, you are to come back here and do 1000 push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, and squats. And that's not all." The scary grin was back. "If you aren't screaming like wee gennin by then, I want you to hop tree branch to tree branch…upside-down and while I throw jutsu, shuriken, and kunai at you!"

Jiraiya gulped. "Ah – ha ha – Sensei, are you sure?"

The Toad Sage's answer was feeling the full brunt of Hiruzen's Killing Intent.

"Unless you want to see my bad side, so help me Kami, you will do as I say!"

The Sandaime spoke in such a way, it would almost make the Shinigami think twice.

The Sannin vanished, a dust cloud and an amused God of Shinobi in their wake.

* * *

**Konoha 12**

The now Konoha 10 were currently being trained by the Godaime himself and, much like Hiruzen, he was not lenient. Nagato knew the dangers posed to him and Konoha and wanted the Konoha 10 up to Sennin or Kage level by time the Kage Summit commenced. Although each were Jounin rank, reaching that level would be a chore in of itself.

A chore which the Konoha 10 were determined to achieve even if it killed them.

Although everyone ate silently in memoriam for their two fallen friends yesterday, the looks each gave one another was more than enough to convey what each was thinking. After they finished, instead of going home and sulking, they went to their favorite training ground where a battle royal ensued.

Due to their chakra output, the ANBU were called to deal with the threat. However, among seeing the next generation giving it their all in honor of Kiba and Choji, they couldn't help but watch the spectacle that was taking place.

Just before the sun went down, only two people were left standing, though both were ready to pass out. Hinata and Neji stared each other down with tears streaming down their faces as they remembered Kiba and Choji's final minutes. Although they eventually ran towards each other with the intent to end the battle in one blow, neither connected as they fell into unconsciousness much like the other Konoha 10.

It was here the ANBU picked each one up and took them to their respective homes. For the clan heads, they were at first shocked at what took place, but it was soon replaced by extreme pride. For Hiruzen, the now legal guardian of Sai, he couldn't help but remember Hashirama's words about how the next generation will be stronger than the last.

Nagato let a small smile show beneath the emotionless mask he was currently wearing. The report he got later that night solidified his decision on becoming the Sensei to the Konoha 10.

Breaking out of memory lane, he decided that each had enough physical exercise for now.

"That's enough, but like war there will be no time for rest. However, stamina is but one part of becoming a shinobi the enemy will fear. Having enough chakra to outlast your opponents will be the next task."

"Troublesome, but what will this chakra control exercise entail?" Shikamaru said with a yawn at the end.

Nagato smirked which put everyone on edge. "You will make as many shadow clones as possible and will stand upside-down on a tree branch whilst spinning a kunai on your hands. But, the challenge doesn't end there…I find your reflexes to be lacking."

"Lazy Shadow just had to ask…" Sai mumbled as he and the others started towards the nearby forest.

The Godaime mentally chuckled at this as he turned to Lee. "Although you lack chakra, your taijutsu and tonfa skills are quite proficient. Come, I wish to spar with you…and remember, this is war."

Lee nodded and put Naruto's lessons in controlling his exuberant attitude to good use. He quickly calmed himself and discarded his weights. With a boom, Lee was already in front of Nagato but his punch was swatted aside. The Might Guy copycat grinned as he finally found an opponent where he could show his true worth.

"_This boy will be a force to be reckoned with…that blocked punch actually stung a little._" After a pause in thought to block a knee to his solar plexus, he began again. "_And now to send shadow clones of my own to the others._"

* * *

**Sky Country**

Yugito and Utakata just got off the ship and started their trek towards their objective.

The Ancor Vantian.

It was the headquarters of Sky Country as well as a massive super-weapon powered by the Zero-Tails itself. Getting here by boat was the simplest part of the task, but now came the difficult part of obtaining one of the flying machines these shinobi were rumored to use.

As Yugito and Utakata walked, they kept their senses open as they knew that the leader of Sky Country would send his shinobi down to greet them. Sure enough, within five minutes a group of 10 landed in front of the jinchuriki and demanded to know why they were here.

Yugito and Utakata didn't hesitate and quickly activated their level one state. Although the Sky Shinobi tried to defend themselves, they were no match for the controlled duo.

"Any idea how these work?" Utakata emotionlessly said as he inspected the flying device.

Yugito shook her head, but that changed when she added chakra to the device. The propellers started to turn, and soon the machine started to lift off the ground.

As they practiced with the flying machines before heading off towards the city, a toad watched from the place he was hiding.

"_Hmm, I would go further but I fear the jinchuriki would sense me. Jiraiya is not going to like this._"

With that, the summons dispelled itself as Yugito and Utakata ascended towards the city.

* * *

Shinno, who was on the throne inside of the Ancor Vantian, tried his best to sit patiently as he waited for news on the squad he sent down. After five minutes of silence, that patience was starting to wear thin and his anger began to rise.

"_Where is that squad…I wanted my report two minutes ago!_"

Another three minutes passed which made sitting impossible. Shinno was to the point where he was going to see just what was taking them so long. However, just as he was about to leave, an explosion nearby caught his attention. Once he started hearing the screams of his shinobi dying he had had enough.

"When I get my hands on whomever DARES enter my domain, they will know who is the true king around here!" Shinno roared out and got ready to pull the Dark Energy from the Zero-Tails which was stored below.

Another explosion, this time even closer, followed by a couple bodies landing next to Shinno. Both had the look of fear etched permanently on their faces. The king of Sky Country began to draw out the Dark Energy and his appearance started to become younger, more muscular; his white hair became black, spiky, and disheveled. Shinno laughed manically as he saw Utakata and Yugito enter his domain.

"Yes…finally, the defilers show themselves." Another laugh was had before he charged at the jinchuriki, drunk with power. "I WILL EAT YOUR HEART!"

Yugito and Utakata didn't move from their spot as Shinno got closer and closer. Just as the man was about to strike, he found himself trapped in a bubble that started to get smaller and smaller. Shinno grinned evilly and pulsed his Dark Power outwards which popped the bubble he was in.

"This power is absolute, you have no hopes in defeating me!"

A **Darkness Wave** pushed Utakata and Yugito back a little, but they held their ground. As they started to run through hand signs, both spoke in unison.

"Our Master sends his regards, a sacrifice for peace you will become."

It was here the hand signs were finished, and made Shinno stare in awe at the massive wall of water and fire sent his way. Though, that awe was soon replaced by the same arrogance he possessed.

"Child's play, you hear me…YOU ARE NOTHING BUT PEONS BENEATH MY FEET!"

Arms from the Zero-Tails soon surrounded Shinno which protected him from harm. Once the dust had settled, those same arms attempted to capture Yugito and Utakata.

The battle for the Ancor Vantian had just begun.

* * *

**With Obito**

Obito stared at the holographic images of Deidara, Kakuzu, and Sasori then looked to Zetsu whom was right beside him.

"Has preparations begun on our army, Zetsu?"

The plant man nodded, but it was the white half which spoke. "I estimate it will take almost six months until I have the army ready."

Obito couldn't help but smile at how everything was coming together. "Good, and with Yugito and Utakata hopefully being back within the week…we can finally make our move." After a pause, the Uchiha turned to his subordinates. "How goes the village hunting?"

"Deidara showed everyone my art, yeah!"

Kakuzu sighed and spoke in his usual emotionless tone. "What blondie was trying to say is that we require a bigger target. That, and I would love to collect some nice bounties."

Obito completely ignored Deidara's angry ramblings about being blonde as he contemplated which target would be best. Iwa was a no go as Zetsu reported that Kumo had joined them as did the some of the jinchuriki. Kiri was a potential target but it was too close to Konoha, a move which would ruin his chances at getting Nagato. The same went with Taki as Iwa was close by. Even Suna and Ame was out due to Konoha being their ally.

"I cannot jeopardize our next move so your request has been denied. However, you have free reign on doing whatever you wish as long as you stay away from the major villages."

Although the Deidara, Kakuzu, and Sasori were a bit miffed by this, they obeyed their leader's orders and cut the connection.

"Has Kabuto been healed?" Obito asked Zetsu.

"No, but in time he will be."

At first the Uchiha wondered how that would be possible, but it eventually came to him.

"_With the Rinnegan in my grasp, I can resurrect my newest pawn. And then, oh yes, and then the festivities can really begin!_"

* * *

**Night Time – Konoha**: **Hokage Mansion**

The sun had just set in Konoha and everyone was back home from a rough day at work or, for the shinobi, a rough day of training. For Nagato, he looked at the jar in his hands which was filled with a clear liquid which kept the two objects inside preserved for future use.

"To think I would have to take this precaution." The Uzumaki sighed as he sealed the jar into a storage scroll.

"Although the shinobi under my rule gain strength by the day, I fear that this once great village will soon become dust in the wind. I may feel like Kami, but even the gods themselves have limits. Forgive me, Shodai Hokage, if I fail to uphold this great village which you so founded."

With a frown, Nagato took the scroll and sealed it into his right arm.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

It's been six months into everyone's training and each have reached levels they never thought possible.

For Naruto, he was about half way through controlling his Ki and successfully combined two Ki elements. Although he successfully combined them, much work had yet to be done when it came to making attacks battle-ready. Speaking of combined elements, Naruto found a scroll which told him that the Honjo could be enhanced by these elements and used for a variety of attacks. On top of all this was learning how Masamune crafted his masterpieces and learning much about his Uzumaki heritage.

One such fact was that one of Masamune's students taught the earliest Uzumaki the samurai way. A path which dissolved overtime, but some of that heritage lived on through their kenjutsu prowess and how family came first before Kage duties. Among other honorable traits. Although shocked at first, Naruto smiled as he now understood why it felt so natural to him when he donned the samurai armor and picked up that katana all those years ago.

For Yuki, Elune has trained her in multiple categories. Stealth, controlling the demonic chakra in her system, a taijutsu style which revolved around the usage of the tails, and creating different fire attacks.

Elune was extremely pleased at how far the two had come, and also knew that Masamune was watching his successor from above. No doubt his feelings would be the same.

"_If they achieved this much in half a year, I can only fathom what they will become once they complete their training._"

For Shizuka, sage mode training was going well to the point where she started her transformation and could keep it active for about 10 minutes before becoming too exhausted. Ibuse was impressed with this just as he was with Shizuka's taijutsu and ninjutsu skills. The kusarigama, however, had taken a little longer as the weapon was unlike anything she had used before. Shizuka was a little angered by this, but it was quickly squashed as she realized just how strong she has gotten. It was only yesterday did she finally land a punch on Ibuse, something she failed at for four months now.

For the whole of Konoha, the village couldn't have been better. Some elderly that lived to see the village run by Hashirama thought they had taken a trip to the past. Like before, everyone gave off a warm vibe; the Will of Fire the Shodai Hokage preached about. Morale was high, and the shinobi were quickly gaining strength to the point that most of their forces were ANBU or Jounin level. Only about ten percent were gennin or chuunin level.

For the Sannin, they went back to their summon realms as their shadow clones worked with Hiruzen. Here, they finished their Sage training and quickly realized just how stagnated they become.

They hadn't felt this strong since their youth.

Not all was well with the Sannin as Hiruzen had to get a heart and lung transplant a month into their training. Luckily, Nagato used **Creation of All Things** to create the necessary organs. After a month of recovery, Hiruzen started training once again and joked that his youth had returned.

Too bad his old bones said otherwise.

For the Konoha 10, each were about ANBU level in terms of strength and, thanks to their daily training, became very close knit and had everyone's moves down to a T. No words were said if they needed to do a joint attack, their actions alone would be enough.

For Iwa and the jinchuriki, everyone helped train each other and the village quickly returned back to the way it was when it was founded. Like Konoha, morale was high and everyone was happy overall. Even past grudges between Kumo were erased showing that two enemies could coexist without violence.

Also in this time, Kiri was almost back to normal, though some clean-up and rebuilding had to be completed. However, their shinobi population was still low which Mei knew would be an issue if the Fourth Shinobi War started. It was the main reason why she reached out to Iwa for assistance. To her surprise, Kurotsuchi visited with the Raikage, Killer B, and Fu as her body guards. After the meeting, both parties reached an agreement. A treaty was made, and Kiri's shinobi population boomed thanks to some Kumo and Iwa shinobi joining their forces.

Like Iwa and Kumo putting aside their past grudges, Kiri soon did the same. A process which made some wonder if the village system was needed at all.

* * *

**With Obito**

The entire Akatsuki was back at the hidden base and Obito couldn't contain his excitement. Utakata and Yugito succeeded in their task of securing the Ancor Vantian with minimal damage being done to the super-weapon. One genjutsu later, and Obito added the Zero-tails to his control. However, trying to control three powerful shinobi at once had started to take a strain. Headaches started to appear, and the Uchiha began to wonder if his control would slip mid operation. These thoughts, however, were put to the side as Obito berated himself for his moment of weakness.

"The time has come, Akatsuki." The Uchiha started, a new uniform on his person (**1)**. "Today is the day which we will thrust this Nation into war once again, but it will be a war for peace! By the end of today, all will know our true power…all will come to fear the new order…all will come to know me as supreme leader of this world!"

Obito paused and looked at Zetsu who nodded that everything was set. With a grin behind his mask, he spoke finished his speech.

"Onward to Konoha, let us topple the biggest domino of them all!"

* * *

**1\. **Think of what Obito wore in the Fourth Shinobi War.


	30. Arc Four: Ch 1

**AN: **This chapter is a gift for all the patience you readers have given as I go through this editing process amid the many changes in my life. (Moving into my first apartment, going through the process of getting a job in my field, and working towards my Master's Degree). I know I said I would get this story done by August, but yeah major writers block happened as well as the above. Good news is that this Arc will hopefully be short followed by an epilogue, all combined might be seven chapters minus the one you are currently reading. Also, Arc 2 is fully edited for your enjoyment.

Well, here it is, the start of the final arc! I do hope you enjoy, and to the guest that reviewed the AN chapter, which I will be taking down at story's end, thank you for the kind words and realizing that life has a major impact on my update speed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I am not doing this for monetary gain. All rights go to their respective owner(s).

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon speak/jutsu

* * *

**Arc Four: The Akuma no Senshi**

**Chapter One**

* * *

The day was like any other in Konoha. The shops were open, civilians went about their day as did the shinobi, and the faint sound of training could be heard in the air. Everything seemed calm and free from the throes of war on the outside, however, Nagato and the shinobi knew otherwise. They all knew it was only a matter of time before they were next on the list of villages to be exterminated. For the experienced shinobi, the Konoha 10, Hiruzen, the Sannin, amid others, they all had confidence in their training. For those still gennin and chuunin, for those who haven't fought in a war, they began to feel one thing that a budding shinobi always felt on their first major mission.

Fear.

Such an emotion would soon have to be pushed aside and lay forgotten as the alarms suddenly blared across the village. Instead of chaos ensuing, the whole village worked like one well-oiled machine. The gennin and chuunin quickly rounded up and started to escort the civilians into the now abandoned Root tunnels while Jounin and up stayed behind to ensure that the village Hashirama and Madara built would endure for the next generation.

As the populace moved about them, four people in the local tea shop looked at each other with sad visages. Yet another war had begun, one which they would be part of.

"And so the cycle continues." Hiruzen looked into his remaining tea and swore he saw his Sensei's smiling face.

Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya closed their eyes as they thought of the two wars they were in, one of which gave them the blasted title they were known as today. Although the silence between the four seemed to last forever, only a minute had passed in actuality. As one, the Sandaime Hokage and his students stood from their seats and gave each other a smile. With a nod, Team Hiruzen walked out of the shop and towards the front gates to show the enemy why Konoha was considered the strongest of all villages in the Elemental Nations.

Outside Konoha, Obito watched the Zetsu army charge forth towards Konoha from the safety of the Ancor Vantian. He would only intervene when the time was right.

"And thus my conquest begins." The Uchiha said as his EMS spun into existence before returning back to normal. "Though I wonder, would you have been proud at what I've become, Rin?"

Before Obito could ponder about his past, another headache formed, this one much larger than the last. The pain was so great it brought the mighty Uchiha to his knees. Once the pain had passed, Obito stood and was shocked to find that he started to bleed from the eyes, but he quickly brushed this aside as his mind focused on the task at hand.

"_Once I succeed in destroying the biggest threat of them all, I can easily extract the bijuu from my pets and my pain will be no more._"

Little did Obito know, however, was that his pain was not due to the strain on his Sharingan, but of another cause entirely.

"**Matatabi, did you break free yet?**" Saiken transmitted to his sister.

"**No, but I was close…one more push should do it.**"

"**Good, but wait until my signal." **Saiken grinned. "**I want to see the look on that bastard's face when he finds out he control's our hosts no longer.**"

Matatabi returned the grin though it quickly soured as she thought of what both would go through once the memories of what they did returned to them. Saiken felt these thoughts as well and, in all but a mental nod, they both vowed to help their hosts recover the best they could.

The Konoha 10 and some of the Konoha forces stood on the gate as they looked at the forest in front of them as well as one person whom they've grown to respect over the years.

Nagato Uzumaki, the Godaime Hokage.

There, just past the gate and near the tree line, Nagato stood without a hint of fear even though the approaching army hastened their speed. For Nagato and those nearby, they would be the first line of defense while others were scattered about the village to combat any that came from the air and/or ground.

The ground suddenly started to shake and the sounds of people moving about the trees started to get louder. Everyone on the gate tensed and hardened themselves the best they could as they knew that many would die today, both friend and enemy alike. The sound grew more deafening and, within moments, a wave of white plant like humanoids appeared from the trees like a plague of locusts. As the enemy drew closer, Nagato let a little emotion show by his lips curving into a small smile and his Rinnegan letting out a soft glow.

"You will know Kami, you will know pain, and thus YOU WILL BE HUMBLED!" Nagato shouted at the end, then thrust his hands towards the enemy and spoke two powerful words. "**Shinra Tensei!**"

The group on the gates watched in awe as the forest that Hashirama erected to protect Konoha was suddenly obliterated as was the incoming enemies. But even they knew that it wasn't over. Suddenly, the ground began to crack and, like ants coming out of their hole, white Zetsu creatures appeared all around Konoha; their sights set on anything that moved.

"May Kami bless us this day." Sai quietly said, though everyone on the gate heard it.

Hiruzen quickly summoned Enma whom transformed into the **Adamanite Staff** where, with hardened eyes and an emotionless face, the Sandaime put at the ready and led the war cry which was to be heard for miles around.

"For the Will of Fire, FOR KONOHA!"

* * *

**With Naruto**

Oblivious to what was taking place in Konoha, Naruto was currently searching Uzu for an artifact that the Sage of Six Paths left here.

"Are you sure it's here Kurama, I've been looking for hours?"

The bijuu knew what his host was implying and, to be frank, it irritated him to a great degree. "**I may be old, but my memory is like that of a young kit's!" **

Naruto sighed then looked at Yuki, "Find anything yet?"

"Yuki no find, Yuki keep searching."

"So what exactly does this artifact do, Kurama?" Naruto asked as he continued the search.

"**I wish I knew, Kit.**" The bijuu replied, though let out an amused snort. "**All father told us was that one of his visions prompted the creation of something for, and I quote, the one to end all wars.**"

"Great." Naruto began to mumble. "More mysteries."

Although the search continued, it wasn't long until Yuki let out a yip and started to dig around what looked to be an odd colored stone. Once enough of the stone was visible, Naruto focused his wind Ki on the object and made it levitate to his hands. The stone, which was a light blue, was only the size of Naruto's palm and was covered in what looked like fuinjutusu but much older. After studying the writing, Naruto gasped as he knew what this language was.

"The history book I read said this was a language known as Runic." Naruto scratched his chin in thought. "A language which is fuinjutusu today…can you understand this, Kurama?"

The fox looked through Naruto's eyes and started to decipher the ancient language and, after five minutes, couldn't believe what this simple stone would do.

"**Kit, whatever you do, DO NOT let that fall into Obito's hands.**" Kurama sternly said which took Naruto off guard for a bit.

"Ok…" The Uzumaki started off slowly as he looked at the stone in his hands. "So, what exactly is this anyway?"

"**That, Kit, is but our salvation."**

* * *

**With Shizuka**

A blanket of calm reverberated about the salamander's realm once again as Shizuka attempted to access sage mode. Unlike six months ago where she couldn't even managed to start the transformation, this time gills started to appear on the sides of her chin and her skin turned a light olive green. The transformation continued to her hands where tiny slits opened and closed, sometimes spewing out a noxious purple cloud of neurotoxin. Her eyes were also affected to where they were like Ibuse; solid black and everything became a hazy blur. Although some might see this as a great disadvantage, Ibuse helped Shizuka learn and understand the chakra sonar technique and to feel for the changes of the wind when someone moved.

Transformation now completed, Shizuka let out a breath, which produced more of the purple neurotoxin, and started to run through her taijutsu whilst standing on the pool of poison. As she punched, kicked, and did some acrobatics, Shizuka occasionally thrust one of her palms forwards to send a jet of purple fog towards the invisible enemy. Sometimes even going so far as to roll forwards, then placing her hands on the poison pool to complete a mule kick. This combo finished with her completing a backflip and twisting in mid-air so that she could spew poison from her mouth directly into her opponents face.

For the salamanders, Ibuse in attendance, they couldn't help but to be proud of what their newest summoner had become. Not even Hanzo got this far with sage mode, in fact, he deemed the whole thing useless as he already produced toxins from his body. After 15 minutes of watching Shizuka dance about the pool, everyone noticed that fatigue was starting to set in. After another five minutes, Shizuka cancelled her transformation and quickly shunishined to shore where she collapsed to the ground with a huge smile on her face.

"A new record Ibuse." She said, her breathing labored from pushing herself so hard. "And I think I found a way to get back into sage mode without being fatigued."

"Oh?" Ibuse's interest was piqued. "Do tell, hatchling."

"Shadow clones." Shizuka sat up, her breathing starting to return back to normal, "I leave a few here to collect senjutsu chakra and when the time comes, I pop the clone to take away my fatigue and access sage mode once again."

Ibuse thought about the idea, though concern quickly came to his mind. "Remember hatchling, too much senjutsu chakra and you will turn into the salamander statues you see around the pool."

Shizuka nodded, "Hai, which is why I will take the rest of the year to figure out how much I can take."

If Ibuse could smile, he would have done so. "A wise hatchling you are, Shizuka."

Just as he was about to ask about her progress on the kusarigama, he looked down to Shizuka fast asleep. With a sigh, Ibuse gently picked up his summoner with his mouth and started the walk back to his cave.

"_Sleep well, hatchling."_

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

As the shinobi of Konoha fought against the white Zetsu for survival, above them, the three remaining Akatsuki members watched from Deidara's massive clay bird.

"They look like ants, yeah!" The ex Iwa nin said. "Ants that deserve to be blasted away by my art!"

Kakuzu and Sasori gave their comrade, said term being used loosely, an uninterested stare before they jumped from the bird and summoned their respective allies. For Sasori, it was the puppet of the Sandaime Kazekage. For Kakuzu, it was four of his five hearts; wind, water, fire and lightning. Although annoyed at being ignored, Deidara stuck his hands in his clay pouches where the mouths on his hands went to work.

"Fear my art, yeah!"

With that, the Mad Bomber took his hands out of the pouches and let loose a swarm of explosive Pidgeon's.

As the explosive birds approached, those with a high affinity for the Earth quickly erected a dome over the entire section of Konoha that would be affected. Although the explosions buckled and cracked the massive dome, everyone inside was still alive. Instead of collapsing like the final three Akatsuki members thought would happen, the exterior suddenly grew spikes. Ones which were soon launched their way by many Konoha Shinobi using **Great Breakthrough**.

Not deterred, Sasori used the Sandaime Kazekage's Iron sand to erect a wall mid-air in the hopes that it would protect them from harm. As the **Earth Spikes** hit the wall, they disintegrated much like when Kakuzu used his creatures to blast them out of the air. As the counterattack failed, Deidara swooped low with his massive clay bird and headed towards the Kage Monument in the hopes of destroying the one thing that brought the Konoha shinobi the hope to go on. Sadly for him, things did not go as planned.

Nagato's Asura Path, who had been tasked to watch over the area, changed one of his arms into a flamethrower and, with a shrug and a smug smirk on his face, let Deidara have it.

"Oh shit, yeah!"

* * *

**With Nagato and Others**

The Godaime smirked as he saw the Akatsuki member blow up, but quickly frowned as he saw that the bastard somehow was still alive. Having faith in his Asura Path, he quickly focused on the battle at hand and started taking out the white Zetsu with ease, much like those around them.

"This is much too easy." Shikamaru said as he connected his shadow with a bunch of Zetsu. "Troublesome if you ask me."

Shino nodded and swarmed the targets just as Shikamaru let go of his technique. Not long after that, a water bullet shot past his head which completely destroyed a Zetsu that attempted to creep up behind him. A nod between him and Hinata was all that was needed to show thanks.

Enemy still advancing, the Konoha 10, whom was spread out but close by to ensure that everyone was covered, saw Tenten grabbing one of her scrolls and throwing it into the air. Knowing what would be coming out of that scroll, Hiruzen quickly batted away a white zetsu with his staff before erecting an **Earthen Dome** around the Konoha 10 to protect them from Tenten's **Twin Rising Dragons**. For the Zetsu, they didn't stand a chance against the hail of various weaponry which descended upon them, but it was here that a new enemy decided to come into play.

Just as the **Earthen Dome** subsided, Yugito, whom was still under Tobi's control, suddenly appeared and planted a harsh haymaker on Tenten's left cheek before rounding her sights on the enemies in front of her. To make matters worse, Yugito quickly entered her version one cloak and started to advance towards the opposition. With but a nod, the Konoha 10 got to work.

While Ino tended to a wounded Tenten, Hinata was up first by unleashing a massive **Water Dragon** which was countered by a **Mouse Hairball** from Yugito. As steam blanketed the area, Shino let his bugs loose while Shikamaru extended his shadow in the hopes of capturing the jinchuriki. As Sai was making the finishing touches on the sealing tag, Sakura, Lee, and Neji noticed that Yugito was about to make a move.

Without hesitation, Lee unlocked the first two gates and quickly appeared in front of the jinchuriki where he kicked her in the chin, not once, but twice. As both were up in the air, Lee unwrapped the bandages on his arms, and willed them around Yugito before tightening them and going into a downward spin. With a crash and a kick-up of dust, the **Primary Lotus **was completed. Having saw Lee jumping away from ground zero, Sakura rushed in with her **Chakra Scalpels** while Neji went in with his clan's taijutsu. Knowing of the corrosive nature of the chakra, they simply acted as deterrents to let Shikamaru and Shino do their thing.

As Yugito, who was largely unharmed from the Primary Lotus, was dodging the two engaging her, Shikamaru's shadow was close to being connected, but it was suddenly halted when Utakata caught the shadow user in his **Drowning Bubble Technique**. The Nara wasn't in the technique for long as he substituted with a log, and appeared near Sai where he sunk into his shadow only to reappear behind Utakata and land a solid kick into his center back.

Shino, seeing the tactic didn't work, launched his bugs at Utakata in the hopes that he could drain enough chakra so that Sai could apply the seal. However, an explosion of chakra where Yugito was at, followed by the battered forms of Sakura, Neji, and Lee landing in front of him, quickly changed all that. Like Yugito, Utakata broke from Shino's hold and joined her by fully transforming as well.

The Konoha 10 gulped as they were now standing in front of not one, but two, bijuu, but that fear was quickly erased when Nagato and Team Hiruzen jumped in front of them.

"We'll deal with these two," Nagato started, "The white zetsu have stopped advancing and all rest inside the village now where the others need your help."

The Konoha 10 understood and quickly sped off in the hopes of ending the fighting inside their village.

"This brings back some painful memories." Hiruzen said as he, and the Sannin, got in a ready stance.

"Hai, but this time we come more prepared." Jiraiya replied which made the others nod.

Up in the Ancor Vantian, Obito couldn't help but grin at what was taking place, but it was soon erased when he saw a massive explosion take place where Deidara had been fighting the Asura Path.

* * *

**With the Asura Path**

Although the Akatsuki survived the first attack the Asura path gave him, the rest of the battle was downhill from there as no matter how much damage Deidara did to the path, it seemed to find a way to counter it by changing its body structure. It honestly pissed the Mad Bomber off, an emotion which was starting to blind him to how much clay and chakra he was using.

Attack after attack, Deidara's clay bombs were countered with the blast from a laser cannon, a flamethrower, or whatever device the path could conjure up in its mind. However, Deidara, in his rage, had enough of this charade and decided to use his biggest and best explosion he had in his arsenal.

**C0**

With crazed laughter, Deidara jumped away from an attack then took off his cloak to reveal a stitched up mouth over his heart. Knowing what this was, the Asura path attempted to stop him when White Zetsu appeared before him and started to engage. Grinning at the backup, Deidara undid the stitches and stuffed the rest of the clay inside the mouth and let it close up. With another bout of crazed laughter, Deidara's body started to bloat outwards into a massive ball.

Just as the size was increasing to the point where Deidara's body was starting to crack, the Asura path finished up with its Zetsu problem and carefully grabbed onto the Akatsuki member's body before using a Shunshin to appear far away from the village. It was just in time too, as Deidara's body exploded in a brilliant flash of light which made all fighting stop for a brief moment before it continued as usual.

The forest behind the Hokage Monument was all but gone as the explosion leveled an area of six miles. Amid this explosion, the Asura Path managed to get away, but was severely injured as a result. Luckily for him, the Naraka path used its powers to return it to full health before they vanished to join Nagato in the fight against the two controlled jinchuriki.

* * *

**With Sasori**

Thanks to the zetsu army, Sasori was butchering anyone in his path with his Sandaime Kazekage puppet and, for anyone that got close, were impaled by Hiruko's tail. As blood ran down the streets like a small stream, and painted the walls like a fresh coat of paint, Sasori was ready to add to it when he felt himself catch on fire, then felt Hiruko's head get sliced off by a **Chakra Scalpel**. With a curse, he ejected himself from the now destroyed body and revealed his true form to all after so many years of hiding.

"Ah, so the apprentice of Tsunade and the brother of Itachi have come to meet their demise I see." Sasori said, but got nothing in return. "Hmm, the silent types, perhaps you'll make great additions to my collection."

Thankful for the support, the Konoha Shinobi around the two shifted their entire focus to the zetsu army just as Sasori attacked Sakura and Sasuke with the Sandaime Kazekage's Iron Sand. As he attacked, however, Sasori started to feel the control on his puppet slipping as well as something crawling all over him. If the puppet user could've scowled, he would have done so as he knew who these small insects belonged to. Not deterred by this, Sasori controlled the Iron Sand to kill the bugs that had tried to invade his body while continuing to attack Sasuke and Sakura.

Shino, who hid in the shadows nearby, let out a frown as he felt some of his hive being destroyed, but that didn't put him out of the fight. Although still in the experimental stages, his hive had created a new one in his body; the kidaichu. Shino knew that if he could get a few on Sasori, he could overload them with chakra so that the bugs would eat him from the inside out. However, the Iron Sand was still an issue, one which Shino was soon to help extinguish. Sensing one of the Inuzuka members incoming, the Aburame made some hand signs and focused his jutsu.

For Sasori, he was internally grinning even though the Kaekage puppet had lost one arm due to Sakura's **Chakra Scalpels**. He seemed to have the upper edge on these two and was ready to make the final blow but, upon seeing Sasuke and Sakura smiling, he knew something was up. It was then, Sasori noticed a swamp appeared underneath him and he started to sink quickly. To make matters worse, the puppet user overheard **Fang over Fang**. But, to Sasori's shock, the attack wasn't for him, but the Sandaime Kazekage. Just as Sasori was to move the puppet, he felt more bugs crawling over him, ones which quickly burrowed into his wooden body and disrupted his chakra strings.

Angry at how his prized puppet was destroyed, Sasori decided to unseal a scroll from his back to initiate his **Performance of 100 Puppets**, but that was all but dashed as Sasuke acted quickly and destroyed the scroll with a blast of fire. It was here, that Sasori knew that Konoha had been informed of his techniques which is why he was beaten so soundly. This thought would be Sasori of the Red Sands last as the kidaichu reached the container which housed his heart and started to devour it piece by piece.

"Thanks for the help everyone." Sasuke said with a smile, though it quickly turned into a frown as he heard Lee's screams of pain. "But it appears that our other friends need help with the last Akatsuki member."

Just as they were about to leave, they heard cracking from Sasori's dead body followed by something starting to come out. With morbid curiosity, they watched as the bugs Shino had planted stick their heads out before violently exploding which turned Sasori into nothing but wood chips.

"Damn, Shino!" Sasuke yelled as he watched his friend walk towards him and Sakura. "Did you have to be that harsh, he was already dead?"

"My apologies." Shino replied as he fixed his shades. "The kidaichu were starting to become harder to control and had to be terminated lest Konoha be eaten alive."

The thought of those kidaichu growing any bigger than what they already saw sent shivers down their spine. The Aburame might be their friend, but their clan's techniques still creeped them out.

* * *

**With Team Hiruzen, Nagato, and the Jinchuriki**

While the Konoha 10 went to focus on Kakuzu, Team Hiruzen and Nagato were having the mother of all battles. While Nagato and his paths focused on Utukata, Team Hiruzen focused on Yugito, and so far both battles were going their way.

With a yell, Tsunade punched the ground which halted Yugito's charge, but it was enough for Orochimaru to unleash a **Great Breakthrough** just as Hiruzen launched his **Fire Dragon Flame Bullet.** The now enhanced flames split into three directions as they travelled; the left, right, and forwards. The white hot flames bombarded the transformed Yugito, but all knew that Matatabi was immune to most fire which is why Jiraiya followed up with a move he used on Kisame.

**Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer**

Instead of the usual massive green toad, Gamaken appeared and promptly sat upon the jinchuriki which made it roar in pain as dust was kicked up.

"Oh dear, how clumsy of me." Gamaken stated as he felt whatever he sat upon move, and promptly sat on Matatabi again before dispelling.

Seeing the jinchuriki getting up, the Sannin plus Hiruzen transformed into their Sage Modes without the help from their summons, and got ready for the battle at hand. However, they were in for a shock when Matatabi got up, shook her head, and looked around before setting her sights on those below.

"**Ah, I must thank you for giving me the time to get my container out of that genjutsu Tobi casted upon us.**"

Nagato soon joined them and pointed over to Saiken who was free from Tobi's bonds as well.

"**Sister, are you well?"**

"**As good as I can be, Saiken, but the same cannot be said for our containers as their grief is staring to overcome them.**"

As Nagato and Team Hiruzen was about to speak, Tobi, who felt his control over the jinchuriki slip, commanded the Zero-Tails to charge up the Ancor Vantian as it was time to strike. Soon, the super-weapon was ready, and a large beam was shot towards the Hokage Monument, where, if hit, would take out most of Konoha. Upon seeing this, Matatabi and Saiken went into action and quickly fired two **Bjiuudama** which combined in mid-air before hitting the beam the Ancor shot. The explosion produced was deafening, some even had to cover their eyes from the flash it produce, but it was not without damage. Even though the explosion happened in mid-air a short distance from Konoha, the shockwave of the blast leveled many buildings, broke almost every window, and cracked the Hokage Monument further to where chunks had started to fall off.

Obito cursed that the attack failed, even more so when he saw Kakuzu being killed by the Konoha 10 and the Konoha forces. Not deterred, he forced the Zero-Tails to charge up again, but this time aimed right at the jinchuriki he once controlled. The attack fired, and all watched with horror as it descended towards the ground, ready to end the lives of some of Konoha's most revered figures.

Nagato looked at Hiruzen then back at the attack coming towards him, and decided to do something he only reserved for dire situations like these. Absorbing his Paths, he made a clone which quickly grabbed Hiruzen and the Sannin and shunshined away before they could protest. For the two bijuu, they looked into Nagato's Rinnegan eyes and saw their father, the Sage of Six Paths, within them, as well as what he was going to do.

"If you see my cousin after this day, "Nagato stated as his chakra jumped higher, "Tell him that I enjoyed the time we had together, and sorry for having his heart deal with another loss."

The bijuu couldn't say anything as the attack from the Zero-Tails was right on top of them, but that didn't mean that they would try to save a person who had the heart of their father. Just as Nagato felt the heat from the attack, he poured what chakra he had left into one massive **Shinra Tensei**.

* * *

In Konoha, everyone watched as the ground their Godaime stood on heaved and buckled, while the attack that was to hit started to get pushed back towards where it was casted. As Nagato's veins and muscles bulged at the exertion he was exuding, he started to feel his chakra replenish thanks to Matatabi and Saiken, but it came too little, too late, as the Ancor Vantian let out another attack which hit the previous one it fired.

Again, a massive explosion took place, one which drowned out everyone's screams as well as the massive destruction it wrought to the front part of Konoha. However, it could have been worse if not for many earth users erecting a wall to not only protect buildings, but human life as well.

As the dust started to clear, Obito teleported via **Kamui** down to where the blast happened to see an almost dead Nagato stare at him with hate as he coughed up blood. How the Godaime wasn't missing any limbs was surprising, but upon seeing an unconscious Yugito and Utakata nearby, Obito realized that the bijuu threw themselves in front of the attack just before it exploded.

"Poor, poor, Nagato." Obito said as he bent down and pulled a scroll from his robes. "Some Kami you turned out to be, ne?"

Nagato couldn't move as the blast broke his back, thus paralyzing him like before, but that didn't halt the screams he made as the eyes that he had used for good intentions were surgically removed, and placed into a preservation jar that Obito had unsealed from his scroll.

"You think this is the end?" Nagato hoarsely said, his throat raw from screaming, "That we will still lie down and admit defeat so easily? No, when Naruto and Shizuka return they will see what destruction you wrought, what you did to their friends. Only then will you experience true fear."

"Fear?" Obito replied. "Please, I am the new Kami, and such an emotion has no control over me."

It was here that Nagato passed out and Obito went to reclaim his two pets, but the Uchiha had to quickly dodge as Kakashi came in with a fully charged **Rakiri **in his hand.

"Now, now, is that the way you treat one of your old teammates?"

"I know what's under that mask of yours…Obito." Kakashi responded back, his eye narrowing in anger.

"Oh, so it seems that Nagato told you about lil' old me, how quaint."

"Why, WHY!" Kakashi started to tear up, his anger vanishing. "You were eager to spread peace, not war…why?"

"You damn well know why, Kakashi!" Obito spat. "The love of my life is gone because of you, and once my plan comes to fruition, she will be with me once again."

"She wanted to die, she told me to do it, you don't know…" It was all Kakashi could get out as he was suddenly punched in the face, then kicked in the stomach.

"Don't you spread that bullshit, Kakashi!" Obito stomped on the downed Kakashi for good measure. "You did it out of spite, I know you did, why else would you kill her?"

"I killed her to free the three-tails, one which Kiri sealed inside her due to the Mizukage's orders at that time."

Obito, who was ready to kill Kakashi, stopped at his former teammate's words as he knew only one person who was Mizukage during that era.

"_Was the one in the office just a figurehead, was Madara the one running the show behind the scenes all along?_"

Obito's thoughts were broken by incoming Konoha forces, but his mind was still a myriad of confusion and self-doubt. Without a sound, the Uchiha used **Kamui **to go back the Ancor Vantian before commanding it to speed away.

For the Konoha forces, they all gathered around their Godaime and the two jinchuriki while also consoling a grieving Kakashi. Although Konoha had survived the attack, the village had suffered many casualties, both ninja and civilian alike, and had been dealt more damage than the Kyuubi attack. However, like before, the Village Hidden in the Leaves would repair and eventually get back to a semblance of normal life.

* * *

**Iron Country**

Mifune walked into the hospital with a frown on his face, one that looked like it aged a great deal since Naruto left for the Elemental Nations. For the past year, the leader of Iron Country has been having strange symptoms, some of which were alarming to the point where he had gone to get a medical check. As Mifune walked up to the receptionist, he paused and pulled a handkerchief from his kimono pocket and coughed into it. When he pulled it away, he sighed at the sight of more blood.

"Mifune-sama, the doctor is ready to see you now." The receptionist said with a smile, but Mifune could pick up on the worry in her mind.

"Thank you, and worry not for my health as a new leader will take over soon."

Upon entering the hallway, the doctor was there with a clipboard in hand, and a frown on his face.

"Mifune-sama, come with me as you need to be sitting down for this."

The Iron Country leader nodded and followed his doctor to his office and, once the door was closed, Mifune took a seat while the doctor did so right beside him.

"So, how bad is it?"

The doctor let out a sigh before he began, "I'm afraid that the cancer has spread to the point we can't operate, Mifune-sama, but we do have an experimental drug which might reverse the process."

"I see." Mifune looked at his calloused hands, but couldn't help but smile; his decision was made. "I thank you for the report, but the drugs won't be necessary as I've lived a good life and am ready to pass on."

"If that is what you wish, Mifune-sama, but please know that you only have about a year to live." The doctor responded after getting over his shock.

"I understand, thank you for your time."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

It was a week after Konoha was attacked, did they send word to Iwa, Suna, Ame, Kiri, Snow and Taki; the only villages left. It was due to this news that everyone in those villages trained harder than ever to ensure that by time the Kage Summit rolled around that they would be more than strong enough to face whatever lied ahead.

Speaking of training, Shizuka completed her Sage training earlier than she thought, so, as a reward, was sent to Uzu to join Naruto and see how his progress has been. Like her, Naruto finished early as well and was happy to be back in her arms once again. Both were equally powerful, at least that of Kage, perhaps slightly above when the situation called for it.

For Naruto, he fully mastered his Ki to where the technique that almost killed him could easily be used. On top of that, he refined his Musō Jikiden Eishin-ryū to where his elements could be added to Honjo. Naruto also refined his Aikido to where he could produce attacks from his feet, hands, and mouth; hence the reason he was now barefoot.

For Yuki, her training with Elune payed off big time as she gained her second tail and was almost as powerful as the Nibi, but not quite. Her fire element was refined to a T as was her unique style of fighting. On top of this, Elune found that she could shrink or grow by accessing the special chakra within her, it was a process that took a while to get down.

For Shizuka, her Sage training was successful to the point where she could transform with little trouble, and keep the transformation for over an hour, even more if she used her clones. Although the Salamander's taijutsu style wasn't perfected, it was enough to make her a formidable opponent due to the poison she could spew from just about anywhere. The same result was with her kusarigama, but she could produce it at a moment's notice thanks to a storage seal on her right wrist which was covered over with a small sickle tattoo. Like Naruto and Yuki, her elemental affinities were mastered to the point where she rarely needed hand seals at all.

Although their time together was nice, Shizuka, Naruto, and Yuki, would be in for a rude awakening when they got back to Konoha. They would finally see what Obito had done, a sight that would make them more determined than ever to get to the summit and end the Uchiha once and for all.

Much like everyone else, Obito wasn't a slouch when it came to training once the Rinnegan was surgically placed in his eyes by Zetsu. He pushed himself to master as much as he could about the Rinnegan and, once he had enough practice, summoned the **King of Hell** to bring Kabuto back to health. Upon his reawakening, Kabuto and Zetsu set out to enact one of the final phases of his plan, one which would ensure his grasp on the jinchuriki; rather, the bijuu inside them. As Obito finished training for the day, he couldn't help but grin as today was the day for the Kage summit, but he was also contemplating on what Kakashi had said all those months ago.

"_If what you said was true, Kakashi, then my revenge will be all for naught. I will be but a shame in everyone's eyes, even Rin's; not even Kami would take a tainted soul like I._"

Shaking off these thoughts, the Uchiha left the training ground in his hideout so he could shower and get ready for the main event.

* * *

**Konoha Gates**

The sight of Konoha still in repair was a shock for Shizuka, Yuki, and Naruto once they got within eyesight of the village. The Kage Tower had scaffolding all around it much like other buildings, and the Hokage Monument was filled with workers so that it could be repaired. Wanting to get a better vantage, Naruto flew up and couldn't help but close his eyes in sadness, and clench his fists at what Obito had done. As he touched down, Shizuka clasped his hands and squeezed lightly which made Naruto smile.

"Thanks, but Nagato is expecting us as the Kage Summit is supposed to start later this week."

Shizuka nodded, and all entered the village which made everyone they passed stop and look. The looks of defeat and sadness quickly changed into ones of smiles, cheers, and relief upon seeing the trio return. Some even decided to stop what they were doing and ran off to spread the word that hope was still here, and that the war could be won. Seeing these sights brought smiles to Shizuka, Naruto, and Yuki's faces, but they didn't last long as Nagato greeted them about halfway to the Kage Tower.

"Cousin, your eyes!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the piercing blue orbs instead of the usual purple ringed ones.

"Hai, try as I might, Obito still managed to take what made me Kami." Nagato let out a sigh, then smiled as he patted Naruto on the back. "But fear not, as even six months of training is nowhere near enough time to master such a dojutsu, no, it took me many years to accomplish such a task."

"Good to know." Shizuka added, but she had some concerns as evident by her facial features. "But losing such a power is bound to hamper your fighting ability, right?"

"Wrong, Shizuka-san, as I still have the memory of using all the elements thus I can still use them, however, the sub-elements are now out of my reach."

Naruto nodded as he and the others entered the tower and climbed the stairs towards the office. Once there, the door was closed behind them and they sat down in the hopes of getting comfy, but with the next Shinobi War approaching it was impossible to do.

"Training aside," Naruto started, "The way Obito has gone about things makes planning all but impossible which will severely hamper most of our forces. Then again, knowing you and shinobi, I'm sure you have found a way to make some order out of the chaos."

"Hai, correct you are as we have set up a command base here where some of the Yamanaka and Nara will be coordinating attack plans once this war kicks off." Nagato replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"And say this command outpost is destroyed, if any of the remaining villages are destroyed, what then?"

"Ah, my cousin, you should know by now that shinobi never fight fair." Nagato let out a smirk which Shizuka and Naruto replicated. "We'll find a way, you needn't worry." A pause. "Now, about the Kage Summit."

* * *

**Iron Country – Four Days Later**

Although it took most of the time to travel to Iron Country, the leaders of the remaining villages were now assembled in the council chambers Naruto was in during the Civil War. Iwa was represented by Kurotsuchi and her bodyguards Han and Roshi. Kiri was represented by Mei Terumi and her bodyguards Zabuza and Haku. Konoha was represented by Nagato and his bodyguards Naruto and Shizuka. And Ame was represented by Konan and her bodyguards Yugito and Utakata, two people which Naruto and Shizuka were happy to hear were free from Obito's clutches.

The other jinchuriki as well as A, the former Raikage, were posted around the remaining villages to act both as guards and deterrents to attack. Then again, Obito had a habit of attacking whenever he wanted, so it was more precautionary then anything.

Leaders and bodyguards now inside, chat began to form on battle plans, how this war would affect the Elemental Nations as a whole, among other topics. That chatter ceased when Mifune entered the room with his ceremonial armor on him, not the usual green colored armor he wore for the civil war. For Naruto, he knew what this armor meant and sent a saddened glance at Mifune who simply returned an apologetic smile.

"_It appears that today I will lose another one, Kurama, that aura is in the air once again._"

"**So it seems, Kit." **Kurama sadly replied. "**My condolences and congratulations in advance.**"

"_I thank you, but today is not for celebration, but for preparation for what is to come._"

"I thank you all for attending," Mifune weakly said as he sat down, his gaunt face making others wonder what happened to the once powerful samurai. "But I wish to make this quick due to my failing health. Let the Second Kage Summit Commence!"

At first nobody spoke as everyone had already agreed to come together as one to fight Obito, but finalizing the plans was another matter entirely.

"Nagato-san." Mei Terumi said as he looked the Uzumaki in the eyes. "I thank you for volunteering Konoha as Central Command, but are you sure you will be prepared?"

"Hai, Even though Obito took my Rinnegan and he dealt quite a bit of damage to Konoha," Nagato responded, a smile gracing his face, "I assure you that we are indeed ready to commit fully to this war."

"Good to know, but, if it's not too much to ask, what exactly can the Rinnegan do and why does Obito need them?"

"Cousin, if you will?" Nagato said as he focused on Naruto whom was standing to his right.

"Of course, but I want no interruptions whilst I speak as what Obito has planned is far direr then you think it is."

For the next five minutes, Naruto meticulously explained who the Rinnegan first belonged to and how the Sage of Six Paths acquired them. Continuing from this, Naruto explained how the nine bijuu came into existence and reiterated that they were protectors of this land originally, but Hashirama screwed that up by selling them off to villages only to be sealed and be used as weapons.

"This creature called Juubi, is what Obito is after and why he needs the Rinnegan in the first place." Naruto continued then looked at his cousin for an OK to reveal the next bit of information, one which he got by the nod of a head.

"Being the eyes of the Sage, they hold not only immeasurable power, they also hold great responsibility. One such responsibility is to ensure that the Juubi never comes into power again, but, in the wrong hands, they could use these eyes to summon the husk of the ten-tails themselves and seal the nine bijuu into it which will allow the beast to roam these lands once again."

"If that's the case, shouldn't we keep the jinchuriki away from this battle at all cost?" Kurotsuchi questioned only to get glares in return. "Ok, Ok, I get it, not the best idea!"

"All of us may be able to change into our bijuu at will, but it's only thanks to them agreeing to help us." Han added.

"Hai, but on a precautionary note, in case the worse does happen and Obito someone managed to master most of the Rinnegan in these six months, what happens if our bijuu do become unsealed?" Roshi asked which made everyone start to hum in thought, ones which ceased when Naruto dropped a blue stone on the table.

"Is that runic?" Mifune asked, before letting out a cough.

"Hai, Mifune-dono." Naruto nodded his head then picked the stone up again. "I won't divulge what this stone actually does, but know that if the worse does happen, I have a way to combat it."

"That stone…by Kami, what it does." Han, Roshi, Yugito, and Utakata said simultaneously as their bijuu informed them.

"I can see why you hold it then, Naruto-san." Utakata said in his usual monotone, but he let out a soft smile to ensure that he was alright.

"Now that we know a little of the history, perhaps now would be the best time to discuss battle plans." Konan said as she straightened the flower in her hair.

Just as they were about to do so, a **Kamui **opened up in the room which Obito appeared from, his head cocked to one side in innocence.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" The Uchiha's Rinnegan eyes glowed beneath the mask as everyone got into fighting position. "Now, now, there won't be any fighting here, I'm just a messenger after all."

"Calling bullshit!" Kurotsuchi retorted which made everyone let out a chuckle except the one who crashed the party.

"Hmm, not in a joking mood it seems." Obito mumbled to himself before he decided to cut to the chase and unleash a **Shinra Tensei**.

Unprepared for such an assault, the council room was blown apart and the occupants were blasted outside which made the bystanders scream in fright. Once up, those in the Kage Summit resumed their stances just as Obito walked out of the rubble like he owned the place.

* * *

"Thirteen against one? Now that hardly seems fair." The Uchiha smirked under his mask. "But then again, who cares, I am, after all, a soon to be Kami where all will grovel at my feet."

"And I thought I was bad…"Nagato said, then looked at Konan. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"Hell no, you were tame compared to this pompous ass in front of me."

Obito's right eye twitched at the comment and, in anger, stomped the ground to create a field of **Earth Spikes** which would hopefully impale those in front of him. Sadly, that wasn't the case as Shizuka used her mastery of the earth element to halt the attack, and use the molded chakra for one of her most prized Earth jutsu; **Gaia's Wrath**.

"Well, that's not fair at all." Obito whined as he watched a maw come from the ground, only to shoot spikes his way.

Just as Obito dodged, Naruto appeared next to him in a flash of yellow, and went for an upwards slash with a fire and wind Ki laced Honjo. Using the Asura Path, Obito hardened his skin to be like that of steel thinking he would be safe, but sadly for him the Honjo was a sword meant to cut through just about anything. And so, to Obito's shock, he found himself gasping in pain and clutching the stump of his right arm. The wounds being cauterized due to the fire Ki. In anger, Obito charged at Naruto so he could end one of the thorns in his side, but he was soon blasted away by one of Utakata's **Explosive Bubbles** then covered in an acidic mist courtesy of Mei. Having enough, Obito launched another **Shinra Tensei, **but it was blocked when Shizuka rose, to the surprise of many, a solid Steel wall. Such a sight was rare as one had to fully understand the earth element to create such a thing. However, using this distraction, Obito summoned the **King of Hell** and threw himself inside where, moments later, he reappeared with his arm back and wounds gone.

"And we're back to square one, just great." Kurotsuchi said in exasperation. "Got any bright ideas?!"

"Just one." Mifune said as he walked up beside Naruto and looked the young man in the face.

"Does it have to be today, Mifune-dono?" Naruto sadly replied, but upon seeing Mifune's eyes, he knew that the elder had accepted his fate.

"Cancer struck me not long after you left, Uzumaki-san, and I have but only a few short months to live." Mifune sighed as he watched the others start to fight Obito again. "I've lived a good life, but I think it's time for my family and past students to be reunited with me once again."

Knowing what needed to be done, Naruto got on his knees and bowed low to the point where his head was touching the frozen ground. As a crowd gathered amid the fight, Mifune happily unsheathed his katana and made his decree.

"To those in attendance today, know that I, Mifune, hereby relinquish my role as leader of Iron Country and hereby instate Naruto Uzumaki Harumasa as the inheritor of my will, and my title as leader of this great country." Mifune tapped his katana on Naruto's shoulders then placed it under his chin to make him rise. "Stand now, Harumasa-san, and take the mantle which you so rightfully deserve. Stand now, Harumasa-san, so that you may lead this nation to the greatness like those before you and, perhaps, to new horizons. All hail the new leader, all hail General Harumasa!"

"Hail, Hail, Hail!" Those around happily chanted, one's which Obito intended to stop.

Finally managing to shake off his opponents with another **Shinra Tensei**, the Uchiha shunshined right in front of Naruto in the hopes of grabbing him and taking him for extraction, but the opposite happened. Instead, Mifune had sensed what was coming and reacted just as Obito appeared. Not having his EMS anymore, he couldn't turn intangible which was the sole reason why the Uchiha was stabbed in the stomach by Mifune's blade.

Coughing out blood, Obito stumbled back, but Mifune wasn't done as he bear hugged the Uchiha and started to spike his Ki. However, he didn't release it, instead, he let it build. For Naruto and the others that sensed it, they never thought Mifune would go this far.

"No, not like this Mifune-dono!" Naruto yelled as he knew what would happen. "Release it, please, not like this!"

Mifune looked back and frowned at the tears Naruto was producing, "Dry your tears, Harumasa-san, for I wish to go out this way, but promise me that my sacrifice won't be in vain, promise me that you will lead this village to the best of your ability."

"H-Hai, I promise…" Naruto wiped the tears away from his face as Mifune's Ki spiked again and Obito was about to break from the hold. "Mifune-dono, forgive me for what I'm about to do, but to die by the blade is the highest honor a samurai could hope to achieve."

Naruto unsheathed his wakizashi and started walking towards Mifune who knew what Naruto would do. With a nod of acceptance, the previous leader of Iron Country closed his eyes just as the blade pierced his heart as well as Obito's. While the Uchiha spat out a wad of blood, his eyes wide in shock at what had occurred, Mifune spoke his last words before the Ki he held inside exploded.

"Yes, a fine death this has been."


	31. Important AN

**Apologies and Thanks**

As you have likely seen, I haven't updated in a long while due to college work and my job on the weekends. Due to my increased workload, my passion for writing fanfiction has weaned and has almost been snuffed out. It might take me a while, but Akuma no Senshi WILL get finished as I want that to be my final story before I take a long hiatus from creative writing. Will I come back, I'm unsure, but I wouldn't put it past me to take up the mantle once again. For all the years I've been on this site, I cannot thank everyone enough for the support, time, and commitment they made to read my stories, finished or not. I learned a lot about writing these past many years, and I might even create my own novel in the future. Again, thank you for everything.

Random signing off...for now.

P.S. This doesn't mean I'm fully leaving the site, I will still write, but to the point where updates might be every month, or even longer.


	32. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

* * *

After much deliberation, I have decided to indefinitely halt any and all writing on this site even though it pains me to do such a thing. Many might be saddened by this, but worry not as I might return someday; hence why my stories ARE NOT going up for adoption. I will keep all my stories up for those that wish to use them for inspiration among other things. If you wish to use one of my ideas, please PM me before doing so. Once I've given permission, I simply ask that you give me credit for it. The real world is taking up all my time, and I hope to get a good paying job in my field by next year; a job where I might work 60 hours a week. Again, it pains me to do this but I've made my choice. For the many years I've been on this site, I cannot thank everyone enough for the support you've given. It started out as an experiment and, although not perfect, it has helped me become a better writer as a whole. Again, thank you all and I hope to be back at a later date.

Random


End file.
